A Thousand Nights
by Bru21
Summary: "A thousand nights! That sounds like a lot!" "Then only a hundred." "That's still too much!" I truly am dedicated to only you. There are not enough nights in a lifetime, but let's start with a hundred. LucyxHibiki
1. First Date

First Fairy Tail Fic! Ooh, I hope even at least one person enjoys this! I plan to (Huge undertaking) take on that impossible task of a 100 chapter story...what's more, a Romance! D: I'm only good at angst and...Not romance! :'( But-! I'm determined to give this a try! It's HibikixLucy, (I'm a fan of several Lucy pairings, but this one is special :3) Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

* * *

><p>A Thousand Nights<p>

"A thousand nights? That sounds like a lot..."

"Then a hundred!"

"That's still too much!"

Lucy stomped her foot, emphasizing her rejection. She wasn't truly irritated but acted as such. It was a night of celebration and friendship and good relations between guilds. As always, Blue Pegasus quickly was emphasizing the 'good relations' by scouting out every available female-and even those not available-to otherwise flirt and charm the night away with.

Hibiki, swishing his nearly full glass of beverage, was no exception. Except for the exception that he'd only really pestered Lucy the entire night, something she hadn't made note of until recently.

"Don't you have others girls to bother?" She hadn't meant it to come out like she wanted him to leave. It just happened to be the most pressing question on her mind at the moment, and flustered with nothing else to say she'd mistakenly spoken her mind.

Hibiki responded with a confident smirk, winking.

"My eyes are for you alone, tonight."

"Tonight" Lucy muttered. She didn't really know what she meant by that, though, the moment the retort left her lips, either. Did she desire more than a night? She instantly felt heat rise to her face, but knew it meant nothing. Hibiki was a flatterer-this was his profession (She never believed he was a mage first, man whore second). Hibiki caught this, and she knew it, for in an instant his smile faded. But, he didn't act on it-not directly. Instead, he leaned against the bar, facing the same direction as Lucy, and set his glass down. Looking closer at it, Lucy noted he'd hardly touched it. She herself was downing her second swig.

"Lucy...Would you honor me with one date?"

Lucy threw her hands up into a cross above her head.

"No."

Hibiki laughed in mock pain.

"Rejection stings!" He joked.

Lucy, attempting to puff her cheeks, smiled lightly at his gesture instead. She eyed a few females further down the bar. All voluptuous, pretty and 'mature'-looking. One wore a bit too much make-up, but in the dark what would that matter? At first glance, they all were attractive. Lucy nodded in motion behind Hibiki at the girls.

"Why don't you ask one of them."

Without so much as a glance back, Hibiki didn't miss a beat in his reply.

"Because they're not Lucy."

Lucy blushed.

"You don't want to go on a date with me..."

Hibiki smiled.

"Too late, it's decided. Lucy Heartfilia," Hibiki straightened, then bowed, "Allow me to take you out for a hundred nights!"

Lucy blinked for a moment, registering what Hibiki had just said.

"Eh? A h-hundred? What's this, all of a sudden?"

Hibiki, again, smirked at the flustered Lucy.

"It's been decided. From tonight onward, allow me to show you why I am called 'Thousand Night Hibiki'."

Lucy nervously circled the rim of her glass with her finger, avoiding staring at Hibiki.

"I-I told you, you don't want to-"

"I do."

Lucy squirmed a bit, making the mistake of eyeing Hibiki. He was grinning warmly at her.

"F-fine!" She decisively took a swing of her glass, for bravery, and stepped from the support of the bar. Her hand grasped at Hibiki's and pulled him, his own drink forgotten as she led him towards the outskirts of the dance floor. Her heels clicked to a stop on the marble, and she made sure to be spaced openly enough away from the already engaged couples, it being mid-song.

"This is the first night? This will show you what you're getting yourself into!" She smiled inwardly. He'd surely get bored of her, or too tempted by the other girls. Lucy set her pride in her sexuality aside for a moment, accepting this oddly reversed challenge of loosing Hibiki's interest rather than obtaining it. Hibiki, startled at first, gained the upper hand by quickly integrating himself and Lucy into the dance, slipping his own hand into a clasp with hers as well as his second hand slinking around her waist, pulling Lucy in far closer than she had been willing to get.

"Alright. Night one."

The remainder of the song and dance was silent and awkward. Lucy stared everywhere but Hibiki. Hibiki never took his eyes off of her. By the second song, Hibiki hadn't let go of Lucy, and she hadn't pulled away, and they hadn't stopped dancing. She relaxed by the third. By the fourth consecutive dance, all slow and sweet, conversation was inevitable.

"This isn't so bad," Hibiki offered, in a light whisper. Lucy blushed.

"Y-you have to be itching to dance with someone else by now...Sh-Sherry looks like she could-"

"Sherry has Ren." Hibiki cut in.

It was true. Lucy glanced behind Hibiki's shoulder blade to notice the two in question chatting away. Nothing out of the ordinary for former allies, other than the unusual sight of Lyon standing with his back to Sherry not but a foot away, and her attention unwavering from the man speaking to her. Lucy looked back at Hibiki to, yet again, find his eyes on her and only her.

"Lucy, are you sure you're not sick? You're awful red!"

Lucy responded with a misstep of her foot, causing Hibiki to wince before laughing it off.

"Ok, ok!"

Lucy smiled, relaxing slightly as the song yet again changed. This time, an even slower song (Not that the pace ever truly picked up. It was a classy event). Hibiki pulled in closer, and for once Lucy didn't react flustered.

"A hundred nights, eh?" She mumbled, half into his suit jacket and half to herself.

"A hundred nights like this? I don't think I'd mind it..."

Lucy chuckled softly.

"You won't really..."

Hibiki pulled away to eye Lucy.

"Why not?"

Lucy furrowed her brows like the answer was obvious.

"We both know you're not...a one-woman kind of guy, Hibiki...b-besides, you'll get bored quickly with just me! A-and we're of different cities, it's not like you can travel between the two-"

"For you, I would."

Lucy blinked.

Hibiki smiled, again swaying to the music and pulling Lucy along with him gently.

"You question things too much. I said it before, didn't I? It's been decided. A hundred nights. If it becomes too much, then weekends only. When you don't have a job. Name the date."

"D-date?"

This time, Hibiki laughed a bit louder at Lucy's reaction. Honestly, it was too cute.

"Yes, for the second night."

"R-right, tonight was the first."

Lucy thought for a moment.

"Fine, then, tomorrow."

Inwardly, she grinned wickedly. There was no way he'd agree to that. It was too rushed, too sudden. He wouldn't have time to plan reservations anywhere, and he'd hardly get any rest after tonight as it was.

"Alright then."

Lucy blinked.

"Eh?"

"Tomorrow it is. I'll pick you up around seven."

Unsuspectingly, Hibiki suddenly dipped Lucy.

"Casual, or formal date?"

Breathless, Lucy quickly calmed herself to firmly reply, "Formal."

That'll show him! It's impossible to set up a formal date with such little preparation time!

Hibiki lifted Lucy, spontaneously spinning her outward, then twirling her back into his arms. Blushing madly, she gasped looking up at him.

"Alright. Seven, tomorrow, formal. Now then," He released her, bowing. "May I have this next dance?"

Lucy hadn't realized the music had changed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Fairy Tail has been a favorite fandom of mine for many years: Hibiki and Lucy are both two of my favorite Fairy Tail characters, and like I mentioned before, I like a lot of Lucy Pairings, but this one needs more love :3

Random Facts about this story; I kind of want to keep chapters around this length but know that many chapters will be give or take. I don't really make a huge point of it, but this story takes place after the time skip. I'm terrible at romantic fluff and what not, (As if you couldn't already tell) but I absolutely love romance and all that fluff, so it was only natural that one day I fooled myself into believing I could write and even psot about it T_T Forgive my cliche, weak romance, but I had to! D:

Reviews would be so greatly appreciated, just to know this couple has SOME support or that this story has a reader or two :3 Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and I hope I can get out some more chapters soon! (I hate slow updates, which is inevitable with such an udnertaking! T_T What am I thinking?)


	2. Formal Reservations

Post already? I know, this is really soon, but I wanted to psot something of a follow up-to show you readers pretty much the direction of this story (Like a warning-turn back now! XD) I hope you enjoy..?

Disclaimer; I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Lucy admired herself in the mirror, pouting at her appearance. Her plan had been to throw Hibiki off, but in her haste she'd instead back-fired the misfortune upon herself. She now bitterly was reminding herself that nearly all males (The pampered and prissy kind, like Hibiki himself, being no exception) at most took twenty minutes to get ready. She also bitterly reminded herself women were less fortunate.<p>

A part of her poked at her self-consciousness, questioning why she cared how good she looked or not. Wasn't this date not supposed to mean anything anyway? Stop reading further into things, Lucy told herself. In determination, she struck a pose that showed off her curves. The dress was an old thing, a floor length red that she, in lack of money and time, had been forced to recycle from previous formal engagements. She sighed, for a moment imagining what life would be like if her rent was paid early and she actually earned even half her promised profits from her jobs to splurge a little on some much-needed necessities of pampering for herself.

She smirked a bit at the memory, thinking maybe she wouldn't trade her adventures with her friends for some prissy dresses and expensive appetizers. She'd lived that life before, and while it had perks that made any woman feel esteemed, it also had a way with exchanging said moments of confidence with freedom.

Cancer was as inwardly enthusiastic as ever when Lucy summoned him. Some might assume this a breach of contract, such personal usage of one of the Twelve Golden Zodiac Keys, but this was Cancer's specialty. Great to have in a pinch, both on and off the battlefield.

"What look would you desire, ebi?"

Lucy squinted in the mirror. What said "I didn't try hard or anything, but It pretty much did come out just this gorgeous without me putting much into it"?

Lucy stopped, reminding herself that her inward monologue sounded all to tsundere, and therefore comparative to a certain fake-tanned teammate of her date's. Sighing, she pondered if Cancer was necessary at all.

"Up, or down? Or half of both?" She pouted. "Safe, right? I don't want to look unrecognizable. No, different-To show a side of myself he's never seen before-"

She stopped herself, mid-speech, and began thrashing at her head.

"Idiot! No, don't put so much pressure on this! It's just a casual dinner, between friends. A challenge, wasn't it?"

She smiled victoriously, confident in her conclusion. Cancer stood idly behind her, as deadpan as ever as he awaited her orders.

"You can do this, Lucy! It's just like a job! The client is someone familiar, and the job is simple-enjoy your night out."

Hysterically, she pouted.

"I sound crazy, comparing and pretending that a simple date is a job. I need to get out more!"

* * *

><p>Hibiki pulled at his tie, straightening and pressing at his collar as he awaited the response to his knock. After a moment, he heard Lucy's voice muffle a "coming" before the door itself opened.<p>

As always, Lucy appeared stunning. Hibiki didn't hesitate in telling her such.

Laughing it off, Lucy remarked, "This old thing?" On a side note, she sadly noted the phrase really was true. Hibiki shrugged.

"I've never seen it before, so it's new to me."

Lucy smirked at his compliment, then stepped from her room, locking the door behind her as she perkily faced Hibiki. Her hair was up, in some pretty up do that complimented the low cut of the dress, also emphasized by the necklace that only intrigued the eyes to follow it down. Hibiki avoided commenting on this fact.

"So, where are we headed this evening?"

Hibiki extended his arm, Lucy slinking her own around it with the faintest blush present.

"I have it in with a chef, and their restaurant is well known here, in the capital. I'm not one to take advantages of a friend's hospitality, but they insisted on the offer and in such short notice, I acted on the invite. I promise you won't be disappointed, I've never met a better chef."

Lucy smirked. Her plan of inconvenience had worked, to a degree, in that at least he admitted her hasty date had proved to be somewhat challenging. But, with how pleasant the mood was as the walked down the hotel's halls, she questioned why she ever felt the need to challenge his gesture in the first place.

"I thought we could walk, it's only a few blocks from here. Besides, you'll be able to take in more of the capital that way."

The gala of the previous night had been held in Crocas, Fiore's capital. It had been a formal occasion that had called on all and any members of the respective guilds to attend. The hotel Lucy stayed at was all expense paid, courtesy of the commissioned hosts of the event. It had been formal but by no means necessary anything like the boring balls from her time at the Heartfilia estate. The guests were all wizards and mages, and shared in common interests and exciting stories. It was a more homely setting than her home had ever been.

Not to mention, spending nearly the entire night with Hibiki hadn't been intolerable by any means.

* * *

><p>Lucy admired the lit signs and windows as they passed building after building. Flowers and fountains decorated nearly every corner. She stumbled a bit too close to Hibiki, brushing closer than she'd meant and quickly retracted. He noticed this flinch, but said nothing on the matter. The walk was enjoyably mostly in silence. Lucy frantically went through her mind every imaginable scenario from a murder crime to the most extravagant surprise wedding proposal, all of which she dismissed the moment Hibiki announced their arrival.<p>

"We're here!"

The restaurant was like a banquet hall, adorned with chandeliers and curtains, marble and gold rimming detail on nearly everything. Lucy gulped, suddenly less assured and confident that her casual-formal approach had been appropriate enough for this occasion.

Hibiki slipped his hand in her own, a light squeeze tugging her along behind their maître d' as they approached their table. Lucy blushed at the contact, but Hibiki showed no such reserve.

Of course, Lucy thought, he must have done this a hundred times with other girls.

Bitterly, she reminded herself, a _thousand _times was more like it, if his name was any indication.

The contact broken when they arrived at the table. Hibiki, a proper gentleman, pulled out her chair for her. She thanked him, seating herself. The thought passed her mind of what a gentleman he really was-then again, she was comparing him to Fairy Tail, and also he was a member of Blue Pegasus. He knew every trick in the book, she told herself.

Firmly, she grabbed at her complimentary water glass.

So don't fall for a single one of them, she reminded herself.

They sat towards the back of the restaurant. It was rather spacious, with each table and booth far from near each other, lined with a table cloth and candles, roped with vines and flowers that dispersedly scattered the table with petals. An intimate arrangement that Lucy ignored. Conversation at first was light-awkward and forced. They dropped the formalities early on, Lucy taking in the restaurant's decor and grandeur as she leaned in.

"This place...it's really something!"

Hibiki sipped at his own drink.

"You didn't think I wouldn't go all out on these dates now, did you? I only have a hundred to convince you-"

Lucy was about to question what he meant by that when their waiter returned.

The menu ordering process had been surprisingly painful for Lucy. Right off the bat, Hibiki had suggested, in his fine tasting experience, they order some exquisite sea food (He insisted crab. Lobster was overrated and the crab dishes his friend, the chef, prepared were 'to die for'). At those words, Lucy felt a great guilt creep over and swore she heard Cancer cringing through muttered 'ebi'. She declined.

The sautéed lamb chops were even worse.

By steak, she felt sick.

Feeling she'd just left a war zone, queasy and guilt ridden at the mere thought of the possibility of eating anything remotely similar to her stellar friends, Lucy declined any meat for the night and opted for a salad. Hibiki settled for some poultry dish of other.

After the waiter had left, still shaken from her mental spasms of misfortunate stellar spirits, Lucy turned her attention again to Hibiki, who quietly was eyeing a wine menu.

"Why are you doing this?"

Hibiki looked up from the beverage list.

"Why did you agree to a hundred dates with me? Wouldn't you rather-"

"Be with someone more interesting? I thought I made it clear, Lucy, you're far more interesting than you give yourself credit to be."

Lucy blushed, unable to lock eyes with Hibiki as he again hit her with one of his characteristically warm smiles. She instead eyed the rolls provided, debating whether to take one or not.

"I'm not forcing you to come out with me, you know, Lucy."

Startled, Lucy watched as Hibiki broke a roll himself, taking in his hand a butter knife as he spread the condiment over the steaming bread.

"So, that tells me a part of you doesn't mind this, either."

He handed her half the roll slice, smiling as he gestured her to take it.

"So, stop questioning why I'd want to be here, because you've already chosen that you do, too."

Lucy couldn't help the blush that spread heavily across her cheeks.

She took the roll her offered.

"Thank you," She whispered meekly.

"Besides, isn't it nice to take a break every once in awhile? It has to have been quite the struggle, readjusting to everything after seven years absence."

Lucy side-smiled at the truth in the statement. It had been a difficult adjustment at first, no doubt. Slowly, she was integrating better in the world around her.

"A lot of things changed," she nostalgically mentioned, the guild in mind. "But, some things haven't. People haven't changed."

In a flicker of a look, it was Hibiki's turn to blush. Lucy giggled a bit to herself before calling him out on it, to which he responded in a true Trimen phrase that real men admitted defeat to women's words and openly acknowledged Lucy's words got to him.

Lucy remarked through laughter that he sounded like Elfman.

* * *

><p>The chef personally brought Hibiki and Lucy their dishes.<p>

To Lucy's surprise, it was a woman.

"Hibiki, you hardly ever visit anymore! I'd heard you'd been down lately, but even depression is no excuse to not stop by just for a cheese roll!" The chef pouted. Hibiki apologized, introducing Lucy to the chef as a former friend.

"Former? Don't bury me while I'm still alive!"

Lucy smiled through it all, but couldn't help notice the way they talked. Like they had history. It wasn't surprising, Lucy thought, leaning back in her chair as the two friends dove into some story between the two of them. She knew Hibiki's type- a playboy. She was aware he probably had numerous ex-girlfriends. Hibiki's voice pulled her back into the conversation, away from these musings.

"Try your salad."

He pointed with his fork, causing Lucy to become aware he'd already started on his own meal. In a bitter self-defeat, she admitted to herself the salad was one of the best she'd ever had. She nearly choked when a voice in her head pondered if she was jealous of the chef, and fell into a coughing fit when Happy popped into her mind, purring a "She llllikes him!"

"Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded frantically, smiling off the thoughts.

It was too early to develop feelings, she reminded herself. Wasn't her plan to have Hibiki drop this whole hundred-dates thing still in play?

Hibiki's words echoed at her.

"So, that tells me a part of you doesn't mind this, either."

Lucy clutched at her napkin, dabbing her mouth as she avoided meeting Hibiki's eyes. Was she just reading too much into this?

* * *

><p>The chef had refused to let the duo leave without a final face-to-face farewell. She squeezed Lucy in a hug, ignoring the protocol of the restaurant's theme, warmly demanding the duo return soon as well as discounting the meal. Hibiki insisted it was unnecessary, but she wouldn't hear anything of it.<p>

Hibiki held the door open as Lucy stepped outside, the chef catching the moment to lowly speak to Hibiki before he joined Lucy.

"She's lovely, Hibiki."

Hibiki faced his old friend, smiling.

"Isn't she?"

* * *

><p>It was quieter, later, on the streets. The lights were fewer but brighter and while it still was a warm summer night, a light breeze did give way for some chill.<p>

"So...how exactly do you two know each other?"

"Hm? She used to be in Blue Pegasus."

Lucy paled.

"She was a mage?"

Hibiki laughed.

"For awhile. She wanted a more stable job than inconsistent jobs every other week, so she settled with being a chef. Her cooking magic is certified through the magic council despite no longer belonging to a guild..."

Lucy padded her fist into her palm.

"I knew that food was too good to not be enhanced with magic!"

Hibiki smiled, about to make some comment when he became quickly aware of a third presence nudging at his pant leg. Looking down, he noticed something...white.

"Wh-what is that?"

Lucy followed his eyes.

"Plue!"

Hibiki cringed slightly.

"You know this thing?"

"Nicola, Where'd you come from?"

Lucy frowned.

Plue purred in retaliation.

"Is it a dog?"

"Of course! ...I think."

In a swift motion Lucy picked up Plue, cuddling the tiny stellar spirit into her chest, a provocative movement to watch from Hibiki's position.

Hibiki's eye twitched.

Lucy held the anomaly out to Hibiki, inviting him to hold it. Hibiki did so, scrunching his face in scrutiny.

"You can leave anytime, can't you?"

"Is this a sign of jealousy?" Lucy teased.

"On the other hand, you're shivering. You must be cold," sparkles seemingly engulfed Hibiki and Plue in a warm moment only describable as a Trimen trademark line.

"D-Don't go hitting on Plue! Make up your mind if it's a boy or girl!"

"That does spark the question, which gender is it?" Hibiki wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>At the hotel's lobby, Lucy insisted she and Plue could easily make the way up the stairs perfectly fine. Hibiki nodded, respecting her decision. An awkward moment passed between the two, before Lucy spoke.<p>

"That about finishes date two. You sure you're up for ninety-eight more? It's not too late to back out..."

"I already told you, it's too late for that."

The smile that passed between the two was nothing more than friendly, though Lucy still felt the need to break the eye contact, looking away as she retorted,

"I leave back home tomorrow."

Hibiki nodded.

"Then, the next time, I'll come to you."

Lucy raised a brow.

"How's next weekend for you?"

Lucy thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess that's fine, I-"

"It's settled. Next weekend, I'll see you, in Magnolia."

Lucy blinked.

"Are you sure that's fine?"

Hibiki shrugged.

"Anything, to be with you, princess."

The moment ended and Lucy frowned comically, side-glancing Plue who provided little reaction.

"I guess I'll see you then."

There was an awkward pause and for a moment Lucy swore Hibiki had motioned inward. Her cheeks flared red as she quickly realized he'd expected a kiss. It was their 'second date' in any case. Hibiki noticed this change in Lucy's expression and he himself quickly reddened.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, I-"

Lucy, just as flabbergasted, also stuttered quick goodbyes, before turning completely away from Hibiki. He bit at his lip.

"Lucy."

Lucy froze at his voice, his tone firm and heavy, turning slowly, like stone, to face him. His face had paled, and in a swift moment, he closed the gap between them.

Landing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Tonight was wonderful. Thank you, again, Lucy."

Frozen, Lucy watched Hibiki smile and turn to leave, unaware that the moment his face was hidden from her vision, he brought a hand up to cover his blush.

Plue let out a low "Puun".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, I can't defend this chapter all too much XD Jk, I realy hope you all enjoyed this! I'm warning you now, these first couple of dates might seem awkward, but personally I feel like Lucy and me are holding onto the same reserves-"You sure you wanna go through with this all?" XD Anyway, I promise later dates will be like pure fluff, which is what I'm ultimately trying to achieve (Without hitting total cliche-this is a romance story that isn't quite sure it's a romance story)

Random facts about this story-I feel like Lucy is a sane character, (Fairy Tail standards);Hibiki, too (When not provoked by Ichiya's presence which in this story is about 99-100% of the time) so to me these two very easily become, not necessarily boring, but normal. To retain the fact they are in the fairy tail universe, I'm trying to pull in elements unique to fairy tail-aka, their magic. So, expect the stellar spirits to be mentioned and brought up frequently without fully driving the plot (I suppose I should warn you again, there's little plot to this story-it's really just a collection of romantic one shots strung together under some common tie-in excuse). I plan to pull out some more major elements from Fairy tail, like places and people, but I can't pull out all the big stuff so early on-that's why these first few dates are simple and safe. Bare with me, I promise they'll evolve!

I tried to capture some more Lucy characteristics in some of the thigns she does and dialogue-she has a few vain moments, which we love her for it anyway so :p Also, I threw in the bit with Plue and Hibiki for some humor. It's a slight throw-back to Rave Master, by Hiro Mashima as well, in that they never really figured out Plue's gender in that series, and seeing as how the Trimens don't like men but are charmingly flirtatious to all women, I wanted to add the twist of Hibiki being both to Plue. On a final note, I personally hate writing in OCs, so that's why I never really gave the chef a name. I just needed a fill of a character because chapters feel empty to me without even the mildest bit of angst (Hence Lucy's lamenting) :p I'm terrible at romance!

Sorry, this author's note was really long! O-o I promise I won't do this again! D: Review if you'd like, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Walk

I didn't care for this chapter at first but after some revision I actually...really like it. I hope you enjoy it too!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

* * *

><p>In all his twenty-odd years of existence, Hibiki could hardly recall having been in Magnolia more than three times. His first time had been during a job, back when he'd just joined Blue Pegasus. Clients usually sought after guilds nearby, travel expenses and what not, and therefore rarely any client in Magnolia went anywhere but Fairy Tail. But, by chance, he'd snagged a job offer that brought him to the city. It was a quaint town with pretty architecture and cheerful civilians. The second time, he'd been returning from a southern calling, though nowadays he couldn't remember if it had been a splurging vacation to some beach resort or an actual job, but he did recall that Magnolia had been a pleasant enough place that it required viewing a second time, even if simply to pass through on the return journey home.<p>

His third visit had been after the Tenrou islands readings. In all the time he'd known Fairy Tail and been acquainted with the mages of Fairy Tail (Before and after Lucy and the others vanished), he'd never revisited the town. He'd never stepped near the guild hall, and he never once wanted to. When the news reached his ears of the failure at Tenrou Island and the MIA mages, he'd almost purposely avoided the area surrounding Magnolia. Only ill news and bad memories waited for him at a hall empty of familiar faces.

When Blue Pegasus picked up on the island's readings, Hibiki hadn't hesitated a moment in returning. It was Hibiki himself who checked activity sightings nearly daily in the area the supposed island had once been. He had first found the traces of Eternano, but not wanting to spark false alarm had waited three more accurate reading days before bursting in, demanding the Master Bob allow him to inform Fairy Tail of his discovery. No longer was the issue of bad news waiting for him. Rather, it was delivering the good news-hope.

The fourth time Hibiki entered Magnolia, having taken the train after pulling a favor from one of the attendants (Another old friend), was by far no where near the last time he would do so. However, things had greatly changed from when he'd first visited in Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Lucy jumped slightly at the light knock at her door. She'd been at her desk, scribbling some last minute words down on paper to pass the anticipation and time. In a rush to reach the door, she slipped on a pair of comfortable sandals.<p>

Hibiki waved in greeting.

"I'm not too early, am I?"

Lucy smiled.

"No, how'd you not get lost? I even had some trouble when I first got back, so much has changed!" Lucy motioned Hibiki to come inside. He tapped at his temple in response.

"Archive, remember?"

Lucy didn't bother asking how he found her address. No doubt he had downloaded it much in the same way he'd gotten a map of Magnolia.

"Well," Hibiki gave the room a quick sweep with his eyes, noting it's humble cleanliness. The walls were pure white, spacious and clean. It smelt of wood, and he quickly made note of the fireplace, a nice touch he thought for such a spacious room. "This is your territory. I'm at your mercy, wherever you'd like to go."

Lucy smiled, eyeing Hibiki's attire. His blazer was casual but primped enough for any occasion, and his slacks were iron pressed. She frowned at his shoes.

"I'm not sure you'll be very comfortable in those," she motioned. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Where exactly are we going?"

Lucy smiled.

"No where in particular!"

* * *

><p>Lucy beamed with satisfaction in herself, stepping in a childish mockery of over exaggerated steps along the river's wall. Hibiki trudged beside her on ground level, watching her with faux irritation.<p>

"When you said no where in particular, I didn't think you actually meant..."

"Great, isn't it?" Lucy winked victoriously. Hibiki pondered if this was some game, some challenge.

"Don't get me wrong. Last week was great-" Lucy smiled at the memory of the food, suppressing any surfacing questions she had about Hibiki and his 'old friend' that she'd already dissected and re-dissected all throughout the week in anticipation for Hibiki's visit. "But, reservations and plans...too much of that can be stuffy! So, I thought, since last weekend we spent it doing something so...constructed, why not this weekend we enjoy pure spontaneity!"

Hibiki waited a moment before responding,

"You're completely broke and couldn't afford anything other than this."

Like an arrow through the heart, Lucy told herself it was just as painful to hear than to admit.

Nonetheless, Hibiki smirked at her creativity.

"Spontaneity, huh? You're certainly a mage of Fairy Tail."

"That's a compliment," Lucy winked.

* * *

><p>"In any case, isn't that dangerous? Won't you fall in?" Hibiki asked, nervous as he watched Lucy's every step, just waiting for one fateful slip up.<p>

"I'll be fine! Isn't this night beautiful?"

Hibiki followed Lucy's eyes up to the sky, strangely lit by the moon with clouds visibly blocking the sky like curtains. He smirked a little, easing his apprehension as he then turned to look at the buildings they passed. Friendly faces waved at the couple, as it wasn't too late in the night.

"Bet a map can't do that."

Hibiki turned his attention back to Lucy.

"What?"

"You can't download an ap of the town all you want, but to really experience it, see it...you have to walk through it."

A passing boat accompanied by two rowers shouted something at Lucy, to which she cheerfully replied, "I won't!"

Lucy occasionally pointed out a few spots, some shops or recreational areas. She'd extend her arm out far to emphasis places further down roads which weren't visible at the moment but did exist in that general direction. She'd pose quizzically when she tried to recall a certain detail correctly, and even puff up in agitation at a sour memory, on occasion, that usually involved some side remark about how she was banned from certain stores thanks to having made the mistake of ever inviting anyone in particular from her guild to accompany her.

All the while, Hibiki was quiet. Watching and memorizing Lucy's mannerisms and words. He felt a bit jealous. Envious of the city itself. Lucy knew it inside and out, or so she appeared to. She could name so much about it, and what's worse Hibiki found confirmation from the rowers that the city returned the favor. It knew Lucy, and everyday she saw this town, it's people.

Hibiki smirked to himself, questioning whether he was envious that Lucy woke up to the city every morning, not him.

"Hey, are you listening?"

Startled, Hibiki apologized.

"I guess I drifted off a bit there..."

"What were you thinking?" Lucy leaned in, squinting her eyes as she interrogated Hibiki. He hid his blush behind his hand.

Yes, he was jealous of Magnolia.

"Nothing, nothing!" He laughed.

* * *

><p>Hibiki insisted they stop a moment at a bench, where again he insisted he treat Lucy to a vendor's drink. He pushed that his feet were killing him, but in honesty he was too nervous with Lucy walking along the wall. The drinks weren't cold, but it wasn't that hot of a night that they needed to be. Hibiki spread an arm across the bench's back, but Lucy spaced herself further down the bench to where his arm didn't reach her. This particular detail bothered him, but she seemed completely unaware, oblivious to the unintentional avoidance of closeness. They chatted lightly, sipping between speakers.<p>

Still, the distraction couldn't last forever and after a play argument about Lucy's breasts (Not the most ideal gentleman topic, Hibiki would admit), the mock-aggravated Lucy returned to her pedestal upon the wall, walking with a careless step and upturned chin that unnerved Hibiki further.

Silence lasted only a moment before Lucy threw back a comment to the trudging Hibiki (Who by now really was sore in the sole),

"I'm almost positive if you can download information straight to your mind, you can delete it as well. Which just makes me believe you're refusing to do so, even if at the cost of my dignity-"

Lucy lightly gasped when an arm snaked around her waist, another gripping her wrist, yanking her off the wall. She collided with Hibiki's chest, feeling the hand slacken on her wrist and instead enclose on her back. She tilted her head up to meet a very-serious Hibiki.

"Has it ever occurred to you I didn't want to delete any memory with you? Because that'd be one less moment I was with you."

Lucy blushed.

"I told you I didn't like you up on that wall. You might fall in..."

His voice was a low whisper and their faces were too close. She felt his breadth, warm, hitting her face lightly and heat had instantly engulfed the duo.

For a second, she honestly thought they were about to kiss.

"Besides, when will I get another chance to see Lucy's bo-"

A punch quickly silenced Hibiki and a fuming Lucy spurted on about being in the company of a pervert before storming off, leading the duo back home.

* * *

><p>Having cooled off along the way, Lucy had returned to normal when they stopped outside her apartment. She still couldn't look Hibiki in the eyes.<p>

"I'm off for the weekend. I was actually intending on asking you if you'd like to spend date four tomorrow, if you weren't already..."

Lucy leaned to the side.

"I'm not. And I'd like that."

They both smiled at each other in unison, only to awkwardly break eye contact upon the realization.

"Then it's decided, tomorrow night? This time, I'll treat us."

Lucy nodded, turning to open her door. However, before she fully stepped inside, she paused and again looked back at Hibiki.

"Hibiki," She called, causing him to stop mid-motion of turning.

"You...I'm still not sure why you're doing this. I'm not...convinced," she finally decided upon.

Hibiki smiled, hiding the tiniest pang of sadness at her distrust. It was to be expected.

"I know. That's what these hundred dates are for. To convince you."

Lucy didn't smile through her quizzical pout, but Hibiki knew she wasn't mad. He turned, taking his leave as the door clicked behind him, announcing Lucy's departure. The moment she was gone, Hibiki hit himself.

"Too close," he blushed, thinking back to the moment outside, with Lucy in his arms. It was too brash a move, all too quick. It definitely stepped over the boundaries Lucy held up, and he himself had felt jumbled and disconnected after the instinctive move. Still, he admitted, it wasn't all bad. She hadn't outright rejected him, at first. On the bench, he'd been afraid she revolted at his touch. Did she not trust him enough? But, that moment, when he'd pulled her down-she hadn't revolted then.

He shook his head. What hurry was he in? This was date three. He didn't need development. They had a hundred dates set out for what he was determined to accomplish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random facts about this chapter; Again, I'm terrible at humor so what little attempts at it sprinkled throughout this story mgiht not have translated well T_T Oh well...

Balancing cliche and boring is difficult lol I want these dates to be as natural as possible without loosing the flare of Fairy Tail, and maybe it's a goal of mine that they have some cliche romantic moment on each date (Though these first couple of dates will just be a tease ;p) I want there to be development in the relationship, but I have to span it out interestingly over a hundred dates/chapters. So, for those of you still willing to read til the end, I apologize and ask that you bear with me :)

I'm updating pretty quickly but don't expect this all the time lol I really want to get a few chapters out right now, quickly, so you readers really get a feel how this story is gonig to go-give you a chance to decide whetehr to follow it or not. That said, :D I love you guys! I love any review that you are considerate enoguh to leave, and It's a real treat when I'm notified how many people put alerts on this story! I don't want to disappoint ya'll so I'm trying hard to make this story good! (Shoot, another long A/N!) Anyway, thank you all so much!


	4. Rooftops

*Spoiler* Ren and Sherry give me hope for this couple~ They prove that mages from different guilds/towns can exist ;)

I'm goin for fluff, this chapter :p I hope you all enjoy it! I revised it so many times, then gave up and settled :p

Disclaimer: I own nothing~

* * *

><p>Lucy was no closer to being used to these odd dates as she was to accept that there might be a chance Hibiki and herself actually went through with all one hundred. Nonetheless, she set aside her doubts and hardly gave any thought to when Hibiki appeared at her doorstep at seven, their usual time, grinning widely. It was settled that seven seemed to be working for them so far, so why not continue with it.<p>

She'd instantly greeted him with a smile, testing the mood between them. Anything that passed between them the previous night either was being ignored or forgotten, because Hibiki seemed completely unfazed. Then again, he was far more used to this kind of thing than Lucy was.

"I hope you weren't too bored, spending the day in town till now."

Lucy instantly regretted her words, feeling like she'd just implied some selfish proposition that any time he wasn't spending with her was a waste in town. She didn't voice such because knowing the ever-so-charming Laytis, He would have simply agreed that any moment not by Lucy _was_ a waste. In some ways, honestly, he was no better than Loke in him shameless teasing and flirts.

"Actually, I was busy all day. I tried to see more of the town, scout some sites..."

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if I'm going to continue coming here nearly every weekend, I better get to know this second home more, shouldn't I? Besides, aren't you the one who told me maps and aps could only go so far? I need to experience these places -see them- first?"

He winked at her.

"Don't worry, I'll save the really special spots for you to show me, personally."

Lucy blushed but ignored the comment, instead reaching for her knit blazer, hesitating for a moment to eye Hibiki for conformation.

"Where...exactly are we going tonight?"

Hibiki only smiled.

* * *

><p>Like most summer nights, the sun was late to set, so a bit of orange and pink hues sprinkled themselves about the clouds, amongst the purple and blue that was settling in. Lucy asked Hibiki multiply times where they were going, but he insisted it was no where too fancy, and that it'd ruin the surprise to give it away now.<p>

He did remark she shouldn't feel self conscious about how she dressed either, because 'no one would notice'.

Lucy then trudged silently behind Hibiki, racking through her mind all the possible places he could be taking her. She knew this town better than him, and knew all the possible date spots-the finest restaurants, the most interesting attractions. But every turn of a corner threw her off and she'd narrow down the choices yet again, mentally, only to eventually give up on guessing. Where were they going?

"I'm aware that you know this town better than I do," Hibiki commented back to Lucy, after he'd let her fume a little in her aggravation and anticipation. She cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not exactly a native, but...I have lived here for over a year..."

Hibiki smiled as they arrived at a quaint bed and breakfast, the one Lucy assumed Hibiki was staying at. She knew the place to be a bit pricy-right on the river, it wasn't incredibly spacious but loomed relatively high over the surrounding shops, with, Lucy suspected, at least eight stories. She interpreted that Hibiki was taking her to the board's cafeteria. A pleasant eat, she had been there before. Their pastries were a bit too moist for her taste.

"So, you'd say you've seen everything about this town?"

Lucy almost responded confidently as Hibiki ushered her in, but to her surprise he tugged her past the cafeteria, through the lobby towards the halls.

"Y-yes..?" Lucy commented, looking behind her at everything that they passed. Where was he taking her? He wasn't leading her to his room to have his way with her, was he?

Instantly, all her previous internal compliments about how much of a gentleman he was vanished, and she cursed at herself for having left her keys at home.

Wait now, Lucy, she thought. Just...see where this goes.

At the staircase entrance, Hibiki stopped them. Lucy blushed at the sudden halt, for it prompted Hibiki to graze her arm.

"Close your eyes, alright, Lucy?"

Despite her prior reserves and the looming gut-feeling of doubt, Lucy nodded. Hibiki slipped his own hand again into her, stabilizing the second at her elbow.

"I'll help you up the stairs, ok? Sorry, I just...want this to be a surprise."

* * *

><p>The trip up the stairs began as awkward. Lucy tripped several times, but each time Hibiki somehow caught or balanced her out. It was slow, and several times she dared to peak to see exactly how many fleets of stairs they'd traveled. She figured they were going to have dinner in his room, perhaps room service? She bit her lip when the air got cooler, the temperature dropping as the sun had, she suspected, completely set.<p>

Their close contact also was unnerving Lucy. She really hoped Hibiki wasn't looking at her face, too focused on their feet and safety, to see the bright blush spreading. She knew if nothing else he could feel the heat of her rising, and for a moment she even debated asking to stop a moment to remove her blazer.

As though that'd help.

When they finally stopped, Hibiki quickly withdrew his hands, leaving Lucy blind and alone. His voice, however, announced he was only a few feet in front of her, still egging her to move forward.

"Almost there...are you ready?"

She heard the push of a door, and immediately felt a rush of cold air swarm into the corridor.

"Alright, go ahead."

Lucy opened her eyes.

It was the rooftop. That much was apparent by the fact the walls and ceiling were the sky itself, in which the sun had (as Lucy had guessed) set completely. However, it still wasn't so dark that nothing could be seen-rather, the entire town was lit up for the night, and completely visible. Adorned on the rooftop was a single table, two chairs, with a beverage bottle and napkins set for two. Vines roped the railing, and a string of lights boxed in the area, looped between the vines and streamed across the gazebo-like rafters.

The roof, as Lucy had predicted, towered enough over it's neighboring complexes that those rooftops could be seen, none so much as decorated or coordinated as this one. The most spectacular sight, however, was the river just below, gently flowing as the lights of the streets beneath them reflected in the water. Lucy nearly keeled over with laughter, comparing her apprehensive fear that she was about to be murdered to the reality of the date.

"The hotel was gracious enough to lend me access to the roof. It really was a pain, dragging that table all the way up here," He added, sounding slightly irritated. Lucy smiled in reply, walking to the railing, leaning against it as she watched the waters below.

"It's...breath-taking."

Hibiki joined her, though kept his eyes on her rather than the sight she was seeing.

"Still think you've seen everything in this town?"

Lucy tilted her head, still amazed.

"I don't know how you pulled it off...You've been here a day, and you managed to make me feel like the stranger to my own home."

Hibiki shook his head, posing his hand to his chin.

"We can't have that, now, can we? You feeling uncomfortable?" He slammed his fist into his palm. "I've got it! What we need is drinks!"

Lucy cocked an eyebrow as Hibiki whistled.

A hotel staff member immediately appeared.

"Yosh!"

"Ah, perfect timing! We'll require some beverages. I'll have water to start and the lady will have...?" He turned questioning to Lucy, who had rotated to still lean supportively against the railing but face towards the set-table instead.

"The same."

Hibiki nodded, "very well, two waters, please!"

The waiter disappeared in a moment. Lucy turned her attention back to Hibiki, her smile uncontrollable as he grinned at her.

"You really went through all of this..."

Hibiki shrugged.

"By this point in time, you should know better than to question-"

"But I still do."

Hibiki sighed, still smiling however.

"If you would just accept that I'm going to spoil you like this, then these nights could be even more enjoyable, you know?"

Lucy puffed her cheeks.

Hibiki took a step back from the railing, instead stepping over to the table and pulling out what Lucy assumed to be her chair, motioning her to fill the seat as he added,

"You're the only one I see tonight. So, you might as well be the only one present, too."

* * *

><p>The night seemed to fill forever. Waiting for their courses, Lucy indulged Hibiki in an aerial tour of the town, pointing out all the buildings and spots she recognized, much like the previous night. She was so enthralled in the new view she had of these familiar places, she hardly noticed Hibiki had yet to follow her eyes to the designated spots and instead had focused on her the whole night. She made a point every few sentences to break, pausing for an interruption which he would gladly fill, commenting either in some sarcastic remark about the credibility of her stories or remarking to mentally make a note to make reservations at later dates. When silence fell between the two, while they ate, Lucy would steal glances at Hibiki, only to furiously blush as she caught his glance, in which she'd side-look to the rooftop decor.<p>

"You set all this up?" She breathed, leaning back in her seat after feeling stuffed from the final course. Hibiki raised his plate, sliding some chocolate truffle of sorts onto her own plate. Lucy shook her head.

"I'm too stuffed! Excessive eating is no good for my diet, especially this late at night," Lucy added, well aware of the hard work it took to keep maintenance of her physique. Hibiki threw a hand up in retaliation.

"No, no excuses. Try it," He commanded, to which Lucy, reluctantly, abided.

She instantly regretted it.

"This... is really good."

Hibiki smiled.

"So, you like chocolate?"

"Hm? Wh-what do you mean by that..?"

Hibiki shrugged.

"I didn't mean much of anything by it. I'm just...trying to get to know you."

He tapped at his temple.

"For Archive, you know.."

Lucy scoffed.

"Of course, this is all for business," she cooed.

The two smugly smiled, which after a moment Lucy caught onto and quickly looked down at her lap. What was she doing? Flirting so obviously like this? Mentally, she slapped herself. This is fine and all, but don't provoke things in the sweet voice of yours, Lucy! she thought.

Sighing dramatically inwardly, she acknowledged the woes of being desirably cute.

Hibiki couldn't help but imagine right now Lucy was indulging in some vain thought.

* * *

><p>After a brief clearing of his throat, Hibiki threw his napkin down. Rising from his seat, Lucy followed. The two found themselves again leaning against the railing. The sky was considerably darker now with, like the previous night, fewer lights the further into the night it became.<p>

Hibiki pointed towards the water, where Lucy actually made out, from the height up, the outline of their shadows. She extended two hands, waving and jumping, cautiously, to watch the mirrored outline of herself do the same back at her.

Hibiki chuckled at the antic.

"So, you're amused easily." He mocked having an epiphany. "You're like a child!"

Lucy punched his arm. "I am not!" It was more of a tap.

"I leave tomorrow. Will you see me off?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Not sure, does that count as a date? If so, it's not a very imaginable one."

Hibiki laughed.

"No, no date. Can't I see you outside these official dates?"

Lucy blushed at the prospect of these 'official' dates, but knew his meaning.

"A-alright, I'll see you off at the station tomorrow."

She bit her lip.

"And...and the next date?"

Hibiki was taken back a moment, catching that Lucy was avoiding his eyes.

"I'll come every weekend, as long as I'm free...and, you want me, that is."

Lucy blushed furiously.

"W-w-want you?"

Her brain seemed to overheat with the vision that flooded into her head.

"N-not like that!" Hibiki countered.

Lucy bit her lip. This was the moment, now was her chance. If she really wanted to end this absurd challenge, now was the moment to voice so. Her mouth quivered open.

_Stop fighting this._

The voice in her head instantly made her shut her mouth. She pulled it into a smile.

"Alright, weekends it is." She hummed victoriously, turning away from him. "But don't say I didn't warn you when these trips take their toll on you!"

Hibiki chuckled.

"I see it's going to take awhile before you finally accept my intentions."

"What are your intentions?"

Lucy perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps, turning to see Hibiki had close the gap between them.

"I told you, didn't I? I'll convince you, even if takes a hundred nights," He raised a hand to her chin, tilting it ever so slightly in favor of his height. Lucy seemingly froze.

"I'm going to prove to you that you're the only one..."

Now they were as close as the night before-no, closer! Lucy felt her legs betray her, buckling at the knees as her ankles fell prey to weakening. Lucy's lids began to flutter shut, and she knew exactly where this was leading to.

_Was this such a bad thing?_

Again, the voice in her head urged her to stop fighting this.

In the quickest move, Lucy popped up off her heels, leaning slightly to the side to peck a kiss on Hibiki's cheek. Dumbfounded, he just stood there, his grip on her chin gone as they continued to stand in close proximity with each other, yet the moment having been killed.

Lucy neither smiled nor frowned, blushing madly with a held breath as she waited for Hibiki to say or do something. Was he mad at her for her reaction? Her instinct?

Hibiki stepped backwards, lowering his head as a hand shot to his neck, rubbing it.

"It is pretty late. I'll walk you home-"

"D-don't worry about that, I mean we're already at your place, I'd hate to make you walk all the way there and back-"

"Halfway then," He smiled, looking up again. But, his smile seemed a little pressed; forced. Lucy felt her heart sank but smiled meekly back nonetheless.

"A-alright then."

Lucy turned, expecting Hibiki to follow. For a moment, he didn't. He clenched his fists, cursing at himself. Get a grip, he thought. Control yourself, or he really will mess things up. His eyes flickered downcast.

Why did Lucy fight him so much?

* * *

><p>The walk was awkward and silent, but by the end of it, any tension from the missed moment had dispersed as Lucy brightly thanked Hibiki for the date.<p>

"N-next weekend, then, alright?"

Hibiki beamed a smile at her.

"Next weekend."

Lucy turned to take her leave.

"Then...until then!"

"-And Lucy?"

She stopped.

"I meant what I said. You're...the only one."

Without anything to retort back to such a bold proclamation, Lucy took her leave.

Hibiki watched her disappear, wondering if she really thought all his advances were some kind of joke. Just the latest fad of a playboy. He slipped his hands into his pocket, turning to leave, when the thought occurred to him-maybe it wasn't the honesty of his intentions she was questioning.

Maybe it was hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random facts bout this chapter: Did you realize Hibiki is 27, after the time skip, while Lucy is still 17/18? Not that that's a bad thing~ (For all those Rave fans, I'd like to point out Shuda was 29, Cattleya was 19 :p proof that Hiro Mashima doesn't care bout age :3) And with that last comment, that's the second time this post that I've pointed out reasons why this couple is legit XD On to my actual story~

Oh, actually, first I've gotta say-Reviewers! I absolutely love you guys! Your reviews just...make my day! (Hachibukai! I love your reviews! Thank you! Everyone!)

I tried to keep them in character, but...it's difficult. Hibiki is so sauve all the time, but he's gotta have some vulnerability (The Nirvanna thing..? Right..?) Sooo I try :p This chapter kinda really introduced I guess the two conflicts the characters will be fighting pretty much this whole story (Or at least a good few couple of dates) For Lucy, her reserves against Hibiki-I think she's too smart to immediately fall for him, she is pretty much the most sane character in this universe, so it'll take her a bit to overcome that. For Hibiki, I think he's a guy who knows what he wants, but he's not about to rush to get it; If nothing else, for this story, he genuinely likes Lucy-but he's gotta work for her ;)

There's probably a lot more I wanted to say about this chapter, but I really need to work on cutting down these A/N sizes and it'd bore ya'll anyway lol So, I hope those of you brave enoguh to continue with this story enjoyed this chapter! I'll update soon, Whether that's good or not though! XD


	5. Breakfast

This chapter was inevitable...in a hundred dates, it was bound to include the cliche scene of a sick Lucy-So, I thoguht I'd get it out of the way early. To me, this is pretty fluffy...comparatively to the previous chapters, I think..? To me...I don't know, read for yourself! :D

Disclaimer-Nothing is mine

* * *

><p>Lucy resisted the urge to hurl the moment her eye lids squinted open. She instantly felt the lurch in her stomach and the headache just waiting for her to raise her head from it's position. There was a bit of sunlight present through her drawn curtains, but only enough to suggest it was almost night.<p>

She made the mental note to never again offer help to Mirajane in preparing for tomorrow's summer Fairy Tail festival display. It was supposed to be a celebration of summer, nothing comparable to the extravagance of the Fantasia parade, but still notable mostly in the main attraction of fireworks (Courtesy 90% in due to Natsu). While Lucy had at first enjoyed the prospect of being helpful to the guild, spending the entire week helping with decorations and planning, it had been in the final home stretch towards the weekend that Mirajane had commanded that Lucy help with the final firework preparations alongside Natsu and Gray.

Lucy had foolishly obliged.

An hour later, Lucy had been enclosed in a frozen human icicle, courtesy of Gray's aim when blinded by streamers and Natsu's lack of respect towards the unspoken gentleman rule of not using a woman as a shield. Erza had initially avenged Lucy, however Natsu's KO result from said punishment did result in a lag of thawing time, and Lucy now blamed her sickness on that intense exposure to the cold for the period of time in which she had been. Her mini skirt and tank-top had been no help.

Mirajane had apologized and sent Lucy on her way home the following day, remarking if she took enough medicine and rested the next day or so, she should be better in time for the festival. Right now, Lucy severely doubted she'd ever recover.

Groggy and miserable, she pondered for a moment why she had woken up at all, her room so still and undisturbed.

A thunderous knock at her door answered that question.

* * *

><p>Hibiki flinched when, rather than being greeted with a cheery "in a moment", like he'd expected, he instead heard a thump, and groan, followed by some inhuman snarl that after a moment he pieced to either be a warning or a greeting. When the door finally opened after a click of the lock, he understood it was meant to be both.<p>

Lucy looked wretched upon first glance. Wrapped under her comforter, her face was visible through the only gap she'd created in her engulfing suit. Her face was pale and stray strands of blonde hair clung to her temples with sweat. Her eyes were puffy and her nose looked sunburn. She squinted, then scrutinized her face into some scowl, finally unleashing a sneeze that sent Hibiki a few feet backwards from jumping.

"I...I'b so'wy...I..." A hand poked out from somewhere and waved about Lucy's face, her words jumbled as she found any writer's articulate ability she'd once thought to possess completely having abandoned her. She looked apologetically at Hibiki, who frowned at her current health state.

"I...I forgot, an'...an' thi'h happe'd..." She attempted to apologize but a sneeze, again, cut her off.

Her hand fumbled to find the door.

"I'b really so'wy," she emphasized, the gripping the handle as she meant to close the door, "Maybe...maybe I' fee'w be'er tomorrow..."

Hibiki's hand slammed against the door, halting it mid-close.

"Lucy...what kind of man would leave someone in your state alone?"

Lucy almost responded, but instead broke any serious argument between the two with yet another sneeze. The coughing fit that followed didn't help matters.

Lucy's perception blurred, and after what seemed to be one fell moment, found herself lifted by Hibiki. He'd grabbed her at the waist and thighs, half throwing her over his shoulder with her ankles hovering above the ground, carrying her form the doorway and laying her back, gently, in her bed, somehow unwrapping himself from under her bundle of sheets. He helped her spread out the comforter, smoothing it out to tuck her in, and quickly found a second afghan to throw over it as well, further burying Lucy in heat. Lucy gave no protest, though she frowned in displeasure at befalling the misfortune of 'caretaker' upon him.

Hibiki pulled over her desk chair, propping it beside Lucy's bed, a comfortable distance from the edge that gave him enough space to prop his feet along the mattress, and settled in it. Lucy took in, from behind her sheets, that Hibiki was dressed, as usual, in a blazer. Guiltily, she thought of what reservations she must have caused him to cancel. She mentally cursed herself for having gotten sick.

She muttered an apology, but it hardly was audible, spoken through muffled sheets burying up to her nose. Her sniffle, however, did not go unheard.

"Lucy," Hibiki began. "It's fine. People get sick. It's alright for others to take care of you."

That's...not what I meant, she thought, grateful that he was sacrificing his night to be with her nonetheless. She just hated how inconvenient this must be for him.

"Where do you keep tissues?"

Lucy nodded towards a night stand across the room, which Hibiki instantly retracted a tissue box from. He also pulled over a trash can, thankfully recently emptied with only a few crumpled, rejected papers in them. Hibiki, from his chair, again looked about the room.

"Are you hungry? Could you stomach anything?"

Lucy thought for a moment. Maybe a meal wouldn't hurt too much? She was hungry, she knew that much. Slowly, she nodded, not wanting to embarrass herself through her speech any further. Hibiki smiled.

"What do you feel in the mood for?"

She shook her head.

"You do't ha' to do 'his aw 'or me..."

Hibiki shook his head, a stern expression warding off her attempts to do away with him.

"I'm not hearing any of it, Lucy. Now, I don't know about you, but.." He stood up, smiling as he eyed the kitchen.

"I feel in the mood for breakfast."

Lucy coughed, cringing into a ball under her comforters as she watched Hibiki cross her complex towards the kitchen.

"B-breakfas'?"

Hibiki shouted back from submerging under a cabinet, "Yeah. Think you're up for some waffles?"

Lucy smiled.

"I'd wub some."

* * *

><p>Lucy listened to the racket of Hibiki pulling forth her waffle maker (She was amazed she had one, let alone he found it) and was even more so intrigued in listening to the sizzle of batter. Hibiki worked quickly, without so much as a word, but she still could hear him opening every cabinet and drawer in search of silverware and plates, baking ingredients and glasses. She shut her eyes for a moment, drifting off to these familiar sounds, until a nudge forced her eyes open.<p>

"I hope you don't mind them crunchy, they're a bit burnt."

Lucy eyed, peeking from atop her covers, Hibiki to his plate of waffles, and finally back to Hibiki, smiling.

"The're perfec'!"

Hibiki set the plate like a buffet at Lucy's bedside, slowly helping her inch into a seated position, propping her back and head up with pillows. He set up a breakfast in bed arrangement such for that of a queen. He'd already poured her a glass of water and during his undertaking position of chef had come across the countertop medicine Mirajane had lent Lucy, assuming it to be a necessity towards her condition and bringing it over just in case. Lucy blushed when he seated himself in the wicker chair, leaning back and admiring his work.

"I promise they're good, just drown them in syrup if they're too crunchy."

Lucy nodded before slowly bringing herself to take a bite.

It was a bit burnt.

But, taking his advice, syrup did wonders to soften the crisp and all in all she couldn't remember having had waffles in so long.

Hibiki looked about the room.

"I didn't really get a good look at your place the last time I was here...I hope you don't mind, I memorized your kitchen just a moment ago."

Lucy smirked at his joke.

"Well, I su'bose tha's 'ayment 'or ruining our date."

Hibiki frowned, setting his fork down.

"You didn't ruin our date, Lucy. Things like this happen. I'm glad I still got to spend time with Lucy at her house, even if it was at the expense of your health."

Lucy bit at her lip.

"Wha...wha' did you ha'e blanned 'or tonigh'?"

Hibiki took a bite and shrugged.

"Isn't this fine?"

Lucy pouted, convinced she'd ruined some big reservation or what not. Hibiki refused to tell.

"Now, we've got some food in you, but I'm not convinced that alone will get you any better. So, you'd better take some of...this," Hibiki reached for the bottle, squinting at the label. He side-glanced at Lucy, as though to question the reliability of the substance. Lucy provided no such comfort, but shrugging her nonetheless filled a spoonful with the liquid, holding it out for Lucy to take.

Not risking Hibiki having to embarrassingly feed the spoonful into her, Lucy took the spoon herself and sipped.

Immediately, her throat burned and the bitterness of the medicine almost jump started her gag reflexes.

Hibiki instantly had the glass of water to her lips, much in the way she had feared to avoid with the medicine.

Really, wasn't this all too much?

She coughed a bit and he backed off, setting the glass down. Lucy smiled gratefully at him.

"You...are a natu'al at tending to others."

Hibiki chuckled at the compliment.

"It's my specialty."

Lucy darted her eyes to her hands, settled in her lap. Her clammy palms fumbled about her thumbs, nervous as silence fell between the two of them.

"I really do feel bad for this...I'd forgotten all about tonight, and you came all this way..."

Hibiki shook his head.

"I've already told you, it's fine."

Looking up, Lucy met that irresistibly charming smile of his, that default expression, and blushed.

* * *

><p>"You need some rest," Hibiki finally offered.<p>

Lucy froze, watching him rise from his chair. He went about setting the pillows down and propping Lucy back flat on her back, pulling the comforter over her again. For a brief moment, her heart skipped a beat. Was he going to leave? Her hand wiggled under the blanket but she stopped it from reaching out. She couldn't ask him to stay with her, not after she'd already ruined their date by being sick. It was enough that he'd even stayed and cooked for her. She balled her hand into a fist, keeping her mouth closed as she rigidly nodded at his advice. He turned around, prompting her to open her mouth. She wanted to call, don't go! Not yet, just...stay until I fall asleep. But, that was selfish, and already, he'd-

"I...I made a mess in your kitchen. I...If it's alright with you, I mean to clean it up. In the meantime, you should get some sleep."

Lucy's eyes widened for a moment, watching as Hibiki again hesitated before moving to walk.

He glanced over his shoulder at Lucy, catching her doe-brown eyes and smiling.

"If it's alright, I'd like to tidy the place up a bit. I promise I won't touch or look at anything...Besides, I really should wait out your fever. You might wake up suddenly and need something, and I'd feel better if I was present in case that did happen."

Lucy nodded lightly, hiding her growing smile with the blankets, reminding herself how grateful she was that her blush was currently being mistaken for a fever. Closing her eyes, she warmed to the comfort that he wouldn't leave her, and the fact that she hadn't even needed to ask him not to. She drifted off to the sound of Hibiki sorting through dishes, ceramic clanging to metal.

Lucy slept almost entirely through their fifth date.

* * *

><p>The kitchen was spotless and Hibiki was exhausted. While it was tempting to explore the abode any further, he denied himself that adventure, settling with maybe another time, another date. He didn't want to intrude on anything, or get caught by Lucy poking where he wasn't supposed to. He wasn't about to loose her trust that easily (He was completely unaware of that at that moment Lucy had already experienced the breech in privacy courtesy of her teammates).<p>

He stole a glance at Lucy, who appeared peacefully sound asleep. Smiling, he approached her. He extended a hand, checking her temperature before declaring mentally to himself that she seemed to have sweated out the fever. He brushed his hand down to her shoulder, meaning to stir her awake to announce his departure. But, something about her innocent expression, so relaxed and peaceful. He didn't want to disturb her. He straightened to leave, but then questioned if she would mind waking up to find him gone unannounced. He didn't feel right in doing that either.

He couldn't help himself and stole another glance at Lucy. Her chest lightly rose and fell in rhythm with her breathing. She was at peace, undisturbed and vulnerable. She was adorable.

His mind made up, he leaned in closer. He hesitated a breadth away from her, his own hair stirring every time he exhaled, bent low and in her face. For a moment, he feared she'd wake up. When she didn't, he swallowed any regret that could very well be inevitable and leaned forward, closing the gap.

He laid a gentle kiss on her brow, holding it for the briefest of moments to brace himself for her waking.

When she didn't, he released the kiss and stepped back, admiring his stolen moment. She'd never know.

He took a few steps from her room before it bluntly hit him that he was, indeed, exhausted. As in beyond walking capability.

Maybe Lucy wouldn't mind..?

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up in total darkness. Everything was pitch black, save for the green numbers of her digital clock, which read at first an incomprehensible number that after much thought, she deciphered to read well past three in the morning. Her stomach had settled and while a trace of a headache could be felt pumping in her temples, she otherwise felt better.<p>

She pulled back the comforters, only to quickly realize it was too cold without them, hurriedly wrapping herself so only her feet (Sacrifices were necessary) stuck out. She pushed herself from her mattress, padding quickly along her floor. So, Hibiki had gone home after all? She smiled.

Did she expect otherwise?

He must have determined that she was in no danger of awakening anytime soon, and having concluded that she would sleep peacefully through the night, left.

Lucy's throat felt dry and she settled of water. Tip-toeing to the kitchen, she fumbled for the fridge, opening it and releasing a spotlight of bright, florescent light. From behind her, she heard a light groan.

Half jumping, Lucy turned around to see a lump sprawled across her couch. Regaining her breadth, she acknowledged it was Hibiki himself. Closing the fridge, she let her eyes adjust to the dark first before she treaded carefully and quietly towards the man. She knelt next to him, her eyes running over his features as she noted he looked exhausted.

His blazer was dawned across her chair, his sleeves rolled up tot he elbow no doubt in his frenzy of cleaning. She twisted her head about the room, noticing a notable difference in the overall cleanliness. She smirked.

He cooked, cleaned, cared for the sick...

He really was just another step towards perfect.

Lucy caught herself, her hand half suspended in touching his face and lingering dangerously near it. She quickly withdrew it, standing and abruptly turning to ditch the man.

However, another groan caught her attention and she turned to see him yet again twitching in his sleep. It took her a moment to understand why.

Without a second thought, she unraveled herself from her comforter, spreading it over the couch. She wasn't brave enough to tuck him in-fear spread that he perhaps was a light sleeper and even this adjustment in temperature would wake him. However, he showed no such signs of rising and she settled that he wouldn't, so long as she didn't disturb him any further. Now defenseless against the air, Lucy quickly dived herself back under her second blanket, courtesy of Hibiki from earlier, cuddling to herself as she pushed thoughts of Hibiki from her mind. Yes, he'd gone above and beyond, but it was just something any friend would do for another.

Denial came to mind, but likewise she ignored it. She didn't want to think about anything right now. She just wanted to fall back asleep. Maybe if Hibiki was still there in the morning, and if she woke before him, she might repay him by making him some breakfast.

She wouldn't burn the waffles.

* * *

><p>The scent of bacon and the sound of sizzling eggs woke Hibiki that morning. He sat abruptly up, looking either way around his surroundings. It wasn't the first time he'd woken in a room not his own. Still, recollections for this particular setting were slow to come to mind, until he heard a cheery voice from behind him, "Morning!"<p>

He whipped around to find Lucy waving from the kitchen.

"I hope you're not completely full from last night, because I did just go through all this effort to repay you with breakfast."

Hibiki rose, rubbing at his eyes and then neck, which had developed a rather painful crick.

"You really need to stop thinking in terms of favors and this ridiculous fantasy of 'repaying' me. I already told you..."

It was then that it dawned on Hibiki how much of a leap a simple date had made in turning into spending the night. He quickly eyed the nearest clock. It was past six, still light outside.

"I...I'm sorry, Lucy, I didn't mean to spend the night, I guess I was just tired and crashed on your-"

"I know." Lucy served the eggs, setting out a plate for herself and Hibiki as she retrieved some juice from the fridge.

"It's fine. I mean, you did take care of me all last night. Besides," She smiled bubbly, setting two glasses down.

"If you'd have left sometime during the night, I wouldn't have had the chance to ask you out to be my date tonight."

Hibiki cocked an eyebrow, pausing before taking a bite of his meal. Lucy was by far a better breakfast chef than him.

"You're asking me out?" He mocked bewilderment. "I've...never been on one with a girl before!"

Lucy laughed, easily proving to Hibiki that her health was completely restored.

"The summer show is tonight. Fairy Tail puts together this big firework display-" She emphasized with her hands, "and it's really spectacular. I only saw it once, last-er, seven years ago. But, this year, we really mean to top ourselves! Make up for the postponed years, I mean..."

Hibiki smiled.

"I'll have to check my calendar, I mean, I did have plans to hang out with someone later tonight."

Lucy stuck out her tongue.

"I'll pick you up this time, around your place. The usual time?"

"I'd like that."

He yawned, again pulsing at his neck to then notice his clothes. Wrinkled and sullen, he frowned, examining his collar and sleeves. He must look like a mess. He glanced at Lucy, noticing she must have primped herself during his sleep-in, for her hair looked combed and her clothes were neat and new. Maybe she meant to make up for last night, where she had resembled a less energetic-Lucy. Not that he thought she'd looked any less pretty.

"I do think I've overstayed my visit, seeing as the night is over and it's already..." He motioned to the clock. "I'd better get back and shower. No doubt my smell is not helping in your recovery."

Lucy again smiled, a sight Hibiki knew he wouldn't ever mind waking up to.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks to you. But it may be best if you went home. I have to be at the guild around seven, for the final preparations. You might be able to catch a few more winks of sleep, maybe fix that crick in the neck of yours."

Hibiki nodded in agreement at her concern.

At the door, Lucy having seen him to it, she again apologized, he looking down at her with his jacket in hand.

"Sorry for everything...again. I promise I'll make up for it tonight! We all worked really hard for it, so..."

Hibiki laughed.

"I bet it's a show only Fairy Tail could put on."

He wasn't sure if that was a compliment or fact.

Lucy smiled, grateful Hibiki had kept the situation completely neutral. She could imagine how her helpless, frail figure could have been tempting to his wolfish eyes.

Hibiki smirked, well aware Lucy was having one of those vain moments, throwing a hand up in a wave before turning, slinging his jacket over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random facts about this chapter-Hibiki seems smitten, doesn't he? Really smug and content! :p I don't know, maybe they were really out of character... Lucy switched from being clingy to impartial-I probably should have adjusted and worked with this chapter some more, but I'm jsut anxious to type these chapters and post them. It is a hundred so not only am I trying to spare dragging this out too long for you, the readers, but myself as well. If I get tired with this story, imagine you guys! T_T (FYI, I'm up to date ten but I'm probably only satisfied with up to date...six. XD Lots of revising in need!)

Reviewers! I absolutely love any comment you readers leave me, and I'm even more thrilled when people fave or even jsut alert this story! Trying to make this story enjoyable, leave any kind of comment or suggestion or what not that you'd like, I really appreciate any of them! :3 Thank you, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Sparks

Double update! I thought this chapter and the previous one semi went hand-in-hand, might as well keep ya'll from waiting :) No suspense on what it was gonna be :p

Disclaimer: None of this is mine

* * *

><p>Hibiki felt an intense role-reversal as he anxiously fumbled at his collar, pacing in the hotel's lobby.<p>

The staff of the bed and breakfast Hibiki had stayed at the previous weekend were more than thrilled to find his return that weekend, all too accommodating as they hooked him up to the same suite he'd rented his last stay, even providing a discount for his frequent traveler stays. The lobby wasn't crowded, most tourists and guests ushering themselves quickly from it to head towards the night's main event, though Hibiki did feel the burning eyes of the check-in counter staff, mostly female, goggling at him from behind.

"Hibiki, over here!"

Lucy waved from the lobby's entrance, stepping lightly as Hibiki and herself closed the gap of the lobby between themselves. Lucy stopped in front of him, but somehow he swiftly reached at her hand, bending low to bestow it with a kiss.

Blushing furiously, Lucy withdrew her hand.

"Wh-wh-what was that for?"

Hibiki smirked at her reaction, only confirming in her mind that he'd done that solely for the purpose of making her flustered.

"Just expressing my desire in spending the night with you, Lucy."

She turned her head away, clearly affected and clearly not wanting to give Hibiki the satisfaction of knowing it affected her.

"St-still as unctuous as ever...don't you ever drop that act?"

* * *

><p>The show was to be displayed along the shore, over the bay front. Some precautions were implied (Under normal circumstances, the fireworks would be set out from in the water, on some carrier of sorts; however, seeing as how Natsu was the main provider, boats and ferries were out of the question, and the show would make do with some controlled aiming along the shore. Likewise, this event was Fairy Tail hosted, so naturally it went without saying that things were expected to go off with, indeed, and hitch and that it was only natural the inhabitants of Magnolia be prepared for...well, Fairy Tail).<p>

Lucy dragged Hibiki atop a small hill, not far from the sight itself, insisting it was the perfect spot, close enough but out of Natsu's fire range. She motioned him to follow her to an open spot, settling herself on a patch of soft grass. She crossed her legs to the side, conscious of her skirt, and nodded for Hibiki to join her. seating himself beside her, Hibiki questioned if she'd be needed for the main event herself.

"It really is all taken care of. Natsu is covering the fireworks, with some help from Macao and Evergreen even," Lucy explaining her fairy glitter helped tremendously in feeding Natsu's own fire with some 'flare'. "And the water portion is performed mostly by Juvia, with some assistance from Gray."

Hibiki cocked a brow. A water show corresponding to the fireworks display?

"Besides," Lucy added, blushing a light pink as she turned away, "when I explained to Mirajane how I had a..." She hesitated a moment, "date, she gave me the night off. She said I should show you a true Fairy Tail experience, that..." Her voice faded out of audibility, but before Hibiki could question Lucy's lost words, a single shot to the sky resounded. After a moment, a single spray of light showered from atop the lake, and Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Oh! That's Alzack's light shot! He must be in this show as well! I thought for sure he'd be with Bisca and..." Again, Lucy's voice was lost and the sky was lit with orange flames.

For a moment, the scene appeared hellish to Hibiki, like some apocalypse of a burning sky, a dragon's breath tearing at the clouds.

Then, the flames mixed and mingled with a purple, forming an aurora that extended across the color spectrum. Lucy leaned over to whisper the name "Macao", a name Hibiki recognized from earlier. When the flames faded, Hibiki searched the sky, anticipating the next move.

Lucy tugged at his arm, lightly at his blouse' sleeve. His eyes fell to her hand and followed the other as it pointed out towards the water. When a calm lake had once settled, a whirlpool now stirred in the center, building and building in size and intensity until, again, Hibiki feared for a moment some monster was awakening from the depths.

Hibiki also noted Lucy hadn't dropped her hand from his sleeve, still clinging like an anxious child. As composed as Hibiki appeared, he was as interested in the next display as she was, and unlike her he had no idea what to expect.

Finally, the whirlpool burst into a cyclone, and Hibiki flinched in desire to shield Lucy. However, he stopped himself when she gleefully exclaimed "Juvia!" The cyclone lifted higher into the sky, before breaking way to reveal a sole figure, melted in as one with the water.

So this was Fairy Tail?

* * *

><p>Flames lit the sky again, this time adorned with a shimmer that Hibiki determined to be the work of 'Evergreen'. These sparkles clung to the sky longer than any normal firework, switching between hues of greens and yellows and blues and purples. Just as they began to fade, a great gust blew through them, swirling them into shapes and patterns in the sky before dispersing into nothingness.<p>

Down in the water, a symphony of waves were rising and falling, like a spouting fountain, matching in synchronization with the sky.

Lucy again urged Hibiki to turn his attention to the corner of the bay; a step ahead of the crowd as, just as she motioned, action stirred in the otherwise dormant portion of the stage.

At first, Hibiki couldn't make out what spread across the lake, but then determined it was ice. The lake was being frozen over, creating a path with a full on collision course towards the mini whirlpools and columns of water provided by Juvia.

Hibiki braced himself for some spectacular collision, but instead the ice seemed to dodge, like an obstacle course, around the water. Shapes twirled and formed, surrounding the active polls, creating a solid stage of aesthetic design.

Meanwhile, the fireworks continued to speckle in the sky.

Hibiki took this moment to catch a glimpse of Lucy. Of all the amazing sights, he found her pure enjoyment the prettiest by far.

Blue and orange light danced across her face with each display, and her eyes reflected every last glitter. Her smile was wide and every once and awhile an enthusiastic gasp escaped her lips. She hardly noticed he'd long since diverted his eyes from the show, still occasionally absently leaning over to remark on a new member's appearance or some secret behind a trick.

It was hard to will himself to do so, but he finally broke her concentration, pulling her attention from the lights and the lake.

"Lucy."

"Hm?"

The sound of cracking and the flickering of lights filled the silence for a moment between the two as Hibiki followed his eyes across Lucy's face. They weren't particularly close, other than Lucy's hand that edged itself ever-so-closely towards Hibiki's own, but she still felt a rise in heat, as though anticipating something she wasn't all too ready for, and yet wasn't completely against.

"Do you think...could I meet your guild mates?"

If Hibiki thought he'd never seen Lucy's face light up like it had while watching the fireworks, he instantly refuted it.

"Of course! I'll introduce you to them, next weekend!"

In her excitement, she'd taken both of Hibiki's hands in her own, beaming with pride. Hibiki, slightly taken aback, didn't respond immediately. He knew she had a deep bond with her comrades, but he hadn't expected her to be so thrilled at such a simple suggestion. She swelled in the opportunity, eager to show off her first and foremost family. Hibiki exhaled, thinking how nice it was, seeing Lucy so passionate about something.

He found himself envious, yet again.

* * *

><p>He'd lost track at what was occurring in the show at the moment. Somehow, it appeared to be raining over the water and the fire and ice appeared like two dragons in the sky, sparring. Lucy had pulled her attention to Hibiki now, however, and he didn't mean to let it go.<p>

"What're they like?"

Lucy put on her own show, her hands expressing her words as she described the members of her guild. He listened, intently and mentally making note of every detail, storing it in Archive in preparation for next weekend. It wasn't long before, in her descriptions, she broke off into some anecdote or other, her emotions flaring depending on the occasion and mood of each memory. He noted the repeating occurrence of the theme of Natsu causing some grand-scale destruction of anything and everything, which always worked Lucy up the most as she retold the stories.

"It's mostly because of Natsu that I always cut it so close every month for paying rent!" She huffed dramatically before shrugging a little, adding, "Though sometimes it's Gray's fault...or Erza's..." Lucy pouted scornfully. "Actually, it's a wonder I ever pay rent...even Happy..."

Hibiki just laughed.

Somehow, Lucy branched off on numerous tirades on how destructive Fairy Tail really could be. The stories, a first-handed account, trumped any article Hibiki had read about, and he found himself wondering how Fairy Tail hadn't been disbanded yet. The stories trailed off into an array of memories, and Hibiki made mention to interject every once in awhile, so as to not get lost in the timeline, before the two found themselves bursting into laughter over the ridiculous antics of the guild.

* * *

><p>Breathing in between a fit of laughter, Lucy gasped, drawing their attention back towards the show.<p>

"This is the finale! Mirajane said there was a surprise even half of Fairy Tail wasn't aware of...she wouldn't even tell me!"

Hibiki could only imagine what Fairy Tail could possibly do to top themselves thus far in the show.

Lightning, apparently, could do the trick.

It cracked and split in the sky, but strangely enough it wasn't menacing like lightning usually associated to be. There was something spectacular about it, looped with flames as it curved again into shape. Words lit the sky up in lights, and Lucy half jumped from her position in recognition.

"That's Levy! She kept this a secret, even to me!"

The water danced, ice shattering in solid rain, reflecting light as it sunk through the surface. Like a dramatic overture, the water settled, then burst high into the sky, as though to reach the lights, in a spectacular show of magic and coordination, refulgent in appearance. Cheers boomed louder than the thunder itself in a roaring applause at the town's heroes.

Fairy Tail truly put on a show.

* * *

><p>Hibiki and Lucy had waited out the retreating crowd, taking in a few more minutes of conversation before the empty fields filled with lonely winds, signaling the duo to return home to warmth at that moment in time.<p>

Hibiki noticed but didn't mention that the gap between himself and Lucy, from their earliest date to now, had decreased drastically. Upon occasion, Lucy would brush his arm, though she caught herself and would quickly fall back. Hibiki kept his steps small to not pull ahead, and shortly they'd find themselves in sync as they walked.

All too soon, they reached Lucy's apartment. Either he imagined it, or Lucy put off vibes that maybe she, like him, wasn't ready for the night to end, but her yawn at that moment dissolved any inclinations to put off sleep any further. Hibiki mirrored the action.

"You leave same time tomorrow?"

Hibiki nodded, his eyes still intently focused on Lucy. She wasn't fully focused on the moment passing between the two of them, before blushing upon realization that they looked intimate in their silent staring, and turning away.

"Lucy, why do you always look away?"

This caught her off guard and, further discombobulating her as she helplessly tried to form a comeback.

Before she could even form words, Hibiki shook his head, lightly laughing.

"No, don't answer that." He straightened himself up, demanding Lucy's attention.

"I'm really looking forward to next weekend. I'll be in your hands."

Lucy smiled weakly, her brows still bent low apologetically.

"Mm..." She agreed.

He turned to leave.

"Hey, Hibiki?"

He looked back.

"I-I...I look away, because when you say and do things like that...I don't want you to see...Ah, never mind!" She perked up, her blush darkening but her smile also lifting. She waved at Hibiki.

"Next time, then!"

Hibiki smiled, but inwardly thought he'd missed something important.

The moment either one was out of earshot, a held breath was released. Lucy collapsed on her bed, her forearm limp over her forehead as she frowned at her own foolishness. She didn't have an answer for him. Not one that she could confidently tell him, anyway. That's right, her actions must appear so odd-so over-thought. He was used to girls giving into him without so much as a compliment. Did this make her weaker, or more naive, than them? What did he really think about her?

Hibiki pushed his hands into his pockets, dragging his feet through the stone streets. All he could think about was Lucy's smile, and her laugh. Mushy, he berated himself, but still...

It had to have been a bit of fairy dust effecting him, because he swore he'd seen sparks fly between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh, that cliche last line :3 I tried to reword it, cut it, but in the end...I had to have it :p Random facts about this chapter: Ehh the fireworks show, sounded cute-again, an inevitable date, I wanted it out of the way. I feel like Fairy Tail and Magnolia would make up any nubmer of excuses to put on some show of sorts. This wasn't supposed to be a big thing, believe me-Fantasia is saving that all for later. (You knew I was gonna do Fantasia, come on :3) Their conversations are getting more neutral...Hibiki again might be OOC, sorry!

I think I spent more time describing the show than coming up with some cute little fluff moment between the two, so that's why this chapter kinda lacks any moment like that...Need to work on my fluff writing! D:

Also, it's still early, but I'd lvoe to hear what's your favorite date so far! (If any stand out to you, that is!) I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if your expectations are falling! I'm trying! :) Til next chapter!


	7. Fairy Tail

Warning; This chapter has some language-Cuz it takes place in the Fairy Tail guild hall. I wasn't going to post this today, but I leave in a bit somewhere so I thought, eh~ Here ya'll go! I hope ya'll enjoy, this chapter misses the mark on romantic and aims more for humor, so forgive me!

Disclaimer- I~ own nothing!

* * *

><p>"It may be the weekend, but a lot of members still stop by the guild hall to hang out. I hope everyone's here...you really haven't met anyone outside of those from the alliance!"<p>

Hibiki smiled, not wanting to correct Lucy that he'd had an encounter or two with several of the members over the course of the seven years. While he'd never visited Magnolia, that hadn't stopped him from approaching Fairy Tail every Wizard Tournament, to offer his support in the guild's favor and express his sympathy for the guild. From those interactions, he'd acquainted himself, if only on the surface, with the few members who loyally stood beside the guild, even during it's fall.

The guild had bought back the lease of their old hall, and over a short course of time had refurbished it to it's former glory. It stood towering the neighboring buildings, a symbol of the town and in demanding of respect. The paint had been restored and clearly some improvements and (What he suspected to be child-proofing) adjustments had been made, but otherwise it was the same as it had been before the Tenrou fiasco, not that Hibiki had ever seen it.

Lucy stood at the doors, beaming at Hibiki.

"Ready?"

* * *

><p>Before Hibiki had even nodded fully, Lucy had pushed at the doors. instantly, The sound of chattering and laughing filled his ears and he felt Lucy tug at his arm, pointing for him to step aside. Baffled, he did so, barely missing being hit as a large mass whizzed past his head, inches from missing him, and colliding with the stone ground where Hibiki stood only a second ago. While Lucy smiled, unfazed, Hibiki nearly jumped out of his skin, looking down to recognize a familiar salmon-headed mage.<p>

A fuming Natsu sat up, showing not a scratch from his previous vaulting, instead letting out a passionate roar of irritation, much like a child's tantrum.

"Elfman, you bastard! That was cheating!"

Hibiki followed Natsu's eyes to a beast. Literally.

Massive and shadowed, a looming creature of muscle and fur, with scaled arms and tusks of horns, all grotesquely stitched together in some shape of a creature, loomed against the bar, a wicked grin that flashed every last toothy canine the beast possessed.

"True men don't complain or cry after a defeat, Natsu! Be manly and accept your loss!"

Did that thing just talk?

"No fair, no fair! That's still cheating!"

In an attempt to pump himself, Natsu let out a low crescendo, building up into a battle cry and he leapt into a running start, aiming for the giant creature. Happy stood nearby, giggling with a cheerful, "Aye, Natsu!"

Hibiki was frozen to his feet, fixated on this scene, before Lucy patted at his shoulder.

"Ne, just leave those two. Come on, I'll introduce you to Mira!"

Hibiki, dumbfounded, followed Lucy towards the bar.

He cautiously sat himself at a bar tool, looking about the hall's cafeteria. Tables and booths were set around a bejeweled horn decor, and the bar spread from wall to wall. The second level, above them, Hibiki only caught a glimpse of from his angle, but he saw it to be an expansion of the dining area. A cheery, airy voice pulled his attention back to the bar.

"May I take your order?"

"M-Mirajane!"

A frequent fan of the Sorcerer's Weekly, Hibiki had familiarized himself with Fairy Tail's centerfold spread poster-girl, Mirajane. Her hair, a bleached white that only complimented her dreamy blue eyes. She cocked her head to the side, warmly smiling at the visitor before reaching for a glass.

Composing himself, Hibiki posed a hand to his chin, smiling at the model.

"Pictures do you no justice, Miss Strauss."

Mirajane giggled, while Lucy frowned.

"Hey, hey," she muttered.

* * *

><p>"Ah, so you're the boy Lucy keeps talking about!"<p>

Lucy, blushing, shook her hands in her defense, turning to Hibiki.

"Mira doesn't mean it like that. I-I told you, I mentioned to her how-"

"You're on a date right now, aren't you?"

Unable to deny it, Lucy slouched in her seat, defeated, as Hibiki, as pleasant as ever, nodded.

"And you two came here? Lu-! This is no place for a private, intimate evening alone for two-"

"It's not like that, Mira!" Lucy blurted. Mirajane continued to smile, Hibiki looking just as pleased, while Lucy felt the turning of the tables on her. Clearly, introducing Hibiki to Mira first, the infamous match-maker, wasn't the best idea.

"Oh, Mira!" Lucy perked up, remembering. "Where's Juvia?"

"She's out on a mission."

Lucy pouted.

"That's too bad..."

The conversation was cut short when all three's attention was pulled elsewhere. The sound of snapping wood drew the trio to turn towards the entrance, where a good chunk of the wall had been damaged. In the clear of the debris, Hibiki saw a figure step, unscathed, from the wreckage.

"Oi, what the hell was that for, Metal head?"

"I already told you, flame ass, you're annoying the hell outta me!"

Hibiki recognized Natsu from before, but was amazed by the pure murderous intent on the new comer's face. His menacing expression was made even more so by the decorations of piercings, metal bolts and studs that lined his features. He flashed a grin that appeared more a snarl than anything else, showing off fangs that Hibiki noted to be unnatural.

Then again, that glint of joy in destruction that was so evident in his crimson pupils wasn't any more natural at that.

"Gajeel..." a voice from beside Hibiki muttered, shaking his head in light disapproval. "Those two never stop fighting..."

Hibiki turned, jumping when he recognized the short man to be none other than the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov.

"M-m-master Makarov? It's an honor-!" Hibiki bowed low, Makarov turning at the mention of his name.

"Oi, you look familiar..?"

Hibiki gushed. The great guild master recognized him?

"When'd'ya re'urn, Wendy?" The master slurred, clearly drunk.

Hibiki and Lucy face palmed at the misunderstanding.

"M-master, you've drunk too much!"

Mira smiled, oblivious.

"Master, Wendy doesn't have blonde hair!"

"That's what you're going to point out?"

* * *

><p>Not to be forgotten, everyone's attention again was pulled to the dragon slayer.<p>

"You have a problem, come at me!" Natsu yelled from across the guildhall. Didn't it seem like everyone was picking on Natsu, Hibiki thought, recovering from his interaction with the master.

"Oi, I'm getting real tired of you too, Natsu! Let's finish this, once and for all!"

Hibiki, at the sound of the latest challenger, looked to his left...and then, his eyes fell downward.

It was Mira who spoke, in a cheery and disturbingly innocent voice,

"Gray, clothes."

With a yelp, Gray flung himself for cover, Hibiki meanwhile jumping to shield Lucy's 'virgin eyes'.

"H-H-Hibiki?" Lucy blurted at the close contact, Hibiki pressing his body over Lucy's, pinning her to the floor. Hibiki didn't seem affected by their position at all, smiling at Lucy in retort.

Mira giggled.

"Lucy, that's too fast, even for you!"

"D-don't make this out to be my fault! G-get off me, pervert!"

* * *

><p>Despite Lucy's protests, Hibiki's dodge proved to have been a good move, for at that moment a glass whizzed past their heads, smashing at the wall behind them. Mira didn't so much as flinch.<p>

"Oi, what's a girl hafta do for another drink?"

"Cana, don't you think that's enough?"

"Oi, can it!" The projector retorted. Hibiki eyed her, weighing in his mind how the turn off of the clearly wasted woman matched the sexuality of her bare midriff. When she shot him a glare, catching his eyes on her, he settled for a neutral 'unapproachable'.

Helping Lucy to her feet, she gave him a timid smile.

"Eh? Who's the new guy?"

Hibiki, again, turned to acknowledge the two figures, both older men, approaching. They smiled amiable, the darker haired of the two nudging behind him at 'Cana'.

"Don't mind her. She could just be upset, what with no word from Gildartz in awhi-"

The back of his head collided with a bottle, shattering as everyone present jerked, shrieking.

"What're you implying?" The drunkard yelled, her face flushed red from the booze.

The man beside him laughed.

"Wakaba, you bastard, don't laugh! My head is bleeding, I can feel it!"

Lucy shook her head, grimacing at the impression her guild must be making on Hibiki.

"I...really wanted to introduce you to everyone, but maybe it's best we wait for them to settle down..."

Hibiki nodded as the guild fell quiet at the sound of a single foot stepping down from atop the second level.

"Don't you brats ever take a nap? Respect your elders, punks!"

Hibiki eyed the latest arrival, a broad and tall man with blonde hair and an air about him that demanded respect. His eyes were narrow, vicious, and fixated on the two members currently fixed in a duel, Natsu and Gajeel.

"Laxus!" Mirajane cheerfully called from behind the bar, clearly misreading the mood of the room.

Hibiki jumped when sparks surrounded Laxus, growing in size and shock as he grinned at the duo below.

More so disturbing was the grin Gajeel threw back at him.

"I've been itching for a rematch from back then! Get ready, Laxus!"

Natsu looked about ready to burn the whole place up.

"I'll take you both on, bring it! I'm all fired up now!"

Gray had stepped back onto the scene, clothed in...boxers, at least.

"Don't count me out!"

Stepping from the sidelines also appeared the beast from before.

"A true man doesn't sit idle while real men fight!"

A cruel laugh from the top level drew everyone's attention to three new comers. The owner of said laugh maliciously smirked, fixating her fingers on her glasses as the glint flashed at those below her.

"If Laxus is to join in this battle, don't expect the Raijinshuu to stand idle either!"

Her two companions, a green haired man and a shrouded man (Hibiki later learnt their names to be Fried and Bickslow, respectively) Also stepped forward to accept the challenge.

"Were itching for a fight, isn't that right, my babies?" The man known as Bickslow hollered. Hibiki heard the echoes of "Fight! Fight!" but couldn't decipher where they came from.

Others stood, the interest of this brawl now growing as more and more challengers stepped up to declare themselves in.

Before Hibiki could watch any others passionately enter the fray, Lucy had nudged at his sleeve, signaling him to follow her to the outside portion of the guild.

* * *

><p>There was a pool, with several seats of wicker lining the edges and even a gift shop, for visitors. It was quieter, though noise form inside still reached it. The sun hadn't quite set all the way, and while it wasn't crowded, the pool and patio was populated. Lucy pointed out a few choice members ("Laki", who Lucy suggested she introduce to him later, as he wouldn't understand a word she said; as well as Nab, who was on his way to check the notice board for a job, as he told the pair in passing), as well as toured Hibiki of the pool area, including the open bar.<p>

Lucy gleefully jumped when she noticed a certain girl, with blue hair and short in stature, sitting poolside with her feet dipped in the waters, a book in hand.

"Levy!"

The petite girl perked up at her name, smiling brightly as Lucy directed Hibiki over towards her.

"Lu! Oh-! Who's this?"

Hibiki smiled, bowing.

"Hibiki Laytis, of Blue Pegasus," in a swift movement, tapping Levy at the elbow as he leaned closer, "At your service."

"Hey, hey," Lucy muttered, again, her irritation escalading.

Levy giggled.

"Where've you been hiding him, Lu?"

"Keeping me all to herself! It truly is a shame we hadn't met earlier," Hibiki added, mockingly insinuating insult as he again smiled at Levy, who merely laughed at his blatant flattery. Lucy was less amused.

"Rightfully so."

Sensing the pricking irritation, Hibiki stepped back, bowing to Levy.

"It was nice to meet you, Levy." She curtsied in light of things, "But now, if you don't mind, I'll be stealing your friend away for our date. Excuse us."

* * *

><p>Baffling even Lucy, Hibiki gripped at her arm, dragging her lightly behind him over towards the outside tiki bar, a small stand of self-serve drinks. He motioned her to seat herself at the stool before taking a place behind the counter, fumbling through some bottles and concoctions.<p>

Lucy watched him a moment before he caught on to her stare, smiling up at her from beneath the counter before straightening up, cleaning two glasses as he questioned her expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Lucy?"

She puffed her cheeks out, innocently like a toddler who was frustrated, before exhaling, releasing her pent up irritation before smiling at Hibiki, squinting all the same.

"You're kind of hard to stay mad at."

Hibiki's grin widened.

"That really is the best compliment you could give me."

She stuck out her tongue.

"Fairy Tail...I always knew it was something else. I mean, I'd heard the stories...seen the paper. I guess, after all these years, I'd forgotten..." Hibiki laughed. "But there's no denying it now. I've seen it with my own eyes. There's nothing like Fairy Tail!"

Lucy's smiled softened and shot Hibiki an almost seducing smile, her eyes narrowing.

"So, if you had to describe...?"

"Complete monsters."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Hibiki, to no surprise of Lucy's, concocted a light drink with the ingredients at the bar, alcohol free, and even set an umbrella in Lucy's, in light of things. She smiled, accepting the drink with a straw as he made his way around the bar beside her.<p>

"So what does this make this...? Date..?"

Hibiki breathed, "Seven."

"Already?"

Lucy turned her attention to her drink, Hibiki setting his aside.

"You're surprised? Time flies when two people-"

"I'm surprised you've kept this up," Lucy cut him off, ignoring his blatant flirtations. Hibiki smiled, admiring Lucy's no-bars-hold defeat of his, as she would allege, bullshit.

"Lucy, if you're overwhelmed at seven, I'd hate to see what you'll be like when we make it to the double digits."

Lucy's glass hit the bar with a clunk, again silencing Hibiki as he watched her tense.

"Hibiki."

Wind stirred between the two.

"Tell me the truth. You don't really mean to go through with this, right? A-a hundred dates? With me?" Hibiki watched a light blush cross Lucy's face. She brought a hand up to her ear, pulling back loose strands as she nervously danced her finger across the rim of her glass, avoiding his eyes.

"I see how you look at other girls, it doesn't bother me." Lie. "It must be killing you, having to entertain me the whole time. W-we're not even dating or anything..." Then what do you call these?

There she went again, fighting whatever this was. Whatever they had, even if it was nothing more than a friendly challenge caught between implications and miss-communicated intentions.

And it dawned on Hibiki that while to him, he only felt...something...towards Lucy, but even the smallest hint or tease at anyone else hurt her. Lucy had been jealous, hadn't she? Inwardly, he knew this was his biggest obstacle in gaining her trust, her favor. It was his personality. The perfect host, a playboy through and through. But he meant everything he'd ever told her. He'd been committed before; don't strike him out yet, Lucy, he thought.

"Lucy..."

She blushed, further hiding from Hibiki's stare.

"I'm sorry," he finally settled for, diverting his eyes to his folded hands. Neither looked at each other.

"I promise...I mean it when I say I want to spend these...nights, dates, whatever you want to call them...only with you."

Lucy bit her lip.

"So, I won't even look at another girl, if it hurts you...I only meant to be friendly."

Lucy snapped back to attention, blushing furiously as she smiled, waving it all aside.

"Wh-what's this all of a sudden? How selfish of me, I-I-I didn't mean to control who you talk to or not! O-of course you can talk to whomever, I-"

"I know." To her surprise, Hibiki was smiling.

"But I don't want to talk to anyone else, as long as I've got Lucy."

Despite her better judgment, Lucy swallowed back any retort she had. Hibiki had a way with words that made everything at least feel like it made sense. He could melt the confusion or the tension...He could manipulate any fickle heart in his favor, not that he had the dark intentions to do so.

And that talent scared her.

* * *

><p>The date had been cut short. When the crashing and fighting had subsided into silence from inside, Lucy and Hibiki had rushed inside to witness the arrival of Erza. While Laxus had merely sulked off, bored with the fight's development, the others had been less fortunate and been caught by Erza's wrath. Erza dished out stern words and a harsh punch (Namely to Natsu) for nearly everyone in the guild (Lucy and Hibiki not among the few spared) before the commotion died and Lucy offered to retire for the night. Hibiki obliged just as Natsu fervently declared a duel against Erza, only to be beat down in one hit and left, cringing, on the floor.<p>

Lucy shook her head.

"Sorry that didn't turn out quite the way you might've expected."

Hibiki already knew never to expect the norm when it came to Fairy Tail. But, wasn't that the same for every guild?

"It's fine," He sighed. "It's a wonder the guild hall is still standing though, don't you think?"

Lucy smiled.

"Its built to withstand anything." She stopped, striking a pose of confidence. "Kind of like Fairy Tail!"

Hibiki chuckled.

"Definitely a wild bunch. I can see how you fit in," he teased. "And I can see why you love them all so much."

Lucy smiled dreamily, distancing herself as she gazed a ways off. "Ya..." She muttered.

Hibiki faltered, reminding himself-

He'd never fit in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R**andom facts about this chapter- Like I said, this date wasn't veyr romantic...to quote Lucy, "Sorry that didn't turn uot quite the way you might've expected" XD

Quite a few people were missing, and even those that were here, Hibiki didn't really interact with...Juvia, believe it or not, I've got something saved for. Wendy I kinda found I couldn't write in~ (She got mentioned tho :I) Natsu and Gray, again, I'm saving their encounters for later~ And Erza got pretty jipped as far as screen time goes...(Looking back, Happy didn't even get to throw in his trademark "He lllllikes you!" D:) This chapter is not really my favorite but it sets up some more angst (Which I love) and from these introductions I hope to expand from :p

Now that ya mention it, this really is a serious step in their relationship XD Meeting the guild mates is like meeting the parents Haha Lucy, you are gonig too fast! Jk! Anyway, bare with me, the next chapter is probably the fluffiest one yet~! Hope you enjoyed!

P.S-For added measure, I gotta say~ I like writing Elfman. Cause every phrase is a *forgive my french* **"Bitch please, be manly!"** :3


	8. Leap of Faith

This chapter to me is pure fluff-maybe a bit OOC..? It's also less wordy than other chapters (And others to come-sorry ahead of time!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Hibiki had been watching Lucy's unsettling smirk for the past ten minutes. She said nothing, yet at each passing moment she'd steal a glance at him before grinning wider and flashing her eyes away, like she knew a secret. It was killing him, watching her routine with no better idea at it with each passing, suppressed giggle.<p>

Finally, he bothered to ask.

"What?"

She jumped, "Huh?"

Hibiki continued to look at her, expecting some follow-up to an unanswered question.

"Wh-what?"

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't say anything," She smiled.

"But you keep looking at me...and laughing. Believe it or not, that combination can really hurt a man."

No one was out. It was late and there was hardly a breeze, yet a chill still sunk low tot he ground. A clear night, only the buzzing of lights nearby could be heard, and distant off insects chirping in the midst of summer.

She stifled another laugh.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking how we...No, it's nothing."

Hibiki halted, causing Lucy to also stop mid-step, facing him as he eyed her. He leaned in close, scrutinizing her, like some interrogation.

"It's nothing! Nothing, dinner was fine!"

She motioned to move, but he remained rooted.

They'd spent the evening at a restaurant, Hibiki's choice. It was a dining experience that called for Lucy to yet again pull out her finest looking dress (Her wardrobe was limited and she couldn't reuse the red dress, so she'd settled on the deep blue that had only been worn once before) while Hibiki had dawned on...another suit.

"So, it was dinner?" Now he sounded offended.

"No, no, don't get me wrong! Dinner was amazing! Just...like it always is. A five-star meal, every course. The finest ingredients. The...chocolate fountain!"

Hibiki cocked an eyebrow.

"So it definitely was the dinner?"

Lucy smiled, turning around and catching back up to Hibiki, who had yet to move. She pulled lightly at his jacket, closing it at the button as she smiled at him, her own shawl supported by her elbows.

"Dinner...was perfect. Planned, precise-it was a coordinated and customized down to the silverware. It was..."

"Rigid?" He provided.

She smirked.

"It was exactly what I'd expect from you."

He didn't respond immediately, still solidly standing in place.

"Look, just...look at you. At me! That suit...this dress? It's so...formal."

Again she turned, and again he didn't follow.

"That's the second time you've called me out like this."

She stopped, whirling to face him, this time confusion readable on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"From that time before...you mentioned how my dates are...planned. But, yours have all been...spontaneous, was the word?"

Lucy slid a hand up her thigh, setting it on her hip as she swayed defensively.

"There's nothing wrong with either."

Hibiki looked out the corner of his eye, eyeing the empty streets and serene, still river they walked alongside.

"You're essentially calling me...boring."

"Predictable," Lucy chimed. Was he taking this so personal?

Hibiki brought his hands up, unbuttoning the clasp Lucy had recently done in, then reaching to his collar to loosen it.

"You want my dates to be more spontaneous?"

Lucy frowned lightly, watching Hibiki with curiosity.

"I'm not asking anything of you..."

"Yes, you are."

Her scowl deepened.

"It's not a challenge!"

He'd casted off his blazer, letting the suit jacket fall to the cobblestoned ground. He jumped a bit, tugging at his shoes until they, too, came off. Lucy watched, completely confused by his actions. He smirked.

"Yes, it is."

In a swift jump, he stood atop the river's wall, balanced as he overlooked the river in merely his socks.

"Wh-what're you doing?"

"Being spontaneous."

"Don't fall in!"

He looked back at her.

"That's exactly what we'll do."

Lucy blinked.

"...We?"

"Yes," He laughed, like her reservations were something comical.

"B-but...that's..!"

"Why not?"

Biting her lip, she hesitated a moment before casting her own shawl atop his jacket. She bent to slip off her heels, throwing them as well. He held out a hand, which she took, before pulling her up beside him on the edge. For a moment, she was pulled into his chest, before lightly pushing herself away, clearing her throat as she eyed, determined, between the river and Hibiki.

He glanced down at her dress.

"Sure you don't mind ruining that dress?"

She blushed at his implications.

"P-pervert! You just want to see me-!"

He instantly defended himself, cutting off her accusations that grew in volume, conscious of the few awake citizens who might witness their actions or overhear.

"Alright, alright, I'm just saying!"

She again eyed the water.

"It might be cold," He warned. She gulped.

"Probably freezing."

"Just a dip, then."

"We're really going to do this?"

"Spontaneous, isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes.

"If we do this, will you drop that?"

"What?"

"That insistence that you now need to be 'spontaneous'. There's nothing wrong with our dates..." Her blush didn't go unnoticed.

Hibiki smiled.

"Good, because we still have ninety-two to go."

Hibiki slipped his hand into Lucy's, interlacing his fingers with her own. He gave it a light squeeze.

"Ready?"

"W-we're just going to leap in?"

"Too late to back out now, Lucy."

She bit at her lip, eyeing the river.

"M-maybe I'm not so sure about this."

"Kind of like these one-hundred dates?"

Lucy whipped her head back to face Hibiki, her eyes searching his for a moment, looking to be reassured.

"Have faith in me...trust me."

Slowly, she nodded.

"Jump when I do, on three. One-"

"Two," Lucy smiled.

"-Three!"

The two twisted their bodies, leaping in with a yell, sprawling themselves in the air as their hands shot above them. They hit the water, their bodies submerging in the river. The disturbed water splashed and settled as the two sunk for a moment.

* * *

><p>Underwater, Lucy opened her eyes, a blur of bubbles and limbs pushing at the water before she caught Hibiki grinning a toothy smile at her. They both kicked and emerged at the surface, Lucy letting out a tiny squeal of disbelief as Hibiki laughed, splashing to keep himself afloat.<p>

"W-we actually j-j-jumped in! Y-you i-i-idiot it's f-freezing!"

Hibiki didn't argue but laughed, breast stroking towards the wall as he pulled himself up, quickly turning to lend a hand to Lucy.

The moment Lucy had pulled half her torso up the wall, with one hand supporting her, she used to other to pull Hibiki back into the water, with a loud splash as she laughed in triumph.

He returned the favor by pulling, at her waist, Lucy back into the water, which resulted in more insults and splashing.

It was a wonder no one came out or yelled at the duo, the amount of noise they made on such a still night.

* * *

><p>Out of the water, Lucy shivered under her shawl, her heels in hand as she glared daggers at Hibiki.<p>

Hibiki, likewise, buried his hands under his arms, shivering as he chuckled, his teeth chattering when he spoke. Why was the water so cold if the air wasn't?

"You're...an i-idiot."

"You've mentioned that."

"I wish I had Horologium...H-he'd keep me warm r-right about n-now..."

Despite feeling equally as miserable in the cold, Hibiki grinned to himself. He grabbed at Lucy's hands, pulling them towards his face as he attempted to warm them by cupping them and breathing into his makeshift warmer. Lucy didn't pull back, just watching him.

"S-still think I'm boring?"

"I think you're crazy! Next time, a normal date is just fine!"

Hibiki pretended to be taken aback.

"You're a Fairy Tail mage, aren't you? What counts as normal?"

Lucy couldn't help but smile, almost wickedly. She pulled her hands away, but slowly and drawn out, walking in strides in front of Hibiki.

"If I don't get home right now and out these wet clothes and in a warm bath and blankets, you'll find out how much of a Fairy Tail mage I am."

Hibiki returned the sinister gleam.

"Bold, aren't we? You almost sound convincingly scary."

Lucy stuck out her tongue.

"You pick up a few things, being around Erza."

Hibiki scoffed.

"Well, if you really want to-"

He was silenced when a heel collided with his gut, winding him momentarily. Lucy had broken into a barefoot sprint.

"Race ya!"

"Is that another Fairy Tail trait? Cheating?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts about this chapter; Hibiki is so composed in this chapter! Haha he knows exactly what he's doing...I didn't care for this chapter at first (The day a chapter comes along that I absolutely lvoed from the beginning is the day..!) B~ut after I let it sink in a bit, I found I really like it...it's just a really fluffy moment; Hibiki is a really smooth talker, always actin' impressive and what not, and Lucy is kinda like all-talk-just-kidding-action-too kinda person, if that makes any sense XD

Hope you enjoyed! This chapter is pretty short, ne? Til the enxt chapter! :3


	9. Gate of the Lion

Ohohoho! This chapter...went through a LOT of revision, but looking back I really like this chapter :3 Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Lucy held her hair up, debating whether to let it down or pinned. She modeled at different angles, wearing a new expression each pose to fully test which look benefitted her the most. Regardless of where or why she went somewhere, she always needed to look her best.<p>

"Hmm...no good..." She let her hand drop, eyeing her natural self at the moment. He'd promised a 'normal date' tonight, so she'd managed to salvage a cute outfit, a skirt that was hardly appropriate for a job and a top that was rather modest, considering her usual attire. The boots were comfy, so she really had accounted for any possibility.

"Maybe the regular..." She questioned, lifting a clutch of hair into a side tail, debating which ribbon bow she possessed would match best.

Lucy's preview showing was interrupted by the appearance of light and the stirring of the air within her room . Blinking, she flipped from facing her mirror, gasping at the intruder.

* * *

><p>Hibiki blinked, unsure of what to make of the scene he'd been greeted by. It'd started as Lucy, looking undeniably cute, like always. But before he'd gotten so much as a word out in complimenting her, an arm had snaked it's way around her waist and a head had peered over her shoulder.<p>

"Loki..." She muttered, a hint of irritation through her gritted smile.

"Leo..." Hibiki recalled, watching the Stellar Spirit snuggle at Lucy's back.

Snuggling...

"Wh-what's he doing here?" Hibiki suddenly exclaimed, his good mood quickly sizzling.

"Sorry Hibiki," Lucy apologized, honestly, "He just...showed up."

"Send him back," Hibiki spat, holding back any true spite yet still sounding rather threatening. Loki flashed a glance at Hibiki, from his face buried in the nave of Lucy's neck, before commenting like it was common knowledge,

"I can open my own gate."

Hibiki stifled any further comment. He bit back any remark, instead intently focused on the spirit who was currently too close to his owner for Hibiki's tastes. Lucy blushed, attempting to push Loki's hands off her as she tried to explain,

"I'm sorry, Hibiki, you see, it happened that..."

* * *

><p>"Loki?" Lucy jumped at the stellar spirit's appearance.<p>

"Your knight in shining armor is here, Lucy!" Loki winked, smiling cheekily at Lucy, who hardly took him serious, as he leaned comfortably against her dresser. Lucy had instinctively reached for her whip, only to instead grab at her hand brush, which she lowered upon recognition of the intruder. Her hair predicament was completely forgotten.

"Loki, what're you doing here...? I have a date, he'll be here any minute-"

"-Lucy."

All trace of a smile was gone, Loki looking at Lucy through a stoned expression as he pushed himself from the dresser.

"I know all about your 'date'...that's why I'm here, Lucy."

Lucy gave Loki a puzzled look.

"What's that supposed to..?"

Loki broke into a smile.

"I'm tagging along."

* * *

><p>"-And about then...you showed up," Lucy mumbled, embarrassed at the situation she was now currently in. Hibiki was not so amused.<p>

"Well, as nice as it was to see you again, as you can see, she's in perfectly capable hands-"

"Yeah, mine." Loki shot back, his grip tightening around Lucy. The room tensed and the air thinned. Lucy, quick to avoid any further murderous intent, quickly grabbed at her clutch.

"Loki, it is about time we left. Really, I-"

"Lucy," Loki's glare dropped and he pouted, all the more so convincingly with the twitch of his ears, flipping Lucy to face him rather than Hibiki.

"You hardly ever call me out anymore...It's in our contract, you know? I haven't been out...You did promise to call me out to see the guild, the town..." Loki purred.

"Loki..." Lucy mumbled, shying away from his sad eyes. Hibiki twitched. She was falling prey to this cat's persuasion! He grabbed at Lucy's wrist.

"It's a shame, but we're not going to the guild hall tonight. She promises she'll call you out...how's tomorrow? That work for your contract?" He barked sharply at the spirit.

"H-Hibiki!"

Loki, too, grabbed at Lucy's free wrist, again hitting her with yet another wave of unbearably sympathetic purrs.

"Lucy...it's important to keep in good relations with your spirits..."

Lucy bit at her lip. She whipped her head to face Hibiki, her own eyes mimicking that of Loki's in the intensity of their beg.

"Hibiki...he's right...it couldn't hurt, just one date. You wouldn't mind, would you, if he tagged along..?"

Hibiki flinched, overpowered by Lucy's persuasive charm, before shooting a glance at Loki.

The lion was nefariously smiling at his victory.

"Yeah, Hibiki...you wouldn't mind," He echoed Lucy, his voice tinged with malice and delight.

Hibiki Begrudgingly, he agreed to the circumstances, biting back any retort that would have appeared possessive or desperate, knowing full well that Loki had Lucy's support. In the back of his mind, he'd seen this coming.

Confrontation was inevitable.

* * *

><p>The walk to their destination consisted of a silent war raging on behind Lucy's back. Lucy cheerfully stepped in front, looking forward to the night's events and oblivious to the conflict taking place behind her. Behind her, a stalemate was taking place between the two males, like a territorial battle. Hibiki flashed dangerous, composed glares, while Loki narrowed his eyes, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. They watched one another, just waiting to strike if one so much as dared to try to gain an upper hand with Lucy.<p>

"Tell me again about this festival, Hibiki?"

Hibiki took advantage of this breech, stepping up in line with Lucy to court her through a description of the festival.

"It passed through my town just a week ago...It's nothing big, just a traveling troupe...They're a group of street performers, but they put on quite a show, involving the crowd and such, so I heard..."

Loki snorted, adding under his breadth,

"That's the best? I'd expected a bit more, coming from one of the infamous Trimen."

Hibiki bit the inside of his cheek, conscious of Lucy well within earshot.

"Lucy...are you sure Loki's presence won't drain you magically? I'm only concerned for your health, his presence won't exhaust you, will it?"

Loki lurched at the suggestion that his 'presence' endangered Lucy, quick to respond, "I'm here of my own accord, my own magic. Lucy isn't affected at the moment at all."

"Oh." Was all Hibiki replied, clearly disappointed.

* * *

><p>The troupe had set up in the center of the town, a pitch of tents and vendors and wagons. A stage met in the center and torches and streamers fenced the attraction. Lucy smiled, eyeing a the closest stand as the trio approached it. A wide array of brooches and earrings, jewels and gems, were spread in a display. She traced her fingers across some hair pieces, delicately as she admired the hand made craftsmanship that had gone into each one.<p>

"They're lovely," She mouthed quietly, smiling as the vendor gypsy approached her.

"What a pretty lady! Surely you're not alone tonight?"

Lucy shook her head, brightly smiling as she motioned behind her.

"Actually, I'm here with-"

"-me."

Hibiki and Loki jumped as they answered in perfect harmony, instantly recovering in a death glare directed towards the other.

"Two f-fine gentlemen at that," The gypsy-male flattered, a bit taken aback. Lucy pushed from her mind the possible implications of having two vying young men account to being her date in the vendor's mind, settling with that it was best not to try to explain her situation and rather suffer the consequence of one misled man.

"If I was too be so bold, I would suggest...this piece, for a woman of your beauty!"

The man carefully picked and selected a piece of gold stars, welded together in an intricate headpiece that dangled with glass beads that caught light as they were lifted. Lucy swallowed any comment she was about to make, reminding herself that thanks to her 'teammates', she was utterly broke except for this month's rent.

"It compliments you so well!" He pushed further, even extending the piece to be held comparatively beside Lucy's face. Her resolve was broken.

"R-really?"

Loki stepped quickly between the man and Lucy, eyeing the decoration.

"I wouldn't bother, Lucy. He's simply trying to make a sale."

The man fumed.

"Some of us try to make honest livings, young man!" He begrudgingly spat, quickly turning back to face Lucy with a queasy smiled plastered on his face.

"I-it really looks lovely on you, d-don't you agree, sir?"

Looking for an ally in Hibiki, he found one.

"If it makes Lucy happy, why question the intentions of the salesman?"

The seller beamed while Loki scowled.

"Y-you think it looks alright..?" Lucy asked, skeptically. Hibiki shot her a charming smile.

"I think it looks superb. How much is it?"

"Oh n-no, I could never afford it-"

"I didn't ask if you could, Lucy."

Lucy blushed at Hibiki's implications. The vendor was nearly in tears at his successful sale.

"Hold on, now," Loki interjected. Almost at once, the vendor shot him an angry glare.

"Lucy, do you really want this? It's quality looks questionable to me, and it's obvious this man is implying any form of flattery to make a sale."

"Y-you!" The old man shouted.

"Loki...I suppose you're right. B-besides, I couldn't accept something clearly so expensive from you, Hibiki. It'd be wrong to ask for such a gift..."

"Nonsense, not at all, Lucy. I'm only looking out for your happiness." Hibiki emphasized the last words, throwing a challenging look at Loki, who twitched at the remark.

"Hang on just a minute! I'm looking out for Lucy' better interest! I am her spirit, I'm _contracted _to be there for Lucy!"

"Well, isn't that interesting. And here I am, merely being there for Lucy because I want to, not because of some contract..."

"Loki...H-Hibiki," Lucy muttered, uncomfortable as yet again the tension rose.

"Hey, if you're not going to buy anything, you young people, then move so other prospective buyers can see the merchandise!" The salesman argued, irritated.

Before either Loki or Hibiki could strike the next blow, Lucy interjected, eager to pull the two away.

"Look! The actors are starting the show! Come on, let's find a spot up front!"

* * *

><p>Loki and Hibiki begrudgingly stood side by side, Lucy in front of them, squished uncomfortably shoulder to shoulder as the crowd packed itself in. Loki protectively grazed his hand by Lucy's arm, a move that did not go unnoticed by Hibiki, who stepped further by slipping his hand into Lucy's.<p>

Lucy blushed, turning back as Hibiki whispered into her ear, "There's a lot of people here, I don't want to loose you."

Loki lost his chance to counter as a performer, dressed elaborately with a cape, stepped forward.

"Good evening, residents of Magnolia! We have quite the show for you tonight-"

The crowd cheered, many children running to the front to view better as with a spin of his cape, the performer brought forth sparks, presumably fire crackers that popped in the air before him, again receiving applause as he mouthed the word 'magic' in faux awe at his own trick, a ploy to rouse the children.

Loki scoffed.

"He calls that a magic?"

Hibiki snorted.

"That's the first time you two have agreed on something tonight!" Lucy chirped.

Neither looked too pleased after this remark.

The magician continued to amaze the crowd with 'parlor tricks' as Loki would note, clearly not satisfied with the level of magic being performed.

Hibiki, just as disinterested, went a step further by pulling forth Archive, loudly proclaiming to anyone within the hearing vicinity the trick behind the tricks, spoiling much of the magic to the unfortunate crowd members who stood by. Loki burst out laughing, which caused enough of a commotion that even the magician on stage began to overhear the remarks of the duo, becoming so irritated that at one point he merely shouted for the two to leave.

"The show is just getting interesting!" Hibiki smugly remarked, flashing a smirk of a challenge at the magician, as though daring him to try his next trick. Hibiki was actually getting enjoyment out of timing himself to see how fast he could break the mystery of each move the magician made.

"But please, this time, do some actual magic. I'm falling asleep over here, and it's rather rude to do so when on a date," Loki shot, a grin wickedly matching that of Hibiki's. Like twins from hell, the magician scowled inwardly at the two jesters.

Lucy felt conscious at all the eyes focused on the trio, instantly regretful that she was caught up with the duo at the moment.

* * *

><p>After the performance had ended, Lucy had unsuccessfully attempted to ward off the offers of food after her stomach betrayed her state of hunger, prompting the two dates to insist they find some thing satisfying to eat. They settled at a vendor who sold an array of street foods, all quick to prepare and utensil-less.<p>

Loki suggested that Hibiki pay for the snacks (Since, Loki noted, he'd been all-too-eager earlier to pay for that decor for Lucy), in which case Loki's order doubled in size, only for him to realize after a few bites that he was far less hungry than he'd anticipated, wasting half the meal (Which was expensive for a street vendor, Hibiki noted) much to the chagrin of the sponsor of said meal.

When the question of drinks came up, Lucy frightened both of them into their place before they could fully develop their debating dispute on who should pay for drinks by volunteering herself, and hearing no such argument on the matter from either one of them. Lucy made it blatantly apparent that she was quickly becoming irritated by the constant bickering and quarreling between the two (Also making note that the only moment the two had stopped fighting each other was to publicly humiliate her by causing their immature stir during the show)

The moment Lucy had left, digging through her clutch for the allotted change for the trio's drink orders, the remaining enemies wasted no time in calling the other out.

"You sly, beady-eyed bastard! Whatever the hell you think you're gaining by playing with Lucy like this-!"

"What do you mean? Like you're one to talk, you flea-bitten feline! Lucy might actually be enjoying herself tonight if it wasn't for you being here-"

"I'm here because the love between Lucy and I allows me to freely enter though and from my gate by my own magic-"

"I doubt Lucy sees it that way!"

"You dandy-bastard!"

"Hairball freak!"

It was Loki who sighed first, releasing the intense glare between the two before smirking to himself as he chuckled. Hibiki, too, dropped the grimace but still warily eyed the spirit.

"What's so funny?"

At this, Loki burst into laughter, Hibiki flinching as he nervously eyed about the attention the two were gathering from passer Byers.

Composing himself, Loki smirked, lifting his chin to eye Hibiki levelly.

"You care about Lucy a lot, too, don't you?"

Taken aback, Hibiki eyed the lion, up and down, weighing his question before answering, solidly, "Yes."

Loki stuffed his hands into his pockets, satisfied apparently with Hibiki's answer.

"I do too, you know. Lucy...she's different than any other person I've met. Any other master I've had. She cares about us, stellar spirits."

"I know," Hibiki answered, honestly. He remembered that lovely voice.

Loki nodded.

"I know you do. Blue Pegasus, huh?" Loki looked upward, scanning the sky. Hibiki followed, wondering what was going through the mind of the lion at that moment.

"Can't say I remember you too well, from back then...with Karen." Hibiki didn't say anything. "Then again, I hardly knew anyone, never being summoned much except for jobs and such." He looked at Hibiki.

"If...if you wanted to blame me, for Karen's-"

"I don't." Hibiki cut in. "I never did."

An awkward silence filled between the two before Loki spoke again.

"You have to understand something, you know?"

Hibiki raised a brow.

"If you hurt Lucy...it won't just be the wrath of one Stellar Spirit gunning you down."

Hibiki's eyes widened, realization dawning that he was gaining, albeit in a threatening way, approval from Leo himself.

"It'll be the wrath of ten."

* * *

><p>Lucy was surprised when, upon returning, she only found Hibiki standing, waiting.<p>

"Where'd Loki go?"

"Back."

"B-back..?"

Hibiki nodded.

"Said it was about time he did. He wanted to apologize for leaving without saying goodbye, but he also asks that you summon him more frequently."

Lucy puffed her cheeks out, irritated.

"After I'd just spent money on his drink, that jerk!"

Hibiki laughed.

"C'mon. I'll walk you home, Lucy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts bout this chapter~ Oh, Loki ;3 (I spell his name w/ an "i" just cuz...sorry "Loke" fans :I ) These two had to confront each other :p The date itself took a lot of revision, I could never get it quite right cuz I was trying to build a date around their bickering rather than put their bickering into a date :p There's hardly any LucyxHibiki in this (Compared tot he fluff-fest of last chapter, in my opinion) but I tried to make up for it in humor-I found this situation kidna funny...? Oh, IDK...

Anyway, this chapter grew on me, so~ Hope you enjoyed reading it! Again, thank you all so much! (Reviews, faves, alerts-It makes my day just getting one of any of those, and I'm happy to know people are interested in this story!) Til next chapter!


	10. Memories

This chapter is so long! Longest one yet, sorry! But it spans over a bit :p Some light Lucy angsting, maybe not the best, but I really like this chapter ;3 Think of it's length as a celebratory "1/10 the way there!"

Disclaimer: i own nothing...which, BTW, O_O *Spoilers* This week's chapter? D:

* * *

><p>The forest surrounding the estate chirped alive with birds and wildlife as she inhaled deeply, stepping up towards the elegant doors. A heart-shaped rose window loomed overhead, with the domed top barely visible beneath the story-tall doors. Lucy traced her fingers across the stone foundation to the door that was brimmed in gold.<p>

She lifted the golden knocker, squirming uncomfortably as she shifted the overnight bag on her shoulder, gently knocking. The door slipped open at the faintest touch, and she cautiously peered inside.

"Hello..? Hibiki?"

* * *

><p>It had happened the day Lucy had seen Hibiki off, at the station, as she did on the Mondays when he would depart. Train complications had delayed his ride for an hour. He'd insisted that she didn't have to wait out the delay with him, but she assured him she was in no rush that morning to arrive at the guild anyway. She didn't so much as mind waiting an extra hour, just to spare him from sitting without company.<p>

He'd suggested they wait outside, as the station itself was crowded and stuffy, and the weather was perfect. He'd winked, suggesting this 'wouldn't count' as a date, seeing as how they never counted Lucy seeing him off as such. Neither were very hungry, having stopped for a bite earlier that morning on their way to the train, so they settled for simply relaxing in the neighboring field to the station; an empty spread of grass and scattered wild flowers that spanned toward the horizon.

Lucy hummed to herself, smiling at the weather. She wasn't concerned about getting dirt on her clothes, having laid in a thick patch of soft grass that seemed to cross and knit into a mattress. She wiggled her toes through her sandals, closing her eyes as she took it the warmth of the sun.

Hibiki laid opposite of her, his hair falling by hers, sprawled on his back with their heads mirroring each other. His eyes were wide open, watching the clouds that moved far faster in the atmosphere than the wind current was where they lay.

"It's so peaceful," Lucy chimed, stifling a yawn. Hibiki chuckled in agreement, a low scoff as he settled comfortably with one hand behind his head. It was quiet and neither one of them hindered the silence, too comfortable in the moment.

Finally, Hibiki shifted to his side, propping his head up as he stared at Lucy.

"Lucy...spend this weekend with me."

Lucy pushed up at her neck, twisting her head backwards to look at Hibiki, albeit upside down.

"At the Blue Pegasus villa, by the Worthsea woods."

"Eh?" Lucy asked, also shifting on her side and turning to fully face Hibiki.

"Come with me. It's where we first met, you know?"

A breeze blew between the duo, and despite Lucy's initial shock at the proposition, she nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>On the inside, the villa had not changed hardly a bit since the first time Lucy had seen it. Her feet still stood on that royal red rug, which led from the entrance to the stairs and above. The ceiling loomed high above her, a chandelier dangling with what appeared to be thousands of tiny crystals and lights, and the doors, all decorated with heart symbols and gold lining, lined the walls. She smiled begrudgingly, recalling this villa was personally customized by Blue Pegasus' master, Bob, which explained the taste in design.<p>

Lucy frowned, looking around. This place was so lavish...hardly worth the trouble of one date (Hibiki insisted that despite spanning over the course of an entire weekend, her stay at the villa would only count as one date, as it was continuous). In a sense, it reminded her of her home, before Fairy Tail.

She pushed that bitter thought aside.

"I'm glad you remember the way here," A voice called from a top the stairs. Lucy jumped a bit at the voice.

"H-Hibiki?" She called, squinting at the beaming spotlight that silhouetted the figure atop the stairs. In a glorious show of sparkles, in the host fashion that was Hibiki's entrance ability, Hibiki made himself visible and in light steps closed the gap of the stairs between the two, bowing low before Lucy as he warmly smiled at her.

"At your service!"

Lucy smirked in apprehension before taking another long look at the mansion.

"Even though nothing really has changed...this place is still remarkable! It's huge!"

Hibiki joined Lucy's casted gaze about the foyer, nodding in agreement.

"It really is...just makes this place all the more empty when you're alone."

"A-alone? Is no one else here?"

Hibiki, startled, looked at Lucy.

"Didn't I mention? We're the only two here this weekend."

* * *

><p>A top the stairs, another set of two-story doors led into a further hallway that stretched to the back of the villa, again lined with doors. Hibiki led Lucy into one such room, to the right side of the hall towards the front, ushering her inside.<p>

"This is your suite for your stay here."

Lucy gasped.

The foyer's size was expected.

This bedroom, however, was monstrous, especially compared to her apartment back at home. The canopy bed was raised high, covered in sheets of satin and fluffy pillows that she could easily bury herself in. Gold and auburn curtains hung from the ceiling, matching the rugs and sheets that also inhabited the room. The wood dresser and vanity had marble slabs carved into them and were intricately decorated at every nook and corner and handle. The walls were layered in a printed paper that seemed to have gold etched into them. A fireplace, enclosed with an iron gate, acted as the room's center focus.

Lucy felt a cold chill pass at the mere thought of touching anything in the room, the prospect of somehow damaging anything and the insurance cost to repair it, coming from her own pocket money, was enough to leave her frozen.

Hibiki had no problem walking into the room, nudging Lucy in as well.

"The bathroom is beyond that door. It's a guest suite, the nicest of the villa, so everything should be well stocked, in case you didn't bring some necessity or other. Also, there's a closet behind that door," He pointed to a door by the vanity, "that you can hang your clothes in. I'll let you get accommodated for the time being. I was asked to take inventory by Master Bob, so I'll see you at dinner. That'll give you some time to rest," he also added, noting how utterly overwhelmed Lucy appeared, "and recover."

Lucy wasn't even aware when Hibiki took his leave, but the moment he was gone, she regretted not having fallen to her knees and thanking him. This place was like a palace!

She stepped to the vanity, running her fingers across the polished stone top. Well, it did remind her a bit of home. Her rooms back then had been this lavish, had they not? It'd been so long, it felt like, since she'd stepped in anywhere near as nice like this...she'd almost forgotten the rich fabrics and exquisite furniture. All imported from all far reaches of the continent and countries.

She smiled sadly at the memory before something caught her eye. The bathroom door was ajar ever so slightly...

Lucy peered through the door.

She gawked, her eyes bewildered by the sight of the marble encased spa. The bath was a swimming pool, equipped with intense accessories of spa-worthy treatment, while the counters themselves were stacked with towels and robes, all fluffy and fit for royalty.

Lucy blissfully exclaimed at the joyous find,

"Th-this place is a palace!"

* * *

><p>When Lucy finally withdrew from her bath (an arduous task at that, for she honestly desired to never leave, if not the fact she was beginning to prune from soaking in the water so long), she found a note waiting for her on the mattress. Addressed to her, it was a simplistic drawing of the mansion's grounds, mapped out with an "x" marking her location and a trail leading to what was labeled as "dinner" with a scribbled designated time off to the side. The note was signed by Hibiki himself.<p>

Lucy, engulfed in a robe she swore was softer than any hotel she'd ever been at, proceeded to unpack her belongings. She took her time getting ready, spoiling herself in a few prolonged minutes in her suite, before finally settling that she was decent. Stepping from her room, she gave the map a quick glance before proceeding through the hall, down the stairs, and to a door to the left of the foyer entrance.

Entering, she found Hibiki already awaiting her, seated at a rather long and empty dining table. He hastily approached her, motioning for her to follow him to her designated seat, which he pulled out for her.

Lucy blushed, feeling all so formal in this setting. When she looked down at the utensils laid out before her, she again got that nostalgic feeling. It was familiar, yes, and to some degree it was like an homage to her roots. But at the same time, hadn't she escaped this kind of life for a reason?

Hibiki opened a tray, revealing a platter of food that he proceeded to serve between the two of them. Aside from Lucy's quiet thank you, little words passed, and this made Lucy uncomfortable. When she reached for the proper utensil, she quickly became overwhelmed at the memory of which fork was proper etiquette to use.

Frowning, she recalled exactly why she'd left this kind of life behind.

The floral center pieces, the quiet dining halls. The atmosphere felt proper and restrained; stuffy. Her fingers fiddled with the napkin in her lap.

She was stirred to look up at the sound of Hibiki's low chuckle, which he hid behind a hand.

"This is a bit much, isn't it?" He asked.

She smiled gratefully, finally settling on whichever fork appealed to her best.

"I hope you're not too tired from the ride here."

Lucy shook her head.

"Not at all. Blue Pegasus isn't far from here, is it?"

Hibiki looked distantly off out the window, a towering masterpiece of stained glass that loomed over the dining hall, facing the setting sun. The end chair was empty, a reserved spot for Master Bob himself alone, while Hibiki and Lucy sat opposite of each other on either side.

"No, it's not. You should visit us, some time. I can't say we're as...welcoming as Fairy Tail, though we do try."

Lucy could only imagine the kind of greeting Blue Pegasus would provide. Her memory flashed at the flashy spotlights and extravagant confetti. The ghost whisper of "men" also passed through her memory, and she shuddered from it.

The rest of the meal went by quietly, before the two called it a night.

* * *

><p>Hibiki accompanied her up the stairs, just before her door. She hesitated a moment before entering her room.<p>

"I'm just across, in this room," Hibiki motioned, pointing to the door directly opposing Lucy's own. She brightened, nodding in acknowledgement.

"If you need anything...just knock, alright?"

She smiled, sliding her door closed slowly, her eyes lingering on Hibiki just a moment longer before the door clicked shut.

* * *

><p>That morning, Hibiki was greeted by Lucy in the kitchen. She clearly had just woken, for she rubbed her eyes tiredly, stifling a yawn as she smiled in greeting at him.<p>

"Good morning, princess," He chimed in return. She blushed, reaching for the countertop fruit bowl, finally deciding upon an apple. Hibiki himself had already set out tea, currently sipping on his own cup as she joined him in the breakfast nook (Which was by far more comfortable a setting than the empty dining hall).

"And the plans for today?"

Hibiki smirked.

"That...is for you to decide." He lifted himself from his chair, retrieving his own fruit before rejoining Lucy at the table. She crossed her legs, thinking to herself as she looked about the kitchen.

"This place is so big, I'm not sure I know what to do...How often do you come here?"

Hibiki shrugged.

"It's Master Bob's personal villa. Naturally, any member of Blue Pegasus is open to use is when we're in the area, so long as we respect Master Bob's property and don't make a complete mess of the place."

Lucy could hardly imagine anyone in Blue Pegasus doing such. They weren't like Fairy Tail, where property damage was always in account.

Lucy tapped on the table, pondering.

"It's really overwhelming..."

Hibiki picked at his fruit, cautiously examining it for any bruises before taking a bite.

"I'm not quite sure how we'll pass the time here..." Lucy stood up from her seat, slowly approaching Hibiki. He instantly caught the glint in her eye as she set her half-eaten apple side on the counter, smirking with intent at Hibiki.

"You say we can't damage anything..."

For a moment, Hibiki experienced fear.

Suddenly, He felt a quick tap at his arm, followed by the retreating figure of Lucy, laughing as she lunged from the doorway.

"You're it!" She called back in a sing-song voice.

Hibiki smirked, wasting no time in joining in the chase.

* * *

><p>Slowly, the battle of cat and mouse escalated. Hibiki clearly had the home advantage of knowing the layout of the mansion, while Lucy had the spurring unpredictability factor working in her favor. Also, her feminine charm usually helped in tight spots, and Hibiki was a gentleman enough to not call challenge when she slipped 'just barely' out of his grasp.<p>

Pretty soon, Hibiki even resorted to Archive, tracking Lucy's location, which prompted her to play some low blows as well (Including holding a valuable vase at hostage drop-point, not that either one of them believed she'd really purposely damage anything; it was all for sport).

The game finally drew to an end when Lucy, in a rush to make it to the bottom of the steps, leapt over the final three. This move left her vulnerable for a surprise attack of Hibiki's, who swung from behind the stairwell railing to catch her by the hip and arm, swinging her in to his own grip for an undeniable victory.

"Caught you," He threw in, for good measure.

Lucy didn't respond, catching her breath as her chest rose and fell, all within close proximity to Hibiki. This didn't go unnoticed.

The air seemed to heat between the two, Lucy feeling her cheeks flush as Hibiki's hands refused to move, instead gripping firmly their hold on Lucy. She gulped, but again Hibiki didn't seem bothered in the slightest. They stood like this, pressed together, before finally Lucy cleared her throat. This did the trick in catching Hibiki's attention and he let her go, the two pulling away.

"Right, well then..."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by uneventful.<p>

By the time sun had begun to set, Hibiki offered that Lucy take this time to bathe (She hadn't had the chance all morning) while he would set about the preparations for dinner.

Dressed in a simple, jersey cocktail dress for the evening's meal, Lucy entered the dining hall. Again, an array of trays were sprawled before her, and Hibiki was already standing behind her chair, pulling it out for her as she approached. She thanked him quietly as she took her seat, him nodding in acknowledgement. He revealed the first tray, t which he proceeded to serve them both from. Lucy bit at the inside of her tongue, the unnerving silence from the night before settling in yet again.

This was all just so much like...how home had been.

She lulled on, taking a slow, small bite of the meal. Hibiki noticed this, and commented on such.

"Are you alright?"

Lucy nodded, patting her mouth down with her napkin before folding her hands in her lap, also staring towards the window.

Hibiki caught this, raising a brow.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not very hungry..."

She rose, which Hibiki instinctively reacted to by rising as well.

"I'm sorry, was it wrong of me to invite you here? Is this too much?"

Lucy, startled, looked between Hibiki and the floor.

"Ah, no, no it's not that, I just...I guess..."

Hibiki watched Lucy, an uncomfortable quiet spreading between them before he shot a glance towards a grandfather clock, pushed against the wall, smirking as he then eyed the window yet again and folded his napkin onto his plate.

"It's not too late...Lucy, will you go on a walk with me?"

Lucy looked up.

"A walk?"

He nodded.

"A-alright..."

* * *

><p>Little passed between the two the moment they stepped from the estate's doors. Hibiki lead the way, clearly with some intent in their whereabouts, while Lucy slumped slowly behind, debating if she should have changed from her heels and dress before they departed. Hibiki said nothing, and they walked in silence for a good while, passing trees along a path before Hibiki finally pulled them off it, muttering to himself that "about here should do."<p>

They continued walking, until finally Lucy spoke.

"Hibiki, where exactly are we going?" This seemed to be a common occurrence with Hibiki.

"Lucy...does the villa remind you of something?"

Lucy furrowed her brows.

"O-of course, it's where we all first met each other, it's where the alliance first gathered-"

"I meant something else."

Lucy looked down, watching her slow steps in her heels.

"I suppose...it reminds me of home."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Lucy perked up, noticing Hibiki had stopped. They stood at a river crossing. The water was lower than the bank, with tree roots submerged in the banks around the river's shore. The trees twisted and weaved within each other, looming over the pair as Lucy looked about them.

"This place..."

"It's where you fought and defeated Angel, of Oracion Six."

Lucy shot a glance back at Hibiki, though he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the river bank.

"Do you remember that battle?"

Lucy frowned, peering out at the waters.

"Of course." She clenched her fists, her teeth grinding at the memory.

"Angel...she used spirits like tools, like objects...She attacked her own spirit, Aries..!"

Startled, Lucy stopped when she heard the splash of water. Averting her eyes back to Hibiki, she noticed he had stepped into the water, which reached just above his knee. He held a hand out to Lucy, who looked at him, not following his intentions.

"That battle...was difficult, wasn't it?"

Lucy, skeptically, looked from the water, to her dress, to Hibiki. Was he just bent on ruining every nice article of clothing she owned? She took his hand, surprised when he jerked her forward. Hibiki caught her as he slipped her slowly into the water., letting her find her footing in the sand. She felt the water rise to her mid thigh, soaking the edge of the dress, allowing the fabric to swoon in the water as he slowly pulled her inward towards the center of the still river. He snaked a hand about her waist, causing her to blush when he pulled her around him, motioning her to swing and stand in front of him.

With her back to him, she was more so confused than ever before, until Hibiki spoke, relaxing his hands about her shoulders.

"This is where you stood."

She cocked her head to look back at Hibiki.

"This is where you were...when I downloaded that spell for you...and you defeated Angel. You saved Natsu, and me, and those spirits...It was here that you convinced Gemini that you truly cared about spirits. You loved them. That lovely voice...this is where I heard your lovely voice."

Lucy blushed, her mouth tightening as Hibiki continued, his hands falling to cup her arms.

"I thought I was going to fall to the darkness...right here, I thought Nirvana was going to get to me. It's not something I'm proud of...it's a bad memory. But.." He smiled, spinning Lucy slowly to face him, his hands rising back to her shoulders.

"This is also the spot where Lucy saved me. So...it's not all a bad memory, is it?"

He smiled, and Lucy felt her throat knot. He'd brought her all the way here...to say something like that.

"I don't know...all about Lucy's past," Hibiki admitted. "But...I want to. I want to get to know the Lucy from before...and the Lucy now. And if Lucy feels uncomfortable...or, has a bad memory, then...I'd like to make a good memory, with you...so that it won't be all so bad. Is that alright?"

Lucy's bottom lip quivered, until finally she formed a smile. She leaned in, closing the gap of space as the water parted for her legs, her arms falling to Hibiki's chest. He quickly reacted by embracing her, her face snuggling into his shirt as he settled his hands faintly on her back. He took her out into the middle of a river just to say that!

"Thank you, Hibiki.."

* * *

><p>The two were exhausted, Lucy more so, by the time they had arrived back at the villa. The sun had long since set, the crickets loud and boisterous that humid night, and the wind had bricked past Lucy, drying the brim of her skirt as well as leaving her chattering, barely clad in her cocktail dress.<p>

Hibiki noticed this, hardly half way into their return walk, and had accepted no objections when he slung his arm around Lucy's shoulder, digging her into him for warmth as they walked side by side. Lucy provided no objection, blushing but grateful for the warmth. When they did make their way through the foyer's doors, Lucy tore apart from Hibiki abruptly, clearing her throat as she straightened the ruffles of her skirt, smiling as she thanked Hibiki for...everything he'd done.

The grumble of her stomach was matched by the abrupt echo of his own.

"We did skip dinner..." Hibiki noted sheepishly. Lucy blushed, no room for denial in her state of hunger. Hibiki looked towards the dinning hall.

"I suppose the food I prepared is cold by now..."

"Y-you made it?"

"Hm? I told you, didn't I? No one is here but us."

Lucy felt a pang of guilt at having wasted his efforts. He just laughed, shaking his head.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure I can whip us up something to eat..."

Lucy had held no objections when Hibiki offered they raid the pantry, gathering the stored snacks galore, and hoarding them away to Hibiki's room, directly across from Lucy's. He created a makeshift picnic, using a sheet from his bed (Which matched that of Lucy's, as she suspected every room in the mansion did so) and spreading it before the fireplace, which crackled and popped with a lively flame.

The two continued to thrive in their company amongst the crackers and cupboard snacks, enclosed on their blanket. Hibiki stretched his legs out while Lucy curled under another sheet, snugly beside the fire which Hibiki occasionally stirred at.

Finally, Hibiki made a move to stand up.

"It's getting late. Don't worry about the mess, I'll clean it-"

"-Wait." Hibiki stopped mid-motion, Lucy looking up at him through her cocoon of sheets.

"Let's just...let's sit here, a little longer. I-it's so warm, I really don't feel like..."

Hibiki smiled, settling back down.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Lucy stirred awake, instantly feeling the pain in her back. Sitting up, she noted she was on the floor, still in her cocktail dress from the previous night, her heels scattered not far from her. She first looked to the now smothered fire, having long since gone out and cold. She untangled herself from sheets to notice that a few feet away, a sprawled out Hibiki lay asleep, just beside her.<p>

Her first instinct was to yelp in surprise, but she muffled this noise when she realized he could wake up. When he didn't so much as stir, she let out a sigh of relief. This was the second time she'd woken up to find him sleeping in the same room as her. She smiled mischievously. If she was really cruel, she'd draw on him.

But, then again, he had looked so tired last night. She'd let him sleep a little longer, she thought, moving to raise herself from the floor. Sunlight pounded through the windows and she winced when a glare caught her eye, falling back to a seated position on the floor. Blinking, she remembered that she left that morning, for Magnolia. The clock assured her she still had plenty of time, perhaps even to catch some more sleep. Smiling, she snuggled back in the nest of sheets, curling into a ball and closing her eyes.

She'd wait for Hibiki to wake up. It would be rude to just get up and leave.

Besides, she didn't mind sleeping in a room with him. She felt safe. And maybe a piece of her didn't want to leave.

She wasn't eager to end this new memory quite yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts- Personally, I like the part in the forest ;3 (I like conversations and to me that was a really fluffy moment :D) Sorry if they both came off Really~ OOC! I had to adjust this chapter sooo much! Switching around parts and cutting others-Originally, they had this conversation about childhood and what not, but it made it too angsty and I'm not fond of writing a non-canon backstory to a canon character if I'm not sure what or where they came from in the first palce (Doesn't look like I'll be able to avoid the topic much comnig up, though, so eventually I will have to delve inot some sort of backstory for Hibiki, though I'll tread lightly without any specifics and jsut some wild mass guessing :p)

Some parts could have been lengthened or I could've smoothed the transition a bit better, but honestly this thign was like the monster of the chapters I have backed up-I was too afraid to continuously approach it, else it'd really start to turn unappealing to me or *forbid* it grew :p So, here it is! Hope you enjoyed...I promise, the enxt couple of chapters ar emuch shorter...and less angsty :p :3


	11. Suits You

In honor of today's holiday (Happy St. Patrick's Day) and fitting well with this week's chapter (Amazing how that worked out?) I submitted this chap...Maybe it's a bit out of character, or..? Ah, I'll let you decide-

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"It's your choice tonight," He offered. Lucy pressed her finger tips together, in thought, as they stepped through the streets of Magnolia. She eyed him curiously from the corner of her eye, frowning.<p>

"What?" He stopped, recalling a night not too long ago that started with much the same look.

Lucy squinted.

"You...always wear suits."

Before he could even respond to that, Lucy jolted.

"I know! I know the perfect place for tonight's date!"

Hibiki sighed, letting his comment slide, smiling as he played her words over in his mind.

So, she'd finally called them "dates".

* * *

><p>Hibiki squinted unbelievably at the neon sign plastered atop the brick building Lucy had dragged him before.<p>

"A...bar?"

Lucy smirked, tugging at his coat jacket. He stayed rooted, eyeing from her to the sign, back to her.

"Are you even of legal drinking age?"

She stuck out her tongue.

"I'm technically over it, if you go by my birth certificate. Besides, we don't have to drink!"

Why else did you go to bars?

Inside, Hibiki emerged into a fog of smoke, coughing as the vertically advantageous Lucy, too short to catch the full whiff of the haze, pulled him towards a table, set between the bar and booths. Through the smog, Hibiki caught glimpses of neon signs and wall decor, most old newspaper clippings or photographs. The bar was rather crowded, as expected on a weekend night, and he could hardly see past the crowd of eager drinkers to the bar, only catching a glimpse of the drinks and bartender through the mirror that reflected the scene against the wall.

Dim lights lit the room, again the smoke distorting the light, which only further acted to alienate Hibiki from the setting.

Lucy, however, seemed almost right at home.

A waiter approached, questioning the two on their orders. Hibiki kept it simple, ordering two (He quickly cut the barista off before any of her house special concoctions appealed to Lucy) and sending the woman off. Lucy leaned forward, propping her elbows on the table and her chin in hands as she beamed at Hibiki.

"This setting doesn't suit you at all!" She laughed.

He grimaced playfully.

"This place strangely seems like home to you."

Before she could even so much as respond with a wink, the sound of crashing glass and the skid of chair legs brought their attention to what appeared to be the start of confrontation, the forming of a bar brawl.

It was no surprise to Hibiki that at the center of said tension was none other than Cana, of Fairy Tail.

"H-hey, look, lady, just let me buy you one drink-"

"I said no!" Cana slammed her drink down, cursing as a bit of the liquid sloshed from the top.

"You're really pissing me off. Can't a girl drink in piece?"

The man didn't have time to respond, for at that moment, a hand clapped on his shoulder.

"She asked you to leave her alone," Hibiki threatened, his voice low and cold.

Lucy chimed cheerfully next to him, "Cana!"

The heavier drinker of the two smiled warmly at the recognition of her friend.

"Lucy! What're you doing here?"

The man had taken his leave, bowing apologies as Hibiki followed him out with his eyes, a cautious glare just daring the man to challenge him, before turning to greet Cana as well.

"Lucy wanted to spend the night here...Ah, Cana, are you alright?"

Cana slumped in her stool, smiling loftily at the two.

"Can't get a break, huh? Join me, it's all on Gildartz's tab tonight!" Lucy and Hibiki shot each other nervous glances, quite positive that Gildartz was unaware of the generosity he was currently bestowing upon his little girl.

"Cana, do you want to join us? We have a table, just over the-" Lucy was cut off as the woman yanked at her arm, pulling her towards the bar before shouting happily, "A round for my friends! Make it two!"

Unable to escape, Lucy practically had the shot thrown down her throat by Cana, who was all too eager to have acquired drinking buddies. Hibiki, nervous at the action, made sure to grab his own shot before Cana had the chance to drown him. Lucy had no such luck.

"Another! Another!" Cana chirped. Lucy nearly gagged, gripping the bar as she threw back a pleading look to Hibiki, who stood by the two nervously.

Catching the plea, Hibiki cleared his throat.

"Ah, Cana, maybe that's enough...why don't we, ah, play some pool!"

"Ha?" Cana looked the man up and down, eyeing him with scrutiny as she hummed in thought, glancing towards the pool table. She clearly was fast becoming wasted, if not already.

"Fine. But the next round is on you!"

Lucy exhaled deeply, grateful that they'd pulled Cana away from the bar-for a moment.

* * *

><p>Hibiki proved to be quite capable at pool. Lucy was impressed, eyeing his form and nodding approvingly when he got a shot it.<p>

Both, however, swallowed any pride in their abilities when Cana stepped up, her drunken stupor being thrown aside as she masterfully executed a trick shot. Though, it wasn't all that surprising.

Cana's definition of "round" was another thing Hibiki learned about Cana, after he'd been forced to pay a total of four rounds, all for Cana herself. Lucy finally, sympathizing with him, diverted the bill from him with one single mention of Gildartz, which had Cana shooting up from her slump to declare the next drink was on Gildartz, saving Hibiki.

"Lucy, go git the'r next rounds!" Cana slurred.

Lucy shot a smile to Hibiki, who leaned against the table in a slump of defeat after Cana had wiped the floor with him already in three games. He straightened up as she left, eyeing the table. It was down to one ball left, each, and the eight ball. The perfect set-up, he leaned in, cautiously aiming. He drew back, prepared to hit, and-!

"You and Lucy are pr'tty close...Ya gonna marry her?"

The shot went completely off the mark, the pole skinning a tear through the surface while the ball miraculously landed in a glass, one of Cana's gathered of many, clunking as Hibiki turned to face the grinning, and victorious, mage.

"Wh-wh-what? Th-that's a bit soon-"

Cana laughed, and bitterly he released he had been had in the name of the game. Cana strode over to the table, plucking the eight ball from the empty glass that towered on her fort of conquered, before taking aim, shot, and making it, simply for the precedent of things.

"Relax, it was a joke," She hummed, Hibiki frowning at her tactics. In his mind, he concluded this was their last round.

"But, you know...I could read your future for you. See if marriage is what lies ahead..."

Hibiki swallowed, watching as Cana withdrew a fan of cards, smiling as she pushed them towards him.

"Don't you want to know what happens between you two?"

Hibiki hesitated, eyeing the mischievous grin of Cana's and the cards, his future.

She could tell him what might become of them?

Before Hibiki could weigh the decision in his mind, a squeak pulled his attention away from Cana, towards the bar.

* * *

><p>Lucy, with three drinks in hand, shifted uncomfortably, trying to move out of close proximity with the man at the bar. His breath reeked of alcohol and something sour, and he was leaning all too close for comfort into her. Slop-drunk, he clearly didn't understand the meaning of no and continued to persistently persuade Lucy to join him for a shot or three.<p>

"C'mon, baby, let's play-"

"That's alright, I'm here with some friends and-"

An arm gripped her shoulder, holding her in her spot.

"Jus' on' shot, c'mon..."

He'd inched his face closer and Lucy felt disgusted. She crooned her neck back, scowling as she thought to reach for one of her keys (Loki would be perfect in this situation). It never came to that, however, for at that moment, someone else came to her rescue.

"Hey!"

The next moment, the creep had been vaulted across the bar counter, slamming into a row of glasses that all proceeded to break. Lucy turned her head slowly, catching Hibiki retract his fist, his face dark with displeasure as he eyed the man sprawled behind the counter.

"She said she was with someone else, didn't you hear?"

Lucy blushed, smiling as she thanked Hibiki.

However, the man hadn't had enough, clearly too drunk to think rather straight. He sloppily jumped across the counter, several people now turning to watch the trio as the man gripped at Hibiki's shoulder, yanking him back. He threw a punch, but Hibiki easily ducked, upper cutting the man in the stomach, which caused the now winded man to topple over.

"You really don't know when to stop," Hibiki coldly added.

Lucy, noticing the attention they were garnering, shyly responded, "Hey, hey, Hibiki, wh-why don't we go back to Cana? I-I'm fine now, really, thank you-"

But it was too late. Hibiki's stir of violence set off something in the bar, and the sound of crashing glass (A bottle, smashed on someone's head) sounded like a horn of war. A few men caterwauled and the fights began, prompting an eruption of property damage and reckless damages. Lucy ducked as a heavier-set fellow crashed beside her, another man jumping at the opportunity to land a few more punches.

Cana cheerfully sat up from what appeared to have been sleeping, smiling at the scene before her.

"Now, we're talking! Lucy! I like him! He's a keeper!"

Lucy decided not to even bother with Cana at that moment, as wasted as the woman was.

Hibiki, meanwhile, in all seriousness had removed his coat jacket, flinging it into a fray. A brave fellow approached him from behind, loudly exclaiming his intent as he threw a punch.

Hibiki scornfully dodged, well aware of the fact that these drunkards had nothing on mages at even half their heightened sense capability.

Lucy, meanwhile, found her own trouble with a particularly grabby fellow (This bar had an abundance). Not one to stand by, Lucy withdrew her whip, unleashing a fury upon the man that only she could deliver.

She sighed, throwing her hair back over her shoulder.

"Being cute really is too much trouble..."

Hibiki added, in passing,

"Y-you're really...too vain, Lucy..."

* * *

><p>"Hm? Where's Cana?"<p>

The answer came at the sound of malicious laughter followed by a blinding light that knocked over several tables and sent flying countless challengers. Cana stood, victoriously looming, with a proper foot upon some unlucky fellow, her face lit up with pure, ecstatic joy.

"Who's next?"

Lucy smiled, Hibiki less so amused as the fighting escalated, the bar tender taking shelter with no intention to even attempt to break the battle up.

Jumping, Lucy pointed at Hibiki, it dawning on her,

"Hibiki, look!"

Hibiki looked down, clearly missing what was so shocking of his appearance before Lucy laughed, adding,

"Your suit!"

What remained of the suit was a crinkled shirt, sleeves rolled, soaked in booze and blood (Not his own) and torn at one elbow. His pant leg also had suffered damage, and his jacket was as good as lost under the rubble of the bar setting. Hibiki frowned dejectedly, noting this suit wasn't the cheapest, but giving in to a smile nonetheless when he saw Lucy's expression of amusement.

"You're finally not wearing a suit!"

Technically...

* * *

><p>It was the sound of the horns of the Rune Knights that acted as a last call. Hibiki and Lucy quickly grabbed Cana by the wrist (Grudgingly pulling her away from a helpless victim who had been KO'd for the past ten minutes), knowing full well they could very well easily have been identified as the instigators of the brawl.<p>

When the bar was well out of sight, Hibiki let up on his grip, sighing as he stopped to catch his breath, Lucy doing the same.

Cana had somehow sobered up during their run, feeling as chipper as ever.

"That was fun!"

Hibiki didn't bother to throw any acknowledging glance, inhaling as he straightened himself up.

"Right, we should get you two home..."

Cana slouched.

"No fun, let's hit another bar-"

"-No!" A unison rejection.

Cana pouted.

With Cana slumped between the two, Lucy and Hibiki dragged her towards, following Lucy's directions and memory, Fairy Hills. It was well into the morning, Lucy noted exhaustingly, as did Erza, who answered the trio at the door.

"Lucy? C-Cana!"

Cana smirked up at Erza, before queasily lurching forward, dropping from Hibiki and Lucy's grip, and finally vomited at the foot of the entrance of the dormitory.

Needless to say, Lucy and Hibiki left Cana and the mess in the capable, and astounded, hands of Erza before high tailing off the estate.

Cana called after the two, "Offer still stands, lover boy!"

* * *

><p>Lucy hit the wall of her apartment's hallway, slouching against it for support before Hibiki grabbed at her arm, pulling her towards him instead for stability.<p>

She was exhausted, her eyes drooping and her feet dragging along the carpet. Hibiki looked hardly anymore awake, but had a bit more control in his balance as the two made their way to her apartment. At Lucy's door, she fumbled for the correct key, growing irritated before she realized the Gate of Aquarius' key was not in fact her house key (There'd be hell to pay for that, later, she knew). When her door finally did budge, she yanked it open, catching herself at the handle and swinging around to face Hibiki.

He sloppily smiled at her.

"I got you out of a suit-!" Lucy exclaimed, the effects of the drinks kicking in heavily. Hibiki nodded like he hadn't even heard a word she said.

"Y-you sure you'll be okay to walk home...like this..?" She asked, some senses returning as she felt the creeping hangover looming over her.

Hibiki nodded assuredly.

"Hey, Hibiki...what did Cana mean?"

Puzzled, he racked his brain a moment before recalling the card mage's words, nodding at the memory.

"That-! Yeah, she meant...it's nothing!" He rubbed at his neck, embarrassed. "She just...you know-"

"-Drunk Cana?" Lucy offered.

"Exactly!" He blurted, eager to drop the topic.

Not that it was so shameful to admit he'd thought about the prospect of learning what his future looked like with him and Lucy...together.

"You don't, need to crash here, do you..?" Lucy slurred, offering. Hibiki didn't hesitate in shaking his head.

He avoided it when he could, but even he knew well enough the outcomes after too many drinks.

For a moment, the two stood there, Hibiki looming in her doorway as Lucy smirked suggestively from against the door's frame.

"Hey, Hibiki..." She stepped forward, her hand slipping up his arm and shoulder to finally his neck. Cupping the back of his head, she pulled his face down to eye level with her own.

Hibiki instantly became on alert. She clearly was more drunk than he'd thought-by far more so than himself, because he still was logically thinking. Or, maybe she wasn't that drunk..?

Her mouth slipped open and hovered above his own for a moment, her breath (Heavily scented of booze) reaching his own as for a moment they lingered in such close contact. His hands had somehow found their way to her waist, and her other hand was precariously loitering beside his cheek, hesitating from touching his face. Her body pressed against his and he resisted any urge to tighten his grip on said waist to pull her closer any further.

His eyes searched her face, but her own had slid shut. Did...she want him to kiss her?

He hesitated a moment. Was this right? She didn't seem to be completely in mind. Would she even remember this in the morning? That prospect seemed to be the most convincing in why he should close the gap now-it's not like she'd remember this, right?

Would that be taking advantage of her? What if she did remember? He hesitated, his own lips just freezing in front of her own, itching to receive the ok go from his mind. Didn't he just tell himself that too many drinks led from one thing to another? What about patience? Taking his time with Lucy? If he did this now, while she was drunk, and if she remembered...?

Cana's words echoed in his head.

"Don't you want to know what happens between you two?"

Hibiki shut his lips, pulling back.

"Not like this," He answered. "Lucy, I-"

The girl slumped forward, he catching her last minute before realizing she'd fallen asleep. For a moment, he stood there, awkwardly holding onto her to keep her from collapsing tot he floor, before smiling.

It'd be worth it, to wait.

* * *

><p>Hibiki tucked Lucy in her bed, thoughtful enough to pull a waste bin beside her bed (The inevitable hangover precautions), slipping the blanket up to her shoulders. He wasn't about to try to wrestle her out of her clothes-again, too many drinks was not the best combination. He knew she'd feel regretful in the morning, waking in last night's clothes, but he wasn't about to loose her trust over one night of beauty sleep.<p>

She comfortably curled under her sheets, Hibiki watching her for a moment as her mouth slipped open, a light breathing coming from it. He thought back to the moment just outside her door. Fate had a funny way of continuously putting them in these situations, so close in proximity. What would have happened if he hadn't have hesitated? Where would they be right now?

He smirked, crossing the apartment before clicking the door shut behind him. He didn't want to spoil the future. He didn't need to know, through cards or drinks or anything.

He didn't want to know...yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That was a tease...Cana~! Originally, Cana wasn't even gonna be in this chapter, but when I sat down to type it, I was like..."Wait, they're going to a bar, and Cana isn't there?" So, yeah...she is now. (BTW, I'm in no way promoting alcohol, or anything~ It's all just for fun :p) Also, I mean to mention I think it's actually stated somewhere official that the legal drinknig age is like 17 or 18 or something? Like, Cana is (At the start of the series) 18 or 19, ri? And I think it mentioned on her info card that she was of legal age...

Either way, I think Lucy is safe so~

Ah, I'm terrible at fluff so their 'fluffy, intimate moment' isn't exactly the best, but I can only get better ;D Right? Anyway, Hope you enjoy this chapter! :I If not...sorry :p


	12. The Theatre

This chapter is short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, pressing her polished fingers against the fabric. She'd borrowed the dress from Mira, and after a few synched adjustments provided by Virgo, it fit snuggly. The corseted waist did wonders to her bosom, and the movement of the dress only aided in the appeal it gave her.<p>

She was afraid to sit in it.

Hibiki gave her a quick smile before holding out his hand, which she took within her own gloved one.

"Our seats are this way," he added, leading her away from the ushering crowd. She blinked when they reached the velvet-covered steps, throwing a glance back to the crowd.

"W-we aren't sitting in the audience..?"

"Master Bob has a box seat reserved for his visits. He was kind enough to lend it to my use for this event," Hibiki added matter-of-factly. Lucy gulped, though wasn't all that surprised that Master Bob was a regular at the theatre.

* * *

><p>The booth was shared between Hibiki, Lucy, and an older couple. The woman looked rather prissy, but warmly greeted the pair. Her sheer dress was lined with fur and from her neck hung pearls, with a matching set of tear drop earrings and a pearl beaded bracelet. The man's coattail extended to his knees and the bib of his jacket with pristine, white, and neatly tucked under his tux. He had a grey mustache and buried his mouth, and an upturned nose that rivaled his wife's.<p>

Hibiki seemed to know the couple, for he greeted them familiarly and introduced Lucy to the couple. The woman clasped her hands around Lucy's, a cheery gesture as she exclaimed how 'charming' it was to meet Lucy. The man grumbled from beneath his mustache and added a quick bow, before the four took their seats.

Lucy sat between the woman and Hibiki, her hands folded in her lap with the program clutched tightly between them. The lady beside her pulled forth a pair of theatre binoculars, lifting them to her eyes to view the show, which had yet to even start.

Hibiki leaned over, whispering, "I know this might be a bit overbearing..."

Lucy smiled weakly, shaking her head.

"Not at all! Really it's..." The lights dimmed, and the band began their warm up. Lucy took this opportunity to cut off her sentence, Hibiki lingering a moment longer before pulling back into his seat. He tore his eyes from Lucy, watching the curtains ripple as someone from behind stage passed by, the activity signaling the approach of the start of the show. Again, he glanced at Lucy.

She sat rigid, tall and composed. He imagined she must have felt intimidated, next to the pearl lady beside her. He gave a quick glance down the aisle. The mustached man was already asleep, as Hibiki knew he would be-he always slept through these events. How many times had Hibiki accompanied Master Bob to a showing at this theatre (It was like a rite of passage to any member of Blue Pegasus; Bob spoiled his 'children')?

The lights for the stage lit up, and Hibiki drew his attention back tot he stage. Lucy, if possible, sat even straighter, determined to appear proper beside the pearl lady. A funny fellow stepped from behind the curtains, side glancing like crazy to every which way, as though to avoid eye contact with anyone, and meekly declared, "Without further adieu, I present to you...Frederick and Yanderica!"

Lucy burst into a coughing fit.

"L-Lucy? Are you alright?"

* * *

><p>"Did you really not like the show?"<p>

Lucy waved off the implication, smiling through gritted teeth.

"N-no, it's not that...the show was...interesting!" She'd take the truth to her grave.

Hibiki smiled.

"You know, it actually was a reboot. I don't know if you ever heard about it, but a few years back, when it first circulated, it was rather popular! I saw a showing myself, and while tonight was pretty good, my compliments go to the original cast. There was just something...natural about them."

Oh, the irony.

The show actually had greatly expanded from what Lucy (begrudgingly) remembered. For one, it was now an opera. The actors all had outstanding voices, and clearly some professional background in acting. Unfortunately, their performances were so inspired by the original cast that "Prince Frederick" still stuttered and stumbled as though the stage fright was apart of his character.

And there was still the case of the plot, which had not changed in eight years.

Nonetheless, Lucy smiled, recalling the roar of the claps of the audience. The pearl lady was nice enough to extend an invitation for Lucy, for a luncheon if Lucy was ever in the area. She recalled how the woman had comically snapped her husband awake with a thwack of her binoculars. The orchestra, the dresses, the velvet carpets and golden archways of the booth and theatre.

"It really is a shame..." Hibiki continued, more to himself than to Lucy. "I think you would've enjoyed the original."

Lucy flinched.

"No, that's really alright. I'm sure it only got better with time!"

It hadn't.

* * *

><p>Their steps fell in sync and for a moment that was the only audible noise. Finally, Lucy braved enough to ask,<p>

"Ne, Hibiki?"

"Hm?"

"What happened...the other night, after we took Cana home."

Hibiki cleared his throat, hiding his blush by turning to face the other direction.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I remember reaching my door, but...it's pretty fuzzy, and then I woke up in my room...Actually, I don't remember much of anything after we left Cana..."

Hibiki bit the inside of his cheek, refusing to look at Lucy and settling instead for the ground.

"Ah... we said good bye and you went inside and I went home...that's bout all that happened. Honestly Lucy, you should cut back on your drinking! It's not becoming of a young woman-"

"Shut up! What gentleman let's a woman drink that much in the first place, anyway?"

The two laughed at their accusations, finally settling that it was, rightly so, Cana's fault.

The topic changed and Hibiki was none the less grateful. So, he'd been right to assume she wasn't thinking straight. That she wouldn't remember their interaction come the next night. Hibiki watched Lucy, talking away about some comment the pearl woman had made to her at intermission. If she had forgotten all about it, shouldn't he?

That was a bit easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Passing under a street clock, Hibiki let out a low hum, catching Lucy's attention.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just still so early..."

It really was. The show hadn't been a long one, and more so it started early, forcing the pair to prep and prepare for the date far sooner than usual. The sun hadn't even set more than an hour or so ago.

"It's not like we're in any rush..." Lucy provided, avoiding Hibiki's stare. He just smiled warmly at the implication, thinking on it for a moment.

"Alright then..." Something caught his eye and he switched direction in his steps, crossing an empty street towards a cafe. Lucy followed, watching as he stopped in front of the shop, bending at the menu sign as he picked up something, though Lucy's angle didn't provide a view of what exactly it was. With a snap, Hibiki turned to face Lucy, holding out his clenched fist to her.

"Do you draw any?"

Lucy raised a brow, holding out her hand to receive whatever it was he was handing her.

"I'm no Reedus..." She started, gasping a bit when Hibiki dropped his gift into her palm.

Puzzled, she looked at the tiny rock.

"Chalk?"

She looked up, noticing the cafe's chalkboard, for a moment admiring the curving letters and neat handwriting, before looking back to her piece of the chalk.

"What are you..? Hibiki!"

Facing him, she caught him squatting along the street's side walk, his hand to the ground as he traced a curve with his chalk. Lucy looked around, suddenly conscious of anyone witnessing what she assumed to be a crime.

"Relax, no one is out." He smirked up at her, clearly insinuating a challenge. Before he could even fathom to make some remark about 'spontaneity' (The subject of the word was taboo, Lucy had declared, far too tired of loosing dresses to rivers), Lucy had kneeled beside him, aware of her dress and angling herself properly to accommodate it.

"Th-that's what kids do! Sidewalk drawings and such.."

Despite her berate, she seemed interested and even loomed over Hibiki, watching his scratchy attempts at thickening lines in the stones.

"What are you drawing..?"

Hibiki didn't answer immediately, adding a few more notches of white to his picture before leaning back in admiration.

"There!"

Lucy had to twist her head to see the image.

"Is that...supposed to be me?"

"Impressed?"

"Why is my head so small?"

* * *

><p>It took a little convincing, but finally Lucy caved in, adding her own illustrations to the street to rival Hibiki's. She'd purposely engulfed his Blue Pegasus emblem with her own Fairy Tail symbol, as well as covered nearly the entire front of the cafe with images of her celestial friends (Hibiki noted the Leo looked rather life like, with his menacing snarl and flaming eyes-though, Lucy swore that wasn't how it was at all).<p>

She'd even managed to squeeze in the Stellar Spirit King, though Lucy's design and description gave no clearer image to Hibiki, who mentally made note to Archive the stellar spirit king later. She'd even managed to make a Hibiki, though (What he suspected to be retribution) had given him a neck far longer than, well, normal.

Sprawled on her hands and knees, she triumphantly rose from her latest masterpiece.

"What is that?"

"It's Fairy Tail! The guild!"

Hibiki cocked his head but still didn't see it.

"What'd you draw?" Lucy asked, peering at his own creation.

"Ah, it's not finished yet, but-"

"Is that...Nirvana?"

Lucy clearly made out the six legs, as well as the King's Peek. Hibiki smiled nostalgically, wiping at his brow.

"I'm not sure, it just...was on my mind."

"Nirvana..." She breathed, nearly seeing the six-legged monstrosity of a spell coming to life in his simplistic illustration. Taking her own chalk in hand, she added a few circles and lines, Hibiki questioning her action.

"It's everyone!" She exclaimed, pointing out the figures. Aside from stick figures that were identical, the only distinguishable aspect of each were minor features (Natsu was on fire, Sherry had large eyelashes). She pointed to a particular hyper looking figure, with a smudge of something in, what Hibiki supposed to be, a hand.

"That's me!" She added an after-glance at Hibiki's original interpretation of Lucy, as though challenging which one was more accurate. Hibiki made out the smudge to be a celestial key.

"You really are like a child."

"You started this!"

* * *

><p>Lucy jumped, startled, as Hibiki rose.<p>

"C'mon, now it is a bit later. I should be getting you home."

Lucy pouted, biting back any remark that she wasn't some school girl that had to be back at her parent's before her curfew, but accepted his hand nonetheless. Hibiki stood a moment, smiling down at her, before exclaiming,

"Oh, Lucy! Your dress!"

Unsettling, Lucy looked down.

She yelped when she saw the chalk marks and stone skid marks.

Crying, she acknowledged, "Demon Mira is gonna kill me for ruining this dress!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not a lot gonig on in this chapter...I could've expanded on the theatre and play itself but~ :/ I promise, the next few chapters are by far fluffier :p The whole street-drawing scene was pretty much...impromptuly added for length and a bit more intimacy, since they really didn't spend a lot of time alone at the theatre...

Looking back, I really should have done mroe with this chapter...Oh well~ :p Sorry! Hope you enjoyed, and again, thank you to all the reviews! And faves! And alerts! (I'm happy readers are willnig to try and stick it out through this story :3) Thank you!


	13. Ice Cream

This chapter, I think, is very fluffy! :3 (I like it more than last chapter XD) Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Lucy pulled a blouse over her shoulders just as a knock at the door sounded.<p>

"Coming!"

Passing on her way to the door, Lucy gave herself a last look-over in the mirror, smiling in approval, before she opened the door. Hibiki, as always, stood grinning in greeting.

"The destination for tonight's date..?"

She called it a date.

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream..?"

Hibiki led them to a part of town Lucy rarely visited, not that she didn't ever. It was the opposite direction of the guild hall and was the more pricey part of town, with upscale boutiques as residents. The water ways didn't cross through this part in town, so the roads were thicker and even the building designs differed from the rest of Magnolia.

Hibiki brought Lucy to an windowed parlor that faced an open square. The court had a fountain in the center, lit up with torches as the water gushed from the center, encircled by several benches. Unlike many of their past date nights, tonight seemed alive with activity as several couples and even children swarmed around the fountain. Also, there was a slight line at the parlor, to which Lucy and Hibiki joined.

"I...don't think I've ever been here at night," Lucy added, noticing the fountain as slowly the lights dimmed from yellow to orange, putting on a mini light show.

"Then we're even. I haven't either," Hibiki joked. Lucy smirked but didn't retort, watching the fountain instead. The centerpiece of the water show was a sculpted tier, with overgrown water plants encasing it's design. The top had a stone carved lily, from which water spouted.

Several children leaned over the fountain, peering into the waters below. A few brave ones tried to swipe at the jewels below, but one's, presumable, mother stopped them before they could. The benches were near full of families and viewers, and Lucy half expected some display or show to come on, rather than just the slow morph of orange to red to blue that the lights went through.

The line shrunk, Hibiki motioning for them to move forward.

At the counter, Lucy gawked at the flavors, which bordered between too many and too ridiculous. Hibiki, unfazed, ordered (bravely) the flying fish, two scoops.

Lucy cringed when it was immediately prepared and handed over tot he mage.

"Th-that...won't taste good..."

"You have to know how to prepare it right," Hibiki countered. He took a bite, and Lucy braced herself for him to keel over. He continued to stare at her, expecting her to order.

Finally, Lucy settled on plain vanilla, with a chocolate topping. One scoop, because she didn't know how long her appetite would last watching Hibiki actually enjoy his doomed flavor.

* * *

><p>While the fountain was crowded, they did manage to find a spot on a bench, sharing in with another couple who were turned completely away, shyly fiddling with their hands in each other's lap. Scrunched together, Lucy's knees hit Hibiki's and she couldn't so much as set her hand down without overlaying it on Hibiki, so she kept it to her lap, rigidly sitting straight to minimize the amount of space she took up.<p>

Blue lights turned to purple.

"This place...it's pretty," Lucy began. Conversation had been awkwardly quiet, she noted.

Hibiki just smiled, nodding in agreement. His eyes fell to her side, and Lucy blushed, wondering where exactly he was looking.

"Lucy, how many golden keys do you have?" He remembered, Lucy perking up at the question. Right, her keys! They were on her waist (She'd made it a forced habit to always bring them with her now, always conscious of when they'd be necessary). She hid her blush and responded, "Ten. I-I have ten of the twelve..."

And it kind of hit Lucy that she had ten. Ten of the twelve rarest keys on the planet. And they were in her possession. But, she didn't really see it as possession. More accurately, it was like she personally knew ten of the twelve zodiacal keys, and was friends with ten of the twelve.

"I-it's not so much like a collection," she mumbled.

"You must be very proud. And you can call multiplies at once, can't you?"

Lucy avoided Hibiki's eyes but nodded slowly nonetheless. "Really, it's because of Ul-" She stopped herself, well aware Ultear was a convicted criminal on the loose. She cleared her throat to cover up the mistake, Hibiki not having noticed.

"You really don't give yourself enough credit. Both feats are amazing, I'd think."

Lucy couldn't even exclaim a 'thank you', her voice had shrunk so much. Instead, she avoided Hibiki by looking to the fountain.

Purple to a light blue, to which Lucy questioned the rainbow hue scale the lights were programmed on.

Hibiki was nearly done with his ice cream (a fact that Lucy almost hurled at) while Lucy's progress on her own scoop had slowed considerably, still half the cone left.

"You sure you don't want to try a bite of mine?" Hibiki offered teasingly. Lucy shuddered, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"K-keep that to yourself..."

Hibiki shrugged it off, taking another bite. Lucy nearly did get sick at that point.

Lucy perked up at a thought, just then.

"Oh! How's Eve, and Ren?" And Ichiya, though she really didn't care to know about him.

Strange that she'd never brought them up once in their conversations. Hibiki smirked at the thought of his teammates.

"The same, wouldn't you think?"

They really hadn't changed, Lucy thought.

"Eve has been training a lot, you know. He's a lot stronger than he was back then."

Lucy had noticed at the games.

"Ren, too, but he also spends a lot of time out these days..." No doubt with Sherry. Not unlike yourself, Hibiki, Lucy thought.

"Seems like everyone is moving on and getting stronger...so why haven't you?" Lucy laughed, teasing Hibiki as he scoffed at her implication.

"Funny," he added dryly.

Turquoise to green.

* * *

><p>Hibiki stood up, his cone devoured. Lucy held just a bite left of her own, quickly doing away with it as Hibiki faced her, offering a hand. Taking it, she rose. The crowd had dispersed a bit, the couple beside the two having long gone home (Yet Hibiki and Lucy had not taken advantage of their departure to space themselves apart any while still on the bench). The fountain now only had a few occupants, ranging from an older couple and a few children, and of course Hibiki and Lucy.<p>

Hibiki led the two over to the fountain, leaning in against the basin.

Lucy quickly grabbed at his shoulder, causing him to whip around to face her questioningly.

"You're not...going into the fountain are you?" A rational fear, as he was quickly making a habit of doing so where water was involved. He laughed at the implication.

"No, we'll stay dry this date, I promise."

Liar.

Instead, he reached from his pocket, obtaining two jewels. He handed one to Lucy.

"Here, make a wish."

He didn't hesitate so much as a second before flipping to coin neatly into the fountain. Lucy looked between the waters and her own coin, thinking hard for a moment before also releasing the coin into the fountain.

"What'd you wish for?"

"I-I can't tell you! It doesn't come true that way!"

"Want to hear my wish?"

"Idiot! Do you not want your wish to come true?"

Hibiki shrugged.

"I don't believe in that stuff."

Lucy raised a brow.

"In wishes, or in the superstition that saying them out loud voids them?"

Hibiki chuckled.

"The latter."

Hibiki sat, his back to the water, along the fountain's edge. Lucy joined him, careful to make sure the spot she sat on was dry.

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

"Well what?"

"You want to hear my wish?"

Before Lucy could respond, Hibiki had leaned in to Lucy, his hand brushing against her arm while the other settled to clasp over hers on the fountain wall.

Lucy stiffened, holding in her breath as he smirked. His voice quiet; a whisper that only she could hear.

"My wish..."

She forgot about the few others present, and for a moment she forgot everything else. All she knew was Hibiki was leaning in, his lips dangerously close to hers. Just a breadth length away. Breath...

Lucy shot a hand up to her face, covering her nose and mouth.

"Y-your breath smells like that winged fish!"

Taken aback, Hibiki froze for a moment before bursting into laughter, leaning back as he held at his stomach, winded from his laughter.

"Wh-what's so funny?"

Hibiki calmed himself, shooting Lucy another composed smile, which at this moment unnerved her.

"Maybe you're right...maybe telling you my wish means it won't come true."

Now curious, Lucy frowned.

"What was your wish..?"

Hibiki winked playfully.

"What do you think it was?"

Lucy defiantly chided in response, "Knowing you? Something perverted."

"Wh-what?"

* * *

><p>Composing himself again, Hibiki ran a hand through his blonde hair, eyeing Lucy as she pretended to feel offended.<p>

"What did you wish for, Lucy?" He finally asked.

She refused to look at him.

"I told you, I'm not telling you!"

"Lucy..."

She stuck her tongue out at him, whipping her head to pompously extend her chin in refusal to say anything.

This was met with a splash of water.

Lucy jumped to face Hibiki, who innocently whistled in the opposite direction.

"Hibiki, you..!"

Hibiki jumped when a splash, directed at him, soaked his side. She had quite the arm!

Laughing, he jumped back, off the fountain.

"Look who's playing with water now!"

Lucy smirked in victory as she bent low, prepared to deliver a second blow if he so much as attempted to counter. Hibiki did not fail to notice how low cut her blouse was from this new angle.

"Still want to know my wish?"

He stepped forward, with no intention of approaching the water, towards Lucy. She flexed, ready to barrage him.

"I thought you just said if you told me it wouldn't come true...?"

He smirked deviously now, and Lucy was almost afraid what his next move would be. He continued stepping towards her.

"If I take charge...I could make my wish come true right now." Lucy's resolve dropped and she let her guard down. Did he mean...?

Again, the gap closed between them and he hovered in front of her. He bent low to be at her level, as she was still seated on the fountain, slipping his hands around either arm of hers. She relaxed the tension in her back and shoulder, still holding her breath as again he brought his face close to hers.

Too close, she thought. He wasn't really going to...he wouldn't...?

She thought a moment about fighting back, her heart beating too fast as finally she flinched back. But, just at that moment, Hibiki toppled over her, pulling her into a gripping hug before the two descended backwards.

Into the fountain.

Thankfully, she wasn't wearing white.

Lucy splashed upright, fuming at the realization.

She instinctively reached for here keys, ready to summon Aquarius (She'll show him how 'amazing' possessing one of the golden zodiac keys was!) Except, no doubt with that woman's rage (Especially when she realized this wasn't even a job, but a recreational date) would probably involve not just herself, but the other innocent bystanders, who stood gaping at the duo but otherwise kept to themselves.

Then again, maybe Aquarius would, just this once, overlook everything in relation to a woman in scorn.

"H-Hibiki, you jerk!"

He laughed victoriously.

"My wish came true!"

Irritated and wrathful, Lucy didn't hold back in extracting her revenge, yanking Hibiki by the shoulders in an attempt to drown him in the fountain.

At least he'd die a satisfied man, she reasoned.

* * *

><p>Hardly dry, Lucy walked several feet apart from Hibiki, still fuming, though Hibiki knew she wasn't as angry as she pretended to let up to be.<p>

"Lucy..." He started, again receiving the silent treatment. He laughed nervously, his hand reaching behind his head as they reached her apartment. Starting to fear she really was mad, he resolved in his mind to somehow calm her anger towards him, reaching for her shoulder. But at that moment, she turned around, to which he shot his hand back to his side.

"Was your wish really to get me in the water again?"

Hibiki charmingly smiled.

"You said if I told you, it wouldn't come true."

She rolled her eyes, mumbling some remark about 'pervert' which he knew was directed towards him.

You think she'd be used to these kind of things by now, what with her teammates being Natsu and Gray of all people.

She turned to take her leave but hesitated for a moment, before shouting back.

"Next date...I'm picking. And no water will be involved."

She shot a glance back, Hibiki half expecting her to be glaring for emphasis. However, she was smirking, clearly amused. Hibiki returned the smile, nodding a good night before turning.

No, that was a lie. His wish hadn't been to drag her into water again. But, it was the truth when he said his wish came true.

She hadn't pushed him away, and she hadn't flat out rejected him. For a moment, she had hesitated. Maybe it wasn't a lot, but it was something. And this time, Lucy hadn't been drunk to do it.

That meant there was some hope there. Albeit, a small hope.

Now, if only he knew what Lucy had wished for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So many teases! Sorry! But, really, this story is going to annoyingly drag out any real developments...or maybe not :p

Random Facts about this chapter? It began as just ice cream, which somehow formed into the fountain scene...because I'm now incorporating a running gag that when water is involved, Hibiki will somehow get Lucy into it-He's like a nicer male version of Aquarius with similar intent lol jk-Sorry!

Also, I had just watched the episode where Wendy goes on her first big job (The filler episode where Fried of all people goes with her) so if you remember that episode, maybe you'll catch my small shout out to it when Hibiki mentions that flying fish is good "if prepared right" Lol anyway...

Hope you enjoyed! (Sorry if these chapters seem similar...I apologize, but like I've said-I'm not a romance writer, and unlike other authors, I'm struggling to stretch out a hundred chapters XD Anyway, enough of my complaints! I brought this upon myself! XD) Enjoy, hopefully!


	14. Child's Play

This chapter is fluffy~ :p

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>The door peered open, slowly and just a crack. Hibiki tried to peek in, realizing soon enough to look down for the source of his greeter.<p>

A toddler no older than five stared up at him, with bright eyes and a hidden grin. Hibiki smiled nervously, reminding himself to wait for Lucy's explanation before he jumped to any conclusions.

"Asuka, what are..? Oh! Hibiki, you're here! Oh, ah, Asuka, open the door, it's okay! He can come in!"

"Asuka" giggled as she widened the door, Hibiki hesitantly stepping in after her.

Lucy appeared in sight, dressed...not in date attire. Rather, she looked like she'd just woken up. Pajamas and hair braided, with a glass of water in hand. She quickly handed the water to the girl, ushering her towards the kitchen before glancing at Hibiki with a genuinely sympathetic face.

"I-I'm so sorry, Hibiki! I forgot we had a date tonight..! I-I promised Bisca I would watch Asuka tonight, so she and Alzack could go out tonight...I'm so sorry!"

Hibiki smiled, swallowing any remorse he had as he looked between Lucy and the girl, who was peeking from behind the kitchen counter to get a glimpse at him.

"It's alright, Lucy. Did you...pull the short string or something?"

Lucy frowned.

"Something like that...to be honest, Bisca told me I was her 'best choice'."

Hibiki raised a brow.

"Erza froze on the spot with children, and Wendy is a bit too young...the best candidates otherwise were on missions and...well, you know how the rest of Fairy Tail can be. Bisca thought I'd be the best baby sitter, so I agreed, but...I'm so sorry!"

Hibiki shrugged, his hands finding their way into his pocket as he looked around.

"You know...I-if it's alright with you, maybe I could join you! I mean, I'm pretty decent with kids...I could help you watch her! I promise I won't be a distraction." He smirked. "Unless you want me to be?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, ignoring his final comment.

"You wouldn't mind..?"

"It's not like we haven't had a third wheel on our dates before!"

And this one wasn't about to get him killed , he thought, biting back the bitter remark as a certain stellar spirit and drunk came to mind.

Lucy smiled, approaching Asuka as she lifted the little girl in her arms, cradling her as the girl squealed with delight, squirming to free herself.

"On the contrary, you would be _our_ third wheel," She responded. Hibiki smirked, taking off his jacket and setting it on the back of Lucy's couch.

"I do believe, by your request, it was your choice for the date tonight, anyway."

* * *

><p>Their first order of business had been to feed Asuka. Lucy informed Hibiki that the girl hadn't been over nearly half an hour before he came.<p>

"Bisca says she's a picky eater, and not to be alarmed if she doesn't warm up to our cooking right away. If she holds a tantrum, Bisca said it was alright to send her to bed without any di-"

Lucy turned around to find Asuka snuggling in Hibiki's chest, the two inseparably smitten with one another.

"A tantrum? Princess Asuka, you wouldn't!" He cooed, putting on a baby voice as he did so. Asuka fumed, scrunching her face as she violently shook her head. Hibiki smiled back at Lucy.

"Doesn't seem to be a problem. You know, I do have a gift of waffle-making. No girl can resist the waffles I make," He added in mock arrogance. Lucy shifted all her weight to one hip, smirking disbelievingly.

"Really?"

He smiled, nodding.

"Asuka, baby, this here is Hibiki. He'll be spending the night with us too, alright?"

Asuka clapped her hands together.

"'Biki! 'Biki!"

* * *

><p>Hibiki walked past Lucy, gathering the supplies with little difficulty in finding anything. Lucy had to remind herself that when he'd told her he'd "memorized her kitchen", he probably wasn't kidding. Archive really was useful.<p>

"When does she have to be in bed by?" Hibiki asked.

Lucy gathered three cups, setting the counter for the trio.

"Bisca said she'd be back around midnight to pick her up. We're holding up the fort until then."

"Fort! Fort!" Asuka chimed. Hibiki smiled.

"A fort? To protect Princess Asuka, of course! Lady Lucy will get right on it," Hibiki joked, using a serious tone to sound pompous and important as he addressed "Princess" Asuka, who cheered in glee at the title. Lucy eyed Hibiki cautiously.

"What? You've never built a pillow fort before?"

Lucy slowly shook her head.

Hibiki set the batter bowl down.

"R-really? I used to make them all the time as a kid..."

Like her father would have allowed such a thing! Hibiki brought his hand up to his chin, contemplating a moment before hitting his fist into his palm, satisfied as an idea came to him.

"I got it! Here, take over waffle-duty for me!" Hibiki handed Lucy the spoon and brushed past her, leaving her perplexed in his wake. Asuka giggled.

"Wha-wait! Hibiki, I can't-huh?"

A loading bar appeared before Lucy, blinking as the color slowly filled, until...

"Oh! That's how you make waffles?"

* * *

><p>Lucy stared at her third creation. The first was a charred mess, quickly discarded. The second was...edible (Hibiki's, she and Asuka had decided in his absence) and finally, the third had turned out...acceptable. A good corner of the waffle was darker than the rest and it crumbled a bit when she removed it, but it gave her confidence enough of a boost that she felt assured going into her fourth.<p>

"Asuka, do you want milk or juice?"

Asuka chirped juice, to which Lucy poured her a glass of.

"Hibiki?" She called, but with no response. She tried again.

"Almost ready!" He responded, not so much as waiting for her question. Rolling her eyes, Lucy made the decision for him that he'd want juice as well. Mostly because she didn't feel like getting out milk.

When the fourth was finished, Lucy gawked at the perfection of it. Victoriously smiling to herself, she struck a pose as she exclaimed, enthusiastically, "Lucy the chef! Ha!" Her ego having expanded, she set the waffle on a plate before stacking it atop the two others.

"Asuka, can you carry your juice?"

"Ya!" The girl nodded, grabbing at her cup with both hands before stomping slowly off towards Lucy's room, where Hibiki had set the 'fort'. Lucy balanced the three plates and two drinks, the syrup clenched in only two fingers, awkwardly wadding after Asuka.

She heard Asuka gasp and squeal from the other room, hastening her steps as she turned the corner to her room, fearing the worst.

* * *

><p>Hibiki had set up a castle. The white blankets were suspended from the window sill itself across to the fireplace mantle, while pillows stacked themselves up to create a wall. Her bed easily provided a second level to the fort, and he'd apparently prepared a candle on in the inside, which lit up the interior, bleeding through the sheets to make it appear like one giant, glowing paper lantern. She gasped when he popped his head out from underneath.<p>

"I really hope you don't mind..." He trailed off, laughing at the ridiculousness.

Lucy stifled her own laughter, shaking her head as she approached the fort. Hibiki had squirmed out from the entrance, a swooping opening in the sheets, to help her with the food.

"Not at all, it's...perfect!"

* * *

><p>Inside, the make-shift tent was actually spacious. Pillows helped give it height, enough that Asuka (Who had bolted under the fort the moment she'd entered the room, evident by the trail of juice droplets she'd spilled in her hastiness) could comfortably kneel on her knees. Lucy and Hibiki, however, positioned themselves on their sides, propping their heads up with their elbows and leaning into pillows strategically placed for comfort.<p>

Hibiki had already settled on his side, straining to chew at the waffle Lucy had designated his. She and Asuka shared a glance, watching the man fight the battle against the waffle, loosing.

Hibiki paused in his chewing before smiling, his cheek puffed like a squirrel's as he chirped,

"How's the fort, Princess Asuka? Are you pleased with your servant's humble makings?"

Asuka bounced with giddy.

"Yes! Yes!"

Lucy smiled, taking a bite of her own waffle as Hibiki turned to her, dropping the goofy expression as he addressed her,

"And Lady Lucy?"

She cocked a brow at him, his smile all but gone as he watched her. It wasn't the best illumination, under the fort. And they were close. Lucy curved with the wall of the fort, which brought her face directly across from Hibiki's. Asuka sat inward, facing them, with her back to the entrance.

"It's...the best pillow fort I've ever been in," she answered honestly.

"It's your first," Hibiki added.

Lucy shrugged, looking back to her waffles and hiding her grin.

"Well, that's good. That means I got to share this first with you."

She raised an brow.

"I didn't realize that was the goal here."

He picked at his fork, trying to rid his bite of some excess charcoal.

"I told you, didn't I? I wanted to make memories with you."

She blushed. Hibiki winked at her, and she averted her eyes, grateful that, while the candle (Acting as the centerpiece) did provide light, it was dim and distorted enough that her blush wasn't all that visible.

"And the waffles? Are they satisfactory, Princess Asuka?" He boomed, in a voice that mocked nobility.

Asuka again cheered.

"Excellent work, Lady Lucy. Princess Asuka approves!"

Lucy nodded in head, playing along.

"I'm most grateful, Princess Asuka."

Again the girl giggled, and Hibiki shot Lucy a smile, also amused with their play-acting.

He really was good with children, Lucy thought.

* * *

><p>Hibiki had offered to take the dishes, leaving Lucy and Asuka alone for a minute. Asuka settled herself onto her back, snuggling between Lucy and Hibiki's spot, Lucy curling an arm behind her head for comfort.<p>

"Lucy!" Asuka chimed, Lucy adjusting her head to face Asuka.

"What's 'Biki?"

Lucy pondered the question a moment, before understanding dawned on her.

"You mean who is Hibiki?"

Asuka nodded, "'Biki!"

"He's a mage, like your mommy and daddy, but he's from Blue Pegasus."

"Pega..?" Asuka tried to pronounce, but Lucy didn't hold it against her. She stroked her fingers through Asuka's short black hair, twisting them in her own gently as she thought for a moment.

"He's a friend..."

Hibiki poked his head through the entrance.

"I soaked the dishes in the sink, is that alright?"

Lucy jumped.

"Y-yes, that's fine. Thank you!"

He squirmed into his place beside Asuka, facing inwards towards the little girl and Lucy, his back to the wall. She smiled, propping himself up and adjusting to get in a position that didn't strain his shoulder.

"What were you two talking about?"

"'Biki!" Asuka sung. Lucy turned away, avoiding Hibiki's eyes that she knew had diverted to her.

"S-she just asked what you were, is all."

"What am I?" Hibiki asked, his tone lowering, causing Lucy to blush further.

"What you are is a pervert."

"Pervert!" Asuka echoed.

"Lucy, that's mean...Princess Asuka, not you too!"

* * *

><p>Hibiki scratched at the back of his head, noting that his arm was falling asleep, before adjusting himself. He slid her own arm under Asuka's head, snaked beside Lucy's, which reached out to barely grace Lucy herself. She, too, attempted to shift as Hibiki attempted to stir some conversation.<p>

"Princess Asuka, what will we do now?"

Asuka thought a moments before whirling around to face Hibiki.

"Cowgirls!"

Hibiki laughed nervously.

"Cowgirls? Cowgirls don't have forts..."

"No, but...they do have horses!" Lucy smirked, a devilish grin stretching across her face.

"Sh-shouldn't it be about time Asuka went to sleep?" Hibiki tried to divert, knowing full well where this was going.

"It's still early...besides, she won't sleep unless we tire her out-"

"Horsies! Horsies!" Asuka cheered. Hibiki could feel his back twitch at the inevitable.

"You heard her," Lucy objected.

Sighing, Hibiki squirmed back out the entrance to the fort.

"Cowgirls...I expected no less from Bisca," Lucy chuckled to herself.

* * *

><p>"Horses are supposed to neigh. You're a terrible pony!"<p>

"Pony! Pony!"

"I'm a pony now?"

"Ponies don't talk, they neigh!"

Completely defeated, Hibiki had been reduced to his hands and knees, while Asuka cheerfully sat on his back, kicking her legs at his side for him to move. Begrudgingly, Hibiki attempted to wobble forward.

"The things I do for girls...And what exactly does this make Lucy?"

"The damsel in distress, of course! Held helplessly captive at the mines by the outlaw, Plue!"

"Puun!"

"When did you summon that thing?"

"You're supposed to being 'neighing'!"

Having moved from the bedroom, where the fort still stood strong, the trio now had set up play in Lucy's living room. Plue shivered in Lucy's lap as she played a "helpless" victim, seating a top the couch. Hibiki, roaming with Asuka on his spine, slowly made their way towards the duo, something Lucy made quick to note in her 'distressed' voice.

"Oh, hurry, Cowgirl Asuka! I feel so faint-"

Asuka, determined, prided harder into Hibiki's side.

"Hurry horsy! Hurry!"

Hibiki was thankful the western fanatic didn't possess spurs at that moment, glaring at Lucy who egged the child painfully on.

"Horsy has been on a lot of trails lately, he hasn't fully recovered from his latest cattle drive!"

"Sounds like he needs to be put down," Lucy chided insensitively.

"C-cruel..." Hibiki pouted.

"Pony!"

* * *

><p>Hibiki collapsed, completely defeated, against the pillow, having settled back into the fort. The adventures of Cowgirl Asuka had ended with the damsel Lucy, after the "mine shafts had blown" (Hibiki kicking the couch), which only resulted in Lucy falling atop of Hibiki (Karma, further throwing his back) while Asuka rolled safely off with Plue in her arms. "Pony" gave up at that point, determining for everyone present that it was now time to try to sleep.<p>

Asuka had demanded they sleep in the pillow forth, Cowgirl Asuka retiring her deputy star to return to Princess Asuka.

Lucy waddled in after Asuka, who still had a limping Plue cuddled in her hands, before settling down. Asuka stopped short, curling at Lucy and Hibiki's waists, which gave them more room above to curl in, away from either wall, for comfort. Lucy arched her back, shuffling into a position that allowed her to relax, while Hibiki slung an arm around Asuka as well as one behind Lucy.

Finally shifted into place, Lucy kept her eyes away from Hibiki, who in this close proximity was, as imaginable, close.

At least this time his breadth didn't reek of flying fish.

Hibiki had no such problem staring at Lucy, while Asuka's lids slowly fluttered shut.

"'Biki...and Lucy...Pony..." With a final sigh, the tuckered toddler gave out, slipping asleep as her grip on Plue let up slightly. Lucy smiled down at the child, still avoiding Hibiki's stare as she directed her comment to him.

"Thank you for doing all this...The fort, and the pony..."

Hibiki shrugged.

"It was nothing...told you I was good with children."

Lucy thought no doubt the fact Asuka was a girl also helped. If he had been a little boy, Lucy doubted Hibiki's patience would have been as good as it was.

"Lucy, do you want kids?"

This question completely threw off Lucy, who jumped a bit, careful not to stir awake Asuka.

"Wh-what kind of question is that?"

"I didn't mean right now, with me!" Hibiki laughed, also conscious of Asuka. Blushing madly, Lucy regretted the implications she'd jumped to. She waited Hibiki to tease her about it, but when he remained quiet she finally answered.

"N-not right now, I'm still young...there's a lot I want to do, but...maybe in a couple of years, when I do settle down...I'd like to start a family."

Hibiki scoffed.

"Little Lucy's...I can imagine it. They'd all be as stubborn and vain as you, no doubt."

Irritated, Lucy playfully hit Hibiki.

"Fiore knows we don't need anymore Hibiki's. There's enough womanizing clones of you at Blue Pegasus, no doubt, for the world to go round."

Hibiki pouted mockingly.

"That hurts, Lucy..."

He turned to face the ceiling of the sheets.

"I'm not getting any younger...maybe I should settle down, start a family."

He smiled at Lucy.

"I have to find a suitable wife first, though! Maybe I'll try Mermaid Heel!"

Lucy didn't hold back in hitting him the second time.

* * *

><p>Asuka was deeply asleep, having shifted to curl completely into Lucy's hip. Hibiki had scooted closer to the duo, shifting on his side like Lucy, who had done the same, so that both were facing inward at Asuka.<p>

Hibiki smiled at Lucy, who blushed before asking,

"Wh-what?"

"You'd make a good mother, Lucy."

She smiled softly, looking down at Asuka as she stroked a hand over the toddler's head.

"I had a good mother to teach me."

Lucy shot her head up when Hibiki budged towards her, leaning closer. She adjusted her own head to face his, awkwardly angling her neck so that she could face him.

Heat rose to her cheeks, but already half-asleep and tired, she didn't bother trying to hide the blush.

Here they were again, so damn close. He just hovered above her, and she didn't pull back. He shot a glance to her lips, just a momentary look, and she knew what he meant. Her eyes, wide and brimming, just stared at his. She let her lids slide ever so closed, her lips parting ever so slightly-and she leaned in. That was the signal, and he did the same, leaning towards her, tilting his head ever so slightly-

"Lucy? Lucy, it's Bisca!"

Asuka stirred at the knocking, while Hibiki and Lucy froze.

Interrupted again.

Asuka jumped when she recognized her mother's voice.

"Mommy!" She scampered from under the sheets, Lucy coughing to alert Hibiki that she needed to follow after. Hibiki nodded, diverting his eyes away from Lucy as she squirmed out of the fort. He heard Lucy greet Bisca, reciting how well behaved she'd been and how they'd had fun. Hibiki went about setting the sheets right again, plopping pillows back on the bed.

When he heard the door shut, he took that as his cue to take his leave, entering the living room to find Lucy standing by the door, her hands wrapped around her. She jumped when he appeared.

"Right, I should be going..." He added, Lucy nodding as she opened the door for him. He hesitated at it, but shook it off, stepping through the doorway before throwing a final wave at Lucy.

Maybe the universe was saying not yet.

Dejectedly, he thought the universe sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **More tease~ I really wasn't sure on Asuka and her speech, so I went with the default cheery one-word dialogue :p Tried not to get OOC :p

Random Facts: I used to make forts like that all the time...It's a childhood thing, actually it was originally going to be in the Villa chapter, whenever the two went back and spent the ngiht in Hibiki's suite, but that chapter was too lnog at the time and that scene had too much angst originally, believe it or not. I then thoguht to move and re-work it to be a fluffy scene in this chapter, working better with Asuka and the idea of pretending and childhood and palying and what not. But, a fort suited a princess better than a cowgirl, but beign Bisca and Alzack's daughter I had to throw in the cowgirl aprt, so that's why Cowgirl Asuka and Princess Asuka both make an appearance in this chapter :3

A bit of fudging on Hibiki's character here, then again, it's not gonig out so much on a limb to assume he's good with children, ri? (He was charmnig even towards Wendy when they first met, what with his host-personality, so I assumed age doesn't mean a thing to him, but in a humorous gag way mroe than a pedophilic way O-o) I wish I had waffles for dinner :p

Again, tried not to be OOC. Personal information here-I don't have a kid. I don't really ever find myself in a situation that involves working with a kid, so this whole chapter was fabricated on my imagination on what it'd be like (That and movies). Anyway, til next chapter!


	15. Christina

Chapter 15~! Holds a special piece of my heart, maybe you can guess why ;3 Jk Jk! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Lucy followed the map in her head, taking a turn at a street corner before wandering into a field that led beyond the town, more directly towards the forest. The time and place had been downloaded to her head via Hibiki's Archive, an act that had, rather annoyingly, interrupted Lucy's bath that afternoon. He gave her no such warning or hint as to what this was about, the only clue this being his doing being the download bar that had popped up before her, blocking the shower head for a moment, alerting her of his craftsmanship.<p>

When she reached the destination, she stopped, frowning at the open field that stretched before her, just before the forest. It was a ways off from town, and she was thankful she'd worn comfortable boots with little heel tonight.

Not so thankfully, she'd dressed rather cute, and cute didn't necessarily mean comfort. So, here she stood in a blouse that disagreed with the wind and a skirt that hated it more so. Really, this wind was ridiculous!

She pulled a hand to her face, to shield her eyes from her flickering bangs, down casting her face to avoid the whiplash of the wind. It was then she noticed how a shadow had loomed overhead, blocking the sun completely (Sun set wasn't for another hour, and the day had been so clear a moment ago!)

She looked up, gasping.

Hovering above her was a giant ship, looming with wings and a horse's head. A Pegasus...

The airship, Christina.

She noticed a figure, waving at her from the balcony of the brig, his goofy grin visible this many leagues below him. He shouted down to her,

"You take me to cloud nine! So, I'm returning the favor!"

* * *

><p>A drop-ladder had been provided for Lucy, and as she swung her legs aboard the hull of the ship, she couldn't help but grin at the man standing before her, his arms extended in a showcase fashion.<p>

"Impressed?"

"Are you allowed to misuse this bomber ship like this?"

Hibiki shrugged.

"I asked Master Bob."

The fact that Master Bob kept agreeing to these outlandish requests and favors Hibiki kept pulling slightly unnerved Lucy. Then again, it was Master Bob...

"Tonight, we're dining aboard the Christina!"

Lucy looked around the deck on the ship, amazed by, despite the height it was suspended at, the air was rather calm, the Christina's speed (Having taken off after Lucy boarded) relatively slow and stable. A table, with two chairs, acted as the center piece to the deck, with a champagne bottle and trays (Set up in much the same similar fashion that their date atop the roof had been, granted this was even higher).

That thought in mind, Lucy quickly looked over the railing.

Her first thought was amazement at the view. Magnolia looked incomprehensibly small, with moving dots and solid blocks for people and buildings. Tiny lights lit up from a distance, though hardly anything was recognizable. The forest stretched out for what seemed forever, as the bay did in the other direction as well. Fields of farmland created a checkerboard pattern along the ground, and Lucy couldn't contain laughter at the sight.

Her second thought was the height, to which she jumped back in terror from the railing.

"T-too high!"

* * *

><p>Lucy folded the napkin in her lap, thankful when she noticed their dinner consisted of one fork and one knife-simple. She unveiled her dish, setting aside the lid as Hibiki did the same. He expertly took at the knife to show off his skill in opening the champagne, to which Lucy cheered lightly as he shot the cork off.<p>

Pouring her a glass, she eyed him with a curious look, catching his attention as he set the bottle down, returning the look.

"What? The last time you gave me that look, I ended up in a bar fight, and the time before that, the river."

She giggled into her hand.

"I was just -" She rested her chin on her owns, frowning in concentration as she looked passed Hibiki.

"Ne, I was thinking...Hibiki, I really don't know that much about you."

He raised a brow.

"All these dates and you still can't figure me out? Must drive you mad.."

She stuck her tongue out, sarcastically adding, "It nearly does. I called out Crux once, but you're as much a mystery to him as to me."

Hibiki scoffed.

"I'm that riddle you can't solve."

"More like a book I can't read," Lucy commented, sipping at her glass as she watched Hibiki eye his own. He smirked.

"Sorry, but there aren't any magic reading glasses for this book." Lucy cut at her meal, keeping her eyes on Hibiki as he did the same.

"You know, I think you know even less about me."

Hibiki laughed out loud, which irritated Lucy's pride.

"Alright, let me have a go then. I'd say, you're...Cute,"

Lucy shrugged. He got her there.

"...smart," She smiled, enjoying this break down of her character.

"-egotistical."

The smile vanished.

"And you have this unconditional ability of love."

Startled, she set her fork down, blushing slightly.

"L-love?"

He nodded like it was common knowledge.

"It doesn't matter if it's an enemy or a stranger, you have this way of being kind to everyone...unless they harm your nakama." He smirked. "You'd never forgive anyone who brought harm to anyone of your friends. And no matter how many new friends you make or meet, you still always love your old ones. No one ever gets replaced or looses a part in your heart. It just...grows."

Lucy avoided eye contact.

"And you're easily flustered."

"Sh-shut up!"

* * *

><p>Fuming, she set about working on cutting her meat yet again.<p>

"Well, you're just as vain."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"You're overly confident in your personality, and a shameless womanizer. But you can also be cruel, and serious. You're smarter than you let up to be, and you're very observant. You'd rather watch and retain than jump into action and learn that way, by trial and error."

Hibiki nodded acceptingly, the corners of his lips folding down as he thought on her analysis.

"And you're sensitive, too. You just try to hide it. You're vulnerable, but you'd rather play it off than confront it."

Hibiki eyed Lucy, his expression unreadable.

"I take back my words. You've seemed to read right through me, Lucy."

She smirked at the compliment.

"You know, you never gave me any physical attributes."

She paused.

"I called you cute..."

"-that hardly counts. It's a given."

He chuckled.

"That's why you're vain."

She jutted up her chin, no response.

"I take it back, that's not cute."

She glared at him from across the table.

"Really? Then tell me, when am I cute?"

"When you laugh...or when you're sleeping."

She blushed.

"Sometimes when you smile."

"S-sometimes?"

"Ya..." She looked away, hiding her disappointment. "The rest of the time, you're beautiful."

That caught her off guard completely and, startled, Lucy met Hibiki's eyes. As usual, he wore that charmingly warm smile of his, one that unnerved her. She couldn't read that smile.

"Lucy, look."

Lucy followed his eyes, grateful to look away, towards the ship's edge. Or, rather, the sight beyond it.

Clouds had rolled in, surrounding the Christina. They piled high, enclosing them in a sphere of fluff. The sun, setting, somehow reached it's rays into the bubble, as it reflected oranges and pinks.

The ship seemed to slow down, almost to a halt through the fluffy masses (Lucy had to wonder if the ship was somehow being magically controlled by Hibiki himself, adjusting to his desire).

Hibiki rose from his chair, holding a hand out to Lucy, who took it wordlessly.

"Let's dance."

Lucy blushed, thinking to herself 'here we go again'. That close proximity, that hand on her hip and the other enclosed in his. He stood several inches taller than her, his head peering down at her through hollow eyes. She gulped, lowering her own to watch their feet instead. Since when had this become awkward?

Was it because of the last time..?

"There's no music..." She whispered, out loud but more to herself.

With a pop sound, a loading bar appeared before her, with the words 'streaming' blinking as the color filled. A moment later, a classical tune drifted over the couple, and she hid her smile by bowing her head lower.

"Handsome," She finally whispered. Startled, Hibiki released her hand for a brief moment, stepping back as she lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

She blushed, blurting out her words like it meant nothing.

"Y-you wanted something physical, didn't you?"

Hibiki smiled.

"Tsundere."

"Sh-shut up!"

* * *

><p>Making their way to the railing, the Christina passed through the clouds, revealing a black sky as night acted the curtain to their show. Stars filled the sky and a cold draft whipped past Lucy. The two leaned against the railing, Lucy cautiously avoiding looking down at the distance beneath them.<p>

"Still feel the need to figure me out?"

Lucy snorted.

"Flatter yourself much...I just was making note that you're...difficult."

"Difficult?" Hibiki dejectedly looked at Lucy, astonished.

"What about me is difficult..?" He asked, genuinely perplexed.

Shrugging, Lucy avoided looking at him. "Why you do all this...why you-"

"Not this again."

Lucy felt a grip on her arm, blinking at Hibiki.

"If I'm not being bold enough...Lucy, I'm doing this to get to know you."

No, that wasn't right. This was too much to just 'get to know' someone.

"All this, for-"

"No, you're right. There's more...Lucy, I really...I think-"

A flock of flying fish swerved dangerously close to the railing, feathers fluttering around the couple as Lucy threw up her hands protectively. The passing lasted only a second, but the moment was lost and their attention was again pulled to the sky. The moon's reflected light was caught in the scales of the flocks of slow-flying fish, and they swarmed in patterns and shapes, the blinking stars acting as their background stage. Lucy gasped.

It looked like an ocean.

Hibiki sighed, quietly watching Lucy. Lucy didn't get it.

But, he didn't either, really.

Maybe it wasn't the right time.

So...when would be?

Lucy's face saddened, her smile fading, yet she still avoided Hibiki's gaze.

"Hibiki...I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it. Forget it."

He held out a hand, smiling.

"C'mon, we haven't finished dinner."

There it was again. That smile that hid more than it revealed.

And that sinking feeling that they'd missed out on something important.

* * *

><p>Lucy jumped the last step down, from the ladder. Hibiki had accompanied her, following her as he fell to the solid earth. Lucy let out a sigh of relief. Solid, stable ground at last!<p>

She turned back to face him.

"Tonight...was really wonderful. I-I'm really grateful." Then why did she sound so hollow?

"I'm glad." Then why do you sound disappointed?

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek as Hibiki looked every which direction but Lucy. She hesitated, her hand twitching to rise, to reach for him, but stopped. Now...now wasn't the time.

"Til next time?"

"Mm..." She responded, sadly, as he again stepped to the ladder.

Slowly, he ascended into the air. Lucy bit at her lip. Now or never! She clenched her hands into fists, her body rigid as she took a step forward.

"Hibiki!" She yelled. He looked down.

"I...I maybe, might...I think I'm...k-kinda...I think I might l-"

"-Like you."

Startled, she stood rooted as he smiled from above her.

"I like you, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **8D Lol 'Bout the closest thing to a cliff hanger this story will ever see ;) A lot of conversation this chapter (I like conversations, but I don't tend to go back and fix them after I type them once, so they sometimes turn out confusing, where as descriptions and actions I'll rewrite for clarity, like, ten times :p)

Random Facts about this chapter? This chapter wasn't meant to be so...serious? Originally, it was like "a date aboard the Christina! Cloud nine! :D" But to beef it up content-wise, I was like, "I'll add some conversation, make it all flirty~!" And then the ending happened, and I realized...This chapter kinda made itself important..? Lol at least for once I didn't resort to just another fake-out kissing moment ;3 (Don't worry, there's plenty more of those already written XD)

Ya, how's Lucy gonna react to this confession..? ;)


	16. RAVE

Next chapter~ I keep forgetting to warn about language, because some chapters have none and others have a lot and then there's some that have the scattered-one-cuss-word...That's all covered in the rating, isn't it? Oh well, I don't know Haha!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"Lucy, are you sure..? If you really don't want to come with us-"<p>

"No, no, I'm fine, it's not that. Sorry, Bisca..."

Distracted, Lucy shook off her apprehension as she attempted to smile at the western beauty. Bisca reassuringly returned the smile, though wasn't any more so convinced.

* * *

><p>When Bisca had invited Lucy to tag along as a group date to a club that she and her husband frequented, Lucy had been more than happy to accept. It was no secret that (accommodating much to the success of their happy relationship) Bisca and Alzack still frequented parties. As a favor return for Lucy watching Asuka on their previous date, Bisca had decided to invite Lucy along with them-and some others from the guild-to which she could hardly refuse. Lucy got excited thinking about the dancing and the atmosphere-she'd never actually been to a club before, but she'd heard things-<p>

"Bring Hibiki along. We'd all love to meet him."

-Her fantasy ended.

It wasn't to say she didn't want Hibiki to come. Actually, the complete opposite. The problem was, she didn't know where they stood in their relationship. It seemed such an intense thing to contemplate, what with their casual relationship up until now, but it was near impossible not to think about such things when his parting words on their previous date had been "I like you."

Was that such a bad thing?

Her pep instantly sapped from her, she took a swig of her drink, causing Bisca to jump. Wasn't she about to tell him the same thing? No, there was a difference. She said she 'might'. He, with full confidence, blurted that he 'did'. The meaning was completely different.

"A-are you two not together anymore..?"

"W-we never were together!" Lucy snapped.

"Oh...sorry...well, you can come by yourself, then-"

"No, I'll invite him," Lucy sighed, sliding from her stool as she left a baffled Bisca in her wake.

* * *

><p>She'd written Hibiki to meet them here, at the entrance to the club, with nothing else enclosed in the letter. She chewed at her lip. Should she have said something more? Should she have responded to him, that night, at all? She'd just stared at him, blankly, without so much as a response. She shifted in her boots, from one heel to the other. Her skirt, (Short even by her standards) gripped and her hips, and the blouse fell past her waist, a frilly thing that showed off her curves and movement.<p>

She had to admit, she looked hot.

Pushing aside her Hibiki problems, she smiled to herself, giving her confidence a boost as she reminded herself that she had looked damn good in the mirror. Self-satisfied, she looked assumingly up at Bisca, who relaxed seeing ,but not understanding why, a happier looking Lucy.

The group consisted of Bisca, dressed in her signature bikini and denim skirt (It was hardly the apparel of a mother, but then again if you looked that good after a child, why not flaunt it, Lucy thought), Alzack of course, as well as Max, Nab, Laki, Warren and Kinana (Who had been granted the night off by Mirajane).

Lucy was checking her bangles when a hand slipped on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Hibiki.

"Sorry, it took me awhile to see you guys through the crowd."

Lucy's heart jumped a beat as the others warmly greeted the man, instantly integrating him into the posy.

"Hibiki, was it? I heard about how you helped Lucy with Asuka the other night. I'm grateful, really!"

"Bisca, right? No, really, it was no trouble. Asuka is really lovely."

"So you're the 'Biki' she keeps chanting about?" Laughed Alzack. All the while, Lucy remained quiet.

This didn't go unnoticed by Hibiki.

"Are you alright Lucy?"

He was acting like...nothing!

Typical man.

"Y-yeah..."

Hibiki's eyes lingered on her a moment, reading her expression, before he turned back to the rest of the group.

"Lavi, you're as cute as ever!"

"B-bastard, don't flirt so shamelessly right in front of your date!"

* * *

><p>The line wasn't terribly long, outside the club. Lucy stood to the back of the group, Max chatting away with the others as they waited. Hibiki approached Lucy, bending low to talk to her quiet enough that the others didn't catch on.<p>

"You like me, too, right?"

"Don't get your hopes up, I said I might like you. There's a difference."

He smirked.

"Well, don't be flattered. I said I liked you, but what does that even mean, really?"

Her face flushed red.

"Wh-what do you mean, what does it mean? Idiot, you're the one who said it!"

He shrugged, chuckling when she threw a light punch, his hands forming a shield to protect himself from her volley.

"It's not like I confessed I lo-"

"Oi, you two, we're going in!" Warren called back, breaking the two apart.

* * *

><p>They followed, approaching the rusted doors that swung open to reveal a noise that easily deafened the group.<p>

Unsuccessfully, Lucy tried to shout over the music at the group, asking where they were headed. To no avail, as no one heard her.

She tapped at Warren's shoulder, who turned to notice her attempt at speech. Quickly, he tapped his fingers to his temples, smiling as through telepathy he responded.

"Sorry, Lucy, it's a bit loud in here."

And understatement as the beats blasted.

"Max is a regular here, so we have a booth we all go to. It's a place to leave your clutch, too, for dancing and drinks."

Lucy nodded, following as they weaved through a crowd of mingling clubbers, all stationary. Lucy tried to peek over the heads of the mass, noticing a blurred jumble of a mass further towards the center of the club-the dance floor, she reasoned.

Hibiki stepped in line behind her, brushing occasionally against her,, but she refused to turn to face him.

Max led the group up a flight of steps towards the second layer. It was dark and neon lights blinked and glowed, lighting the club with the occasional strobe light catching their corner of the room.

Alzack and Bisca scooted first into the booth, followed by Max and Laki and Kinana and finally Warren. Lucy followed, with Hibiki squeezing in beside her at the end.

"We'll order a round once the waitress comes by," Bisca yelled, barely audible as the faded music hit another drop beat, the base practically vibrating the entire establishment. Warren leaned over Kinana, whispering something to Max who burst into a quiet laugh (The music, yet again) while Kinana and Laki tried to jump into the conversation as well. Bisca and Alzack seemed completely content with just each other.

Awkwardly, Lucy sat with her hands in her lap, avoiding Hibiki and refusing to see where his eyes were at that moment.

Warren's voice entered her mind, and she looked up to see him having re-established the psych connection, smiling at her.

"You should try to loosen up. Once we get our fill of a few drinks, we'll hit the dance floor."

"Okay!" Lucy responded thoughtfully.

A round of tubes, filled with some synthetically glowing drinks, were passed around the booth, Lucy eyeing her radio-active green liquid cautiously.

"You're thinking too much."

She jumped when the voice in her head, not only was it not hers, was also not Warren's. It was Hibiki's.

She snapped her neck to face him, noticing he had brought his own finger to his head.

Of course, he had that ability too, she reminded herself.

She shot a side glance at the others, who were obliviously chatting away, before Hibiki noted,

"They can't hear us. Rather, they're not linked."

She gripped at her drink, adding with defiance,

"Doesn't matter either way."

She took the shot, dousing the drink with a light gag. Hibiki smiled.

"Go easy on the drinks, tonight. We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Why? What happened last time?"

Hibiki mentally kicked himself. Startled, he instantly broke the connection, reaching immediately instead for the conveniently arrived second round. He didn't waste any time so much as to look at the color of the substance, chucking the substance with a forceful swallow. Max laughed, watching his eagerness, while Lucy suspiciously eyed him.

"You know how to have fun," Max teased, shouting over the noise.

"I want to dance already!" Bisca chimed, smirking mischievously at her husband. He caught her grin, while the groans of the others did not go unnoticed by Lucy.

"They always end up making out on the dance floor," Warren provided, his voice ringing through everyone's ears. Max mocked throwing up, while Laki and Kinana giggled. Bisca waved the boys off.

"Jealous?" To sweeten the insult, she smacked a kiss on Alzack, who all-too-happily obliged.

Warren tapped at Lucy, who jumped when she realized that they'd have to move to let the others out.

Hibiki already had risen from his seat, catching Lucy by the hand as she stood. The others scooted past them, Alzack bringing up the caboose.

"Come on, Lucy," Max motioned.

"Shame, Vijeeter couldn't make it tonight." Laki noted, pouting. "Alas, the two bridges do not cross in a path of winding rivers."

"What does that even mean?"

* * *

><p>The heat radiating from the dancing mob was enough to feed Natsu, flames nearly spouting from the center. The stereo, amplified by some magic enhancement Lucy recognized as a common gimmick gift in Sorcerer Weekly, blasted to the point Lucy could feel her own heart beat sync with it.<p>

Bisca and Alzack quickly disappeared, while Lucy stood tot he side of the mass, debating whether to attempt to venture inside the crowd or not. Warren and Max were ahead of her, already plowing their way through and motioning her to follow.

Reluctantly she attempted to break through the wall of dancers, perplexed when a force shoved her back. Determined, she vaulted herself again at the wall, squeezing an arm through before quickly realizing this was a mistake as it twisted unnaturally. A hand nearly hit her in the face, and from that experience alone she backed off, content with dancing along the outskirts of the circle.

Max and Warren were completely lost.

Where was Hibiki?

Laki, Lucy noted, stood not far off, swaying to the music alongside a few strangers. Looking for someone to stand by, Lucy quickly joined her, joining in some light hearted moves.

After some daring moves, Lucy felt her thighs cramping on her and decided to rest a minute at the table. She tried to convey this decision to Laki through hand signals, but instead received directions towards the bathroom. While Lucy though maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, to freshen up and cool down, she dejectedly went to their booth nonetheless.

She was surprised when she found Kinana seated at the booth, her head bowed in her hands. Lucy startled her, settling a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

She shouted. Kinana waved off the concern.

"Fine, fine, just...my head hurts, is all-kina."

Lucy doubted that. She was among the few aware of the disturbing truth that Kinana occasionally had relapses, or so they'd become to be called. These times where headaches would attack, and she'd hear a voice. She never described to Lucy what the voice said, or who's it was (Lucy doubted Kinana even knew). All she ever had been told, the one time she'd pried the secret from Kinana, was that "He sounds so sad..."

At that moment, Lucy herself was startled, a second time that night, by a hand upon her own shoulder. She nearly knocked Hibiki over.

With his fingers to his temple, his voice urgently rang in her head.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

><p>Lucy followed Hibiki outside the club, the music drastically disappearing as they found themselves alone, on the sidewalk.<p>

"It's much better out here," He breathed, relaxing his shoulders. While Lucy was curious as to why he brought her out here, she was thankful for that fact as well and nodded, agreeing.

He smiled at her.

"It's less crowded, too."

Lucy frowned. No need to point out the obvious.

"Why'd you bring me out here?"

He leaned against the stone wall of the complex, eyeing Lucy.

"Don't tell me you didn't want to talk, neither."

She blushed, unable to deny.

"So? What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Me?" He laughed, disbelievingly. "I've told you what I have to say. I said I liked you, Lucy-"

"You also said you didn't know what that really meant."

He didn't answer.

"What did you mean, then, when you said you liked me?"

"I meant...that, Lucy. That I like you-"

"You keep saying that, but-!"

"-But." He pushed off from the wall. "I like you, Lucy. But, you knew that from the beginning, didn't you?"

She blushed, but kept her voice stern and from shaking.

"I've known from the beginning this is just...a game to you-"

"A game to prove to you it isn't."

She opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't.

"I like you Lucy. You're interesting, you're pretty, you're fun-"

"We already exchanged compliments," Lucy cut him off dryly. He smiled.

"Yeah, we did..." He turned towards the entrance but didn't make for the door.

"You're something else, Lucy. You're like a girl I've never known before. Even back then, you were the same. I mean it, I like you. And I meant it when I said I wanted to get to know more of you."

He threw her back a cocky grin.

"So, allow me to continue taking you on these one hundred dates, so I can see how much I 'like' you. Will you give me that much?"

She inhaled, puffing her chest up defensively.

"Cheeky, arrogant..." She mumbled.

"Is that a yes?"

"F-fine!"

She stomped towards the door, stopping beside him.

"I m-meant what I said, too...that I maybe like you. Maybe. So...in a hundred dates, we'll see where I stand, too."

He smirked.

"Actually, it's eighty-four dates, now."

"Lucy? Hibiki?"

The two jumped at Warren's voice in their heads.

"Where are you two?"

"Coming!" Lucy spoke out loud, Warren muttering an 'ok'. She shot Hibiki and final glance before he opened the door, filing in behind her as they re-entered the club.

* * *

><p>Bisca and Alzack were still MIA. Laki was currently entertaining (And successfully warding of unintentionally) several pursuers (Lucy could only imagine with her odd phrases to be the blame). Max and Warren somehow had escaped the fray of the center of the floor, though Lucy could only imagine the countless bruises that would appear visible when further inspected under better lighting. The two motioned Lucy and Hibiki to join them.<p>

"Kinana isn't feeling too good, I think we're about ready to go, if ya'll don't mind."

"No! Don't leave so early just because of me-kina..." Kinana moaned, distraught. But, Max smiled, waving her off.

"It's fine, Kinana. I'm a people-person, but even I think this is...a bit much!"

Warren nodded, again trying with his connection.

"Now if only I could get a hold of Bisca and Alzack...then again, I'm not sure I want to..." He added, hesitating bringing his psychic link to his mind, cautious at what he'd be interrupting.

Lucy giggled.

"I'll look for those two."

"I'll go with her," Hibiki jumped in. Lucy nodded and the two took their leave.

They had to squirm uncomfortably past dancers as they crossed the room, trying to glimpse the western duo. Lucy visibly shuddered when a particular grinder got too close for her comfort. Hibiki didn't bother saying 'excuse me' as he butted his shoulder against the dancer, clearly throwing off the balance of said dancer. Hibiki shrugged. Not like they'd have heard his apology anyway.

They fought against current in the sea of people, Hibiki receiving no resistance when he took Lucy's hand so as not to be separated. Through a mental link, he shared,

"This place is too crowded! I can't see them anywhere!"

Lucy thought a moment.

"If you were a couple, trying to spend time with just each other in a place like this...where would you go?"

"You want me to really answer that?" Hibiki teased.

"A corner!" Lucy ignored him. "C'mon," She thought, tugging him along as they emerged from the crowd.

As luck would have it, they exited at the right spot to catch a glimpse of Bisca and Alzack, not far off, stepping closely together a ways from the crowd.

"Bisca! Alzack!" Lucy called, catching their intention. Hibiki filled them in via thought, too much to explain over shouts and half-caught words. Bisca nodded, the couple following the duo as they again fought the crowd to return to Warren and the others.

* * *

><p>Outside of the club, Max let out a loud relieved sigh.<p>

"How can you guys stand a place like that?"

Bisca shrugged, clearly too smitten with her husband at the moment to answer.

"I'm sorry-kina..." Kinana apologized again, Warren hearing nothing of it. Laki was discussing the structure of the club's architecture, with no one in particular listening.

"How about you?"

Lucy turned to face Hibiki.

"Tonight wasn't a complete waste, was it?"

She unsuccessfully attempted to hide her smile.

"I'm not sure."

"Hm?"

"Whether I liked tonight or not...kind of like you." She smirked mischievously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Few things; firstly, I believe (Might be wrong) that someone, after the time skip, mentioned Bisca and Alzack go out partying or something (It was a passing mention to accomodate their absence at the guild at the time or something) so I ran with that to come up with this date. Also, the title is a tip off to Rave Master ;3

There's a tiny tip-off towards my favorite character, actually! :D I'll admit it here-Cobra is my favorite Fairy Tail character ever! TBH, I'd love to write a fic about him, and of course Kinana ;3 (I love the idea of that couple, and I would like nothing more than for Cobra to pop back up in the current storyline :p) Maybe when this story is finished~ XD

This chapter was originally supposed to be focused more on the club and dancing, but instead it jsut seems like a lot of talking XD Well, at least they talked it out..? Ah, anyway, next update will probably be...tomorrow, really...we'll see ;3

Sorry, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Story Time

Spoiling you guys with a double update, and so soon after my last update :p but it's cause I won't be back till mid next week~ so these chapters are to hold you off...This is a very short chapter, just a short sweet filler date :p

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>She set the pen down, scanning over her work. The latest chapter was completed, but she wasn't fully satisfied with it. She reminded herself to maybe revise it, come morning, when her head was clearer and her mind refreshed.<p>

She frowned when she caught a grammar mistake, trying to squeeze in a past tense ending when she heard the faint knock.

She set the pen down, leaving her rough draft notes boldly upon the desk. Opening the door, it revealed a pleasantly pleased Hibiki.

Lucy's jaw dropped.

"T-today is the night of our date, isn't it?"

"You forgot," He stated.

Lucy gritted her teeth.

"I...Yes, I did," She pouted. Mentally, she blamed Natsu. He'd worked her hard that week, dragging her along a new job each day, some days not even taking a rest between arriving back at the guild and selecting a new job request. She needed to work on her ability to say "No".

"It's alright..." Hibiki stated, yet in doing so he walked right past Lucy, brushing into her apartment. She eyed him.

"Wh-what are you doing..?"

"We'll just spend tonight in," He added huskily, dropping onto her chair and smiling at her.

A jolt ran up Lucy's spine.

She couldn't exactly refuse him. On what grounds would she declare this unacceptable? Besides, at least he had the decency to knock from her front door and await her permission on arrival, and he wasn't nearly making himself as at home as-

"Lucy, is this even considered underwear?"

Lucy slammed her drawer shut.

No, he was just as bad as her teammates. Just as bad.

"P-pervert, don't you know anything about privacy!"

"What's this?"

Completely ignoring Lucy, Hibiki had already made his way to her desk. Where her papers lay, like a beacon, calling for him to peek at their secrets.

Lucy snatched at the paper so fast, Hibiki almost didn't have time to use his height advantageously. Almost.

He lifted the papers, keeping them from Lucy's reach but trying to angle them so he could read.

Lucy clawed at his arm, jumping, but to no avail.

"You're a writer?"

"Yes, now give it back!"

He burst out laughing.

"That explains so much!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, dangerously.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Hibiki quickly caught onto the severity of his comment and cleared his throat, almost nervous at the death glare he received from her.

"Nothing, Lucy. You're just..."

Lucy jumped at this opportunity of his vulnerability, snatching the papers back victoriously. She clutched them close to her chest, eyeing Hibiki suspiciously.

"What do you write about?"

"N-none of your concern!"

"Why? Am I in them?"

She blushed furiously.

"N-no..."

"Then show me!"

"I said get back!"

Hibiki laughed, reaching after Lucy as she jutted across the room, hiding behind the couch. Hadn't he proved before how skilled he was at catch?

"Let me read some. A page, just a page."

Lucy violently shook her head in rejection.

"But now I'm really curious..."

"You'll just have to wait-" She stopped mid sentence, careful not to give too much away.

But Hibiki was smart and could piece together the clues.

"Wait? For what? Is it...is it a story? A novel?"

Lucy bit her tongue.

"You're writing a novel?"

"Sh-shut up," Lucy snapped back defensively, not quite sure what she was silencing him for.

"Well, now I'll have to read it."

"Wh-what?" She jumped.

"There could be valuable information in that. Knowledge for Archive. For all I know, that manuscript in your hands will be the future standard for magic!"

Lucy shot Hibiki a look that nearly could kill.

"I-it's just...a few rough draft notes, n-nothing important.." Flustered, she attempted to walk to the desk, but Hibiki cut her off. He was getting to those papers if it took all night.

"I insist. Until I know what lies on those papers..."

"I-it's nothing! Just some...accounts."

"Accounts?"

"Yes, of...past missions."

He raised his brows. Now, he was interested.

"So, I'm in those papers somewhere?"

Startled, she eyed him.

"What..?"

"The Alliance. Surely that mission made it into your writings..?"

She bit her lip. The Nirvana fiasco nearly stood alone as it's own volume.

"You...might have been listed as a participant. I don't think you're mentioned much beyond that," she bluffed.

An arm stretched out to the wall, cutting her path off.

"You and I both know I was a bit more involved than just a 'mention'..." He smirked.

Lucy's resolve, however, was stronger, and her scowl deepened as she attempted to push past his arm.

"I might have put credit where credit was due. But that's all besides the point, you're not reading these pa-hey!"

He hadn't budged, and rather had swooped his other hand to snatch the pages from the unsuspecting Lucy. He leapt onto her couch, giving himself further height as he batted her away, defending his prize.

"Hm? What's this..?"

He squinted at her handwriting (Neat, but small) and slowly let his hand drop.

"Tenrou..?"

Lucy had the papers back in her hand, but the match's victory had already been awarded. Hibiki slumped from standing on her couch, seating himself upon it instead.

"That's...from Tenrou Island..?"

Lucy glared an extra second before giving in, seating herself beside Hibiki. It was too late, he'd already seen a glimpse of it.

"I was just trying to add a few more details that I'd forgotten...just some description of the island..."

Not that it was a painful topic, but the mood did darken and silence fell between the two. Finally, Hibiki braved enough to ask,

"Can I read your story? When it's finished."

She looked at him.

"I promised Levy she would be the first to read it..."

Hibiki smiled.

"I don't have to be first. I just want Lucy to promise me the chance."

"Well, if it ever gets published, n-not that it's very good though..."

"Before it gets published. Before you become famous for it, I mean."

Lucy couldn't resist a small smile, tapping her fingers against her knee.

"I...suppose-"

"And that doesn't just apply to your book. I don't have to be Lucy's first, but-"

Her fist met his gut.

"P-pervert!"

* * *

><p>Somehow, they'd settled on the couch. Lucy looked half asleep, ready to conk out at any given moment. Hibiki threw his head back, starring at her ceiling as she stroked Plue in an attempt to ward off sleep. How'd they get so tired?<p>

He yawned, rubbing at his eyes. Lucy inhaled when he moved, lifting her own head in an attempt to jump herself awake. Plue was lightly snoring, er , "puun"-ing.

"It's getting late..." Hibiki started, trying to rise but unsuccessfully falling back onto the cushion. Lucy almost offered him to spend the night (Not the first time he'd done so) but he mustered enough strength and stood, smiling at Lucy before she, too, managed to stammer to her feet.

"I will get my hands on your story, you know." He remarked. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"How bout I just write you your own."

She'd meant it as a joke. He stopped, staring at her with all seriousness.

"You...mean it?"

Lucy frowned.

"Ah...!"

He laughed.

"I'm not that selfish! Lucy's story will do!"

She ushered him forcefully to the door, hiding her blush in his back as she pushed him. At the handle, he stopped.

"Say, Lucy, is there any...romance in your stories?"

Her blush deepened, not that he saw.

"A-a good story always incorporates all the elements...romance, suspense, mystery, adventure..." She bluffed, avoiding a straight answer. Sure, there was romance. There was mention of love and emotions and feelings. The story accounted her life, did it not? She was surrounded by family, by companions. There was always love, or similar strong emotions. There was Bisca and Alzack, Juvia, Sherry... those four alone could fuel a love boat for a year solid.

But, she knew what he really meant to ask.

"You'll make it to your room alright?" She questioned, concerned. He nodded.

"Then, I'll see you next time."

"Don't forget this time."

She stuck out her tongue, squinting her eyes as the door clicked shut in response.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A really short chapter... :p Hope you enjoyed!


	18. Splurge

A longer chapter! ;3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Hibiki stepped in front of her, stopping finally as he extended his hands, signaling around them. It was a shopping district, slightly crowded, and it was rather early. Hibiki had suggested they have an 'after lunch' date, which meant the sun was high and the air was warm.<p>

Lucy shifted in her sandals, eyeing the district as Hibiki smirked. Where was he taking her..?

"Today...is all about you." He handed her his coin purse, a simple, royal-blue pouch, and winked.

"Wh-what..?" Lucy sputtered.

"My treat. I'm taking you shopping, and I won't take no as an answer."

She blinked, challenging his resolve.

"Hibiki, I couldn't...it's your money-"

He shrugged it off.

"I pulled a few extra missions this week, I've got some spare change. Besides, I owe you for how many dresses have I ruined?"

This fact hit Lucy like an anvil, and any reserves she had against splurging Hibiki's hard earned cash disappeared.

She snatched the purse.

"Right, let's try that store first!"

She'd make him rue the day that he damaged so much as a single sandal!

* * *

><p>The first shop of course was a boutique, with two eager saleswoman approaching the couple. They swooned around Lucy, quick to compliment her physique and perking up all that much more when Lucy mentioned this would all be on Hibiki's tab. With stars in their eyes, they dragged Lucy towards the closest rack, throwing their expertise advice on the correct colors and cuts for Lucy.<p>

Hibiki found a couch outside the dressing room, making himself comfortable as he settled onto it. One of the woman provided him a tray of assorted snacks (All high end, which he appreciated but didn't favor) and a glass. He chugged the beverage, fully aware of what he'd gotten himself into. It wasn't like this was his first time on a shopping trip with a woman-in fact, he'd been on countless (Blue Pegasus mages always invited him to these spree outings, to which he never would refuse). He even had developed a fair critique, in his opinion.

But that didn't mean parts of this venture wouldn't be painful.

Lucy was quick to change and out in an instant. The dress was short, frilly, and green. A bodice tightened her waist in, as if possible anymore, and pushed her chest noticeably up.

The length left little to the imagination.

"It's surprisingly comfortable!" Lucy chirped, twirling in the dress. The skirt flew ever so up, censored exactly where it should be.

Hibiki smiled, nodding in agreement.

Yes, some parts were painful...but it had it's benefits, too.

* * *

><p>They left that boutique half a purse poorer. Lucy clearly meant to restock her entire wardrobe, for she had insisted on a grand total of eight dresses. Eight. (Including the green one, which had been Hibiki's favorite). Their next stop was at a shoe store. Again, Hibiki settled himself in a chair and watched Lucy model a wide variety of heels to sandals to boots.<p>

He laughed when she came out in a studded, knee-length snake skin boot. A pair of fluffy heels, the shape and bejeweled design completely hidden in feathers, made him cringe a bit. Then, there was a particularly ugly shade of orange heel she'd worn, adorned with purple flowers that looked too bulky compared to her toes.

In a white heel, she clicked her feet together, causing Hibiki to look up, catching her smiling.

"This must be killing you, watching your life savings drain away at the expense of something you don't even get to wear!"

He chuckled.

"It's not a total loss for me," He mouthed cheekily.

"Besides, I owe you."

She nodded.

It was true. She still could hardly look at Mira for what had happened to that dress she'd lent her. And then there was that time in the river...and again. And the fountain...

She had run all out of fancy dresses, anyway. If not for tonight or Mira's kindness, she would have had to, dare say, reuse a dress from a previous date!

She shuddered at the thought.

* * *

><p>Three boxes in hand and two bags of dresses, Hibiki still stepped perfectly in line with Lucy, not looking all that much tuckered from the experience. Perhaps the lighter wallet helped in not weighing him down...<p>

Lucy found herself rising to the challenge to exasperate Hibiki. This date all was in the name of revenge, she reasoned.

"Here! Here next!"

Another department store. This one had a spring sale, which Hibiki silently was thankful for. Lucy wasted no time in cleaning the aisles of any mini skirt, from mid-thigh length to hardly-covering. Hibiki had hardly sat down on the bench provided outside the single changing room before a skirt was flown his way.

Before he could comprehend what was going on, Lucy stepped out.

This was, thankfully, one of the more conservative skirts (She had this planned, she was just warming up). A pretty white thing, it was all ruffles.

Lucy smiled wickedly, an idea forming in her mind.

"You know, this would go great with those heels we just bought...Hibiki, could I see them? The white ones?"

Hibiki, unsuspectingly, handed her the heels front he box.

Without warning, Lucy flopped the heels at her feet, angled herself with her back to Hibiki, and bent to slip the shoes on.

Hibiki was caught completely off guard.

The skirt covered...barely.

Flustered, Hibiki tensed as Lucy bent her chest to her knees, her legs extending in the skirt. She seductively went about strapping up the heels, hiding her face as she was well aware that the view did wonders.

Just as quickly, she shot up, smiling at Hibiki.

"What do you think?"

"Wh-what?" He blurted.

"The shoes...with this skirt?"

He nodded slowly, not trusting his mouth. She winked, slipping the heels off her feet and kicking them towards him before disappearing for the next skirt.

Hibiki nervously shifted positions, crossing his ankle over his knee as he settled back into the chair, preparing himself for what would come next.

* * *

><p>Lucy, meanwhile, weighed her options. She was just getting warmed up, she maliciously thought.<p>

Hibiki brought a hand to his mouth, hiding his blush behind it as he stared at her next choice. This skirt was tight, the fabric stretching to cover her ample hips.

Lucy looked less than pleased.

"I'm not sure about this one...it doesn't feel me."

She turned, grinning to herself as she put her plan into action. She already had begun to unzip the front, before she'd even reached the dressing room. Well aware that Hibiki's eyes were trailing her departure (The skirt, as aforementioned, called attention), Lucy slipped the skirt down, just as she reached the dressing room. She pulled the curtain back before anything was revealed, but in a split moment their had been a glimpse, and she knew it. Proud at herself for her irresistible charm, she smiled at the next skirt.

Oh, he would rue the day he ruined (Inadvertently) Mira's dress!

* * *

><p>Hibiki clenched his fists on his knees. She did that on purpose!<p>

Smirking, he plotted his revenge, well aware of her game now. He looked around the store, cautious that they were alone (He would have killed whosoever had been present with the stunt she pulled just now!), just as Lucy stepped from the changing room.

This skirt was by far the shortest.

"You know, I thought this while in there, but I'd like to see this with those boots we bought earlier-" a thigh-high pair, mind you-"Could you toss me them?"

The boots zipped at the side, and Lucy already had it in her mind how she'd go about it. But, her plan was thrown askew when rather than toss the box, Hibiki stood, box in hand, and approached her.

When he stood directly in front of her, he bent, slipping a hand at her ankle before lifting her foot, slipping her foot through the boot. His hand brushed her leg as he trailed it up, tugging the boot to the top, before he zipped it for her, careful to be slow as he did so.

Then, he reached for the second foot.

He smiled inwardly when he noticed how speechless Lucy looked, frozen as he went about slipping the boot up. He knew very well what she was doing, and had planned to do. So, he beat her to it.

When the second boot was zipped, he hesitated, letting his hand rest a moment at her thigh. From his angle, beneath her, he was an inch away from a perverted view (That skirt was too damn short). His fingers pricked at her bare skin, before he finally withdrew them.

"I liked the white skirt the best. I think you should get that one."

* * *

><p>Lucy was not about to admit defeat, she thought angrily. They'd purchased the white skirt, Lucy grudgingly standing to the side as Hibiki had handed over the jewels. She was plotting her revenge. How dare he threw a curveball like that at her! In a game of teasing, he'd pulled the upper hand!<p>

Now, it was personal. Her seduction was at risk here! She pushed away the thoughts of never mind that she'd enjoyed it! She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd succeeded, not that he didn't already know after the shades of red her face had turned.

Lucy almost leapt when she spotted the perfect setting for her revenge extracting.

"There!" She pointed, careful to reign in her devious anticipation. Hibiki, however, was not dense, and the moment he caught sight of simply the window display, he knew he was entering the fray.

"You don't...mind, do you?"

A swimwear store. Of course not.

He bit the inside of his cheek, forcefully smiling as through gritted teeth, he responded,

"It's your day. I'm just the coin purse."

* * *

><p>Lucy wasted no time. She'd left Hibiki at the front of the store in such a frenzy that he simply made his way to the back of the store, towards the vacant dressing rooms, and took his seat. Lucy quickly walked past him, and from the glimpse he caught of her options, he knew he was in for it.<p>

He squirmed uncomfortably when he saw her shirt fly to the top of the dressing room wall, followed by her skirt. He tore his eyes away quickly when her bra joined the articles, and refused to look after that.

When Lucy did step out, his eyes were glued to the floor. He refused to look up, not with this vixen doing this all on purpose-

"Hibiki?"

Damn it. He looked up.

He'd never seen a one piece with so little fabric.

It was blue, and while technically it was a one piece, to him it looked more like lingerie. The top was strapless, and the cleavage, both above and under, he swore wasn't even acceptable for the beach. Straps crisscrossed at the front to the bottom, the back and stomach completely cut out. The shape only emphasized the illusion of Lucy's curves, and Hibiki couldn't help but smirk.

She clearly was the devil.

"This is only the first one," She cooed, though he caught her hidden warning. Oh, she was devious. She smiled, slowly providing a three-sixty viewing of the suit before propping a hand on her hip, lowering her torso to lean towards him.

She knew how to work the suit.

"Does it suit me?"

Hibiki twitched, careful to form his words cautiously.

"It...looks alright."

Lucy didn't even hide her frown. He was good, she thought. She turned on her heel.

"I'm trying the pink one on next."

The moment she disappeared behind the curtain, he let out a held breath. Never again, he thought.

* * *

><p>Lucy eyed the two piece. The strap was broken, something she didn't notice until she'd already shed the one piece. She slipped on the bottoms of the pink before calling through the curtain,<p>

"Hibiki? This one's top is broken, do you think you could grab me another and toss it over?"

Hibiki had grumbled a response before she heard the chair fabric breathe, he having left it. She held the top to her chest, previewing how it would look. She eyed herself, there being no mirror, flexing her calves as she stood. It didn't look half bad...

The curtain drew back and Lucy whipped around. Hibiki stood in the doorway, the top in hand.

Lucy's heart jumped and she clutched tighter at the top in hand. Hibiki's face was unreadable, and she wondered if anyone saw them.

"H-Hibiki.." she blurted, her face quickly deepening in it's blush. She stepped back into the wall, the loose straps of the top that protected her swaying as she did so. Hibiki stepped forward as well.

It dawned on Lucy that maybe her teasing had been too leading on. She froze uncomfortably, unable to get away. Hibiki closed the gap between them, his eyes holding her own. Maybe if she screamed...? Her breathing had slowed and she braced herself for whatever it was he was about to do.

"Lucy...let me help you tie it. I won't look, I promise."

He offered, completely neutral. His voice was calm, and quiet, and she trusted him. Lucy turned around, wordlessly, as she let the top fall to the floor. She held her breath as he handed the front top around to her, which she quickly set in place. He took the top ties, brushing Lucy's shoulder as he did so.

"Can you hold your hair back..?"

He asked, and Lucy did so, exposing her neck. His fingers kept brushing on the back of it, and Lucy felt his breath hitting the knave of her neck. The hairs on her back prickled and her chest swelled with anticipation, holding her breadth the whole while.

"Is that too tight?"

Not trusting her voice, she simply shook her head.

Then, he trailed his fingers down her back, pulling at the lower ties. He was quicker in tying that one, but she felt his hands shaking. His tying was a bit sloppier this go around, because he fumbled with the straps and she felt him start the tie over, his fingers again brushing at her back.

Goosebumps, uncontrollably, trailed up her spine at the touch.

Then, gently, he settled his hands on her hips, turning her so she faced him. She felt limp in his grasp, but her knees locked to keep her standing.

With only a few inches between them, Hibiki smiled.

"I like this one better..."

His small laugh seemed to set her right, for at that moment Lucy returned to her sense.

"G-G-Get out!"

With a forceful shove that left Hibiki hitting the floor harshly on his bottom, laughing, Lucy yanked the curtain closed.

Hibiki propped his elbows on his knees, smiling as he, not sounding all that apologetic, remarked,

"Sorry, Lucy. I couldn't resist..."

* * *

><p>In revenge, Lucy had bought half the store.<p>

The two, Lucy dressed fully and Hibiki hidden by boxes and bags, walked the streets, the sun low in the sky now as less people crowded the cobblestone. Lucy, still fuming, had refused to speak a word. Hibiki looked about the district, before eyeing a particular vendor cart.

"Lucy, come over ere."

Curious but still furious, Lucy followed him silently. At the vendor, Hibiki set down the boxes, careful that nothing dropped or fell, before picking at something from the wagon. Before Lucy caught a glimpse of it, he held it to her hair.

"Perfect!"

She brought a hand up to his, fingering the piece of jewelry from him to bring it to her face to look at it.

It was a small, silver hair clip, with a star weighing down at one end. She turned it in her hand, smiling.

"It's pretty..."

"It's perfect. I'll take it," Hibiki called tot he vendor, who went about to ring the customer up.

"H-Hibiki, you don't have to-"

"I owe you."

Lucy blushed. She'd long since calmed and come to her senses after the previous disaster.

"You've spent enough on me...Really, I think we're even now. I have more than enough compensation for the dresses-"

"I meant from that time you didn't let me buy that hair piece for you, from before."

"Eh?" Startled, Lucy remembered the date in which Loki had accompanied them.

"That...You didn't have to-"

Hibiki laughed, cutting her off.

"You always say that. Lucy, I told you...I'm splurging on you. Because you're worth it."

Blushing, she refused to look at him.

"Really, it's too much..."

Bought and paid for, Hibiki slipped the clip into Lucy's hair.

He smiled.

"It suits you."

She smiled gratefully, but said nothing.

Weekends, jewels...how much was he willing to spend on her?

Why did he?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Steamy chapter, ne? Haha

Random Facts About this chapter-It originally was supposed to be a fluffy, innocent excuse to write a lot of detail about shopping XD Instead, it turned into a 1/2 Lemon jk jk! Haha but really, this chapter evolved so much more than it's original intention :p

Hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless, not sure how I really feel about it...*crosses fingers* Anyway, sorry for the updates if they're laggin' in quality, I'll try to refresh this weekend and hopefully come back with better material ;3 Hope you enjoyed!


	19. H and L

Firstly...Comnig home this weekend to my inbox, I have to say Thank You! To all those who reviewed and subscribed and faved~! You guys are amazing! :3 Also, I apologize that the last chapter was prlly not K+ Rating XD Forgive me! Haha

Disclaimer: I own nothing! This chapte ris just short, sweet, and cute...I really need to type up some more chapters!

* * *

><p>They'd left the city, Hibiki leading them alongside the river, Lucy (out of habit) stepping on the stones that ran beside it as they did. Hibiki wouldn't tell her where they were going, as usual, but had made mention that he'd spent all day preparing the event.<p>

She smiled to herself, watching him walk casually alongside her. The sun had set, but a stretch of blue still lit the sky. The sound of crickets chirped around them, like a swarm. The river, too, cackled and bubbled beside them, a weak stream that skidded over a shallow rock bottom.

There wasn't much of a breeze, but the night was still rather cool for being a summer night. Lucy caught glimpses of flashes of light, realizing that lightning bugs were slowly starting to stir, buzzing past them as the sky darkened further.

When it got too dark, out where no street lights reached, Hibiki lit their path with a screen map, courtesy of Archive, which blinked at a particular dot. Lucy assumed this was their destination as Hibiki led them along the path.

"Alright, we're about there. Stay here a minute, will you?"

Lucy cocked a brow but nodded still. The clearing ended and scattered trees extended before them, where Hibiki left Lucy as he entered the forest. She rocked back and forth on her heels a moment, waiting patiently as in the darkness Hibiki disappeared. From a distance, she saw something light up-a faint glow deep within the thicket of close-knit trees, and she almost approached the light when she heard the rustle of the returning Hibiki.

"Alright, it's ready!"

Lucy, even more curious than before, followed Hibiki's footsteps hastily as he led her through the trees, which grew and thickened the further in they ventured.

The moment Lucy caught a clear view of their destination, she gasped.

* * *

><p>A rather large tree, with twisted roots that surfaced and slumped, was alit with paper lanterns, hanging from the more prominent branches. One particular root shot from the ground, only to loop back into the earth. A blanket had been spread over said root, which's thickness was double that of Lucy herself, and Hibiki patted at said makeshift seat, sitting himself as he motioned Lucy to join him.<p>

Lucy did so, still taken aback by the tree set up and gawking at it, as Hibiki reached behind him and pulled out two iced drinks.

"It's not a lot, but believe it or not, it was really difficult to hang all those lanterns!"

Lucy giggled.

"You hung them all by yourself?"

"At the streamers," he added, pointing at the surrounding trees. In truth, the tree, nay, entire area was closed in by colorful streamers, looped among the surrounding trees. Like a make-shift patio, he'd set up the forest like a town square.

"I can't complain. There's no water," She smirked. Hibiki shook his head, snapping his drink open.

"We've been in the city too much..."

Lucy looked up directly above her, where the canopy of the three knit a roof above her, with a single opening that perfectly framed the moon. She wondered if Hibiki picked this spot purposely for that.

Hibiki stood, setting his drink down, pacing around the root as Lucy watched him.

"I never took you for someone who liked nature."

Hibiki scoffed.

"Nature, I like. It's insects I can't stand." He scrunched his face in disgust. Lucy stored that fact in the back of her mind, for later.

Lucy thought a moment, then smirked.

"So...what do you like?"

Hibiki gave her an all too familiar look, one she'd seen Natsu wear more than once, that seemed to read "What kind of question is that?"

"Didn't I already say? You."

Her smile dropped and she tensed for a moment, before catching herself and frowning.

"Not that! I mean, what else do you like..?"

"Hmm..." Like he really needed to think. "Women."

"Y-you're too much, really..." She scowled.

* * *

><p>Hibiki had also provided a light meal for their tree picnic, consisting of two apples, some sandwiches and even a few grapes. Lucy plucked at the grapes, popping a single one in her mouth while Hibiki leaned against the trunk itself, peeling at an apple with a pocket knife he'd produced.<p>

The crickets made up the background noise.

"What kind of foods do you like?"

Hibiki thought a moment, contemplating as he whittled away at the apple skins.

"Anything, really. I can't be too picky, because what if it's a girl's favorite?"

Again, Lucy frowned, frustrated.

"You really do have a one-track mind."

He laughed.

"Fine, then, if you weren't a mage, what would you be?"

He paused, thinking a moment before he took a bite of the apple.

"I guess...I'd like to work with intelligence. I'm not sure, I can't imagine not being a mage...Obviously, I'll retire one day from the guild...maybe, I'll aim for the council!" He exclaimed.

"Th-that's a high goal!"

Hibiki bit to the core, nodding towards Lucy.

"What about you?"

"Well...I want to become a writer..." She blushed. Hibiki smirked.

"I think you'll become an excellent one."

Lucy smiled, watching as Hibiki tossed aside the core, turning to face the trunk. As he lifted the pocket knife, Lucy stood to view his actions better.

"What are you doing?"

"What any couple would do."

"C-couple? What do you mean-?"

She stopped, noticing him carve at the trunk their initials. Lucy, despite herself, smirked.

"Oh!" Hibiki jumped. "Look at that, they're the same!"

Curious, Lucy stepped beside him, eyeing the written "H + L".

"What..?"

"Our initials."

She thought a moment. Lucy...Laytis...Hibiki...Heartfilia.

"Huh..." Was all she commented.

"What is it?"

She scrunched her face in thought.

"Nothing," She swatted away the idea, then turned back towards cloaked root. Hibiki grabbed at her wrist, a gentle tug that halted her steps.

"Lucy..."

Lucy turned to look at him, her brown eyes with a glimmer of reflected light. Hibiki looked at her without so much as a trace of a smile on his face, stepping to close between them.

For once, Lucy didn't flinch as he approached her, the slack of his grip on her loosening. She just angled her head to accommodate the angle as he stepped up before her, his eyes directly looming above hers.

He brought up a hand, carelessly brushing her hair aside. Still, she continued to stare.

"What..?"

His eyes didn't leave hers, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. There had been so many close calls, so many almost moments. Perhaps this time...

Hibiki leaned down, kissing her forehead. This kiss lingered, and he pulled away slowly. Lucy let out the tiniest of gasps, half expecting more and half wondering if that's what she wanted even, while Hibiki continued to stare at her, smiling.

Strangely enough, he felt satisfied.

He slung his arm around her shoulder, smirking as he led her towards the root.

"I like you Lucy."

Lucy blushed, regaining consciousness of the situation as she avoided his smile.

"Y-you said that..."

"I'll repeat it. Until Lucy says it, too."

He winked. Lucy, flustered, shoved from his hold, hiding her blush unsuccessfully.

"K-keep dreaming..."

Hibiki only responded with a curt, "Mm."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts; This chapter was really hard to write. When I outlined all 100 chapters, I had actually skipped the nubmer 19, so several place-holder ideas were thrown in until I eventually reached this chapter, and pressured to just get past it and write something, I ended up drabbling on off of whatever song I wa slistening to at the time...It's short, kinda sweet, not the best, but I feel more motivated and inspired as of late so hopefully these next few chapters will make up for it! :I

Little random fact, On Hibiki's info card it says he dislikes insects...Also, someone correct me cause I don't know, but is Lucy the only one with a confirmed birthday? (Which, while I'm mentioning it, makes her a Cancer, did'ja know? Huh...) Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! (It's less racey than the last ;3)


	20. Waiting

A short chapter, Hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much to everyone who continues to read this story, and who review and fave~! You are all amazing! I-I think I love you...Or, at least, I like you...I mean, we have been on twenty dates together by now ;D Maybe by a hundred...

On that note, yay for 1/5 the way there! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"Oh, Lucy!"<p>

Lucy perked up, turning to face the approaching barmaid, Mirajane.

"Yes?"

"Master specifically wanted me to give you this request."

She handed a flyer to Lucy, who eyed the request carefully.

"Yajima, again? Why..?"

"He's short-staffed again, and it seems he was so thrilled with the help you did before that he insisted on hiring you again. It's just one night of service, some big event is going on and he needs all the help he can get."

Not that any part of the job was difficult, and the pay was desirable, however there was a small hitch...

"I can't do it, Mira, I'm busy tomorrow-"

Mira's face seemed to harden in place, a sickenly sweet smile that made Lucy flinch.

"Master...already told Yajima you'd be delighted."

"C-can't someone go in my place? Why not ask Natsu...or Erza, she seemed to enjoy the work the most out of all of us last time..."

"Erza went on a job already. You know jobs are scarce, we're all pulling our wait around here, trying to build back a name for ourselves.."

Lucy clenched her jaw. It was true. In the gap of the years they all had been absent, the reputation Fairy Tail had once had diminished, and now each mage pulled their own weight in an attempt to raise Fairy Tail to it's former glory. Solo missions were more common, and you couldn't afford to be very picky.

And Lucy really was low on rent money...

"I guess..." She pouted, "I'll have to cancel our date..."

* * *

><p>"That's fine. I'll come with you."<p>

"Eh?"

Lucy jumped, Hibiki's reaction not having been what she'd expected. She knew better than to think he'd be disappointed by their immediate cancel. Or, at least, he wouldn't let it show. But, to come with her..?

"Y-you don't have to, I-"

"You said he needed all the extra hands he could get, didn't you? If Yajima doesn't mind, I don't see why I can't help also."

Lucy bit thought a moment, contemplating the offer, before sighing in defeat.

"A-alright...if Yajima says it's fine, I really can't stop you..."

* * *

><p>Yajima was more than happy to have another fellow mage helping in serving at his restaurant, 8island.<p>

He showed a bit of interest when Hibiki introduced himself as a Blue Pegasus member, but felt reassured when Lucy added that he was a friend of hers.

"A friend of Lucy's is in good company."

Besides, he would be a hook for the female demographic.

"I'd forgotten about the uniform..." Lucy muttered, stepping from the back room in the orange-palette waitress skirt and apron. She adjusted the top, blushing as it did her no good. Tugging at the sleeves, she found no way to modify the attire in any modest way and, giving up, reached for her pad and pen.

"One night..." She mumbled to herself. She just had to get through one night...

"Well, this is different. Instead of being served, I guess tonight we'll serve, eh, Lucy?"

Lucy jumped, startled, and turned to face Hibiki, who had easily embraced the attire.

It was, in all actuality, just a verified suit.

"It looks good on you, Lucy," He noted, absent-mindedly. Lucy blushed and avoided him, walking towards the night's first arrivals. She smiled cheerfully at them-a couple.

"What may I get you?"

"B-blue sky Bolognese! Please!" The male chirped, shyly. His, presumably, girlfriend nodded in agreement. Lucy nodded, flicking a smile as she retorted to get right on that.

Turning around, she found Hibiki was already engaging in a table of three females.

"May I suggest a dessert as well, with that?"

"R-Ruby parfait!" One girl ordered, half shouting the demand at Hibiki. His smile only widened, and Lucy could see how the girls melted, completely flabbergasted by the man.

"Alright, then, a ruby parfait, coming up."

The girls swooned. Lucy snorted.

"Yajima! The first orders are e in!" Lucy cheered, pinning the notepaper a top the kitchen window. Yajima nodded, fiercely working away at the stove. Hibiki joined them a moment later, posting his own order. He smiled at Lucy as he passed her.

"It's not the most ideal date..." Hibiki shrugged. Lucy smiled.

"Well...we're in a restaurant, you and I...dressed for the occasion..." She smirked. "I'd say it qualifies for a date." As much as anything else they did.

Hibiki nodded, satisfied, before following Lucy back to the front of the restaurant. In their absence, the tables had filed, and they quickly parted to cover the grounds.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Lucy to notice how many groups of females, all within the age range of early teens to mid forties, fawning in. It didn't strike her as odd until she began to notice the disappointment they seemed to release in a single sigh when Lucy approached them.<p>

For a moment, Lucy thought it was something about her. Did she smell funny? Was she (Heavens forbid) not as cute as she thought? What seemed to drive away the enthusiasm and perkiness of these customers as Lucy took their order?

It wasn't her at all, however.

Her answer came in the form of several squeals, coming from behind her. turning, she caught sight of a table, of the aforementioned teenaged group, who had just been serviced by Hibiki. Lucy caught the grumble of her own customer, a quick and shallow "Lucky", and it all of a sudden clicked in Lucy' mind.

They were disappointed Hibiki wasn't their waiter.

Lucy subdued her own guffaws, chuckling inwardly as she almost sympathized with the girls. Lucy caught on quick that through a systematic passing of the word, it was spreading quickly that 8island had a handsome, charming waiter present that night. This rumor spread like wildfire and customers trekked in quickly, eager to catch a glimpse and, at the chance, be served by said eye-candy.

Lucy thought she'd be jealous, but looking at the hassle it caused Hibiki (being so busy, constantly called on to wait on hand and foot for these furiously persistent floozies), she almost pitied him. Of course, being the gentleman and lady-lover that he was, Hibiki showed few signs of fatigue, but the warning signs were there.

Besides, no forced smile could compete with the winking glance he shot her as they passed between Yajima's kitchen. That was a look he solely saved for her, and those other girls could eat their hearts out, for all Lucy cared.

Not that she did.

* * *

><p>Hibiki, on the other hand, was making a similar observation from his end of the perspective. His observation trailed to Lucy's skirt, or rather, how very short it was. It was a single bouncy-step away from revealing more than should. The top slid down, hardly covering and Lucy seemed to have lost the will to continuously pull it up, so it hung dangerously low, something Hibiki picked up on all too well. The corset hugged her curves too well, and the amount of skin visible was clearly in health violation.<p>

No, what Hibiki hated most was that he wasn't the only one who noticed.

He turned a blind eye to the flood of females that stared after him, their eyes hungry for more than beastman curry. His attention was on the male customers, which grew by the hour as it grew further into night. They were just as aware of Lucy's curves and steps as he was, only they took no such precautions to hide their open admiration.

Lucy would smile, a cute thing to behold, alert the customers their order would be right out, and turn. Like a show starting, the male mass would lean in towards the isle, a bee-line stare directed straight at that damn skirt. They'd order water, and none being a gentleman, would stand and stare idly as Lucy would bend, reaching over to hand the glass down before them. Their meals arrived, and Lucy would set up the standing tray, to simplify the distribution of the dishes. These actions only caused for further bending and twirling, and in silence the ogling eyes of the perverted males would watch, lustfully.

Hibiki had had enough.

He caught Lucy on her return from the kitchen, seeing her intent on approaching an all-too-eager male table. He stopped her, forcing a smile as he assured her he'd "get that table". She bubbly nodded, trotting off to take his shift at a packed table of females (He didn't notice their disappointment).

The moment Hibiki reached the table, he quickly caught on that the attention of the men were not on him. They still lingered half across the room, focused on a dream that was too distant to grasp-Lucy.

In a voice that was none the friendly, Hibiki slammed a hand to the table, his eyes threatening as he curved his mouth into a wicked grin. That caught their attention.

"Can I take your order?"

Inwardly, the men all expressed their disappointment at their ill luck. Their shot at the cute new waitress, and instead they got this murderous-intent male.

This game went about for quite awhile. Hibiki would relieve Lucy of a few of her tables, pointing out that she had so many and he could take a few. She didn't catch on that all the tables he volunteered were of the more lecherous variety, and soon Lucy found herself only serving the females or devotedly coupled tables (Hibiki didn't worry so much of the co-ed customers. The men in those parties had their own pair of harsh eyes to watch and keep them in check).

A glass of water slammed tot he table, the men occupying the booth jumping as the killing-intent aura sent shivers down their spines.

"Anything else?"

Hibiki, meanwhile, struck fear in those fellows such that they didn't so much as raise their eyes from their laps, let alone direct them towards Lucy.

It was times like these Hibiki resented Lucy's irresistible charm.

* * *

><p>"Ah-! That was so tiring!" Lucy breathed, slumping on a barrel. It took longer than usual to close up, what with so many customers flooding in last minute. Hibiki wiped a towel at his hands before strolling over to join her. He handed her a bottled water, which she took graciously.<p>

"At least with this I can pay rent," She muttered, fumbling with the paycheck Yajima had kindly provided. She'd insisted it wasn't necessary, since it was a favor asked more than a request (Maybe it was Team Natsu rubbing off on her, as they hardly accepted rewards anymore...that, and this was technically a date, she reasoned) But Hibiki insisted she accept the pay, as did Yajima. Hibiki, on the other hand, declined. He, he reasoned, merely accompanied Lucy.

"Next date...let's go somewhere less crowded," Hibiki added, an afterthought. Lucy looked at him, puzzled.

"Oh?"

He shrugged, avoiding her eyes.

"No reason..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I tried to make Hibiki have some more rude, threatening interactions with males in this chapter, because honestly I love that side of Hibiki the most, alongside his warmer, caring side, as opposed to his default host character: I lvoe how one second he's this cliche charmer, the next he's a dangerous, powerful mage from Blue Pegasus chosen to represent them for a reason ;3

Well, like I said, 1/5 the way there! So far, they've accomplished~They like each other, they're opening up to eachother more trustwise, they've had numerous teasings towards a kiss cause I'm a troll like that :p and~ Hibiki dislikes pretty much any form of a third wheel on their dates.

BTW, I actually researched about Yajima's restaraunt and what not to try to make this chapter accurate~I hope you all liked it! Next chapter is longer, and in my personal opinion better :p Ah, sorry! Till next time, thank you all!


	21. Double Date

21 Is my favorite number :D

This chapter is longer~ :3 Hope you enjoy! Also, to all those faithful reviewers and faves and story alerters~I can never thank you enough! :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"<p>

A flash of light and a swish of blue hair, with it the swift motion of a wave and the lake was torn asunder. When the typhoon settled, it was a distraught mess. The contents of the lake were sprawled along the shore and the pine trees surrounding were soaked to the bristle.

Lucy spat out a mouthful of water as she slowly rose to her feet, pushing off the sandy earth and swiping off the debris. Nearby, a lake trout flopped helplessly to the nearest puddle. Her opponent laid baffled and immobile several feet away.

Sighing, Lucy turned, jumping when she was met with Aquarius who, not only hadn't closed her own gate as usual, but was smiling.

"Word around town is you got yourself a boyfriend, finally," The spirit teased, Lucy frowning as she noticed how Aquarius specifically had thrown in that last word. Aquarius narrowed her eyes dangerously, and Lucy shuddered.

"H-he's not my boy-"

"No doubt there's something wrong with him," Aquarius shrugged, ignoring Lucy completely.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean-!"

"But it is an accomplishment at all that you managed to find someone willing to put up with you..."

Fuming, Lucy decided against arguing with Aquarius. Instead, she raised the spirit's key, ready for a forced gate dismissal.

"But now that you do have a boyfriend, I suppose we can go together!"

Lucy paused.

"What?"

"A double date!" Aquarius chimed, her rough demeanor disappearing as she thought of her own boyfriend.

Lucy jumped.

"D-double date?"

"That sounds perfect! That way, I can meet this chump of yours, and you can see what two people in love really are like," The spirit smiled smugly, Lucy avoiding her glance as she decided against correcting or arguing with anything the spirit said.

Aquarius raised her hand in dismissal. She also pretended not to hear the spirit when said woman mumbled something about "how much pay", no doubt in disbelief Lucy had found anyone that would tolerate her, in her opinion.

"Saturday night, then. We'll meet you, Scorpio and I, and I'll judge for myself this boyfriend of yours."

"W-wait, Aquarius, I don't think-"

But Aquarius was already mid-vanishing, closing her own gate (Like anything she ever did, on her own terms).

"We'll see you then!" She retorted, vanishing in a glimmer of bubbles.

Lucy was left gawking, irritated by her spirit's self invitation, not even listening as Natsu ran towards her to see how her end of the job had faired.

* * *

><p>"The beach, huh?" Hibiki smiled, his hands buried in the pockets of his shorts.<p>

"Aquarius's idea..." Lucy mumbled, her chin buried in her knees as she sat, pouting. The sound of crashing waves rolled over the silence between herself and Hibiki. Her toes wiggled impatiently through sand, and the distant cawing of seagulls also added to the atmosphere. The air held a strong scent of salt and sea, and the beach was littered with seaweed and shells.

Hibiki, remaining silent, looked about their spot a top a small sand dune, overlooking the sea.

"So, Aquarius and Scorpio..."

Lucy sighed.

"Again, Aquarius's idea...l-look, before you even meet them, I think I should warn you-"

Lucy squirmed uncomfortably, fumbling at the two keys in her hand. What's worse, she wore that accursed pink bathing suit underneath her loosely tied shirt and shorts. (The memory of that day in the dressing booth was still a daunting thing that she avoided thinking about, when she could). Hibiki wore shorts and a white shirt. She blinked, noticing this fully for the first time.

"You're not in a suit...actually, you're in nothing remotely like a suit!"

Hibiki smiled, secretly glad that the tension of Lucy's apprehension had disappeared a moment, distracted, before remarking,

"Lucy, it'd be a bit funny to be at the beach, in a suit, don't you think?"

She almost retorted when the flash of light and a stir in the breeze alerted the two to the newest arrivals. Standing just at the shoreline, where the waves rolled gently in, was Aquarius and Scorpio.

Being within the presence of her boyfriend, Aquarius was bubbly and all smiles as she waved energetically,

"Lucy-! Over here!"

Lucy jumped to her feet as Hibiki followed her towards the spirits.

"You sure two spirits at once won't tire you?"

Lucy shook her head.

"They're here of their own accord..."

"We are glad to see you again, Lucy!" Scorpio called as the couple approached.

Aquarius, startled, eyed Hibiki, giving him a thorough look before smirking in approval.

"He's not bad, Lucy...I'm surprised you snatched one this good looking."

Lucy snapped.

"Though, no doubt, there's something off about his personality...or, perhaps, he has-"

"We are Scorpio and Aquarius," Scorpio greeted towards Hibiki, ignorant of his girl friend's teasing and Lucy's quickly-building anger towards said remarks. Hibiki smiled, bowing.

"Hibiki Laytis." Hibiki flashed a grin between the two spirits. "I'm honored to be in the presence of two of the golden zodiac keys..."

"Nonsense! Any friend of Lucy's is our friend, too! Shall we?" Scorpio smirked, motioning towards the waves.

Lucy smirked, nodding as she shed her shorts and shirt, kicking them onto the beach. Hibiki eyed her suit and, well aware that he was doing so, Lucy avoided facing him herself. She was conscious of his glance as she shed the shorts and shirt, but kept her chest fixated forward, walking right past him as he, too, threw aside his shirt. To Scorpio, she added,

"Really, I'm honored you both joined us, I hope this isn't too much strain on you two-"

"Nonsense! We're glad! Aquarius, babe, if you will?"

The woman slinked her arm about Scorpio's, falling in step beside him (More like leaning into support as her tail swished amongst the waves, following his step). Hibiki held out his own arm towards Lucy, following the protocol. She silently took it, the two stepping behind the spirits as water rose and fell around their ankles.

* * *

><p>"The water is perfect! Don't you think, sweetie?" Aquarius cooed from the waves, Scorpio nodding in approval. Lucy smirked to herself, grateful that for once the spirit wasn't solely focused on irritation directed towards her master. She took a step further towards the water, her toes barely being licked by the waves, and instantly felt her feet sink in the soft sand.<p>

She recognized that all sorts of shells and whatnot crawled every time the waves receded. Noticing such, she bent to pick at a peculiar shell, blue and cream colored, before the waves or sand could bury it forever.

Lifting it, she peered just as whatever slimy critter slunk back into cover, before smiling, admiring the shell, and dropping it again.

"Do you know how to find sand dollars?"

Lucy jumped, startled, to face Hibiki.

"Sand dollars?"

He nodded, wadding a bit past her in the ocean.

"You bury your feet in the sand, feel for them, and you can almost always find one. Here, I'll show you."

Taking the hand held out to her, the two trudged forward as the waves intensity increased. Standing waist deep in the water, Lucy clung to Hibiki's arm as a roll of waves barraged her backwards. Hibiki stood firm.

"It's c-cold..." She shuddered, to no one in particular.

Hibiki just smiled, firmly adjusting himself to face Lucy, his back to the ocean as he blocked the waves.

"Here, I've got you."

Lucy blinked, noticing how his grip tightened on her arms. She tried not to look down and stare at his chest, silently hoping he was doing the same. She did, however, notice how his blonde locks clung to his face, framing his eyes which softly looked at her. That, and that they were standing close, so Hibiki could protect Lucy from the waves. Blushing, she looked down at their feet, though saw nothing past the sea foam and dark ocean water.

"S-so, I just dig my toes in..?"

She wiggled under his grip, as another wave pushed him into her.

"We have to be a bit further out. Here, follow me."

He slowly turned, switching her hand into his other free hand to tug her along behind him as he pushed forward. She hovered at his back, hesitant to touch his arm or shoulder anymore so than necessary. When he stopped, she jolted a bit to keep from hitting him as he again turned to face her, instead trying to focus on finding a sand dollar.

"Oh! I think I got it!"

She bent to pick at it, but the waves hit again and Hibiki surged forward. Startled by the impact, Lucy swayed back to avoid crashing awkwardly into Hibiki, loosing her footing and any chance at the sand dollar. Hibiki reacted quickly to catch her, but a second wave sent him down with her. Crashing, Lucy landed on her bottom, sitting up as Hibiki awkwardly bent into her lap, sea foam receding around them.

"I-I lost it..."

Hibiki and Lucy stared at one another, frozen in their compromising position until a third wave rolled over them, crashing Hibiki head first into Lucy's chest as she herself was pushed onto her back. Despite this, they both burst into laughter as Hibiki stumbled to stand, trying to lift Lucy simultaneously before a fourth and final wave conquered the couple.

By this point, Lucy was holding her stomach from laughter.

"Here! I think I got one!"

Without wasting a moment, Hibiki bent at Lucy's feet, just as the waves settled, and came up with a round, rough textured mineral-looking thing. He handed the peculiar shape to Lucy, who finally had managed to stand.

"A sand dollar!"

Lucy eyed the peculiar star-flowered design of the creature, before smiling and taking it from Hibiki's hands.

"Now what?"

Hibiki shrugged.

"You dry it out, keep it."

"D-dry it out? Isn't it a creature?"

Hibiki laughed.

"Or...you can let it go."

A loud plop announced Lucy's decision, and Hibiki laughed.

Slipping his hand in her own, he tugged at her to follow him further into the ocean.

"Come on. Jump when the waves crash, alright? Just follow me..."

Lucy nodded in faith.

* * *

><p>Aquarius and Scorpio were distant dots, playing further out in the ocean. Lucy's head bobbed just above the waves, Hibiki swimming nearby. He smiled, nodding his head for her to follow him.<p>

"C'mon, there's a sand bank over here!"

Lucy followed him, stroking to where he was before she felt sand rise under her and she could comfortably stand. Now stepping, she walked over to where Hibiki stood, the water hardly at their waists.

Hibiki smirked as Lucy approached, and she cocked a brow.

"What?"

"I got you in the water again."

Lucy scowled.

"This," she motioned to the suit, "Is meant for the water. Those dresses weren't!"

However, the invitation for Hibiki to check out Lucy's attire and, additionally, body, was a mistake on Lucy's part.

Hibiki's eyes trailed from her shoulders down, lingering at her legs before traveling back up to her face and eyes. She blushed at the distant smirk that graced his mouth, and she subtly angled her body away from him, not liking the hungry look he was currently bestowing upon her. She heard the water crunch and stir as he approached her, cautious as he reached to right where she was standing.

"The look suits you."

She blushed further when he lifted a hand to her face, hesitating just above her eye as the tips of his fingers traced along her wet hairline, the wind suddenly seeming much colder as it blew past. Lucy then got an idea.

Just as Hibiki leaned in, Lucy dove for his stomach.

With a crash, the two fell back into the ocean, Lucy's tackle winding Hibiki as foam circled around him. He emerged, throwing his head back and running a hand through his soaked hair as Lucy laughed a little way from him.

"That's pay back For pushing me into the fountain!"

"You sure you want to start this?" Hibiki smirked.

* * *

><p>"P-put me down!" Lucy laughed, pounding her fists on Hibiki's back. He had lifted her onto his shoulder, locking his arms around her legs as he carried her, thrown onto his back, towards the beach.<p>

"You're heavy!" He laughed, stumbling over waves, careful not to drop her. Lucy jammed an elbow into his spine, but he refused to drop her just yet, laughing as she fussed harder.

"Hibiki!" She whined, just as he stumbled the final few steps where the waves reached the sand. He fell to his knees, practically throwing Lucy onto her back in the sand. The foam settled in around them before backing out again, Hibiki trapping Lucy under him as he planted either palm above her shoulders. Lucy smirked playfully, final remnants of a giggle rolling out from her throat as she looked up at Hibiki, who in turn smiled back.

Then it dawned on Hibiki the position they were in exactly.

Glistening from just emerging from the water, Lucy's entire body was a shimmering showcase of flesh, smooth and teasing. The suit clung heavily to her body, and Hibiki couldn't recall if it ever had showed that much skin before either. Her hair was wet and clung to her face, her eyes closed unsuspectingly and her lips parted in a small pout, panting in exhaustion that only added to the allusion.

Her eyes flickered open and her expression seemed to embody innocence. Hibiki felt the beat of his heart as everything else in him stopped, his pulse rising as Lucy didn't even squirm underneath him. The suggestive angle of Lucy beneath him only did wonders in his favor, and he felt the blood rush to his face. Water rose, just to his wrists, and seaweed settled not far off.

He was straddling Lucy, his knees on either side of her hips, and he felt her adjust her legs, squirming slightly, which only caused to rub her hips against his thighs. This tiny action startled Hibiki, but he refused to move. Too tempting, with what little sunlight was left, hitting her so perfectly that she seemed to glow. Like all those times before, the moment had come and it was long overdue.

Lucy continued to stare, waiting for his next move. Not wanting to disappoint, he leaned in, his body pressing down with him.

A cough startled the two, and Hibiki almost cursed out loud, jumping away from Lucy.

Looking behind them, Hibiki caught Scorpio eyeing him, a glint of tease in his eyes while Aquarius clung just beside him, an equally mischievous look flickering on her face as well. Lucy blushed, immediately standing to her feet and brushing sand off her back. Hibiki remained squatted in the water, biting back any remark or word he had for the spirits' interruption. He very well knew Aquarius could send him, and inadvertently Lucy, far from shore, with the ocean as her vessel.

"You two up for some friendly sport?"

Lucy perked up, her eyes opening.

"Sport..?"

* * *

><p>"Beach volleyball?"<p>

Hibiki eyed the ball, looking between the net, his partner, and their opponents.

"It's only fair, evening up the playing field this way, no?"

Scorpio winked from beside him. Hibiki frowned, eyeing the two girls across the net. Lucy nervously looked to Aquarius.

"Don't go easy on us just 'cause, Babe!" Scorpio called, smiling towards his significant other. Aquarius giggled in response before throwing Lucy a death glare.

"I better not loose because of you!"

"Hii!"

Hibiki took a stance, preparing the ball.

"What exactly are the rules to this...?" He thought out loud, serving the ball across the net.

A crushing wave spiked the ball at his feet in reply, Hibiki jumping to narrowly avoid the meteor.

Aquarius smirked victoriously, water basin in hand as the unnatural surging wave settled back, a soaked Lucy standing irritably on her hands and knees beside her ("How'd I even get caught up in that?")

"There are no rules!"

* * *

><p>Hibiki learned early on that it was best to not be anywhere near Aquarius, whether she was serving or spiking or setting. In fact, if Aquarius went for the ball at all, it was best to step back and let Scorpio handle the counter attack. Lucy, while nothing compared to the supernatural strength of her counterparts, also had quite the arm and her sets were usually clean and carried out effectively.<p>

Hibiki was no natural, and his dives for the ball usually ended badly. However, when he got in the hang of using Archive shield to solidly block or bounce the ball back, he slowly came to the conclusion of how to properly play the game.

That still did him no good as the girls won, a wide margin of victory as Scorpio shrugged at the loss and Aquarius acknowledged Lucy in their celebration.

"You put up a good enough fight," Aquarius belittled him, Hibiki smirking at the compliment. Scorpio clapped him, harshly, upon the back.

"We are a good team!"

Lucy giggled, approaching the now cringing Hibiki as the spirits stepped aside for some intimate compliments.

"You weren't so bad out there..."

Hibiki tried to smile through his aching back.

"C'mon, we're heading towards the beach now."

* * *

><p>The driftwood dropped at Lucy's feet before she let out a sigh, plopping to sit beside Aquarius, who sat up with her fin curled beside her, as Hibiki fiddled with the wood, attempting to start a spark. Scorpio was constructing some immense structure that neither Hibiki nor Lucy could identify.<p>

The sun had set completely by now.

"He's not a bad catch, Lucy," Aquarius chimed, her voice low so only Lucy beside her could hear. Lucy shot a glance to Hibiki, avoiding facing Aquarius.

"H-he's very...nice. He's just a friend, though-"

"Ohohoho!" Aquarius laughed maliciously, Lucy shivering at the sound. Frightened, she eyed Aquarius, worried at what went through the scarier woman's mind.

"Is that so? Didn't look that way earlier..."

Lucy blushed and hid her face from Aquarius, but the spirit already got the reaction she wanted, and was going to run with it.

"If it wasn't for us spirits looking out for you, who knows what would've happened." She smirked wickedly.

"I-it's not like that!" Lucy exclaimed, a bit too loud as it caught the attention of both Scorpio and Hibiki.

Aquarius let out a low guffaw, smirking as she sat back, satisfied with how flustered Lucy's reaction had become.

"No shame in finally becoming a woman!"

Lucy snarled.

"I told you," She kept her voice low this time, "It's not like-"

"I say it how I see it," Aquarius shot back, her eyes blazing with fury. Lucy quickly backed off, determining it wasn't worth it to strike a fight with Aquarius over, sighing in defeat as Aquarius swooned, waving at Scorpio (Who designated his sand sculpture to Aquarius).

* * *

><p>"Lucy is great, isn't she?"<p>

Hibiki looked up at the approaching spirit.

"Y-ya...She is."

Scorpio winked, squatting beside the nonexistent fire.

"We saw you two..."

Blushing, Hibiki said nothing.

"We know, you really like her!"

Hibiki jumped.

"I-I-!"

Laughing, he shook his head.

"Is that something to be embarrassed about?"

Pausing, Hibiki smiled, eyeing a flustered Lucy who currently was shaking her head at Aquarius.

"No, it's not."

The two watched the unsuspecting girls a moment before Scorpio added, as an after thought,

"We wonder what they're talking about..."

Both males turned their attention back to the sound of a spark.

"Ah! The fire!"

A brief gust of wind took care of that.

Dejected, Hibiki sulked, giving up.

* * *

><p>Lucy smirked, watching Scorpio spin Aquarius out and back into his hands, then flailing about with his tail gun swinging violently behind him. Aquarius laughed, splashing above the shallow water as the two went about their makeshift dance. Despite the dim light (Courtesy of Scorpio, the small fire was), their faces lit up.<p>

Lucy jerked when she felt something fall over her shoulders, turning to see Hibiki draping his shirt over her as he plopped beside her in the sand.

She said nothing as he sighed, leaning back to admire the dark stretch of ocean before them.

"She's not as bad as you made her out to be," Hibiki smirked, Lucy scoffing.

"When she's on a date, she's fine..." She muttered, the back of her mind cautious of whether Aquarius would hear her or not.

Hibiki leaned forward, setting his elbows on his knees.

"I'm glad we did this...this double date."

Lucy flinched.

"We should do it again sometime!"

Hibiki laughed at Lucy's glaring reaction, before a wicked retort came to mind.

Smirking, Lucy countered, "I don't want to show favoritism amongst my spirits...perhaps I'll call out Loki next time."

It was that moment that Hibiki sternly forced Lucy to make a binding contract that they would have no more spirits present on one of their dates.

(They didn't keep that promise)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random facts: My ex and I only ever went on dates to the movies, with his family, eveyr weekend practically. I only other "special" date we ever had was one time I went to the beach with him. Not that our date went anything like Hibiki and Lucy's, but there was a bit of influence from that experience in this chapter ;p (Not that any of ya'll wanted to know that! XD)

I knew from the beginning I wanted a double date between Scorpio and Aquarius, and I of course ahd to do the cliche beach date. But I liked how I combined the two. I'll admit, I'm terrible at writing those two however, and I'm kinda sad they weren't as prominent in the date as I'd originally intended...

Also, the ending is a bit weak to me, but :/ Oh well...And what kind of chapter of mine would this be without a tease moment thrown in there followed by soem third-wheel interruption? :p ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm working on the next couple, hopefully I'll update later this weekened maybe..? Otherwise, Happy Easter!


	22. Archive

To everyone who is reading this story-I cannot express how happy I am that you continue to read this far into a mediocre story at best following a pairing that doesn't get a lot of lvoe or attention :p

That said, Thank you! :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing~

* * *

><p>"The library?"<p>

Hibiki casually strolled ahead of Lucy, already holding the door for her and motioning her to step inside.

"Sorry, but I actually need to do a bit of research. I didn't want to cancel, though, so I thought to combine both our date and this...job of sorts."

Lucy eyed the book shop window, pondering a moment before shrugging.

"I have been meaning to pick up a few new reading materials..."

Hibiki smirked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind."

* * *

><p>Lucy joined Hibiki at a sitting table shortly after having collected a variety of novels, all for reference, as Hibiki set out a pencil and notes, opening his first book.<p>

"What exactly is this all for?"

Hibiki tapped his skull.

"Archive."

Lucy nodded, lifting the first book to her face, before a quick scanning of the back splash and then delving into the book's contents. She occasionally looked up from her reading to eye Hibiki, who oddly enough every time had his eyes fixated on her. When she finally set the book aside, smirking and having caught him yet again looking at her, she found no surprise that he had hardly anything written.

"How's the research going?" Lucy grinned smugly.

"Great, nearly done," Hibiki lied.

Lucy peered at his notes.

"I can tell."

Hibiki sighed, giving up.

"Hey, hey, it all goes up here!" He tapped at his temple.

"Don't you just download all the information you need?"

"I get a lot of Intel through apps, yes, but to stay sharp I occasionally need to do things the old fashion way. Don't you train to increase your magic reserves?"

Lucy nodded slowly.

"If you only relied on the strength of your spirits and what they could do through their own training, well...that's the same as me simply relying on Archive, without trying to expand it...do you get what I'm saying?"

Lucy thought a moment, then set her book completely to the side.

"Is there anyway I could help you?"

Hibiki smirked.

"Actually..."

* * *

><p>"I have a lot I need to look up, if you don't mind, I'd already divided up the information. I was thinking if you could look up these terms and data, and I'll get the other half, then things might go by quicker and I might be able to salvage the date," he added, winking. Lucy didn't respond, nodding.<p>

"Go in order," He ordered.

Lucy eyed the first item on the list.

A spell that required translation. She pouted. This task seemed more suited for Levy, but nonetheless she wanted to be of assistance so she instantly reached for a book from Hibiki's stack (an impressive collection, with a variety of subjects that she hardly glanced over).

The first book just so happened to be a dictionary of the spell's foreign tongue.

She flipped through the pages, her Gale reading glasses quickly scanning through the words and collecting the proper connotations and grammar that she needed. She moved around the noun, fit in the verb, conjugated...

Lucy scrunched her nose.

It wasn't a spell at all.

"Hibiki, I-"

Just as she spoke, the mage rose, his chair scooting as he gave her a quick smile before waving his hand.

"I need to find a book, you're doing fine without me, right?"

Before Lucy could retort, Hibiki took his leave. Scolding, Lucy looked again at the note, loosely piecing the words together.

" _'Truth components of the heart/love'_?" She frowned. Again eyeing the list Hibiki had given her, she noted it suspiciously looked more like a recipe than a factual list. Hibiki returned, smiling as he set a book down along with the rest from his pile.

"Hibiki...what exactly is this information for, anyway?" She questioned, curious as she read and reread the first listed item.

Hibiki just coughed loudly, a suspiciously fake cough, without so much as looking up from his latest book.

* * *

><p>Lucy scoffed. She eyed the parchment.<p>

_'Columba'_

"Dove." Lucy said out loud. Hibiki hardly looked up.

"What's that?" He asked absentmindedly.

"This constellation, it's the dove."

Hibiki raised his brows in surprise, but Lucy got the feeling he already knew that.

"Interesting..."

Lucy looked to the next item.

* * *

><p>"Lapis Lazuli?"<p>

Lucy reached for the encyclopedia, flipping through the pages before coming across the proper identification.

"A gemstone?" She looked up at Hibiki. "What exactly do you need to know about this-"

Hibiki lit up, like it dawned on him, and he immediately handed a book atop his personal pile.

"Here, this should help."

Skeptically, Lucy took the book, not that it answered what exactly she was looking for on the gem. Upon opening, she fell immediately onto the page.

Mainly because something was stashed within the page.

Lucy tugged at the neatly tucked paper from within the page's crease and unfolded it, revealing a single word. A book title.

She held the paper out towards Hibiki.

"Hibiki, what is this-"

"I don't think I have that book," Hibiki cut her off, absent-minded, as though to answer a question she didn't ask. Catching on that Hibiki would be no help on this mystery hunt, Lucy smiled to herself at the challenge and stood to retrieve the book from the shelves. Hibiki smirked as she passed him, returning to taking notes from his own text.

* * *

><p>The book was a novel, though not one she had read or heard of. An adventure novel, she admired the cover and read the back splash before flipping through the pages, not sure what exactly she was looking for. She stopped when she came upon a page with a pressed flower. Smirking, she lifted the fragile pressing from the pages, again heading towards Hibiki.<p>

Just as she reached their spot, her mouth opened interrogate the mage, he cut her off.

"Gladiolus!" Hibiki chirped, sounding as oblivious as ever, like this chain of links was a common occurring adventure at a book shop.

Lucy frowned, eyeing the speculative flower. Past the aging and the spoiling, the flower could be determined to have been light pink, with small dainty petals spread from longer, thicker stems.

Hibiki handed her a book, again from his convenient stack of them. Without another word, he returned to his own notes.

Lucy didn't bother asking a question she wouldn't get an answer for anyway, so she instead looked up Gladiolus.

Aside from the scientific name and the classifications and colors, she interestingly enough found (Thanks to a previous renter's pencil markings that directed towards it) that Gladiolus had the special meaning of 'Strength of Character'.

Lucy shut the book, smirking towards Hibiki who refused to look up.

She looked to the next item on her list.

It was coordinates. That much she gathered after a good few minutes of deciphering, before it dawned on her. She hardly looked up from the note before a conspicuously convenient map of Fiore found its way in front of her (Lucy catching a glimpse of Hibiki's retreating hand). She was careful in unfolding the map, a delicate and hand drawn piece, eyeing the latitude and longitude lines carefully as she drew her fingers together.

The coordinates landed specifically on "Love & Lucky", the guild.

Lucy slammed her palm down, which caused a brief moment of attention drawn to the duo as heads whipped towards them throughout the silent shop.

Conscious of this, and in a hushed voice, Lucy whispered,

"What gives? The constellation, this guild...the rose, the novel..?"

Hibiki smirked, sighing as he threw his pencil down in defeat.

"You caught me, Lucy!" He threw her a charming smile.

"I really did have work I needed to get done...but, I couldn't cancel on you. I thought I'd at least entertain you with a game," he winked. Lucy couldn't pretend to be angry.

Rather, on the contrary, she was impressed.

"So...the "spell"?"

He shrugged.

"The name of the game."

She rolled her eyes.

"And the constellation?"

"Come on, Lucy, even I can link two and two together..."

"Why the dove?"

He shrugged, leaning in towards her with a smile as their voices dropped.

"Some cultures believe the dove a symbol of love."

Again, Lucy ignored him.

"The flower?"

"Strength of Character. I thought it described you, even if you don't see it yourself."

This time, she blushed and ignored him.

"And the stone?"

"Interestingly enough, have you ever heard that some ancients believed that particular stone represented faithful, everlasting love?"

Lucy ignored her increasingly red cheeks and instead scoffed sarcastically, pushing aside Hibiki's shallow flirtations.

"The guild? How'd you know?"

This time, Hibiki blushed.

"I-I...might have come across some past records on your family...I-I promise it wasn't on purpose! It was Archive, really...I looked into a lot of background research, all before I'd even met you, back during the Alliance..." Flustered, his voice faded and Lucy thought it was a nice change of pace to see Hibiki being the one in the hot seat. She smirked,.

"So it was all a game to you, huh?"

His blush faded slightly and he again leaned towards Lucy, careful to keep his voice low.

"You can keep the novel, by the way. I've read it myself, it's really good."

She smirked.

"Just the novel? That's not the best reward for playing along with your game. You tricked me, you know!"

Lucy in turn leaned close, and for a moment it threw Hibiki off.

"Honestly, I think I deserve some kind of retribution..." She responded, low and charmingly.

Before Hibiki could react, a foot jabbed into his toe.

"Ouch!"

"Sh!" A barrage of irritated readers shot towards Hibiki, who winced as Lucy leaned back into her chair, a satisfying smile gracing her lips. Hibiki scoffed, catching onto her game.

"Oh, that's reasonable pay back?"

Lucy shrugged, a child's answer.

Suddenly, a foot war broke out, and Lucy gasped, stifling her laughter as Hibiki countered her attack. Swerving her hips, she rose her legs up in her chair to avoid him, but this quick motion only stirred more attention towards them and soon they felt the burning eyes of aggravated readers upon them.

Clearing their throats, they both stood simultaneously. Hibiki eyed Lucy, who narrowed her own eyes.

"I'm getting a book," she responded matter-of-factly. "The one recommended to me has weeds in it."

Hibiki scoffed.

"Well, I need to find some more research material-"

"For Archive?" Lucy mockingly tapped her temple.

* * *

><p>Consequently, the two found themselves walking side by side to the same section, a bookshelf between two others that blocked them from the sight of the other book store inhabitants. Hibiki pretended not to notice Lucy, reaching above his head to a top shelf for nothing in particular.<p>

Lucy mirrored this action, bending low on the opposite shelf for a book title she hadn't bothered to read.

For a moment, the stood and squatted in silence, unnervingly eyeing each other as neither one admitted to simply having followed the other.

At that moment, Hibiki realized the book he'd grabbed was a raunchy romance novel that went into explicit content. He burst into laughter.

This startled Lucy, who in turn realized she herself had obtained a gory sci-fi graphic novel.

She, too, broke out into laughter.

Needless to say, the other fellow customers of the shop would not stand by this and instantly, again, broke into silencing murmurs towards the couple, who whispered their apologies.

Caught, Hibiki smirked towards Lucy as he replaced the book, eyeing her and nodding towards the exit.

"Want to salvage the date with a bite to eat?"

Lucy grinned.

"What? No riddled instructions?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe another date."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I originally planned a date at the library, but when I finally got aronud to writing it, this turned out to be a really hard chapter to write. I delayed on this chapter for the longest time, and even now I'm not veyr proud of this chapter-It's like a bunch of fabrics poorly quilted together to me. But, I need to just push past this chapter, because the next couple I do like and I'm just dry on how to salvage this one :(

Sorry bout the cliche scavenger hunt, really this chapter just...eh :/ Well, please look forward to the next chapter, It should be better! (I hope) anyway, til next chapter!


	23. Lady of the Rain

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Hibiki was currently standing outside the guild building, Lucy having stepped inside for a moment to return something or other, a quick chore she'd promised wouldn't take too long before they ventured towards their date. He leaned against the stone masonry, tilting his head towards the clear, bright sky...<p>

Only to be hit with rain. Puzzled, he blinked in amazement as the sky suddenly darkened, as if in the blink of an eye, and a barrage of droplets fell. He quickly stepped under the canopy of entrance, baffled by the sudden weather change.

"Drip, drop...drip, drop..."

Startled, Hibiki turned at the sound of the voice, only to see the approach of a young woman, dressed in blue and furs, holding an umbrella, pink and frilly with heart decor. Hibiki called out to her,

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

She ignored him, walking straight past him towards the guild doors.

So, she must be a member of Fairy Tal, he reasoned, eyeing her as she continued towards the doors. Just then, they opened, and Lucy strode out.

"Oh! Juvia, you're back! I-"

"Drip, drop...drip, drop..."

Juvia walked right past Lucy, without so much as a word.

Hibiki looked to Lucy, who cast him a worried look between himself and the new arrival, before she sighed and reached out, stopping Juvia by the arm.

"J-Juvia, are you alright..?"

"Drip, drop...he didn't...drip, drop..."

The aura of gloom emanating from Juvia caused Hibiki to shudder. Lucy released the girl, but continued to stare after her as she entered the guild, sullenly. Then, she turned her gaze towards Hibiki.

He sighed apathetically.

"I can't stand to see a woman so distraught," he added, matter-of-factly. Lucy, catching on to his meaning, smiled apathetically before turning towards the guild doors once more, this time Hibiki following her inside, just as the rain picked up.

* * *

><p>"Has she said anything?" Lucy whispered to Mira, settling into a bar stool. Hibiki stepped beside her, gaining a warm welcome from Mira before the pale haired beauty shook her head.<p>

"She just sat down...Lucy, do you think you could try to cheer her up? I think it might have something to do with Gray..."

Mira was careful to lower her voice further at the mentioning of the ice mage's name, conscious of how in range Juvia's hearing was.

"I-I would, Mira, but I'm actually on a d-date with Hibiki right now..." Lucy shot than male a side glance, startled when Mira jumped in glee.

"That's perfect! You two can take her with you!"

"Wh-what? But, Mira..."

"Please, Lucy? She could really use some fresh air, to get out some...I don't mean to impede..."

That's exactly what you're doing, Lucy bit back.

It was Hibiki who spoke up.

"If there's anything we can do to help, of course we'll try, Mira!"

Mira clasped the man's hands in her own.

"Thank you!"

"S-since when did you two become so close, buddy-buddies?"

* * *

><p>Sighing, Lucy approached Juvia, who let off such a aura of gloom that Lucy herself shivered.<p>

"H-hey, Juvia-"

Juvia, in a manor none the less creepy, slowly twisted her neck to face Lucy, her eyes paled and dead.

"Lucy...My lo-" Juvia choked up on presumably the words "Love rival" and whatever incessant babble she was about retort on the matter was caught in her throat. A galaxy warp of images and thoughts passed through Juvia's eyes, and in a split second whatever bottle in depression she held was released in a wave of tears that quickly filled the guild hall, drowning the unsuspecting mages who hadn't paid close enough attention tot he warning signs nor have quick enough reactions.

"L-Lucy, get her out of here! She'll drown us all!"

* * *

><p>The destinations they could drag the living corpse that was Juvia to was quickly swindling. Everywhere she went, rain flooded the scene. Anywhere outside was out of the question, and they soon found that even inside, Juvia's rain seeped through to cause minimal water damage. Also, anything that vaguely reminded the water mage of Gray, or ice, or Gray, or stripping, or Gray, was completely out of the question. It sent her into such a fit of tears, all incomprehensible and intolerable.<p>

The couple finally gave up, sitting under a covered bench as Juvia stood beside them, umbrella in hand. Lucy pouted.

"There's really no where we can go with her..." She muttered, glancing sympathetically to Juvia.

"I wonder why she's this way..."

"Should we ask?"

Lucy sighed.

"We've tried..."

Hibiki thought a moment, before responding,

"Maybe...we don't need to go anywhere."

Lucy watched him quizzically, still wringing out her shirt that was soaked nearly to the bone as Hibiki stood from the bench and approached Juvia. Instantly, he became drenched.

Luc continued to sit to the side, watching as Hibiki casually slumped beside Juvia, silently becoming soaked in the rain as he faced the sky.

After a moment or so of silence, Juvia shot the tall blonde a side glance before remarking dryly,

"Juvia is sorry that she ruins everything with her rain...Juvia should just go home-"

"Nonsense. You're a friend of Lucy's, you shouldn't be alone when you're this upset. Besides, who says the rain ruins everything?"

"J-Juvia cannot control the rain...y-you're going to get sick-"

Hibiki shrugged.

"It's alright," He smirked, winking at Juvia as he leaned in to make sure Lucy couldn't hear his next comment, "For once, she can't blame _me_ for getting soaked on our date."

Juvia missed whatever humor or inside joke he was going for, and continued to stare at him absently until he sighed, throwing a quick glance to Lucy, who was dying of curiosity as to what their conversation consisted of but not brave enough to step back into the rain. Hibiki folded his hands behind his head.

"This is about a guy, isn't it?"

Rather than hysterically breaking into a fit, Juvia bit her lip, her eyes tearing up but the weight of the rain flooding them out before a proper tear could build.

"You like him a lot, don't you?"

"Juvia l-l-lo...l-l-"

Hibiki chuckled.

"Have you told him?" He cut her off.

Juvia's brows furrowed further, and her fingers clutched tighter at her skirt, which was drenched.

"Juvia doesn't...Juvia can't pretend he doesn't know...Juvia has told him, has t-tried to...confess..." She blushed and her voice faded with embarrassment, but Hibiki didn't judge her. He simply waited for her to continue.

"Juvia...d-does not think he l-loves her back...the way Juvia loves him..." Her voice was barely an audible whisper of the drumming of the rain, but then again the droplets weren't quite as heavy as before. Like a weight lifted, they were soft and fast, but no longer pounding.

"Are you sure your feelings are reaching him?"

Juvia looked up at Hibiki.

"Some people are thick like that...they aren't as aware of your feelings as you think...sometimes, they can be dense."

Hibiki shoved his hands into his pockets, turning his body slightly.

"People are a lot like the sky, aren't they? Some are just more clouded then others. But, eventually, the sky clears, doesn't it?"

Juvia did not miss the look in Lucy's direction that Hibiki shot. A moment of silence passed between the two, before Juvia broke it.

"Hibiki...do you lo-?"

"Wh-what are you two talking about?"

Lucy shouted timidly from her spot on the bench, before rising and curling her fingers and hands around her arms, hugging herself as she stepped into the rain. However dry she had just become, that progress was lost. Juvia continued to stare surprisingly at Hibiki, but he seemed to ignore her question, instead smiling towards Lucy.

"I think we've been going about this all wrong."

Lucy raised a brow, Juvia continuing to stare in silence.

"This whole time, we've been trying to avoid the rain...maybe, the rain is exactly where we should be!"

Hibiki yanked at Juvia's arms, spinning her into an upbeat jig dance of sorts. Juvia, surprised, stiffened but her feet nonetheless followed, Lucy cackling in hysterical laughter as Hibiki pulled at Juvia's hands, attempting to loosen her up into the dance.

Lucy clapped a beat for the two, over the rain, while their feet stomped in puddles and splashed up murky water. Juvia quickly became lost in the laughter, smiling lightly as Hibiki threw Lucy in his place. Gripping their hands together, Lucy lead the two into a circular spin, giggling as Hibiki flailed about to the side, kicking up water when they passed to close to him.

Stained and drenched and dancing, Juvia smiled.

When Lucy's spinning left the two of them dizzy, Juvia smiled at a thought to herself. She skipped up her heels, puling Lucy along with her towards Hibiki, where she switched places with him, throwing the couple into a dance.

Fumbling awkwardly at the sudden partner exchange, Lucy blushed (Though it was hardly visible on her paled cheeks from the cold rain) while Hibiki just smiled warmly, slipping his hands into her palms as he led them into a stiff, mock waltz. Laughing, Lucy loosened up and joined him in the jester, Juvia smiling as she watched them.

Looking between the two, she saw how Lucy cast her smile all about them, glancing at Juvia and laughing at the ridiculousness, and looking around the rain and every which way. Her face lit up.

Hibiki never took his eyes off of Lucy.

And in that moment, Juvia saw what he meant. How one could be so oblivious to the other's feelings. She watched the two, wondering just how in love Hibiki was (If he even knew himself) and how oblivious Lucy was (not for much longer).

The rain let up, softly drizzling now.

"What's going on?"

* * *

><p>Juvia froze at the voice, her heart jumping as she registered what was happening. Gray! Gray had snuck up behind her! She hadn't been aware of his approaching presence! She, Juvia, of all people!<p>

Hibiki and Lucy had pulled apart, Hibiki startled at the arrival. Lucy, however, was quick thinking.

"Gray! I'm glad you're here!"

Lucy strode towards Gray, and for a moment Juvia felt anger flare up in her. Love rival yet again! Was she trying to win Gray's heart, still? Despite Hibiki clearly being infatuated with-

"Do you think you could take Juvia home?"

Juvia felt the boiling from within her freeze over. Lucy winked at Juvia, a signal that didn't go unnoticed.

"It's just that this rain is kind of bad...I don't want her walking home alone, not in this weather, and I'd take her home myself, but Hibiki and I are...on a date, so..."

Hibiki admittedly was startled by Lucy's words, pleasantly. He hid his smile in his palm as he watched Gray shrug.

"Sure. I was headed towards the guild myself, but if your house is on the way-"

"Oh! Better yet! Juvia, you were just saying how you needed to go on a mission! Gray, you wouldn't happen to be heading there to pick one up, would you?"

Gray raised his brows.

"Actually, I was..."

"Great! Take Juvia with you!"

Gray scratched at his temple, unabashed.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, Juvia..."

It took a quick, sharp jab tot he side from Lucy for Juvia to regain breadth and squeak out a quick, "Yes!"

Gray then turned on his heels, throwing a glance towards Juvia.

"C'mon then, we better hurry before all the good jobs are gone."

Juvia hated to admit it, but at that moment she was eternally grateful towards Lucy's masterful plan.

Still, the smug smile she threw Lucy read more along the lines of "Gray is going on a mission alone with me, not you," rather than, "Thank you for suggesting this all".

Lucy herself was internally gloating at her masterful plan to get Juvia out of the city before she engulfed it all with her rain and tears.

"Oi, Juvia!" Hibiki called, causing the water mage to turn back a moment as he winked at her.

"Don't give up, alright? Eventually, the rain clears up."

Juvia nodded, smiling perkily as she followed Gray.

* * *

><p>"So what did you and Juvia talk about?" Lucy asked curiously as she walked beside Hibiki, the rain a light drizzle now.<p>

He shrugged without another word.

"H-hey, tell me!" Lucy pouted. Hibiki just laughed, shaking his head.

"I just told her not to give up...Gray might reciprocate her feelings...one day."

Lucy frowned.

"I'm not sure...he's pretty dense."

Hibiki stopped walking but said nothing, Lucy absentmindedly walking in front of him. He smirked to himself before the idea formed in his head. Quickening his steps, he launched himself at Lucy's back, surprise attacking her as he lifted her by the thigh and waist, throwing her up onto his shoulder and spinning.

Lucy shrieked in protest.

"Hibiki-! What are you doing?"

Spinning her in the rain, he just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts-I really wanted to, from the beginning, write a chapter where Juvia and Hibiki interacted and bonded almost in a way. Took a bit of revising, but I finally got this end product and I'm happy with it! And there was even some Gruvia fluff! ;3

I hope I wrote Juvia and Gray alright...Juvia was kinda hard, but then fun at the same time, to write. I like the exchange she and Hibiki have, though there wasn't as much HibikixLucy or fluff-moments as I'd like...the next couple of chapters will fix that hopefully! :3 Hope you enjoyed!


	24. Blindside

What~? A fluffy chapter! With no third wheel? O-o Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading this far!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"R-really? Is this necessary..?"<p>

Lucy eyed the blind fold skeptically, nervously glancing from the black cloth to Hibiki, who held it out to her.

"Sorry, Lucy, you'll spoil the surprise if you don't."

Lucy sighed, snatching up the blindfold.

"Fine, but at least let me walk down the stairs of my own apartment first!"

* * *

><p>Outside, facing the river, Lucy stubbornly handed the blindfold over, pouting as she turned around and threw her hair over her shoulder. Hibiki, taking the cloth in hand, tied the knot loosely, careful not to hurt Lucy in anyway. He then gripped her by the shoulders and tugged her in the direction they were walking.<p>

"This surprise...it better be worth-" Lucy stopped when she felt Hibiki's hand grip her own. Flustered, she quickly tried to regain her trail of thought, overcoming the initial shock of the contact.

"-it, going th-through all this..."

She bit at her lip, hoping Hibiki wasn't watching her face at that moment because she wasn't sure if the blind fold covered her blush or where Hibiki stood in relation to her.

Hibiki, naturally, was smiling, watching her every reaction before pulling at her hand.

"Trust me, alright? I've got you."

Lucy nodded slowly, but her head was facing the wrong way. Hibiki took small, slow steps to match Lucy's, watching her carefully as she slowly gained trust in his leading.

Hibiki was grateful she couldn't see his blush.

* * *

><p>Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, curiosity boiling over inside of her as their walk continued on for quite awhile. The cobblestone roads had dropped to grass, only to trip up into a stone path with overgrown roots and weeds spread like obstacles along it. The nuisance of these evil doers was balanced when Hibiki helped Lucy lift her free arm to a stone wall that reached mid chest, to grip as a railing. Wherever they were heading, it had a definite path and Lucy heard birds, so she assumed it wasn't within the city, or if nothing else was not heavily populated.<p>

She assumed they were alone, else she would've hit Hibiki for how ridiculous she must look clinging blindly to him and the wall. Nonetheless, she swallowed any doubts and followed him, because he'd asked her to trust him.

"Alright, alright, you can look now." Hibiki reached for the tie, but Lucy beat him to it by pulling at the blind, blinking as she adjusted her eyes to take in the spots of light.

Candles, flickering vividly in the breeze that threatened to extinguish them, lit a garden.

No, garden was too small a word.

Lucy stood in the center of a stoned patio, an open square of authentic stones that were pushed together to create a courtyard. Vines and roots and leaves acted like a carpet, overgrowing across the stones and aging the entire scene several years, with a certain charm.

The gazebo roof above them was not solid, with vines looping through the rafters and the stars peering through the gaps. Where the stone walls ended, opening to the courtyard from the twisting stone path that Lucy now could identify, bushes and flowers stretched out before her.

Tall bushes adorned with simple, white or blue flowers reached as high as the wall. Others bushes hardly brushed at Lucy's ankles. Large leaves loomed over smaller flowers, some properly cut and kept while others seemed to dominate a corner of the garden.

Orange and red and warm colored flowers circled in the center, creating a center piece that looked like a bush on fire, with an array of bright colors that caught the light of the candles. The cool colored flowers and more leafy greens circled the area and contained it. Under the gazebo was a single rusty-chained swing with a wooden bench and two wool pillows, weather-worn and tattered, lightly swaying tot he breeze.

Lucy laughed.

"This place is beautiful! How'd you find..? Where are we?"

Hibiki smirked.

"Why? You don't recognize..? Don't tell me we're somewhere you've never been! I thought you knew everywhere in this city..?"

Lucy pouted, swallowing her pride at Hibiki's implication as he laughed.

"It's been seven years, things changed..."

Hibiki said nothing as he stepped aside, revealed two soft drinks he'd purchased, handing one to Lucy.

She shook her head, smiling as she accepted the drink.

* * *

><p>The swing was rickety and it took several minutes before Lucy fully trusted the foundation of it. Hibiki leaned back, his knees bent with his feet hitting the ground as low as the swing swung.<p>

Lucy brought her knees to her chest, clutching herself onto the bench as her feet perched themselves up. She was conscious to angle herself away as her skirt rose, her bare legs now on their own in the chilly breeze.

"You're not cold, are you?" Hibiki asked, as though to read her mind. Lucy scoffed.

"N-no!"

Truth be told, she was regretting not having grabbed a light sweater over her blouse. Not that she was cold already, but it was inevitable.

"Now really, tell me where we are!" Lucy demanded, smirking. Hibiki hesitated a moment before leaning forward, propping himself on his knees. He slowly rocked the bench back and forth with his feet, Lucy still clinging to herself for balance.

"A friend of Master's..." He trailed off, shrugging towards a distant estate, hidden behind the lavish trees and courtyard's design. The mansion was dark, not a single light lit, and faintly Lucy pondered what kind of people the family inside were to allow Hibiki on a whim to use their garden for a date spot.

She turned her attention to the flower display before them, and after a good amount of quiet between them, Hibiki spoke.

"Would you like to take a walk?" He requested, his voice in mock formality. Lucy jumped from the bench in acceptance, Hibiki following shortly after.

* * *

><p>"This garden is gorgeous," Lucy complimented, for what seemed the thousandth time that night. They'd taken a pace around the courtyard, looping around and between the flowers of side paths of stones, stopping occasionally for Lucy to stoop and sniff a delicate flower. Hibiki would patiently stand beside her, nodding at each passing comment on the scents or colors.<p>

"I wish I knew more about flowers," Lucy admitted.

Hibiki traced a finger across a silky petal, eyeing the pink carnation before responding.

"Like what?"

Lucy shrugged.

"I'm no astrologer, but, I mean...I kind of have to know about the stars, and constellations. Not that I don't love learning about them! Ever since I was young I studied constellations and the sky and mapped the stars and...I'm no expert, I don't pretend to be, but even if I knew half as much about flowers as I do the stars...I don't know, I just think flowers are..."

Rambling off, she caught herself and abruptly stopped. Hibiki watched her, his expression not changing.

"Are what?"

Lucy shrugged it off again, avoiding as she stood and stepped towards the petunias.

"Are...flowers are just pretty. They're interesting, is all..."

A moment of silence, before Lucy whipped around,

"Like, you know how flowers have different meanings? In some cultures, anyway...How some flowers stand for love, and others for friendship or confession..." Catching the queer look Hibiki was casting her way, Lucy quickly continued, "Or the medicinal properties of flowers! I'm always...amazed, by Wendy's knowledge on herbs! I just...think that kind of knowledge would be useful..."

Hibiki looked about the garden.

"Information...it's nice, isn't it?"

Lucy almost responded before she caught the smirk he was throwing her way, and she rolled her eyes. No, she wasn't about to admit something like that and feed his ego. Instead, she turned her nose and stormed off towards the swing, Hibiki smiling in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat at the far edge of the swing, her back straight and feet planted. Hibiki slouched in the other side, watching as Lucy rigidly held herself upright.<p>

A breeze blew through, and he saw her visibly shudder.

"You're cold, aren't you?"

Despite her best efforts, Lucy forever hated how weak her voice stuttered out a response, a shaky "N-no...!"

Right, like he was going to believe that. Real convincing, Lucy...

Shifting again, Hibiki held out his arms.

"Here, come here."

Lucy froze, forcing herself not to jump as she was aware it would only shake the swing.

"Wh-what?"

Hibiki nodded towards himself.

"Come here, you're cold, aren't you?"

Lucy did not hide, however, the look on her face of contemplating between his offer and her pride.

"J-just for warmth, alright? D-don't get any ideas..."

Hibiki was about to respond, but Lucy's sharp look cut him off and he threw his hands up in protest. Lucy slowly, and cautiously, pulled herself towards Hibiki. Snuggly at his side, she tried to adjust herself to get comfortable, squishing herself between the back of the bench and his side, but then he shifted so she was laying more so on top of his chest than the bench wood itself.

Blushing, she hid her face in her hands and arms as he wrapped an arm casually around her shoulder, his legs awkwardly sticking out over the bench and rocking the two slowly. Lucy felt her face grow warm.

"-This alright?"

She almost didn't hear him, and chose just to nod rather than chance a vocal response. She felt her hair bristle against his chin, and was aware of how close her was. If she tilted her head up, she was more than positive she could spark something between them.

That long over due first ki-

She pushed the thought from her head. No, not tonight. Tonight had been going so well, and she was so comfortable. Just...being this close to him, being with him, that was enough, wasn't it? This was fine, to be just like this...

She felt her lids growing heavy. No, don't fall asleep, not now...not here...

Her mouth slipped open, her breadth slow and heavy. Hibiki really was warm, and comfortable...maybe, she would just fall asleep...

* * *

><p>"Hey! Who's there?"<p>

The faint call from a distance and the sudden flash of porch lights up by the mansion quickly alerted Lucy awake. Before she fully understood what was happening, she felt Hibiki jump up, pulling her with him. She almost fell, but he gripped her wrist and yanked her after him.

"Hibiki, wha-?"

In one swift motion, Hibiki covered Lucy's mouth and made a dive for the nearest brush covering, which happened to be a spacious bush of (thankfully) no thorns and few flowers, thickly knitted in appearance on the outside but rather hollow under the leaves. Convenient, really...

Lucy furrowed her brows, but Hibiki motioned a finger to his lips to keep her quiet before released his hand from over her mouth. She tried to look behind her, listening as footsteps approached, and distant caterwauling could be heard. Lucy, unable to see, turned her attention then to Hibiki, who intently stared beyond her.

It was that moment she realized their position. She was flat to the ground, the crunch of fertilized earth to her back and shoulders. And pressed closely and heavily on top of her was Hibiki, who succeeded in flattening himself across Lucy. Her had both elbows bent out above her shoulders, her chest squished against his (And judging by the sly look he shot her in that moment, she was aware that he was aware of that very fact as well). Her legs were awkwardly pressed together, his pressing and pinning her down.

He was completely straddling her.

Lucy felt the blood and heat rush to her face, and prayed that what little light from the moon seeped through the bush's leaves and what few candles were left from the wind would not illuminate the color in her cheeks.

"Are you warm yet?" Hibiki whispered sharply, in a breadth that tickled her own. Blushing even further, she almost made to hit him, but they both ducked when another round of shouting and cursing cut them off.

In a hushed snarl, Lucy retorted,

"A friend of your Master's my ass!"

Hibiki faked gasping at her cursing.

"We're trespassing!"

Hibiki smirked.

"Is this how a mage of Blue Pegasus is?"

"I thought this was more of a Fairy Tail kind of thing."

The coast clear, Lucy did not hold back in shoving Hibiki roughly off of her, through the bushes, before standing and brushing herself off.

Hibiki yanked her to the side, where they narrowly escaped along the path, cautious not to catch the attention of a rather paranoid and irritated middle-aged wealthy man, whose wife currently stood at the backdoor and sighed, calling at him to come inside already.

Back at Lucy's apartment, Hibiki would swear the couple wasn't supposed to be home till later that night. Lucy pretended to be angry, but secretly she found the whole ordeal hilarious. Not that she'd give the credit to Hibiki.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts; This chapter went through a lot of revision before I actually liked it. No lie, the outline for this chapter was "flowers", so I went through different editions of how exactly I incoprorated that-Originally, the whole garden/gazebo set-up was something concocted between Hibiki, Droy and Lavi, but that made about as much sense as it sounds like so I dropped the Lavi and Droy involvement, but in order to tie it in with Magnolia it ended up like this, with Hibiki sneaking Lucy and him onto someone else's property. That doesn't seem like something he'd do, but unfortunately there's gonna be a lot of that coming up T_T

I do actually like this chapter, now, and I hope you all did too! Maybe I could have thrown in some more fluff or description, but if I revise this chapter anymore then it kinda takes away from it so I just stopped here.

It's rather straining, trying to write adequate dates each chapter! I'm trying to have each one live up to the standards set by the one before, but obviously that's not possible XD Oh well, so long as those still reading this are satisfied and continue to enjoy this story, I'm just thankful and happy for that! (Cause there isn't enough HibikixLucy :3)

Anyway, We're almost 1/2 the way! Actually, I'm past 1/4-I'm approaching 1/3 as far a rough drafts go. As far as postings, though...one away from 1/4! :D Till then!


	25. Bonfire

A short-ish fun chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy! Thank you all reviewers, favers and alerters! And readers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"It was the master's idea, actually! I'm not sure how it started, but Natsu's really looking forward to it, what with it being a chance to show off and undermine Gray and all..."<p>

Lucy smiled brightly, clapping her hands together.

"It sounds great! I'll tell Hibiki right away-"

"Lucy."

Lucy froze, a shiver running through her shoulders as she caught Mira's sing song voice.

"How are you two?" The bleached beauty asked, her lips a curious smile as Lucy avoided the older girl's stare.

"W-we're...what do you mean? We're fine, I mean he's alright, I'm g-good..."

Mira said nothing, simply smiling as she watched Lucy squirm before the blonde jumped from her stool, quickly making an excuse to take her leave and escaping Mira.

* * *

><p>"M-maybe this wasn't such a good idea," was Lucy's first words.<p>

Hibiki stood just as skeptically beside her.

Standing before them was the largest pile of wood and straw Lucy had ever imagined. On top of that appeared old furniture, rags and even some joke items and trash. It looked like a heap of garbage, or rather a recycle pile, but in actuality it was the Fairy Tail bonfire (Apparently several of the members were taking advantage of this supposedly controlled fire to take care of their clutter problems as well).

What unnerved Lucy was that this bonfire was to take place right behind the guild building, in the open space before the bay. What was most unnerving was that Natsu would be the one performing the fire services.

She slowly eyed Hibiki, who was doing his best, like her, to hide their apprehension behind a smile as they stood rooted at a safe distance from the bonfire.

This was a disaster waiting to happen.

Lucy gripped at the satchel on her shoulder, while Hibiki tried not to imagine al the things that were bound to go wrong. This was Fairy Tail, after all...

"Don't worry," A voice startled them from behind. Whipping around, Lucy was stunned to see none other than Fried Justine standing behind them. Hibiki looked dumbfounded, but Fried didn't notice.

"I've already enclosed the area in a barrier, which reads that no fire shall escape the enchantment."

"F-Fried..."

A cold chill passed between the three.

"You were just as scared as us, weren't you?"

* * *

><p>"Lucy-! Come over here, sit by me!"<p>

Lucy, turning at the call of her name, happily obliged, motioning Hibiki after her.

"Cana!"

Hibiki nodded in greeting to the card mage, who smirked slyly at him in return. Uncomfortable under the gaze, and the implication of their last memory, her shyly turned away. Lucy didn't notice.

"W-we're a little close, aren't we?" Lucy questioned. Truth be told, she would rather have taken a seat outside the barrier, watching the bonfire from afar. Fried hadn't been all that reassuring.

"Relax! This is the best seat, right here!" Cana threw up her hands, which each held a bottle of alcohol.

"C-Cana, you shouldn't have those so close to the fire!"

* * *

><p>"Fairy Tail!" Attention was instantly pulled towards the booming voice of the master, who loomed atop the guild hall balcony, overlooking the bonfire.<p>

"Y-you don't want to get caught up in the fire, either..." Lucy muttered.

"Citizens of Magnolia! Guests! Friends, and family!" He paused, letting the power of his voice settle over the gathered onlookers. Many of the townsfolk had gathered, all reasonably distance from the pile themselves, eager for the event.

"What are we waiting for?" Makarov cheered, leaping with joy.

The claps and hollers of the crowd were cut short by an enthusiastic flame ball, a human torch that leapt into view.

With a maniacal cackle and a thunderous roar of a dragon, Natsu unleashed a blazing fire that threatened to engulf the entire area. Makarov whimpered as he eyed his guild nervously, watching the flames grow and spread and wondering jsut how reliable Fried's enchantment was.

It was fool proof, right?

"N-Natsu! That's too much!" Levy called, a small distance away from Lucy herself. A flare of flame licked it's way towards her, but in quick thinking she scripted the words "water", which descended upon the dangerous arm of fire and extinguished it. Lucy was so caught up in Levy's own engagement, she almost got burned herself as a wild flame flickered her way.

A wall of a familiar golden brimmed screen blocked the flame, and Lucy recognized it to be the shield work of Hibiki. Cana was laughing as several other mages reacted, quickly defending their front row seats from the passionately burning flames.

Erza was already dressed in her Fire Empress armor, engaging in a heated (No pun intended) battle with Natsu. Gray's ice wall had protected himself, a baffled and smitten Juvia, as well as Wendy, Charle, Happy (How saw nothing wrong with the fire) and several other mages smart enough to dive behind.

"Oi, Flame-brain, cool it, will you?" He barked, before joining the fray.

The bonfire itself crackled as wood charred and knick knacks burst into flame, some setting off an odor.

Natsu, at home with the set stage, climbed the bonfire like a tower, feasting on the flames to power himself up for the battle as Erza and Gray posed themselves for a counter attack.

"Idiot, don't eat the flames! That's the whole show!"

A quick strike of lightning threw Natsu off balance, collapsing to the floor.

"L-Laxus, you bastard!"

Cana scoffed.

"Even Laxus is lightening up these days, huh?" She took a swing of her first bottle, offering the second to Lucy who nervously denied.

Was this really alright?

* * *

><p>After having calmed the battle and the flames, a reasonably controlled bonfire event was underway. Happy would cheerfully remind Natsu to stop sneaking in bites of the fire for snacks, to which Natsu would remark this whole event was far less fun than he'd originally thought it'd be.<p>

Others had settled comfortably around the fire yet again, several engaging in marshmallow roasting (Others making more daring meals in the roasting fire). Macao was prodding the fire with his son, Romeo, occasionally tossing grass into the mix for fun or trying to teach of the components of fire matter (A lesson Lucy knew for a fact Romeo had gone over several times with Totomaru, not that Romeo would ever admit such to his father). Jet seemed to be tossing in pictures of his ex nostalgically, looking rather distant as Droy attempted to speak to him, most likely another disheartened comment about Levy's sudden closeness tot he iron dragon slayer.

Everyone looked to be enjoying themselves, so it was a surprise when Lucy turned back to face her own companions to find both their faces prospectively gloomy.

Cana's source of sorrow was easily recognizable as having run dry on alcohol. Miserably, she sprawled herself on her back in the grass, the fun of the event drained along with the alcohol.

Hibiki, however, simply looked in deep thought. Caught off guard as he recognized Lucy's stare upon him, he straightened up. He smiled at her, but it seemed forced; distant.

"Are you alright..?" Lucy asked, but Hibiki's front was solid and he brushed off the concern.

"I'm fine. Are you alright? That flame almost got you, just awhile ago..."

"Oh! No, I'm fine...thank you," She added quickly. An awkward quiet growing between them, Lucy jumped up, offering to retrieve some marshmallows for them from Levy or someone. Hibiki nodded, promising to watch Cana, who called bitterly off at Lucy to bring her more ale.

* * *

><p>Returning with no ale in hand, Hibiki and Lucy set about roasting some marshmallows, Cana still in a depressed stupor on her back beside them. Some of the livelier, youthful bunch had formed a peculiar dance about the fire, to which Lucy and Hibiki laughed at.<p>

"I-I'm sorry about them-!" Lucy would try to side, through a flexed stomach and pained side from all the laughing. Hibiki would shake his head, "Nonsense!"

The dancing broke out into a fight (Between Gray and Natsu) before Erza got involved. Lucy almost felt obliged to step in and help, until magic became involved, and by then she decided she really couldn't do anything for them anyway.

At that moment, having had his fill of mushy white preservative filling, Hibiki pulled himself up to stand. He motioned Lucy to follow, instantly jumping into some crazed seizure of movements that Lucy recognized to be his interpretation of her companions' earlier dance. Laughing, she joined in as well.

Those who hadn't had their fill of public embarrassment quite yet and who wanted to avoid the dangerous stand off quickly joined the duo in their crazed dancing, before one by one they were pulled away or dropped out for their own reasons (Bisca thought Asuka should be put to bed soon, Macao had thrown his back and Wakaba his hip, Wendy was pressured by Charle to cease before she too hurt herself).

* * *

><p>Finally, Lucy collapsed, again beside the still unmovable Cana, with Hibiki seating himself beside her.<p>

The fire was no where near to dying out, but it was smaller than it's original flame and it was much darker, later, by now. Outside the radius of heat given off in waves by the bonfire, a cold wind whipped around the fields.

Several civilians had already returned home, just leaving the spirited Fairy Tail, and Hibiki, present before the flame.

"I'm exhausted!" Lucy exclaimed, smiling as she sighed for emphasis. Hibiki just smirked, sitting upright as he folded his legs. He rested his hands in his lap, watching the flames flicker.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words were caught when he felt a weight lean into his shoulder.

It was Lucy.

Her legs to the side of her, she leaned onto Hibiki's shoulder, her eyes closing for a moment as she snuggled to his arm. She really looked tired, and he wondered a moment if she would be daring such a move if she was thinking properly. But, the action didn't seem to faze her, so he pretended to also read nothing into the move.

Instead, he glanced around a moment, avoiding looking at her before finally thinking to break to ice and speak.

"Y-you really are tired, aren't you-?" He attempted to joke, but judging from the silence and soft breathing, he figured Lucy had already fallen asleep. He just sat there, a sleeping Lucy leaning on him.

He thought maybe to move, to adjust more supportively, but the consequence of waking her and ruining the moment was a prospective one. Still, he decided to shift ever so slightly, maybe throw an arm around her in case she got cold on her back-

Subconsciously, Lucy's body took this as an invite to snuggle further down "Hibiki's chest, which he reacted to by leaning backwards. Lucy, her sleeping figure, settled into his lap, clinging to his thigh as she let out a soft sigh.

Completely flushed and well aware of their positions, Hibiki froze.

He had just _had_ to move, hadn't he?

He heard a snicker from beside him and instantly felt, if possible, a greater regret. Because now, not only was a beautiful , accomplished blonde he had completely fallen for laying suggestively in his lap, but the whole incident was being witnessed by the sly drunkard of a woman.

A part of him wished Lucy would've brought more alcohol, if nothing else for himself. He was too sober to put up with any snide remarks that woman was about to shoot his way.

But she said nothing, and he didn't dare to look her way. They both knew, and that was enough for Cana, who stood abruptly, apparently cured from her stint of agony from earlier, mumbling something about running off to find more booze.

Alone, Hibiki thought he was better off, but in truth it was worse.

Because Lucy kept shifting her head which rubbed compromisingly too close for comfort, and her fingers lightly clutched at his thigh, and her breadth tickled at his legs, which were bare because he'd made the mistake of wearing shorts that night. The curve of her body in his lap was divine torture and he gritted his teeth, looking every which way for a salvation he couldn't describe.

He wanted to blame Lucy, but how could you, when she looked so peaceful sleeping?

Hibiki winced.

Add that to one of the many things making this so uncomfortable; Lucy looked absolutely, stunningly innocent while sleeping.

The fire popped like laughter at him, and for the rest of the night, Hibiki sat rigidly uncomfortable, but admiring Lucy and avoiding the thought of her.

Because, in all truth, she'd know the moment he'd start thinking about her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So~ The end has a bit of dirty inuendo; If you didn't catch it, that's good. If you did, I'm sorry XD (Maybe I do need to raise the rating O-o)

Random Facts; The original summary I wrote for this chapter honestly began with the quote, "It was Natsu's idea!" And I think I intentionally meant for this chapter to serve as the Natsu-centric chapter as far as Hibiki gaining Lucy's friends' approval went. However, It was just too early (Natsu is like the Boss Battle, Hibiki is barely past dungeon one XD to put it in light gamer terms lol) So this chapter changed and ironically, like the first quote is "It was Master's idea!" Well, now you know, originally it wasn't XD Anyway~

I tried to weave some more Fairy Tail member's involvement into it, with Cana making a return apperance and even Fried gaining some limelight-I lvoe the characters of Fairy Tail, I definetely want to write more fanfics for them all! I just can't squeeze them all in as well as I'd like into this story, so maybe expect other fics from me soon ;D (Maybe...let's just get throguh this fic first, then we'll decide if ya'll want to see mroe of my writing XD Jk!)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till the next one!


	26. Star Sight

Hmm...This chapter is angsty! It's less of a date, more like an angsty one shot :/ I'm not really happy with it, but~After so much revision, I jsut had to psot something, to get over it...Sorry :I

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

><p>Lucy sat, brushing through her blonde locks, the previous date still bothering her. It wasn't the almost dying by Natsu's fire part, though. It wasn't even waking up in Hibiki's lap and apologizing as Hibiki tried to stretch sore and sleeping leg muscles.<p>

No, what bothered her was how sad Hibiki had acted.

It wasn't much, just small hints. They way his smile fell too quickly or appeared too forced. Or how he didn't hold his eyes to her for very long before dropping them. He just had seemed...odd. His behavior wasn't the usual Hibiki.

If Hibiki could have had things his way, Lucy would have never known what bugged him, and what still bothered him. He would have pushed past it all and sucked it up, and given a bit of time would have come to return to his charming self as usual.

But fate favored Lucy, and it just so happened to conveniently fall into place the morning of a designated date day that Lucy was actually in charge of preparing.

Lucy, however, would have to give credit where credit was due, and in this case, that credit laid in a certain stellar spirit.

In a flash of light, startled, Lucy jumped.

"Y-you..?"

"I have a favor to ask, Lucy..."

* * *

><p>Hibiki scratched at his neck, feeling the knot in his upper back. The train ride to Magnolia had been more uncomfortable than usual, and he blamed it on the lack of sleep from this week. Shamefully, he had to admit-he almost called this date off. But, it wouldn't be fair to Lucy, he reasoned.<p>

Through tired eyes, he scanned the station. He'd been late to board the train so he was expecting to jump straight into their date. Perhaps just seeing Lucy would put him in a better mood. He did admittedly feel briefly better seeing her smile and wave from across the platform.

As he reached her, he opened his mouth to greet her, but she spoke first.

"Hibiki...I know where we're going to go tonight. It's not very romantic, but...I think it's...appropriate. Will you trust me?"

Possibly the oddest request Lucy had ever presented him, for a moment Hibiki almost felt fearful. But then, he reasoned, why would he?

He laughed, a weak and half-forceful laugh for reassurance, "Of course, Lucy!"

Lucy tried to smile back at him, but something was eating at her inside as well, and suddenly the mood didn't feel quite as cheerful as Hibiki had been hoping. In complete silence, Hibiki followed Lucy as she led them from the station, the back of his mind itching to know where exactly they were going.

* * *

><p>Hibiki wasn't sure where they were going, but he had a pretty good idea it involved water. That wasn't his original guess, but the moment the crushing sound of a booming waterfall came into range, he formed a pretty good idea of their destination, or so he thought.<p>

Entering a ravine, he was amazed by the practical full circled encasement of waterfalls that surrounded a single ledge, a cliff of grass and earth. Scattered trees also dispersed around the ground, with a few clinging to jutting rocks and earth in the waterfalls themselves. Like a bowl, the only thing visible beyond the geographical wonder was the stars above. What light did reflect from the gushing water made for a sheer curtain, and Hibiki found himself grinning dumbly at the sight.

What was so unromantic about this?

He almost vocalized such, until he caught sigh of the centerpiece to this display.

Even from a distance, he knew what it was. Even if it was so foreign and new, he knew immediately what it was.

It was a grave.

Hibiki stopped walking, though Lucy had already passed him. She stopped as well, but didn't turn around. Maybe she was afraid to see how he would react.

"I-I know...Maybe I should have told you, but..."

"How'd you know?" His throat felt very dry, and Hibiki felt a bit remorseful at how harsh and dry the question came out.

He felt worse when Lucy winced, his words apparently sounding harsher than he'd meant.

"Loki..."

That's right. That spirit would have remembered...

* * *

><p>"Loki?"<p>

In a pink "poof", Loki no longer stood alone.

"A-Aries?"

"H-hello, Lucy! S-sorry..."

Lucy set her brush down, standing immediately.

"Is something wrong? For both of you to be here-!"

"Ah, no, Lucy, it's not that..." Loki shook his head, Aries bowing it shyly.

"You see, it's.."

Lucy watched, waiting for either one of them to speak, before finally Loki offered,

"It's Karen."

"K-Karen? Karen Lillica?"

Aries nodded.

"It's...today is her anniversary...o-of her death..."

Lucy sympathetically looked between her spirits, who shamefully didn't meet her eyes.

"W-we wanted to ask a favor...if we could p-pay our respects..." Aries mumbled.

"She wasn't the greatest owner, but..."

"We...I...still feel some responsibility," Loki spat, bitterly.

Lucy smiled.

"Of course! Do you...Do you want me to come along with you two?"

Aries, startled by Lucy's understanding, shook her head rapidly.

"N-no, that's not necessary! We opened our own gates...We won't be long, just a quick..." She didn't finish, and she didn't need to.

Rather, she couldn't, because at that moment Lucy pulled her into a comforting hug, the wool spirit smothered by her celestial master.

Pulling apart, Lucy suddenly had an idea.

"Loki, actually, I have a favor to ask you. Do...could I bring-"

"Yes." Loki responded, with no hesitation.

Lucy blinked, surprised that Loki hadn't let her finish.

"You don't have to ask my permission, Lucy...besides, it might do him some good." Loki winked before he gripped at Aries' arm, motioning her to follow him. Lucy smiled after the two spirits.

* * *

><p>"I-I thought...you'd been so down, lately, and when I learned it was the anniversary of Karen's' death...I thought maybe you'd want to go here..." She chewed at the inside of her cheek, wondering if any of this sounded right. She had been thinking that maybe he felt some remorse, or guilt, like Loki had. And that maybe if he visited her grave...there was something about talking to them, Lucy thought. The sense of closure of standing at someone's grave, like they'll hear you any better from there than anywhere else.<p>

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Lucy almost bolted around to apologize for being so straightforward, but just then Hibiki spoke.

"Ten years..." He scoffed. "It's been ten years...You know, I never once visited her grave?"

He sounded rather bitter, and Lucy bit at her lip. It was sinking in how this might have been a bad idea.

"Ten years..." His voice was shaking. "I wasn't much to her. I really was a dime a dozen. And I knew how she could be, how she was. She didn't treat her spirits the best, and I saw that, and did nothing about it. Because, to be honest, I didn't see the spirits as much more than tools myself. I didn't understand..."

Lucy hesitated between turning to face him and staring continuously at the foreboding grave that stood meters before them.

"And I was young..." He was trying to laugh, but it came out rather pitiful. It sounded strained. "B-but those are all excuses..!"

Lucy winced.

She heard his voice revolt and how he held back soft whimpers.

"I-I really thought I loved her-!"

Not able to withstand anymore, Lucy whipped around, storming back to stand directly in front of Hibiki. He jumped a little, caught between hiding what a mess he was quickly turning into (watering eyes and reddening nose) and standing his ground to hear out what Lucy was surely going to yell at him.

"It's ok!"

He blinked. What did she mean..?

"It's alright to cry...to let things out like this! It doesn't matter what happened, or how you think you sound or what others think. It only matters how you feel...s-so if you want to cry, it's alright! Just don't hold it in, ok?"

Perplexed, Hibiki just stared at her. She spoke so convincingly, so warmly. She spoke in all honesty, encouragingly.

So this was why spirits sought after her to be their master?

Hibiki looked to the ground.

"I never once went to her grave...I couldn't face her. I wasn't there to protect or save her...I was just a kid in love. And I know she never loved me back, not the way I did to her..."

"Visit her now, then!" Lucy smiled reassuringly.

In a quick step, Lucy was beside him, slipping her fingers to lace with his, gripping her free hand at his arm.

"We'll go together. She might never have loved you back the way you wanted, but she must have felt something towards you. She would've liked to know you'd visited her. It'll help you, too, to move on..."

* * *

><p>Hibiki didn't nod, and he didn't take his eyes off of Lucy, but his feet did step forward. Pretty soon, at a slow pace, they walked step in step beside each other, closing in towards the grave. An intricate cross design of gold and marble, the statue stood before Hibiki like a looming truth. It was bound to happen. He was going to have to eventually face it.<p>

He wasn't aware when he stood still, Lucy still gripping at his arm. He felt one tear trickle down his cheek, slowly trailing down his jaw and chin. He read the engraved words on the marker, but halfway through they blurred and more tears followed.

And he collapsed.

He fell to his knees and cried. Because Karen had been his first love. Because when he was new to the guild and new to the town, Karen had been among the first people he'd met, first people he'd befriended so closely. And he cried because she'd meant so much to him, and he doubted he'd meant very much of anything to her.

At some point, hysterical tears morphed into a wicked grin and pretty soon he was laughing. Forcing his face towards the sky, he wiped his sleeve across his eyes, smirking as he eyed Karen's grave once again.

Lucy simply stood beside him the entire time.

Hibiki smirked when he thought about it. Karen had been his first love, but not his last. She'd been the greatest stellar spirit mage he'd ever known, and even then she'd been cruel and distant. But, she wasn't all heartless. She was greedy on power, but she wasn't only flaws and no redemption. She would push herself beyond her capabilities, to prove herself. True, that was what in the end caused her demise, but Hibiki didn't see it as a flaw at all.

In fact, it was one of the many things Lucy and her had in common.

Hibiki smiled weakly at Lucy, who in turn crouched beside him, gently placing a hand at his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze of reassurance.

"Thank you, Lucy," He added sincerely. Every year, this time around, he grew depressed. Upset because he felt guilt. Guilt that he'd never visited her, guilt that he tried so hard to forget her when in truth he should have been trying to live on her memory. Ten years, and he'd never overcome that.

Until now.

Lucy just smiled back.

"I used to read about Karen, in Sorcerer's Weekly. I looked up to her, I did. The articles always talked about what a great mage she was, and how strong she was. I kind of wish I'd have met her, just once." She winked.

Hibiki smirked, falling off his knees to sit properly as Lucy followed, all right before her grave.

He knew if Lucy and Karen had ever met, they would have instantly disagreed on how to treat one's spirits. They might never have overcome that difference, and he doubted either one would be able to look past that factor.

But maybe if Karen hadn't been a mage at all, hadn't leaned towards the corruption of adoration and attention and recognition...

They might've gotten along if that had happened.

"Loki was just like you..." She sighed teasingly. "I don't know what it is about you guys, bottling it up for years at a time! Is it pride? You shouldn't let it eat away at you like that-!"

But Hibiki had stopped listening.

He just sat, watching Lucy, who in turn was staring at Karen's grave, yet at the same time looking beyond it at a memory. He was asking himself questions. Questions like what was it about stellar spirit mages? They were stubborn, loud, demanding, scary at times...and they were strong willed.

He thought about Karen, and that Angel, and even about Duke Everloo, whom Lucy had described to him once and he'd read about before.

Really, they seemed such a wicked bunch. But, they were all human, with goals and dreams. They just had been corrupted somewhere along the way.

All except Lucy.

"-She would've wanted you to stop moping."

Hibiki jumped a bit.

Lucy smiled back at him.

"I didn't know her...but, Loki told me that's probably what she would've said, if she saw you now."

And it was, indeed, something Karen would've thrown back, over her shoulder, to the seventeen year old Hibiki, a fresh face at the Blue Pegasus guild hall barely working out a magic as green and new as he was.

Looking up, he noticed the stars seemed a lot brighter and visible out here, in this ethereal ravine, then they did anywhere near the city.

* * *

><p>In traditional Hibiki fashion, he straightened up, ran a hand through his hair and smiled like nothing had ever been wrong towards Lucy.<p>

"Come on. I'll take you to dinner."

Lucy perked up at the offer.

"A-are you sure? You're not...you don't need-"

Hibiki stood, stretching a bit as he offered a hand to Lucy. He'd long since forgiven himself to Karen. Just seeing her grave, for once, helped release whatever final guilt or reservations he had. Because maybe it was the influence of loosing her that made him so fond of woman, and treating them individually like they were the only ones on earth. Because maybe it was her untimely death that reminded him that no matter who or how bad or wicked at heart a woman was, she still was a living being and still deserved some fair treatment, because who knew when her last living breadth would be.

The only thing he felt bad for now was how in the course of the last few minutes, he'd spent more time thinking about Lucy than he had of Karen. Because of all the stellar spirits, a common magic, he'd ever known or heard about or witnessed, none of them were quite like Lucy. Lucy was the anomaly.

And it wasn't just in the way she treated her spirits, but people as well.

"I owe you at least some salvation of a date," He joked.

Lucy smiled apprehensively, taking Hibiki's hand as he pulled her up.

There was a brief moment he thought about just leaning in and kissing her. She was completely unguarded and he was sure, more than ever, that he liked Lucy. And that he wanted to kiss her.

But she turned away, unsuspectingly, to bounce off ahead at that moment. And it wouldn't have felt right, to kiss her when he was just recovering from an emotional outburst. They both weren't thinking in the right mind, vulnerable as they were. He just smiled, following after her.

Besides, Karen was watching.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts; This concept seemed so much better and more romantic when I first thought up the idea...But, it turned into really sappy angst :/ At least I cut past the kiss-tease that I'm so fond of with a flat out "not gonna happen this chapter" XD I really need work on that...

TBH, the backstroy of Karen and Hibiki always bothered me...to me, it felt like a last-minute mention, what with how Karen was portrayed in Loki's backstory and all of a sudden this loyal declaration of love from Hibiki... I took liberty to interpret that Hibiki was 17 when Karen died~So, I just ran with the idea that he joined Blue Pegasus in his early-teens and became infatuated with Karen, but I don't think she ever took him seriously, not anymore than any of her other play boys :p IDK, his backstory needs either more development, or a whole other oneshot to develop XD

One concept I liked was when Hibiki compares Lucy to the other Stellar Spirit Mages-thinking back, all the ones introduced are ratehr cruel-Angel, Karen, Duke Everlue-and then there's Lucy. I originally would have lvoed to take that concept and write a whole stand-alone oneshot on it, but I didn't get aronud to it, instead cramming it into this chapter and not giving it the justice it deserved. Maybe later...or maybe someone else ;3

*SPOILER* I didn't add in Yukino cause I don't know enoguh about her, or what's going to happen to her, so~ Yeah :p

Also, I have no idea where exactly Karen's grave sight is. I always imagiend it not far from Fairy Tail, what with Lucy chasing Loki there, but thinking logically wouldn't it make more sense to be closer to Blue Pegasus, so farther up north..? :I

I'm not all too sure about this chapter...I loved writing angst, and of course I jump at the chance to do so, but this chapter isn't very good and it's heavy comapred to other chapters...And this Author Note is really long! Sorry! Anyway, not the best chapter, I'll try to make up for it with the next T_T


	27. Maybe Not

To all the reviewers! Thank you guys so much! It means a lot when I post a chapter, and the response and feedback you guys give..! I'm glad you all enjoy this fic, and I can not thank you guys enough!

One comment did garner a response of clarification so, to **Archangel-Angelo**: They have roughly two dates a weekend, usually Saturday and Sunday, with an exception of some dates that cover the whole weekend (ie, "Memories") so by now it's been (give or take) four months :p I'm not nearly as strict on their timeline as I should be, so forgive me as time lapses on and things don't match up perfectly T_T But when they do reach a year, of course there will be something special ;) And thank you for your comment! It keeps me on my toes ;D

Disclamer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"Huh? Pottery painting...?"<p>

Hibiki nodded.

"Believe it or not, I've always wanted to do this. They have classes, where you can make your own pottery, but they were all full. Besides, this way, no matter how bad the paint quality, the object itself should still be useful!"

Lucy jumped to argue her paint job wouldn't be that bad, but inwardly she wasn't so convinced. Some people had a talent for art, and others didn't. So slid along the scale towards the latter.

But she'd be damned if Hibiki's pot turned out better than hers!

* * *

><p>The shop was small, attached along an outlet of several other recreational shops and crafts stores. It had shelves lined along the wall filled with white plastered shapes and pottery, all bland and blank, waiting for a customer to paint them. The back was open, with a long table and brushes and paints set out neatly for a customer, with a sink against the back wall. In the center of the small shop was the single, and rather bored looking, cashier, a girl no older than Lucy who was flipping curiously enough through Sorcerer's Weekly.<p>

She jumped to attention when the door's bell rang a light ding as Hibiki lead himself and Lucy through it. Her smile was bright and she had dimples, which seemed to sink her entire face inward.

"Welcome! How are you two, today?"

Hibiki answered with a curt smile, "We're fine! We're here to paint..?"

Like that wasn't obvious, Lucy smirked.

Aside from themselves and the clerks woman, they were alone in the shop. Outside the glass windows, a few bystanders passed by, shopping bags in toll or clinging tot heir companions, laughing with friends. Lucy turned back to the counter. The girl was currently billing Hibiki, who had already purchased the time with his jewels. Lucy had missed the exchange.

"You're allowed to pick anything from this wall behind you, one item per person. Any paints are available, when you're finished just alert me and for extra we will glaze them overnight and you can pick them up tomorrow! Or, if you're in a hurry, we have glazing lachryma and they'll be ready within an hour, for just a bit extra!"

Hibiki just nodded at the woman, turning to Lucy.

"You heard her. Let's pick two out!"

* * *

><p>The shelf stretched all the way to the ceiling, filled with pots and cups and jars and bowls. There were a few bulky sculptures, but nothing of great quality that it'd be considered a steal in comparison tot he smooth and simplistic plates, all at the same price.<p>

Hibiki instantly had a plate in hand, informing Lucy he'd chosen. Lucy took a moment further to scan the aisle, inspecting the craftsmanship and quality before finally setting on a mug.

"Alright, after you!" Hibiki motioned, Lucy leading the two behind the pottery stands towards the back table.

The clerks woman had inserted some headphones, listening to some blasting music that was loud enough for Lucy to even catch wind of. Her back was turned, a blind eye tot he duo as they sat respectively at either end of the table, facing inward to each other.

After a pause of contemplation, Hibiki reached for a brush, a medium sized one, and looked to the wall of paints. After a second of thinking, he reached for a blue and white.

"For starters," He shrugged. Lucy, however, thought a bit longer on her color choices.

Finally, she settled on a solid, bright pink.

"So you've never done this before?" Lucy asked, spilling a glob of rose onto her rice paper covering, selecting a large brush to coat the cup with.

Hibiki was mixing small doses of white into his solid blue, lightening the color to a more appealing shade.

"Nope. Have you?"

Lucy shook her head, starting with the handle.

"I'll add that to the list."

Hibiki brushed over the plate's center.

"What list?"

"The list of Lucy's firsts."

Lucy blushed, working slowly and carefully to cover every inch of the mug's surface in a solid, even coating. The paint dried rather quick, and already she could see the color lightening on the handle.

"W-well, I'll add this to my list, too."

"Oh, so you have a list now also, do you?"

Lucy nodded, making it up on the spot.

"Yes! Lists of Hibiki's firsts that I shared with you!" She replied haughtily. Hibiki just laughed, flipping his plate over.

Hibiki laughed, flipping his plate over for the start of a second coating. Lucy had worked her way into the inside of the mug, careful not to scratch the brush handle against her paint job as it continued to dry.

"I'll have to see this list one day," He remarked.

"What about you? What firsts of yours have I snatched up from anyone else?"

Lucy stuck out her tongue in retort, smiling to herself as she thought.

"This." She motioned to her mug, which she'd just finished a second coating on. Hibiki stood, returning to the wall of paints.

"I know that!" He chuckled.

"Well...I never fell in a fountain before," Lucy remarked dryly.

Hibiki reach and grabbed at a rather unappealing yellow, returning to his stool as he smirked apologetically at Lucy. Lucy herself reached across the table.

"Can I see the white?"

Hibiki handed the white bottle to Lucy, whose fingers brushed against his as she gripped at the bottle. The contact made her eyes shoot to face him, but he wasn't so much as looking at her. Blushing, she snatched the bottle and quickly looked down, Hibiki completely unfazed by the moment that passed.

"Also, I'd never been on a double date with a golden zodiac stellar spirit before..."

Aquarius had never invited her before.

Hibiki smiled, but still didn't look up.

"...Or been on an airship," Lucy mumbled.

"Alright, well what have you never done?"

Lucy thought a moment, pausing in her brush strokes.

"That's kind of hard to think of an answer right on the spot...There's tons of things I've never done, but that doesn't mean I'd ever want to!" She set her brush down a moment, seriously thinking on the subject.

"Can I see the white again?" He added off-handedly. Lucy handed it over, this time careful to space her fingers so they didn't touch his own.

"Well, You'll have to think on it, or else I'll run completely out of ideas for our dates!" Hibiki sighed dramatically, teasing as Lucy shook her head, resuming her painting. Like he'd ever run out of creative date resorts!

* * *

><p>Quite a bit of time passed in silence before Hibiki finally leaned back in his chair, smiling to himself as he admired his work. Lucy had made several trips to the paint wall, her side of a table a mess of blended colors and paint strokes. Hibiki, on the other hand, had somehow made do with his three colors.<p>

Lucy, noticing Hibiki, tried to lean over to view his work, mostly conscious of the possibility it might look better than hers. But, Hibiki saw this move and reached over to hide his art.

"You'll have to wait to see!" He winked. Lucy sat back, leaning into her own mug as she added the finishing touches. Smiling proudly to herself, she announced she'd finished, but in a tone that mocked Hibiki, she informed him he couldn't see it yet.

The two informed the worker, causing her to jump when Hibiki tapped her shoulder and she had to remove her music.

"A-alright, I'll take the two pieces to the back and fire them up. You're welcome to wait here an hour, or leave and come back. I'll see you two then!"

With that, she took her leave, which left the two alone in the store.

Hibiki eyed Lucy a moment.

"Did you want to go somewhere or wait..?"

Hibiki shrugged.

"I have no where to be," He smiled. Lucy followed after him as they took their seats at the painting table yet again, now alone in the store.

* * *

><p>Outside, the sun was setting, and fewer people were out. The store was quiet a still, Hibiki just starring at the door the worker had disappeared behind before he was startled by the sound of a chair skidding beside his own. turning, he saw Lucy had dragged her chair over to sit beside him.<p>

"Here, let me see your arm." She commanded, but she refused to look at him. Hibiki watched her, curiously stretching his forearm out to her. She quickly rolled up his sleeve, blushing, avoiding to actually touch him like his skin alone would burn her. He cocked a brow as she reached for a brush and circled it in the closest paint color dab left on the paper, which was white.

She didn't even ask as she quickly stroked the brush down his arm, with a few quick paints following, before setting the brush down and admiring her work.

Hibiki twisted his arm to take in the damage.

"What is that supposed to be?"

Lucy stifled a laugh.

"It's your name!"

Hibiki squinted, as though that would help the clarity of it all.

"Really?"

Lucy stood, grabbing at the edge of her seat to return it, when she felt something cool on her arm. Looking up, she noticed Hibiki had ran his own finger through some paint, marking her arm. She dropped her chair.

"Wh-what's that for?"

He smiled playfully.

"You wrote on me."

"Yes, but I wrote your name on you!"

"Alright, fine then," Hibiki smirked, dipping his forefinger in the paint again, collecting a large dab as he quickly went to work on Lucy's arm.

After a moment, she caught on to what he was writing.

"D-don't write _your_ name on me!"

"You said you wrote my name on me. I just returned the favor," he winked.

* * *

><p>Somehow, it turned into a paint war. Careful to not get their clothes, it was a rather quick-draw battle that only took place on the arms, until Hibiki dared to make a move for Lucy's nose. Seeking retribution, Lucy broke the white-paint barrier and scraped some of the fluorescent yellow paint onto the tips of her fingers, smacking a trail down Hibiki's cheek. Laughing, he made a dive for blue, his thumb leaving a rather thick trail that brushed past Lucy's hand and even caught her on the thigh, though it was a quick contact.<p>

Laughing, Lucy shot up her hands in protest as she took her seat.

"Enough, enough! Truce!" She laughed. Hibiki smirked, sitting beside her.

He didn't move when she reached for the white again, because the hostility of the attack intention was gone and she even shot his eyes a warning as she reached for his hand. He didn't resist, and he sat still as she began tracing some new design on the back of his palm.

When she was finished, she held up her own hand.

"There! Now we match!" She winked.

Looking down, Hibiki noticed she'd drawn the Fairy Tail mark on his hand, in a matching fashion to her own (Granted hers was more formal, a brand rather than paint, and the lines were smoother. Not to mentioned hers had marks of white covering it from their paint fight and his had paint stains underneath it, also distorting the shape of the mark).

Hibiki looked at the symbol curiously, lost in thought when Lucy chimed,

"Hibiki, where is your guild mark, anyway?"

Hibiki almost absentmindedly answered her when a better thought came to mind.

In a swift, quick motion, he'd unbuttoned his shirt and shed it off on one shoulder down to his elbow, baring over half his chest to her. His left shoulder bore the Blue Pegasus crest, a blue marking that shaped with the swell of his shoulder blade, the wing tips stretching across.

Flustered, Lucy jumped back.

"Wh-who are you, Gray? Y-you could have just told me!"

Hibiki laughed, "Where's the fun in that? You're cute when you're bothered!"

"P-pervert..."

Lucy jumped when Hibiki leaned across the table, swiping up a glob of pink before turning to face her.

"Your turn."

She stared at him, puzzled.

He eyed her shoulder, bare aside from the spaghetti strap of her top. He didn't wait for her to give him another response as he pressed his fingers to the edge of her collar bone, tracing the wings and profile of the Pegasus. When he set his hand down, he made sure to lightly brush at her arm, visibly causing goose bumps to rise, which he smirked at. Lucy was blushing as pink as the paint upon her shoulder.

"I-I like yours better," Lucy remarked, trying to ignore the moment. Hibiki stared down at his hand again, admiring the white marking of the tailed fairy.

He smirked to himself, until he felt the light tracing of fingertips along his abdomen. Looking down, he noticed Lucy trailing white streaks of paint across his skin, jumping when he caught on. Startled, he caught the smile on her face before he realized she had broken their peace pact.

"I thought you called for a truce!" He laughed, reaching for a refill of paint and scratching at whatever he could gather in his palms. Lucy squeaked, delighted that she'd surprised attacked him but horrified when his free hand pinned her to her seat from escaping.

Squirming to get away, she laughed as he inadvertently tickled her, his hand marking whatever uncovered flesh he could for revenge. Lucy tried to twist away or jerk from the paint, but Hibiki already had smeared her entire right arm blue.

She tried to counter, but he blocked her reach to the counter.

Laughing, she made a final grab at the yellow, her arm stretching under Hibiki as she laughed. Hibiki, at that very moment, made a reach for her arm, but her torso twisted awkwardly as he did so.

Hibiki froze the moment his hand came into contact with...something.

At first, Hibiki was completely unaware of what had actually occurred. His hand had gripped something soft, too squishy to be Lucy's arm. He even gave it a squeeze for a moment, trying to get a feel for why Lucy's arm seemed to have no bone or muscle to it, and why it felt so round. It was the tiniest of gasps from Lucy that alerted him was he was currently groping was not in fact her arm.

Blushing madly, Hibiki pulled away just as Lucy jumped from her chair, which also simultaneously corresponded with the back door opening as well.

The cashier looked up, two white boxes in hand, cheerily happy to alert the glazing process had finished early and also pleasantly surprised to find her customers were back in time to pick up their purchases.

Until she noticed the state they were in.

It wasn't so much as the mess of the table or that fact they were covered in the pottery paint that unnerved her the most.

What was disturbing was how the male customer had an unbuttoned shirt on, exposing a good half of his toned body, with finger markings of the lower part of his abdomen. Even more unsettling was the large, solid blue handprint on the breast of the girl's shirt.

Hibiki and Lucy shamefully avoided the eyes of the cashier, Hibiki mumbling something about paying the extra for the paints.

* * *

><p>The walk home was a silent and shameful one. The damage done to Hibiki's purse in retribution for the paints wasted was nothing compared to the stares the duo received from the few shoppers still present along the streets, who would point and stare at the markings and colors that adorned the duo's skin.<p>

It wasn't so bad for Hibiki, who had redressed his shirt, but Lucy, sadly, received most of the points and whispers, as the handprint stood like a neon reminder.

"S-sorry, Lucy," Hibiki tried to apologize, but Lucy just brushed it off, blushing madly and trying not to relive the memory. An awkward quiet fell between the two of them. Finally, Lucy gasped.

"I-I almost forgot!"

Blushing, she extended her white box in hand towards Hibiki.

"A-actually...I was going to give you this mug..."

Hibiki, after initial shock, smiled.

"Just as well, this was for you," He said, motioning to his own box. They swapped the boxes, wasting no time in opening the contents.

Lucy smiled.

"You," She held up the plate, adorned with tiny solid dots of white and light yellow.

"Stars?" She questioned.

"I downloaded a few constellations, though I'm not sure I did them justice..."

Lucy smiled, recognizing the constellation of Cancer, giggling as she nodded, "It's perfect!"

Hibiki, however, scoffed at his gift. Lucy stifled her own cackling at the gag joke.

It was a pink mug with a bunny in the corner, adorned with other feminine flowers and girlish hearts. Hibiki gritted his teeth.

"And if you never use it, you'll break my heart!" Lucy laughed, unable to contain it any further as several stares were directed towards Hibiki and his, as Elfman would say, "manly" mug.

Hibiki twitched.

"I wouldn't dream it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another non-rating friendly tease! :p Maybe I should bump the rating...Random Facts: This chapter came out longer than it was originally intended. Notice how the simple chapters, like "Ice Cream" and "Splurge", are supposed to be short and fluffy, and they end up being the most explicit? XD For any fans of "Kimi ni Todoke" (Beautiful series!) This chapter actually started as inspiration from the date Sawako and Shouta have. Instead, it stemmed into this scene which lost all the original cute fluffines from it's precedessor :p

This isn't the last you'll see of that mug and plate ;3

I keep forgetting to mention~! Passed 25! Over a fourth of the way done! I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far, because I can only promsie from here on out it'll be...more teases, more repetitive usage of words, and more straining on my part to write decent dates ;p Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter should be soon~!


	28. Bad Habits

All the reviews and messages you guys leave me..! TuT Honestly, hearing someone say this story makes their day, makes my week :) It's the best form of encouragement when I feel like I've run dry on how to write the next chapter, and then I get an alert from some amazing person with this great, pick-me-up review and-! Really, I cannot express how grateful I am for everyone :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing (BTW, mildest-of-mild violence in this chapter ;3)

* * *

><p>"Ah-! This is nice," Lucy sat back, sighing relief as she dropped her hand across her stomach. Hibiki smiled, nodding at her remark.<p>

They were eating out that night-a dinner for two reserved at a restaurant that had just opened, a grand opening reservation. The whole placed gleamed with a new shine, a virgin sight. It smelled fresh and clean, and everything was shiny and polished and stiff and never touched before.

The cushions in the booth Lucy and Hibiki sat at were stale, not worn or broken in, and the plates and silverware had never been used, still a perfect plaster white with fresh stains of food.

Plants hung from the ceiling, twisting along the lights that lit the room. Other foliage in pots stood at corners and entranceways, and a large aquarium adorned the wall directly behind the pair. Lucy looked back to admire a fish, a dull and bulky thing, that had swam close to the glass beside her. It blinked a clear lid at her, releasing a few bubbles, before scampering off under the rock formation that stretched to the ceiling within the tank.

"The food here was amazing," Lucy remarked, her smile bright as she eyed her clear plate.

Hibiki was about to respond when the crash of dishes brought their attention towards the kitchen doors, which stood across the room from their seat.

Peering above the few customers that sat between them, Lucy could only just make out the figure of a waiter sprawled on the floor, a tray scattered with pieces of white ceramic spread across the floor. Standing at the waiter's feet was a red-faced chef, who looked appalled by the accident.

"S-stupid, what are you-?" The chef blurted, his face now redder than natural. He bit his tongue, conscious of the watching customers, before yanking the waiter up by the arm, pulling at the scrawny, timid person (Now that Lucy got a better look at their face) and dragging them towards the kitchen doors.

"Useless! Utterly useless!"

Lucy frowned, watching as the chef disappeared behind the swinging doors. Gripping at her napkin, she felt sorry for the waiter. People made mistakes, didn't the chef know that?

He was lucky his food was so good, because his attitude was definitely a turn off, Lucy decided.

Thinking that was the end of it, Lucy turned to face Hibiki, startled that when she did so, she found his eyes glaring in the direction of the kitchen.

It was a scary look to behold, Lucy would later admit to. The look of pure disgust of appalled behavior. Like no light reached the eyes, the corners of his mouth downturned in a deep scowl.

The look Hibiki reserved towards other men.

"Excuse me, Lucy."

Lucy just sat their, blinking, as Hibiki rose from his seat, throwing his napkin down and strolled across towards the kitchen. It didn't fully register to her what exactly was going on until after a moment of blinking, the situation dawning on her just at the sound of a second plate crashing.

* * *

><p>Lucy isn't quite sure of all the order of events that transpired, because it was such a rush and a mess, but she recalls it going something along the lines of this:<p>

The doors burst open as a body was hurled from within, shoved back into the restaurant. The kitchen was quickly evacuated by chefs, all gibbering and frightened as they ran from the room, while several customers stood in amazement. The door opened for a second time, this time kicked open harshly, to reveal a rather pissed Hibiki looming in the doorway.

The scariest part was that he was smiling, and the whole expression reminded Lucy of a rather frightening and fire-up Natsu, granted Hibiki looked slightly more composed which also made him, if possible, more scary.

"Scum like you, treating a girl that way. How do you live with yourself?"

Did Lucy forget to mention the waiter had been female?

The waitress in mention actually stood not far from Lucy, she quickly noticed. Cowering with a tray in hand, she was watching the stranger defend her, amazed and frightened all at once. Lucy gently rose from her booth, the only one in the room not rooted to their spot in fear. She set her hand on the waitress's shoulder, causing the woman to jump a bit and look back at Lucy, who just smiled.

"Are you alright?"

Meanwhile, the chef, confronted and embarrassed before his entire staff and customers, was now fuming. Again, his face had reddened an unnatural hue of brick red, his features swelling in anger as he quickly fumbled to his feet, tears of rage reaching his eyes.

"D-damn you, impudent brat-!"

What amazed Lucy at that moment was how the chef actually took a swing at Hibiki.

Hibiki merely ducked his head, side stepping before bringing up his fist into the gut of the older man.

"How disgusting, pigs like you, who would belittle someone for their mistakes. Do you treat everyone like that?"

Hibiki didn't wait for a response. With his fist still firm in the gut of the man, a light appeared surrounding his fist, and Lucy swore she caught a glimpse of a screen. In a moment, the force blast exploded, causing the chef to yet again be vaulted across the room, crashing perfectly atop a table, that collapsed as the occupants of said table screamed and retreated.

"S-S-scary!" The waitress chirped beside Lucy, who sighed almost nonchalantly.

"He is taking it a bit overboard..." Lucy pouted. Now, he really was reminding her of Natsu.

The sound of shuffling feet as the restaurant was evacuated, followed by faint sirens, alerted Lucy that maybe it was best they called it a night.

"Hibiki," Lucy called, antsy as the sound of clanking metal feet (No doubt the Guard) reverberated closer.

Hibiki exhaled, pulling his attention away from the crude chef to take in their situation.

"Right! Waitress, check please!"

* * *

><p>"Where'd they go? Well, check everywhere!"<p>

Lucy sighed, peeking from their alleyway hiding spot as the now swollen and flustered chef stood, stomping his feet in the face of the head of the guard, who was trying to deliver orders to his men in searching the perimeter. Lucy smirked to herself, turning to face Hibiki.

"I guess Fairy Tail really is rubbing off on you..."

Hibiki just grinned, slightly abashed by his behavior as he cradled his hand.

"I guess I'm picking up on your bad habits..."

Lucy smiled at him, but her eyes caught sight of his fist.

"Y-you're bleeding? When did that happen?"

Hibiki apologetically smiled.

"I guess using force blast at point blank kind of backfired, huh? I'll be fine, it's really nothing-"

"That's not just nothing!" Lucy sighed. "Treating wounds like that like just scratches...you really are like Natsu," She muttered. Hibiki raised a brow.

"B-but it is just a scratch..."

Lucy shook her head.

"Come on, let's hurry back to my place before they catch you. With the scene you caused, they'll probably ban you from restaurants forever!" To herself, she pouted, "Fairy Tail really has ruined you!"

She also cast a glance at his hand, remarking, "We can treat that, too."

* * *

><p>The streets were like a maze, every corner acting as a dead end with guards standing by. It was ridiculous, the levels of lock down the city had turned into! Later, Lucy would learn the chef was rather famous, lightly speaking, and had quite the influence in Magnolia (A seed of corruption no doubt planted over the seven years alongside Twilight Ogre). It was quite the adventure, peering over every corner and pulling back when guards passed.<p>

Finally, the duo made their way to Lucy's apartment, dodging in through her door before snapping it shut, taking a breather as Hibiki settled onto a chair.

"You might have to wait it out a bit here. They should give up the search soon, but no doubt that chef gave them a good enough description of you to provide and warning to every restaurant in town," Lucy huffed, walking towards her bathroom tor retrieve a first aid kit. Hibiki just scoffed.

"I doubt he really remembers what I looked like. He didn't exactly get me from the best angle," He added slyly, Lucy rolling her eyes that he took pride in his behavior.

"Look, I'm sorry, Lucy...that I ruined our date-"

"Don't be. It's fine. I'm kind of glad you did something, because I was about to myself. That guy's food was good, but people like him are the worst!" She fumed, shouting from the other room.

"Lucy..." Hibiki smirked, Lucy returned with the kit in hand, a bottle of peroxide in the other.

"I just couldn't let a guy get away with treating a girl like that," He shrugged, smiling at Lucy as he tried to play up his chivalrous side. Lucy said nothing, smirking, before dabbing a cloth with the peroxide and taking Hibiki's hand.

The moment that substance came into contact with his knuckles, Hibiki winced.

"Don't squirm so much!" Lucy chided, going in for a second try. Hibiki frowned, watching her.

"You didn't have to go that far, using magic on him..." She added, muttering, "He wasn't worth it."

Hibiki smirked at her.

"Why? Was that too much of a Fairy Tail thing to do?"

Lucy glared.

"No one at Fairy Tail would be so stupid as to use magic on a civi-"

She stopped, her words caught in her throat before she frowned and dropped her eyes back to the wound.

"..."

"You were saying?"

"N-nothing!"

Hibiki just laughed, Lucy extracting her revenge as she pressed the peroxide down harshly on his wound. Wincing, Hibiki spluttered out a quick apology as Lucy, satisfied, set the cloth down.

"You know," Hibiki finally added, Lucy having moved on to dressing his wounds, now that they were clean, with a roll of bandage. "If it had been you he was threatening...I wouldn't have held back."

Lucy hesitated, looking up to meet Hibiki squarely in the face. She was bent on her knees, wrapping his hand while he sat in the chair, staring intensely at her. She felt a light blush rise to her cheeks, but ignored it, turning back to the scratch.

"W-well, he wasn't worth it! A-and besides, I could handle myself!" Lucy countered, pouting as she retreated her hands, her work finished. However, the moment she looked up, Hibiki leaned forward, slinking his now bandaged hand around Lucy's waist.

With a soft grip, he tilted her head backwards, his own body looming over her as he curved with her, standing up from the chair.

looking up and in Hibiki's arms, Lucy let out the tiniest of gasps, her breadth catching in her throat as she watched Hibiki, uncertain of his next move. His eyes followed hers, scanning them as he just stared at her. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look mad. He was completely sober in his expression.

"I meant it," He repeated, baffling Lucy.

"If anyone tried to hurt you, or threaten you, I wouldn't hold back."

Now her face was almost as red as the chef's had been.

Twisting a bit, Lucy tried to shift free of Hibiki's grip, trying to nervously laugh off the offer.

"D-don't say things like that..! Next, you'll start spouting about Nakama! I really have been rubbing Fairy Tail off on you-"

"-Lucy."

"Huh?"

He smirked.

"Don't squirm so much."

Lucy bit at her cheek, pouting in protest at Hibiki turning her own words against her. Finally, she gave him a final shove, which he backed off from.

"Y-you should go home now, the streets should be clear."

Hibiki watched her for a final moment before turning away, dejected.

"Hibiki..."

He glanced back. Lucy didn't face him, her arms wrapped around her sides as she furiously blushed, refusing to look him in the face.

"Y-you better take care of that hand."

Silence followed, and she wondered if he was just going to leave without saying anything. Just as she was about to turn around, maybe to apologize for pushing him away or sounding angry, she felt a grip on the top of her head. Following it, she felt the press of his lips on her crown.

"Night, Lucy," He whispered, stepping back and retreating through the door. Lucy remained rooted to the spot, her heart thumping heavily as she replied the moment in her mind. Flustered, she frowned, storming off to her bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I think I've said it before, but I'll repeat: I love how Hibiki acts towards guys XD This was a short, sweet chapter, ne?

Random Facts; This originally was supposed to take place at a bar, I believe. Originally, a bar brawl was supposed to break out-oh wait, that already happened! :p ;) Lucy talks a lot about how Hibiki is starting to fit in well with Fairy Tail-ya, spoiler alert, that issue will come up a lot :3

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, to those of you who have reviewed and messaged me-You guys are phenomenal! :3 I'll continue to write these chapters, hopefully get some quicker updates out!


	29. Amusement

Another update! And...I broke 100 reviews? Y-you guys...TTuTT Really, to all you readers, ya'll are amazing and I just hope each chapter does you all justice, as well as this couple :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"A-! An amusement park?"<p>

Hibiki smiled, watching Lucy's face light up.

"Hn. Have you ever been to one?"

Lucy laughed nervously, recalling one memory in particular.

"Once, but I didn't exactly get to ride all the rides..." Not that the ones she had were really at her will. In a moment of irony, she smirked to herself and mumbled "Amazing-!"

Just for nostalgia.

* * *

><p>Lucy's initial shock at arriving at the lit park of blurred and blinking lights blew over almost immediately when she'd dragged Hibiki through the ticket booth, under the entrance sign.<p>

Neon signs lit up the crowded field, while hordes of people and children filled the park, smiling and laughing at all the attractions. Lucy tugged at her skirt (the infamous white one) and looked to Hibiki, who smiled back at her.

"There's so many rides!" Lucy remarked, watching a roller coaster cart zoom overhead (At least this one stayed on it's tracks, she remembered bitterly). Nearby, a kid giggled as his, presumably, father handed him some popcorn.

"Whatever ones you want to ride," Hibiki announced, waving his hands about for emphasis. Lucy smiled, turning around herself to stare at all the attractions.

"There's no time to waste then! We'll start with...that one!"

Of course Lucy's first suggestion had been a giant boat that swung a perfect one-eighty degrees. Hibiki had anticipated Lucy to be afraid to tackle the rides, perhaps even scared. He was prepared to take it slow, coax her into the safer rides or respect her decision to avoid the more intense experiencing ones.

He hadn't expected her to push him to the front of the boat, seated in the front row and giggling without a care.

At the start of the ride, with a loud crank that unnerved Hibiki, the boat swayed forward, only to swing like a pendulum backwards.

"I-it's alright if you get scared, ok?" Hibiki called, but Lucy didn't hear over her own exuberant screams, her voice shrill as she cheered with each dip of the ride. Hibiki found himself closing his eyes; could it be Lucy secretly was a thrill seeker?

When Lucy jumped off the ride, Hibiki dragging his feet behind her, she clapped her hands together, "That was fun! Next is...That one!"

Hibiki tried to smile, but inwardly he groaned.

This ride spun them in a circle so fast, their bodies pressed down to mats as it rose into the air. Any attempt to lift his head from the mat resulted in a headache and a rather painful pull at his neck, forcing Hibiki to give up any restraint or control of any part of his body.

On the plus side, turning his head, he found that gravity worked in the best of ways, Lucy's shirt clinging to her body and form in a way only this strong gravitational pull could.

* * *

><p>After the bumper cars, Hibiki had offered they lay off the rides (He wouldn't admit it, but Lucy had roughed him up quite a bit in the ring) and check out a few of the booths. Hibiki redeemed himself at the shooting game, where his aim actually rendered enough points for a prize of a small, cheap bracelet that Lucy snapped on her wrist immediately.<p>

The two weaved in and out through the booths, stopping occasionally to try their luck or engage in some friendly competition between one another.

Suddenly, almost form no where, Hibiki started laughing at some reoccurring memory, Lucy staring at him puzzled.

"What? What's so funny?"

But Hibiki would die before admit that his mind had wandered, shamefully, towards the gravitational ride, which had only surfaced memories of their previous date at the pottery paint shop. Hiding his blush, which was really inappropriate he tried to scold himself, he shook his head, refusing to give up the memory.

Lucy was resilient and leaned to get in Hibiki's face, to further pressure him into revealing what he wouldn't say

Hibiki, still trying not to burst into laughter, tried to pry Lucy away by gripping at her arms.

At the contact, however, he froze.

"Lucy...are you cold?"

As if to work against her, Lucy shivered, despite shaking her head defiantly.

In speed that would have made Gray proud, Hibiki shredded his jacket, swiftly throwing it over Lucy who, scantily clad, wasn't quick enough to refuse the action.

Accepting the gift begrudgingly, Lucy gripped at the collar, pulling the jacket closer around her. Blushing, she mumbled a thank you, Hibiki smiling a goofy grin beside her as they walked.

* * *

><p>Covered now in Hibiki's jacket, Lucy walked in step rather quietly beside Hibiki, her eyes darting at all the other people in the park. Watching a couple cling desperately to each other, a group of friends joking by the arcade, a father winning his daughter a bear plushy.<p>

"I'll be right back," Hibiki suddenly said, Lucy jumping as he just walked off. Blinking, she took a seat at the closest bench, turning her attention back to the father and his daughter.

She looked so young, and bright and happy, and Lucy heard her squeal from across the way when her father handed her the bear, the girl jumping in glee.

"Here."

Lucy lifted her head, her face being met with a fluffy cloud of pink and blue.

"Th-that stuff is terrible for you!" Lucy laughed. Hibiki just shrugged, tearing off a piece for himself.

"If you don't want any..."

"I-I didn't say that!"

Hibiki handed her the stick of spun cotton candy, taking his seat beside her as Lucy carefully tore off pieces without getting the pure sugar substance on her skin. Cautiously, she nibbled piece by piece, with Hibiki occasionally tearing off some for himself.

She glanced beside her to catch Hibiki smiling dumbfounded at her.

"Wh-what?"

"You look like a kid!"

Lucy frowned, blushing at the accusation.

"W-well you're the one who brought us to an amusement park!"

Hibiki just laughed, shoving a hand into his pocket before standing. He held his free hand down to Lucy, who took it as he pulled her up to stand.

"Come on, I know what we'll ride next."

* * *

><p>"The Carousel?"<p>

Hibiki had led them before a circular temple of stiff ponies and music box tunes. A golden-roofed carousel, with horses and carriages bobbing up and down as it spun slowly by, stood before Lucy. Lights lit up along the corners of the ride and mirrors reflected along the bottom and top panels. The ride came to a halt, and as the riders filed out, the gate opened and Lucy and Hibiki shuffled through.

"Better hurry and choose, it looks crowded," Hibiki warned, ushering Lucy forward up the small steps to the platform.

Indeed, it was quickly filling.

Lucy gave the track one quick lap before settling upon a black horse, with a pink saddle and a bright green feather adorning it's reins. She had to boost herself onto the saddle, gripping at the gold bar that held the horse in place. Settling herself in, her fingers gripped at the cuffs of Hibiki's jacket, pulling it further over her hands.

She smiled back to look at Hibiki, who had taken a white horse diagonally behind her own. The ride was crowded and the lights were blinding, but she still managed to smile at him and catch his returning glance. She blushed a bit, imagining what she must look like, sitting here in his jacket engulfing her, while her skirt rid up and revealed so much leg.

Just then, something blocked her vision of Hibiki.

"Hey, girlie, why are you here alone?"

Lucy's eyes followed up the torso of a swollen, muscular man. His neck was thick, disgustingly so, and his hair was greasy and combed unappealingly. He also reeked of some form of smoke that all around disgusted Lucy. She gripped at the bar that rooted the horse to the carousel, trying to look over the broad man's shoulder to Hibiki, to no avail.

"Don't tell me you're alone, eh?" He pursued, leaning in closer towards Lucy, who instinctively jolted back. Who the hell was this bastard, bugging her?

"I-I'm not alone, I'm here with-" She heard the beep warning the carousel's start. Again, she tried to look at Hibiki, but the stranger kept shifting to block her vision.

"L-look, you really shouldn't be standing while the ride goes on. You need to sit down, sir," Lucy tried to explain, calmly. The second beep.

"That's fine, move over and I'll just sit with ya, girlie."

Irritation crept up and Lucy debated calling one of her spirits. Luckily the third beep, the final warning, came to her rescue.

Or not.

Just as the ride jolted forward, the man threw a grip out to the same bar Lucy clutched to, his body swaying forward further as he tried to grip and stable himself using Lucy's horse. She jumped, almost falling from the plaster saddle as he did so, anger flushing to her face.

"H-hey, you can't do that, you-"

But Lucy's words fell on deaf ears. Rather, they were unnecessary. Because at that moment, a fist flew right into the face of Lucy's bothersome stranger, sending the man skidding along the polished wood floor of the carousel, crashing into the wired railing that lined the platform.

Lucy blinked as in the man's place stood Hibiki. However, the spin of the ride only jolted him forward, and he, much like the guy before him, instantaneously gripped at the pole of Lucy's horse to stabilize himself.

Leaning into the turn, Hibiki found himself face to face with Lucy, inches from each other as they stared blankly at one another. Hibiki had pressed his body into Lucy' horse to help him from falling forward, which had only crushed his gut into her knee. Lucy, blushing madly, jumped when they lights flipped to a warning red, signaling an emergency stop.

The operator quickly jumped from his booth to reprimand the man just as the ride slowed, several of the disappointed riders moaning in frustration at the delay.

Lucy felt a grip on her wrist, jerking her down from her horse.

"Come with me!"

Hibiki lead her off the ride, a quick jump over the side, and the duo darted through the crowd.

* * *

><p>The two stopped for a breather finally just outside the Ferris wheel. Panting, Hibiki looked to Lucy, concern knitting his brows together in worry.<p>

"Are you alright? That bastard didn't try anything, did he?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Wh-what about you? Your hand?"

Hibiki looked at his hand, the precautionary bandages still adorning his knuckles, shrugging as he smiled.

"I'm fine." He winked at Lucy, "I told you I'd protect you."

Lucy just scolded, "reckless, that's what that was!"

Not that she hadn't been thankful. They could always go back, when the attention died down or perhaps when the workers' shifts switched. She grinned at the memory that Hibiki had come to her rescue. Fresh off that white horse, just like some kind of knight from a fairy tale or something ridiculous like that...

Hibiki looked beside them, nodding to the looming wheel.

"Let's go on that," he smiled

Seated in a benched booth, Lucy gripped the railing and she watched her feet dangle as the ride took off, slowly lifting them above ground. She bit at her lip, watching the height increase. Hibiki casually sat beside her, their hips grazing each other in the small box seat.

"I'm sorry about before...we didn't get to ride the carousel after all."

Lucy just shrugged, hiding her smile to herself.

* * *

><p>It was quiet as they edged closer at closer to the peek of the ride, Lucy gasping as they rose to view the entire park. Dots and blurs of lights and people were spread out under their feet, looking so small and muddled together beneath them. Lucy slowly shook her head in disbelief.<p>

"It's breathtaking!" She exhaled.

Hibiki hummed in agreement, before Lucy caught that he wasn't staring out at the park at all.

He was staring at her.

"D-don't do that," She muttered, blushing.

"Hm? Do what?"

"S-stare at me," Lucy tilted her head away from Hibiki, hiding her blush as she nervously laughed off his tease..

Hibiki, however, thought this an invitation to lean closer to her, pressing his arm against hers.

"Why not?" He mocked, leaning his breadth into her neck as Lucy tried to turn away to avoid him. She felt the heat rise, and knew there wasn't exactly any escape when they were this high above the ground.

"B-because!" She argued weakly.

Hibiki, however, had a glint in his eye, a curious game forming in his mind.

"Why not, Lucy?" He purred, lowering his lips onto Lucy's neck.

The moment she felt them press against her skin, she jumped.

"H-Hibiki!"

The contact was spontaneous, and even Hibiki questioned the sanity of the move. But, in any case, it was late, they had been having fun all night, and the sugar rush as well as adrenaline from the cotton candy and excitement at the carousel were finally kicking in.

He brought his hands up slowly, tracing her fingers and knuckles to test her resolve before gripping at her wrists and prying them off the railing. Slowly, she complied, turning her body to face him. Blushing furiously, she refused to lift her head and look at him, but Hibiki quickly brought a hand up to raise her chin.

Facing each other, Lucy had no choice but to meet his eyes, which stared intently into her own. Dark irises stared at her, waiting for some kind of response, for a "Ok go" or rejection. There was a long pause, where they just stared at each other. After awhile, even Hibiki began to blush, Lucy looking so innocent and docile at that moment.

He gaped his mouth, just slightly, and slowly her lips pulled apart. His grip still on her chin, he tilted her head, and she let her eyes fall closed. This was it. Both sides consenting, willing, he leaned in, and-

"Watch your step, now!"

The two jumped apart, Lucy banging her shoulder against the box's wall while Hibiki hit his elbow along the bar. The wheel had gone fully around. It was their turn to exit.

* * *

><p>The walk from the park had been quiet and Lucy still hugged herself under Hibiki's jacket, but the moment had passed and at least they no longer felt awkward. Lucy's mind racked with the past events of the night, working backwards from Ferris wheel to the carousel, and Hibiki giving her his jacket and-<p>

Breaking the silence, Lucy pointed accusingly at Hibiki,

"You still need to tell me what was so funny!"

"L-look at that! We're at your house! Lovely night, Lucy!"

"H-hey, answer me!"

* * *

><p>Lucy closed the door behind her, pouting at Hibiki's insistence in brushing off what was so funny. Exhausted, she collapsed on her bed, not even changing out of her clothes, smiling as she felt sleep wave over her-<p>

Clothes...

The jacket!

Lucy jumped up, clutching at the cuffs of the jacket. She'd be sure to give it back to him, the next time they met! Snuggling in the collar, she relaxed again, well aware she was too tired to chase after him outside to return it. He wouldn't mind if she kept it for a night or a week, would he..?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The cliche amusement park date! Had to have it :3 (Coupled w/ the old jacket ;D BTW, that jacket is will come up again, but it's forgotten for a bit in the next few chapters~)

Random Facts: I had the idea behind this date long before I even had this fic in mind. It originally belonged to an entirely different fandom and couple all together, but in typing up the rough drafts of this story's dates, I knew I had to have it in here. The Carousel and Ferris Wheel were all in that original draft-even the jacket!

That mini-steamy moment is, however, different. In the original draft,t hey just had a happy fluffy talk in the ferris wheel. BTW, I mgiht add I've never been on a Ferris Wheel-I have no idea how the rotation or ride duration is T_T Hibiki mgiht have seemed OOC, sorry about that!

I have, however, been on one of those rides (That, even in the story, you'll notice I can't name cause I don't know T_T) that spin you around and press you against mats~It was on a double date years ago and the guy I was with even told me that little tidbit that your clothes press really close to your body. He was an ass, but his pervy comment still made it into this story :p Anyway, enough about me!

Anyway, again: All those who review or alert or fave, or even just read~ You guys are amazing, your comments make my day and really push me to write more chapters! I jsut hope I continue to post chapters worthy of your praise and time, so here's hoping to that! :3 Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time, sorry for the long A/N!


	30. Repayment

Woot! Thirty chapters! :3 This chapter leans more towards (attempted) humor than fluff; the next chapter will try to make up for that :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>When Lucy opened the door of her apartment, she was well used to by now the initial shock of unwanted house guests snuggled comfortably into her home. It was almost routine to find Erza in her kitchen, scoffing down a recently purchased cake, or to find Gray half naked on her couch. And if Natsu wasn't working out, he was sleeping in her bed. Cana was quickly becoming fond of her bath, and even the occasional tagalong oddball wasn't that surprising anymore (Ranging from an innocent Levy at her bookshelf to the more disturbing Gajeel who somehow always found something to tease Lucy about).<p>

Thing was, those were all members of Fairy Tail.

So this shock was slightly harder to shake off.

Aforementioned sight happened to be, in Erza's place, a tanned man who stood aloof in her kitchen, with a well-prepared feast spread out before him in what looked like a table setting for two. In Gray's place, sitting politely on the couch in a casual position, was a rather youthful and confident blonde male who had spaced just enough space on the couch to sit a companion, already a hand stretched across the couch's back.

Her bed was empty, but sitting at her vanity was a short man with vibrant red hair, who flipped to face Lucy in an array of sparkles.

"Lucy! The beautiful perfume of this apartment cannot stand in comparison to yours! Men-!"

Wrong house, she reasoned, slamming the door. She laughed nervously to herself. If this was really her house, then Ren, Eve, and Ichiya would not be casually in it. She looked at the door number. It was hers, no doubt. The key had worked too.

So, this was a dream?

She opened the door. This time, Hibiki stood, blushing apologetically at Lucy.

"S-sorry, Lucy, we didn't mean to barge in! Actually, we stopped by your guild at first, but Mira said you'd gone home already. Just in case, she offered us a key to get in, and..."

"And you took it?" Wait, why did Mira have a spare key? Why'd she give it to these guys, anyway? "Why are you in my house? Why are you four here!"

Lucy twitched, irritably sitting between Eve, who never tore his eyes from her as he smiled cutely, and Ren, who would only shoot her side glances from the corner of his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking, otherwise brooding towards her wall. Hibiki sat across from her, leaning forward, while Ichiya was doing whatever motion Ichiya frequently did (A cross between posing and spinning that Lucy didn't care to ever give a name to). Lucy crossed her arms.

"Well?"

Hibiki tried to smile, but Lucy's glare was rather scary. Lucy could be scary, if she was pushed the right way.

Apparently, breaking into her house was one such way.

"W-well, it started out that we were having an argument about what mission to take next," Hibiki started, dropping his gaze to avoid Lucy's. She shot a glance at Eve, who looked just as chipper as ever as Hibiki recounted how exactly they ended up in her house.

"I didn't want to cancel our date for tonight...and then they," He motioned to the men surrounding Lucy, like they weren't in the conversation at all, "insisted that we combine the date and the mission and that you tag along..."

"Are you mad, Lucy?"

Lucy blinked, turning to face the youth who boldly smiled at her. Her scowl deepened. That was a hard face to stay angry at. But she managed.

"D-don't make it sound like I had anything to do with this! I-I could care less about your date, or if she came with us..." Ren chirped in, his head completely turned away from Lucy.

Lucy scowled further.

"Then why is your hand on my waist?"

"Lucy-!" Lucy cringed at the sound of the older man's voice from behind the couch, suddenly feeling just how Erza must have.

"Will you not grace us with your presence? Hibiki talks so much about you, I feel even closer to you than before!"

Lucy choked back her revolt, standing suddenly from the couch, stomping her foot in the process. She opened her mouth to yell at all of them, but the scolding was caught in her throat when from behind her, Hibiki pleaded,

"We'd really like it if you went...Mira said it'd be fine, a-and we could even cut you a portion of the reward money, you know, for your rent maybe..."

Lucy seriously needed to crack down on this buddy-buddy feeling between Hibiki and Mira.

She began to protest, "I could never take-" But froze when his words rang through he mind. Rent...she was low this month...

Frowning, she sighed, giving in.

"Fine. I'll...come with you guys on your mission." It might be good, anyway, to see what another guild was like while on a job. She might even get to keep her full share of the reward, her hopes in that Blue Pegasus was even just a fraction less destructive than Fairy Tail.

To Hibiki, she added, "Though I was just expecting a normal date later this afternoon...I'm not sure if this even counts as one."

Hibiki smiled, his eyes brightening up at the challenge.

"I'll make sure it's a date. The job is just a...side thing."

Lucy nodded.

"That's great and all...but you all still need to get out of my house!"

* * *

><p>With an early start to their job, Lucy already was deeply regretting her decision. This came after about five minutes on an ME plug mobile, ran by Ren, where Lucy sat beside Hibiki and Eve, though Ichiya's gaze didn't go unnoticed from across the cart.<p>

"Do you feel alright, Lucy? If you start to feel sickness, you can lay across my lap," Eve provided, ever so caringly.

"I-I'm not Natsu," Lucy retorted.

Ichiya stared, unnervingly, until finally, he let out a long, drawn out, "Men-!"

Lucy pouted.

"M-maybe I should have stayed home..."

"Here."

Lucy turned to face Hibiki, who had risen from his seat. He motioned towards his spot, nodding for Lucy to scoot over. Lucy did so, thinking he needed to tell Eve something or other, maybe a briefing on the job, but was surprised when he simply settled in her previous spot, closed his eyes and leaned back casually.

Lucy realized, gratefully, that he'd simply intercepted himself in between her and the other Trimens. She smiled, turning to look out the window behind herself and Hibiki, enjoying the moment of peace while on the other side of Hibiki, she could clearly hear Eve mumble, "Aw, I wanted to sit by Lucy..."

Despite looking the part and pretending, Hibiki was not asleep. On the contrary, he was wide awake and intently listening to the cart, aware of everything going on. Lucy figured this out when a bump in the road caused the cart to shift, and with reflexes and perception that only an awake soul could perform, Hibiki had caught Lucy's arm to help her from falling out of her seat. Ichiya was less fortunate, tumbling to the floor harshly.

"Sorry," Ren called back, Lucy smiling gratefully at Hibiki.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Eve asked.

"I-I'm fine."

Ichiya, feeling the lack of attention his way, sniffled in defeat.

"M-men-!"

* * *

><p>Lucy also didn't learn of the mission until, disturbingly, they were almost at their destination. Ichiya gave a small briefing that the job was to take out some pestering thieves that were bothering a village. No magic users were accounted for amongst the thieves, though there apparently was hired help that warranted precaution. The thieves had a known hideout that the Blue Pegasus mages, and now Lucy, were to infiltrate.<p>

Lucy wondered for a moment if it really was alright for her to tag along this mission, but Hibiki assured her, whispering of course, that Ren frequently requested joint missions with Lamia Scale, no guess as to why. Besides, Hibiki reasoned, as though reading Lucy's mind-wouldn't she benefit from watching another guild? It'd not only strengthen the guild relations, but diversify and culture her, or at least those were the large words Hibiki attempted to impress her with.

It was almost a nice little convincing speech until Ichiya overheard and threw in some unnecessary remark about the strengthening of perfume, to which all three Trimens clapped inspired for their "boss".

"Right, the villagers weren't able to provide much but what we do have is plenty." Hibiki brought up a map onto a screen and pointed around the blueprints of the hideout, which was currently taking place at some abandoned, run-down mill of sorts.

"There's three exists, including the main entrance, a side door and a back door. Eve and Ichiya will take the main entrance, Ren will take the side to block any deserters, and Lucy and I'll reinforce from the back."

Lucy nodded at the plan. Nothing spectacular, these bandits would be pushovers. Actually, this was the first time she'd ever witnessed such a plan. With Fairy Tail, the jobs usually included barging into the place, destroying half the property, and then searching out the target (the same applied to nonviolent jobs as well, even the mediocre and mundane tasks like helping a farmer or finding someone's lost pet).

Already Blue Pegasus was as foreign as Edolas to Fairy Tail's Earthland.

* * *

><p>Crouching in the bushes, Lucy eyed the back door intently. Hibiki had summoned a screen that clearly showed the layout of the mill (A shady thing, Lucy noted, with boarded windows and crumbling structures) and five blinking lights alerted the team's positions. He lifted a hand to his temple, speaking softly out to the other three.<p>

"Trimens, sound off!"

"Here."

"Ready."

"Men!"

Lucy kept her eyes to the door.

"Right, Boss, you'll lead the attack, on your count. Ren, I'll alert you the moment Ichiya-"

Hibiki was cut off just then by a loud, abrupt calling of "Men~!" That Lucy heard regardless of Hibiki's mass telepathic connection.

"Ah, Ichiya sensei-!" Eve's worrisome voice could be heard, calling after Ichiya as the sound of blasting through doors could be heard.

Ichiya had taken the initiative and led the attack.

"Was that...?" Ren asked, his own voice unsure as distant background noises could be heard. Lucy turned her back tot he exit to watch as Hibiki frantically fingered about the screen, one light in particular zooming rather speedily across the largest, and what Lucy assumed to be main entrance hall, square.

"R-Ren, counterattack!"

"Roger!"

More noises flooded through Hibiki's connection, and Lucy could clearly make out the background voices of the unsuspecting bandits. Ichiya let out a rather loud battle cry of "Men" yet again as now the sound of whipping wind was added to the fray, proof that Ren was receiving action from his end of the line.

"Are you ready, Lucy?"

Hibiki asked, turning his attention to her through the screen. Lucy nodded.

"Stay by me, ok?" Lucy smiled at Hibiki's offer, but reminded herself to reprimand him alter that she was capable of taking care of herself.

"Oh? Lucy?" Eve's voice fizzled through the connection, "I'll come to you and protect you, Lu-!"

The connection was dropped, Hibiki coughing loudly as he brushed past Lucy, mumbling an excuse of the "accidental" line drop.

Hibiki and Lucy hadn't reached the back door a moment too soon as several bandits had piled in to what looked to be a back kitchen of sorts. Surprised to find now every last exit closed off, in desperation they held up weapons.

Several made note to shout that "One is a woman! Go after her, she's probably weaker!"

Famous last words.

Lucy didn't so much as bother calling out a spirit. These guys were nothing and easily succumbed to her whip, courtesy of Virgo. Very quickly, they found their luck lay neither in the man or the female.

A force blast drew Lucy's attention from her defeated opponents (The final one finished in pure Lucy style with a "Lucy Kick") towards where Hibiki stood, looming dangerously over his own previous enemies.

"Looks like I don't need your protection," Lucy winked. Hibiki smiled in admittance, before walking calmly towards a cabinet (One of the few not damaged). Lucy watched him, puzzled, as he searched through it before letting out a quick "Ah-ha!".

He then turned around, revealing two glasses and a rather dusty bottle of champagne.

"This is, technically, a date!"

Lucy gawked.

"S-seriously? We're in the middle of a battle!"

"If you don't stop and enjoy the little things in life, Lucy, it'll pass you by!"

"Th-that doesn't make sense in this context!"

* * *

><p>"Ren! Eve!"<p>

The two in mention turned at the sound of their comrades arrival, Hibiki and Lucy running in to what Lucy had, correctly, identified to be the main hall.

"Where's Ichiya?" Hibiki asked.

"I think the cellar!" Ren called back, just as a just of wind blew past him, knocking aside several armed robbers in the process.

"Why's he there?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy!" Immediately, Eve's tone and expression changed as he approached the mage, a smile on his face that read complete ignorance of the scene around them.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you? Or too hot? Here," Lucy blushed as the boy took her hand, an instant coolness spreading up her arm.

"T-this isn't the time for that!" Hibiki called, sounding rather irritated. Lucy stifled a giggle back at his jealousy, amused if not for the awkwardness that was Eve hitting on her blatantly in the middle of a mission.

"Tch, if you focused more on the task at hand..!" Surprisingly, it was Ren who remarked such. Lucy almost thanked him, until he ruined it all by adding, "Th-though, I also am worried for Lucy's concern..."

"Tsundere..." She muttered.

"Lucy!"

Lucy jerked around, coming face to face with Eve, who was holding a single flower to her face.

"The beauty of this flower kind of reminded me of you. I really look up to you, can I call you Sis?"

"A-all of you! This isn't the time for-!"

"Men-!" Suddenly grabbed their attention, calling the four to turn their heads towards a door bursting as Ichiya flew through, unwillingly.

"Wh-what?"

Ichiya, crashing into a wall, straightened himself up, posing like nothing had occurred.

"The situation seems to have changed a bit."

Lucy felt the presence of magic before she saw the two figures step through. Though they were nothing threatening, it still did complicate things.

"They had hired magic assistance?"

"Body guards, by the looks of it...And a dark guild at that!" Hibiki spat.

Ren smirked, "Then we won't feel too bad roughening these guys up, will we?"

Eve smirked in agreement.

Truth be told, the murderous look on all three of their faces actually scared Lucy. Again, she had to remind herself they were among the elite within Blue Pegasus.

"Three pretty boys, an old man and a girl? This is what those official guilds send to us for entertainment? Hardly!" One of the dark mages snarled nastily, cackling at the team before him. His companion sneered in agreement.

"That insult...shall not be forgiven!" Lucy jumped at the rise in magical power beside her, slowly turning her head to witness Ichiya, who glowed with anger.

"Your perfume smells foul. You should try some of mine!" With the quickest slight of hand, Ichiya released a vial. Lucy had no time to react as something crashed on top of her, pushing her down.

She saw a blinding light and heard the screams of the two opposing mages, all before she realized that the weight on her was hovering protectively over her as a shield.

Opening her eyes, she identified it to be Hibiki.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his face still buried in his arm that held him up in a plank position over her. Lucy, stunned just nodded, unable to form a full thank you.

"You could have warned us next time, Ichiya," Eve smiled, speaking informally.

Hibiki winced standing, and Lucy's eyes instantly shot to his hand.

"Are you alright?"

"This?" He turned his hand in front of her, the bandages now gone. "It's fine," He smiled.

A hand cut in front of Lucy's face, and she trailed her eyes up the arm to reveal Eve.

"Here, let me help you up, Lucy."

Lucy side-glanced, ignoring the sparkles that seemed to surround the boy's smile.

"Y-you weren't hurt or anything were you?" Ren asked nonchalantly.

"Really, you guys are almost annoying..."

"Job completed! Men-!" Equipped with a victory pose, and several rounds of clapping from his three pupils.

"Never mind the 'almost' part!"

* * *

><p>The villagers were very grateful to learn the bandits had been taken care of. They seemed less thrilled learning that mages had been incorporated into the mix, and apologized for their lack of knowledge on the matter beforehand, but the team insisted it made little difference. The Blue Pegasus mages accepted the reward, thanked the clients, and departed.<p>

There was no cost reductions for damaged property or royalties. It was a clean deal, a fair trade.

Lucy smiled, relieved, just as Hibiki handed a pouch to her.

"Here, it's your cut of the reward."

"Huh? B-but, I can't accept this! I didn't take this mission, I just tagged along, like an observer! I'm not even part of your guild-!"

Hibiki smiled, ignoring Lucy's attempts to ward off the jewels.

"I insist. You did your share of the work. Besides, it came from my cut anyway."

"Th-then I definitely can't accept!"

Hibiki laughed, giving in that Lucy wouldn't take the money.

"Fine then, then allow me to spend your cut of the jewels on you at least! I owe it to you, I mean...I did drag you on a job on your day off..."

Lucy smiled, watching as Ren again positioned himself at the front of the vehicle, Eve remarking something to Ichiya who posed in response, not that Lucy thought whatever Eve had said merited such a response.

"It wasn't all bad..."

"Lucy, you can sit in my lap, if the cart in too uncomfortable!"

"I would not mind a final waft of Lucy's lovely perfume!"

"Tch, n-not that I'd really care, but if it's too stuffy in the cart, you're welcome to join me at the front...and then forever."

"I take it back! It was bad! You definitely owe me!" Lucy stomped.

Hibiki just sighed, irritably shaking his head.

"Hey, hey, lay off..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hmmm...Random Facts; Was this chapter too wordy? Maybe I'm just conscious cause the later chapters I've written seem kind of wordy to me...I'll have to go back and fix them...But, about this chapter~ Surprisingly, Eve and Ichiya were kinda hard to write...Ichiya I just kept throwing "Men~" in everytime he spoke, and Eve kinda acted like a rival in this chapter :p Ren, however, I thought was easy and liked writing :3 (Maybe cause I'm such a RenxSherry fan ;D)

Ya, like Hibiki, I tried to incorporate a date within a job; Not sure how it worked out, ah, I just hope you all enjoyed :3 The Trimens return *spoiler* in the next chapter, so this isn't the last you'll see of them (Not that it was going to be). Also, I'm not very good at action scenes...sorry!


	31. Heated

This chapter is kinda long, and I've got a lot to say! Sorry! T_T So, firstly~ This week is gonna be a terrible week for me. I'm not going to have time to write, and that'll put me behind posting so~ This story won't get a regular update (I do about two or so a week, don't I?) till later this upcoming weekend! Sorry, just w/ graduation approaching, It's hectic!

Another warning, this chapter seems really heavy to me. It'll get cleared up (Hopefully...) In the next couple of chapters, but like I said, they'll be awhile...I really need to revise them T_T (I wanted to revise this one, but thought I'd rather post it for you all rather than delay that much longer)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Hope you enjoy this chapter...It's like a pt.2 of the Trimens ;)

* * *

><p>The mission with Blue Pegasus hadn't taken place far from Magnolia, so Lucy had made it back home that very night. However, the distance was quite a bit for the Blue Pegasus team, who had taken up residence in the very hotel Hibiki frequently accustomed to. Therefore, that morning, Lucy had been expecting to see the Trimens and Ichiya off at the train station, roughly around eight.<p>

What she hadn't expected was for all the Blue Pegasus mages to be standing shoulder to shoulder in her doorway at seven in the morning, waving a fifth ticket in hand.

"We wanted to make up for yesterday's mission," Eve started, but Hibiki caught him off, stepping forward amongst the pack to claim the credit.

"We're not exactly due back today, so I thought I'd treat you to a detour, a delay in our departure," He spoke, emphasizing the "I" parts. Eve didn't seem to notice.

Lucy raised a brow, watching as the four men stood attentively, on edge waiting for her acceptance or rejection. Finally, she smiled, shrugging.

"This is a bit last minute, though..."

"That's alright! I'll help you pack!" Before Lucy could so much as deny the offer, Eve had vaulted himself into her apartment.

"H-hey!" Lucy called after him, to no avail.

"Tch, you'll need some to eat before the trip," and with that, Ren was back in her kitchen.

"D-don't you have a fiancé..?"

"L-Lucy! Is this even considered underwear?"

Lucy jumped at Eve's call from the other room, anger rising as she was about to shout a retort, but Hibiki beat her to it.

"Th-those are Lucy's..! Eve, stay out of that!" And with that, Hibiki had sprinted off to join the snow mage (Lucy would never know his intentions were a mix between jealousy and curiosity).

"Lovely perfume emits it's way to my nostrils from your bathroom! I head there to powder! Men-!"

Ichiya oddly took his leave, locking himself within Lucy's bathroom.

Lucy felt sweat roll down the back of her neck. These guys were no better than Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p>Lucy refused to sit near any one of the Trimens on the train ride. Even Hibiki, her official date for their destination, was banned to a booth shared between the Blue Pegasus mages, shunned by a silent Lucy who took up the empty compartment besides their own. They were all on probation, and Lucy had refused to hear anything from any of them.<p>

Like scolded puppies, they brooded, eyes glued to their laps or window, as Lucy turned a blind eye to them.

When the train did stop, and Lucy's anger had subsided significantly, she rejoined them in conversation, leading off the train. Outside, she blinked at the familiar sight before her.

"The hot springs' village..?"

"Have you been here before, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded slowly, lost in thought, before fully responding to Hibiki's question.

"Y-yeah, once. It was back, right before..."

"Lucy! Hibiki! We're checking in for the day!"

Without finishing her statement, Lucy wadded off the catch up to the others, Hibiki lagging at her heels.

* * *

><p>The train ride had actually taken several hours-it was well past noon and practically starving, the Trimens had treated Lucy to the buffet provided at the front of the spa. Steaming vegetables and meat delectably simmered on an open grill as the group eyed the food hungrily. Lucy sat on her knees, utensils in hand as she eyed a piece of meat that she would die before Ren got a hold of.<p>

She wasn't above resorting to a stellar spirit, either.

Drinks were served, a cup of tea that a spa resort worker provided, and when the food was declared ready, Lucy used the tea of her advantage, striking at an unsuspecting moment that caught Ren half way between taking a sip and realizing that Lucy had dived for the meat they'd both eyed.

Victorious, Lucy bit into the steak with a smile, turning her attention away from the pouting Ren to Ichiya and Hibiki and Eve, who had engaged in conversation.

"The effects of this spa are supposed to be amazing! The hot springs do wonders to aching muscles and wounds, I hear!" Eve chirped.

Ichiya pretended not to jump at the mention of 'aching muscles', immediately jumping into some misplaced gibberish about not being old that fooled no one.

Hibiki turned to Lucy.

"You said you'd been here before, right?"

"Hm? Have you not?"

"I've been to several hot springs, but never this one in particular. This whole town is well known for it, though I can't say I've ever passed through here before..."

Lucy was about to respond when Ren rose to remark he could eat no more, Eve agreeing that now was a perfect time for a dip in the hot springs.

Hibiki turned back to hear Lucy's response, but missed it as she rose after the other two. Frowning, he followed after her.

* * *

><p>The two genders split at the entrance of the springs, Lucy undressing in an empty changing room. She folded her clothes neatly into a cubby, taking her towel and exiting through the doors to the hot spring environment. Steam formed a mist surrounding the perimeter, and through that were pools of deep springs, all dispersed around rock barriers with the occasional foliage peering over the edge. A large bamboo fence separated the two sides, and for a while Lucy heard nothing, assuming that her companions were not yet in the pools.<p>

She dropped her towel, settling herself into the largest pool, sliding in so that only her head bobbed out of the waters. The water was warm and she felt it cleansing her pores. Smiling, she exhaled to herself, closing her eyes and taking in the peaceful environment, slipping away to be one with the waters as peace settled in and-

"Men-!"

The tidal wave splash that followed the (Lucy presumed) canon ball jump was not only audible, but visible over the wall fo bamboo that separated the pools. Lucy further buried her face up to her ears and nose in the water, very conscious of the fact that anyone well within vicinity of the hot springs would have heard the, no doubt, entrance of Ichiya.

She heard faint laughter, which sounded suspiciously like Hibiki's, followed by a curt, "You're too eager, Ichiya sensei!"

Again, he laughed, and Lucy felt the heat form the pools rise to her face. Hibiki had a nice, gentle laugh.

Catching herself floating ever so closer to the wall, Lucy flailed back to the farthest edge of the pool, blushing and conscious of her thoughts and actions.

Trying to remain invisible had failed, however, as the small splashes had caught the attention of the other side.

"Oh? Lucy, are you already in?"

"Y-yeah..." She spoke up.

"Ah, it's too hot!" She heard Eve complain from the other side.

"It's because you're a snow mage," Ren provided philosophically.

"Th-that's not it!" She heard Eve retort, a tint of pout in his voice.

She heard the startle of water and then the creak as something leaned against the bamboo wall separating the sides.

"You there?"

It was Hibiki.

Lucy slowly made her way towards the wall, gripping at the bamboo as she pressed herself against it, again calling out a quick, timid "Yeah," in response. Faintly, she could hear Eve and Ren arguing in the background, Hibiki having separated from the trio to visit with Lucy through the wall.

"The water is nice, isn't it?"

Lucy smiled. Not because of the reminder of the water, and how wonderful that felt, but because she could hear the warmth and smile in Hibiki's voice. It was almost strange, hearing him but not seeing him. But she still could clearly see how he must look or hear how he felt. Maybe she just knew him that well.

For what felt like the third time, Lucy blushed, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. He was just Hibiki, there was nothing special about him in front of her or him behind her! Realizing she hadn't answered, she quickly added, "Y-yeah!"

"You're saying that a lot," He laughed.

Lucy whispered an apologetic "Yeah" in response.

"Well, I'm going in!" Eve announced. Ichiya had been strangely silent the entire time.

"The stars look bright tonight, can you see them?" Hibiki asked, ignoring his companion's departure. Lucy looked up, the twinkling lights beaming down at her.

"Yeah.."

She caught on to what she said and quickly fumbled out a "Sorry! I didn't mean to just...I-I'll try to say something other than-!"

Again, Hibiki just laughed it off, the sound ringing clear through the bamboo.

"It's fine! Here, you say something, and I'll try responding. That might be easier."

"Ah..." Lucy fumbled, looking around her for a spur of the moment conversation starter.

"I-It's really warm!" Though that might just have been her, blushing madly as heat rose to her cheeks. Now practically bursting with embarrassment, she realized what she'd just said. How she'd just described the hot springs.

Hibiki responded in a perfect echo of Lucy, "yeah."

The two burst out laughing.

"Hibiki! I think Ichiya may have fainted!" Lucy heard Ren call from a ways off. She heard the water ripples as Hibiki rose form his spot.

"I-is everything alright?" Lucy asked, suddenly worried.

"Ah, yeah, he'll be fine. I'll help Ren pull him out of the water, I'll be right back-"

"D-don't worry! Actually, I'm thinking of pulling out soon. I don't want to prune up...I'll see you back in the lobby."

Hibiki let out a short, "Hn," before disappearing further into the men's pools, leaving Lucy alone against the wall for a moment, their moment and conversation now lost.

Finally, she rose, departing from the pools and once again enveloping herself in her towel.

* * *

><p>Dry and clothed, Lucy made her way to the lobby. She only stayed there, though, for a minute before realizing she still felt hot, too stuffy, and seeing no Hibiki in sight, decided to take a walk around the compounds for a bit. She remembered her way well enough and would return shortly. She just needed to clear her head, or get some hair, or both.<p>

Outside, it was already rapidly approaching night and it was much colder, compared to the springs. Fresh air filled her lungs, and soon enough that problem was solved.

What wasn't, however, was the flustered feeling Lucy still felt.

This couldn't possibly be because of Hibiki?

How long had they known each other? And after all these dates? Why did she feel so emotional, so bothered, now, all of a sudden? She smiled bitterly to herself. Was she falling for him? All those earlier resolves, because of his character and because of how he was and acted with other woman; all those walls broken and resolve lost? When had she stopped questioning his intent, his purpose, for these dates? When did she stop brushing off all his advances as just a game and actually taken them seriously?

So many questions flooded through her head, all built up over weeks of neglect and avoidance. So much so that Lucy didn't even feel the presence of the approaching newcomer.

"Lucy?"

She jumped.

"E-Eve?"

"What're you doing out here alone, Lucy?"

Lucy pushed aside all her questions, forcing a light smile.

"J-just getting fresh air. You?"

"Same. It's too hot in the springs for me..."

Lucy recalled the argument she'd overheard between Eve and Ren, deciding not to question the reasoning behind such.

Lucy stood fixatedly in the center of the path, a dirt trail that circled the resort. Eve took a glance around them before settling with throwing his head back towards the sky, smirking as he broke the silence between them.

"You're thinking about Hibiki, aren't you?"

Lucy jumped.

"Wh-what?"

"It's alright." Eve laughed. "He looks the same when he thinks about you! Well, actually, he looks a bit happier...actually, a lot happier..."

Lucy's shoulders dropped. "H-h-happy..?"

Eve laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm just kidding!"

Flustered and upset, Lucy turned away, scowling. Eve stopped laughing, smiling before continuing,

"What're you thinking about him?"

Lucy avoided looking at Eve.

"N-nothing..." What a kid's answer! Why was she even having this conversation with Eve, of all people? They weren't exactly close...

"He's a great guy, right? Well, you already knew that..."

Lucy slowly turned to face Eve, puzzled at where he was going with this.

"You agree, don't you?"

Lucy nodded slowly.

"Well, then, why are you questioning?"

It wasn't the question itself so much as the knowing smile that Eve shot her that caught Lucy off guard. Somehow, he'd seen through her and known exactly what she'd been thinking, what was bothering her.

When did that little boy from their Alliance days grow so wise?

She was about to question him when she heard, who else, Hibiki calling out tot hem,

"Oi, Eve, Lucy!"

Eve smiled like nothing, waving a hand. Lucy stood dumbfounded between the two.

"There you are, I was looking for you, Lu...cy? Are you alright?"

Lucy jumped.

"Y-yeah, I-we were-!"

"Actually, Hibiki, I think I left my watch back in the changing rooms. I'm going to check for it. Lucy," Eve nodded, throwing a final wink before departing. The two, now alone, watched after the blonde before Hibiki, blushing, turned to Lucy.

"W-well, actually, I sort of...bought us a drink each, if you're thirsty..." Hibiki held up his hands, each cupping a fizzy drink that he'd procured. Lucy, giggling, took one of the drinks, nodding in thanks.

* * *

><p>They'd found a spot in the grass, sitting as Hibiki popped his drink open, doing the same for Lucy. Handing her the drink, he smiled, eyeing how her hair was still wet, clinging to her neck, and her face still look flushed from the heat.<p>

"You were saying earlier...You'd been here before?"

Lucy smiled, looking nostalgically at the bottle in hand. It hadn't been so different from this...

"We visited here after a mission. Our team, I mean. Actually, I met Loki not far from here. It was right about this time I felt something was wrong...he kept acting strange, and...shortly after that, I figured out he was actually Leo..."

To emphasize the moment, Lucy looked upwards at the now dark sky. Hibiki followed her eyes, smirking.

"You lighten up when you talk about your spirits...or your friends."

Lucy whipped to look at Hibiki. Was he...jealous?

Lucy couldn't restrain her giggling, which caused Hibiki to flinch.

"I-I know that came out cheesy, you don't have to laugh-ah! What..?"

Lucy shook her head.

"It's not that, I just...I think you're jealous!"

Hibiki scoffed, turning away.

"O-of course I am...you save all your best faces for them..."

"Best faces?" Now she burst out laughing, this time Hibiki catching on as he smirked at the statement.

"Well, yeah. You always smile with your bright eyes," He formed circles around his eyes with his hands to emphasize, "and this grin," he pulled at the corners of his mouth, causing Lucy to snort, "whenever you talk about anyone from Fairy Tail! And when it's your spirits, you make this goofy, far-off face," He mocked the expression, looking gapingly off towards his right, "and when it's Loki!" Hibiki threw his arms up in defeat, scoffing dramatically.

Lucy just laughed, "Really? Show me, what do I look like when I talk about Loki?"

Hibiki smiled a moment before throwing his fists to his mouth, closing his eyes in pure mockery of a timid blush, swaying his body like a giddy fan girl. Lucy shoved at his shoulder.

"That's not-! So, what about you then?"

"What?" Hibiki froze. Lucy smirked, leaning closer to intimidate Hibiki.

"What do I look like when I talk about you?"

Hibiki thought a moment, before putting on a stone-cold serious face.

"Th-that's not it!"

Lucy sighed, laying back onto the grass, Hibiki following. The stars were even brighter now than before.

"Thank you, Hibiki. I'm glad I came," She smirked at him, not that he saw with his face turned away from her.

"Did it make up for the job?" He chuckled. Lucy thought a moment.

"Almost."

* * *

><p>It was quiet before Lucy bit at her lip, finally mustering enough courage to ask,<p>

"Say, Hibiki..."

"Hm?"

"Do you...feel different around me?"

Well, that was blunt. Hibiki turned to face Lucy, who was staring back at him, both still sprawled on their backs in the grass.

"Wh-what..?"

"I mean...from before. From when we first started.." Lucy threw her hands around before settling them back on the ground, "this!"

Hibiki continued to just stare before turning his body, propping his head up on an elbow.

"This?"

"These dates...?" Lucy blushed.

"No."

That wasn't the response she'd been expecting.

"I feel the same about you as before we started..." He threw a hand around, lightly repeating Lucy's motions, "this."

Feeling disheartened, Lucy turned back towards the sky.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"But I've always felt this way."

Surprised, Lucy looked back at Hibiki.

"Always..?"

"I've always liked Lucy."

Speechless, Lucy didn't so much as flinch when Hibiki rolled over to Lucy, his eyes soft as he looked down at her, propped on his hands now.

"Why? How do you feel about me now?"

Somehow, he'd lifted a hand and settled it on the other side of her, Lucy still flat on her back. Hibiki lowered himself down on Lucy, his chest hovering barely over her own with his hair falling over his face. Lucy heard her heart pounding, and in the silence of the night, she was almost damn sure Hibiki could hear it too.

That is, if he could hear anything over his own heartbeat.

"How I...feel?"

Hibiki chuckled, nodding.

"Don't you know how you feel?"

Lucy gaped, unable to answer.

How did she feel?

She didn't have an answer, and Hibiki was leaning in. Frozen at the spot, Lucy didn't know what to do, or to say.

She liked Hibiki, right?

Yes, yes she liked him. But, she couldn't say it.

Her lips pulled apart, but nothing came out. Her voice was lost. Hibiki was closing in, waiting for that final invitation.

"Hibiki? Lucy..?"

Lucy jumped forward, resulting in smacking Hibiki straight in the forehead. Falling backwards, Hibiki gripped at his throbbing head, Lucy flipping around to see Eve approaching, a devilish smirk on his face, with Ren and Ichiya following behind, though looking far less smug.

"We're ready to go. We don't want Lucy to miss her train, ours leaves an hour after hers."

Hibiki rose, swatting away Lucy's apologies as the two followed the others. The walk to the station was a quiet one and to some degree awkward. Just as Lucy was about to board the train, she stopped, turning to face the mages seeing her off.

"Hibiki," If she didn't say something now...

Hibiki looked up at Lucy, his hand still gripped against his forehead.

"I'll see you next weekend then!"

He deserved an answer, and she was sure to have one by then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts: Actually, I first have to start with a random fact I forgot to mention waaay back during the chapter "Maybe Not"; Hibiki's tattoo is never shown or mentioned, I made it on his left shoulder just simply because the suit he wears prior to the time skip has the Blue Pegasus emblem on that shoulder :p

To this chapter! Of what I have to say about it, I'll start with that Eve got a lot of screen time! I like Eve, but he's underdeveloped so of the three Trimens, he's my least favorite (But that's just cause I love Hibiki and Ren :3) So, he kind of got a spot in the limelight, talking to Lucy. Sorry if that's OOC...

Lucy thinks a lot in this chapter :p Rather, she overthinks a lot...I'm going to blame it on all the hotsprings and the stress of being surrounded by the Trimens...Lucy just is taking a much lnoger time to realzie what Hibiki has always known, and she's going to question said revelation until...chapter 100 XD Jk...Also, a lot of the depiction of the hot springs is probably inaccurate. Sorry, but they had to have a date at the hot springs-It's part of the cliche date list I'm gonig off of ;)

This chapter is kind of all over the place to me, but then again I think that about every chapter! T_T I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'll post as soon as this week blows over, hopefully with a better chapter! XD Anyway, hope you enojyed! As always, thank you guys for reading!

Of course, I ended it with a kiss tease...


	32. Cold Shoulder

I'm back! Thank you, everyone, really, for the encouragement and understanding! :3 You guys are amazing!

I'll warn you now, I have never been skiing, so the depiction of it in this chapter mgiht be inaccurate...in fact, where I live, I've really never even seen snow...Also, I tried my best to accurately portray the members of Fairy Tail in this chapter, as well as wrap up some confusion from the last chapter, so~ Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Lucy wasn't prepared entirely for their next date. It had all happened on a whim, actually, and by chance.<p>

Team Natsu had been at Mt. Hakobe, a mission that involved defeating a few pesky Vulcan that were rampaging a portion of the mountain that was soon to be opened as a ski resort, the client trying to clean up the resort grounds just before the grand opening.

As an extension of the reward, the team had been offered a free night stay at the resort, a week before opening. But, as the team found out, this didn't mean they were alone at the resort, despite the opening still a week off.

"H-Hibiki?"

"Oh? Lucy!"

Lucy was frozen in her spot, just returning to her room from the provided breakfast buffet of the resort, when she'd ran into none other than Hibiki. As he approached, she blinked several times, conscious of why he was here of all places. They weren't supposed to see each other until that weekend!

"How are you..?"

"The owner of this resort is a friend of Master Bob...he invited Master and some guests to spend a few days at the resort, before opening."

As Lucy would learn, it was rather common for businesses and parks to hold these pre-openings to the public, soft openings, mainly invitation-only venues to test the public's feedback just before the grand opening.

"What are you doing here..?"

"We were on a mission, the client offered us a free stay...Wh-who are you here with?"

"Ah, Actually, it's just me."

"Just...you? What about Ren or Eve..?"

"Ren is spending the week with Sherry, and Eve took a solo mission...Actually, most of Blue Pegasus will be here this weekend. I cashed in my invite early to check this place out, as I was going to spend the weekend with you..." He scratched at his chin, smiling at the coincidence.

"To be honest, I came out here hoping to scout just how good this resort was, maybe invite you here for a date...looks like I don't have to anymore, though."

Lucy smiled.

"Then we'll just have our date now."

"H-huh?"

"We're both here, aren't we? I'm heading back to my room to change, do you want to go skiing with me..?"

Why even ask, Lucy? "Of course."

* * *

><p>Back at the room, Lucy entered to find Team Natsu exactly where she had left them when she'd gone for breakfast.<p>

Erza had somehow arranged room service to provide a cake for her that morning, and she currently sat at the room's dining table, eating away at the delicacy (Lucy suspected she'd somehow incorporated fear and intimidation for such an order). Gray was half naked, as usual, sprawled on one of the beds with a pamphlet in hand, while Natsu was conked out on the floor, Happy mischievously debating which prank to play on him.

"I'm back!" Lucy called, stepping into the room, Hibiki standing behind her.

"Look who I ran into!" Lucy beamed, stepping aside to reveal Hibiki.

Erza smiled from behind a bite of cake, nodding in greeting at Hibiki, who in turn bowed with some compliment or other escaping in retaliation.

Natsu lifted his head, half awake, before collapsing again to sleep. Happy jumped, but seeing that Natsu had fallen back asleep, decided to put his plan into action.

Gray however, perking his head up from his reading material, frowned.

"What's he doing here?"

"I ran into Hibiki on my way back, he's here at the resort, same as us."

"Obviously," Gray murmured.

"We were going to go out skiing. Did any of you want to join?"

Natsu leapt up, wide awake and burning passionately.

"Ha-! Let's go!"

Lucy sighed, eyeing the black marks that Happy had doodled on Natsu's face, shaking her head as Happy stood off to the side, giggling at his work.

"Natsu, the ski lift is transportation."

Natsu froze, gawking Happy's observation.

"N-never mind, I think I'll be fine here..."

"Clean up your face, will you?" Lucy retorted.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, we'd love to join you!" Erza answered for the group, standing as she set her clean plate upon the table, any trace of cake gone completely.

"Natsu, you'll be fine," Erza reassured, placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu, unconvinced, smiled awkwardly.

"N-no, that's fine, I think I'll just-Ah!"

Natsu keeled over as Erza sent a nonchalant iron-clad pump into his gut, Lucy and Hibiki jumping at the blow as Erza continued to stand, smiling, like nothing had transpired.

"Natsu!"

"We'll be fine to go," Erza responded, again speaking like it was nothing.

"N-Natsu is knocked out.."

Gray heaved himself from the bed, scowling she he shoved his hands into his pockets (An amazing feat that he still had pants on) before scoffing, "I'll go with you two. Erza and Natsu can catch up when Natsu's feeling better."

"Gray..." Lucy muttered, noticing how intensely Gray glared at Hibiki.

It was true they weren't exactly on the best terms...

"I don't think Natsu's going to feel better...I think you mean when he wakes up," Happy noted, poking at the dragon slayer who had fallen limp at Erza's feet.

Erza didn't notice, stepping over the fire mage casually.

"And clean up your face, Natsu."

* * *

><p>The gang had split into two groups-Erza, Natsu and Happy, who remained at the room while Natsu recovered from Erza's blow and Erza herself ex-quipped through every possible snow suit she had (Lucy suspected that was the true intent behind Erza's motivation for skiing), while Lucy, Hibiki and Gray went ahead towards the ski lift.<p>

At the lift, the line had been rather awkward, with a brooding Gray glowering at Hibiki from behind, standing almost protectively by Lucy, who could feel the tension of the two from behind her.

And she'd thought Loki had been bad...

Hibiki had little interaction with Gray over the course of their alliance, and while they had pushed aside any ill feelings or reserves throughout the mission, Lucy suspected Gray wasn't completely over Hibiki's initial dislike of Gray and the comments thrown between the two at the moment weren't helping.

"I hear you and Lucy have been hanging out a lot. Must be tough, one woman and all, eh?"

"Trying to accuse me as being something? You're not one to hold back your opinions, are you?"

"I'm accusing you of being a no-good floozy, yeah."

"Says the one who strips indecently in public!"

Lucy clenched her fists, ready to blow up on the two as their verbal battle continued. Honestly, it was like the rivalry between Gray and Natsu, except less physical and more verbal. Even their auras felt menacing, Lucy thought.

Just as she was about to speak, the line parted, revealing the lift.

"It's our turn!"

Lucy stepped forward, the other two following, just as a hand blocked her.

"Two persons per lift." The operator announced. Lucy looked back at the two with her, eyeing them as they glared daggers at the other.

"I'll go with Lucy, it is our date."

"Like hell I'd let you on a lift alone with her! You'd probably try something!"

"It's you I should be worried about, stripping in the nude! No way can she be left alone with you!"

Irritated at the delay, Lucy stomped her foot, the last straw gone.

"Enough! I'll go up by myself! You two can ride together if you're so worried! I'll see you at the bottom!"

Hibiki and Gray blinked after Lucy as she trotted off to the lift, taking her seat and disappearing up the railing, leaving the two in her wake.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed, leaning back as she gripped Plue in her lap, glad for the quiet company as a change. She glanced out over the mountain, the snowfall light as trees loomed like white towers across the mound.<p>

She doubted Hibiki and Gray were behind her, probably having argued and missed the next lift. Or maybe they'd given up completely on skiing. Honestly, what was their problems! All the Trimens had a habit of blunt dislike in other males (Usually seeing them as a threat, honestly they were no better than territorial animals!) but Hibiki had been much better as of late, hadn't he?

Well, excluding the mission with the Trimens were he'd even shown some hostility towards his own team, or the amusement park...A bit of jealousy was fine, but did he have to be so possessive?

Lucy blushed.

It was only because he really liked her.

_"I've always liked Lucy."_

Her blush deepened and she was even more thankful that she was alone at that moment.

And what excuse did Gray have! He was her teammate, her friend, but he knew Hibiki! He could trust him! And Lucy, too! It wasn't like she'd fall for some guy who wasn't right for her...

Lucy froze at the revelation of what she'd just thought.

Fall for...

Lucy shook her head violently, clearing her thoughts. She hadn't fallen for him, she hadn't! It wasn't like that, she thought. They were friends...

How long was she going to keep telling herself that?

"Puun," Plue purred, looking up at Lucy. She smiled softly at Plue, patting his head as she sighed.

"I really can't keep telling myself that, huh?"

Smirking, she looked up towards the sky.

"I said it before, didn't I? That I maybe liked him...Maybe, I think...I do like him."

It was quiet and still before Lucy burst into laughter.

"I must sound crazy, talking to myself! Maybe that's what happens when you fall for someone, eh, Plue?"

The spirit just shook, still unresponsive as it stared at Lucy, who had slouched in the chair lift.

"I never did answer him, from our last date. Today...I'll tell him today. At the bottom of the hill, I'll tell him!"

Determined, Lucy sat upright, preparing herself for the drop.

* * *

><p>"I don't get why I had to ride this thing with you!" Gray declared, irritated beyond belief as he sat as far away as possible from Hibiki that he could. Hibiki looked even less pleased.<p>

"Wasn't exactly my idea, either. If you'd have just let me go with Lucy like I'd intended..."

"And I already told you, bastard, like hell I'd trust you alone with Lucy!"

"Oh? Jealous?" Hibiki smirked.

Gray scoffed.

"You're a smug guy, but let me remind you we're in my element here! You want to pick a fight, bring it on!"

Hibiki didn't respond, simply looking forward as he ignored the frost forming at Gray's fingertips.

"Go ahead and pick a fight with me. And who do you think Lucy will get mad at when she finds out?"

Gray twitched.

"Her wrath is almost worth the risk if I get the chance to knock you!"

"Oh? What about Erza's?"

Gray froze, retreating as he looked away. Hibiki just smiled, satisfied, to himself. The environment may be in Gray's element, but outsmarting and tactician happened to be his.

There was a long, drawn out silence before Gray finally broke it.

"Are you serious?"

Hibiki frowned without looking at Gray, his attention still out towards the rising mountain.

"Is this going to be a common thing? Gaining acceptance from every male member of Fairy Tail?"

"If it was, would you give up on Lucy?"

Hibiki shot Gray a confident smile.

"Not a chance."

Gray eyed the blonde mage for a moment before chuckling.

"Good, cause if you'd have said yes, I wouldn't have held back in beating you, no bars hold."

Hibiki wouldn't admit it, but he agreed with Gray.

"So how come you are so against me? It's got to be more than just initial dislike, no?"

Gray didn't look at Hibiki, staring at the white blanketed ground beneath them for a moment before responding.

"Lucy's my teammate. She's part of my Nakama. An outsider, getting this close to her? Of course I'm going to hold reserves against it. You're not a bad guy, but I'm still looking out for Lucy."

Hibiki chuckled.

"What?"

"You wouldn't happen to be close with Lucy's spirit, Leo, would you?"

Gray smirked.

"He was my partner for the S-class Wizard trial. I'd trust him almost as much as I trust him to protect Lucy."

Hibiki shook his head at the irony.

"Figures..."

* * *

><p>At the top of the mountain, where the drop was to take place, the trees cleared a clear path of snow spread out under the feet of the two mages. Several feet below, they caught sight of several dots of resort skiers, some skillfully speeding their way down the hill while others cautiously stepped down.<p>

It was Hibiki who caught sight of Lucy, casually gliding down the hill with something white in hand (Presumably Plue).

"I see Lucy!" He blurted, calling Gray's attention to her.

Whatever rivalry or tension they had buried a moment prior rekindled at that moment. After a quick glance to one another, the two prematurely dropped from the lift, breaking into a race towards the unsuspecting blonde.

"Tch!" Gray cursed, eyeing Hibiki ride on his tail as they slid down the slope. Lucy was coming closer into view, but still remained oblivious to the approaching mages.

It started when Hibiki's ski accidentally caught onto Gray's, tripping the mage up slightly. He caught his footing quickly, but catching on that this race was more serious than they'd initially thought, he retaliated with his own prodding at Hibiki's feet.

Hibiki, anxious just to get Gray off of him, resorted, (not that he was proud of the move) to a light force blast that quickly separated the two, Gray jumping on his skis a small leap away from Hibiki.

Just then, Gray got a wicked idea.

"We'll meet you at the bottom of the hill!" Gray called back smugly, throwing out an open palm as a sheet of ice spread over the soft snow.

Slick and solid, Hibiki's skis tripped up on the ice, skidding into an uncontrollable spin as he realized the low blow actions Gray was resorting to.

Lucy, however, was no so aware.

"L-Lucy, watch out!"

All too late, both boys realized how close and in range Lucy had become, and Hibiki more so than Gray soon became just how aware.

* * *

><p>Lucy hadn't so much as fully turned around before Hibiki came colliding into her side, arms up to protectively wrap around her to soften the blow. Tumbling, they both fell backwards, Lucy's skis snapping off as they set about rolling down the steep hill.<p>

Lucy only saw white as her vision tumbled, Plue vanishing in a poof as Hibiki tightened his grip around her, clutching her head into his chest as they continued to roll. Gray, in horror, quickly recovered, sending a wave of ice further down the hill that curled upwards, catching the duo like a mitt.

Lucy heard more than she felt when her and Hibiki hit the wall of ice, a loud thud smacking into Hibiki as his back came into contact. Clutching Lucy protectively and cushioning the impact, Lucy felt fine, quickly pulling apart to eye Hibiki, who was sprawled on his back against the ice wall, wincing lightly.

"A-are you alright? What happened?"

Hibiki tried to smirk, grinning through the pain and soreness, "I tripped."

"Are you two alright?" Lucy heard Gray call faintly from atop the mountain. Lucy threw her head back, panicking as she yelled, "I'm fine! I think Hibiki's hurt, though!"

"I-I'm alright," Hibiki groaned, lifting himself into an upright position. Lucy, however, would have no such thing and pushed him gently back down, conscious of his back.

"Stay down! You might have broken something-!"

"Lucy, I'm fine," He resisted. "I can handle a little fall like that. What about you, are you sure you're alright?"

Lucy nodded.

Sighing, Hibiki closed his eyes with a chuckle low in his throat.

"Fairy Tail..." He murmured, smiling to himself. Definitely not a guild to mess with.

Lucy didn't hear, instead fretting continuously over Hibiki.

"H-hey, Hibiki..."

"Hn?"

Lucy bit at her lip, "Do you remember what you asked me? The other night, I mean..?"

Hibiki opened his eyes, staring at Lucy. A clear stain of blush had spread across her face, that or the cold was causing her nose to swell red. Hibiki suspected in was a combination of the two.

"About...how I feel about you now..." Her voice was softening and Hibiki had to strain it, no doubt a difficult thing to say. Without so much as looking at Hibiki, Lucy muttered,

"I-I like you...for sure, this time."

She was definitely blushing, and at this Hibiki just grinned widely.

"I'm glad." Was all he said, and Lucy felt, if possible, more heat rise to her face.

"D-don't just say that!"

"Ow! Well, don't hit me! H-hey, I'm injured, injured!"

* * *

><p>"Oi! You two alright?"<p>

Gray had closed the distance between them and was now skidding to a halt beside them, dropping beside Lucy to look over Hibiki.

"You alright?" Gray asked, harshly.

Hibiki gritted his teeth into a forced smile, "Yeah, I'm great. You were right, we met you at the bottom of the hill!"

Lucy wasn't sure if the two got along or not, for the smiles between the two of them passed something else as well, but she decided not to bother.

"Lucy! Gray! What happened?"

All three, Hibiki sitting up, turned to see Erza approaching them, running, with Natsu sprinting beside her.

"Hibiki took a bit of a tumble, but we're all fine now," Gray explained.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked, her voice seriously concerned.

"I'm fine," Hibiki smiled, "Don't fret over me! Worry about Lucy, I crashed into her."

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Erza shot her gaze to Lucy, who jumped (It was well intentioned, but Erza's face was just too intense not to be frightful at).

"I-I'm fine, Hibiki took the blunt of the blow. H-he protected me," She blushed, explaining. Gray shot a glance to Hibiki, his face almost sour before he admittedly muttered,

"Well, thanks."

Hibiki exhaled, relieved that he'd gained approval from the ice mage. However, at that moment, every one's attention turned back to Erza and Natsu...and the column of smoke distantly behind them.

"N-Natsu, what..?" Lucy dared to ask.

Erza nonchalantly declared, "After Natsu woke up, he challenged me to a fight. Some damage was taken in the process."

Sirens could be heard distantly. Hibiki felt sweat roll down his temples. Definitely not a guild to mess with.

"S-some damage?"

They'd actually set half the lodge on fire, while Erza had damaged a good portion of the ski lift entrance.

"Is that why you guys ran all the way here..."

Without missing a beat, Erza responded, "I believe it's best we left now. We don't want to over stay our invitation."

"O-o-over stay? You're just running away before the guard gets here!"

* * *

><p>At the station, departing between their separate trains, Lucy smiled apologetically up at Hibiki.<p>

"Sorry about everything..."

"It's fine," Hibiki remarked. "I'm only upset we won't get to go back there for a while..."

Lucy shot a side glance to Erza, who had conveniently missed Hibiki's comment, as well as Natsu, who was trying to come up with an excuse last minute as to why they shouldn't ride the train, unsuccessfully.

"Yeah, well...I'm sorry for that, too..."

Lucy gave Hibiki her final good bye before turning to join the others. Hibiki began to turn away, stopping just as he realized Gray, rooted beside Lucy the entire time like an overly protective brother, hadn't moved yet.

"I'm not upset with you or anything. No one got hurt, and your intention was to protect Lucy-" Hibiki began, but Gray cut him off.

"I wasn't going to apologize."

Hibiki stared at the ice mage, uncertain if perhaps he wanted to continue their fight, or..?

"But...I'm thankful you protected Lucy. You're not all bad," He shrugged, his bare shoulders slumping down as he smirked at the Blue Pegasus mage.

"I won't hold back, though, if you hurt Lucy in any way."

Hibiki scoffed. "There's a line of those waiting, believe it or not."

"Then keep us waiting. Cause I'd hate to fight you if something did happen to Lucy."

Hibiki just nodded, the ice mage turning to join his comrades. It's only natural her team would be protective over Lucy.

Hibiki rubbed at his back. But did they have to be that harsh?

And that had just been Gray.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts: I was really worried after I initially typed this chapter in that I'd made Gray too harsh. Originally, his tripping of Hibiki was unprovoked and they had even less dialogue, so he came off as a jerkass, which Gray is not -_-

So~ I tried to make him just seem protective, kinda like how he'd been whenever the alliance first formed (Remember those chapters? ;3) And I'm a bit happier with the chapter from that...

Again, I'm not completely sure how ski lifts work~ So I fudged my interpretation of them XD It was hard keepnig Natsu in the background of this chapter...his part is still comnig ;) I actually liked Erza, though she was a challenge. I suppose I should admit, Other than a HibikixLucy shipper, I really love NatsuxLucy and GrayxLucy, so it was a challenge this chapter trying to make Gray seem as impartial towards Lucy while at the same time wary of Hibiki...(It's even harder to resist the temptation of writing NaLu, so I just try to avoid writing Natsu in as much as possible XD) I hope to, if nothing else, noe day write a NaLu...But, Hibiki and Lucy needed more love, and I have my hands ful ltypnig these chapters enough so don't expect anything beyond this for now :3

Anyway, anyway~! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I will post again soon :3 !


	33. Fifteen Minutes

I apologize ahead of time...When you finish this chapter, you'll see why. May be really OOC...Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Lucy sat at her desk, pushing the papers neatly into a pile just as she smiled competently to herself. Satisfied in her work, she rose to attend to her final preparations for the date, a touch up of make up here and there. Just as she did so, however, her vision was blocked by a glowing screen.<p>

"Ah! What-?"

She didn't have enough time to fully register what exactly was happening as the light filled and a 'Bing' sounded off in her head. She barely comprehended what was happening as an image jumped before her eyes, her head filled with instruction.

Archive.

It was a map, with a destination, and a message inscribed at the bottom.

'_See you at the end!'_

Some crudely drawn winking face followed, and Lucy also asked out loud what this was about. However, she realized she'd receive no answer, and instead turned her attention to the map.

The rendezvous point wasn't far from her house. Grabbing at her satchel and heels, she let herself out the door, locking it behind her as she headed towards the destination. It was curious how he was having her meet him there, rather than pick her up. Not that she needed the escort...

Maybe the preparations for tonight ran late, and he was having her meet him there to conserve time?

* * *

><p>The only problem with Lucy's theory was when she arrived at the spot indicated on the map, Hibiki wasn't there.<p>

The supposed-meeting area was a small bridge, the nearest one to Lucy's apartment, that crossed the small canal. It was a stone bridge that was already lit for the night, the sun having set considerably. Lucy stood on the peek of the bridge, frowning as she looked about the area. No sign of Hibiki.

Fearing she may have gotten the destination wrong, Lucy turned around just as a second bar appeared. This time, she was a bit more prepared for it, diligently eyeing it's progress before it beeped at completion, a second screen spreading itself before her in the air.

What few pedestrians were present gasped at the oddity, but none bothered Lucy.

This screen was the same map as before, but this time the light blinked in a different location. Also, a new addition was a blinking timer that topped the map, a countdown of fifteen minutes passing by. The message text at the bottom also had changed, this time reading,

'_Find me; Don't be late!'_

Again, followed by a characteristic smile that Lucy simply rolled her eyes at.

So, it was a game?

"Alright, I'll play!" Lucy smirked, revved up at the challenge. She eyed the map a second time.

"The Cathedral? I can make it there in plenty of time!"

* * *

><p>Lucy, in her haste and rush of excitement, arrived with four minutes to spare at the Cathedral. Not sure of where exactly she was supposed to go or be at within the cathedral, or even if she was supposed to be inside, she found her answer what looked to be a blinking letter, composed of light and on a 2-dimensional plane. She approached the jumping figure, pressing a finger to it as it jumped alive, a third message opening. This one simply read;<p>

_'Bell tower'_

With two minutes to spare, Lucy sprinted faster than she'd done in quite awhile, reaching the top and quickly regretting her choice in shoes. She had ten seconds to spare, she noted, sighing and catching her breadth as she leaned against a pillar in the tower. Beside her, a bronze bell glowed gold in what little light was left, all emitting from behind her. In front of her, the landscape spanned under a dark sky, light already having disappeared as the outskirts of the city cut off what was left of the sun rays.

Being so high, the wind was chillier and Lucy was already forming the choice words she'd berate Hibiki with when, and if, she eventually saw him that night.

Four seconds.

Lights were going up all throughout the city, lighting the streets and walkways and the river caught and reflected such lights.

Two seconds.

She'd never admit to Hibiki that this sight might have been worth the run-about.

One second.

Might have.

Lucy jumped at the sound of the popping, her eyes instantly being drawn down a distance from the top of the chapel towards the canal. More specifically, towards the very bridge she stood upon not but exactly fifteen minutes prior.

Like miniature fireworks, sparks of pixilated lights, of all colors and occasional shapes, drew her attention and in what little light she could gather, she could just make out the silhouette of a waving figure who looked smug, even at such a distance.

Hibiki.

* * *

><p>"Did you enjoy the game?"<p>

"You call that a game? Having me run up all those flight of stairs?"

Hibiki laughed, quickly covering it as Lucy approached the bridge.

"My apologies. I thought It'd add a bit of excitement to the date. I thought fifteen minutes was plenty of time...Exercise isn't all that bad, anyhow, Lucy. It helps keep your weight down-"

"Hey, hey," Lucy muttered, irritated that Hibiki now joined the list of people who poked at her supposed 'weight problem' (Bastards...).

Lucy looked past Hibiki, noticing a simple table set at the center of the bridge. It was set with dinnerware and a single covered dish and platter, with two glasses of water already filled.

"You set this up? That was fast!"

"Took me fifteen minutes," He winked, Lucy ignoring him as she walked past him to take a seat. Hibiki quickly reached past her to pull out her chair for her, Lucy nodding defiantly at him as he did so. She wasn't so much as mad at Hibiki for his roundabout way of surprising her, but she planned to prolong and drag out any mock irritation she could to squeeze every last ounce of sympathy and apology out from him.

Hibiki revealed the dish, a simplistic plate of spaghetti, to which Lucy (despite her best efforts) grinned widely at. Steaming and fresh, it looked as well as smelt delicious.

"Here," Hibiki dished a serving to Lucy, who nodded silently in appreciation. After serving himself, the two sat in silence, eating before Hibiki finally remarked,

"Lucy, you're not really mad, are you?"

No, but she'd be damned if he figured that out this soon!

"Hmph."

Hibiki set his fork down, watching Lucy who was conscious not to look up.

He genuinely feared she was angry, until he caught the twitch of her lips, realizing she was desperately holding back a smile. Catching on, he decided to play along.

"Lucy...I'm really sorry. I...no, I have no excuse. Making a girl as fragile as you run around...and by yourself, at that! Forgive me, it wasn't like a gentleman at all-"

"F-fragile? I can take care of myself, you know, I am a mage! And who said you were a gentleman-ah!" Lucy blinked, watching as that glint of smugness returned to Hibiki's eyes, his lips twisting into a smile as she felt heat rush to her face.

He tricked her!

"Y-you!"

Now, she just might have been angry, except it really wasn't anything to be angry about. Instead, she sighed, admitting defeat, and gave in as she returned to her dish.

It didn't take her long, however, to think up her own plot of revenge.

"You know...I do think it's my turn."

Hibiki raised a brow.

"What's that?"

"This time, it's my turn to make up the game. You have to play along."

Hibiki, smiling, set his fork down, his chin settling into the palm of his hand as he watched Lucy stand.

"Alright, what's the game?"

"So you agree?" Lucy asked, her eyes mischievous as a daring bravery took over her. She stepped towards Hibiki, an evil plan already in motion.

"Alright," He chuckled. His fate sealed, Lucy held out her hands, motioning Hibiki to stand with her. He did so, taking her hands in his as she lead him towards the bridge's edge. Oh, this would be fun.

Revenge for all those times...

* * *

><p>She rooted herself in place, Hibiki following, just at the wall of the bridge. Hibiki was about to ask what was going on when suddenly Lucy leaned in close, her action catching Hibiki off guard as he froze at that spot, Lucy tilting her head up towards his.<p>

With only a moment's hesitation, he caught on to her intention and immediately cupped her chin, about to dive in for a kiss when a hand shot up to block him.

"Ah-uh," Lucy chirped sing-song, her smile wicked as she grinned up at Hibiki, her hand lightly closing his mouth.

"No contact."

Confused, Hibiki stood still as Lucy leaned in yet again, hovering just before his lips, her own now tugging into a smile. Hibiki felt his breath hitch inside him, inhaling and holding it as Lucy closed the gap, but never completely. She simply stood at a teasing lingering, her eyes watching his as he braced himself.

"For fifteen minutes," She added in a whisper.

Hibiki restrained any craving or desire he wanted as Lucy playfully tugged at his tie, pecking her mouth closer before pulling away, always just narrowly missing his own. It was a game of tease and he could hardly stand ringside during the duration of it. Lucy would trace her fingers up his chest, onto his shoulders, then drop them back to her side.

It was a cruel game, and a punishment he felt was far beyond unfair.

She would tug at his shirt and sleeve and dance circles around him, putting all her seduction on the line as she kept his interest and attention, only to pull away the last moment like the unbearable tease she was.

This was the consequence of poking fun at a woman's weight.

Twice, Hibiki thought to react, to lean in and end the game early. But Lucy was quick and would withdraw, and shake her head in mock disappointment at his cheating. In agony, he stood, clenching his jaw as Lucy continued to tease and twist before him.

The prolonged almost-kiss, and despite the minutes that ticked away it never lost effect. He craved, he wanted her, more than ever.

She'd been spending too much time with Mirajane, he thought.

That was the only way to explain the demon that stood before him now, taunting him with glossed lips and batting eyes.

Naturally, Hibiki had a timer in mind. His plan formed to catch Lucy off guard, just as the fifteen minutes came up. He technically would have abided to her rules, and the reward would be all the sweeter.

Four seconds.

Antsy with anticipation, he felt blood rush throughout his body, adrenaline pulsing as he readied himself to crash against those damn luscious lips that alluded him for so long (fifteen minutes!).

Two seconds.

Unfortunately, Lucy was all too aware of the time, and of his plan.

One second.

Hibiki made to lean in, but Lucy gripped at his arms. Just as the fifteen minutes were up, so was Hibiki, feeling himself dragged over the side.

He felt a peck of the lips on his cheek before water crashed around him.

* * *

><p>Lucy had pulled them both over the side of the bridge, into the water.<p>

Surfacing, Hibiki laughed at the turn of events, throwing his head back to whip his hair from his face. Lucy was hysterically laughing, floating beside him.

"You pushed me!"

"I pulled you, there's a difference! Besides, you do it all the time to me!"

"That's different! This time, it was you!"

Lucy winked, shouldering Hibiki as she turned back towards the shore.

"You got your kiss, didn't you?" She added, daringly. She was feeling very flirtatious that night.

Hibiki touched at his cheek, grinning goofily to himself.

Not exactly what he was hoping for, but it wouldn't be long now before he got that true kiss. No interruptions, no cop outs. He was going to taste her lips one way or another, and they'd be all the sweeter when he did.

When she was ready. Even if that meant waiting weeks or days.

Or just fifteen minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Things: Firstly, the story is 1/3 done~! Secondly...I'm sorry! XD This chapter was a drawn out tease aand probably a bit OOC...let's just say Lucy was feeling adventurous. The probability of someone having restrain like that for fifteen minutes, and still managing to keep it exciting enough (You know what I mean) to not loose interest after the first few minutes? Not completely sure, probably highly doubtful...That loop hole will forever make me not satisfied with this chapter, but let's just pretend that when you're madly in love with someone or hell bent on getting back at them in some kind of sick-teasing prank that fifteen minutes of fake-out making-out is possible :p

So long as someone enjoyed this, it's okay...sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. The next couple are hopefully better, but I make no such promises that the teases go away...there's practically a tease in every chapter, you should be used to this by now ;)

On another note, What I'm satisfied most with this date is how much usage Hibiki got out of Archive~! (The original purpose of this date/chapter :3)

Anyway, they have a lot of sexual tension...I need to pull this back to focus on the romantics, otherwise I really will have to, finally, adjust the rating T_T Even if the story suggests otherwise, keep in mind they're falling in love! XD Anyway~ Sorry, see you next chapter~!


	34. Winner Takes All

Tomorrow is a big day for me, sorta, and this weekend will be interesting...so, here is an update in case I don't around to do anything this weekend~ I should make a point to say thank you to all reviewers/readers/alerters, because you guys...do not realize how much ya'll drive this story to continue :3 Thank you! Also, warning, this chapter has, what else, some teasing...

Off topic *Spoiler* This weeks' chapter? (It came out a few hours ago where I am) I just have to say (Cause I'm sure you're all dying to hear my opinions -_-) That Minerva...reminds me a lot of Midnight. (Enough that I now want to ship those two. Am I alone in this?) Also, despite the minorness of his character, Dopelgar or whatever-his-name-is stood out as a character I think I'm going to really like/want to see more of :3 k, sorry sorry~

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>The lobby was a bit distasteful, truly a grand show of wealth and venue. Whatever it lacked in style, though, it made up in flashiness and extravagance. Fish tanks that stretched from floor to ceiling, with gold columns acting as corners. The floor was marble and the ceiling had a portrait, a magnificent scene depicting some great battle of sorts, with a monster made of stars and heroes reaching out at all corners.<p>

Hibiki was currently admiring particular detail in what appeared to be two dissolving figures lost within the beast of stars when he heard the impatient tap of a foot and the soft throat clear.

Turning, his gaze instinctively fell to (Forgive him, he is male) a rather plunging neckline.

Following the pale flesh upwards, he recognized the face matching the...chest, to be none other than Lucy.

Her eyes were lined and her hair was up and curled (Courtesy of Cancer). A tint of blush grazed her cheeks and her lips shimmered with a tiny touch of gloss. The dress was purple and long, with a dangerous slit along the thigh that was as inviting as the neckline. Hibiki dug his nails into his palm to remind him to keep his eyes to her face, smiling as he greeted the approaching bombshell.

"You look beautiful," He settled upon genuinely. Lucy smiled brighter.

"This place has changed a lot since I remember it last...Was it remodeled?"

"A couple of years back, I believe..." Hibiki pondered, giving the lobby a final sweep as though the memory would return and he'd accurately recall when it had been revamped.

"But we'll neither win nor loose jewels standing in the lobby. Shall we go in?" Hibiki bowed, offering an arm. Lucy took it, smirking to herself.

"I'll have you know, I'm extremely lucky!"

* * *

><p>The casino resort that Hibiki had brought the duo to was none other than the same one Lucy and the rest of team Natsu had been to years before, prior to the mess that was The Tower of Heaven and Etherion firing. Much in the same way Loki had obtained the tickets before, Hibiki too had won two passes to the casino as a job reward, and Lucy had obliged to come along for the night. It had expanded drastically since her last visit, yet still atop the resort was roofed a peculiar penguin-looking character, smiling brightly at the guests below.<p>

Directly at the entrance was a line of slots, and to the side of that were several card tables and a few roulettes. Hibiki handed Lucy a pouch of jewels, not accepting no as an answer, and motioned tot he playing field before them.

"You're the one with luck. Direct us to where we'll be starting."

Lucy smirked, looking about the room. She'd been to the casino once before, but that visit had been cut short unexpectedly (Thanks to a few old friends of Erza's, not that Lucy really blamed her), and that had cut into her game. Smiling at the chance to finally redeem that loss, Lucy faced the card tables.

"Black jack."

* * *

><p>The dealer was a middle-aged man with a butler feel about him. His mustache covered his mouth and wrinkles hid the rest of his features. Stoically, he dealt the cards, muttering the rules before revealing the first card. Lucy took the middle seat, Hibiki standing over her shoulder as she peeked at the cards. Beside her, the seats were filled with a sleazy looking man and an inebriated couple who clung so heavily to each other that Lucy wasn't sure which one was playing.<p>

The sleazy fellow was first, demanding for a "hit" like he was in a rush, glancing over his shoulder to emphasize the anticipation. He jumped when the dealer did as he asked, and for a moment his face stoned sour before he relaxed and settled back into his chair, waving off the next hand.

His poker face was terrible.

Lucy frowned a moment, before collecting herself and declaring, "hit."

Hibiki braced himself, glancing at the cards in Lucy's possession. A five, and seven and now...an eight!

He exhaled, but quickly caught himself, coughing and looking away as Lucy sat stiff in her seat.

The smashed couple beside them giggled and asked for a hit before bursting into an obnoxious laugh. At the sight of the third card, they collapsed onto each other in a fit of giggles asking for another hit.

Needless to say, they busted early.

The dealer hit himself, and settled, revealing an eighteen.

The schizophrenic man had seventeen.

Lucy jumped, smiling victoriously at her twenty.

"Maybe you do have good luck, Lucy!"

"It's my name," Lucy winked, taking the chips.

* * *

><p>This continued on for quite awhile, till finally the drunk couple fell asleep at their stools and the rushed man departed. Lucy took her winnings, brimming with cheer as Hibiki lead them towards the slots. Lucy already was inserting jewels as Hibiki offered to find them some drinks.<p>

Returning with two glasses in hand, Lucy sat, slouched and waiting for him, the slot machine frozen at another failed streak.

"Maybe my luck isn't for the slots..."

Hibiki just shrugged, handing the drink to Lucy.

"Are you a betting man?" Lucy inquired, smirking as Hibiki chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not when I can avoid it..."

"I'll make a bet with you."

Hibiki raised a brow, watching Lucy stand from the slots. She was feeling brave, having done well at Blackjack. Like on an intoxicated high.

"What is the bet?" Hibiki asked, watching Lucy fumble to her feet. That couple from before really must have worn off on her.

"I bet...I can beat you at poker."

Hibiki smiled.

"You want to take that bet?"

Lucy nodded, smiling.

"Alright, what's your wager?"

"You win...I'll do anything. I'm yours for the night!"

Hibiki raised a brow, interest peeking. She hadn't slipped in a few more drinks prior to this one, had she?

"Anything?"

Lucy nodded, again that dangerous feeling of overwhelming confidence emitting itself from her. It made things interesting.

"And...if I win..." Lucy thought a moment.

"If you win...I'll tell you a secret. Something I've never told anyone, and never will. Unless you win, that is."

Lucy lit up, throwing her hand out to shake on it.

Hibiki shook gently on it.

* * *

><p>Lucy frowned, watching her pile dwindle further and further. She twitched in anger, Hibiki sitting next to her with chips stacked immeasurably beside her, a grin plastered on his face.<p>

She blamed it on the rounds of drinks that he'd insisted they buy, frequenting the bar for refills. Defeated, she sighed, finally folding for what seemed the hundredth time.

The gathered onlookers and fellow players also felt compelled to pity the girl, her gloom towards her loosing streak effecting them as well. Hibiki was the only challenger unfazed.

"No fair..." Lucy mumbled, her cheeks tinted pink from all the drinks as well as the humiliating defeat. Finally, Hibiki stood, garnering the attention of all as they drew their eyes towards the best poker player of the night.

"I think that ends it. Time to claim my reward," Hibiki smiled, before Lucy could even react, looping an around her waist to hoist her to her feet. Hibiki pulled her in close, leaning Lucy against him as they walked from the table, several onlookers gaping at the two's retreat.

Lucy blushed madly, "D-don't say it that way, they'll think-"

"But it's true. You're mine for the night, right?"

Lucy's response was caught in her throat, her face now a deep crimson.

Hibiki leaned down towards her ear, whispering in a breadth that tickled at her neck, "Relax, I'm a gentleman after all."

Like that meant anything, she thought, but nonetheless she didn't fight as he tugged her out of the casino. A bet was a bet.

* * *

><p>For the night, they'd rented two conjoining rooms with a door that passed between them. It was several floors up, and the elevator ride had been a quiet, awkward one with Lucy fiddling her fingers, her eyes downcast as she only imagined what was about to happen. Hibiki wouldn't do anything too terrible, she knew him well enough to know that. But, they had had a few drinks...<p>

And his words weren't all that reassuring.

Outside his door end, Hibiki swiped the room key, swinging the door open. Before Lucy could even react, feeling like a prize piece of meat dragged home from the kill, she was yanked in.

Immediately, she felt Hibiki lightly set his fingers at her waist, pulling her in close to him as the two stumbled backwards towards the queen bed that sat in the center of the room.

Hibiki had lowered his face into Lucy's, his eyes open and keen, hungry and watching, but he made no move. Lucy was blushing furiously, and a part of her felt like she should push him away, bet or no bet. But she wasn't all that against it, against him. How many times had she wanted him to kiss her? And he her? This was their chance, no excuses, no interruptions.

His hands trembled up her side, tickling her arms and settling on her shoulders, then cupping her chin and pulling her jaw forward and up, posed for a kiss. Lucy almost closed her eyes, but then felt a tiny shove at her chest, before falling backwards on the bed.

Before she could react, sit up or push him off, Hibiki was laying atop of her, his body hovering above her by the support of one hand. The other trailed her chin, her cheek, her hair. He didn't take his eyes off her, and she closed hers.

A bet was a bet, she was his for the night.

"No."

She heard him whisper, throwing her eyes open. Hibiki looked sober, almost disappointed, before pulling himself up off of Lucy.

"Not this way," he muttered. Lucy just watched him stand and retreat, reaching for the door that separated them.

"Go to bed, you need to sleep off all those drinks."

Lucy sat up, perplexed and unable to move.

"W-why..?" She finally asked. Hibiki just scoffed, smiling at Lucy in his characteristically charming way.

"I'm going to have you in the end, Lucy. I won't give up on you. But I won't have you this way, through a bet. When you're ready, when you're willing. I can wait," He smirked, winking.

Lucy's blush deepened, if possible, and she shot up from the bed.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean, _have_ me? Wh-who said I agreed to that!"

Hibiki just laughed, shaking his head.

"Goodnight, Lucy."

Lucy fumed, walking past Hibiki. Just as she did so, though, he caught her at the wrist, smiling.

"You really are lucky, Lucy. I won the bet, but you heard my secret."

Before Lucy could ask, Hibiki had walked off, heading towards his room's bathroom, towards the shower. Lucy just blinked after him, confused as ever.

His secret?

All too late, she realized she didn't understand. What part of that had been his secret! Something that no one else knew!

Irritated (And a tiny bit grateful) Lucy shut the door behind her, her brows pinched together in deep thought. She'd definitely have trouble sleeping tonight.

Hibiki, meanwhile, smirked from behind the bathroom door, warm water rushing by him. Feeling a tiny weight off his chest, he really did think it was unfair that Lucy lost yet won the reward; His secret.

How Lucy was going to be his, even if only he knew it just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts; It's subtle, but maybe if you're familair with it or look hard enough, there's a bit of a RAVE nod-off in the beginning, with the description in the mural...kinda disappointed, looknig back, that I didn't have "Poyo" in this chapter at all :I

Hibiki may be OOC...maybe not...? If you can't tell, I like/know how to plat backjack. I don't like/know how to play poker. Real subtle about it, wasn't I? :p Anyway...not a lot to say about this chapter...this kind of confrontation, they had to have...(Come on...) And~ I hope you enjoyed...I'll try to post soon :3


	35. Good GReef

As always, you guys are amazing, and here is the next chapter! Thank you so much, really, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>The following morning, Lucy woke and dressed herself for the day. When Hibiki had proposed the weekend resort stay at the Casino, he'd mentioned that the second day would be spent at the beach which the resort was built upon. Lucy slipped on her bathing suit, followed by sun screen and finally shorts and a loose shirt, for covering. She grabbed her keys and sandals and opened the door.<p>

Hibiki was leaning right outside.

"Good morning, Lucy."

Lucy jumped, surprised, but composed herself quickly, greeting Hibiki warmly.

"'Morning."

Hibiki pushed himself from the wall and stretched, his shirt lifting above the brim of his board shorts to reveal a tease of skin, which Lucy avoided staring at. Clearing her throat, she tried to change subject without even having been on a topic to begin with.

"So what are the plans of today?"

"You'll see," he said nonchalantly. Lucy didn't bother getting worked up on what kind of answer that was supposed to be. She was used to it.

* * *

><p>They started with breakfast in the lobby. Hibiki had eggs, some spectacular omelet that was decorated to look more like a meat dish than a light breakfast, while Lucy chose a more traditional meal.<p>

"I think I should warn you now, we're going in the water," Hibiki added, with a smile. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"At least you're telling me first."

"If I recall right," Hibiki smiled, leaning in, "The last time we ended up in the water, it was your fault."

Lucy blushed, memory of the date returning to her, but refused to give Hibiki the satisfaction of knowing he'd flustered her. Not that he couldn't read it all over her face.

"In a ratio compared to the times when it was your fault?"

Hibiki just smiled, leaning back.

* * *

><p>Lucy followed Hibiki to the docks, walking cautiously behind him. The sun was almost to noon, high and bright without a cloud coverage in the sky. Several resorts visitors populated the beach, running or basking on the sand, a few trampling in the water. Seagulls cawed overhead and the wind was strong, tugging and pulling at the surrounding trees.<p>

Bumping into Hibiki, Lucy realized he'd come to a stop as they were at the end of the docks.

"What exactly are we doing here..?"

"We are going on that-" Hibiki pointed, satisfied as Lucy's eyes trailed from his finger to a white shape floating beside the docks.

"A boat?"

A small, dingy thing with a top deck and a cooler, the back was a railed-in seating area and the front had a small wheel and controls.

"You can drive this?"

Hibiki smirked.

"Archive helped a bit. I've rented it for a day."

Lucy scratched at her neck, debating the situation.

"Come on, we won't be on it the whole time. This will just get us to our real destination."

Lucy's brows pinched together in confusion, but Hibiki had already stepped across to the boat, having finished untying it from the docks. He out stretched a hand towards Lucy, motioning her to watch her step. Lucy did so, taking a small leap across the boat, which only landed her stumbling into Hibiki.

Hibiki smiled, while Lucy, blushing, quickly pulled away, taking a seat on the boat.

"You'll want to put that on," Hibiki motioned, nodding towards gear that was next to Lucy. She looked at the equipment, curiously lifting it to eye what exactly it was.

A scuba suit.

"Scuba?"

* * *

><p>Not having the greatest idea on how to dress herself, and trying to do so while Hibiki directed the boat over and through crashing waves, it took Lucy the entire duration of the ride to get dressed. When Hibiki finally parked the boat, anchoring it by cutting off the engine (Supplied by magic, like any modern vehicle), Lucy still hadn't quite figured out the breathing mechanism of the mask.<p>

Hibiki was far quicker, slipping the suit on in half the time it took Lucy. When he was suited up, he gave Lucy a thumbs up. She looked around their surroundings-the middle of no where, by the looks of it. The shore was no where in sight and in every direction was blue-blue in the sky and the sea.

Baffled, Lucy looked back to Hibiki, her mask still not set, only to see him sitting on the edge of the boat. With a final smirk, he set the breathing tube in place and fell backwards over from the boat.

Lucy yelped, jumping to the edge of the boat, only to watch Hibiki disappear in a splash of foam.

Horrified, she watched bubbles slowly disperse and dissolve until the surface of the water was still again. The boat rocked under her and she panicked. He'd left her, alone, and drowned?

Just as desperation hit, Hibiki resurfaced, pulling the mask out of his face and lifting his goggles.

"It's here!" He exclaimed, as though he hadn't been sure before. Lucy, however, looked ready to kill him.

"What was that? You could have warned me!"

"I'm sorry, Lucy," He shirked apologetically. "Will you come in?"

Lucy glared, folding her arms.

"I can't get this mask to work...I don't-"

"Here, toss it to me, let me see it."

Lucy, begrudgingly, did so, throwing it down to him from the side of the boat. Hibiki fumbled with it a moment before frowning.

"It looks broken to begin with. Here, we'll just share."

"Sh-share?"

"You'll have to swim close to me, though. You have your flippers on, right?"

Lucy, still jumbled from the proposition of indirectly kissing Hibiki as a means of survival, nodded her head absentmindedly. Her flippers were large, awkward, and green.

"Good. Just sit back on the edge and fall back, make sure to push off a little. I'm down here, I'll catch you."

Lucy frowned at how Hibiki seemed to ignore the larger problems (Like how she doubted either of them were certified to scuba dive in the first place), but nonetheless positioned herself on the boat's edge.

She cast a final, terrified look to the sky before closing her eyes and falling backwards.

The suit kept her oddly feeling dry, and the moment she hit the water, she felt any bit of air sucked out from her. She gasped immediately, which was a mistake as she had no way of obtaining air, and her eyes shot open. Flailing in the current, she was hit with a panic until she felt two snake-like limbs slink around her waist, yanking her up to the surface.

Breaching the surface, she gaped and coughed, spitting out water before turning around to accusingly berate Hibiki.

Her scowl, however, was cut short by the concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

Unable to stay mad, she just sighed, nodding. If he wasn't so excited for this...

This had better be worth it.

"Alright, stay close to me. Breath into this," He pointed out the mask, "and then release and exhale in the water. Make sure you stay close to me," He warned once again, Lucy nodding. He then handed tot he mask to Lucy in one hand, dropping his goggles over his eyes. Lucy did the same, and then took the hand Hibiki offered her. With a final nod, the two submerged under the water.

* * *

><p>Lucy had to quickly get over the initial shock of sharing the air supply with Hibiki, for the moment they broke blue, the reef began to form. The water wasn't deep at all, a bank that rose as high as a pool, and the water was pure and clean. The light seeping through waves danced like strings along the bottom, the sand lit up, but even more amazing was the array of rainbow corral.<p>

Sponges of deep purples and walls of thin veils of scarlet stood erected in the sand. Seaweeds, green and bristled, flowed in the current, stretching to the surface. Rocks were scattered along the sand, with multicolored fungus of algae and coral buttered across them.

Even more so amazing was the fish. Silver fish swam in a school, reflecting light like a disco ball, leaving stars in Lucy's eyes from the impact. Fish of all color and sizes swam through the coral, weaving through seaweed. Lucy caught sight of what looked to be an eel retreating through some hole in the coral reef's formation.

Another fish stirred from under the sand, sending up a c loud of debris as Lucy recognized it to be a flounder.

Lucy was so stunned by the sight, she forgot to breath.

She didn't remember to until Hibiki waved the mask in her face, drawing her attention from the reef to quickly accept air. Handing back the mask, she caught the signal of a thumbs up or down from Hibiki on whether she was enjoying herself or not.

The smile she gave him and the look in her eyes through the tinted goggles was enough of an answer, but for good measure she nodded enthusiastically.

Hibiki gripped at her hand and kicked off with his feet, Lucy doing to same. Swimming hand in hand, he brought her closer towards the reef, pointing out a crab that jumped sideways along the sand, scurrying away from the two.

Hibiki lifted an urchin, careful of the spikes, handing it off to Lucy. He pointed out coral and fish, and pulled Lucy over the reef until the reached the point where it dropped off into solid ocean.

Their luck, however, landed them in the midst of a school of fish. All varieties and sizes, the fish swam, ignorant of Lucy and Hibiki's presence. Lucy even brushed against one that seemed unbothered, unfazed by the foreigners.

She felt Hibiki's grip on her shoulder and turned, expecting him to be requesting air. She almost handed off the mask until she followed his motioning to look at what he was directing her towards.

Sea turtles.

Lucy held onto the mask, audibly gasping at the sight. A swarm of them, casually pushing through the water. Content with watching from afar, she was surprised when she felt Hibiki tug her towards them.

Unbothered, the turtles ignored the approaching duo. Hibiki somehow attracted one's curiosity for t to approach close enough from Lucy to pet at it's shell, running her fingers along the design of it.

* * *

><p>"Sea turtles! The odds!" Lucy laughed, throwing her head back as she shook it in disbelief. The sun was setting and the duo sat along at the end of the docks, their feet singing off the edge. The beach had cleared considerably, and the two were currently drying off, having discarded the scuba suits and now clad in their own bathing suits.<p>

While Lucy had gone on and on about the extraordinary sight that the reef was, Hibiki sat silently beside her, taking everything in. Realizing such, Lucy stopped talking, turning to smile at Hibiki.

"This...was amazing."

Hibiki laughed.

"So it was worth it that I got you in the water again?"

Lucy retorted by sticking out her tongue, maturely.

"Really, though...I've been here before, but never out to the reef and-"

"I could tell."

Lucy scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

"..."

"I'm just...admiring that you can express your excitement over it all so eloquently-"

"You're saying I talk to much?"

Hibiki laughed, "Not at all!"

Irritated, Lucy fumed, "If you want me to stop talking, then I'll just-"

The grip on Lucy's arm caught her mid sentence and when Hibiki's face loomed into hers, she stopped breathing "That's not it. I like hearing you talk."

Lucy was blushing a shade to match the sunset.

"But, now that I've finally got you to stop talking-" He smirked, Lucy feeling whatever heat not already present in her face rush to it at once.

Lucy slowly brought her hands up to Hibiki's arms, gripping them around as though to pull him off her, but hesitated. Hibiki leaned in closer, but just like Lucy froze. They sat for a moment in that position, before the former night came into mind and Lucy gulped.

_"I'm going to have you in the end, Lucy. When you're ready, when you're willing."_

Lucy blinked, watching Hibiki, holding her breath as she waited for the inevitable. Hibiki just smiled, suddenly, and she felt their grips reverse, Hibiki taking hold of her arm.

A moment later, she was tumbling to the side, into the water.

She meant to yell "bastard", but through the bubbles and water, it came out in a more muffled, "Bffmarh," and when she emerged, she had the gasp for air to clear her lungs from the failed attempt.

Hibiki was calmly floating beside her, grinning.

Lucy looked ready to murder.

"Do you just jump at the opportunity simply because it's there?"

Hibiki shrugged playfully.

"Maybe I just like Lucy's reaction."

He'd get her reaction alright.

"I was just starting to get dry!" She threatened through gritted teeth.

He had a death wish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I should mention right now...I have never been scuba diving, and don't know the first thing about it. Everything I mentioned is just what I recall from an old, incomplete memory of a certain episode of Boy Meets World (for anyone who rememebrs that show or even that episode) and even then, like I said, it's an old and incomplete memory XD

This chapter originally had no scuba, was more like a day at the beach and had a lot more references to the Tower of Heaven arc, with some more reminiscing on that and even a bit of angst. As I wrote it, though, scuba-ing kinda took over and the original concept was lost, so the chapter came out much lighter.

I will admit, even to me this chapter's tease felt straiend or forced...sorry about that. I can't promise the teases end soon (Sorry!) But...I can promise they end eventually T_T XD So, please wait patiently unitl that time lol I should update really soon~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	36. Fish Out of Water

Another double date! :3 This chapter is cute...to me. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~

* * *

><p>"Lucy!"<p>

Lucy sighed, stopping just before the guild hall door. She'd only stopped by to pick up something from Levy, otherwise this was a day off for her. She'd meant to be stealthy (If Natsu caught sight of her, she'd be pulled into a job and she was trying to avoid that right now), and she'd done a damn good job of it, too. Up until now.

"Lucy-! Where are you going?"

"Home, Happy," she mumbled in response as the blue cat hopped from his spot at the bar to approach Lucy. His wide eyes were curious.

"But, Lucy, don't you remember?"

"Hm?"

"You promised to go fishing with me!"

Lucy blinked, thinking. That's right! What was she even worrying about? Natsu wasn't here at the moment, he was still recovering from their last mission, where he'd consumed some flames that didn't much agree with his digestive track. Bedridden, he was expected to be out of action for another day or two, even with Wendy's healing.

Happy had been so worried for Natsu at the time that Lucy had, in an offer to cheer the cat up, promised to take him fishing.

Thing was, Natsu wasn't in any real danger, and the promise had slipped her mind the moment after she made it.

But, it hadn't slipped the mind of the exceed in question.

"Lucy! You forgot didn't you?" The cat cried.

"N-no, of course not, Happy!" She had completely forgotten.

"I just...w-well, Hibiki is coming into town today-" an idea came to mind. "Say, Happy...I know I promised we'd go fishing, but is it alright if someone else tags along?"

Happy blinked like he hadn't heard her.

"Ah! I'll ask Charle!"

"Th-that's not what I meant..."

* * *

><p>Lucy frowned, eyeing the row of fishers. To her right sat Hibiki, who blissfully looked perfectly in place, sitting at the bank with a pole in hand. To her left sat Happy and Charle (Wendy had offered to visit Natsu once more, and had urged Charle to accept Happy's proposition to fish, even though Charle currently wasn't fishing). They'd even asked Pantherlily if he wanted to join the party, but he declined in favor of sparring Gajeel instead.<p>

"S-sorry about this, I just had promised Happy I'd go fishing with him-"

"No, it's fine. You don't have to keep apologizing for every date, you know," Hibiki smiled.

"Charle, are you sure you don't want to fish, too?" Happy beamed, completely ignorant of Lucy and her date.

When it came to a date with Happy, Lucy felt she did need to apologize.

"Are you getting any bites, Happy?" Lucy asked, sparing Charle from having to shoot down Happy's fishing offers. Happy shook his head, disheartened. Lucy sighed, leaning back. Her pole was firmly planted in the ground, still with no bites. Happy would switch between intensely watching the water, which didn't stir a muscle, and turning his attention to Charle. Hibiki looked like he was sleeping with a smile, perfectly still with his pole in hand.

"Well, we're by water, but I think I'll call truce," Hibiki finally winked, Lucy startled by his implication. She swore that if she ended up in the water, whether it be Hibiki or even Happy's doing, someone was going to be skinned and turned into a hat.

"Is this the right time of day for fish to be biting?" Lucy questioned.

Happy shrugged.

"Wh-what do you mean, you're not sure? Don't you and Natsu fish here all the time!"

Happy continued to stare absently, and Lucy debated just walking away now.

"Oh! Happy, I think you caught something!" Charle suddenly exclaimed, Happy flipping as his pole jerked slightly.

"Lucy, Lucy, help!"

"It's your fish!"

Happy gripped at the pole and tugged, and suddenly whatever he had caught decided to fight back. Reeling him forward, Happy almost plummeted in, except Lucy was quick to grab his feet.

In an instant, white wings were up and Happy was yanking at the pole to bring up his catch. Lucy still held a grip on Happy, helping pull the exceed back as Hibiki and Charle watched, excited.

With a plop, something jumped from the water and the line slackened. Lucy tumbled completely backwards, Happy landing on her chest as his line threw it's catch beside them.

A piece of seaweed.

Irritated and now grass-stained, Lucy pushed Happy off her, rolling the blue cat to the side as she restrained from exploding on the cat, having gone through all that trouble only to be rewarded with seaweed.

"There isn't a lot of activity here," Hibiki provided, trying to make light of the situation. Charle was giggling.

"Maybe, we should split up and cover more of the bank!" Hibiki proclaimed. Lucy raised a brow.

"Charle and I will go this way!"

Lucy exhaled, shaking her head slightly. Of course Happy would jump at the opportunity to be alone with Charle.

Surprisingly, Charle didn't argue, seemingly agreeing to the plan.

"Right, we'll go this way," Hibiki offered, and the two split.

* * *

><p>"Why did you want to split up, anyway?" Lucy questioned, smirking at Hibiki as the trudged along the shore, stepping over cattails and other riverbank weeds.<p>

"I felt it the duty, from one man to the other, to provide an opportunity where he could be alone with his prospective mate."

Lucy cocked a brow.

"That, and I thought you would kill him if we stayed a moment longer."

Grudgingly, Lucy couldn't deny the fact, and laughed.

"Sure it wasn't just so we could be alone?" Lucy teased, not meaning anything behind it. Hibiki, however, played along with the innuendo, pulling at Lucy's waist for that she spun into him.

"Why? What did you want to do to me once we were alone?"

Blushing, Lucy looked away, stammering, "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

Hibiki just smiled, letting Lucy go and walking on, which only left the blonde stellar mage baffled and rooted to the spot.

"Come on, there's a spot over here that looks alright."

* * *

><p>"Lucy-!"<p>

Lucy frowned, staring across the wide bank. Directly across from her, Happy stood, jumping and waving, with a faint Charle beside him. Hibiki stifled a laugh at the irony.

"So much for alone time," Hibiki cooed suggestively, to which Lucy blushed madly at.

"I-I never said anything about that-"

Hibiki unraveled his line, giving it a light toss as the bait sank into the still water. Distantly, Lucy could see Happy had done the same.

"Shame Happy only had two polls," Hibiki noted out loud.

"Well, it was originally only supposed to be me and Happy..."

"Did you want a go at this?" Hibiki asked. Lucy blinked.

"Me?"

"Unless Happy heard me," Hibiki joked dryly.

Lucy didn't respond, instead stepping cautiously towards Hibiki. He stood just where the bank dipped, awkwardly gripping his shoes on the angled ground. Lucy stepped carefully until she was beside Hibiki, to which he handed her the pole, gripping his own fingers around hers so that her back pressed against his chest.

"Hold it like this, you grip here and...here," Hibiki spoke, level sounding and completely unfazed by their close proximity. Lucy was thankful Hibiki was behind her, because she was blushing now harder than before.

"If you feel a tug, pull up a bit to hook it," and with that final advice, Hibiki released Lucy, stepping back.

Thankful that the contact had been quick, Lucy inwardly sighed relief. Unfortunately for her, no matter how brief the moment had been, the exceed had seen everything.

From across the pond, she could make out Happy's faint, "He lllllllikes her!"

"Damn cat..!" She muttered.

* * *

><p>Lucy jumped the moment her pole jolted slightly.<p>

"Hibiki..."

Without warning, the pole yanked hard, the line whipping around in circles. In an instant, Hibiki had gripped around Lucy, his fingers swallowing her own as he leaned over from behind her. Lucy didn't have time to react to their sudden contact, and she felt herself being pulled forward, frantic to both grip onto the pole and at the same time let it go.

"Watch up, Lucy! Try to reel her back!" Hibiki hissed in her ear, and Lucy tried to do so as told. But, it was hard trying to perform the motion he'd taught her, especially with a looming figure crashed against her back and an opposing force fighting her every move.

Lucy's shoes dug into the mud, and she found herself being dragged forward, leaning dangerously close to the water. Hibiki tried to tug her back upright, releasing one hand from the pole to grip at Lucy's waist.

Happy and Charle remained oblivious of the activity as just at that moment, they, too, got a bite. Frantically, Happy jumped as Charle warned him to reel the bite in before it got away. Struggling, both couples fought their respective captures, Happy's being far less troublesome than Lucy's was.

Lucy swore she heard the pole snapping.

"Lucy, be careful!" Hibiki warned, his voice as terrified and eager as she felt. Lucy breathed a quick, "Mn!" Gripping tighter as she felt her palms burn from the wood, gripping raw as friction worked against her.

Hibiki tried to rock with her, jerking at the pole and line. Swaying back in forth with Hibiki thrusting at her back, Lucy suddenly felt very conscious of their situation. Blushing, she nearly burst out laughing, just as her foot gave in, the bank abruptly steepening.

"Lucy!"

Falling forward, Lucy let completely go of the pole, throwing her arms out in front of her to soften her fall. She felt Hibiki quickly grip at her waist, throwing her to the side, and she heard the splash.

Lucy had landed, on hands and knees, firmly in the mud of the bank, while Hibiki, who had thrown her back to avoid the river, was half in the water and half out, sitting awkwardly on his bank with murky water soaking from his torso down, his knees awkwardly sticking out of the water.

Lucy stared at him, then watched the pole, line, and catch sink within the waters, victoriously free.

She burst out laughing, Hibiki standing and joining her in laughter.

From across the water, they heard Happy and Charle cheering loudly, "We caught one! we caught one!"

Lucy, her laughs finally dispersing, took the hand which Hibiki offered her.

"We're not really cut out for fishing, huh?"

Lucy stood, trying to brush the mud stains off of her. They weren't so much on her clothes as they were her legs and arms. She grinned at Hibiki, who was soaked awkwardly in most areas and dry in others.

"You didn't pull me into the water this time!"

Hibiki scoffed at her observation.

"The opposite, this time, I guess." He grinned at her, and Lucy smiled appreciatively back at him.

"Lucy-! Did you see? Charle and I caught one!" Happy and Charle flew from across the river, a dangling fish in paw (a little thing, no larger than a sardine at best, Lucy noted). Approaching the two, Happy stopped, hovering just above them.

"What happened? You two look terrible!"

Lucy, irritated, restrained from retaliating at the cat.

"You two were supposed to be fishing!" Happy sighed, and Lucy nearly snapped. What was he implying they had done instead?

"Good job, Happy," Hibiki complimented, completely ignoring Happy's last comments, which also irked Lucy.

"Ah, thank you!" Happy chirped, also forgetting his own implications.

Lucy just mumbled under her breadth, treading up the bank and grumbling a promise to herself to never go fishing with Happy again.

Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts: Charle originally wasn't in this chapter. The concept was supposed to be a tranquil, peaceful date, but I tried to pull away from that because it came across more as another baby-sitting date, with Happy in place of Asuka. I almost did include Pantherlily, but that woul've been too many third wheels and what not... Happy's character was fun to write...

Don't ask what knid of fire Natsu ate...I just needed him out of the picture XD (Truth hurts...)

Alright, that's this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! I'll update soon!


	37. Rumors

Sooo~ I'm obsessed with the Avengers right now (Yes, I'm one of those people lol) Specifically, Hawkeye (Jeremy Renner...)

On related news~ This chapter is a little different than previous chapters; it's not a noticeable difference in writing, I hope, just to me it stands out...Anyway, it's one of those few chapters that aims for humor more than fluffy romance, but I hope you enjoy it anyway~ *crosses fingers*

Warning: Mild harsh language

Disclaimer: I own nothing~ (Another un-related note...Hibiki was in this week's chapter! I'm just waiting for him to...actually do something...)

* * *

><p>Blue Pegasus consistently remains a large and popular guild, specifically with the women demographic. It's not the strongest guild in Fiore, though to call it weak also is an injustice. Master Bob built the guild's reputation up and kept it a respectable guild throughout the years.<p>

It was within the last decade or so that the guild really took off in popularity. This jump in membership has largely been linked towards the additions of a few mages in particular, particularly the Trimens.

Among them, the one most associated with the membership rises is Hibiki. His affiliation with the guild has contributed the greatest, though he humbly comments to remain oblivious to such a link.

Any woman questioned among Blue Pegasus will provide their personal guess as to Hibiki's preference in a woman. Ask a brunette, she'll say as much, and a blonde, or a red head, and so on. Sporty girls claim he hates girls that are too prissy, and the modest with promote that he likes a fine, mature woman. No one has the same opinion as to what Hibiki prefers, and none have any confirmed factual evidence to support as much.

This has sparked several estimations and even fights between the women of Blue Pegasus, and some outsiders, on what kind of woman Hibiki likes. The broad question has also instigated the formation of roughly eighteen (last confirmed) legends pertaining to Hibiki, concerning females and the preference. In the end, the best conclusion anyone can muster from the sample size of interviews is Hibiki likes women in general.

Hibiki himself turned a blind eye to these rumors and legends. He wasn't interested in confirming or even denying the speculations, nor did he bother to clarify anything. He'd caught wind of a few of them, mind you, but he never took any of them serious. He treated every woman he met with the same servitude that each deserved, and he didn't discriminate against any either. The women of his guild, and outside of it, weren't too bothered by it, either, and no matter how skeptical they were towards Hibiki through legends and gossip, the moment he presented himself in the equation, physically, they forgot all about those reserves.

It would have gone on as such, until one day Hibiki overheard that the legends concerning him no longer were just about him.

* * *

><p>"I hear he's got a girlfriend."<p>

"One?"

"Just one!"

The gathered girls gasped, several throwing their sparkling manicured hands over their glossed lips in horror.

"Is it serious?"

"It is, isn't it?" One girl wailed, which sent others into a frenzy.

"Is she pretty?" Another demanded, angry.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her."

"I have! Or, at least, a friend of my cousin's did. He says she's hideous!"

"I heard she's pretty."

"Huge boobs."

Everyone nodded in agreement. That seemed to be the only consistent detail any of them had confirmed.

"Well, who is she?"

"A mage."

"Of Blue Pegasus?"

"She's not one of us!"

Several girls swooned, others violently stomping their feet. This was unheard of! Hibiki had been snatched by a single bimbo's selfish desires?

"She must have him under some charm!"

"I knew he was acting different! He doesn't greet me the same as before!"

"He rejected my offer to go to the resort together the other week!"

"It's all her fault! This dumb girl, whoever she is!"

"There's no way she's prettier than any of us, right..?"

"And she's not even of Blue Pegasus!"

"Hm? Who isn't?"

The girls froze, Hibiki's voice carrying over them. The bravest of the gathered finally swallowed, mustering enough courage to speak, "Hibiki! When did you get back in town?"

"Yesterday. I'm actually heading towards the requests for a job right now. Have any of you seen Ren and Eve?"

Some of the girls smiled at the mention of the other two charming members of Blue Pegasus, while the more Hibiki-faithful followers eyed Hibiki up and down, still judging in their minds the weight of the horrible crime that was Hibiki's possible girlfriend.

Hibiki, meanwhile oblivious, didn't catch wind of any of the tension, and took the group's silence to mean that none of them had seen his two partners.

Shrugging it off, Hibiki waved a curt farewell and took his leave.

The moment he was gone, the group turned on itself.

"He's definitely with someone else!"

"How could he! Who is she?"

"That bitch!"

* * *

><p>"Say, Hibiki..?"<p>

Hibiki looked up from his plate, Lucy having no even touched hers. They were sitting at a small cafe, outside on an iron welded table and chairs with a quaint umbrella shading them. The restaurant was a small, local chain that remained quite popular in Magnolia through it's simple food and timeless charm, still appearing to Lucy as it had seven years ago.

The food was just as good as Lucy had promised it was, but Hibiki thought maybe it wasn't, considering as much hype as Lucy had built surrounding it, she had yet to touch her own dish.

"Is something wrong?" Obviously.

"Do you...you're not, well..."

Hibiki just eyed her, waiting for the question.

"You...Do you only date girls with a superiority complex and dominatrix background? B-because I'm not into that stuff-!"

Lucy hiccupped when Hibiki burst out laughing.

"Wh-what? Where did you hear that?"

Lucy pouted in defense, blushing as she admitted, "I-I heard some things..."

"From who?"

"...Mira."

A potential sabotage?

"Sh-she just mentioned them..! She said she'd read about it, just some casual things that appeared in Sorcerer's Weekly..."

Hibiki smirked, intrigued by Lucy's genuine concern.

" 'them'..? There's more rumors?"

Lucy blushed.

"M-maybe, but...that one seemed the most logical."

"R-really? What exactly do you think of me? How bad were the others..."

Lucy quickly found interest in her plate, avoiding the question.

"Th-this is really good! Still, after all these years!"

"H-hang on a second! Exactly how many of these rumors are there?"

"...eighteen."

"Eighteen? All about me?"

"Well, your preference in women...at least, there was eighteen that Mira had read..."

"Huh...what were the other seventeen, then?"

Lucy choked.

"Wh-what..?"

Smirking, Hibiki leaned back in his patio chair, smugly. "Go on. Ask me about the others. I'll confirm them if they're true."

* * *

><p>"You prefer shapely girls, with a small voice and light opinion."<p>

"I don't have any preference physically. Every woman has a charming voice unique to themselves, and contrarily I enjoy hearing any variety of opinion they have."

"Strong women with a sense of independence and a hard-to-catch exterior."

"I suppose I wouldn't want her to be too submissive, but I would respect her wishes if she truly wanted to be left alone."

Somehow, Lucy couldn't believe that last part. Frowning, she watched Hibiki just smile, answering her questions like some pageant portion.

"Cosplayers?"

"Role play isn't bad," he winked. Lucy scowled.

"Leg fetishes?"

"Me or her?"

"Tsunderes? Genki girls? Cougars? Stellar Spirit Mages?"

"I enjoy seeing a different side to a woman. As long as I feel needed. Women are like wine, finer with age. And...maybe yes to the last one."

Lucy rolled her eyes, giving up. Throwing her hands up in defeat, she retreated.

"I'm not sure I have any closer to an idea of what kind of women you prefer now than I did before!"

Hibiki leaned in, propping his chin on his hands.

"If you wanted to know what kind of girl I like, you could just ask me."

Lucy, still frowning, gave in, inhaling deeply as she set her hands in her lap.

"Alright, then. What kind of girl do you like?"

Hibiki pretended to think on it for a moment.

"Well...she has to be intelligent, or else we'd never be able to hold a conversation. Some humor, else she's too strict...And she has to care a lot. About her friends, her self. Infinite love," he quoted. Lucy just smiled.

"She sounds perfect. Too good for you, in any case."

"You really are."

Lucy, startled, dropped her fork. Using the excuse, she immediately jumped to bend for it, but Hibiki beat her to it, gracing her fingers as he lifted the utensil to her. Blushing, Lucy could only respond with a whispered, "Thanks."

Flustered and with nothing to retort, Lucy avoided looking at Hibiki, well aware that he was grinning directly at her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a group of Blue Pegasus branded females huddled behind a bush, brimming red with anger and letting off such a wrathful aura that several bystanders, who noticed the odd group, felt heat emitting from the girls and quickly walked on. Several had taken notes throughout the eavesdropping, all on Hibiki's word-for-word confirmation on his ideal type, while others were still nit-picky analyzing the blonde date of his.<p>

"Did you see the rack on her?"

"Unforgiveable!"

"Look at the guild mark, on her hand! She's a Fairy Tail Mage!"

"No fair, she isn't that much prettier than me!"

"She's kinda pretty..."

"She's bewitching him, for sure! It's definitely a charm!"

* * *

><p>It was still light out as Hibiki walked Lucy home. Their date had been more of a luncheon date, if anything, and the sky was still a bright orange, that reflectively glistened on the river beside them.<p>

"You never told me what kind of guy you're into."

Lucy pondered a moment.

"A sensible guy...someone intelligent, a bit sensitive..."

"He sounds too good to be true!" Hibiki scoffed.

"Maybe," Lucy laughed, shaking her head at the mock hurt in Hibiki's face.

"Hey, hey!"

Lucy stuck out her tongue, Hibiki growling in mock irritation as he made a move to threaten pushing her into the river. Well aware of the severity of such a threat, Lucy yelped, just as Hibiki griped her waist, but rather than push, he pulled her off the wall, swinging her around him. Lucy squealed out a demand to be set down, to which Hibiki laughed at, ignoring.

All these playful actions only amplified the jealousy in the eyes of the spying mages, who were biting at paper and near ready to tear the unsuspecting stellar mage to pieces, if they could so much as get their hands on her.

They almost foamed at the mouth when Hibiki left the blonde outside her apartment, with a kiss on her hand. He was such a gentleman, they swooned. And that blonde was an undeserving witch!

* * *

><p>"Nothing he said described her!"<p>

The others nodded, contemplating all they'd seen in Magnolia.

"She has a sexy figure, and a nice face, but nothing none of us couldn't compete with!"

"Did you see her at the Tournament? Weak!"

"She's too young for him! She hasn't changed, in seven years, the rumors say. M-maybe that's why!"

"He only likes her for her youth!"

Nods of approval.

"She's definitely bewitching him!"

More nodding.

"Or maybe she's genuine, unlike you hags."

Several heads nodded in agreement, until one girl flinched, catching on to the statement.

"H-hey! What-?"

All the girls jumped upon seeing, in the flesh, Hibiki, accompanied by Ren and Eve (Who presumably was the one to speak).

"You're not as pretty when you look down upon others," Eve added, the comment met with audible gasps of horror.

"Green isn't a good color for you," Ren glared.

"Judging someone without meeting them isn't fair, or lovely. Both of which are standards that all mages of Blue Pegasus live by. So, not only are you disgracing yourself, but the very guild's name, with your actions."

The proposed leader of the group winced, visibly hurt, before retaliating, "W-wait! How did you even know..? A-and you're the one, fraternizing with the enemy-"

"Fairy Tail is an enemy?" Eve snapped. "Last I knew, they were a legal guild composed of mages just like yourselves, bonding together through magic and the common fight for survival."

Hibiki tapped at his temple, "I was aware of you all following us. Archive, remember? For someone who proclaims to know me so well, you should have thought that one out..."

In a true showing of cruel wickedness, the three stared down the girls, who bitterly swallowed any remarks and retreated, haughtily exiting the guild.

"Maybe we were a bit too harsh," Eve sighed.

"I-I hate to see a woman cry," Ren added detachedly.

Hibiki said nothing, simply watching after the girls.

"I don't care what others say about me...but, the moment they bring Lucy into it, it's no longer just about me."

And that, he wouldn't stand for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts; to start, I tried to show the other sides of Hibiki that I'd felt I'd been drifting from (The let's-get-dangerous-side and the flirtatious-host-personality). The bitchy girls were fun to write, sorry if they were too out of place...I tried to run on the Hibiki rumors thing~ Key word= Tried.

The end, Hibiki is really harsh, but for once I don't feel that is totally OOC...maybe. I enjoyed bringing Eve and Ren back ;)

I should mention, cuz it's been a few chapters since I did so-Alerters and Readers and Reviewers! Thank you! Checking my email and still getting alerts and faves+ just...I feel as excited seeing those as I do seeing Hibiki in this week's chapter ;p (It's a lot, believe me lol)

Anyway, that's it! See you all next chapter, hope you enjoyed this one!


	38. Fantasia

So, here it finally is. To be honest, I'm not very happy with this chapter (When am I ever?). I hope you all enjoy it...I've been suffering a bit of inspiration-lack for this story, so currently I'm kind of stalled where I'm at...Hopefully, I'll push through it cause I'm almost half way through (Long time coming...)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Fantasia, once the pride of Magnolia as the harvesting season drew to a close, always was centered by Fairy Tail. So much, that out of sheer loyalty, once Twilight Ogre moved in, the tradition was lost (Not that Twilight Ogre were even ones to put on a show for the common people, being as antisocial as they were). With the return of the rise in Fairy Tail, it wasn't even a debated revival the moment someone suggested they host Fantasia once again.<p>

Makarov had instantly jumped into the lead of preparations (Any excuse for a party or celebration was all it required to get Makarov hyped). Everyone were rushing to complete jobs, to pocket a bit more change as well as return in time for the event. With so few members, everyone was required to perform and attend. Even Laxus had a part.

The only draw back was that since Lucy would be forced to perform, she wasn't exactly open to spend the parade or festival with a date. Hibiki nonetheless insisted on coming. As log as they were both there, and he saw her, it was a date as far as he was concerned, so he told her.

With one problem settled, however, another had sprouted.

* * *

><p>"It's impossible," Mira cheered brightly.<p>

A moment later, she burst into hysterics.

"D-don't cry, Mira! We'll pull through," Max tried to calm her, but this only spurred her tears further. Elfman quickly became aware of this, and through his own manly tears, demanded his sister stop crying.

"M-master, do something," Warren muttered to Makarov, who sat upon the bar casually.

He, too, burst into tears.

Lucy, having just entered with Hibiki right behind her (It was the day of the festival, only a few hours before the famed parade). Startled, she approached the growing crowd of concerned mages, turning to Nab for answers.

"What's wrong with Mira and Master?"

"There's just no way we can pull off Fantasia this year around. It was too last minute, we're too low on man power. M-maybe next year..."

"S-so we're supposed to just go and tell everyone of Magnolia that?"

Nearby mages winced, some biting their lips at the unavoidable predicament. Just when the town was accepting them once again, too...

"We can't!" Everyone turned to face Lucy.

"I-I mean, look at last time! We managed to pull through and put on Fantasia, despite all our injuries and the Thunder Hall..."

Several nodded, but a few were still skeptical.

"We had a bit more of a notice then, though...We're just less organized this year, everyone is running around with no idea on what is completed or not."

"Ah, could I be of service?"

Everyone turned to look at Hibiki, peering from behind Lucy.

"I think I could be of help..."

"That's generous of you, young man," Makarov spoke, all traces of tears gone. "Though I'm afraid this is a matter of Fairy Tail-"

"Wait! I have an idea!"

Everyone turned to Lucy, who had ran from the group towards Reedus.

"Reedus, can I borrow some paper?"

Reedus lent Lucy a piece, handing over a pen as well. With a few scribbles, Lucy jotted something down, then turned on her heels towards Mira.

"Mirajane, I'd like to post a request!"

Mira sniffled. "Lucy..?"

"A job request, Mira." Mira took the paper from Lucy, smirking, "Alright. I'll add it to the books."

Everyone, still silent as they watched Lucy, gave each other skeptical looks, just as Lucy turned around and walked back to Hibiki.

"Here. There's a job, I think you'd be perfect for it! The reward isn't a lot, but the client is pretty desperate..."

Hibiki took the paper from Lucy, laughing when he read it.

_Mage wanted; skilled in organization (Archive preferred); Help wanted in aiding Fairy Tail; Details, see client_

_ Reward; Gratefulness of client_

Lucy spun around, smiling at Makarov.

"It's alright if it's like this, right, master?"

Makarov chuckled.

"If the mage accepts it."

Hibiki smirked, "I'll take it."

It was Mira who sighed, ruining the mood.

"I'm not sure the help of one person will change too much."

"I'll try my best. Besides, I never do a job without my team," Hibiki winked.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Fantasia!"<p>

The cheers roared as fireworks split the air, lighting up Magnolia in an array of colors as music bursts throughout. Wooden floats, designed by Laki, strolled through the streets, calling for attention. Onlookers stood on boxes and shoulders, climbing up street poles and windows to glimpse at the parade. The moon looked dull in comparison.

Leading the way was none other than the poster girl Mirajane, seated on a float that Elfman pulled himself, his beast form a frightening figure that terrified and amazed the children and adults alike. Mira waved, winking at the crowd between transformations, tiny teases and quirks to amuse the younger crowd.

Behind them was Macao and Natsu, spouting flames that wrote designs above them. Romeo tagged along, marching beside his father with the occasional addition of his own flames.

On a float behind the trio was Jet, running circles around Droy who weighted the whole cart down, stuffing his face with small candies he'd snuck onto the float.

Somewhere down the line, even the Raijinshu were participating, with Evergreen letting out sparkling fairy dust as Bixlow put on a light show with his babies. Fried had rune-written himself into something terrifying, a form that rivaled Elfman's, which he topped the float in.

If the float Gray and Juvia had occupied seven years ago resembled a castle, then this one was a mini kingdom. A miniature village continued under the ice sculptured castle, at which the ice king and water queen waved from. Juvia sent a stream of water into the air, Gray mixing his own ice into it to create a sky fountain.

Peculiarly enough, snow also rained down upon the float, and blonde prince stepping out from behind one of the castle's columns, onto the platform, waving at the crowd.

"Huh? Is he from Fairy Tail..?"

"Th-that's Eve, of Blue Pegasus!"

"Look! He's not the only one!"

Gray smirked as he turned to retort at Eve.

"You guys really came through. How'd you get here so fast?"

"Don't underestimate the Christina," Eve grinned.

"Juvia is also happy Eve and the others came!" Inwardly, though, she cried at not being alone with Gray on the float.

"Blue Pegasus isn't the only one, you know."

Gray jumped back with a flock of birds, glistening transparently, flew by.

"I-ice birds..? That means..."

Gray cringed as Lyon stepped into view.

"You really think Ren wouldn't invite Sherry, or inform her of Fairy Tail's predicament?"

Completely walking past Gray, Lyon stepped directly towards Juvia, extending a hand.

"Juvia, you look like a queen right now, but if you joined Lamia Scale, I'd treat you like one every day!"

"Oi, st-stop that!"

"J-Juvia only wants to be Gray's queen!"

* * *

><p>Lucy smirked, shaking her head in disbelief at the turnout of the year. From her perch a top the float, she could see Sherry getting into some possession competition with Bixlow, his sith magic versus her doll. Jura peculiarly enough was with Laki, a battle of quick-draw structural builds taking place, Lisanna giggling beside the two. She could catch sight of the scattered mages weaved throughout the parade, mixed with her own guild mates.<p>

Erza was behind her, putting on a show of ex-quipping. And towering behind her was the grand finale float, with Makarov goofily dancing a top, Asuka cheering from his shoulders, with a worrisome Alzack standing beside them like the protective parent he was assigned to be.

Bisca, also watching the trio, sighed. She could trust the trio, but if any slip up occurred, she was not beneath turning a sniper rifle against her husband and master. She turned back tot he crowd, waving her ribbon in hand as they cheered at the trio of girls. Levy jumped beside Lucy.

"It's just like last time!" She squealed.

"Oi, be careful up here! If you fall, it's not like I'm going to catch you!" Came the gruff warning from beside the float. Lucy, as well as Levy, looked to notice Gajeel, aloofly walking alongside the tiered float, designed like a glittery pink float to showcase the femininity of Fairy Tail. Levy muttered some remark about not having asked him to, but Lucy caught the blush and giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

Lucy turned around, Hibiki stepping up from the bottom of the float to the top stage, giving a quick wave to the crowd (which garnered swoons from the females present) before making his way to Lucy.

"Nothing," Lucy winked at the secret, to which Hibiki gave a questioning look but didn't ask any further. Instead, he tapped at his temple, speaking out loud.

"How's your end of the parade coming along, Ren?"

A screen appeared, a map of the parade and the order of the floats with floating heads representing the tracking members. Ren blinked at the top of the map, the very last float, and his response came as a quick, clear, "We're set."

"Wendy?" Hibiki asked, again receiving a response of "Yes!"

"I'll alert you when the finale takes place!" Hibiki promised, dropping the line before turning back to Lucy.

"You really pulled it off," Lucy smirked. "We couldn't have done it without your help, you know?"

Hibiki shrugged modestly.

"It wasn't all me...The rest of Blue Pegasus helped, and even Lamia Scale came!"

Judging from the commotion up ahead, taking place on the ice float, Lucy wasn't so sure everyone felt the same way as Hibiki as far as gratefulness towards Lamia Scale's unexpected aid.

* * *

><p>Hibiki's contribution to the miracle of pulling off Fantasia hadn't stopped at simply providing man power. What Hibiki really had equated was organization. Through Archive, Hibiki could promptly provide time lines and completion bars for all float projects. Like a fine-run assembly line, he had the entire guild turned upside down in a productive fashion.<p>

Fairy Tail deserved most of the credit, however, what with going beyond human limits to complete the parade and festival. With the speed and pace they worked at, Lucy considered that constructing an entire town wasn't out of the question between the small guild and the hired help. Everyone put in all the magic they had to securing the floats and attractions, and Lucy stood dumbfounded, perplexed to the side as everyone did their best-only for a moment, though, before she too called for her more reliable spirits to aid the parade.

And here they were, marching down the streets of Magnolia just like seven years ago. Only this time, it wasn't just Fairy Tail, and they were a smaller guild but a bigger parade. It was like a picture from all those years ago, brought to life, and it was a completely different sight, all at once. And Lucy knew Hibiki couldn't take all the credit, but he deserved some.

"Thank you," she responded, genuinely. Hibiki just smiled, like he always did.

Suddenly, from up front, there was a large, thunderous crack, followed by a flash of lights that resembled lightning.

"That's the signal! Places, everyone!"

* * *

><p>At the end of the line, the crowds having shifted to follow the floats and circling them, all which had stopped. For a moment, every light was turned off. Natsu held back his fire and Levy and Evergreen stopped illuminating the sky. Everyone in Fairy Tail, and the few extra help, seemed to disappear. The crowd tried to look through the blackout, but saw no one and nothing.<p>

Suddenly, a voice could be heard. The finale float slowly came to life with candles that circled around a single Mirajane, singing to the crowd.

People swayed with her voice, reminded at the pure miracle that was her, as well as everyone else's, return after seven years. At the chorus, Mira's voice seemed to pick up, supported by backing vocals as a choir of Fairy Tail mages were revealed several tiers above Mira. Beam lights provided by Bixlow's babies supplied such.

Then, in a sudden burst of light, the float came back alive. Fireworks shot straight up, shaped into the mark of Fairy Tail and of flowers and dragons. A pillar of fire roared from behind the float, and through a smoke cover came water and ice. Lucy, alongside Erza and Levy, appeared and contributed in their own individual ways tot he spectacular light show. Alzack and Bisca, with a cheery Asuka between them, shot into the sky deafening bullets of light.

And then the master came out, and in a spectacular show, shed light on everyone, like casting his great Fairy Law, which only blinded the entire town in a coat of bright white light.

* * *

><p>The entire sight was so mesmerizing and so dauntingly beautiful that Lucy racked her brain, missing half the show, trying to just think up the words to describe it rather than enjoy it. She did, however, manage to notice the arm that slinked around her shoulder.<p>

"I can't imagine any other guild pulling this off but Fairy Tail."

Lucy smirked.

"It's beautiful...but, it still doesn't seem right..."

As if speaking on cue, the accident occurred. Whether it was on purpose or accident, not that either claim mattered, Natsu's foot collided with something solid, cold, and metal. Gajeel would claim he was the victim, but, again, none of that mattered. And all in an instant, the fire had turned from up towards the sky to directed towards an unsuspecting crowd. Cana, who had avoided the entire parade in favor of booth beers, made an appearance only to scold Natsu for causing panic, which resulted in some unlucky fellow knocking over her drink in hand.

Her directed card magic retribution meant for the dragon slayer would instead hit Fried, who was clear in the other direction (Her judgment and aim impaired by alcohol...maybe)

And in the blink of an eye, the fantastic finale turned into some Fairy Tail Tournament all over again. Makarov sat crying, realizing the damage report and repair bills he was bound to receive in the morning, and Mira felt compelled to continue singing, her back to the battle behind her.

Lucy sighed, shaking her head as her and Hibiki inched ever so slowly away from the feud.

"This is a Fairy Tail show..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random facts; I needed to somehow work the fact that this was a date, but faced the problem that Lucy would be performing in the show. Needing to get Lucy and Hibiki together, I went with the obvious "Put Hibiki in the show!"

Unfortunately, doing so didn't seem completely right without adding in others, and so others got involved, like Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus (The two 'friendly-terms' guilds...) But, to me, it kind of takes away from the parade itself. I feel like I should have made it more spectacular, but I guess I got too drained and left most of it up to your imagination T_T Sorry...

Anyway, I hope you'll forgive me! The next chapters are better, I think (Don't I always?) and hopefully I'll be rejuvenated with romantic fluffy-inspiration (I have a chick flick stash reserved just for this occasion ;3) So, bare with me, I'll make it up to you! :3 Until next chapter!


	39. S'more?

Sorry, sorry! This update took awhile didn't it? I didn't mean to! Anyway, this chapter is fluffy and kinda...idk, it's a bit hollow to me..? But the end sets up for the next couple of dates actually, and things pick up a bit with those ;3 Hope you enjoy! (Rushing to post this now~!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Lucy swung the door open, a playful smile plastered on her face that immediately caught Hibiki's attention.<p>

"What are the plans for tonight?"

Lucy hummed a quick tune to herself, walking across her living room towards the open counter. Hibiki took note that she wasn't dressed up at all. A pair of shorts and a worn sweater, with not a sign of socks or shoes in sight.

Lucy tossed something at Hibiki, to which he caught upon impulse before he even knew what it was.

"Cards?"

"We're staying in tonight," she winked. Hibiki raised a brow as to ask what the occasion was.

"We've been out too much. Restaurants and resorts. So, tonight, we're staying in. And I'm going to pay you back for that night of poker!"

Hibiki chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't think you want to challenge me at poker. If I recall right, I won that night."

Lucy blushed, the memory returning in full, before coughing, brushing it off.

"Well, fine, then. Ever play war?"

* * *

><p>War consisted of splitting the deck in half evenly and flipping the cards over, one at a time, in a show off of the highest card. It was pure luck, and one game seemed to go on forever. A streak of wins would favor Lucy, and then turn on her and Hibiki would gain the upper hand, only for it to constantly go back and forth.<p>

"Seven!"

"I have a seven, too...What does that mean?"

"You draw three upside down, and then we flip a fourth card and whoever has the highest wins all the cards."

They did so. Lucy won.

"Yes! I got to keep...a four, an ace and a king. That king is good! What did I win from you?"

Hibiki flipped to reveal three perfect twos.

Lucy pouted.

"And the game goes on like this until one of us runs out of cards?"

Lucy smiled, nodding.

"I was going to ask what else you had planned in mind, but I guess this game really will take up the entire date," Hibiki joked, though a part of him believed it wasn't a joke at all.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later and beyond irritated with no clear winner, Lucy finally threw in the towel, clinging to Plue, who she'd summoned, and exclaiming that they should try something else.<p>

"Are you hungry?" She asked suddenly, feeling like a negligent host.

Hibiki stood with Lucy, already approaching the kitchen ahead of her in an attempt to cut her off from having to serve him. A true gentleman never made a woman wait solely on him.

"I'll prepare us something," he offered, and before Lucy could interject, he'd already opened her pantry.

To find it practically barren.

"Natsu and Happy stopped by the other day. I-I'd been meaning to restock it, you see, but then..."

Hibiki pulled out the only two contents of the pantry, trying to smile despite the situation.

"It's fine. We'll make do with..." He frowned, "graham crackers and marshmallows..."

"I might, actually, have chocolate in the fridge!" Lucy grinned.

"Well, that's perfect," Hibiki chuckled, "We'll make s'mores!"

* * *

><p>The first s'mores came out a complete disaster. Improvising with an open flame, the marshmallows burned and crisped into a gooey mess that refused to stay between the crackers, and the chocolate, once warmed by the marshmallows, also refused to stay squarely squished between the two. A sticky mess of mangled crumbs and melted mush, the s'mores fell apart quicker than neither Hibiki nor Lucy could handle, resulting in several failed attempts landing on the counter, to which Plue would beat the two to.<p>

Finally, Lucy managed to neatly condense a perfect s'mores together, but in her victorious gloat, lost it as Hibiki playfully snatched it from her, devouring it instantly.

Beyond irritated, Lucy almost called out Loki, until Hibiki apologized by giving Lucy his own, to which she remarked it wasn't as good as hers but would do (Truth was, it looked better than hers, but she wouldn't admit as much).

After about two s'mores, the duo were full. Clean up was a mess, but Hibiki offered, or rather insisted, to do it alone. Lucy paused a moment before something came into mind, and she jumped from the counter stool.

"Wait here, alright? I have to get something-!"

Hibiki didn't bother retorting where exactly was he going to go, but curiously he waited as Lucy disappeared to her room, before appearing again, something in hand.

"I meant to give this back to you, you see, but every time, it slipped my mind, or seeing you was out of the blue, and so...here."

His jacket.

Hibiki smiled, Lucy holding the blazer out to him. He grabbed at it, before pushing it back towards Lucy.

"Hold on to it a little bit longer. You probably need it more than I do."

Lucy was about to say something back, but Hibiki cut her off by walking right past her, towards the card deck, left on the floor.

"Still want to challenge me to poker?"

Lucy smirked.

"Don't we need at least four to play?"

Hibiki shrugged, pointing to Plue.

"That makes three. It's fine."

"That's still only three! And what makes you think Plue can play?"

* * *

><p>Settling himself back onto the couch, Hibiki handed Lucy a cola. She popped the cap easily, sipping while noticing Hibiki just starring at her. What was unnerving was when he gave her that smile that clearly read he'd thought of something devious.<p>

"What?" She accused.

And like the professional poker player he was, he instantly dropped the smile to look nonchalantly innocent.

"Nothing."

Lucy didn't take her eyes off of him.

"Lucy.." He pleaded, leaning in. Seated side by side on the couch, and already pushed against the armchair, Lucy couldn't exactly escape him. She did, however, hold her drink in front of her protectively. He wouldn't try anything so long as he respected her and her house enough to avoid having her spill her drink.

Hibiki clearly thought about that because his hand reached for her bottle and brought it down, slowly placing it on the floor and careful not to tip it. Her defense gone, Lucy tried backing up the armchair, which brought her arms behind her and, mistakenly, exposed her body undefended.

Hibiki took this opportunity to dive straight for Lucy's tummy, surprise attacking her with a loud and ticklish raspberry.

Lucy squealed, jumping to get away but Hibiki had a hold of her, laughing between breaths.

When Lucy finally shoved hard enough, they both landed on the floor, surprisingly not knocking either cola over as Lucy giggled, playfully punching at Hibiki.

"J-jerk!"

Hibiki just smiled, thinking how much it was worth it for the reaction Lucy gave, winking as Lucy grew red, blushing and refusing to look at him straight.

Silently seated on the floor now, Hibiki chuckled, stifling himself from bursting out into laughter at the recalled memory of Lucy's reaction.

"You're that ticklish, huh?"

Lucy blushed, irritated, "I was caught off guard! S-surprising me like that..."

Hibiki let out an exhale before leaning his head onto the couch cushion. Lucy, finally, did the same, both facing the ceiling.

Neither said anything, though Lucy attempted to. Finally, Hibiki turned his head, looking at Lucy. Lucy did the same, and they found themselves in that ever so familiar position.

The one where they both were willing, both were close, and both were breathless.

And then Lucy ruined it.

"Hibiki, your hair is getting long!"

The words slipped out of her mouth before she could censor them, and immediately Lucy cringed at the lost moment. If Hibiki was irked at the, yet again, interruption, he didn't let it up. Instead, he smirked, crossing his eyes to look at the long blonde locks that fell past his chin and brow.

"That's not good. One should always be clean shaven, especially when seeing someone important."

Lucy held back the urge to roll her eyes, instead jumping to her feet.

"Here, I can help!"

* * *

><p>"Open, Gate of Cancer!"<p>

"What style do you desire, ebi?"

"Ebi?"

"Cancer, it's not me. Could you trim Hibiki here a bit?"

Hibiki eyed the Stellar Spirit cautiously, his face unreadable as he refused to show any signs of squirming (That would be rude to distrust so close a friend of Lucy's). He tugged at the towel around his neck and sat straight in the chair they'd pulled over. There really was no reason as to why they were doing this now, trimming his hair while technically on a date. But, Lucy seemed to light up, thinking herself useful, and he wasn't one to rob her of that pride.

"Something adventurous? Drastic? Statement, ebi?"

"N-nothing too drastic," Hibiki laughed off. Lucy, however, got a wicked glint in her eyes.

"I'm thinking definitely a statement cut. Something that will attract a lot of attention..."

"Got it, ebi."

"W-wait, don't listen to her!"

* * *

><p>Hibiki ran his fingers through his, now a few inches shorter, hair. It was his basic style, with enough flare and shape as to call attention and highlight his features, but it wasn't something as revolting as a bold haircut. In general, he hardly looked any different now than he did before.<p>

"You like it?" Lucy winked. He was almost mad at her for the mini heart attacks she caused him during the entire process, leading him on to believe Cancer was going to shave him bald. Almost.

"I like you more," He shot back, winking when her face flushed visibly. Two could play that game.

Hibiki gave Lucy's apartment a final look, nodding in approval.

"Did I ever tell you I like your apartment? It's small, but it makes good use of it's space..."

Lucy snorted.

"You're an architect, now?"

Hibiki just grinned.

"I suppose you live in a mansion, with an indoor pool and more rooms than you can count," she added, dryly.

Hibiki shrugged.

"A penthouse. It can't be that much larger than this, really..."

"Really?" Lucy questioned, stopping as the duo approached the door. Hibiki stared at Lucy for a moment before an idea came to mind, his eyes lighting up with prospect.

"Lucy."

"Hn?"

"Spend the weekend with me. At my guild."

It took a moment for Lucy to respond.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **To Hibiki's house and Blue Pegasus! I'll warn you right now, it's all based on speculation and my imagination because it's not like there's a lot of official release on what Blue Pegasus or Hibiki's housing is like :p so keep that in mnid when you read the next couple of chapters :3

Random Facts; The original concept was 'cards and junkfood: stay at home'. When I sat down to write this, I had to think, well what kind of junk food products does this world have? Unsure, I settled with s'mores for some reason...The card-part drags on to try and fill the chapter, to me, but it still was too short so I threw in the haircut. Originally it was either going to be Lucy giving Hibiki a haircut (That screams intimate-tease-moment) but I opted for she'd call out Cancer cause that seemed more in character. The added 'raspberry' part was also for chapter filler and probably the most OOC aprt about this chapter T_T Sorry...

Hope you enjoyed! (Hibiki was in this week's chapter! Poor guy thoguh T_T XD) Next time~!


	40. Night Train

Soooo I did NOT mean to delay posting this chapter so long :/ I was gonig to post this last night, but got caught up and I'm sorry! Anyway, here is this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"Spend the weekend with me. At my guild."<p>

"Eh?"

"You introduced me to your family, to Fairy Tail. Spend next weekend with me, at Blue Pegasus."

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed, eyeing the station's platform. The train would be here any minute, now...<p>

Hibiki, beside her, smiled. Lucy frowned.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow..? You won't get jet-lagged, riding the train twice in one day..?"

Hibiki quickly shook his head, "Nonsense."

Hibiki had ridden the train that morning, on the earliest trip he could make. Arriving just before noon, he'd met with Lucy, who had spent the previous night packing for the weekend date event, and the two enjoyed a brief meal and sight-seeing day together before Hibiki turned right back towards the train station, this time accompanied by Lucy. He insisted he make the journey down to pick her up in that he wanted to treat the night aboard the train as a date as well.

Lucy couldn't very well argue with him when he showed up in Magnolia, and finally gave in.

The screech of tracks alerted the two, as well as the other boarders standing by, that their train was arriving.

"Hibiki, you have the tickets, right?"

"Hn."

In a moment, a great black train, rimmed in gold and red, sped past the two. Finally, the mass jerked to a halt, and after a moment's delay, the doors swished open.

Lucy reached down for her suitcase, but Hibiki beat her to it.

"Here, I'll get this. Can you take care of the tickets?"

He handed Lucy the tickets, which she, stubbornly, took in place of her own luggage. She felt bad having Hibiki carry her bag for her, but then again, how much worse would she have felt if her luggage was anything in comparison to Erza's?

The Ticketmaster, a burly man well into his forties or fifties, outstretched nubby fingers towards Lucy, demanding the tickets.

Lucy did so, with Hibiki tugging behind her. Before she could step past the man, he stopped her.

"I-is there a problem with our tickets, sir..?"

"No, just that this isn't your class. You're up there, in first class. Here, I'll take your luggage, ma'am." The man hastily added, pulling the bag from Hibiki before Lucy could so much as object.

Lucy turned on her heals, accusingly looking at Hibiki.

"First class?" She muttered, to which Hibiki shrugged.

"It's a long trip."

"Y-you didn't have to, though..!"

Hibiki just winked, tugging Lucy by the hand to follow him, towards their compartment.

* * *

><p>First class hardly resembled a train, Lucy quickly found. The compartment walls curved, glass windows stretching from the arm of the chairs up along the wall. The seats were a soft, white fabric and curved with the body. The carpet was blue and a mahogany bar stretched a good length of the compartment on one side, with the few scattered and spaced chairs set up like a narrow restaurant surrounding it.<p>

A polished table faced each set of chairs, two per row, and a few fake, potted plants adorned the walls and crevices. Short dividers also separated the passengers, and the chairs adjusted to lean and extend with enough push.

As the stewardess explained to Hibiki and Lucy, the table folded down to form a more comfortable setting for overnight trips.

Lucy scooted in to take the window seat, gawking at the station that was merely separated from her through a thick layer of glass.

Taking a quick peak beyond the divider, Lucy noticed only herself and Hibiki, along with an elderly couple and a business man, were in first class. Settling back into her seat beside Hibiki, she found him smiling at her.

"It's all paid for. A meal aboard the train. The ride is a couple of hours, we're getting a late start, so my guess is we'll make it in around...either well past midnight or a bit before dawn."

Lucy didn't look forward to that prospect.

"If you need to catch some sleep, just tell me and we'll set down the table."

The attendant had returned, Lucy unable to even so much as respond with a yes before being cut off by the bubbly woman.

"The chicken or the steak?"

* * *

><p>Champagne was served, though Lucy hardly drank any. Out the window, a sunset illuminated fields that blurred by, turning into forests and then back to prairies, all before the sun completely set and darkness blotted out any vision beyond the window frame.<p>

Hibiki filled the void of distance with light conversation, providing Lucy with heads up on what to expect at Blue Pegasus. Eventually, this expanded to included the entire town, and somewhere along the lines he even began reminiscing on some earlier memories of his own first arrival at Blue Pegasus, seeing everything for the first time.

The meal was excellent, not what one would expect out of train food. Finishing her plate, Lucy slouched back into her seat, smiling in satisfaction.

Lucy abruptly thought, "Oh! I'll need to find a hotel-"

"Nonsense. Just stay at my place."

The awkward silence that filled between the two, following Hibiki's remark, was mostly due to Lucy, speechless, processing Hibiki's invitation. It also took a moment for Hibiki to fully grasp what he'd just said, but before he stutter out an apology at his brashness, Lucy did the most unsuspecting thing in taking him up on his offer.

"Alright."

Hibiki, gaping, just nodded, bewildered slightly but composing himself enough to quickly add, "I'll-we'll figure it out, wh-when we get there."

Lucy's initial shock at the proposition disappeared as she giggled, Hibiki's flustered reaction diffusing any second thoughts.

"Ah, it's getting pretty late," Hibiki noted, shaking off the moment as Lucy, as if on cue, yawned.

Hibiki gripped at the table, using it as balance to stand, which jolted Lucy to attention.

"Wh-where are you..?"

"Stretch my legs a bit," Hibiki remarked, reaching above their seats at the low ceiling for a stabilizing grip, he added, "You need anything?"

"N-no." Lucy shook her head, watching Hibiki set wobble on his feet before straightening up, then walking from the compartment through a sliding door and disappearing from her sight.

* * *

><p>The moment he was gone, Lucy slouched in her seat, eyeing the darkening sky a moment before the silence truly hit her. She nonchalantly looked back at the other passengers. The old couple were respectively each reading a book, their overhead lights already turned on. The middle aged man was staring at her. Suddenly conscious of how stuffy she felt, Lucy jumped up, a plan already forming in her mind of how she would casually run into Hibiki, with the same intention of 'stretching her legs' as he.<p>

Hibiki leaned against the railing of the train's caboose, a makeshift balcony as he listened to the roar of iron wheels ignited against the rustic tracks, the train heaving forward with each lurch. Wind whipped above him from atop the train, and along the sides, but leaning back far enough he didn't receive the whiplash of such a force. He leaned against the wall, to the side of the door, which caused him to jump when it suddenly slid open.

Out stepped Lucy, stumbling as she crossed the door's frame to join Hibiki.

"L-Lucy..? What are you doing here..?"

"I got worried..." Lucy blurted out. "It took awhile finding you, you know...A stewardess remarked she saw you heading towards the back of the train...I didn't think she meant _the_ back of the train..." Lucy trailed off.

Hibiki, after a moment of awkward staring, smiled, shrugging.

"Well, if you missed me that much, I can't exactly expect you to part from me for so long anyway-"

Irked, Lucy turned on her heels.

"If that's the case, I'll head back right now-"

She was caught at the wrist, mid-retreat.

"Stay." Hibiki pleaded.

Lucy, bewildered, just nodded before leaning beside Hibiki against the railing. The scenery sped past the couple, the train chugging on. They hardly talked, Lucy gripping the railing for dear life as she watched the sun set in one direction, the opposite sky being pitch black as the other held on to the final glimpses of light.

* * *

><p>Twice, the horn sounded, and both times Lucy jumped at the sheer volume of it.<p>

The second time she did so, she felt a grip over her hand, which still clung to the railing, only to find Hibiki having pressed his hand over her own. Lucy felt the tinge of blood float to her cheeks, but did nothing about it. Hibiki refused to look at Lucy, pretending to be unaware of such a development.

He couldn't, however, remain oblivious to the reaction of Lucy weaving her arm around his, leaning in against it. Hibiki held his breath, feeling the heat from Lucy as she fitted against his side, leaning more so for support on him than that of the railing. Frozen, Hibiki finally smiled and grew to accept the moment, his free hand slinking around Lucy's arm.

The moment he did so, however, the moment was ruined as he found her freezing cold and quickly drew apart.

"Lucy, let's go back. It's freezing out here."

Any argument Lucy desired to make was lost as she, at that very moment, shivered, giving in with a nod.

* * *

><p>Sliding back into their seats, Lucy gripped her arms around her, it dawning on her just how cold she was. Hibiki slipped in beside her into his own seat, smiling at Lucy before he leaned forward to fumble with the table. Quickly, he pushed it down to snap it into place, folded neatly into the wall, before stretching his feet in the newfound space. Lucy smiled, but remained curled and compacted in her own seat, her body leaning towards the window.<p>

Hibiki did surprise Lucy when he reached over her, tugging at the blinds and yanking them to cover the bright moon light that blurred through the window, which brought his chest rather close to Lucy. Leaning back into his own seat, this only drew his face closer to hers, to which Lucy quickly blushed and turned towards the window. Smirking, Hibiki leaned his head against the head rest of the seat, closing his eyes as he took her actions to mean it was now time for sleep.

And it would have ended at that, had not Hibiki stirred just a minute later, the restlessness in his legs causing him to jolt awake and adjust. He hadn't realized how tired he had been, blinking himself awake as the dreariness against overcame him. He turned to look at Lucy, to see if she was as tired as him, only for his eyes to be met with a mat of blonde.

Lucy snuggled against Hibiki's shoulder, digging her face into his shirt as her light breathing tickled through the fabric. Hibiki immediately blushed, tensing at the sudden development before cautiously turning his chin downward.

"H-hey, Lucy..."

She didn't answer, and he realized she was fully asleep. Curled with her knees to her chest and her arm loosely clinging to his own, Hibiki sat rigid, wide awake, for another moment before finally allowing himself to relax. She really was tired, he answered for himself.

He thought about trying to slip out from her grip, maybe move to a vacant seat and let her stretch out in both of theirs, but almost as if her subconscious could read his intentions, her fingers twitched in their grip on him, and he decided against it.

* * *

><p>Not but an hour or so later, the two bolted awake at cheery attendant's voice exclaiming they'd be arriving at their destination shortly. The two noticed second their position, cuddled tightly together, before they promptly jumped apart. The train screeched to a groggy halt, and Lucy rubbed at her heavy lids, still too asleep to fully process everything going on.<p>

This very lack of attentiveness is what, as far as Lucy would later recall, propped Lucy to lean heavily into Hibiki as they trudged from the train and station towards the empty and lit streets of the town.

"I suppose there's a hotel near by..?" Lucy slurred, half an eye still not fully open as she clutched to her overnight bag, slung over her shoulder. Hibiki shook his head.

"Nonsense, we agreed, didn't we? Just stay at my place. I'll pull out the couch, you can have the bed."

Lucy didn't argue merely because she only heard half of what Hibiki said, and even then a quarter of that didn't register in her mind.

* * *

><p>The only good look Lucy got of the apartment that Hibiki resided in was the bright, bold sign, and even then the letters were a fazed neon blur. Lucy couldn't keep her eyes open in the lobby, and the elevator was nothing but mirrors.<p>

Hibiki had mentioned something about a penthouse, hadn't he? This was the only thought Lucy could focus on as sleep deprivation took over and she stumbled forward out from the elevator into a marbled foyer, all before a solid, dark door.

Hibiki fumbled with a key before pushing the heavy door open, tripping inside as Lucy followed.

Hibiki didn't bother lighting any part of the room, a faint glow from a large glass window shedding in light from the moon within the living room the duo had stepped into. Lucy stood in a dazed stupor, watching but not focusing, as Hibiki fumbled with the couch, tugging off pillows and pulling at cushions until it formed a makeshift mattress. Then, he stepped forward in front of Lucy, motioning for her to follow him with a smile towards her quarters.

At the doorway, Hibiki nodded towards the center of the room where, as Lucy's eyes adjusted tot he dark, made out to be the shape of a bed.

"There's the bed. I'll wake you later in the morning," he offered before turning to retreat back to his sleeping arrangement of the night.

However, for the second time within the twenty four hours of being together, a grip at the wrist stopped the retreater in their tracks. Hibiki followed the pale arm up to Lucy, who was hiding her face, her head bowed, as she muttered incoherently, "you don't have to sleep on the couch..."

Hibiki, bewildered, just stared at Lucy. It was a childish request, sloppily covered with a blatant lie, but damn was he glad to hear it.

"This is your house, anyway...I'll take the couch, or..." -He'd never allow it- "I-I mean, it's a large enough bed..."

A part of him even went so far as to suggest that she'd never admit it, but she wanted him to stay.

Hibiki finally nodded, unable to say anything, before following Lucy as she back stepped towards the mattress. He knees locked and she plopped backwards onto the bed, Hibiki crawling in beside her. They were too tired to even bother with sleep wear or changing clothes-those were things only the truly awake bothered with.

Lucy wormed her way up the bed, snuggling with the closest pillow she could grip and hugging it to herself, the blankets bunched at and around her feet.

Hibiki's eyes were wide and he never took them off Lucy, who also seemed to intently watch him through her half-open lids, his hands searching blindly for the blanket as he pulled it over himself and Lucy. She tugged the comforter to her shoulder, and as he did so, let his hand drop onto her shoulder, not drawing it back to him. Lucy did or said nothing, and so he didn't draw back his hand for a moment.

Then, Lucy took the invitation like bait and shimmied forward, cuddling her body right into Hibiki's chest. The head from her body immediately woke Hibiki up, and through wide eyes he stared at the wall behind Lucy, her head burying itself under the comforter and into his chest. Hibiki's arm wrapped around Lucy, pulling her closer to him, and finally he let his eyes close, letting sleep overtake him. He was too tired to fully think through their predicament, or the repercussions of such. For now, all he really knew was that he wanted sleep, and that Lucy was as comfortable as any pillow to cling to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter went throguh some of the heaviest revision, compared to others, mostly because I ended up entirely re-writing it, yet plot wise it hardly changed. Originally, the layout of the train was described much differently and the chapter dragged out far too long with sleeping arrangements.

Then, I decided I wanted to move the fluffier moment back at his own apartment, so I actually looked up what first class trains compartments looked like and revised the whole chapter with a new train XD It came out pretty fluffy, I think~ Hopefully you all like it

Next Chapter is Blue Pegasus~


	41. Blue Pegasus

An update~! Reasonable time, I hope :p I apologize ahead of time, I had to fudge pretty much every detail about Blue Pegasus cause I could only get so much out of my memory of Loki's backstory flashback :p Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

If ya'll thought this story was a tease before... ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"Th-th-this is your house?"<p>

Lucy gawked, looking up at the surroundings. Having slipped in late last night, she's hardly had any viewing sight of the apartment, instead slipping straight to sleep in Hibiki's bed. Now that morning shed some light through the glass wall-lengthen windows, however, she could easily make out every detail of the lavishly spacious apartment.

But every crook and corner was forgotten the moment her mind really took into account where she was exactly.

Snuggled in her clothes from the previous night, an arms length away from Hibiki, who had just woken Lucy up with a coffee mug in hand for each of them. Hibiki sat at the corner of the bed, his hands having run numerous times through his hair to make himself presentable as he shook Lucy lightly awake that afternoon (For it was just past noon when the two woke). He was hoping Lucy wouldn't notice how disheveled he appeared.

Luckily for him, she was too busy fretting over how much of a mess she must have looked.

Lucy didn't spend a moment more, gawking in her bundle on the bed, before jumping up and frantically searching for an exit.

"B-bathroom?" She blurted, snatching at her over night bag. Hibiki nearly split the coffee, though luckily retained his balance before rising and nodding in understanding.

"The bathroom is just over here. Towels are in the cabinet beside the bath." Hibiki tried to hide his disappointment that Lucy neglected the drink in his hand, but otherwise directed her towards a door on the wall. Lucy didn't so much as glance at Hibiki before sprinting inside, a quick, "Thank you!" shouted from behind.

Sighing, he made his way out of the bedroom just as the sound of rushing water and a faucet echoed behind him.

* * *

><p>Lucy's shower wasn't abnormally long. However, waiting on her made it seem like it was, Hibiki thought as he fidgeted at the counter. His mug was half drained, while Lucy's remained cold and untouched. Finally, the running of water ended, and briefly Lucy stepped cautiously into view, her hair still wet and being currently run through with a towel.<p>

"Everything okay?" He asked, bubbly. Lucy nodded, though blushed. In such a rush, she hadn't thanked him for...everything, yet. She slipped onto a stool beside Hibiki, finally noticing the mug that had her signature on it.

Literally, for it was the infamous painted pink mug that Lucy herself had gifted to Hibiki. She smiled at the memory, and then the rest of the memory dawned on her and she decided against reliving it. Inside, she cleared her throat and prepared a proper greeting and thank you for Hibiki.

"Your apartment is beautiful!" Is what came out.

Hibiki smiled, taking no offense as Lucy quickly regretted her outburst (it showed). He instead rose and walked into the kitchen as Lucy took a sip of her drink.

"Thanks, and careful, that's probably-"

"Yuck!"

"-cold..."

As if in anticipation, Hibiki extended a hand to take the mug, draining the drink before pouring a fresh batch that was significantly warmer. Now Lucy just felt like the worst guest possible, though that was far from true.

"H-Hibiki, really, thanks for everything. I don't think any hotel would have given me as good of sleep as I got last night!"

Hibiki smiled, "I'm glad! But, don't put down the hotels around here just yet. You haven't stayed at one."

"You'll have to recommend the best, then, for me for tonight! Though, please keep it in my price range!"

The words quickly left Lucy's mouth, and at first she thought nothing of them. Apparently, though, Hibiki wasn't as 'on the same page' as Lucy was or thought. This was apparent in how puzzling he looked, staring blankly at Lucy as she watched him. The awkwardness that fell spoke louder than any words, and it occurred to Lucy that Hibiki had meant to have Lucy stay overnight at his place the entirety of the weekend, not just the first night.

Why wouldn't he have?

Lucy, catching on to the void that needed to be filled, quickly added, "W-well, we'll talk about that later, right now-"

"-Right! I'll...let me change, then I'll take you to Blue Pegasus!"

The moment of awkwardness passed as a new glint filled Hibiki's eyes, brimming with what laid ahead.

"Lucy...you'll love Blue Pegasus."

* * *

><p>Lucy can clearly recall her first ever entrance into Fairy Tail. It had started with Natsu immediately landing a punch, followed by an all out brawl that Lucy had blinked and missed the forming of. Before she'd fully known it, Gray was standing bare naked in front of her and Loki had snaked an arm around her. The stench of alcohol announced Cana's presence before her words, and Elfman caused a scene through words before being silenced in a single punch.<p>

She had been overwhelmed and amazed all at once. Amazed at the sheer amount of potential and talent and that family feeling that Fairy Tail gave off. And she'd been terrified that said family was throwing magic and bottles around like confetti at each other.

Blue Pegasus was a lot like that.

* * *

><p>The entire place was gaudy and surpassed Lucy's expectations immensely. Then again, it was Bob, and the flashy decor and color palettes shouldn't have been all that surprising.<p>

Take away the theme and designs on everything and the guild building was really not all that different from Fairy Tail. There was a bar, and tables and chairs, and a second level. Just everything was a bit more polished, less beat-upon than at Fairy Tail.

That, and everything was either gold or marble or pink.

In place of the gift shop and pool that Fairy Tail profited from, Lucy immediately caught sight of the Host club sign that streamed like a banister over a large, heavy door. The roster of the host club, listed in a fancy font under the title and charge, consisted of four infamous names.

Lucy gave Hibiki an accusing look, to which he defensively argued, "It brings in some revenue for Blue Pegasus!"

The next thing Lucy took note of was...the fountain. She wanted to notice something else, but that monstrosity of polished stone blocked her vision beyond it. It was intricate and Hellenistic and Lucy had no idea what was going on, but in the simplest terms, it was a mage and a Pegasus. The wings extended far beyond the perimeter of the fountain itself, every feather detailed down to the texture.

When Lucy finally overcame the fountain, she managed to peer beyond it, only to be overwhelmed by the mass amount of females that stood gawking throughout the guild.

It looked like a shopping district food court.

Giddy girls giggled amongst themselves, laughing casually at each table. They all looked fashionable and Lucy pondered if all or any of them were even mages, seeing as no one was currently looking for a job or had any implications of battle attire.

"Welcome, Lucy, was it?"

Lucy turned around, met with a familiar face.

"Jenny!"

The older woman smiled, extending a hand to Lucy.

"Hibiki mentioned you'd give us a visit. Looking into possibly switching guilds?" Jenny teased, winking. Lucy quickly tried to shoot down the misunderstanding, but her chance was lost.

"Lucy's here?"

This voice came from behind the bar, where Lucy saw none other than Master Bob, who walked through the counter to reach her, like it was nothing.

"We're happy to have you, Lucy!" He/She greeted brightly.

Lucy tried to bow in gratitude, but an arm had snaked it's way around her waist and yanked her backwards, falling against what she quickly identified to be as someone's chest.

"Lucy, you came back," Came the suave response of Lucy's kidnapper. Lucy frowned, recognizing it to be none other than Ren. Hibiki, still beside Lucy, also noticed and did Lucy the honor of yanking her away from Ren even before she had the chance to reject him herself.

No sooner was she out of the clear with Ren that Lucy was yet again barraged by the ever so charming Eve.

"Lucy, I knew you couldn't stay away! Our bond brought you back to us," He winked.

If Ren and Eve were here, then surely that meant...

"Men-!"

Lucy didn't bother waiting for the perfume-maniac mage to make his grand entrance down the marbled staircase. She immediately walked past the trio towards the bar, convinced she would need some drinks to handle the presence of the Trimens.

* * *

><p>If Lucy's idea of escaping attention was resorting to the bar, it wasn't a bright one. Almost immediately upon sitting down, a volley of girls approached her. At first, it looked like a mob, but the girls quickly settled into seats surrounding Lucy, all bubbling with questions and excitement.<p>

When they first began interrogating Lucy, it was with simple questions, ranging from what magic did she possess to what hair care products did she use. When it got around that she was from Fairy Tail, every question then targeted itself towards one direction-the males at Fairy Tail.

Lucy heard more about her own guild mates than she'd ever wanted to know.

"Salamander sure is hot, isn't he?" One girl gushed.

"Is it true Gray Fullbuster strips constantly? He sounds like a dream!"

"Can you introduce us? He's so my type!"

"Don't you think Laxus is dreamy?"

"Max is there, isn't he? We met one year at the tournament..."

"I just love Mira!"

With no escape, Lucy had to nod and swallow any disgust at the comments, in fear of being rude or facing the wrath of the woman. Just when all hope was lost of retaining any amount of sanity within the discussion, Lucy felt a tug and pull on her wrist, yanking her from the bar stool and through the crowd.

"Sorry, ladies, this one is mine!"

Lucy had never been so grateful to see Hibiki before.

* * *

><p>Hibiki had brought Lucy to a booth towards the center of the guildhall, where the two doted alone all for a good two seconds. Before long, Eve scooted himself in beside Lucy, and Ren casually joined the table as well. (Ichiya was preoccupied in failing at asking several ladies out at once a ways off). Not long after, Jenny herself joined, and a couple other mages, a mix of male and female, huddled nearby or pulled up a chair, engaging in conversation.<p>

Lucy was overwhelmed again by questions, though every once in awhile Hibiki would interject and save Lucy from bothering to answer.

Multiply conversations broke out, and pretty soon there were so many going on around that single table that Lucy found herself talking to no one. Hibiki and Ren, seated across from Lucy, were engaged in some tournament memory along with Jenny and some other mages Lucy had just met but couldn't recall the names of. She felt a tap at her shoulder and turned to face her booth partner; Eve.

"It's really good to see you again, Lucy," the blonde smiled, his voice more approachable than his first greeting. Lucy smiled.

"Did you happen to think about what I said last, when we talked?"

Memory of that conversation came to mind, and Lucy slowly nodded, recalling the decision and preceding actions that followed because of it.

"Thank you, Eve...really-"

Whatever she wanted to say was cut off as Eve just smiled, laughing it off.

"Don't thank me! Whatever you said or did, I knew something had happened. Hibiki has been acting different..." Eve mused.

"Different? How so?"

"Hm? You mean, you haven't noticed a change in him?"

Hibiki changed? Lucy thought a moment. He still was as composed and sickeningly charming as ever. Had his teasing resided any? Still a romantically rash man. Still dragged her into water at every chance he got...still extravagant...

"I can't-"

"There's nothing about him..?" Eve paused a moment before sighing and smiling.

"Forgive me, maybe I just noticed something now that wasn't there before."

Eve's voice had lowered and he leaned in to speak to Lucy so no one else could hear. Curious, Lucy did the same.

"Like what?"

"For one, he only has eyes for you."

Lucy followed Eve's implication and shot a glance at Hibiki from across the booth.

Sure enough, he was smiling, his eyes focused on Lucy. Caught in the act, Lucy blushed and turned away from both men, but spoke to Eve.

"He's not-"

"Lucy."

Lucy bit at her lip as Eve continued.

"Where are you staying?"

The question caught her off guard.

"Wh-what? I'm.."

Sheepishly, she again looked at Hibiki, who had returned to facing Ren, his current conversation partner.

Eve chuckled to himself.

"I see," He teased, standing. "You should repay Hibiki for his kindness, give him something he'd really want and value."

Lucy cocked a brow. "Like what?"

Eve shrugged, walking away.

"How 'bout your body?"

* * *

><p>Fuming and embarrassed, Lucy refused to speak as Hibiki and herself walked their way from the guild. There was no river to walk beside, so Lucy settled for the regular road, cobblestone paved and barren. The sun was setting, the time having flown by at Blue Pegasus, so every building looked glossed in orange, though most were closed and dark on the inside.<p>

"Tomorrow, I'll take you out to see the town!" Hibiki beamed, smiling. Lucy, however, didn't hear him, her eyes fixated at her feet as she continued to scornfully pout, Eve's tease still bothering her.

"Hm? Lucy?"

No response.

Swiftly, Hibiki stepped n front of Lucy, cutting off her intended path as she bumped into Hibiki. Stumbling backwards, Hibiki caught Lucy before she fell, pulling her by the waist.

"Are you alright?"

Lucy caught her breath when she realized how close they were, Hibiki pressing Lucy against him for support. Hibiki grabbed at Lucy's wrist with his other hand, both hands gently holding Lucy. He smiled down at her, noting how natural it all felt, with Lucy in his arms. Lucy, however, wasn't as comfortable, apparently.

With Eve's tease echoing in her head, Lucy pushed Hibiki off her, yanking herself out of his grip which surprised Hibiki.

"Ah-! s-sorry..."

If Hibiki felt hurt or confused, he didn't show it. Instead, he stepped back beside Lucy, casually continuing to walk on.

"You seem distracted, was all I was going to say."

Lucy blushed, muttering an apology before silently falling in line behind Hibiki.

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment, Lucy stood rooted by the door, awkwardly pondering what now. Would she find a hotel room for the night, or sleep in Hibiki's bed again? Would he take the couch, or..?<p>

Hibiki thought so, for just like the previous night, he began making the couch. Going through the effort, Lucy thought it'd be too rude to suggest taking up a different residence for the night, instead settling that she'd accept his hospitality and spend her last night in his apartment, in the bed he offered her.

Lucy, without word, disappeared to change into her night clothes, Leaving Hibiki alone in the living room. Once Lucy was gone, Hibiki frowned, casting aside his shirt before settling onto the couch.

The way Lucy had shoved him away from her still bothered him, and he suspected he'd have difficulty sleeping that night. The lights came off and he pulled a blanket over himself. He hadn't even said goodnight to Lucy, but he felt she needed some space. Maybe Blue Pegasus had been too overwhelming? Fairy Tail had taken quite a toll on himself at first, too. He'd seen her talking to Eve. Was it something the snow mage had said? Hibiki resolved to talk to him about it the next time they met.

Minutes passed as Hibiki laid wide awake, contemplating all the reasons Lucy could be bothered. He didn't even here the door creak open, or close quietly. He didn't make out the footsteps until Lucy's figure was already looming over him. Hibiki jumped to sit upright, concern laced in his wide eyes as he frantically looked at Lucy.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Did you need some-"

Hibiki's words were caught as Lucy's hands clasped at his shoulders, pushing him back down against the couch. Hibiki froze as Lucy's knee came up, settling between his legs on the couch so she could lower herself on top of him. Petrified, Hibiki just stared as Lucy leaned in, tilting her head in towards Hibiki's.

Their lips inches away, Hibiki felt his fingers twitch, debating whether to push Lucy off him or grab hold of her for dear life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Happy Father's day, btw.


	42. Sight Seeing

The conclusion of the three-part date to Hibiki's home town~ This chapter is regrettably short, with little detail on the town itself T_T Sorry about that...

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Eve's words echoed in Lucy's mind as she lay, contemplating and sprawled on Hibiki's bed. She frowned, pouted, sighed and muttered quiet curses, bothered as sleep avoided her completely. That little prick!<p>

She owed Hibiki a lot. For all that he'd done for her and been there for her...He definitely had extended beyond 'just a friend'. And she'd already admitted it out loud; she liked him.

So she couldn't deny that any longer.

What's more, Hibiki was physically appealing. He had a dreamy physique and his facial features were more than just pretty at a distance. Lucy was never one to be shallow (When it came to truly important things like solid love over infatuation), but even she had to agree with the masses when it came to the debate of Hibiki being classified as 'hot'.

Admitting as much, even just in her head, made her blush shamefully.

He did so much for her, tried so hard to make her happy. She honestly felt like she owed him. Like their relationship was built upon debts and favors. What could she do for him, though?

That's where Eve's inappropriate, passing comment started to make sense.

_"Your body."_

Lucy scowled. She was above resorting to sexual favors as a form of showing appreciation! For the Spirit King's sake, she wasn't that low in self confidence!

* * *

><p>Which is why Lucy herself questioned what was going on through her head as she tip-toed out of the room. Maybe she hadn't recovered from exhaustion, or maybe she'd had one too many drinks at the guild hall (She couldn't remember taking more than a sip or two). Maybe it was pent up stress or a secret, frisky fetish that she didn't know she even possessed. Nonetheless, Lucy found herself creeping towards the couch, her mind drawing a blank on her actual purpose.<p>

It wasn't too late, she noted. Hibiki might be asleep, or if nothing else he didn't see her, yet. When she saw him jump, she practically froze. Maybe she could make up a quick excuse, like she needed water or perhaps was having trouble sleeping. If she swallowed enough of her own pride, maybe he'd slip into bed with her like the previous night and they'd find solace in company at a distance, just like before.

Before she knew it, he was sitting up, "Lucy, what's wrong? Did you need some-"

Whatever excuse or nerves Lucy had built up vanished the instant Hibiki's face was caught by the moonlight. Lit up, his features, contrasted in the shadows, only amplified his attractiveness. Enchanted, Lucy lost all reason within herself and felt an overwhelming desire to do without thinking. Her hands moved on their own, and her resolution came about without so much as a single thought on it.

Her knee slid between him and suddenly she was pushing him down, relaxing herself on top of him. She felt her body pressing against his, and felt his chest rise and he inhaled and held his breadth.

_This is what you want, isn't it? _She thought, Eve's grinning face flashing in her mind. This was how she could repay him, for all the kindness and...love, that he'd ever shown her. He wanted this more than anything, right? He wanted her?

She tilted her head, not waiting for him to make a move. They'd done this so many times before that his permission was a given. She leaned in, her lips barely grazing his before she felt his hands jerk her around, underneath him.

So, this was it? He'd have his way with her, Eve was right, and they'd be even again-

"Lucy."

Lucy opened her eyes, conscious now that she was being pressed against the couch, Hibiki rigidly looming over her with his hands pinning her arms down. She expected him to look happy-enthralled, lustful, pleased; something.

Instead, he looked briefly angry.

But, the expression passed, and instead he just looked tired. Worrisome, almost, and Lucy suddenly felt guilty.

Maybe she'd been too forceful. Maybe Eve was wrong, and-

"I think you drank too much. C'mon, I'll take you back to bed."

He misunderstood? She was sober, she was thinking clearly! She tried to argue but no voice came out. He looked so hurt...because he thought she didn't want this?

Hibiki was already standing, already pulling Lucy to her feet and leaning her weight against him to help her back to the bedroom. Lucy said nothing, biting her lip, which she felt was rather awkward, save the fact Hibiki was excusing everything she was doing and playing it off as though she was drunk. How close had their breadth been just now? Did he honestly smell any alcohol in it?

Hibiki set Lucy on the bed, sighing as he pulled the comforter up to her shoulders. She refused to look at him, pretending to be tired as she shied from his gaze. She was embarrassed at her actions, but more so she was disappointed at how he'd brushed her off.

Hibiki began to walk back towards the other room before he paused, chuckling slightly.

"You really should stay away from alcohol, Lucy. I don't think I could handle you toying with me like this a third time."

_Third time?_

As the door closed, Lucy found an entirely new matter to ponder on.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Lucy? You look exhausted!"<p>

Lucy stifled a yawn, forcing a smile as she set herself down at the counter, accepting the juice Hibiki offered her. He looked bright and refreshed, and whatever had taken place between the two from the previous night had left no effect on him.

"What are the plans for today?" Lucy asked, trying to pull conversation away from anything that would remind her. Lucy quickly determined that if Hibiki wasn't going to talk about last night, neither would she (Later in the day, she'd come to the conclusion that Hibiki assumed Lucy had terrible memory recollection when alcohol was involved, which would also later lend itself to any forming theory Lucy had about what exactly the 'first' encounter Hibiki had mentioned pertained to).

"From all those dates, I feel like I know Magnolia as well as my hometown. Naturally, I want to introduce you to my town as well, to return the favor," he winked. The irony in his choice of words, however, caught Lucy off guard, and she violently fell into a choking fit with her juice.

"You alright, Lucy?"

"F-fine! Well, let's get going! My train is in a couple of hours! Don't want to squander the date away!"

* * *

><p>The town that Blue Pegasus resided in was more northern than Magnolia, so the air was thinner and the weather was cloudy and cold. But, it still was a lovely day. The town itself was mostly made of stone and slanted roofs, tiled and patterned. Flowers were less abundant than in Magnolia, due tot he weather and seasons, but decorations were not scarce. Every corner was tricked in some intricate iron work, crafted no doubt by the greatest blacksmiths and ironworkers in Fiorre.<p>

The shops all were stocked in fabrics and patterns that Lucy had never seen, which only implied she was rather in a foreign country, as opposed to just another town. The smells were sweet and fresh, and even the people looked ridiculously pretty at every corner, so much that Lucy suspected the town itself was built upon the ideal beauty.

When she voiced the matter, Hibiki remarked, "You fit right in."

This comment, along with the events from last night, made her feel more embarrassed than usual, and she didn't bother retorting back, which Hibiki took note of.

"Lucy."

"H-hn?" She jumped.

"Come with me."

* * *

><p>Hibiki lead Lucy past the town boundaries, along an old and weeded stone path, up a hill past the surrounding trees. As the hill top rounded, Lucy began to make out odd lumps and stones in the ground, only realizing the closer they came towards it to be ruins.<p>

"These are the old Cathedral ruins. We passed the new Cathedral, awhile back, but...this one I still like to go to."

Lucy briefly recalled Loki mentioned these ruins before, back when he'd told her the story of Karen. Hibiki leaned against what once was a stone wall, while Lucy herself perched up beside him. Beside each other, they stared beyond at the town below and the trees and enclosed it.

"It's a beautiful town," Lucy complimented, for what seemed the hundredth time that day. "And Blue Pegasus was amazing!"

Hibiki smirked.

"Oh? Think you could live here?"

That caught her off guard, but Lucy didn't hesitate in shaking her head.

"Fairy Tail is the only home I've ever known." And that was true.

Hibiki nodded, understanding. "Fair enough," he mumbled.

Neither spoke for a long time, the sun dangerously approaching the horizon as Hibiki pushed off from the wall.

"We better get you to the station, or else you'll miss your train and have to stay here another night."

It was meant as a tease, a joke, but Lucy stiffened as the previous night came to mind. Now was her chance, to either bring up the inevitable and ask Hibiki why he'd rejected her advance, why he'd pushed her away, or to simply play along with his assumption that she didn't remember anything.

"Hibiki."

His smile faded and for a moment she swore he already knew.

"We better hurry then."

She couldn't do it. Eve had been wrong, and she didn't have to feel so obliged to repay Hibiki. Not enough to stoop so low as to play with feelings.

Especially when the feelings in question were her own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again, sorry it's short. I don't remember if I mentioned quite a while back how I liked Eve as a character but wasn't fond of writing as him..? Cause now I actually love writing as Eve ;) Thought I'd tell ya'll that lol anyway~

I know next to nothing about the village that Blue Pegasus is based in. The only facts I had to go off of was Loki's flashback. So, since half of the flashback took place at the cathedral ruins~ Coincidentally, so does half this chapter! XD Anyway, hope ya'll enojyed this. Sorry about the lengths, guys, I'll work on it! Can't promsie the next couple of chapters will be great, but we're approaching half way~ :D

Hope you enjoyed..?


	43. Fresh

Firstly-I was gone these last few days, and the trip was...absolutely horrible. But, comnig home to an inbox of all of you guys' reviews and alerts..! Thank you, so much! It just melted this horrible week away :D

This chapter is short and that alone bugs me about it, but I had to get something out for you guys! I promise, I'm working on buckling down for the next few chapters! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>She tried, a decent attempt, to not smile. She refused to give him the pleasure and fought hard to appear as neutral, if not slightly towards the unimpressed side of things, as possible.<p>

He flashed her an all knowing look, and she admitted defeat.

"Alright, I'll give you that much. This...is a much better brew."

His laughter was echoed by the chirps of passing birds. The background to the setting of the couple was a vineyard, a private one that Hibiki had connections to (He could prove as much, this time around, too, for he personally introduced Lucy to the owner and even denied his offer of a personal tour). They sat at a set up of two chairs, wicker, in front of a matching table, centerfield in a path down one of the many aisles of canopies and veins that grapes grew rampantly on.

The shade was a grateful touch, as the sky was cloudless, though rays did peek through where leaves and vines didn't twist and knit. Lucy glanced from Hibiki, who was still smugly amused, to the glass in hand, filled a quarter with some of the finest wine she'd ever tasted (Not that she really often had chances to get a hold of such a delicacy).

Hibiki eyed his own glass, hardly touched, and then reached under the table, to the makeshift basket that his friend, the vineyard manager, had prepared for the couple's date.

He revealed a tuber ware of pasta, still warm and fresh despite the packaging, and set about serving it between the two of them. He also brought forth some bread, and another bottle of champagne, though their current flask was hardly touched.

"Here. This is a different blend, another good year," he winked. Lucy rolled her eyes. She was about to argue that she wasn't even finished with her first glass, but knowing Hibiki he would have ignored her anyway. So, she just gave in and watched as he poured two fresh, new glasses and handed her one.

"It doesn't even surprise me that you know so much about wine." Honestly, it fit his image perfectly.

He shrugged, unable to argue. This date seemed to be full of surrenders.

"I know you'd probably rather sit and drink," he teased, finally, "But if you'd like, I can show you around the fields a bit..."

That comment, Lucy was not about to stand for. She stood quickly, rigid without so much as a sway, and set her glass down.

"I could use some walking, actually."

* * *

><p>The vineyard stretched on endlessly, from back where the mansion was a spec towards the horizon. Lucy stepped equally in pace with Hibiki, one large step for his every two, while he went on about just how far back he'd known the vineyard's owner from. The relationship started several years back, something to do with a mission, and as a stand out Hibiki had later been called back as another job in calculating some numbers in the manager's books. A new job every so often, and eventually the manager stopped putting out a poster and Hibiki stopped getting paid. It evolved from jobs to favors to friendly visits and "Oh, it just so happens there's something maybe you'd like to look at.."<p>

And it hit Lucy in that instant that, yes, a lot had passed in seven years. People had died, others had been born, and friendships and bonds had been made. She'd missed so much, that she already knew. But it really was hitting her just now what it meant to see two people you never expected to have known each other, only for them to be the closest of friends and hearing them babble on, "Well, let me tell you how we met seven years ago-"

"Lucy?"

Lucy jumped.

"Hm? Yeah, that's...fascinating!" She bluffed.

Hibiki blinked.

"Really? So...it's alright, then?"

Lucy hadn't heard a word Hibiki had just said, but pretended she had, nodding nervously.

"Of course, yeah!"

Hibiki shrugged, smirking deviously.

"Alright, so right here is fine?"

"R-right..?"

"Well, since you agreed, no point in waiting-"

In a second, Hibiki was reaching for Lucy, tugging her closer to him and she reacted as one would expect.

She flipped.

"W-wait, what? N-no, not here! I-"

Hibiki laughed. "I'm just playing, Lucy." Then his smile faded and he gave her an honest, concerned look.

"Are you alright? What's on your mind."

Lucy shook her head.

"N-nothing-"

Hibiki sighed, cutting her off. He looked to his side, eyeing something before perking up, grabbing Lucy's arm and yanking her towards the direction of whatever caught his eye.

"Come over here."

"Wha-wait, Hibiki?"

* * *

><p>Lucy watched speechlessly as Hibiki threw his shoes to the side, tugging his socks off and discarding them on top. He rolled his pant legs up to mid calf before looking up at Lucy expectantly.<p>

"Lucy, you have to take off your shoes."

Lucy didn't move.

"Exactly why do I..?"

Before she could speak, Hibiki had tugged her forward. She stumbled in his grip, finding her footing just as Hibiki swooped up underneath her, swinging her up in his arms.

"Hibiki-! Put me down-"

Her shoes were slips to begin with, and with a small jolt, Hibiki tossing Lucy an inch or so in his arms, they fell right off. Her skirt was short, hardly reaching mid calf (A detail that didn't go unnoticed as Hibiki's hand held onto her exposed calf) so he didn't worry so much about that.

Lucy clung to Hibiki as he turned the duo around, stepping directly towards a barrel Lucy had failed to notice earlier. Struck with fear, she shook her head.

"Hibiki, if you drop me-"

The threat died as Hibiki gently lowered Lucy, feet first, on the inside of the barrel. Despite herself, she found footing just as her feet made contact with-

Grapes.

Lucy glared at Hibiki as he let go of his hold on her, before he pulled himself over into the bin.

He looked at her, expectantly, before shirking off her glare.

"Well?"

"Well? You want to explain what we're doing in-" Lucy looked about the pond of grapes surrounding her, but stopped as Hibiki started to step in place, purposely grinding his feet.

"It's called work, Lucy," He teased, and she had half a mind to push him into the berry mix.

Lucy restrained herself, though, saying nothing and watching him until finally she gave in, stepping forward. The gooey, uncomfortable squish of grapes between her toes and under her feet made her shudder, but she had to complete the move by cementing her foot solidly down.

Frozen and irritated, Lucy only glared as Hibiki comfortably stomped circles around her.

"Come on, Lucy. A little work won't hurt. It's the least we could do, the manager did let us use his fields-"

Lucy sighed, finally giving in but refusing to admit it was because Hibiki was guilt tripping her into it. The feel of the grapes squishing underneath her never fully settled, but Lucy slightly warmed up to it as the bin flooded with juice and the grapes diminished in number.

"It's not so bad," Hibiki winked, reading her mind. Again, Lucy swore not to give him the satisfaction, instead turning away and ignoring his comment.

A good ten minutes of awkward silence, and finally she gave in.

"This...is different." An understatement.

"It's not exactly taking down a dark guild or saving a village from some supernatural force, yes." Hibiki countered.

The slush of the sound of the grapes increased as Hibiki trudged towards Lucy, who had taken a break to stand and admire her work, wiping at her brow momentarily.

"You know, if you ever want to consider a career outside of being a mage-"

Lucy play-punched Hibiki, more or less a light tap to his shoulder as he stopped in front of her.

* * *

><p>The birds were back, singing and cawing loudly in the spring, and for a moment the duo stood, admiring the songs. Neither said a word and, like a blanket, a change in the mood settled over the two. Suddenly, Lucy felt bashful, taking too much notice in how Hibiki looked good with his shirt loose and his sleeves rolled up, an informal version of his usually uptight self. Hibiki couldn't peel his eyes off how the sunset seemed to light up Lucy with a glow, or how the stains on her skirt looked far more appealing than they should have.<p>

Hibiki coughed, breaking the mild spell that had overcome the two, and Lucy quickly looked away. She stepped to the side, trying to by discreet, but the ridiculousness of the squishing grapes that announced her every movement made her wince and freeze. Hibiki grimaced in amusement at her failed attempt to escape, and suddenly they were back to were they were, staring at each other with nothing to fill the, closing, space between them.

And it would have been perfect. The mood, the air, the smell of nature and grapes, and the sunset and everything. It was romantic and charming and the setting was just right.

But Hibiki slipped and Lucy jumped and what would have been the perfect moment ended with the two toppling over into the pool of berries.

Straddled over one another, Lucy didn't miss a beat before breaking out into laughter.

"I think you've had too much to drink," she joked.

Hibiki said nothing, splashing a handful of grape juice her way instead.

Lucy, naturally, took offense to this and wasn't about to let it stand.

When the managed returned to check in on one of his closest, unofficial, assistants and his date, he was surprised to find the duo playing amongst the early stages of wine. He was willing to let this all pass, if not for a single stray splash that landed squarely on his, expensive, tie.

Choice words forming in his head directed towards his 'dear friend', he approached the couple with the intent to give a stern lecture that he already knew neither of the two would take seriously.

"Youth," he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Ugh~ It's so short :( Not really good, sorry...What's worse, this wasn't originally chapter 43...I chose to submit this chapter ahead of the next few because the other ones are even worse :'( I'm going tot ry to revise those ones before I submit, so this was the msot salvegable :I Anyway, hope you enjoyed it despite it's length...I'm really gonig to try to get out chapters quicker, now that I'm a bit free-er... :p

Hope you enjoyed!


	44. Letters

Ugh, I know I said I'd try to rewrite this chapter, but I just...couldn't. It's a bit too emotional..? for me, idk...Judge it yourself T_T Sorry if it's too wangsty, er...idk :p Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed/fave/alerted! I am absolutely, forever indebted/grateful/amazed by you all and..! Speechless ;)

Hope you still enjoy, I know it's short but I promise, soon, the chapters get more length~!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the week when Lucy walked into her living room, greeted by the most peculiar envelope slipped under her door. It was a letter, addressed to her, with an undisclosed return address.<p>

Not that it wasn't hard to guess who it was from.

Upon opening the letter, something slipped from inside, thudding to the floor. Lucy quickly retrieved the fallen charm, noting it to be a tiny key attached to braided thread before she read the attached letter.

'Saw this, thought of you. Was going to give it in person, but couldn't wait. Noticed you had a box of letters, last time I was over. Thought you might appreciate this? Till the weekend. -Hibiki'

Three emotions passed through Lucy in that very instant. The first was a warm appreciative feeling, her fingers delicately hugging the charm to her. The three threads for the charm were a variety of blues, ranging from a dark to a light, and the key itself was a silver charm crafted carefully. He honestly spoiled her, so mild guilt accompanied the appreciation as well.

Her next emotion was confusion, as she couldn't quite recall what letters he was referring to.

And that's when the answer, and the third emotion, hit her.

Her mother. He must have caught a glimpse of the box of letters addressed to her mother, though not having seen who they were meant for or from. He must have assumed she kept the letters she received from others, though she couldn't say she had many of those.

Lucy let her hand drop beside her, the letter closely clutched between fingers as she stared towards the direction of the stored box of letters.

Her mother...

She hadn't written a letter to her in awhile.

* * *

><p>"Was the meal alright?"<p>

Lucy nodded, patting her chin with her napkin as she swallowed the final bite of her meal. Hibiki had long since finished and already was convincing Lucy they split a desert. Lucy herself was stuffed.

Reaching for her glass of water, Hibiki suddenly sat up, recalling something.

"Did you...happen to get my letter?"

Lucy, blinking, quickly nodded.

"Y-yeah, I did!"

"Sorry, maybe that was a bit old fashioned. Thought I'd try something new-"

"It was sweet," Lucy chirped, but her smile was forced and the silence that followed only made it all that more obvious.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hn?"

"What are all those letters."

Hit the nail dead on.

Lucy choked a bit on her water, quickly holding back her coughs as she cleared her throat and paused a moment.

"Ah..."

"You don't have to answer, sorry." Hibiki quickly added, raising his hand to catch the attention of a passing waitress for the check. Lucy, watching Hibiki squirm as he tried to play it off as though the conversation hadn't happened, inhaled.

"My mother."

Hibiki shot a glance at Lucy, holding it form the corner of his eyes as Lucy stared into her lap.

"I...I write letters to my mom, to let her know how I am, what's going on...I never send them off because..." Lucy trailed off.

Hibiki knew why. He hadn't gone this far without knowing the fate of Lucy's past and what Lucy meant when she said Fairy Tail was her only family now.

He also didn't push any further, or pressure Lucy to talk about the subject any more. He set his napkin down, stood, and offered a hand for Lucy to take. Paying the bill, they exited the restaurant.

* * *

><p>The restaurant they'd been at was actually a dinner along the secluded road a whiles away from Magnolia that they'd taken a trolley, magic powered, to reach. The trolley came and went every thirty minutes, and being a few minutes early, the couple had time to waste, standing under the canopy stop as they waited by the tracks.<p>

"Let's play a game," Hibiki finally blurted. Lucy cocked a brow, curious as to where this came from, and what game exactly.

She asked as much.

"It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together on how I came up with this, Lucy," he smirked, "but let's play a word game. I say a word, and you have to say a word that begins with the same consonant that my word ended with."

Words...letters...of course, Lucy chuckled.

"Alright. You start," Lucy challenged.

"Lucy."

"Seed."

"Dragon."

"Note."

"Tent."

"Titania."

The trolley approached. Lucy fumbled for a word.

"A...A-"

"Did I mention you loose if you take too long? Or repeat a word." Hibiki smirked, Lucy frowning before admitting defeat.

"A-Able!"

"Lachryma."

"Mage."

"G-..."

Lucy snickered.

"Don't take too long," she teased in a sing-song mockery. Hibiki scowled.

"G...Gerard!"

"A-ard..!"

After a quiet moment, Hibiki broke out into laughter, stepping across the gap onto the open walled trolley. He pulled Lucy to join him, the shift from solid ground up onto the platform causing her to stumble close to him. Before Lucy could pull apart, the trolley shifted and Hibiki gripped around her waist, clinging Lucy to himself as his other hand gripped a handle from the ceiling.

Lucy, refusing to look up, pouted at both her position and her loss. Hibiki smugly smiled, his chin proudly held above Lucy's forehead.

"So, what do I get for winning?"

Lucy jolted backwards, "Wh-what?"

A bump in the road almost knocked Lucy overboard, until Hibiki quickly reacted, yanking her into him again, this time not nearly as gently as before.

"I-I was kidding, Lucy," Hibiki muttered, clearly trying to hide the mini scare Lucy had caused him just then. Apologetically, Lucy remained quiet, clutching to Hibiki as the trolley made it's way back towards Magnolia.

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride was quiet. Any attempt Lucy made to break from Hibiki's grip was met with a strengthening of his grip on her, securing her against him as the trolley beat along the tracks. After a few subtle attempts, Lucy gave up altogether on trying to pull away, submissively giving in to Hibiki's protectiveness.<p>

At the Magnolia station, Lucy managed, the moment the trolley stopped, to free herself to individually step from the trolley. Hibiki followed her, stepping in line beside her as they made their way towards Lucy's apartment.

The walk was as quiet as the ride before Lucy finally took a deep breath, deciding to break the silence.

"I guess...you do deserve some kind of reward for winning." She smiled, flashing a grin at Hibiki. "Though I think you designed the game to be in your favor, making up rules as you went along..."

Hibiki scoffed.

"A game of whit really is the only kind of game I can win. When it comes to brute force, you've got the upper hand, hands down."

Lucy fumed at the implication.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

><p>"Hmm...my reward, huh?"<p>

Lucy tried to hide her anticipation as Hibiki toyed with different ideas, teasingly implicating one thing before rebutting that. Finally, she gave in, groaning in annoyance.

"Pick something!" she urged.

Hibiki stopped walking, causing Lucy to halt abruptly.

"Anything?"

Lucy ignored the first thing that came to her mind, pushing away any thoughts or anticipations as she chirped, "anything!"

Hibiki faced Lucy, all expression gone as he stared intently at her.

"Can I ask something of you...if it's not too out of place?"

Now, she was nervous. He was close, and her face was red, and she could only imagine what he wanted to ask.

"O-of course..." She meekly whispered.

Hibiki stared at her, not saying anything, before his lips broke into a smile.

"Could you write about me? T-to your mother, if that's okay?"

Lucy wanted to hit herself for thinking so dirty, but instead giggled, skipping ahead in a cover-up attempt to hide how red her face was from the building heat.

"What makes you think I haven't already told her about you?"

"...Well, have you said only good things or..? L-Lucy, wait-!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, random facts; This chapter was originally chapter 43, I might have mentioned. It brings Lucy's mom into it, which originally...it didn't. The original concept for this chapter was actual letters between Lucy and Hibiki that spanned over a time period of about a week or two, the excuse being both were very busy (maybe a long mission or something..?) So they went on a 'date' through letters over the course of the week(s). When I sat to type this...

...it seemed stupid. And didn't work with the flow, or how their dates had been...just, all around it didn't work :p The next concept in line was a silent date between the two, where they were going to talk only through writing...That one might have gone better, except I felt it was too OOC- I just couldn't make it 'natural' enough. So, I opted to bring in Lucy's mother, because that ties the story back to some solid fact on the characters rather than make this seem like some OC love story :p I hope...anyway...

Hope you enjoyed how this chapter turned out, I know it could have been better, but... :I Til next time~!


	45. River of Wishes

Hmm...I know I have a track record of being displeased with my chapters, but this by far mgiht jsut be my least favorite. Why? Not even because I think it's written poorly (Prlly is, besides the point) but...

Because I had to make this festival up :( I originally wanted to make this a Tanabata festival, there was simply two problems-1, I'm not knowledgable enough on such festivities to get them accurate enough, and 2, this is set in another world, I'm not so sure they celebrate the holiday :/ So~I kind of borrowed a lot of idea and influence from Tanabata and the legends surrounding it *cough*WikipediaSource*cough* And I created this little festival. So, please don't hate on me too much for this bogus excuse of a festival :p :I

On a lgihter note, happy Belated Birthday Lucy and Happy Fourth of July! I hope you all still enjoy this chapter~

Disclaimer: I own nothing~

* * *

><p>Lucy smoothed her skirt, tugging at the fabric so the creases vanished. She was seated on a bench, just outside her apartment, waiting for Hibiki. Several people passed her as the crowds of the streets shifted towards the center of the town, where the festival was being held.<p>

Her toes wiggled in the wooden sandals, and she consciously wondered if perhaps she should have worn stockings with the yukata. However, it was too late to go back and change now.

"Here I thought only Fairy Tail made up excuses to party...a Wish Festival, huh? Looks like Fairy Tail rubbed off on Magnolia herself, too, hm?" Hibiki teased, eyeing the lanterns that lit up the paths and stone roads. He stood, dressed in a matching yukata with a bamboo pattern. Lucy smiled, jumping from her seat, a bit too quickly, and stumbling forward as her shoes clanked underneath her.

Hibiki quickly caught Lucy, stabilizing her as she blushed, whispering a quick thank you as she pulled herself together.

"A-are you ready?"

Hibiki nodded, still smiling as he stepped in line beside Lucy, who fidgeted with the collar of her attire as an excuse to do something with her hands.

* * *

><p>The Wish Festival was a small festival, not nearly as big as Fantasia, and was mostly put on by the people and citizens of Magnolia. It was an old tradition started before even the creation of guilds, therefore long before Fairy Tail was ever apart of Magnolia. While Fairy Tail, being the town's guild, still offered as much assistance and aid as they could, they didn't have nearly as large a part in the festival as Fantasia, and therefore were allowed the individuality to attend the festivities without having to partake within them.<p>

It was a local festival that lit up the streets with vendors and games and lanterns, though the main event lay in the wishing ritual. The path of the festival lead down to the shoreline, where shrines of parchment and ink awaited the bystander. There, one would partake in writing their wish, and then tie their wish to the trees that scattered along the shore between the bay and the town.

It was common legend that the higher one managed to tie their wish, the more luck they'd have in having it come true.

Upon hearing this, Hibiki just laughed.

"It seems I have you beat, then, Lucy," he teased, leaning down to face Lucy at her level to emphasize the height difference. Lucy, scowling, turned away.

"I-it doesn't matter if your wish is higher than mine! Besides, it's just a legend...there's no truth to it or..."

"Oh, you can't say that," Hibiki scolded.

"Hn?"

"There's some truth to rumors, and some magic in legends." Hibiki smiled.

Lucy blinked, considering what Hibiki said before scoffing, rejecting the idea.

"St-still..!" She argued, brushing past Hibiki.

* * *

><p>"What exactly are these..?" Hibiki asked, pointing to the peculiar stone statues that graced along the sidewalk, set up like mini shrines with candles and flowers adorning the statues.<p>

"Some of the ancient, local deities. I told you, this was a local festivity, dated far before modern day..."

Lucy smirked, quickly stepping beside one statue and posing next to it, squatting and throwing a peace sign between her face and the monster's mug.

"Isn't it cute?"

Hibiki frowned, thinking that "cute" is the last way he'd describe the dragon-dog-sheep thing that Lucy was leaning against. It was squat and rustic and archaic, and despite being unpainted it was several shades of green and grey and the eyes were just as intimidating with no pupils as Hibiki would imagine they'd be with them.

His answer came in the form of walking past Lucy and the statue, refusing to even so much as acknowledge it. While Lucy fumed that he disagreed the statue was "cute", Hibiki said nothing in order to spare Lucy of his true opinion, which was better left at nothing said.

* * *

><p>"What's that?"<p>

Hibiki asked, motioning towards a box set-up of wood with a center stage cloaked by a curtain.

"Hm? It's a puppet show!" Lucy beamed, tugging Hibiki towards the box. Several smaller children gathered in the front row, while parents and couples stopped to line the back as they awaited the show to begin.

"Wh-what's this show..?"

"It's the origin of the festive legend!" Lucy beamed, just as quieting hushes warned the audience.

Worse than the horrific statues from before, Hibiki found new terror in the misshapen so-called "puppets". One in particular resembled the statue, in a grotesque colored, clothed version. The patch-work was shabby at best, and the cross-eyed "princess" character disturbingly seemed to always keep an eye focused on Hibiki, which served to make him feel rather uncomfortable.

The legend started as a tale of love, between an ethereal princess and a peasant farmer. The affair ended, however, after the imbalance of the two worlds, caused by the influence of the princess' presence, threatened to destroy both.

The princess then returned to her place in the sky, leaving her lover behind. Grieved, however, she begged the higher entity to permit her the chance to see her loved one.

The request was granted on the exception that it be one night of the year, when all the maidens tears could be collected to create a river that she could swim down from the sky to meet her lover with. Within each tear was wept her wish to see him, and only with a single tear from each day of the year could she make the river.

"It is said if the princess misses one day, by miscount, then the river cannot be made, and unstable as it is it collapses as rains down to earth instead, and she must start again and wait till next year to meet her lover."

Lucy leaned over, whispering to Hibiki, "That's why if it rains on the day of the festival, it means the two didn't meet and the princess was a tear shy."

* * *

><p>Hibiki frowned, watching Lucy trapeze along the river's wall, thinking about the story he'd just heard.<p>

"Lucy," he finally asked, "What do you think about the legend?"

"Hm? You mean...do I believe it?"

"Hn."

"It's just a legend...but, maybe there's some truth behind it..."

Hibiki just continued to stare at Lucy, before she caught on to his glower and giggled.

"Why? Do you believe it?"

Hibiki shrugged. "I could search all of Archive, finding countless legends just like it, and no more truth or proof to justify the story any more so than any other."

"Then why do you ask?"

"I was just curious...Actually, I can't imagine the princess would be so dedicated that she would cry every day, for all eternity, just to meet her lover once a year. Eventually, wouldn't she just give up?"

Lucy frowned.

"You're the last person I expected to not believe in eternal love. He is her soul mate, I suppose."

"What kind of soul mate wants his lover to cry everyday, for his sake? If he cared about her, wouldn't he want her to move on?"

Lucy scowled, thinking a moment as she stepped off the wall.

"Maybe...It'd hurt her more to ask her to forget about him than to ask her to try to be with him. Their situation is impossible, but I think if you loved someone that deeply, you wouldn't mind whatever price it took so you could be together again, if only for a little bit every year."

Hibiki didn't say anything for a moment, thinking over Lucy's response, before smiling, dipping his face in close to Lucy's.

"I'm glad you're not a princess, then."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked defensively, hardly paying attention to the jump in topics Hibiki was breaching.

"Because," Hibiki reasoned, "I'd only get to see you once a year. This way, we're only a train ride away. And you don't have to cry a single tear for me to come to you," he winked.

Blushing madly, Lucy refused to answer, pushing past Hibiki, flustered beyond words as she muttered some low curse to which Hibiki just chuckled and followed.

* * *

><p>"This line looks ridiculous!" Lucy pouted, trying to stand on her tip-toes overlooking the massive crowd that came between her and the shoreline shrines. She folded her hands in front of her, disappointed as she looked back at Hibiki.<p>

"It'll be a long wait..."

Hibiki just watched the crowd standing, no sign of relenting as they hardly moved over the course of several minutes.

Tired and sore, Lucy finally gave in, making a move to walk back.

"We don't have to do this. We enjoyed the festival itself, and this line is just..."

"Isn't this the entire point of the festival, though?"

"It's...not the biggest thing about the festival," it really was.

Hibiki pondered a moment, then asked, "Why do the locals write their wishes and tie them to the trees?"

"Hm? You mean, where did the tradition come from?"

"Hn."

"Locals took pity on the princess. They write their wishes and tie them to the trees so the princess can reach them from her spot in the sky. The legend goes that she can use their wishes as tears to fill the river she has to make. But, she can only reach them from the trees. That's why the higher you tie them in the trees, the better your luck of having your wish granted because the princess can reach those wishes easier, and your wish gets granted in return for helping her grant hers-Hibiki?"

* * *

><p>Lucy argued half-heartedly the entire time as Hibiki yanked her through and against the crowd. His grip on her wrist wasn't tight, and she didn't struggle against it (She wouldn't admit it, but she trusted Hibiki) yet she nonetheless muttered against his actions, more eager to know where they were going than to actually achieve in halting Hibiki.<p>

Lucy looked towards the sky, luck of finding answers being a higher chance there than with Hibiki, noticing it was dark not simply because it was night, but clouds had rolled in. Squinting, she noticed little of the actual sky could be seen.

It looks like it will rain, Lucy thought bitterly.

When the duo reached the cathedral, Lucy stopped asking questions, knowing Hibiki wasn't going to answer her as he tugged her along.

"Here," Hibiki pulled something from his pocket, a folded piece of paper, before tearing off a strip of it and handing it to Lucy. The two were still walking, past the rows of candles in the cathedral towards the back doors, Hibiki fumbling as he walked to try to produce some sort of writing utensil.

Lucy flipped the strip of paper over to notice the snippet was from a job request, the reward conveniently cut off as well as the major job description.

Hibiki chuckled when he found a pencil on him.

"Here."

Lucy stood there, unmoving with a strip of paper in one hand and a pencil in the other. Was this some kind of joke?

"Hibiki, what are we doing-?"

"This princess needs every wish she can get, doesn't she?"

Squirming uncomfortably, Lucy shot the stained windows a second glass, curious to see the condition of the storm through the painted lenses.

"Hibiki...then why are we here..?"

"This princess is the client. Her job request is that we get our wishes high enough that she can reach, else she's short a few tears and her river isn't complete. So, what point in Magnolia is higher than the bell tower of the Cathedral?"

Lucy didn't argue with Hibiki's logic, or his smile. She couldn't.

"Do you have your wish?" Hibiki asked, smiling like a mischievous kid. Lucy fumbled with the blank paper in her hand.

"N-no..." She mumbled, just as childish as she felt. Hibiki stepped, closing the gap between them as he took the pencil from Lucy, scribbled something on his strip, and handed it back.

"If you don't hurry..."

"D-don't rush me!" Lucy pouted. Hibiki didn't respond, but remained smiling, amused, while Lucy continued to struggle to think of something to write. It didn't really matter, she knew. None of this was truth, just a legend and she could very well get away with writing absolutely anything on her slip so long as Hibiki never saw it.

Still, she felt obligated to write a legit wish, something worthwhile. For the princess, mind you. Rule of dramatics, and what not.

"Lucy..." Hibiki cautioned, motioning towards the sky. Was that a distant rumble of thunder?

Lucy suddenly felt pressured, like she was being urged too quickly, even though she knew her writing on parchment would do nothing in regards to the weather. Irritated by this new-found pressure and ridiculous extent of faith in a legend, she quickly scribbled the sole thing in her mind before practically throwing the pencil at Hibiki.

"Here! Wh-where do we tie these..?"

Hibiki was a step ahead of her, leaning dangerously over the ledge towards the bell that dangled on a thick rope, just above the opening that the two cautiously stood by. Lucy peered her head down over the opening, at the cathedral stairs and hall that lay several stories below them. She swallowed her apprehension and gulp.

"Lucy, your wish." Hibiki asked, offering a hand in all seriousness as she noted his wish was already tied, just above the bell.

"Hn..." Lucy muttered, slipping the paper into Hibiki's hand.

"D-don't read it, alright?" She blurted. For a moment, Hibiki gave her an all-knowing smile that both she hated and feared. She watched his every move, conscious for the moment he twitched his hand ever so slightly to reveal the crumpled paper's words.

As much as he wanted to, Hibiki respected Lucy's wish. That, and he wasn't completely trustful on whether or not she'd use the fact he was standing on tip toes, looming over life or death, against him or not.

When both wishes were secure, Hibiki pushed himself off from the bell back onto the ledge, stumbling backwards a bit and letting out a long-held breath.

Lucy was by his side instantly, and gave him an assuring smile that was well worth the risk just a moment ago, he reasoned.

* * *

><p>"What'd you wish for?"<p>

The question was inevitable. Lucy, however, was filled with new found confidence, satisfied that his chance was gone and the only way Hibiki would know what she wrote was to get the answer from her herself. The likelihood of that happening was slim.

"I'm not saying." She replied, sing-song. Hibiki grimaced, unable to hold back a low growl of a laugh as he turned away, nodding and mumbling, "figures."

"That's strange...the sky looks clearer..." Lucy mused, curious as star twinkled above her, their cover of the clouds having moved on. It was late and the crowds had dispersed considerably. For most of the walk home, it appeared Lucy and Hibiki were the only two out. Strange, considering earlier it was almost too crowded for the duo to be out.

"You don't...actually think-" Lucy began, but stopped when she caught the smile Hibiki was wearing. Frowning, she turned away, hiding her blush, and refusing to let her mind think there was anything beyond coincidence going on.

"You know, you never told me your wish from that one time."

Lucy looked puzzled only for a minute, recalling suddenly the fountain incident that served as precedent to all of Hibiki's water attacks. Then, she smiled deviously.

"Really? That's interesting, because I made the same wish tonight that I did on that night."

Hibiki hid the irksome irritation that he instantly felt, even more so intrigued to know what Lucy's wish was. Aware that he devilish smile was because Lucy knew she was gaining the upper hand in this teasing conversation, Hibiki smiled wickedly in return. If she wanted to play that game...

"That's interesting, because my wish was the same as before. Do you recall it?"

Lucy's smile instantly dropped, and she quickly looked behind her. At the river.

Lucy broke into a sprint, several steps into the run loosing her sandals as she sprinted towards her apartment. Hibiki was not about to ruin this silk!

Hibiki laughed, picking up speed in following Lucy.

"It was a joke!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there you have it! I don't have much more to say about this chapter...other than I'm sorry for blatantly rippnig off the Tanabata festival :I Anyway...Hope you still enjoyed..?~


	46. Snapshot

Sorry, it's short again. This chapter is...cute? Idk, hope you enjoy! And thank you, everyone, who has put up with this story for soo long!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Hibiki!"<p>

"Mirajane! What do you do to keep your skin looking so fresh?"

Lucy frowned, watching the two break into a friendly conversation that left her third wheeling beside them at the bar. Tonight's date had brought the duo back to Fairy Tail, which for the past few minutes had remained a neutral, peaceful evening.

That all ended at that moment.

"Oi, What's that fellow doing back here?"

Hibiki's face didn't change but the aura around him tensed as he turned to greet, with his still present plastered smile, the approaching ice mage.

"Gray. It's nice to see you outside of your element this time," he emphasized, the memory of their last encounter still vivid.

Gray grit his teeth, "You're the one out of your element, being in my guild's-"

"Friendly, friendly!" Mirajane chirped, acting as peace keeper for the sake of her bar. Not that she ever was one to stand in the way of fights, but those were brawls between guild mates. Laying hands on a foreign mage? That involved paper work and the council, and that was among the few things Mirajane couldn't stand.

"Oh? We haven't met before, who is this?" Came a sweet voice from between Hibiki. Lucy perked up, eager to jump back into conversation with her date by introducing him.

"Lisanna! This is Hibiki-"

"-Laytis, of Blue Pegasus. You're Lisanna Straus, younger sister to Mirajane and Elfman, correct?"

Lisanna bowed a little, impressed. "Did Lucy tell you about me? Or Mirajane."

"Neither. Archive filled me in, though you can't really rely on Archive to tell you about someone's character. Only their history."

Lisanna giggled. "Archive, huh? I've never heard of it..."

"It was relatively new, back before this seven year mess...I'm not sure it was popular even before your 'death'," Mirajane provided, sounding a bit too cheery considering what she just said. Hibiki raised a brow to question this, but Lucy broke in before he got an answer.

"I think that's enough of an introduction," she added, glancing at Hibiki, "That is a story for another time."

"Aw, Lucy, it's not that long of one! Surely, Hibiki wants to hear it?"

"I will take you up on that offer, Mira, just...at another time. My woman calls for me, and if she'll have me, I think I'll steal a quick dance with her."

* * *

><p>Before Lucy, bashful and blushing at his insistence of calling her 'his woman', could so much as clarify herself up to the others, Hibiki had dragged her to the center of the bar.<p>

"Wh-what was all that? Y-your woman and crap! Hibiki!"

Hibiki slipped a hand behind Lucy, settling it where her spine and hips met, and cupping her hand in his other. He rolled his shoulders back to straighten up, stiffening his legs as he waited for Lucy to fall into posture before him.

"And what's this about dancing? There's no music-!"

Lucy was cut off by the sound of steady clapping, like a beat. She whipped her head around to face Wakabe, who was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes squinting in laughter as he nodded to Hibiki. Taking the initiative, Hibiki stepped forward, pushing at Lucy and forcing her to fall in step with him.

"Th-this isn't-"

Macao joined in via snaps, and suddenly their was a beat. Someone on the other side of the bar had added their heavy foot step into the beat, a loud 'thud' providing the base. Lucy quickly stopped arguing, and altogether fighting, the dancing, finally settling on glaring at Hibiki point blank but nonetheless following his footsteps.

Hibiki tried not to look at Lucy, looking above and beyond her head, but smirked nonetheless at her tiny scowl. It was cute.

Others joined in the clapping, and things really got serious when suddenly the buzz of frequency sounded throughout the air. Mirajane had hooked up the speakers, pulling forth her own guitar to provide a solid string base. Others had stood from their chairs and tables, joining the makeshift dance.

At first, they were other couples, enjoying the intimate moment. Alzack had bowed politely to extend an invitation to Bisca, who pretended to act flustered, like some primped teenager being courted for the first time by a stranger. Pretty soon, however, others jumped up as well. Groups, singles, friends alike. Less people took it seriously and before they knew it, there were more mages flailing and jumping than there were actually dancing.

Hibiki, catching on to the shift in the tune, dropped his hands to grip Lucy's, swinging her arms violently as he stirred her up into some roundabout jig. Soon, the entire room was caught up, following the duo in a circular motion, creating a whirlpool of bodies.

Hibiki kept the crowd guessing by suddenly stopping, jumping into the air with a quick clap, and reversing his spin. Most of the mages were quick learners, picking up the pattern and joining in. The few that fell behind only caused chaos and crashes, and several had to sit out, gasping between laughing and choking as the mayhem picked up again.

Lucy let go of any attempt to even appear angry, giving in to Hibiki's sly move on loosening her up. From across the bar, Reedus, cheery fellow that he was, caught on to the center of this mass dance breakout, sketching quickly in colors and capturing the moment.

* * *

><p>Everything went to hell instantly when Mira's smooth voice was interrupted as lights spotlighted on the new arrival. Gajeel, making an entrance, was bedazzled in his blues attire, guitar and microphone bird prepped. He coughed, clearing his throat, before strumming a single cord.<p>

"Shoo bee-"

"Not him again!"

"Bring back Mira!"

"Gajeel!"

Natsu came flying from no where, and the stage instantly broke out into a fighting arena. The music and dancing was instantly lost as those smart enough to realize it got out of the bar jsut as the brawl began. The slower masses cheered encouragingly at either side of the fight.

In an instant, chairs were cast aside and tables toppled. A bottle was broken, glass shards sprinkling in the air as more projectiles made their way across the room, and Lucy swore she identified some speck of debris to be a tooth.

There was a loud thud as someone crashed through the wall and the sound of a shattering window.

Before Lucy could watch anything else unravel as clothes strew themselves up above her (no doubt Gray's), she felt a tug at her arm pulling her from the fight.

"Looks like we missed the call for last dance," Hibiki winked, pulling Lucy away from the attention and fight. Just as the tow were making their escape out the door, a voice caught the two.

"Lucy, Hibiki, come here a moment!"

The voice belonged to none other than Reedus, and Lucy eagerly approached him after the duo initially froze just at the doorway.

"Reedus?"

He turned his sketchbook, revealing his latest work.

"I just thought you two might want to have seen this..."

Lucy saw the picture before Hibiki did, her face instantly brightening as she giggled at the sketch.

"Remarkable..." she whispered, handing the picture to Hibiki.

Hibiki, stunned, eyed the small details, from corner to corner. He could make out all the becoming-familiar faces that he'd met, all smiling and dancing. The center of the picture, the composition of the sketch acting to frame it, was himself and Lucy, clinging to each other. Hibiki could almost make out the now dissolved music and the faded beat that had spurred the duo on. It was a perfect screenshot, a snapshot in time, of their dancing.

While Lucy's face was hidden, her hair flowing to cover it, Hibiki's face and smile was all too readable, so much so that Hibiki was embarrassed at how well Reedus caught it. Lucy's hand, bearing the guild mark, was clear and present on Hibiki's shoulder, exactly where, underneath his blazer, his Blue Pegasus mark was.

"It doesn't look too bad," Lucy murmured again, smiling up at Hibiki. He didn't look back at her, still engulfed in the sketch, but he nodded slowly in agreement.

He wasn't sure if it was that Reedus was just that good, or something else altogether, but something about the picture looked just...right. It might just have been the detail and the lighting, or maybe the composition.

"It looks...real," Hibiki mumbled, half to himself and half in reply to Lucy.

It did. It could have fooled him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Almost halfway there~ Random Facts: I actually liked my original concept of this chapter, as Reedus 'capturing a moment where Hibiki kind of blends in with Fairy Tail'. Forming an entire chapter/date around that idea wasn't as pleasable lol sorry...I hope there's still enough humor in there to hold you off, though!

Good news is my muse for writing is returning~! Bad news is, I'm a couple chapters ahead of what I post so you won't (maybe) notice a difference for awhile..? Haha (There prlly is no difference! XD Except maybe length~)

Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to post sooner~!


	47. Baking

I'm terrible about updating sooner T_T Sorry! This was meant to be fluffy and humorous, but to me it fell a bit short of either of those :/ Anyway, I hope you still enjoy! Sorry~!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>He was a little early, he noted, fidgeting with his tie and collar. He read over the invitation, again, but his attention was hardly kept. As soon as he knocked, he heard an exasperated, "Oh, thank you!" Before the door swung open.<p>

Lucy was a mess.

Flour stained half her apron and her hair, which looked to have once been pinned up and back, was now a messy bun with loose strands peaking every which way. Her fingers were caked in white, crusted batter and there was a trail of crème that lined from her hip down to her shoes, which also gleamed with what Hibiki assumed was egg yoke.

"Lucy, I thought you said the party was at the guild hall..?"

Lucy huffed, "Funny. It is, I just...It sort of slipped my mind that I was supposed to bake the cake..."

Hibiki quirked a brow.

"Slipped your mind? Lucy, the party is in a little over an hour..."

"I know! It's alright if I'm a little late, though-!"

"Why isn't Mira baking it?"

"Mira had her hands full with the preparations and the decorations and everything else, I thought I'd try to help out..."

Hibiki sighed, shaking his head as he reached his hands behind Lucy. She straightened up and didn't move as his fingers fumbled from behind her.

A moment later, her apron dropped, Hibiki snatching it away and slinging the straps over his neck instead.

"Right, we have an hour. Anything salvageable?"

Hibiki got his answer the minute he stepped into view of the kitchen.

No.

Egg yokes stained the ceiling, and batter was molded on the counter. Everything had at least a decently thick layer of flour coating it to the point he thought she'd remolded her kitchen white. There was a thin wisp of smoke trailing from the open oven which was quite the accomplishment as nothing was instead. There wasn't a trace Lucy had even tried to bake anything yet.

Hibiki sighed, having his work cut out for him.

"Do you have any eggs and flour left?" He asked. Lucy shamefully smiled despite the impending feeling that if Hibiki really wanted to, he could have lectured her.

"I'll see what I-"

Hibiki caught her by the arm.

"No, don't. I'll check."

"Why didn't you call out one of your spirits? Surely, one of them knows how to cook? Virgo, for instance!"

Lucy pouted.

"I...I could have, but...I wanted to cook the cake. It..." Would have meant something, is what she wanted to say. Then again, it probably would be better to say she tried and failed than to feed her friend something possibly hazardous.

Hibiki cleared his throat, nearly done scrubbing the pan from Lucy's earlier attempt before setting it aside for Lucy to dry (That, he could at least entrust safely to her). He sighed, letting his lips crack into a smile before pausing a moment to admire Lucy in silence as she fumbled with the towel. Finally, he broke into a low chuckle.

Lucy tried to glare but was fighting her own urge to laugh as well.

"What's so funny?"

Hibiki shrugged.

"I must be the worst Archive user in the world. I can't for the life of me figure out how you made this big of a mess, trying to bake a single cake!"

* * *

><p>The utensils cleansed and half the kitchen now operational once again, Hibiki set about to work in mixing the ingredients and stirring them with professional ease. Of course he was a skilled chef, Lucy pouted, still scrubbing away at the rest of the counter top.<p>

Hibiki sighed, tugging off his tie from under the apron and rolling up his suit's sleeves before continuing with stirring. Lucy looked down at her own dress, which had mostly avoided the batter and flour thanks to the apron. Her hands and hair were in desperate need of repair and touch ups, but she could easily take care of that with a little soap and Cancer.

Lucy whirled around at the sound of the oven snapping shut, Hibiki clapping flour off his hands as he sighed in relief.

He motioned to Lucy.

"You should clean up. It'll be done in half an hour or so, then we'll decorate it and be on our way."

Lucy didn't argue, nodding as she took her leave towards the bathroom to brush up her make up and summon Cancer.

* * *

><p>She hadn't meant to, but she managed to spend away those thirty minutes or so with Cancer, going back and forth between whether it was worth it to try and pin her hair back again or simply le tit all fall loose. Painstakingly, she finally decided to leave it half up, half down. Best of both worlds.<p>

She smoothed some quick lotion over her hands, the batter and flour scrubbed from under her fingernails, and dawned back on her sapphire blue bracelet that she'd removed earlier. She gave herself a final look over in the mirror before bounding happily back to the kitchen.

Hibiki was sitting, forgotten, at a counter stool, his feet propped up on the second stool and an out of date Sorcerer's Monthly folded flat in front of him. The apron was discarded on the back of his stool, his eyes half open with little attentiveness. Lucy could see even from across the room what page he was on (She knew those magazines like the back of her hand; she could identify the page number, model and edition of the magazine all from where she was standing), and spared him the trouble of reading any further into it by remarking, "It's a charm."

Hibiki jolted up, half asleep from the wait, and quickly looked between Lucy and the page (He had half-heartedly flipped through several editions already, bored by the beauty tips and cosmetic adds and questioning what merit this magazine had as a 'sorcerer' news source and more of a gossip column.

"Excuse me?"

"Go to page 31. It's a charm."

Hibiki did as instructed, flipping and pausing a moment to read. Chuckling, he tossed the magazine aside.

"You're right."

Hibiki looked up from the discarded magazine, meaning to comment further on the article, but failed to form the words. Lucy stood there in all her blue cocktail dress-glory, the fringe of teal fabric just hitting her knees while intricately placed sequins sparkled, calling attention to the dress as a whole.

For an instant, Hibiki was overwhelmed, silent as his eyes complimented Lucy by admiring every detail of her figure and the dress. He almost bit his tongue when he motioned to speak, and all the while Lucy pretended not to notice. She'd use this against him later.

"You...We didn't buy that dress together, did we?" Hibiki noted, still grinning as Lucy stepped towards him, shaking her head lightly.

"It was a gift of a client a few weeks back. She was a designer, it was free of charge for helping her out."

Taking full advantage of the opportunity, Lucy brushed past Hibiki, making sure her arm graced his just lightly and walking slow enough that his eyes could follow and admire her back side in all of it's entirety as she made her way towards the kitchen and, ultimately, the cake.

"It looks fantastic!" Lucy beamed. In all honesty, it looked like a regular, unfrosted oval cake. But, to Lucy, that was amazing, considering her prototypes.

"It still needs to be decorated."

Lucy reached for the frosting knife, but Hibiki had already yanked it into his grasp.

"I-I think I'll handle the base frosting. You can prepare the chocolate frosting."

* * *

><p>It was quite the task, but Lucy managed to fill the pouch with chocolate frosting. In the time it took her to do so, the base layer of white had already been spread evenly and expertly by Hibiki. He sighed, admiring his work for a moment as Lucy stepped up beside him.<p>

"Right, we're just going to spell out 'Happy Birthday'-"

Lucy's hands were already moving as she spoke, and in an instant a trail of frosting jutted from the utensil. Hibiki reacted instantly, slapping Lucy's hands upwards and away from the cake, which resulted in the frosting squirting onto his suit jacket. Lucy gasped, but Hibiki ignored it, instead gently prying Lucy's hands away from the frosting, taking over the duty of decorating.

"I'm so sor-"

"Don't worry about it, Lucy," Hibiki remarked, but he wasn't smiling and Lucy swore he looked agitated. Fearful, she stood paralyzed beside him as he quickly etched through the words, clearing his throat as he straightened back to admire his penmanship.

"Besides," He finally muttered. Before Lucy could even react, Hibiki dipped a drop of frosting on his finger and trailed it down Lucy's arm, all without so much as cracking a smile on his face.

"There, we're even," he remarked dryly, reaching for a towel to scrub away at the frosting on his jacket.

"Hibiki-!" Lucy jumped, stunned for a moment as she eyed between the trail of frosting on her arm and Hibiki himself.

A wicked grin worked it's way on her face, just as she reached for the frosting utensil, still half filled with chocolate.

"Even, huh..?"

* * *

><p>It escalated so quickly, in simply the blink of an eye, and suddenly Lucy was clinging to the stool like a shield, squealing as Hibiki hurls yet another handful of batter at her, missing as it splays against the back of the stool. Lucy's dress had long since lost it's sheer and sparkle, the sequins coated in flour that dulled their glimmer, and a stain of white streaks the fabric itself.<p>

Hibiki's suit is also ruined, having tipped up the gradient scale from black to grey. His hair is glued to at odd angles and jutting out peculiarly thanks to batter that has dried it into place. His shoes are completely covered in sprinkles and he isn't aware of it at that moment, but there's a chocolate frosting handprint on his back shoulder blade.

Lucy giggles and shakes her head.

"It's the pottery painting studio all over again!" She exclaims, only mildly disappointed.

Hibiki pauses in the warfare to admire his suit.

"It's...not exactly formal," He tries to reason. "Besides, at least the cake-"

Is ruined.

Somewhere between Lucy turning the sink hose against Hibiki and Hibiki bombarding Lucy with a handful of sprinkles, the Cake had lost half of it's shape, like a piece of butchered meat, with the inner layers showing from underneath frosting blown half off. What half of the cake that is left in tact is covered in sprinkles and the original message is all but smeared and gone. Demolished, Hibiki's smile fades and it's only then that he really regrets all that happened.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, I-"

He jumps when she bursts out laughing. For a few seconds, he stands and stares, stunned, as Lucy throws herself at the counter, coming up from hiding, and laughing hysterically at the sight of her gift.

Hibiki cracks a smile and tries to intervene, "Lucy..?"

"I just...I thought-" She can hardly get a breadth out, between pointing at the cake and Hibiki and then herself. Hibiki takes a minute to look around the kitchen, which due to his earlier efforts had been spotless prior to their fight, and he, too, begins laughing.

Hibiki finally musters enough of a breadth and self control to eye his watch, wiping a tear from his eyes as he calms himself long enough to make out the words, "We're this late?"

Hibiki jumps to his feet, yanking at Lucy, who is still giggling through her protests that she needs to clean up.

"No time," Hibiki shakes his head.

* * *

><p>Macao stared at the two, honestly debating whether to let them inside the guild hall or not. They were filthy, caked in ingredients he could only half identify. They were a total mess and what's worse, they looked rather pleased with themselves.<p>

"Do I want to know..?"

Before either could answer, Mira was at the door.

"Lucy, Hibiki, you finally made it!" She completely ignored their state of being, Macao watching her, wide eyed, as he waited for her to say something.

"You got the cake alright?" She finally asked, oblivious.

"What do you mean? Does it look like they di-" Macao started to yell, but Lucy cut him off.

"Hn! We did!"

From behind Hibiki's back, the man pulled forth a neat white box with a small card label attached to the front, clearly baring the logo of the store they'd bought it from.

"I thought it was going to be home made..?"

Lucy shifted uncomfortably, but continued to smile.

"I-it's Erza. As long as it's cake, I don't think she'll mind too much where it's from. Besides, it's from her favorite pastry shop!" Macao slowly nodded, approvingly, and Hibiki and Lucy both released their held breadth.

From inside, they could already hear a fight starting, the center of it being Gajeel and Natsu.

Over that foreboding turmoil sound, they clearly made out Erza's voice.

"Lucy! You made it!"

Lucy smiled, waving at Erza as she stepped past Macao and Mira to enter the guild, holding the box up for show.

"I brought the cake-"

Fate played against Natsu at that moment, as Gray's ice made floor sent him perfectly into Lucy at that moment. Her balance thrown by the crashing dragon slayer, Lucy lost any handle she had of the cake, the box toppling through the air. Projecting on a straight, perfect path, it didn't even surprise Lucy as the box flung itself open, the delicate pastry of perfect crème and strawberries and cake and frosting fell out directly a top the honored guest.

Hibiki nervously smiled.

"Looks like we're dressed just fine for the party."

The currently covered in cake Erza was less amused.

"Natsu..."

Lucy sulked back beside Hibiki, wanting no part in the inevitable revenge quest that Erza was about to befall upon Natsu. Instead, she shot Hibiki a quick smile, snorting as she watched the fight play out.

"We should have just brought the cake we baked. Would have saved Natsu the trouble of destroying it."

"Would have saved me six hundred jewels."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts: I doubt Erza rememebrs her birthday, but when I originally plotted this chapter I made note it was Erza's Birthday and when I got around to typing it, I kept that detail in there. It wasn't until I was almost finished with the chapter did I even remember the gold that is Erza's obsession with cake, and the running gag of someone always ruining it and her going Titania on them for the injustice. So let's assume that someone in the guild a while back gave her a date to be her birthday-Better yet, Jellal probably did. He gave her a last name, probably a birthday, maybe a social security number...jk

Otherwise, nothing much else about this chapter! So sorry that my updates are lagging, time just slips my mind and it goes from one day after my last post to like nearly a week :'( Almsot halfway there~! It's taking so lnog...K! Hope you enjoyed!


	48. Sequel

So, so close to the magical 50 ;3 This chapter was difficult to write, trying to make it lengthy...But, loooking back and rereading it I don't mind it as much as I did before :3 Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Lucy didn't pry too much when Hibiki showed up with a packaged envelope. He looked nervous with the parcel in his hands and he pushed it aside the moment he entered her apartment.<p>

They were in for the night because Lucy was beyond sore all thanks to her teammates (They had the audacity to still call themselves such!) and their last job. Hibiki had fretted over her for all but a good minute before she warded off his concern-she was just tired was all, but she wasn't about to cancel on him. So, he insisted that they'd spend the night in, at her place (Fast becoming his favorite kinds of dates) where he'd serve her hand and foot.

She tried to tell him that wasn't necessary, but all too quickly Lucy was tempted with the idea of being pampered and she allowed herself this selfish moment to indulge with an expert on caring for women.

He'd already gone above and beyond, prepping the pillows on the couch and providing enough elevation for any sore muscles that she had, and he was currently preparing an array of cheese and bread and drink for her.

Lucy knew she shouldn't be as pleased as she was with this arrangement, but any guilt was cast from her mind when her eyes found the package once again.

"Hibiki?"

"Hn?"

"What's in the envelope?"

Their was an audible clatter of dishes before Hibiki responded.

"N-nothing, really..."

Because saying that wasn't going to spark Lucy's curiosity.

Lucy smiled, adjusting onto her knees and making a crawl across the couch towards the package.

"Really? It's nothing?"

"Yeah, it's-ah, hey, Lucy-!" Hibiki panicked, stepping from the kitchen with the tray of snacks in hand. Clearing his throat, and attempting to remain composed despite trying to cut Lucy off from reaching the package, he slid the tray onto the coffee table and slipped his arm in front of Lucy, gripping her into an awkward hug as he pushed her back gently.

"Don't move too much-" to which Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'm sore, not incapacitated," She grumbled. Again, she reached forward to make her way to the package, but Hibiki had spun around behind her on the couch, bringing his hands up to her shoulders to pin her down seated.

"Hey, why don't-"

He stopped when she let out the faintest of purrs, realizing his grip and caused some kind of comfort. The idea hit him, and slowly her rolled his palms against her shoulder blades, his fingers kneading into them.

"Oh..."

And just like that, Lucy forgot the package, her eyes slipping closed as she relaxed, leaning back into Hibiki. Hibiki relaxed his own shoulders, working his arms into the massage. By the time he brought his elbows up to her back, Lucy had slumped all but against Hibiki, blissfully distracted by the pampering.

* * *

><p>Hibiki sighed, letting his fingers work magic against her back (Which had one too many knots for his comfort) while Lucy continued to let out a symphony of tiny sighs and grunts. Hibiki ignored the fact that these sounds were slightly arousing and that she was practically melding into him every time she twitched or flinched at his touch, keeping his mind focused on the detail of distracting Lucy from the package.<p>

Slowly, Hibiki brought his one leg up and around Lucy, pulling her back into him so he straddled her from behind, her sitting practically in his lap as he continued to dance nimble fingertips on her bare shoulders.

Her top straps were loose, something he noted when every time she'd coo and shift, they'd slip further down her shoulder. He tried once to inconspicuously slide them further up her shoulder, but just as quickly they'd fall back down, until somehow he turned his head and the next thing he knew both straps were clear off her shoulder.

Hibiki tried to shift, to sit up straighter and pull himself a little farther away from Lucy, because in all honesty he was a guy and this position (and Lucy's sound effects) were not the best equation. However, just as he'd back as far as he could against the couch cushion, Lucy would shift to allow, pinning him against it. Helpless, he tensed, pushing through the rush of blood to his face and body as Lucy continued to squirm like a dancer under his grip, sensual as ever.

It also didn't help that she was slouched against him and he was hovering over her, and the view of her chest (Courtesy of those damn straps that refused to stay in place) was just another visual to add to this erotically torturous show.

Hibiki was so caught up in trying to prevent anything, that he completely forgot about the package.

This, Lucy had been hoping for.

For all those times when her seductive acting had failed her, Hibiki wasn't so lucky. The actress could feel his grip tighten every time she breathed audibly and Lucy had to hold back her smile (not that he would have seen it). When he least expected it, she jumped from his grip, diving straight for the package.

"Lucy-!"

But Hibiki was too late. In lightning speed, Lucy had torn open the envelope and sprinted to the kitchen, Hibiki fumbling over his own feet to get after her.

Lucy smiled as from the package slipped...papers?

She eyed the titular page. It looked like a manuscript.

"What's this..?"

But Hibiki had recovered from earlier, snatching the booklet back just before Lucy could clearly make out the title.

"It's nothing!" He snapped, but he sounded exasperated more than angry.

Lucy cocked a brow.

"Really? That's why I can't see it?"

Hibiki said nothing, like a child turning his head and refusing to look at Lucy. Maybe he was still hurt that she'd played against him just now, she thought.

"If it's nothing, why'd you bring it over here..?"

"I...it was-" He bit his lip, "It was a stupid decision, I shouldn't have brought it-"

"But you did. What is it?"

"I-I thought it might cheer you up..."

"We won't know unless you let me see it," Lucy smiled. Hibiki hesitated a moment before handing the script to Lucy. She took a moment to read the title, followed by the name underneath.

"You wrote this?"

Hibiki visibly winced.

"You like to write stories and novels and...I thought, I might write one in turn for you. Just something to laugh at, I'm no where near as good a writer as you-"

But Lucy wasn't even hearing Hibiki. She'd plopped herself into the nearest chair, flipping through the pages.

"Y-you don't have to actually read it, now that you know what it is-it's stupid, Lu-"

She held up a hand to silence him.

"Y-you're not really going to read it here, right now, are you..?"

Lucy's answer came in the form of a page flipping. Her face was stoic, intensely focused on the pages.

"...At least read it with Gale glasses, so you get through it quickly," and end this torture, he thought bitterly.

Lucy said nothing.

Sighing, Hibiki stood awkwardly for a moment before slumping into a chair, desperately watching Lucy's face for a flicker of any emotion.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later when Lucy finally flipped the book back to the cover. Hibiki straightened up immediately on the couch.<p>

Slowly, she turned to face Hibiki.

"Lucy, you don't have to say anything, I know it's bad-"

Lucy broke out into hysterical laughter.

"It was terrible!" She laughed, hardly catching her breadth.

After a moment, Hibiki snickered as well, his face cracking into a smile until he finally joined her, laughing outright.

"Isn't it?"

"The plot...it switched so many times...and the characters...!" Lucy gripped her side, feeling the pain in laughing so hard when she already was sore from that job.

"And the grammar-!"

Hibiki winced as pain pinched his side, falling back on the couch in a fit of laughter. Lucy stumbled after him, practically falling on top of him in her own jumble of cackling.

Hibiki slid a hand to grip Lucy onto him, just as the laughter died and they settled into silence, frozen in this makeshift hold. Pinned to him, Lucy just stared at Hibiki, silence filling between them.

He darted his eyes once to her lips, and that was enough of a signal as he leaned forward-

Just as Lucy ducked her head and a second wave of giggling overcame her.

Hibiki, giving up, smiled before breaking into his own fit of snickering, and suddenly they both had rolled over onto the floor, unable to breath through their laughter as Lucy continued to point out and jab at all the inconsistencies of Hibiki's story.

Finally settling down, Lucy smiled to herself, out of breath and too much in pain to move, only managing to turn her neck to face Hibiki.

"Stick to being a mage. I don't think writing suits you."

He grinned.

"I could always become a masseuse."

Lucy nodded in agreement, quirking her brow briefly, before she caught the grin on Hibiki's face, spurring her to burst out laughing again. Until she winced in pain from it.

"Ha-oh, ow!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I feel like I have less and less to say about chapters these days...prlly b/c I wrote these all so lnog ago, that all the side notes I meant to add in are forgotten :p I need to work on submitting sooner! Haha, anyway...

Random Facts; I can't even think of anything T_T Until next chapter! Hope you enjoyed~ And thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story for who-knows how many months! You guys :'3 Thank you!


	49. Seeing Stars

This chapter is short...and I apologize ahead of time because the writing of this chapter is weird (I was gonig through a phase haha I'd read too many angst fics so the third person drama-writing got to me..?) And there's not a lot of detail in it because I could've researched star charts and actually looked into at least pictures of starry skies (I don't live in a city, but it's a suburb and the most stars I can count at night, after some firm readjustment of my eyes) is hardly ever over 25 :p) And I probably should have but...I was too anxious to reach 50 T_T

So, here you go-

Disclaimer: I own nothing~

* * *

><p>It's already dark, late, when he finally settles down into the grass. Hibiki lets out a sigh, content with his spot, and rolls onto his back, throwing his hands up and behind his head for comfort.<p>

Lucy hesitantly follows, fumbling with her skirt to adjust it as she too lays beside him.

Lucy looks stiff and is rigid, her head turned inward to face Hibiki, her eyes starring at him accusingly as he pretends to not notice.

She opens her mouth to make a comment about how he has her laying in the dirt, but he cuts her off before she can by reminding her,

"We're not by any water."

She pauses, then shrugs, because it's true. No river, lake, fountain, bay, ocean...no possible way her can submerge her unsuspectingly into water at their current location.

Their location happens to be far from the outskirts of Magnolia. There's not a single city light to seen in any direction, they're so far out into the country. The moon isn't even out, which makes the night seem that much darker save for that her eyes have finally adjusted and now everything just looks blue and shadowed to Lucy.

She's grateful that they've stopped walking, though her skirt isn't as appreciative, laying in the dirt.

"Why are...we laying out here?"

Hibiki smirks, his eyes flitting about the sky, and finally Lucy decides to see what he sees.

It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust, but when they do, she lets out the tiniest, audible gasp.

* * *

><p>She's seen stars before and maybe, if she looks back far enough, she's seen a night like this, somewhere under a suppressed memory. But, nothing comes to mind, so what she sees now is as new and exciting as she can shallowly remember.<p>

It's not just stars. It's milky ways and clouds and constellations and everything that she never sees as she looks up at the night sky in the city, where nothing can be seen through the haze cast by city lights and candles and the moon.

Hibiki spares a quick glance at Lucy, just to confirm to himself how speechless she is, and inwardly he congratulates himself. Mission accomplished.

After a moment of scanning the sky, the stars, taking in everything she can and still not seeing enough, Lucy shakes her head, letting out a light laugh.

"It's amazing...I'm impressed." She really is, and that says quite a bit.

Hibiki shrugs, like it's nothing. Like he sees this sky every night, or that he's been here to this very spot, this tiny molehill of a hill with it's few patches of grass and perfect viewing of the stars, frequently.

"I thought this might be something to interest you."

He turns inward, on his side, because as cliché as it is, the sky is nothing in comparison to Lucy. The stars dance off her like a light show and her eyes are brighter than they could ever hope to be, so he's not impressed with them.

Lucy continues to admire it, however.

"Do you see that? That formation, that constellation, right there?"

She points and Hibiki grunts a quick, "Hn," without looking.

"That's Leo minor," She whispers, and suddenly the mood isn't as light as it was. Because now Hibiki has this growing feeling that a certain someone is watching him, and he spares a glance down at Lucy's waist to see if her keys are close by.

They're not, but on the other hand he can't glimpse the other side of her belt without looking conspicuous, so he just prays she left the keys home this one night (He can almost hear that Stellar Spirit's voice in his head, reminding him that they're miles away from civilization and that if he tried anything, just to remember that no one would hear him scream).

* * *

><p>There was a long, drawn out silence between the two, filled with Lucy blinking between stars and Hibiki forgetting to breath, taking in the sight of Lucy in as much admiration as she held for the stars. Finally, the quiet caught up to Lucy, and she voiced, in desperation for conversation, the first thing that came to mind.<p>

"Hibiki, what did you mean a third time?"

Hibiki flinched a bit, uncertain with what she meant as Lucy turned to look at him. This was her own mistake, she quickly found, because while it had taken hardly any courage to speak the question, his confusion merited an explanation, and that did require a build up of confidence. One that she couldn't build with him staring at her like that.

Turning back to the sky, she nonchalantly continued, "You said..." Suddenly, she decided against the confrontation, dropping her voice altogether and pretending to not have noticed.

Hibiki, however, did.

"Lucy? What-"

And it came back to him. Lucy winced as he pieced the pieces together.

"You weren't..."

"D-don't be mad!" Was the first thing she pleaded, just as realization dawned on him that Lucy had been under less of an influence than he'd originally thought that night at his apartment. He said nothing, and Lucy stiffened, refusing to look at him. She kept her eyes wide, focused on the stars.

Until a face pulled in front of her, blocking the sky.

Petrified and unable to close her eyes (Because that would have been cowardly...and because she hadn't thought to do so), Lucy stared in horror at Hibiki, whose face hovered mere inches above hers and...was unreadable.

He didn't look angry, or even confused. He just stared at Lucy, hardly paying attention to the creeping blush over her face or the way her fingers curled in discomfort beside her. He just stared at her eyes, like he was waiting for something to happen.

"I-It was Eve's fault, kind of, really...no, it was my fault, b-but Eve had said-! Well, no, that's not what I should say...What I mean is, I thought yo-"

Hibiki's lips crashed into Lucy's.

It was a brief, savored moment that cut Lucy off. A short peck, his lips just breaching the surface of her own, before he pulled back, before she'd even reacted.

Just like that, he'd kissed her.

Miles away from the city, from distractions, taking the initiative he should have since their second date, nay, their first. That time that seemed so long ago, at the ball when he'd first asked her to dance. Hell, seven years ago, when they'd met-

"Eve's fault, huh?" Hibiki smirked. He didn't understand everything, and he wasn't even sure if when (Because there definitely would be a 'when') Hibiki spoke to Eve, if he should threaten or thank his younger teammate.

At the moment, he was settling with the idea of throwing a party for the ice mage.

"Something like that," Lucy muttered breathlessly, still shocked by Hibiki's actions. For a moment, he thought maybe she was appalled at him. A string of curses flew through his mind at that moment, berating himself for causing some discomfort towards her.

"Lucy-" He started, sounding fearful.

He didn't finish, as at that moment, a pair of dainty fingers clasped around his neck and hair, pulling him down into a second kiss.

This time, Lucy kissed back, deepening the kiss and causing Hibiki to see stars beyond what the sky above him could provide.

Loki be damned if he was watching.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oohh-It's-a-weak-ending-but-at-least-they-finally-kissed-so-don't-hate-me-unless-you're-hating-me-for-how-anti-climactic-that-kiss-was-after-40+-chapters-of-teasing-I'm-so-sorry-for-that-but-at-least-they-kissed-twice-amIright?

Also, sorry-but-the-next-couple-of-chapters-are-gonna-be-awkward-because-Spoiler-yes-they-finally-kissed-but-I-still-have-to-keep-this-somewhat-interesting-for-fifty-more-chapters-so-needless-to-say-one-kiss-won't-make-everything-happy-and-dandy-I-need-to-develop-some-angst-so-I-can-run-with-this-story-for-the-aforementioned-fifty-more-chapters-I'm-so-sorry~!

(Breathes)

Hope you all enjoyed..?


	50. Special! Edolas

This is a Special! I thoguht, to commemorate reaching fifty, I'd go ahead and post two chapters, and this is a Special treat for you readers (Or torture, considering what occured in the last chapter ;3)

So~

Warning: There is language, a few curse words, but that's to be expected of Lucy Ashley ;D

Also Important! The actual date that takes place in Earthland -that's mentioned as Lucy and Hibiki gonig out to dinner- Is note date 51 :p It's an earlier date, I didn't pick a specific date so you yourself can squeeze this date between whichever two you think it fits between :p lol I should probably keep a closer tab on the actual dates and seasons, but I don't T_T forgive me haha!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Huh?"<p>

Lucy bent back a cushion along her chair, the one that leaned against the wall collecting dust, to better view a peculiar shadow that had caught her eye.

She gasped at the finding.

Lifting the brick of a book in her hands, Lucy smiled warmly at the memory.

Just then, a knock at the door announced her date's arrival.

"Coming!"

She set the book upon the counter, quickly unlocking the door before swinging it open. Hibiki smiled at her as she quickly held up a hand to wave him inside.

"Sorry, I'm almost ready! I got caught up in cleaning, and just now I found this book I thought I'd lost-! Ah, let me just grab my shoes.." In her excitement at the discovery, she waved towards the book, leaving it in her trail to retrieve her shoes as Hibiki glanced at the cover.

"Edolas..?" He questioned. "I've never heard of the novel..."

"It's not really a novel, it's a history text. I'd bought it when I first met up with Natsu, and I forgot completely about it, it somehow made it's way over here, and I must have read it one night in that chair and forgotten about it-"

She stopped when she noticed the look Hibiki was giving her.

"Did I never tell you the story about Edolas?"

Hibiki slowly shook his head, confused as ever.

Lucy smirked.

"Let me tell you about it, then..."

* * *

><p>"Oi, Natsu, where the hell are you?"<p>

Lucy Ashley was not amused. Today wasn't her day, and having to track down that spineless idiot wasn't making it any better.

First, she'd gotten into some petty argument with that Levy loser, which rubbed her the wrong way to begin with. Immediately following, she'd gotten into three fights (None of which were a satisfying challenge) only to finally be asked, politely no less, by Mira Jane to "leave the guild and cool off a bit; maybe take a job".

Irritated that she was getting punished, and not her adversaries (Who included a hasty Nab, an intolerable Droy and a "Bis Bis"-less Alzack), but then again she couldn't refuse Mira Jane. It had been seven years, and Lucy still occasionally felt guilt towards the woman. Mira was one of those people you nodded and agreed with.

Still, that didn't pardon the fact she was beyond pissed by now, and it was hardly even noon. She would make up for a lost morning by testing her latest torture trick on that coward Natsu, if she ever could catch him.

She gave her knuckles a good pop. He had another thing coming.

It'd been awhile since she'd given him a good beating.

Lucy looked about the market square, eyeing through the crowd. Civilians were gathered, chatting away peacefully in their businesses of trade and gossip. The capital was booming with activity; hardly recognizable from the magic fall-out seven years prior.

A flash of pink caught her eye and her target was locked.

Bingo.

"Natsu-!"

Fists clenched, she made her way through the crowd, splitting a couple and knocking roughly into the shoulder of another as she made her way towards her victim, who was frozen with fear at the call of his name. He could either take his chance of survival now, or run for it, get caught, and surely die. He chose the former.

Lucy, meanwhile, had a cruel glint in her eyes. She hadn't felt this alive since Fairy Tail had rebelled against the capital!

Her adrenaline was shorted, however, by a final obstacle.

"Damn-! Watch where you're going!"

"Tch, unruly bitch!"

Blood curling, Lucy Ashley was not about to let that comment slide. Her fingers clutched roughly at whatever scrap of clothing she could (the collar) and she yanked the impudent twerp to her eye level, aggravated that her morning's redemption was ruined by whoever the hell this person was!

Lucy was ready to bite the guy's head off.

"Oi, watch it!"

He was blonde, tall, and had dark eyes. He looked unpleasant all around, she thought. Regular clothes, he no doubt was the average citizen, though even then he looked disheveled. A slob, she thought.

"You have a problem, buddy?"

"Yeah, she has blonde hair and currently is choking me," he remarked, gritting through his teeth as she yanked tighter at his collar.

"Don't you know anything about how to treat a lady?"

"L-lady?" He laughed. "All I see is some short-haired boy."

Lucy could hear her veins popping at this jerk's insults.

"This little boy is about to beat you senseless-!"

"L-Lucy, c'mon, we need to-"

"And YOU!"

Natsu quivered, cowering in fear.

"Huh, that your boyfriend?" The man remarked snidely.

"No!" Lucy was furious now, but the man brushed her hands off him, standing on his own feet as he turned to leave.

"You know, maybe you'd be kind of cute if you weren't such a -"

A punch to his face quickly cut him off, and Lucy found that, while not nearly as satisfying as unveiling her latest torture position upon Natsu, it was still nonetheless enjoyable.

Several onlookers nearby paused to watch the scene, but many brushed it off. That man had it coming, messing with Lucy Ashley (who had quite the reputation as a resourceful and helpful girl, when money was involved, but else wise terrifying and scary).

"Wh-what was that for?" The man blurted, touching his fingers to his now bleeding lip.

"L-Lucy, we really should-"

"Go back to the guild, Natsu." Lucy warned.

"I-I'm sorry!" Natsu wasted no time in turning on his heels, but shot a final glance towards Lucy before following her orders.

Lucy stood, feet firmly planted to the ground, waiting for the jerk to get back onto his feet.

"I'm not exactly beneath hitting a girl, you know?" The man teased, a slight smile on his face. Lucy just glowered.

"Even one as delicate as me?"

"D-delicate?" He stifled a laugh, well aware that her fists were clenched and ready for a second brawl.

"I didn't get your name." Lucy called out bluntly.

"Why? Need a number to match it?"

She snarled.

"It's for your headstone."

The man smirked, throwing his hands into his pockets.

"Hibiki." At that moment, he caught a glimpse of her guild tattoo.

"Fairy Tail..? You're apart of that guild? The one that used to be outlawed?"

Lucy didn't answer. Instead, she turned on her heels, bored already.

"Whatever. You're a waste of my time. If I hurry, I might be able to catch up to that damn Natsu-"

She felt a grip at her wrist.

"What? You're just going to walk away like that? I don't even get a name?"

Lucy jerked her wrist out of his grip.

"I don't believe in giving out my name to strangers, especially creeps like you."

Hibiki laughed, withdrawing his hand.

"Strangers? Here I thought we already knew each other so well, what with you insulting me and punching me," for emphasis, he rubbed at his sore jaw.

"And yet you don't even know my name." Lucy smirked, narrowing her eyes almost threateningly. Hibiki mirrored the look.

Just then, the cries of several nearby citizens cried out, and a screech of wheels echoed over them. In a moment, a large mass had flung itself, wheeling to a halt, just before Lucy and Hibiki. While several people nearby leapt out of the way, Lucy just watched, baffled, as the passenger door swung open. Inside, Natsu sat, his hands at the wheel and his expression unreadable under his goggles.

"Oi, Lucy. Get in, we're heading back."

It wasn't a statement, more so a command. Nonetheless, Lucy smirked, muttering to herself, "cheeky bastard..." before obliging to the request. As she withdrew her legs into the seat, she heard the stranger call back,

"Oi, I didn't get your name!"

Lucy smirked. Well, she was feeling in a slightly better mood thanks to him...

"Lucy Ashley," she briskly called. She reached for the door, but he beat her to it, leaning in close as he held it open. She heard Natsu audibly scowl at the action.

"Let me take you out tonight."

Lucy blushed despite herself.

"Wh-what?"

Hibiki locked his eyes on hers, his mouth upturning into a victorious smirk at her reaction.

"That's how you treat a lady, isn't it? You ask her out."

Lucy scoffed, not about to let the man wallow in victory over her moment of discomfort.

"I don't do pretty boys."

She was met with a slam of the door, narrowly missing her face. Wide eyed at the action, she watched as he smirked from outside the car, winking at her.

"Good thing I ain't one. I'll pick you up around seven."

Natsu shifted the gears, fuming internally at the mistreatment of his vehicle (Which had been restored through a relatively new energy source founded a few years back) while Lucy continued to stare disbelievingly at the retreating figure of one haughty Hibiki, who didn't bother to look back through the crowd.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes late!<p>

Lucy fumed. That bastard! He told her seven, and here he was, standing her up!

Mira had long since given up on trying to reassure the blonde, and even Levy was laying off. Lucy hid her blush, her face flushed as she looked down at her attire, irritatingly.

She'd even bothered to wear a dress! That bastard, if she ever saw him again-!

"Oi, Lucy! Some guy here to see you.?"

Nearly the entire guild turned towards the entrance (The rumor of Lucy's "date" had spread, and those who actually believed in it were already well on their way to a killer hangover from the excessive drinking they'd done that night in preparing for the inevitable pay-up of their lost bet with those who reasoned that no way would anyone try Lucy on). Several jaws dropped.

Lucy stood up, clicking awkwardly on a pair of borrowed heels (Courtesy of Cana) and striding in lengths in her swishing cocktail dress, covering the entire length of the guild hall to deliver the most piercing, iron slap ever heard.

Hibiki smirked, his cheek quickly swelling red.

"Expected that. You ready?"

Lucy didn't respond, but briskly walked past him, a signal that meant let's go. Hibiki followed after her.

Stunned and confused at what exactly just took place, several guild members eyed one another, none understanding any clearer than the next.

Mira giggled to herself, while several half-drunkards cheered victoriously as previously smug-members begrudgingly paid their debtors.

* * *

><p>"Oi, this is a lot of walking!"<p>

Hibiki shrugged back to the trailing Lucy.

"Thought you'd prefer it that way."

"Bastard..." Lucy muttered. She brought a hand up to her hair, fiddling with the ringlet curls and fancy hair pin (Again, all borrowed; she hardly owned anything but skulls, which Cana insisted was inappropriate for a date, not that Lucy knew). Her hair was courtesy of Mira, who'd helped dress her for the occasion. (Mira had made a fuss about how she'd kept her hair short all these years, but Lucy just retorted it was less of a hassle this way).

Hibiki casually strolled several paces ahead of her, stepping over roots and stones. They'd long since existed the city's limits, and Hibiki seemed to be leading them blindly. for a moment, Lucy feared this would turn out to be some perverted attack, or murder crime. But, the guild knew t expect her back no later than midnight (She'd given them all a thorough description of the man, mostly due to their incessant questioning of his existence; that, and Natsu could identify the bastard) and that was if things even resorted to such actions.

Lucy was confident she could take this bastard on, if he tried anything.

"Where are we going, anyway?" She pouted.

"You always complain this much?"

Irked, Lucy stepped quicker just to "tap" his shoulder with a punch. He laughed at the gesture.

"Seemed a better idea to bring you out here, than in the city."

"Why exactly?"

He stopped, facing Lucy with an expression that read all seriousness.

"The capital isn't what it was seven years ago. Magic made it a recreational haven, run on joy and magic. Don't get me wrong, the city is coming along fine without magic, but it's not the same."

Lucy frowned.

"Is that really such a bad thing?"

Hibiki shrugged.

"I guess not...but, I still felt it'd be better out here."

He trudged forward, Lucy following in step.

"That still doesn't answer where we're going."

"A five star restaurant," he remarked, dryly.

This time, he felt a kick to the back of the head.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me a bit more about yourself. All I have on you is a first name..." Lucy asked, her eyes admiring the purple hues of the sky and the queer fish birds that flew, four-winged, overhead.<p>

"There's not a lot to tell..."

She cocked a brow.

"Isn't or won't?" She retorted. He scoffed.

"I'm not exactly the most interesting guy."

"Do you work for the King?"

He cackled.

"No. Can't say I've ever seen the guy. I don't keep up much with politics and what not."

"Not a very informative fellow, are you?"

"I don't like giving out a lot of information, I guess you could say that..."

Hibiki abruptly stopped, causing Lucy to crash into his back, which luckily he flexed to stop from falling.

Looking around him, she caught the reason they'd stopped.

"O-one of the floating islands?"

There, before them, a rather intact piece of land, a mass of rubble that crookedly protruded from the ground. Growth and vegetation encircled it, growing around the island and the crystals that barnacled the bottom, as though to strap the island to the ground. It was a large chunk, with several trees still growing lopsidedly from it.

Lucy gasped. It looked like an ancient ruin, being a piece of history past. Her eyes followed the shapes and outline of the rock, the growth that twisted the adapt to it's shape and what little bit of light from the moons peeked in through twisted branches and shadowed leaves.

"Is this alright?" Hibiki asked.

Lucy looked up, mistakenly catching his eye.

"You won't find this in the city, but it isn't so bad a spot."

She smirked.

"A normal date at a restaurant would've been just fine," she retorted, motioning to her dress, which hardly seemed appropriate from rick climbing and scaling. Hibiki smirked, his eyes catching a glint of the moons.

"I'm not one for those kinds of dates."

* * *

><p>Hibiki had lead the duo up the island's cliff side, an easy step of what appeared previously carved steps (She imagined this was not his first time to this relic) after Lucy insisted he lead them (her skirt in mind). At the top, he'd out stretched a hand to her to help, though she had batted it away, conscious that she wasn't so helpless as to need his assistance.<p>

Stubborn, he thought.

The ground was like standing on a steep hill, but wasn't all that impossible to foot on. Lucy found a swinging trunk that looped perfectly to form a bench, resting upon it a moment. Hibiki conveniently spotted a fruit bearing tree that he insisted was safe, plucking a peach for both of them before taking a seat beside Lucy, handing her share to her.

Lucy reluctantly took it as Hibiki immediately bit into the soft peach flesh.

"You do this often? Take girls up here to this spot?"

Hibiki swallowed his bite.

"Never. Girls are bothersome...I can hardly stand them."

She raised a brow, her grin widening as he shrugged.

"But you're alright, I mean...you're pretty much like a boy yourself."

Mistakenly, he took a bite just as a fist landed in his back, causing him to go into a coughing fit.

"And you?" He finally spurted out. "I bet with your...charming...personality, you have guys lining up for the honor of taking you out."

Lucy looked away.

"Yeah right...you're all just a bunch of lecherous punks."

Hibiki scoffed, again indulging in a bite of his peach. Lucy finally nibbled at her own.

"You know...a river used to run right through there," Hibiki pointed to a path in the air. "Back when they ran through the sky, anyway..." He muttered.

Lucy blinked at the spot.

"Pity, the whole magic thing..."

Silence grew between them.

"But, you know..." Lucy finally offered, "It blocked the stars. The river, I mean..." She blushed, not liking how weak her voice sounded. Hibiki stared at her for a moment, before smirking and returning his gaze towards the night sky.

"I guess you're right...If the river was still there, I never would've noticed those stars."

As if on a clichéd cue, one in particular, a bright star, twinkled. Hibiki winked appreciatively at it.

"It's not like all magic is lost," He muttered, but Lucy didn't catch it.

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight, and the guild was apprehensive. Natsu was a ball of nerves, debating between the reaction of angry Lucy upon being interrupted on her date, and angry Lucy ghost after having been murdered by her date and Natsu arriving too late from hesitation.<p>

Either way, he was bound to be haunted.

While others were concerned genuinely for Lucy, there was the exception of some who seemed more disheartened by the fact they themselves weren't on such a date (Gray; who sullenly eyed Juvia from afar). And then there were those like "Bis Bis" and "Al Al" and Mira, who were all smiles at the fact Lucy had found love, or so they called it.

When Nab, the proclaimed look-out, exclaimed that he saw Lucy returning, there wasn't a chair left unturned as the entire guild rushed to the window to view the returning couple.

Almost immediately, a bet surfaced on a "good night kiss". Brave souls took a chance with "on the cheek". Stupid souls with "on the lips." The smarter ones easily predicted "a punch." It was Levy who broke up the snoots.

"How'd'ya think Lucy will react when she learns you guys are snoopin' on her?"

With a squeak, Natsu retreated to the bar, and several others followed in pursuit. Only the truly suicidal  
>(Or those who had an equal chance against Lucy) braved out their chances by standing their ground at the window, curiosity overruling survival instinct.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, you're a much more tolerable bastard, I'll give you that," Lucy smiled, her best compliment awarded to the cheeky blonde. Hibiki scoffed.<p>

"I still think you're more like a boy than a lady."

Another punch to the arm, but this one seemed more playful and less painful than before. Maybe she was warming up to him.

"Don't expect this to be a regular thing," she warned.

Hibiki laughed.

"A second date? With you? I hardly survived the first!"

Lucy raised her fist, but stopped midway, laughing alongside Hibiki.

They'd reached the gate of the guild by now, and Hibiki had stopped.

"Well...maybe I'll make an exception and take you out again...though don't expect anything fancy," he warned.

Lucy grinned.

"What makes you think I'd accept a second date with you?"

She made to brush past him, but stopped when he cut her off. He'd leaned in ever so slightly, and she blushed at the closeness.

"Wh-what are you..?"

"What? No goodnight kiss?"

Red and thankful that it was dark, Lucy diverted her eyes.

"Ch-cheek," she breathed, far too embarrassed but excited at the same time to trust her mouth with any more words than that.

To her surprised, Hibiki just smiled and obliged. He tilted his head and pecked her on the cheek, lingering for a moment. His breadth was warm, and even when he pulled away, he hesitated, hovering just above her skin for a moment.

In the spur of the moment, Lucy cocked her own head to the side, crashing her lips onto his.

He instantly took the invitation, kissing back before she all too quickly pulled away, smirking as he followed after her a moment, his expression stunned and cheated.

Nonetheless, he smirked back at her, returning the gesture.

She followed up with a punch to the back of his head.

* * *

><p>From the inside of the guild, several members cheered, while others gawked. However, the celebration died the moment the door slammed open and an aura of death filled the room.<p>

"You perverted bastards weren't watching me just now, were you?"

* * *

><p>"What was my counterpart like?"<p>

Lucy raised a brow, pausing mid-cut of her meat as Hibiki stared at her, intrigued by her tale of Edolas. She thought a moment, then shook her head.

"I never met him..."

Hibiki frowned.

"I wonder what he's like...my counterpart."

Lucy giggled into her hand.

"He's probably not a pervert."

"H-hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A lot to say about this~ Firstly, confession- I got so excited to write this chapter, I wrote it mnoths ago. If I rememebr correctly, I've had this chapter typed since roughly around the time I wrote chapter 16, and with how I wrote things ahead of what I posted, that probably means roughly around the time I posted chapter ten...So, like forty chapters in advance I've had this poor special jsut waiting around to be posted T_T XD

I will admit, The Edolas arc for the lnogest time was my least favorite arc because it was confusing and so much was introduced, but I Loved~ The parallel characters! I like how the new filler arc has the Earthland coutnerparts (I will admit, tho, I'm disappointed that Hughes is a girl T_T) And I've even dabbled on the idea of an Edolas fic because there's so much you can do with the characters, introduced or not

On that note, I took liberties with Edolas!Hibiki, so please bare with my interpretation of him. In Earthland, he's charming and womanizing and informative, and I tried to parallel that in this world-I personally liked making Hibiki almost rude and Lucy Ashley is really fun to write! Also, I liked the world of Edolas, with the sky rivers and flaoting islands, but when the world lost magic, all of that crashed down so I wanted to explore them grippnig with the fact that their world and lvies have to adjust from what they were used to~ (That's a lie, it just was cool to make up a date using the geography of Edolas)

Also, quick note-Lucy buys a book on Edolas history, but it's been so lnog since I read the chapters that I don't remember if she did so in the manga, but she for sure did in the anime. The book is neevr again mentioned and I'm not even sure if she had it on her when the gang returns to Earthland, but for the purpose of this story She boguht the book and it followed her back to Earthland (For any of you who don't watch the anime and question the book's existance; then again, it's a small detail, so please overlook it if it does bother you..?)

Finally, I'll admit-I love this chapter. That's terrible, considering this is probably the first chapter I've openly stood behind in actually liking, and it's the stand-alone chapter that has nothing to do with the main story T_T I'm terrible...

In Edolas, everyone has a different last name. I didn't give Hibiki one because I lacked the creativity, but I'd love to hear if any of you come up with one? ;3 hope you enjoyed this Special!


	51. GrownUp Talk

So~ Here's the promised awkward chapter(s) that follow chapter 49 :p Hope you enjoy...

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Hibiki had seen or spoken to Lucy. The week that passed between from the last time Hibiki had seen Lucy and where he stood now, currently, outside her apartment door was the same as any other week. It had been seven days long, and he'd spent the majority of it on job requests along with Ren and Eve.<p>

The difference was that roughly a week ago, Hibiki had kissed Lucy.

The memory of that contact was still present to Hibiki, which spoke volumes considering this was no where near his first kiss (He had speculation that that might have been Lucy's, but she sure could have fooled him with the second). The explosion of emotions that had welled up until that moment were dormant no longer, and if anything else that kiss confirmed one thing-

He really, really liked Lucy.

The only thing that stood between him admitting he loved her or not, was Lucy herself.

He'd nearly forgotten what started this whole mess. This challenge, a hundred dates, all seemed childish to him now. He'd respected Lucy in the past, biding his time and patiently holding reserves on his own emotions, but that kiss served like a chain reaction, a domino effect. He wanted to do away with these numbered dates; it didn't matter to him anymore.

Perhaps he was blindly seeing the world through rose colored glasses, his heart a bit too ahead of himself from the kiss to follow his head properly, but Hibiki was ready to greet Lucy and declare...something. He was certain of his feelings towards Lucy, he just wasn't certain if it was love.

Because if Lucy didn't reciprocate what he felt for her, then it would ruin everything between them.

Hibiki was expecting Lucy to swing that door open, and the conversation would fall out in one of two ways: Either he'd burst into an abrupt explanation at how he felt and how he swore up and down they should be together and he'd demand to hear if that kiss meant as much to her as it did him, if it stirred her so righteously in the direction of a fool's blind love...

...Or he'd kiss her and go from there spontaneously.

What he hadn't expected was to be greeted not by Lucy herself, but another familiar figure.

"'Biki!"

* * *

><p>"Surprise!" Lucy blushed, bouncing the toddler Asuka on her hip while Hibiki looked dumbfound between the two of them.<p>

Asuka was brimming just as brightly as ever, with her pigtails braided and her eyes wide with joy, looking across the room at Hibiki whop still gaped in the doorway.

Lucy looked a little bashful, with the faintest blush across her cheeks and her eyes darting nervously and apologetically between Asuka and Hibiki, with an unspoken anxiousness behind them as well. She clearly meant to talk about the last night they'd had together as well, but it appeared a less urgent topic to Lucy, as opposed to Hibiki who'd spent the past week sleeping, eating and dreaming for that moment.

"I wanted to surprise you...Bisca couldn't find anyone else again, and since we'd done such a good time last time, she thought...I-I'm sorry, is this alright?"

Not that he wasn't happy to see the bubbly Asuka, Hibiki nonetheless forced such a smile that made even Asuka cringe momentarily.

"Not at all."

Clearly.

Whatever opinion Hibiki had about the third wheel coming between him and Lucy holding a very serious talk immediately vanished when Lucy set Asuka down, the toddler running to Hibiki's leg to cling at his knee. He smiled at the girl, swooping in to pick her up and dive himself onto the couch, propping the tiny girl on top of him. Asuka giggled hysterically at the motion, while Lucy smirked gratefully and made her way to the kitchen.

"Have you missed me, Princess Asuka?" Hibiki cooed, smitten with the toddler.

"'Biki!" She replied, her tongue dancing behind a gapped tooth as she spoke. That was new, Hibiki noted.

"What are the dinner plans for tonight?" Hibiki called after Lucy.

Lucy frowned, eyeing the fridge from Hibiki's view on the couch.

"Not a lot...I could, maybe, make a sandwich..?"

Asuka denied this option by revoltingly sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Or not," Lucy grumbled.

There was a long pause, until finally Lucy closed the fridge.

"Looks like we're eating out tonight!"

Asuka cheered.

* * *

><p>Hibiki walked, with Asuka between himself and Lucy and swinging hand in hand with each of them, his eyes trained on Lucy. She absently looked about the street, from the river to any passing bystander to a light post. Asuka giggled and gasped at nearly everything, only shying away from one particular barking dog.<p>

Hibiki wasn't sure how comfortable he felt speaking in front of Asuka to Lucy. The few occasions he did speak up to start some conversation, he was swept away by Asuka to entertain her.

"You know, Lucy-"

"Lady Lucy!" Asuka emphasized.

Lucy giggled.

"Ah, sorry, my fault...Lady Lucy-"

The diner the trio finally picked was a quaint, family-friendly one with an extensive kids' menu. Lucy herself ordered a salad, a light meal, while Asuka ordered spaghetti which she couldn't pronounce.

Hibiki stuck with an appetizer.

"Look, Princes Asuka!" Lucy beamed, pointing to a stage at the center of the diner. Upon it was a magician, entertaining a crowd of children through parlor tricks and flashing lights, a few sparks and doves here and there. Asuka bounced in her chair, eager to join the other children, all well within sight of their mother's.

"Can I, can I?!"

"_Can_ you, _Princess_ Asuka?"

Asuka pouted.

"May I?"

Lucy nodded, giving a faint, final warning to stay within view as the cowgirl leapt from her stool.

Hibiki sighed in relief, finally finding his opportune moment to talk alone with Lucy.

"Lucy-"

He began, but Lucy was quick to cut him off.

"Hibiki, what date is this?"

Lucy asked so casually, yet the question near broke Hibiki. His face, however, didn't let it show and as instantly as he could stream through Archive, he had a number.

"51."

"51? Already," Lucy mused, smiling after Asuka. "We never celebrated 50."

Hibiki swallowed, recalling their fiftieth date to be rather memorable enough on it's own. He darted his eyes to his fingers a top the table, out of a sudden interest in his nails.

Lucy turned to face Hibiki.

"You've really stuck it out this long, hn?"

For a moment, Hibiki was perplexed by what Lucy meant. Then, it occurred to him.

"I told you, the day we made this deal, that I meant to see it through," His face was smiling but his heart felt bitter. This was all still a challenge to her?

Lucy smiled, unaware of the disappointment Hibiki felt.

"I don't doubt it," She smiled. And then she took his hand in hers.

It was an intimate moment, but all the same Hibiki felt that whatever distance had been covered, whatever bridge crossed, that night with the kiss, it had just as suddenly crumbled beneath him. Here they were, sitting so close to each other but there was no invite in Lucy's eyes. She didn't lean in, she didn't cue for Hibiki to make the move, to kiss her again like he'd done before. She smiled at him, friendly, and that was it.

Hibiki smiled in return.

At that moment, the food arrived and Asuka scampered away from the magician to dive into her meal. She was a messy eater and frequently Lucy would set aside her own fork and dab the girl's cheek and chin with a napkin. She appeared so motherly, Hibiki noted, in how she was gentle and determined in keeping Asuka clean.

She'd make a damn good mother, he found himself thinking repeatedly.

Just not with you, a bitter voice in the back of his mind chuckled. He ignored it, because that only spoiled the image of Lucy in his mind, and if things seemed to reverse in progress out in reality, he wanted to hold on to the fantastical idea in the back of his mind.

He chugged his water and demanded the check.

* * *

><p>Asuka's feet were hurting half way on the return to Lucy's apartment, so Hibiki offered to carry her. She fell asleep against his shoulder within a minute, and a silence fell between Lucy and Hibiki.<p>

Knowing he'd never be at peace with himself, Hibiki began, "Lucy, about the-"

"Kiss, right?" She cut him off, her voice quiet but sharp and her eyes at her feet. Hibiki didn't say anything, waiting for Lucy to continue.

"Hibiki...I wanted to apologize," She blurted out, and Hibiki would have tripped except he had Asuka in his hands and couldn't afford to fall.

"I-I didn't mean to do that, to just-" She stuttered through her words, trying to explain that she hadn't meant to breach his privacy and throw herself at him, and by that meaning she hadn't meant to kiss him a second time-

Hibiki, however, was only hearing half of it. His mind was trying to digest what she was saying, implying. That the kiss, the second one, had been impulsive and spontaneous...and, apparently, regretful.

Lucy nervously flittered her hands about, trying to laugh off the whole instant, but Hibiki could see how uncomfortable it was for her. He'd come here hoping to advance their relationship, and she was looking to back pedal. Here he'd been ready to confess to throw away this whole one-hundred date idea thing, and yet right now it seemed if he wanted to save his time together with Lucy, he had to enforce it.

So, Hibiki laughed.

He pushed out the chortling, conscious of Asuka's ear beside him, but the little girl didn't stir and Lucy stopped talking, which he was grateful for.

"Lucy, I'm sorry," He chuckled, and to Lucy he sounded perfectly fine. "I...I didn't think that kiss would mean so much-I'm sorry," It was all a casual lie, but he pulled it off. He didn't want Lucy to feel weird.

He didn't want to loose her.

"It'll do us no good if you're having reserves and regrets only halfway through our dates!" Hibiki winked, sealing the deal. Lucy smiled appreciatively. "You can't get rid of my that easily...we have forty-nine left!"

For a brief moment, Hibiki was afraid she'd call it all off. Then, slowly, Lucy nodded.

"Then...we'll forget about it?"

He couldn't forget the feel of her lips or the taste of them, or the emotions that stirred in him, that demanded to be known and heard and seen by Lucy.

"Sure," He shrugged, perhaps selling it too well. He didn't want to appear so indifferent.

They took a few more steps before Lucy suddenly stopped.

"D-don't...don't get me wrong, Hibiki..." She mumbled, and he clearly could see how red her face was.

"I-I still...like you. A lot, I mean-"

This, at least, comforted him, and the smile he shot her was less forced than before.

"You sound like Ren, just now."

"H-hey!"

Hibiki took two quick steps to reach Lucy, freeing one hand from propping Asuka on his shoulder to ruffle through Lucy's blonde hair.

"I know you can't resist me. Not for long."

He could wait, he thought. He was patient, hadn't he already decided such? He'd been to hasty. Lucy wasn't ready to move on, from whatever they were or however they each felt for one another. She needed to pretend that those kisses meant nothing, because she was afraid that they didn't. And Hibiki would buy his time, because he'd been doing so since the first date, and because he'd do that much for Lucy, if nothing else.

* * *

><p>When they reached Lucy's apartment, Asuka had stirred awake but was in no shape to do anything other than be put straight to bed. However, the moment she was tucked in, she burst alive with energy and demanded a bedtime story.<p>

Hibiki turned to Lucy for this one.

"You're the novel writer. You can tell her a story!"

Hibiki offered to grab a glass of water (Another of Asuka's energized demands). Leaving the room, he caught the beginning of Lucy's story, the generic lost princess variety.

In the kitchen, Hibiki delayed returning to the room by downing his own shots of water, gripping the counter and playing their conversation over and over in his head, and finally rubbing the back of his neck, before he finally returned to the room.

When he stepped into Lucy's bedroom, he found a slumbering Asuka, tucked under the sheets, and an equally sleeping Lucy bent over the mattress, with her knees tucked under her on the floor. Hibiki set the water down, picked a spare blanket, and draped it over Lucy.

The contact made her stir.

"I must be really good at telling bed time stories," She mumbled, smiling faintly at Hibiki who returned the grin.

"I should be up," She muttered, attempting to stand, "For when Bisca comes by to get Asuka-"

"Relax, I'll wake you when Bisca comes. You should get some sleep, I think I can handle the watch," Hibiki winked.

Lucy thought a moment, then nodded appreciatively, too tired to think thoroughly enough or to argue. A moment later, she was asleep, having worn herself out in fret and worry.

Because, in reality, she was scared of the kisses from the previous night, and that had been the only thing on her mind in the week that had passed. And she was afraid because nothing had ever developed like that between herself and anyone else, and because she was afraid things would go too fast-and then something would come between them and before she knew it Hibiki would be gone.

Because she didn't want to loose the guarantee that she could at least see him forty-nine more times.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up that morning, tucked in her own bed, with a note beside her on the end table. It was from Bisca, who thanked Lucy for watching Asuka and apologized for having dropped Asuka on her on such short notice, clearly having exhausted Lucy. The end of the note explained that Hibiki had handed Asuka off to her late that evening, and had even walked home with the mother and child, leaving Lucy to sleep uninterrupted.<p>

Lucy sighed heavily, debating if she'd perhaps said or done something wrong. Because, despite having purposely tried to make arrangements so that things didn't change, it felt as though they had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Going back over this chapter, I noticed a lot of tense mistakes, and I doubt I got all of them, so sorry for that (And any other mistakes).

I know this might be a bit awkward, poor Hibiki; But, like I said before, I'm justifying how this chapter went by that it was encessary to keep these dates going for 49 more :p (And I'm not great at developing relationships, so this was my cop out way of extending it :p) I promise that once momentum picks up, the next roughly fifty chapters will be more like the first fifty as I attempt to make loosely connected fluffy oneshots with a thin overlying plot (I think that's why this chapter/date was awkward; it adressed a key plot straining point more than a fluffy moment T_T Sorry)

Alright, I'll stop talking~ Sorry again for this chapter, hopefully something about it wasn't too bad and hopefully the next few chapters are better..?


	52. Dedication

I'm so sorry! I feel like these last couples of chapters, I always start off apologizing for being so late T_T I'm jsut too lazy during the summer! Good news for you, though-I start school soon, so hopefully that'll put me back on track (That doesn't seem right for some reason...) Bad news-It's going to be hectic at least this next week or so..? I'm settling in and it's going to be as unpleasant for me as the wait will be for you guys :'( So, sorry, It'll be another couple of days before I get another update up :( But I'm tryig and that coutns for something! ;)

Enough of me haha the chapter~!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Lucy stopped outside her door, spinning to face Hibiki.<p>

It was the customary speech he'd heard several times over. The, "Tonight was great, thank you, Hibiki."

It never got old, and he never didn't like hearing it.

"Tonight was...really nice," Lucy smiled. The words varied, but the praise was always the same. Hibiki bowed, because that's all he was allowed to do. He knew things were still a bit awkward. It was too great a risk to kiss her hand or cheek. A hug just seemed awkward.

Not to say he didn't want nothing more than to lean over and kiss her, but he'd wait. He was patient.

"Thank you-" Lucy nodded. She almost finished with "Hibiki", but he cut her off.

"Lucy."

"Hn?"

Hibiki looked about the streets. It was dark, and well into the night, but he still had energy, and in his mind the night was young. Dinner was fine and dandy, but maybe he just wasn't ready to hear "Tonight was great, thank you, Hibiki."

"It's not that late...Come with me!"

Lucy didn't even answer as Hibiki broke the contact barrier, gripping Lucy's wrist and tugging her along after him. He didn't know why, but for some reason he'd broken out into a sprint, like someone was chasing him, and Lucy stumbled behind him just as confused as he pretended not to show.

Maybe she was just so used to being dragged off by Natsu that she involuntarily went along with it.

* * *

><p>Hibiki didn't stop running until after several sharp turns throughout the streets, landing the duo at a small open square directly in front of what appeared to be a school. The outside had a few recreational toys-some strange bars and metal welded into shapes for kids to climb and a slide-and one tree, amidst the cobblestone garden in front of the school, had a swing tied to it.<p>

"This will do," Hibiki nodded approvingly.

Lucy, baffled and out of breadth, bent over, adjusting her heel straps.

"Hibiki..? What exactly are we..?"

Hibiki shrugged.

"I'm selfish, Lucy. I didn't want to say goodnight just yet."

Lucy almost countered with something along the lines of "That's ridiculous". But, she didn't.

"...I call the swing."

* * *

><p>"Did you attend school?" Hibiki asked, casually, as he pushed Lucy. She'd discarded her heels and swung her feet gently underneath her to add a bit of height to her swing. Hibiki didn't put much force into his push, out of courtesy. He also tried to ignore how his hands touched her bare back, as the dress she wore cut low on her back.<p>

Lucy shook her head, careful not to offset her swing.

"No, I had private tutors."

Hibiki frowned.

"You've been robbed, then."

Her feet skidded in the dirt, stopping the swing immediately as she whirled around to face Hibiki, her hands gripping the swing's chains.

"Robbed?! How?"

Hibiki stepped towards Lucy.

"You've missed out on the greatest part of childhood.

His hands gripped over Lucy's, cupping her palms against the chain and ultimately holding her in place.

"The strict teachers who don't appreciate any form of individuality outside of homework...the uniform food that isn't even edible...the pointless subjects, like handwriting-"

"-handwriting is useful-"

Hibiki rolled his eyes.

"And the students themselves...the melting pot of hormonal attitudes bouncing off one another. Bullies, nerds, future village sluts..."

Hibiki leaned in, his nose inches from Lucy's, who was growing uncomfortable by the proximity but had yet to back down.

"I-I take it someone wasn't fond of school...did you get picked on a lot?"

Hibiki smiled at Lucy's teasing, but he didn't respond. Instead, he darted his eyes from her own to her lips, in that all-too familiar warning shot.

Lucy jumped back, breaking her hands from under his grip.

"I'll race you to the top of that!" She beamed, pointing towards a net of metal welded like a dome.

Hibiki smiled after her, stepping to catch up and suppressing his own disappointment. It was too early, he knew, for them to cross that bridge again. He could still hope, though.

* * *

><p>Despite his late start, Hibiki was quicker to reach the top and sat triumphantly in waiting as Lucy finally reached him, collapsing on her back against the bars as he squirmed beside her.<p>

Eyes to the stars, Lucy sighed.

"School doesn't seem so bad."

Hibiki scoffed.

"This is recess, Lucy. Everyone liked recess. It's the other eight or so subjects that are hell."

Lucy stuck out her tongue.

"I bet you were the nerd."

Hibiki didn't say anything.

After a long, drawn out silence, Lucy sat up, stretching her sore back muscles.

"What was your best memory about school?"

Hibiki quirked a brow.

"I'm serious. I never got to experience it, and it couldn't have been all that bad..."

In all honesty, Hibiki replied, "Once they developed, the girls of my classmates were-"

"-Don't finish that."

Lucy regretted ever asking.

* * *

><p>On impulse, Lucy had approached the slide. From an off-standing position, it was nothing extraordinary. A regular slide that, being built for children, wasn't much taller than Hibiki himself. It was old and rustic, looking shabby and nearly ready to collapse even as Hibiki insisted it was fine.<p>

Despite all this, and how fearlessly Lucy climbed the steps to it, once at the top Lucy was uncharacteristically overcome with a mild case of regret.

"Never mind, I don't want to-"

"Lucy, you have to be kidding! You've taken giant gorillas and legions of mountain beasts and you even took on Acknowlogia, and you're afraid to slide down this?!"

Lucy winced.

"Those stories are always exaggerated..."

There was a creak in the slide and Lucy whipped her head around to find Hibiki crawling up the steps.

"H-hey, what're you doing! The weight, it could-"

"Relax, it's not going to break."

Before she could protest further, Hibiki had reached the top and was slipping his feet on either side of Lucy, spreading himself out at her back.

He slid his hands at her waist and Lucy felt the heat rising in her cheek. Hibiki, making note of such, smirked at the irresistible opportunity to tease Lucy.

"If you wanted me close to you, all you had to do was ask..."

"Hibiki, you-" However, mid motion of swinging around to hit Hibiki only resulted in vaulting the two forward. The first suddenly turned into a palm and Lucy gripped her hands around Hibiki's neck, dragging him half forward as they descended down the slide.

And a second later, it was over, and they'd crashed at the bottom.

Fumbling to stand, Hibiki found he couldn't, as Lucy was sprawled on top of him. He wasn't certain how he'd been flipped under her, but he wasn't about to complain.

Rather...

"So this was your intent, was it?"

Whatever rush of blood had jumped to Lucy's heart in the unexpected take off down the slide jumped to her face, and she seriously considered pinching Hibiki. Instead, she settled for 'accidentally' kneeing his stomach as she stood. Winded, he still managed to wink at her.

* * *

><p>Again, Hibiki and Lucy found themselves outside of Lucy's apartment. However, the conversation went nothing like usual.<p>

"You're crazy, and whimsical!"

"We're throwing compliments, are we now?"

"Impulsive...I could have been asleep by now!"

It was significantly late by now.

"Do you really regret it all?" Hibiki asked, serious as his smile fell.

Lucy blinked, blushing, "W-well, no, it was f-fun, I suppose-"

"Then no harm done," he smiled.

Irked, Lucy stomped her foot.

"At least you didn't end up in a river," Hibiki provided, laughing.

Lucy shoved him in the chest, to which Hibiki stumbled back on his heels, still mid-laughter.

Then, she kissed his cheek.

"A-anyway...thank you, Hibiki."

Before he could recover or register what she'd done, what had just happened...Lucy was gone, slipping behind her door. Which left Hibiki baffled in the streets, standing dumb-struck for a good few minutes before finally gathering enough sense to move on.

Maybe he wouldn't have to wait that much longer...

* * *

><p>"You forgot our job!"<p>

Hibiki looked up from the article, blinking as Eve fumed, irritated, above Hibiki. The former military division prodigy wasn't one to get angry, least towards his teammates, but it was quite clear he was slightly agitated.

Ren, beside him, was scowling, but he always scowled.

Looking past the shoulder of Eve, Hibiki caught sight of a sulking Ichiya and could just make out mumbling of disappointment and 'teacher failure.'

"I'm sorry, I forgot-"

"-You were out with Lucy again?"

For a moment, Eve looked angry, livid. But, the moment passed and he sighed, understandingly.

"Just...don't forget about us, too, alright?"

Hibiki nodded, glancing between Eve and Ren.

"I really am sorry..." For abandoning his own team. But he wouldn't take it back.

That kiss, even if on the cheek, form Lucy had been worth it.

His teammates would just have to understand that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random facts: I've mentioned before, I hate fabricating a back story or past for any canon chaacter, so it took awhile to build up the confidence to incoorporate school into this-because I'm not sure on Hibiki's past. Hell, I would've never guessed Eve was an ex-member of the military o_O Anyway...Forgive me if this all is canon-incorrect :p I tried

The confrontation at the end between Hibiki and his teammates seems random, but it's actually suppsoed to be plot important-ish (Plot?!)

On an unrelated note...I've also mentioned before how Cobra is my favorite character (Followed by Bixlow...then Midnight, Lucy and Hibiki are tied for third...then it's Mest and Loki ;3) and *Spoiler* This weeks episode! When he was all "I want my friend back!" TuT Ok, I'll stop ranting off topic!

Hope you enjoyed!


	53. Barbeque

You guys...I'm a terrible person T_T So...I really have no excuse about this hiatus I unannounced-ly went on :'( I settled into college around the time I went off the grid, and as it happened...I left all my drafts and everything I'd typed for this story back home T_T Soooo~ I just got my hands on the back ups roughly an hour ago, and I had to get this posted! That said, these chapters that I have had sitting around, waiting to be posted for as long as you guys have been waiting to read, and I haven't touched or read them since. So, to be completely honest...they're not fully revised? I don't remember them too well? I hope they're okay b/c I can't wait another second to post them-!

I hope you guys enjoy...I'm so sorry for this hiatus! THank you, everyone, for being patient and if you're reading this now, it means you didn't give up even if it seemed like I had T_T I'm sorry! (I PROMISE I'm gonig to update MUCH quicker now that I have my material and notes and rough drafts back :pSorry guys!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm super sorry!

* * *

><p>Hibiki consciously eyed what had been described to him as 'meat'.<p>

It looked like a solid black mass of charred coal, crumbled together with shades of a deep red peeking under a crust of black.

He questioned his informant on whether it was edible or not.

"Meat is the manliest food! Every man's diet should consist of meat!"

Hibiki frowned. That didn't exactly answer his question...

"Elfman, could you help set the tables?"

Whatever eloquent speech on 'manly' Elfman was building up to recite was lost at his sister's request, and instantly he shied from the grill to assist her, leaving Hibiki to eye what Elfman insisted was still considered meat.

He jumped when a light touch tapped his shoulder.

"Hibiki, are you alright?"

"Lucy," He smiled, careful to keep his eyes on her own. She was dressed in that infamous swim suit, the pink one that always brought back memories, though she had the decency to wear a light cover up at the moment (Not that it did much to cover her up).

"How's the grilling coming along?"

Hibiki had been nudged to volunteer alongside Elfman in the preparation of the grill by Lucy herself. He wasn't so against the idea, he just felt that maybe the task should have been lent out to someone else. Say, Natsu or Macao or anyone who was actually apart of Fairy Tail. But, no one had objected (Not even Makarov) and Elfman was more than happy to oblige in the instruction of grill, between one man to another.

As it would happen, Natsu and Macao were busy setting up lighting of torches, which was going as predicted; a complete disaster. Somehow Gray, who was assisting with the cooler and chilling of drinks, had become involved and now patches of the grass were on fire, though no one paid any heed to the duo.

Most everyone, who wasn't aiding in the preparation of the food or setting up the dining area, were enjoying the pool.

"Come join us!" Lucy motioned, herself about to slip into the water.

Hibiki eyed the meat.

"Elfman just-"

"He won't mind! Besides," Lucy eyed the meat just as warily as Hibiki, "I don't think it can burn any further..."

Hibiki didn't even bother asking what monster the chunk had been cut from, or how it could withstand smoldering for so long in an open fire.

Stripping from his shirt, Hibiki eyed the pool. Levy and Jet were at one end, the shallowest, trying to coax Droy to join them (There peace offering consisting of a floating device) while he reluctantly eyed the food, which still had yet to be served. Not far from them, Bisca and Alzack were teaching Asuka to swim, and the cheering toddler waved at "'Biki" through her stiff arms held afloat by floaties.

Cana was sun bathing beside the pool, a martini in hand (So long as it was alcohol, she didn't care which kind it was), with Erza beside her, ex-quipped in a suit to obtain maximum sun. The Strauss siblings were preparing food, but Mira gave Lisanna the alright to enjoy some pool time before they ate, so the younger girl was currently splashing in an adorably half-seal form with Romeo. Wendy sat poolside, her feet cooling in the water as she laughed at the two.

"You coming in?" Lucy asked, already having stepped into the pool with the water at her thighs. Hibiki nodded after her.

"Shame you didn't visit back in the good ol' days," Wakaba greeted as Hibiki and Lucy made there way to a group of swimmers consisting of Wakaba and Macao and Warren and the rest.

"We had a water park, everyone had their own pool and attraction-"

Lucy shivered involuntarily beside Hibiki.

"Shame..." She repeated, her voice a low growl of bitterness that Hibiki noted to ask Lucy about later.

From beside the pool, Juvia stood indecisively, looking between the pool, which she clearly wanted, and Gray, which she clearly wanted.

"Come on in, Juvia!" Someone cheered.

"But Juvia wants to be with Gray-" No sooner had she spoken that her wish came true, as Natsu sent a punch at Gray that flew him back into Juvia. Despite the abrupt contact, Juvia looked positively pleased, even as the duo crashed into the water, Gray half drowning in his curses at Natsu.

"Gajeel, why don't you join us!"

Gajeel gave one look at the pool from his current position at the table (Eating the silverware that Mira had set until she switched to plastic disposables to thwart him) and then glanced at Levy. A moment of indifference passed between the two before he whipped his head back to his meal and grumbled a curt, "No thanks."

Hibiki raised a brow, also making note to ask Lucy about that particular exchange, but the thought was lost when suddenly someone had gripped his hand.

"Let's play chicken! Hibiki, let's be a team!"

Before Hibiki could even question the request, Lucy was pushing his shoulders low in the water. He'd later learn that the challenge had approached her while his focus had been on Gajeel, and she being stubborn Lucy, she refused to back down from the challenge (Money being the betting factor).

Hibiki finally managed to slip Lucy's legs over him, and as he straightened his back, he realized how much of a mistake this was.

Lucy's thighs sat on either shoulder, her skin smooth and wet and her stomach pressed against the back of his head. Which left her rather...endowed chest just above him, her fingers gripped through his hair for balance.

So lost in thought over their position, Hibiki didn't even know who their opponents were until they were already in front of Hibiki, grasping for Lucy above him.

It was a sloppy combination of Max and Nab, Max being the lighter on top. For a moment, anger flared through Hibiki at Max (a male) gripping for Lucy (a female) and he almost jumped after the boy himself, save that Lucy's weight was weighing him down.

Not that he needed to, as Lucy could hold her own and within seconds had flung Max into the water.

Hibiki smiled, self satisfied, and cheered with Lucy at their victory.

"That looks fun, I want to try!" Lisanna suddenly cried, turning to Warren to be her partner.

Hibiki tried to glance up at Lucy, to ask if she was comfortable up on his shoulders, but instantly regretted the motion.

The view from beneath Lucy was compromising to say the least.

Silently, he turned back to face his opponents.

They had a glorious winning streak, victory after victory as they became the couple-to-beat. Trouble came when their wins brought attention to the more competitive spirits. Natsu insisted Gray let him climb a top his shoulders, which Gray refused, so Natsu passionately declared he'd fight the two on his own (Despite Mira informing him he needed a partner to play chicken).

Gray, thinking strategically, asked Juvia to be his partner, which Juvia interpreted as a moment to prove his superiority over love rival Lucy. Naturally, the tidal wave she sent did knock Lucy over, but Lucy protested that the use of magic was cheating. This spurred a whole new round of chicken, turning into a tournament, but after Juvia became impassioned and Aquarius was summoned, needless to say the 'Grand Magic Chicken Games' ended (There was a moment where everyone thought to retaliate in an all out brawl, but then Erza decided to enter at the rebellion was quickly squashed).

And not a moment too soon.

"The food is ready!"

No sooner had the word food been uttered that Droy was at the buffet line, eyeing the barbeque delicacies with a determined eye that Hibiki had never seen matched. Jet was next in line (His speed) and everyone else followed. Lucy squeezed herself and Hibiki in beside Levy, immediately turning to the blue haired beauty to discuss something or other.

Hibiki picked between the foods, avoiding the charred beast which Elfman was promoting through loud declarations of "Manliness", to which Evergreen who demand he shut up to.

Bickslow shut them both up by declaring, "Well we know what won't be served at the wedding!"

Fried did not defend his friend during the ensuing argument.

With his plate overflowing, Hibiki sat between Lucy and Kinana, eyeing precariously where to start.

He then became aware of Lucy staring at him, to which he responded by staring back.

"What..?"

"Have you ever eaten barbeque before?"

Hibiki scowled.

"Of course..." Just never in this sort of setting.

Lucy picked at a rib, ignoring her utensils, biting into the meat in a repulsively sloppy manner.

Smirking, she winked at him.

"A Fairy Barbeque," She mused.

Hibiki snorted.

"Here I thought fairies were dainty."

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

"You should eat you food before it gets cold...or Droy eats it."

"H-hey!"

After the meal, everyone had gathered along the patio surrounding the pool, a few brave souls re-entering the pool despite the temperature drop, as Natsu lit a small fire, which every male insisted on frequently prodding and feeding. Cana was asleep, snoring with her head leaning towards Laxus who looked, bored eyes darting between his grandfather (who was amusing Asuka) and the Raijinshu (who were arguing...again).

Lucy had squeezed into a lawn chair with Hibiki, both sitting upright. She stared contently at the fire, yawning suddenly as a wave of exhaustion hit her.

Hibiki, without thinking of the repercussions, reached his arms around her and slowly pulled her backwards.

Lucy started to argue, but stopped and allowed Hibiki to lay her backwards against him, lifting her feet up onto the chair and snuggling comfortably with her back to him. Hibiki said nothing, turning on his side so they both could fit, and thanking that no one was paying the pair much attention, all eyes drawn on Max who was beginning a story, captivating the audience.

Lucy fell asleep quickly, her breadth slowing, and Hibiki decided he'd wake her later, when it seemed everyone else was leaving as well. She looked far too peaceful and pretty to disturb, and he wouldn't waste the chance of having her this close and comfortable to him again.

He looked up from Lucy, catching the eye of Levy, who was smiling silently at the pair.

Levy winked knowingly, causing Hibiki to blush and quickly turn away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again, I'm so sorry! I knew this was bad when two weeks passed, but a month later, and I got a PM (Thank you, BTW, and I'm so sorry!) Asking if I was going to continue this story?! Fate smiled upon me, b/c I got ahold of my writings and I'm back~! Sorry, everyone! And Thank you! Again! :)

Of this chapter... haven't even reread it haha I've completely forgotten what happened :p If you have any questions abou tit or really want some random fact by me, leave a comment and I'll go and read the chapter and try to answer you XD Sorry, I'm just in a rush to get this posted! Haha again, I'm sooo sorry and I hope you enjoy!


	54. Breaking Home

(I swear I'll get better at updating one day! T_T Just keep pestering me with reviews to update already haha those get me jumping :p)

This chapter is mildly angsty...hardly...and I could've done so much more with it, but I'm too lazy T_T I typed this months ago, before the filler arc (If you follow the anime); I think now would be a good time to mention this story is not canon (Haha obviously!); I think it officially is an AU now, though in the beginning I tried to follow with the manga as clsoe and accurately as I could. It was inevitable this story would eventually pull away from that canno timeline, and with the manga's direction lately, I think it's safe to assume as much haha

Speaking of which, (Sorry I forgot who!) A reviewer asked if I keep up with the anime or manga; The answer is both, if you wanted to know still. Speaking of which, on an unrelated note, COBRAxKINANA! Cobra has been my favorite character in Fairy Tail since his introduction; I don't even care if it's filler, I'm so fueled on Feels from ep 150! (I'm more excited about 150 than I was for Sabertooth getting animated :p)

Back to the story at hand-! Hope you enjoy, I'll really try to stay on top of these updates, and thank you so much for continuing with this story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"Tell me about growing up. About your home," Hibiki smiled, watching Lucy down another drink. She snorted.<p>

"It wasn't a home. It was a piece of property I was raised on, with Father...and Mother..." She slurred, sloshing her drink around in the glass, watching the liquid swirl. Hibiki frowned.

"How long were you there?"

Lucy squinted.

"I was raised my whole life there...Heartfilia Mansion...Till I was sixteen," She corrected.

"Hn?"

"That's when I ran away. I walked about a year before I met Natsu, joined Fairy Tail..." She smiled, shrugging, "And now I'm here."

"You ran away at sixteen?" He mused, between being impressed and horrified.

She nodded.

"I tried several times before then, too."

"Several?!"

She laughed, bitterly.

"Oh, hundreds! Once a week, at least. After Mother died...I was constantly trying to break out of there..."

Hibiki watched Lucy, thinking.

"Has anyone moved in?"

Lucy shook her head.

"No one's lived there since Father..."

"Let's break in."

Lucy dropped the glass, clinking against the counter as she turned to face Hibiki.

"Wh-what?!"

"You tried breaking out of there...let's break in."

Lucy looked both horrified at the suggestion, and impressed. Mulling it over a moment, she finally smiled and nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>It was a crazy idea and she instantly regretted it the moment they stood outside the overwhelming palace-like structure, only the moon illuminating the acres of empty property.<p>

"Hibiki, I-I didn't think you were serious..."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He questioned innocently. "How do you think we should break in?"

"Wh-what?"

"Well, I could pull up the ground plans through Archive, but I thought, what with you having lived here, you might know all the best entrance points, all the unmentioned secret passages and-"

Lucy tapped at the large front doors, pushing it lightly inward by the golden knocker.

"The front door works, too..."

* * *

><p>The foyer was as empty as Lucy remember it. It was late, and the house, layered in untouched dust and cobwebs, was even creepier than Lucy remembered it as a small child growing up and raised in a building where everything seemed so towering and large.<p>

At it's prime, the decor was polished and the gold and bronze finishing's at every corner and table glimmered where sunlight hit them through the windows. A touch of green and color could be found in the floral arrangements that stood at each corner and table in each entrance, and multi-colored lights danced on the carpet and marble from the stained glass windows.

Now, moonlight seeped through the occasional broken glass and any plants that weren't fake were withered, dead, or all together removed. Dust and rust had dulled the metal to a dingy grey, and the floor left footprints in Hibiki and Lucy's wake.

Lucy made to apologize for the state of the house, but then it occurred to her that this house wasn't hers anymore. She didn't need to take responsibility for the lack of hospitality or cleanliness.

Hibiki whistled.

"So, this is where you lived..."

"Grew up," Lucy corrected. There was a difference.

Hibiki smiled.

"Is it anything like you remember it?" He joked, because it obviously hadn't been lived in in years.

"It's exactly the same."

"Where to start...How about a tour?" Hibiki shrugged, still admiring the ceiling tiles.

Lucy, still frowning, nodded.

"Alright, follow me...I doubt much has changed..."

* * *

><p>It was several turns and corners and halls before the duo actually reached a room that wasn't a 'broom closet' or 'servant shortcut'.<p>

"This is the kitchen-"

In no way was what Hibiki looking at a kitchen. It was more appropriately a factory, with multiply ovens and counter space that stretched on empty for yards. The whole room was tiled and had few windows. A few rusted and bent pots and pans still laid about, some copper utensils hanging from the ceiling as well. Hibiki saw a few spice jars left unattended to, but doubted they had anything in them, long since expired or sold. He could still smell the faint scents of half the feasts cooked in the kitchen and he could almost imagine the array of vegetables and meats and desserts that were baked and prepared along the counter tops.

Lucy just saw empty counters and cabinets she'd hidden in as a child.

That's the servant's staircase," She pointed off-handedly to a door across the room. "And that door leads outside, to the garden-"

But Hibiki was already making his way to a third door.

"Where does this one lead to?"

"Just the hallway on the other side, which is right outside-" She hesitated, but Hibiki was already through the door.

She prayed he wouldn't notice-

"Lucy, what's this room?"

Too late.

Lucy joined Hibiki through the kitchen's door, stepping right into a hallway dead end that lead to a single door before turning off to round back to the foyer.

Hibiki was standing directly in front of a pair of closed wooden doors that she knew all too well.

"What's through here?"

Hibiki was already opening the doors when Lucy remarked dryly, "My father's office."

The room was disappointingly exactly as Lucy remembered it. There was a wall of books, shelves of dusty novels and records that she'd never seen touched even when she lived here, and that singular desk and chair that faced their backs to the window.

The desk was clean of anything, save a thick layer of soot.

Hibiki made his way towards the desk, inspecting the chair before sitting in it precariously.

"It's...a bit stiff," He commented, trying to adjust to get comfortable in the chair. Lucy snorted, mumbling something about "that sounds about right..."

Hibiki pulled at a drawer. It was slightly jammed but with a strong enough yank it came free, revealing a small stack of papers.

Lucy, curious, joined Hibiki, peering over his shoulder at the files.

"Oh, those are just some old records of my father's...stocks and interest, accounting and what not..." She shook her head, "It's all rather boring," She announced.

Hibiki, however, gave the papers a more in depth overlooking.

"I find this kind of...interesting..."

Lucy gawked.

"You've got to be kidding!"

* * *

><p>After an uncomfortable couple of minutes, Hibiki finally looked up to notice Lucy fidget in the presence of the room. Jumping up quickly and disposing of the papers back into the desk, Hibiki coughed to gain Lucy's attention.<p>

"Show me your room," He blurted, noticing how eager Lucy looked to put this particular room far behind her. Without a word, Lucy nodded and lead the duo from the room, up the wide stairs at the entrance and down several more halls.

Lucy gently pushed at a door, finally, opening to what appeared pure darkness.

"Here we are..."

"Hang on," Hibiki motioned, quickly calling up an Archive screen, purely for the faint glow of light it gave off.

The room quickly jumped alive, now filled with light, and Hibiki could make up the tell-tale signs of a young girl's room.

A princess, canopy bed with fluffy pillows and silk sheets. A desk decorated with pinned pictures of idols and sorcerers, clear cut-outs from old subscriptions of Sorcerer Weekly. Painted images of fantasies and fairy tales running along the wall and ceiling, and a few discarded stuff animals lining the window sills and shelves.

It looked untouched by time, and even Lucy was surprised at how little had been sold off or stored in the attic.

Hibiki crossed the room to the bed, sitting down and judging the spring of the mattress before frowning.

"I...feel like I should bow to you..."

Lucy scoffed, "I was rich, not royal..."

Lucy sighed, taking a seat beside Hibiki and stretching out onto her back. Hibiki, rigid in fear of what he could and could not touch all of a sudden, leaned back after her, trailing his eyes up to the ceiling where the canopy fabric spiraled upwards and fairies danced around the walls.

There was a brief silence before Lucy shivered, curling up against the comforter. Hibiki jumped alive at that, no longer feeling overwhelmed by the majestic quality of everything around him.

"Are you cold? Here, I'll start a fire-"

Lucy laughed.

"I'm fine, just a little...tired-" Lucy yawned, clenching the sheets firmer as she cuddled into them. Hibiki stood up, giving the room a quick look-over before leaning over Lucy.

"Come on, I think I can get a fire going in one of the thousands of fireplaces..."

Hibiki slipped his hands under Lucy, pulling her up along with whatever sheet she clung to. Adjusting Lucy so she was comfortably in his arms, Hibiki made his way through the doorway, attempting to navigate through the halls.

* * *

><p>After several miss-turns and stumbles, Lucy finally managed to mumble out directions to a sitting room. Hibiki left momentarily and, through use of a grounds map Archive provided, made his way back to the kitchen. He managed to find some firewood still stacked in the corner of the kitchen, petrified and with mild mold, as well as striking gold in finding an unopened preservative jar with something edible (questionably).<p>

Lucy took one sniff of the processed food before rejecting it, opting for sleep rather.

Dozing off, she barely paid attention as Hibiki prodded a fire awake in the fire place, stirring the flames and wood occasionally with the iron. The flames flickering only served like a lullaby and Lucy found herself fighting to stay awake.

Hibiki, noticing as much, settled down beside Lucy, throwing an arm around her and her makeshift coat of a blanket, coaxing her to lay down into his lap.

"Get some sleep, alright?" He whispered, patting a hand over her head.

Lucy nodded, slowly letting her eyes close.

Strange that after years of living in this empty mansion, and trying so hard to break out of it, that the one night she broke in, comforted in Hibiki's arms by a fire felt the most at home she'd ever felt under this roof.

* * *

><p>Lucy jolted awake to the sound of a banging, coming from the front door. Clearly someone, like Hibiki, didn't suspect it was unlocked.<p>

Hibiki jumped awake a moment after her, both ignoring how Lucy was sprawled on top of him as they looked to each other for confirmation on what exactly was going on.

Someone must have seen the smoke from the chimney.

They had broken in, technically.

"Right, that's it for the door!" Lucy squeaked, leaping to her feet as Hibiki followed after her, racing for a servant's exit before whatever law enforcement caught them and questioned them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What hasn't been said already...Random Facts: Evr seen Garden State (I believe is the movie; With Natalie Portman and Zac Braff..?) This chapter was inspired off a hazy memory of a scene where, if I recall correctly, the group of friends break into a house and start a fire in the fireplace..? I've actually never seen the full movie, it was a passing moment between commercial breaks on tv :p But just in case you wanted to know..?

Also worth addressing-I didn't realize that alst chapter, I'd forgotten to go through and add in the page breaks! I hope that didn't make it too confusing for everyone, but no one commented about it so I guess they aren't as important as I thoguht :x (But I'll still continue with them because I love them XD)

That's all I can think to say right now-Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry bout the slack as of late!


	55. Crocas

T_T I know it's been months and I feel awful for this..delay?! Hiatus?! I have a hundred excuses but none that any of you want to hear or deserve T_T Just know I'm so sorry! And I PROMISE I'm still in this! I challenged myself to these hundred chapters and if I do nothing worthwhile with my life, I at least hope to see this through!

It's been a VERY long time since I visited this story, but I plan to pick it up right where I left off!

That said, I should warn; due to the direction the recent chapters in the manga have been gonig towards, this story is officially, if it wasn't clear before, an AU!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Lucy rubbed her eyes, having just awoken from her short nap on the train ride. Hibiki had lightly shaken her awake, and as grateful as she was to comfortably be seated in first class again, and to have Hibiki beside her though that particular detail she was less inclined to admit, she could have done without the blaring sun rays that filtered through the window.<p>

"We're here," Hibiki added, and as Lucy's vision adjusted she was able to more clearly make out the view.

The first thing to come to mind for Lucy was color. When the images solidified to actually form objects, she identified it as flowers.

Flowers everywhere.

"Crocas?!" Lucy gawked, her eyes darting between flowers and statues covered in flowers and buildings hidden by flowers-

Hibiki shrugged.

"I just thought, you didn't exactly get the chance to take in everything the capital has to offer the last time you were here...A day isn't enough to take in everything this city has to offer."

Lucy smiled coyly.

"And...?"

He shrugged.

"So, think of this as your second day in the city."

"We spent almost a week here during the Grand Magic-"

"Yes, but you spent the majority of each day after the first at the arena, and even then where'd you go each night? A bar?"

Lucy sheepishly didn't argue. Hibiki knew Fairy Tail too well.

"Besides," He added more to himself than to Lucy, "It's not like that experience was the best..."

"So, you're going to show me everything I missed?" Lucy asked again.

Hibiki shook his head.

"The capital is too grand, too big for that. Every time I come here, _I _find something I missed. I'm going to show you the best parts of this city that I know of that I know you missed."

Lucy laughed, but didn't disagree. She let Hibiki tug her off the train, trusting his judgment as she was showered with petals like confetti in greeting.

"So, first stop?"

"First stop is...not enough flowers," He motioned to her.

Because being rained on with petals wasn't enough for Crocas.

Laughing, Lucy gave in.

"Alright, lead the way, tour guide Hibiki."

* * *

><p>True to his promise, Hibiki led Lucy to the nearest (And coincidentally grandest) flower arrangement booth. She didn't even have a moment to register what was happening as suddenly an elderly woman had tugged her behind a curtain, threading flowers into her hair and looping vines of weaved floral ropes around her arms and waists. When she emerged from the dressing booth, she wasn't even aware her clothes from the train had been shed, but she knew she most certainly had not boarded the train in a floral bikini and skirt of weaved grasses with a train.<p>

"Is this the fashion of Crocas?"

Hibiki was about to laugh, until said woman suddenly pulled him into the booth, trading Lucy for the man.

Lucy, in sweet retribution, giggled when Hibiki emerged in...well, nothing she'd imagined he'd wear on a daily basis. The best she could describe it was lots of lavender.

"I think it looks fitting," She added, rubbing it in. Hibiki audibly was weeping.

"M-my pride..."

The streets were busy but everyone appeared friendly. Lucy had feared that with such a large city, the tension or sense of urgency would have escalated in comparison to the good natured and humble Magnolia, where everyone seemed to know each other well enough to ask the well being of a twice removed cousin.

Crocas appeared nearly, if not just as, friendly as Magnolia.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like tha-"

"Nonsense, dear! Here, have a flower, good day to you!"

Lucy looked questioningly at the now flower in hand, curious as to whether all people were like this or just the stranger she'd happened to bump into.

Hibiki, however, seemed not to notice nor worry, and ushered her along.

"You have to be thirsty. The train ride was pretty long-"

Before Lucy could protest, she found herself seated at an outside cafe.

"Do you...do you think we could stop by the fountain?"

Hibiki lowered his menu to eye Lucy.

"I know I've seen it before, and I don't mean to interrupt your tour, but I-"

"Lucy."

"Hn?"

"This isn't about my tour...it's about you," Hibiki smirked. A blush spread across Lucy's face, and she'd sworn she had stopped that.

"It's always been about you."

His eyes lingered a bit too long and suddenly Lucy found herself recalling that night under the stars, when the lighting had been dimmer and his face had been closer. Words caught in her throat and she really hoped Hibiki didn't see her now deepening blush, though she knew he could.

Lucy coughed to break the silence.

* * *

><p>The fountain hadn't changed. Everyone around it either seemed to be admiring it in as much awe as Lucy (Tourists) or dancing (Natives). Those actions were the only differing trait as everyone was dressed as ceremoniously and as much like a flower bush as Lucy and Hibiki were. She suspected that hospitality trait had not been reserved for her alone...<p>

Lucy leaned towards the fountain, catching her reflection in the pristine water. A shadow cast itself over her and suddenly Hibiki's reflection was beside her.

On instinct, she jumped back.

"Not this time, Hibiki!"

Hibiki threw his hands up in surrender, but gave Lucy a playful smile.

"What's wrong? Afraid of water?"

"I know you choose to ignore this fact, because I know you know it, but it's actually illegal to step in public fountains-!"

"A Fairy Tail mage afraid of the law?"

Lucy pouted, "Such a bad reputation...it's not all of us!"

"Really?" Hibiki paused, accusing truthfully.

Lucy bit her lip, thinking through half to roster of names of Fairy Tail mages before giving in.

"I-I'm not that way!"

"You're the worst of them!" Hibiki laughed, challenging.

"E-excuse me?! I don't destroy whole towns or piers or-"

"But you trespass. Frequently. You break into-"

"-I don't!"

"Everlue's mansion. That Edolas castle. Your own house-"

"Th-those were missions, they were important-! Besides, that last one was with you-!"

"My point is, you and the Rune Knights don't exactly get along, I bet."

Lucy balled her fists, threateningly pointing at Hibiki.

"I actually don't encounter them much, mind you! And what about you?! It's not like you're on the greatest terms with them-"

Hibiki shrugged, "Eve put in a good word for me, we have a mild connection."

Lucy, exasperated, threw her arms to her side.

"W-well, I'm not the one that breaks into people's gardens, or punches chefs, or-or steps into fountains!"

"When you put it that way, I really do sound like a Fairy Tail mage, huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself!"

"If I recall, you were my accomplice in all of those-"

"L-leave me out of it!"

Hibiki took a step towards Lucy, who held her ground.

"So, essentially, you're calling me a bad guy?"  
>Lucy dropped her voice, "W-well, you're not a bad guy..."<p>

"That's not what you're saying. You think I'm a criminal-a villain."

"Hold on-"

"You might just have to turn me in," He smirked, stepping directly in front of Lucy, his face leaning into her own. Shying away, Lucy looked at her feet.

"That's not-you haven't done anything wrong..."

"You just said-"

"-I mean right now, you haven't-"

Hibiki smirked victoriously.

"So, if I did something illegal now, you'd turn me in?"

"Hibiki-!"

Before Lucy could answer, Hibiki had gripped her wrists and vaulted them over the edge, into the fountain.

Emerging into a upright seated position, Lucy threw down her hands in a mock tantrum.

"Oh, come on!"

A few muffled shouts and the clanking of indefinite Rune Knight armor had Hibiki bolted into a standing position, laughing as he yanked Lucy up.

"Come on, accomplice. You might, but I won't sell you out-"

"Hibiki, I'm going to-!"

* * *

><p>It took three blocks and a quick dive into an alleyway corner to loose the guard. By then, most flowers that were loose to begin with had slipped off, but on the bright side the ones that remained had dried quickly.<p>

Lucy shook out her hair, wringing her skirt out as Hibiki looked around the corner, trying to suppress his own smile (Lucy herself wasn't in such a smiling mood).

"Was this apart of your tour?"

Hibiki shirked away sheepishly.

"Spontaneity, Lucy."

This, naturally, was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Hibiki, you Ba-"

"Over there! I heard shouting!"

"We need to run, come on-!"

"Hibiki, wai-!"

* * *

><p>Sighing, Lucy finally caught her breadth, sitting upright from her position on a stone. The sun was beginning to set and they'd some how been chased to the outskirts of the city, overlooking the capital from a viewpoint not far from the grounds of the Arena.<p>

The view was well worth all the running in vegetation, but Lucy wasn't about to admit as much. She side glanced at Hibiki, who was just as occupied with the setting sun as she was.

"Sorry we didn't actually get to see anywhere..." He finally admitted, rubbing the back of his neck in shame. He looked cute, Lucy thought bravely, when dejected. Not that she'd admit that to him, either.

"I-it's alright. We're seeing it all now."

She looked away, but not before she caught the coy smirk of Hibiki's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **About this chapter...It was written back in the summer, and has been sitting on my computer all this time and I feel awful because of that T_T Crocas looked like an amazing, beautiful city and I'd meant to make a detailed date going through all the sites and whatnot that Crocas had to offfer; cept, at the time when I wrote this, not a lot of Crocas had been shown, and I'd written this during that brief time where I was unsure where the manga was heading and was still teetering with the idea of how close to canon I could keep this story.

Due to the latest developments (I won't spoil), it's kinda no lnoger an option of trying to follow the manga as much as I'd wanted, so I'm just going to accept this is an AU and I'm gonig to hand-wave any details about the game and what not. I'm focusing on the relationship between these two characters and so continuity will be sacrificed :/ Sorry..

That all said, as I mentioned, I meant for this to be a really fluffy piece around a great city! But I hate frabricating histories and I couldn't think up any interesting sites to visit (Is it obvious I don't site see often?) So I did a cop-out and fell back to my comfort zone of a fountian scene T_T Sorry...Think of it as~ A familiarity, like a welcome back to the story from such a long hiatus! ...IDK I'm sorry!

Anyway, I hope whoever has stayed with the story through all this and this long enjoyed this, and even to any newcomers! I'm sorry if it's not what you'd have liked or expected after such a long break, but as always, I promise to do better! (I need to stop making promises I cannot keep!)


	56. Race

Two chapters?! It's not even a question, ya'll deserve all a 100 if only I'd had them written by now T_T

I love this chapter, actually. More in author's note, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>It was a combination of Lucy's pleading pout, which was both heart melting and off putting at the same time, and the cocky snarl-like smile of every immediate personnel surrounding them that prompted Hibiki to doubt this consideration.<p>

"A race...Are you sure I can even participate? Isn't it only for Fairy Tail members..?"

Lucy started to protest, but to Hibiki's surprise it was Wakabe who spoke.

"Normally. But, what with our low guild membership, we're opening the race entries to anyone who wishes to participate this year."

As expected, no person in their right mind had signed on to participate, and it really was once again a race of only Fairy Tail members.

"Twenty four hours..?" He questioned again.

"You're allowed to use any magic, other than flying."

There was an audible grunt from somewhere near Natsu.

"A-and everyone is participating?"

"It's mandatory of Fairy Tail members. All save for the guild master."

Makarov nodded, pleased by that detail, while Macao merely sighed.

Hibiki eyed the rest of the room. Discretely, everyone's eyes seemed to be on him, as though waiting for his answer. Almost too eagerly, they seemed to all hold their breadth. Well, most everyone. Some remained unconcerned, notable Jet who was laughing away at the nerves of Droy, who looked amongst the most skeptical of Hibiki's joining of the race.

"No flying magic...won't Jet win?"

No one outright denied, though there were whispered murmurs of a time Jet had in fact not won (Though to anyone who mentioned as much, the memory of the infamous photo spread came to mind, which left an unpleasant scar and therefore was never spoken of nor seen again).

Romeo jumped onto the nearest table, determination lit in his eyes like a miniature Natsu.

"It's not about winning, so much as not being last!"

"Last place gets a punishment game!" Makarov cheered, to which several members nearby shivered at uncontrollably.

There was a great caterwauling of cheers, and then Hibiki realized why everyone was anxious for him to join.

They were hoping he'd be last in place of them so they wouldn't have to perform the punishment game.

* * *

><p>"On your mark..."<p>

What compelled Hibiki to agree to this was beyond him. He awkwardly squatted, trying to imitate the stance of a runner as the other, fiercely determined, mages around him also prepped for the start of the race. Beside him, Lucy winked.

"This'll be a fun jog," He quipped. "I hope we don't fall too far behind.."

"Get set-!"

Lucy giggled.

"Sorry, Hibiki, it's every mage for himself."

"Wha-?"

"Go!"

* * *

><p>Jet had, as expected, pulled ahead, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Not far behind, Erza was keeping good pace, having equipped into some improved jumpsuit for running. Natsu and Gray had been doing decently, each powered by their own will power and magic to gain ground, until they'd caught up to one another and become side tracked in a duel.<p>

Laxus was surprisingly doing well without the use of his magic, which said something of his physical fitness. Not far behind him, Gajeel trailed him (more or less as though stalking a prey, debating whether to pounce for a fight or not) and just behind him trailed the Rainjinshuu, interestingly enough (Hibiki suspected they were driven merely on will power to remain nearest to Laxus and therefore were motivated as such).

Elfman, for his size, was doing well, and Lisanna trailed just behind him, having already given in to a Animal Soul form for the speed boost.

The Sniper Couple of Bisca and Alzack arguably drew the first foul play, sending a shot at Warren and Max.

"H-hey! Aren't you two supposed to be responsible parents?! You're setting a bad example for Asuka!"

Alzack smirked as a shot caught Macao in the back, causing him to stumble but not stun.

"It's exactly because of that in that we can't loose!"

Bisca winked, "We have to look good in front of our baby girl!"

* * *

><p>Back at the starting line, the observers had gathered around the projecting Lachryma, unnerved by the display of pure insanity emitted from each mage.<p>

Romeo pouted beside a cheering Asuka.

"Come on, dad..." He cheered, Mira comfortingly smiling beside him. Makarov had lost interest, or at least pretended to, but he did glance, impressed, at his grandson who was gaining on Erza.

Cana was in rough shape, at a steady jog just behind Hibiki's own pace. Hibiki had, strategically, placed himself just behind Lucy, which while served as a pace maker also gave him a great view.

Droy was lagging behind, yet to his credit was not far from the collective group of Charle, Wendy, and Happy, who were running purely on determination. Charle complained every so often on how ridiculous this whole ordeal was, rotating those complaints with concerned looks to Wendy who was clearly exhausting herself.

Laki was with Wakabe, who griped that he was too old for this. Just behind them was Juvia.

"That's it, I give up!" Cana remarked, collapsing tot he ground and revealing a wine bottle she'd snuck into the race.

"C-Cana, you can't do that!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"The punishment-"

Cana was back on her feet instantly.

"Damn that old man! Must have been great, seven years of not running this race-!"

Laki sighed, "Macao forced us to hold the event each year, actually. It was to boost the morale of the guild...some of his punishments were almost on par with Makarov's..."

Makarov sneezed, several meters behind the duo, still aching to stretch his sore back from Alzack's cheap shot.

"Damn, partying...married couple...it's sickening how far you'd go to impress your kids-"

"Like you?" Nab prodded.

Macao twitched.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours and Hibiki's legs felt like jelly. Lucy was practically beside him, looking if only slightly less worse for wear, and Just in front he could spot Juvia, who was desperate to impress Gray-sama with her physical ability and not with her magic (And the fact that she was ahead of Lucy, which Hibiki didn't quite get in relation to how that would impress Gray).<p>

Suddenly, Lucy smiled, laughing a bit to herself before turning to face Hibiki.

"Sorry, Hibiki, this is where I take my leave!"

Before he could even question her on what she meant, Lucy produced a golden key.

"Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio!"

"We are here!"

In a whirlwind of sand, and a wink, Lucy took off, waving at Hibiki as she slid by him.

Juvia dodged the sand slide just in time, blinking as she acknowledged that Lucy had passed her.

"I'm sorry, Gray-sama! Juvia will win this for you, but she must use magic!"

Juvia's body dissipated into water as she launched her liquid form along the path, after Lucy.

Hibiki dropped his shoulders. How exactly was he supposed to keep pace with that?

* * *

><p>"Laxus!"<p>

Laxus didn't even turn around to acknowledge Natsu as he jumped from out behind a rock. Really, he was trying to pick a fight now of all times?

Laxus contemplated stopping the idiot in his tracks with a single strike, but the idea of wasting magic and energy on something so trivial didn't appeal to him.

Not that he needed to as Natsu collided with a wall, invisible to the eyes.

"That's as far as I can allow you to get to Laxus, Natsu," Came the chilling voice of Freed.

Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Let me out of here! I challenge you, Lax-"

Natsu's words were caught in his mouth as suddenly the earth under him shifted into the form of a bull, which Natsu had been caught atop of. Instantly, he felt motion sick.

"The boundaries of this enchantment are simple. Remain on the bull for the duration of five minutes and you'll be released. That will give Laxus plenty of time to-" Freed froze as he realized Laxus, whom he'd hoped to impress with his design, had jogged effortlessly on.

Evergreen rolled her eyes just as she passed, and Bixlow spared Freed a snicker. Feeling rather hollow from the lack of attention, Freed simply turned and carried on with his jog, hardly paying any attention to the wailing Natsu who was swearing his head off left and right between gagging that he'd get Freed back.

* * *

><p>Charle had about had enough.<p>

"Wendy, this is too much-"

"It's fine, Charle. I can keep going!"

There was another minute of silence before Wendy, determined, reached a hand out, taking up Charle in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Happy, Charle and I are going ahead!"

With that, she turned around, inhaling as she spun on her heels before releasing a Sky Dragon's Roar, sending herself and the tightly clasped Charle leagues ahead of Happy, projecting them up the path.

Happy, breathing hard from the running, looked on in disbelief. He'd have to quicken his pace to catch up to them...

* * *

><p>When Lucy passed Natsu, a part of her pitied her teammate. For a moment, she thought to help him. Then, she recalled how he'd recently devoured everything in her kitchen, as well as cost her half the reward money on their previous mission.<p>

Feeling no remorse whatsoever, she passed her helpless friend without a word, even as he reached towards her in a feeble attempt to garner some assistance as the bull bucked back and forth.

Hibiki saluted Natsu, but knew his own limitations in assisting the Dragon slayer. He assumed the youth would be fine.

Happy gravely apologized to Natsu as his tiny feet carried him past the spectacle that was Natsu.

* * *

><p>"Finally! Made it!" Lucy sighed, pleased as she picked a Wyvern scale from the mountain top. Hibiki, just behind her, was panting strenuously as he reached the top, collapsing over a rock just as he caught sight of Lucy.<p>

"Ah! I caught you!" He smiled.

Lucy, in better shape, flipped the scale in her hand.

"Yes, you did. Now, I'll see you at the finish line-"

"Wait!" Hibiki begged. He didn't feel like chasing after her.

"We're in good shape, right? I mean, were no where near first...Jet's probably already passed the line by now. But, we've still got a lead over last, and that's all that matters, right?"

Lucy thought a moment before slowly nodding.

"So, please, let's take a break. Just for a minute. We've been running twelve straight hours..."

Desperate, he pleaded that it was nightfall by now. Lucy, giving in, sighed, "Fine. Five minutes only, though. If we get caught by anyone..."

Hibiki already had fallen to sit, throwing his head back as breadth came to him.

"This is crazy."

Lucy took that as a compliment to her guild.

"You get used to it..."

He scoffed.

Lucy took a seat beside him.

"You're doing alright." She whispered, leaning in a bit closer. Hibiki smiled, turning to face her. There was a glint in those eyes, caught off from the moon and the scattered scales, and it almost looked inviting.

"You think so..?" He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly as a smile crept up.

With that, Lucy jumped up, standing.

Winking, she remarked, "Yep! Keep this pace up!"

Hibiki wasn't even surprised when Virgo appeared, carrying Lucy and leaving him collapsed and disappointed amidst the scales. Picking himself up, he shrugged it off and broke into a jog after them.

* * *

><p>Hibiki had thought he was doing fine, pacing himself well enough. It didn't phase him much when Cana passed him. He didn't even see Laki pass him, and he hid when Bisca and Alzack ran by. It wasn't until Wendy went soaring past him (How did that not count as flying magic, he thoguht) that he started to worry about his placement.<p>

He, unlike the others, had no base idea to form as far as what the punishment game could be. And from what he'd seen of Fairy Tail members and their bargains (Grand Magic Tournament, particularly the Strauss siblings) he didn't want to find out.

He'd fallen back enough that Happy was now his running companion.

"We have to be almost there...r-right?" He gasped. Happy, despite his imminent last place, still looked determined.

"Droy is still behind us!" He responded finally, and that was comforting enough as silence fell between the two.

"I think I see the finish line!" Levy cried, almost jumping but deciding against the extra strain. Lucy, who was running just behind her, thought of Hibiki for a moment. She hoped, for his sake, he wasn't last.

"Th-there it is!" Hibiki cried out, a new strength bursting through him. Happy, too, looked determined. However, a sound crept upon the two, and slowly they turned their heads, just in time to dodge as a boulder bolted past them.

In actuality, it was Droy.

"Wh-where'd he have all that energy come from?!"

"I stored it!" Droy snickered from ahead of them. From this distance, Hibiki could just make out Lucy crossing the finish line, collapsing to her knees just as Levy followed.

"That leaves..."

Hibiki looked down at Happy.

"...us."

In a second, the cat and mage were bolting down the finish stretch of path, determined to outrun their companion.

"Sorry, Happy," Hibiki finally apologized. Desperation called for desperate measures.

"Archive, Shield!"

Like one of Freed's runes, Happy hit square on a screen, stumbling back before shaking his head clear, aggravated with a new passion to beat Hibiki.

It was at that moment that a new sound broke through the air.

The roar of a dragon.

"N-Natsu?!"

The fire mage crossed the field, a trail of fire blazing behind him. No longer concerned about winning or loosing but deathly fearing for his life, Hibiki broke out again into a sprint, Happy hot on his trails.

"Happy-!" Natsu called, and the blue exceed shuddered at how betrayed and enthralled his friend sounded.

Despite his best effort, the tiniest of pebbles tripped Hibiki up, just as the finish line was within sight. Happy took a leap of faith towards the line, and Natsu caught Hibiki in the back, tumbling with him as they collided with the ground.

Dust settled, and Lucy was the first to shout, "Neither has crossed the line yet! Natsu, Hibiki, get up!"

Hibiki blinked his eyes open and, sure enough, the line was mere inches from his face. Natsu also noticed such.

Elbows shoved at one another as the two scrambled to stand, fumbling forward until finally they both landed harshly on the other side.

Silence fell throughout the cheering crowd.

"Wh-who won?"

They all looked to Makarov.

Without so much as opening his eyes, Makarov responded, "It's a tie."

Natsu visibly shuddered.

"A tie? What does that mean, what about the punishment..?"

Lucy, slightly sympathetically, was the one to respond, "It gets split amongst you both..."

Hibiki had to have to worst luck.

"Ah, oh well!" Natsu finally resolved, "At least I'm not alone!"

Makarov shook his head.

"The race was open to anyone. The punishment, however, only applies to the Mages of Fairy Tail, who are mandatorily expected to run. Hibiki, you don't have to participate in the punishment game."

Hibiki's tears of joy were matched by Natsu's gawking realization.

"Wait, th-that's not fair! Happy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Fact; a couple months ago, when I switched computers and had thought I'd have to retype some chapters, this was the first one I sat down to write-and I couldn't. I remembered well enough typing it out the first time and actually being pleased with it (Ya'll should recognize how rare that is for me) and that was largely a part of why I haven't psoted in months; I couldn't bring myself to commit and sit down and retype this chapter. So, I was ecstatic when I found this copy of this chapter!

I'll be the first to admit-much like the anime counterpart, this chapter is kinda filler. It's hardly a date between Lucy and Hibiki, it involves a lot of the other characters and it's meant to be humorous (Did I succeed?!) I'll write some uber-fluffy piece to counter it soon, but for now, I hope you enjoy this little chapter!

Also, I have no idea what Natsu's punihsment was/is. Notice how I strategically cut off before mentioning it? ;)


	57. Sweet

Please...please don't hate me for this. It's three chapters! It doesn't make up for much, but at least over look the length of this chapter in light of the fact that I am submitting three chapters..?!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Lucy watched Hibiki from across his counter, eyeing as he slowly stirred the noodles in the boiling water. Steam fogged around the stove top and frequently he had to withdraw his hand as the heat irritated it.<p>

Lucy swiveled in the stool.

"How come we don't come over to your place as often?" She marveled, enchanted by the window views of the night and town and the overall appeal of the apartment.

Hibiki threw his head back at Lucy, thought a moment, and then slyly winked in reply.

It wasn't much of an answer, so Lucy frowned but didn't pursue the topic much further. Instead, she returned her focus to the noodles.

"I don't doubt your ability to cook breakfast foods," She started. Hibiki laughed, pausing mid stir to turn around and face Lucy as she began her accusation.

"I'm just thinking...I hope you're better at cooking than you are writing..."

He sighed, "You'll never let me live that down?"

She shook her head giddily.

"And that does hurt my pride!" He mock objected. "Archive provides hundreds of recipes, and you think I merely utilize it for waffles?!"

Lucy shrugged. He certainly didn't use Archive for writing credentials and grammar books.

"I'm offended." He wasn't.

But he'd be damned if he didn't prove to Lucy that his cooking was on par with any five star chef's.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?"

"And I'll be a Quatro Puppy if this isn't the best plate of spaghetti and meatballs you've ever had!"

Lucy laughed, nodding her head.

"I'll hold you to that!"

* * *

><p>Taking the fork in hand, Lucy hesitated a moment before spinning the utensil amongst the noodles, gathering a wad of the meal before (after a quick blow to cool the steam emitting from it) taking a bite.<p>

Hibiki watched, counting down silently the three seconds it took before Lucy purred in satisfaction, then pouted in realization.

She wouldn't be able to tease Hibiki about this.

Hibiki sat back in his chair, taking in the moment of Lucy's silent praise.

An idea hit Lucy, suddenly, and in a smug voice, she remarked, "I can't wait to see how you top it with desert."

Hibiki twitched.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

><p>Lucy knew she shouldn't be worried, or concerned for her safety. She was in no danger, and it was ridiculous that she wouldn't feel safe in her position.<p>

Nonetheless, as Hibiki madly stirred and beat away with the batter and bowl in hand, she couldn't help but reach for her keys.

Just in case.

She'd wakened a sleeping bear, she reasoned.

"Hibiki..?"

He didn't flinch, but his back went rigid and he paused. Slowly, like a horror film, her turned his head (Nothing else) to smile sickeningly sweetly at Lucy.

"Yes..?"

"N-never mind..."

She suddenly felt like she was a male at the receiving end of Hibiki's wrath. He was determined to best even himself with this desert presentation, and whether he'd noticed or not yet, he already had.

* * *

><p>A large sundae served as a center piece, caked in crème and toppings that dressed the ice cream and seemingly drowned it. Meringues were displayed in a formation and fresh cut fruit lined trays of chocolates. There was so much sugar and sweets, Lucy could feel the toothache coming on without having so much as touched anything.<p>

The kitchen was a winter wonderland of candied goods.

Hibiki jumped as a timer sounded off, throwing open the oven to reveal a cake. A full, three-tiered cake!

"Where did I put the frosting..?" He mumbled to himself.

There was no doubt in Lucy's mind that Hibiki had fallen under some subconscious cooking mode, and had no earthly idea just the sheer size of the buffet he'd created.

"Dig in!" He proudly announced, roughly forty five minutes after he'd initially accepted the challenged.

Lucy, hesitantly, took a small bite of the nearest chocolate cake possible. With a tiny moan, she set the fork down and covered her mouth.

Hibiki jumped at her reaction.

"Well? How is it? What's wrong?"

Lucy chewed and swallowed, each moment passing only further gnawing at Hibiki's anticipation.

"Nothing," she finally breathed, "I'm just full from dinner!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Re-reading these chapters just ebfore I submit them is as much a surprise to me now as it is to ya'll probably reading these. My reaction when I reached the end of this chapter was literally, "Wait...what? That's it?" T_T Haha I'm so sorry this chapter is short! I'd say that it was planned, a change of pace or something, but I don't think even when I first wrote this chapter that I'd meant it to be this short. I prlly meant to go back and add to it...

We'll never know O-o


	58. Titania

Four chapters?! Make sure you're reading the four latest submitted-! I have now emptied everything in my reserves; these are the last chapters saved from my summer writings, and everything here on out will hopefully be quick updates of fresh material~!? (I hope!)

Anyway, Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"Lucy!"<p>

Lucy squeaked, jumping in her seat at the call of her name. An aura of challenge emitted itself off of Erza as Lucy slowly turned to look at the warrior mage. Titania towered over Lucy, sword pointed mere inches from her face.

Cowering at all corners of the guild hall was every other member, whispers of Erza challenging Lucy to a duel (Fueled by Happy) spreading like wildfire. Mirajane stood a few stools away, obliviously cleaning a glass.

"Y-yes, Erza?" Lucy whimpered. She didn't want to die today! What had she said or done that sparked Erza to challenge her?

"B-be a man and accept your fate!" Elfman declared, through tears though. Lucy didn't exactly appreciate his advice.

"Lucy!" Erza declared again, ignoring any whispers or comments, her eyes focused intently on the blonde.

"I would like to formally accompany you on one of your 'dates'."

Lucy replayed her challenge over in her mind.

"...eh?"

Erza sheathed her sword, ignoring Lucy's ignorance.

"I owe you both for the cake from my birthday." Her eyes glistened at the memory and somewhere within the bar, a certain salmon-haired mage sunk further into discreet hiding. "Also, I believe you should have a chaperone, until we can further evaluate the situation-" She rambled off.

"Ch-chaperone..? It's quite a few dates too late for that..."

"I think she just wants an excuse to tag along and witness romance-"

"She's very up front, inviting herself..."

"Lucy!"

Lucy jumped again, and the bar went quiet as those witnessing also drew a short breadth. Erza had ignored all of it.

"I expect you both to pick me up around seven, Saturday I presume? I look forward to our date."

With that, Erza walked away, leaving a baffled Lucy left in her wake, still initially overcoming the shock that Erza wasn't challenging her to a duel.

* * *

><p>"Titania! What a pleasant surprise-" Hibiki bowed, smiling as the red head approached with a less-than-enthused Lucy trailing behind her. The exquip mage beamed at the prospect of witnessing, first hand, in her opinion, true love. She smiled warmly in greeting.<p>

"I took it upon myself to plan our date, if you don't mind," Erza announced, to which Hibiki shot Lucy a confused look. Lucy threw her hands up in signal that she had little to no part in this.

"A picnic it shall be! Hibiki, if you would be as so kind as to get my things-"

"Wh-what is all this luggage?! It's a date, not a vacation!"

* * *

><p>Awkwardly, Hibiki walked in line beside Lucy, stealing glances at the blonde who avoided him at all costs. Oblivious to the tension, Erza lead the way, nonchalantly walking towards the nearest open field that fit her standards for the perfect picnic scenery.<p>

Naturally, this had them walking several miles outside of Magnolia, and the sun was already dangerously teetering to setting.

Hibiki had nearly had enough, struggling to tug the luggage this far already, and opened his mouth to speak his mind. Lucy, sensing the rebellion, attempted to throw a warning glance, but ultimately it was Erza's timing of turning around that silenced Hibiki, fear draining any courage he had in standing up against Titania.

"This spot will do!"

Collapsing from exhaustion, Lucy swept her brow, gracious to have avoided that confrontation. Hibiki wouldn't admit it, but he felt relieved.

"Hibiki, if you will set up the blanket, Lucy and I will prepare the food!"

* * *

><p>Whatever reading material Erza had researched to gather her picnic materials, it was clearly not the average picnic (Lucy doubted Erza fully grasped the concept of a picnic anyway, as an intimate and sometimes even romantic date experience of a light meal and a few drinks to cool after a hike).<p>

There were sandwiches and salads, as well as fresh cut fruit and assorted vegetables, and even some warmer dishes that required Hibiki to create a small fire. Erza was determined to taste her first smores, (Lucy smiled at that memory, but hid it from Hibiki who grumbled at yet another chore to accomplish) whilst Erza prepared something that Lucy couldn't determine if it had ever been alive at some point or not.

Standing from finishing preparing the creature, which Erza assured was a fish delicacy she'd come across as a reward from a recent mission she'd taken upon herself, she called Hibiki and Lucy to attention, which they snapped to.

"I think it'd be proper to take in the moment, just before we settle to experience this fine picnic that we so happened across-"

"-Happened across?! You brought and prepared everything, for the last hour and a half-"

"Lucy," Erza warned without so much as listening to her complaints, "It's impolite to interru-"

"Wow-! This looks great!"

Hibiki jumped at the squeak that Erza emitted as all three threw their attention back to the picnic blanket and food array, which was no longer as empty as they'd left it.

Gathering at the site, and already half devouring their way through the food, was a group of no more than five or six ruffian-looking men, who were currently helping themselves to the feast.

"H-hey, that's...not good..." Lucy mumbled, knowing very much what was coming next. Hibiki, however, looked a little more amused.

"There's plenty of food, I'm sure Erza won't mind if we share-"

Hibiki swallowed the words as they tumbled from his mouth.

Erza had already equipped into her Purgatory armor, her aura and sword already building into a swing that would send the bastards clear to hell and back for infringing upon her perfectly planned and executed picnic.

There was no warning as suddenly the earth was torn asunder, and all Lucy could do was hold Hibiki back and watch on in horror at the witnessing of Erza's vengeance and scary strength.

* * *

><p>When all was said and done, the ruffians were twinkles in the sky and the food was all but demolished, deteriorating into ash as Erza once again exquiped into her normal attire and looked on at her once perfect picnic, now a crater in a field.<p>

"My...My p-picnic," She whimpered. Lucy sighed, turning to Hibiki with an expectant look that demanded he fix this.

Hibiki knew enough about women to not argue as to how any of this was his fault, instead jumping into the role of charmer that he was so natural at playing.

"Erza, I understand the picnic was ruined...but, I think we can salvage this date somehow."

Erza sniffed.

* * *

><p>Any signs of a dejected Erza were now an imprint of the memory and were no where visible on the now exuberant and content Erza, sitting with her legs crossed in the pastry shop and a strawberry cake in hand.<p>

Lucy sighed, slouching in the booth as she finished off her own shake, just grateful that they'd avoided the crisis of a rampant Erza thanks to Hibiki's quick thinking (And wallet). Hibiki skipped the sweets, secretly going over his jewel balance in his head.

Erza excused herself momentarily, no doubt to buy seconds, leaving Lucy and Hibiki at the table alone. The moment Erza was from earshot, Lucy turned to smile at Hibiki.

"That was some quick thinking. How'd you know this would calm her?"

"All part of Archive. It's my priority to know the strengths and weaknesses of mages." He tapped his temple, winking. Lucy rolled her eyes, well enough accustomed to that answer.

"So what would you have done if I was upset?"

Hibiki opened his mouth to speak, but froze. If he'd wanted to tease her, he would have said something along the lines of buy her something, alluding to how materialistic she could be. But something caught him, and he wanted to give her an honest answer.

He just didn't have one.

Before he could answer, Erza had returned.

"This was a wonderful afternoon. Thank you, both of you, for inviting me."

Lucy spluttered at her milkshake.

"Y-you invited yourself!"

"Lucy," Erza warned.

Hibiki laughed nervously, attempting to divert the tension.

"A-another cake, Erza?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Have I mentioned before that I mean for Hibiki to gain the acceptance of every major friend in Lucy's life? This is the Erza date ;) I took inspiration naturally from the fillers that insist Erza never have a proper picnic experience-maybe she's saving her first true, uninterrupted picnic for Jellal ;)

I remember loving typing the interactions between Serious!Erza and Lucy...

That's about it...Hope you enjoyed these chapters and I PROMISE (Not that that means much anymore...) to get the final 42 chapters out soon~! Thank you!


	59. Tease

Well, here it is! First piece I've written of the new year...and first chapter I've written for this story since summertime T_T

I'm beginning to think this story maybe peaked at chpt 50 -_- Haha anyway, I hope someone out there is enjoying this still!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"I open the gate of the Twins! Gemini!"<p>

"Puri~!"

"Gemi! Mini!"

In an instant, in the place of the twins stood a perfect clone of Lucy, posing before the client cheerfully.

The client, a middle aged man, gawked at the likeness.

"Amazing! Th-there's two of you, Miss!"

Lucy beamed at the statement; it was a rather obvious one, but the man meant it as a compliment (Or so Lucy's vanity interpreted it to be). The client was a wealthy man, weathered and aged and on his way to see grandchildren a village over. His wealth left him a threat, at as a precaution he sent a job offer throughout the guilds for bodyguards.

As it would have it, not but half a day into the journey, a band of rogue mages thought they could easily take on the blonde, busty bimbo and the pink haired punk. They didn't even notice the blue cat.

Currently, that pink-haired punk was burning half the rogues, while the blue cat (It sprouts wings?!) also held his own.

Lucy had taken up her whip and summoned Gemini to serve as the personal body guard to the client while her back turned from him. In a blinding light, Leo appeared and now the rogues were severely outmatched.

Lucy cracked the whip around a nearby rogue's ankle, smashing him down into a fellow thief.

"Good one, Lucy!" Leo praised.

"A-amazing!" The client also praised.

"That's Lucy!" The copy-Lucy winked, pride in their master. "Strong magic capacity, perfect body, skilled with a whip, in love with Hibiki…" The twins continued to list off.

"Your compliments do not do the real thing justice," Leo smirked.

"Hey, n-now now, I'm right here…" Lucy frowned. "W-wait, what do you mean 'in l-love..?!'"

"Lucy, watch out!" Natsu warned, just in time as Lucy dodged a rogue's attack.

Bringing her attention back to battle, Lucy set her concentration on defending the client, just as Gemini leaned beside the man, contemplating the conversation with little regard to the battle unfolding at their feet.

"We only say what those we copy think. We can't make this up."

Leo, nearby, grimaced.

"It unnerves me, also, that Lucy could think such a thing." He openly wept, "That she doesn't feel the same towards me!"

"Lucy; also thinks Leo can be overwhelming and overly dramatic at times. Also a bit of a player."

"L-Lucy! How could you think such heartless things!"

"H-hey, Gemi, Mini, quit reading my thoughts out loud!"

"So it's true?!"

"Alright, you can go back to the spirit world now…"

"Lucy loves Hibiki~! Lucy loves~"

"S-say it isn't so, Lucy-hime!"

"Force gate close."

* * *

><p>"Gemi! Mini! We have a problem!" Leo abruptly called after the twins. Nearby, Aquarius rolled her eyes, perched in the arms of Scorpio who smiled as Leo called an emergency meeting of the spirits.<p>

"Our master is in danger!"

Aquarius sighed, "I thought you were over this…didn't you already give Hibiki your blessing, Father?" She jeered.

Leo ignored her comment.

"Gemini…" He cringed, "believes-"

"-knows-"

"-believes," Leo urged, "That Lucy…Lucy may in fact love Hibiki," it killed him to admit. "But! I am more concerned with Hibiki-"

"Wait a minute," Aquarius interrupted. "I thought you yourself said-"

"I won't allow it!" Leo bellowed.

Aquarius, irked, gave up, sighing into Scorpio's shoulder. No doubt this was going to lead to some stupidity or other. She wouldn't be a part of it.

"It is my fault!" Virgo suddenly announced, appearing at the feet of Leo. "I shall seek out Lucy-hime for punishment-!"

Gemini, as a joke, transformed into Lucy.

"That won't be necessary, Lucy, puri~!"

Just then, Leo had an idea.

With a wicked smile on his face, he slowly turned to face Gemini.

"No, it won't be necessary, Virgo."

Aquarius felt a small amount of guilt that she was stepping aside, and for a moment almost pitied Lucy, or even Hibiki, for whatever was to come.

Then, she remembered the dismal puddle Lucy had last summoned her in, and she felt the remorse no more.

Serves her right.

* * *

><p>Lucy had been bothered by Gemini's words the entire evening. She'd told herself that it was a fleeting comment. Gemini pulling a prank on her. The spirits giving her a hard time (Wouldn't be the first time).<p>

But the more charming Hibiki was that night, with the compliments he'd pay her and the gentlemanly things he'd treat her to, it was becoming harder and harder to hide the blush on her cheeks or focus on the words he said. Because every time she opened her mouth to thank him, Gemini's words (That came from her own mouth to boot!) threatened to spill out, and she'd shut herself up.

Her behavior hadn't gone unnoticed by Hibiki, and while he'd ignored it when they'd first arrived at the restaurant, by the time their food had arrived, it had become so apparent Lucy was hardly paying attention to him that he finally had to ask.

"Is everything alright?"

Lucy jumped at this.

"Y-yes!"

An awkward moment passed.

"A-actually, if you'll excuse me? I'm going to use the powder room briefly," she smiled, eager to take a step outside, have a moment to herself and collect her thoughts. Hibiki nodded briefly, smiling as Lucy slid out of the booth they occupied.

* * *

><p>The restaurant of tonight's date was a dim lit, fancy thing in the corner of Magnolia. The food wasn't the greatest-overpriced, if Hibiki spoke honestly, but it had live entertainment of a raspy band that played further into the restaurant and the mood of the setting was that of bordering romantic and dingy.<p>

The booth they occupied sat in the back, hidden by dividers and plants and the musky haze that seemed to linger at every corner from the bar to the stage. Hibiki sipped at his wine, eyeing the dark walls momentarily. Lucy's plate was hardly touched, his own merely half devoured, and just as he set his glass down, the band began playing.

Lucy stepped cautiously from behind a divider, her eyes trained on Hibiki.

"You're back," he smiled warmly.

And then his smile dropped.

Because he'd seen the look Lucy was giving him, and it certainly was not the gaze she'd held when she had excused herself.

"Are you…better?"

He questioned, just as she slipped back into the booth, her eyes never blinking away from him.

She simply nodded, a coy smile tugging at her lips as she reached for her fork. Her shoulder relaxed, letting the strap of her dress slip to her arm, all the while she pretended not to notice.

Hibiki watched her, mouth gaped.

"Lucy..?"

His sentence fell apart just as she brought a bite to her lips, parting them slowly so every surface inch of her glossed lips caught the light. Just as she enclosed her mouth around the bite, she left out a soft moan and Hibiki knew she was playing a game.

A dangerous game that he wasn't' aware they'd been playing.

* * *

><p>Lucy took a sip of her wine, her eyes again boring into Hibiki as though to challenge him. She set the glass down, quickly dabbing the corners of her mouth with a napkin before pouting.<p>

"I'm fine, why do you keep asking?" She whined.

Hibiki blinked, trying to clear his mind of his own improper thoughts, before finally condemning himself to turn away from Lucy, mostly in respect for her, and returning to his own meal.

"N-nothing, my apologies," but he could not keep his eyes on his plate as Lucy yet again reached for a second bite, this time finding it necessary to lean forward to meet her fork, in the process prodding her chest just that much further from an already low-cut dress.

Hibiki found his mind screaming at him to stop watching, because he was almost certain this was a test.

Before the food even reached Lucy, she had dropped the fork and in an instant thrown herself at Hibiki's shoulder, closing the gap between them in the booth instantly.

"Hibiki," she purred, her neck straining so her lips grazed Hibiki's ear. The tickle of her breadth against his ear instantly had its effect on Hibiki, and he sat straighter, trying to accommodate Lucy as she now leaned into him. Despite his effort, she still found some position to melt into that left her body pressed as near to Hibiki as possible. Her chest seemed to cup Hibiki's arm, engulfing it on either side with what could only be described as pillows crafted by gods themselves. Her arms hugged him about his shoulders, while her knee crossed over his own, her head purring into his neck as she cuddled closer.

Hibiki had nearly lost it, but a part of him, though it was losing a battle, remained chivalrous and was stubborn to remind Lucy this wasn't like her.

He turned to face her, to say exactly such a thing, which only proved to be his downfall.

Lucy's lips were waiting for him, and without his quick reflexes they nearly would've collided.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you, Hibiki?" Lucy chimed, her breadth now reaching his lips, a temptation he couldn't deny any further.<p>

He tried staring at her, trying to convince himself this wasn't Lucy. She sure looked like Lucy.

But Lucy would never act this way.

He brought his hands up to remove Lucy's wrists from around his neck.

"Lucy.."

"I know what I said," she cut him off. "Before…about forgetting about that kiss.."

Well, now he wasn't so sure this wasn't Lucy. Who else knew about that night? He hadn't even told Ren or Eve.

"I know what I said, but…but, I can't just forget it…"

Lucy was whispering now, just barely brushing her lips so close to Hibiki's. Her hand had dropped to his knee and slowly was finding its way forward, which caused Hibiki to jump a little, not that Lucy's grip on his shoulders allowed him to escape her.

Hibiki was used to women coming onto him. Normally, he invited it. Whatever the lady of the night requested or wanted, as far as he was concerned it was her night. But he wasn't so used to it from Lucy.

Not like this.

Hibiki threw a hand between Lucy's lips and his own.

"Lucy, not hear," he whispered, meaning not now. No one was around, or could see them through the dividers and the booth, but he couldn't risk that. This just felt entirely wrong.

Lucy didn't seem to be having any of that.

"You love me too, don't you?"

"Lucy, I-"

Hibiki froze.

"Too?"

* * *

><p>Hibiki felt a jump in his heart. Was this…some roundabout way of saying she loved him? Was this what this whole act was about? This abrupt sexual interest in him was perhaps her way of arousing him passionately enough to declare his love for her because maybe, just possibly, she loved him too?!<p>

Hibiki gripped both of Lucy's hands in his and leaned excitedly forward, ignoring as she jumped without knowing what he was doing.

"Lucy," he demanded, all seriousness overtaking any awkwardness or hesitation he had a moment ago.

"Do you really lo-"

"Hibiki~" Lucy whined, suddenly nervous.

"No, Lucy, please-let me finish-"

"J-just stop talking," Lucy seemed to panic. She fidgeted and suddenly Hibiki found he couldn't pinpoint her motives at all.

"Lucy, don't you-?"

"You talk too much, Puri~"

And Hibiki froze, recognizing the word tick immediately.

"G-Gemini?!"

* * *

><p>Lucy had excused herself to the bathroom, her head still buzzing with questions. This was all Gemini's fault, she thought. She loved her spirits, but in this moment she was agitated by what Gemini had said.<p>

Mostly because Gemini didn't lie, merely observed from what they gathered of the memories of whom they copy, and because it was now occurring to her that if she loved Hibiki, why didn't she tell him.

Because she was scared?

Of what?

Of him not loving her back? He was open about his feelings towards her-or was that all just a game? These dates were nothing more than a challenge. Why is anything coming from them in the first place?!

Lucy didn't want to think about this right now. She couldn't.

It was at that moment that Loke entered the bathroom (To Lucy's surprise and dismay, because this was the girl's bathroom).

* * *

><p>As it would happen, Loke had opened his own gate, and had not arrived to the human realm alone; Gemi and Mini had also tagged along (Naturally; they had been the key component to Loke's plan, which was more or less a prank).<p>

And Loke had watched the two, Hibiki and Lucy, converse half the night away in awkward silence and he'd recognized his mistress's ailing heart. And he'd taken full advantage of it the moment she excused herself.

Loke grinned, turning to the twins, "You know what to do?"

In a flash, a familiar blonde was smiling at him, winking that she'd memorized the plan-what little it was.

Come onto Hibiki and either get him to confess his love, or prove him a lusting dog which Loke swear he was (Mostly out of Loke's fear that this man could steal Lucy away from him; he hadn't quite let that go).

And the moment Gemini was up, so was Loke, and as much as he wished to watch the show, he instead made his way to Lucy, to stall her so long as Gemini needed.

And now Lucy found him standing in front of her beside the row of porcelain sinks and marbled stalls.

"L-Loke, what are you doing here?!"

"I opened my own gate. You seemed distraught," he continued, leaning against the counter. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Lucy sighed, not about to argue why Loke was hear or for what purpose. It was better to just give in now and take advantage of a willing friend willing to listen.

"I just…I've been thinking-"

"Stop."

"Eh?"

"That's your problem. Thinking. Lucy, tell me, have you enjoyed tonight?"

Lucy bit her lip, "Not really-"

"Why's that? Is it because of Hibiki?"

"What? N-no! No, it's not Hibiki-well, it is, but it's not like that, I mean-"

"You mean..?"

"I mean, it's not what he's done, not directly, not tonight, I mean-"

"What do you mean?"

"I've just been thinking about-"

"Exactly. Stop."

Lucy blinked. "Stop..?"

"Thinking," Loke finished for her. Sighing, he stood and made his way to her side, placing a hand upon her shoulder before giving a reassuring squeeze.

"If you stop thinking and questioning every little thing, then you'll enjoy yourself that much more. And if you're thinking of things in the past, then you're not living in the now."

Lucy smiled.

"You sound like a cheesy moral at the end of a novel."

Loke shrugged.

"In any case, if something is meant to happen, you worrying about it doesn't speed up it's happening in any way. It just makes the waiting period that much worse."

"You think somethig's going to happen-?"

"No. Because I'm not thinking. And neither should you."

He cupped her chin, smiling down at her.

"Enjoy yourself, Lucy. And quit thinking."

Lucy nodded, relieved for a moment of the headache she'd caused herself.

"Thank you, Loke-"

It was that moment that two blue, inches-tall spirits appeared, anxiously jumping at Loke's feet.

"Time to go, Puri~!"

"Gemi? Mini?!"

Loke stepped back, laughing nervously.

"Well, until you need me next, Princess!" And with that, the three vanished.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was odd," Lucy mused, slipping into the booth. Hibiki was completely avoiding looking at her, almost glum in his shamefaced stare at his plate.<p>

"Hibiki, are you alright?"

He responded with, "Hn."

Lucy frowned.

"I just saw Loke...And Gemini! They had opened their own gates-I wonder what business they had in our world?"

The moment Hibiki heard Loke's name, he could easily guess the mastermind behind the prank. Gemi and Mini were playful and childish, but they wouldn't have concocted that trick alone. Grimacing, Hibiki feigned ignorance.

"I've no idea."

Some things were better not told to Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Of this chapter...maybe it's because I finished it just a few hours ago between classes or just that I had higher hopes for this chapter, but I'm not particularly happy wih it :I I've been excited to write this chapter for awhile because I wanted to play with Gemini's abilities so much, and when I got to it I felt underwhelmed by how I handled it (personally). I went the tease route; maybe I should've added more humor, cuz this chapter felt too heavy with Loke involved and I just...I don't know, I'm not a fan of this chapter :I

(Maybe one day I'll retype it-ya right, I can't even type the next chapter let alone retype an old one! XD)

Alright, hopefully the next few I type out are better! Sorry!


	60. A Cinematic Showing

Sorry, took me awhile to sit and type-I literally typed this chapter about ten minutes ago T_T Here's to hoping it's any good...

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"A…movie?"<p>

Hibiki nodded, shuffling through the drawers and scores of jewelry as Lucy stood aside, concerning herself with the details.

"It's a projection of lachrymal…at the theatre-you'll love it," Hibiki assured her, half waving off her skepticism and half picking through necklaces.

Lucy frowned.

"What are you doing-?"

"Ah! This pair!" Hibiki ignored her question, instead turning to face her with his eyes drawn to a pair of sapphire earrings that he offered her.

"Wear these!" He beamed.

Lucy smiled, casting aside her doubts. She'd been concerned-what does one wear to these 'movies'? Hibiki assured her she looked fine; the technology was new and fairly pricey, but this was no opera and she stood upon a broad line between casual and formal.

"Perfect," he winked as she looped one pair through her lobes, blushing away as she attached the other.

* * *

><p>The theatre itself was transformed from the opera house, a week-long event only. The film showing was a spectacular event; recording lachrymal that had captured a scripted scenario of magic and romance and adrenaline. Hibiki had read an article on it all in Sorcerer's Weekly. The director of the film was a well-known playwright, pioneering the way with the new found technology that was this 'film'.<p>

Hibiki knew he recognized the director and screenwriter's name, he just couldn't place his thumb on it.

Pre-ordered tickets aided the duo in skipping the long waiting line of hopefuls trying to snatch the final tickets. They'd arrived early enough that Lucy had a relatively wide selection of seats to choose between-she dragged Hibiki to the very top.

Seated in the center of the row, their backs to the wall, Lucy gaped at the fabric screen, a giant white sheet looming before the quickly-filling seats.

"What's this about?"

Hibiki shrugged-he hadn't paid that much attention to the reviews of the plot. The sheer mechanics of it all was impressive enough.

"A princess and a hero…it's an adaptation of a play, I think…" As vague of an answer as that was, Lucy seemed satisfied, for she settled into her seat.

A moment later, however, she was whispering, "I wish the guild could see this-"

Hibiki flinched at the thought of the entire Fairy Tail guild gathered under one roof-a roof not built to withstand them much like the guild facility.

"M-maybe you can tell them whether the movie is worth it or not. Then they can decide whether it's worth a trip or not…"

* * *

><p>Despite the seemingly large crowd from outside, once the seats had been filled, Hibiki found himself and Lucy surrounded by a gap. A welcomed break for privacy, beside him were two empty seats between himself and an elderly gentleman who looked asleep already, and on Lucy's side was a remarkable half dozen seats. Even the seats in front of them were left empty, which Lucy took advantage of by propping her feet upon.<p>

Hibiki settled himself into his seat comfortably just as the lights dimmed and light jumped to the screen.

Five minutes into the movie and Hibiki found he could care less about what was playing. He kept reverting his eyes back to Lucy, watching the light bounce off her eyes and twinkle in her earrings, the turquoise disks which would catch the colors. Her chest rose and fell and the low cut shirt exposed much of her skin which looked pale in the lighting. Hibiki blushed, keeping his eyes above her chin.

The shirt she wore exposed much of her shoulders, and Hibiki genuinely wondered if she was cold. The theatre was much like what Hibiki imagined Gray's apartment to be like-miserably below a comfortable setting that left the body shivering slightly if attention was drawn from the film itself to the viewer's physical condition.

Out of complete concern for Lucy's well-being, Hibiki doggedly eyed around him-no one seemed to be paying him any attention, not that that mattered, and slowly he rose his left arm, stretching it straight above him and careful not to catch the lachryma's projection path.

As he settled his arm down once again, he stretched it cautiously across the back of Lucy's seat, slowly folding his arm around her shoulders. The moment his hand clasped her shoulder, he froze, anticipating her reaction.

If Lucy even noticed, she did not let it show, her eyes still trained on the screen.

After a long and painfully drawn out moment, to Hibiki in any case, she seemed to settle against his arm and even curled in favor of his side, he head settling back against his arm, which only further exposed her collar bone and neck.

Hibiki spent the next half hour trying desperately to focus on the movie, but his eyes kept wandering to the petite, pretty blonde now resting on his arm.

* * *

><p>The plot had taken a turn for the worse, as far as Hibiki could tell. The villain of the first half was now the side kick to the hero, who suddenly had forgotten all about the main heroine and was attempting to take over the world. The heroine herself suddenly reciprocated the feelings of her forgotten suitor, who had returned after eight long years in a war that had never once been mentioned, and in the climax the two had confessed their love, only for the princess suddenly feeling remorseful and guilty, torn between her love for her old suitor and the hero, who was now a villain.<p>

Hibiki saw no appeal in any of this and the continuity of all made his head hurt. The moment the plot had gone askew, he'd used Archive to download a plot summary of the play, thinking perhaps he'd missed some key explanation or detail.

As suspected, he hadn't. This movie was complete bullocks.

Lucy, however, seemed entranced by it. Anytime the suitor appeared on screen, she gasped a little and her eyes widened with excitement every time he and the princess shared the screen. During the confrontation battle between the original villain and the suitor, while the princess was confronted by the formerly-the-hero-character, Lucy had sat forward, her hand reaching for Hibiki's own as though to comfort her during such a heated moment. Hibiki jumped a little, unsure how to react, but pretended to be as invested in the scene as Lucy. The moment the battle passed, the villain and now reformed-hero escaping, leaving the princess and her suitor, Lucy settled again into the concave of Hibiki's hold.

Apparently, the suitor-knight character had had as much of it all as Hibiki, heatedly turning to confront the princess as he demanded she "Make a decision."

Hibiki almost rolled his eyes at the actress's feeble attempt to stutter and spout, as though the decision was the hardest of her life, when he heard the tiniest of moans from Lucy.

Lucy, who was so fully invested in this story, had sat a little straighter in her seat, her eyes glued to the screen (much like every female in Hibiki's near-sighted vicinity).

Hibiki darted his eyes to take in Lucy, and in that moment found he could no longer keep his eyes from wandering about her pale figure in the dimly lit theatre. Her neck was bare, her hair shifted to one shoulder, and the earrings dangled against it. Her lips were parted just barely, her breathing hitched in her throat at the tense moment. Her eyes were wide and unsuspecting and her chest had risen, her lungs holding their breath.

And Hibiki couldn't resist himself.

* * *

><p>In a moment, Hibiki had leaned over, forgetting where they were and who he was and everything that mattered or would otherwise have ceased his movement. All he knew what that it was dark and Lucy was irresistible.<p>

His hand slipped from Lucy's grip to clasp her shoulder, turning her body ever so slightly so she was angled to face him, though her eyes never left the screen. She was unsuspecting as he lowered his mouth to her neck; his eyes closing as he breathed in her scent and let his lips grace her skin. He instantly felt her skin prickle with goose bumps but ignored them, as she made no move to cast him off.

His other hand slipped behind her other shoulder blade, pulling her closer to him as he leaned further from his seat, letting his breadth trail about her neck to her jaw.

Finally, he planted a kiss beneath her chin, and al control was lost.

His hands slipped from her shoulders to her head, cupping the back of it and pulling her closer to him. Lucy let out the smallest of gasps, her eyes still fixated on the film like some charm. Hibiki worked his kisses from her neck to her jaw to her cheeks-he took a detour to admire just below her ear, when suddenly that clunky, cursed earring fell in his way.

And in that moment of hesitation, being blocked by the stone and metalwork that fell over her bare skin and came between him and ravaging her, the moment passed. The desire to break all the boundaries and the temptation to destroy all that they'd agreed to ignore…

Hibiki flew back into his seat, releasing Lucy and shying away, too ashamed to look at her. After a minute, it killed him and he finally stole a glance at her.

She was gripping her seat, enthralled completely as the princess exasperatedly declared that she loved the hero (if he still could be called as much still) anymore.

Hibiki actually felt insulted that she had hardly noticed anything had happened.

* * *

><p>The moment the movie had ended, Lucy was in tears. Walking from the theatre and listening to Lucy recap the plot and every over-dramatic moment, Hibiki nearly was, too.<p>

"And he did it because he loved her! Can you imagine that?! He gave it all up, and lied to her, saying he didn't love her-all because he really did, and because he was trying to protect her! I just…can you imagine?!"

Hibiki bit his tongue, smiling as he nodded.

"I can't believe she didn't catch on, though…That she couldn't piece it together, so that in the end she believed he betrayed her when in reality..! It's so bittersweet…"

Hibiki nodded earnestly in agreement.

After a moment of silence between the two, Lucy suddenly spoke,

"That movie was terrible, wasn't it?"

Hibiki burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Hibiki smiled to himself, rereading the letter over and over in Lucy's handwriting, particularly pleased at the part where she recalls how she warned her guild the movie wasn't worth the pay, only for them to all attend a showing at once anyway, but none even seeing the movie because the entire building went up in flames thanks to Natsu before the theatre was filled anyway.<p>

He was so invested in the letter, he didn't even see the fist as it approached and collided with his jaw.

"Hibiki!"

Sprawled backwards on the floor, Hibiki quickly lifted himself to be faced with the last confrontation he expected-Ren, fist still bawled, with a fire in his eyes that suggested he wasn't so pleased to see his teammate.

"Ren? What the hell?!"

"-That's my line!" Ren barked, and rarely had Hibiki seen Ren so angry.

"Again, you missed our mission! And where were you? With Lucy again?!"

"Ren…" Hibiki mumbled.

"If you're going to spend so much time at Fairy Tail, why don't you just join it…not that I care either way," Ren muttered, before turning on his heels and walking from the guild just as Hibiki had entered. Eve, standing nearby in shock, seemed to debate which teammate to follow or attend to, finally settling on running after Ren.

Hibiki didn't bother gathering himself, his eyes falling to the discarded letter at his feet with Lucy's lovely signature visible even at this angle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts; I'm confused a lot by the technology of this world-primitive sometimes and advances others; there are those viewing lachrymas, so I went off those to explain movie technology, though I doubt this world has like DVDs or anything of he likes~ artistic license right there... :p

This chapter originally was supposed to have a lot more focus on the ending (Kinda a downer...) than the date itself, but I liked running with the idea of the movie itself and then Hibiki's hormones must be crazy or something haha I'm not sure...Hibiki and Lucy (Especially Lucy) seemed really out of character..Sorry bout that...

I prlly should have proof read and revised this chapter so much more T_T For that I'm so so sorry...

Also, shout out to all the reviewers-You guys! When ya'll say this story is amongst your favorites-that's the highest praise, I think, considering all the amazing stories out there! (Maybe ya'll just haven't read enough-go read more fan fictions, there's much better out there!) In any case, Thank you!

(Woot! Nearly 2/3 the way done!)


	61. Clear Your Mind

New chapter! I've had this typed out for a week bout now, but kept delaying posting it! Sorry! Hope you enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p><em>"If you're going to spend so much time at Fairy Tail, why don't you just join it…not that I care."<em>

"-Hibiki? Hibiki, did you hear anything I just said?"

Hibiki blinked, casting back Ren's bitter voice that seemed to replay in his mind constantly. He quickly smiled, standing with a little effort as he adjusted the pack on his back.

"Of course! You were confessing your undying love for m-"

"Wrong," Lucy rejected.

"Are you ready to start the hike?"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Ren's confrontation had set a stale aura within the halls of the Blue Pegasus Guild building. People who had witnessed the fight refused to acknowledge either Ren or Hibiki, though their glances were plenty enough to alert Hibiki that the fight was still fresh in their minds. Even those who hadn't seen it had heard through gossip, and Hibiki had caught more than a few mutters and whispers with his name weaved in them.<p>

Ren himself had taken a solo mission, presumably to cool off (Though he'd never admit as much) and Eve, attempting to keep the peace, had distracted Hibiki by accompanying him on a three day mission during the week. When Ren did return, he only glanced at Hibiki once and grunted, which Hibiki wasn't sure whether that was an apology or not.

No one had questioned Hibiki's loyalty to Blue Pegasus, not outright like Ren in any case, but Hibiki had become increasingly aware that the idea lingered. Even host clients had shied from Hibiki, claiming they needed a bit of space and fresh air ("We can't share you every week! You'll loose your specialness!" Not that he cared much).

Master Bob had turned a blind eye to it all, at least; he still treated Hibiki the same as always, complimenting his complexion and asking a favor of the young man that involved entertaining some elderly friend of his.

And amongst all of this, Hibiki had managed to keep Lucy completely out of it. He made no mention of it, and whatever momentary thought he had in cancelling their weekend plans in favor of appeasing Ren were instantly cast aside; he wouldn't dream of missing a chance with Lucy.

* * *

><p>However, as clever as he thought he was for not mentioning the scuffle between himself and Ren, Lucy wasn't completely without her suspicions.<p>

For one, Ren had bruised his cheek, and Lucy had a pair of perfectly good eyes.

"What's that from?!"

"A mission I went on-complete misstep, I was carelessly watching my foe and not my step!"

Lucy bought the excuse, but remained concerned.

"Would you want Wendy to have a look at it? She could heal it-"

"Leave it-" as a reminder-"It adds to my roughish good looks, don't cha think?"

Lucy rolls her eyes and it's left at that.

* * *

><p>His next challenge comes in his wandering mind-she's made note of it several times since they ventured this far from Magnolia. He keeps spacing and it's hard to cover why his mind drifts so often, and off to what exactly, when so frequently she tries to start a conversation only to be met with silence.<p>

The excuse, "Nothing," will only cover him for so long.

"Hibiki!"

Crap.

"What are you thinking up there?" She asks, sincerely concerned because they've been hiking half an hour and he's yet to say a word. His eyes fall from their gaze at the distance to focus on Lucy, who is pouting. Her brown eyes catch the gold of the sunset and Hibiki finds himself distracted for an entirely different reason.

"I-" he finally stutters, but Lucy cuts him off.

"How about we stop for a bit? Some water and a snack?"

Hibiki doesn't trust himself to talk so he just nods.

* * *

><p>The woods are beautiful. Trees spiral up towards the sky in unique forms and shapes that only nature itself could have sculpted. Squirrels and birds chirp and occasionally there's a distant caw of some creature or other that seems out of tune with the rest of the forest.<p>

Lucy saw a doe cross not but ten minutes back, and she catches a glimpse of a family of foxes shortly after, who pause to watch her lead her absent partner along the trail before scurrying off to find food.

As amazing and peaceful as this hike is, Lucy's attention is as distracted as Hibiki's, because all she can think is how he is not focusing on her at all. He's not focusing on anything really. He's tripped three times at least over the slightest inclination of the trail, and he ran into a tree a quarter of a mile back.

Lucy stops at one point, watching to see if Hibiki even notices-he continues sulking forward, his eyes trailing the ground. He's passed her by at least a few yards before he abruptly stops, turns back and gives her a smile, "Aren't you coming?"

He's played it off like he noticed, but she knows he just caught himself, though she doesn't say anything. She keeps trudging beside him, as oblivious of the time and distance as he is, and so it's both their faults as the sun lowers in the sky and neither seem to make note of it.

* * *

><p>He tries to focus, he honestly does, but Ren's words keep repeating themselves over in his head and all he can see is the scarce anger on his teammates face. Because Ren was angry at Hibiki for more than forgetting a mission. He was angry at Hibiki because he doubted his loyalties and he doubted Hibiki.<p>

Hibiki wondered if anyone at Fairy Tail questioned Lucy's loyalty. The fact that every free weekend and moment she had, she spared only for Hibiki.

What place did Ren have to accuse him? What about Sherry? Their commitment was far more concerning than Hibiki and Lucy's!

Granted, Hibiki couldn't think of a time when Ren had missed a mission.

But Hibiki was human-mistakes happened.

"Hibiki…" Lucy sighed.

Crap, again.

"You don't have to tell me what's bothering you, but if it's gotten to you so-"

"I think we'll need to set up camp."

Lucy blinked, "Eh?"

"It's much darker and later than I anticipated."

Lucy bit her lip. Whose fault was that, for walking so slowly? This had meant to be a short afternoon hike, some fresh air and wildlife scenery. Not an overnight stay in the mountains.

Despite her distaste for it, Lucy had to agree. She nodded slowly, and it broke Hibiki's heart to see her even mildly upset.

"I'll pitch the tent."

"You brought a tent?! Did you know we'd be camping?!"

"Lucy, if you could start a fire-"

"Hey, answer me!"

* * *

><p>Lucy begrudgingly sat across the fire, opposite of Hibiki. She wasn't thrilled with spending the night outside when she'd expected to be home, warm and comfortable in her own bed, but she couldn't exactly blame Hibiki. Still, it made her feel a little better, this tiny bit of pay back by ignoring his glances and focusing solely on keeping herself warm by the fire.<p>

Hibiki, meanwhile, had just grown gloomier, now adding Lucy to the list of people who weren't pleased with him. A small, self-loathing part of him had crept up with unkind words, drowning out his thoughts in echoes of Lucy's disappointment and Ren's abrasiveness.

Lucy noticed how dampened Hibiki appeared and, feeling a bit guilty, shifted her way in the grass until she was beside him, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Hey, I know I said you didn't have to tell me what's wrong, b-but if it's gotten you so down…maybe if you talk about it-"

"Lucy, are you mad at me?" He asked.

"Mad?! What? No! Of course not!" Lucy smiled, trying to reassure Hibiki, though he didn't look up at her, his eyes focused on the fire which he prodded with a stick.

He did smile briefly, though.

Silence filled between the two of them and Lucy sighed.

He'd hardly spoken all day, what made this moment any different, she thought.

Well then, she thought, maybe silence wasn't so bad. Maybe they both needed a bit of quiet. Lucy had just overexerted herself the past week, with stress and missions, and maybe she needed the quiet, open air of nature to calm her.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and leaned against Hibiki, letting the warmth of the flames flicker against her bare legs and face.

* * *

><p>Hibiki adjusted his shoulder, lowering it slightly to be more comfortable for Lucy, but said nothing still. Within minutes, Lucy was asleep, or so Hibiki assumed because her breathing had slowed and he could hear the purrs of her tiny snores.<p>

The flames crackled and popped, some snaps louder than others as wood broke, and a few times Hibiki feared Lucy would jolt awake from one.

She didn't, so he sighed and began.

* * *

><p>"Ren did this to me," he nudged in the direction of his cheek. "And he called me out-see, I missed a job request. Again," he chuckled, quiet and low so as to not stir Lucy.<p>

"And…and he questioned my loyalty to the guild." Lucy flinched and for a moment Hibiki thought she might actually be able to hear him-but, then she settled back into stillness and he smiled, whispering, "I know, right? He questions my loyalty; he's the one marrying a Llamia Scale!"

He pauses, "Not that there's anything wrong with that. In fact, what's so bad about any fraternizing with anyone outside our guild? It's not like there's a law against it. It's difficult, is what it is, but that depends more on the couple and how they handle the distance-he shouldn't have any say in my personal life-!"

Lucy shivers and Hibiki makes note that the fire is dying. He should feed it some more, but that would mean standing and retrieving more wood and he can't leave now, not when Lucy entrusted him with the all-important position of pillow.

"I guess…I can't be mad at him. He is like my brother…and he shouldn't be mad at me!"

Lucy shivered again.

"You're right…I think we're both wrong. You know, I bet something's bothering him. He took it out on me, but I bet he didn't mean it-! I just wish he would've told me-" He laughs at the irony, thinking of what he's put Lucy through all today "I should be there to listen to him-that was my fault, I guess. He's not angry that I'm abandoning the guild-he's angry that I'm abandoning him."

Hibiki turns his neck to face Lucy, a weight lifted from his shoulder as he smiles down at her.

"I'm glad I talked to you about this…it helped."

He pauses a moment before reaching for a loose strand, pulling it back behind her ear and grazing Lucy's cheek.

It's freezing.

"Lucy?" He hisses, concerned with how cold she's gotten. She shivers again and he curses himself-he really is nonobservant tonight!

* * *

><p>In one motion, he scoops Lucy up from beneath her knees and behind her shoulders, clutching her to his chest as he stumbles to stand and lead them both towards the tent. He brushes past the flap and sets Lucy down on the sole blanket he packed and laid out, careful not to wake her.<p>

She shifts into a comfortable position, her hands sprawling to her side, but just as Hibiki pulls away, her fingers grip his jacket tail. Obliging the request, Hibiki settles himself beside her and subconsciously Lucy pulls herself in to snuggle at his side, attracted to Hibiki's warmth.

He doesn't mind it in the least, because for the first time today he feels he's actually there for her and it's the least he can do to repay Lucy for putting up with his aloofness all afternoon.

* * *

><p>That morning, Lucy first notices she slept in the clothes she'd worn-and walked in-all the day before, which she finds bothersome. Secondly, she notices she fell asleep in the arms of Hibiki, who looks all too comfortable with a hand gripping her hip.<p>

"Hibiki-!"

"Ouch! What was that for-?!"

* * *

><p>Ren settles into the stool seat beside Hibiki, not glancing at the blonde and keeping his eyes firmly on his half drunken glass.<p>

Hibiki spares a side glance, remaining rigid in his seat as he debates whether to hear Ren out, or burst into an apology. To his relief, the conversation takes the route of the former.

"Hibiki…I owe you an apology."

Hibiki shrugs, like he's thought on this and doesn't care much (Inside, he wants to just jump-hug Ren), but Ren continues.

"I…It was wrong of me, to hit you…I guess I was stressed, what with the wedding approaching and having to set and date and the details…"

Hibiki could only imagine what kind of nightmare that process must be, with Sherry being the other half of the decision making.

"It's been difficult, n-not that I can't handle it or anything. A-anyway, I don't care really whether you forgive me or not, just thought I should say, or whatever…" His tsundere ramblings are easily read through, and Hibiki brushes past the facade, landing a light punch to Ren's shoulder. Ren looks oddly between Hibiki's fist and his face, confused at the grin Hibiki gives him.

"Don't worry about it. We're even."

With that, the tension passes, and Ren nods, still slightly confused at how quickly and easily Hibiki forgave him, and Hibiki mentions they take a request that afternoon.

Across the bar, Eve smiles knowingly, glad that his teammates have reconciled. He makes himself known a moment later, teasing that the two better not forget about him and Hibiki laughs, responding that they were just going to go look for him.

The Trimens are whole and fine once again, and the order of Blue Pegasus is restored.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts bout this chapter; I didn't realize how much of a cliff-hanger the last chapter was! This chapter was supposed to be just a hike, and Hibiki's confrontation with Ren was supposed to be a mild thing he ponders over in the beginning and then pushes aside and then the date is just another fluffy one shot~

But everyone's reviews made me feel like I had these loose ends to tie up and address, and so the fluffy date took a back seat to angst T_T Sorry about that!

Also, describing a hike was pretty boring. There's only so much scenery one can describe, and normally if the occasion is boring, I'd fatten it with dialogue; except the angst of this chapter was that there was very little dialogue cause Hibiki was thinking too heavily~ Then I realized I hadn

t *really* had a camp-out date and, spoilers, I don't have any planned. So, I combined that and made this a half-camping kinda date chapter, cept I (Regrettably-believe me, I did go back to try to add) really don't have much on camping in this chapter either. I don't know where it got it's length from-probably this author's note and the angst of being ignored T_T I'm sorry!

The next chapter I'd like to say is fluffier~ It needs some last-minute revision, but I can provide this *promise* on it's next release~

What would a collection of fluffy-date one shots would this be if it didn't address a certain holiday that (at least in my time zone) occurs tomorrow?

*hint hint wink wink there's a 98% chance I'll update tomorrow :p

The answer was Valentine's Day*

Sorry this was long, hope you enjoyed this chapter!?


	62. Valentine's Day

Happy Valentine's Day! My day has been busy busy busy and this is my only free hour so I'm rushing to post this! It's not as fluffy as I wanted to make it, but hopefully you all still enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"Lucy, lend me Hibiki!" Cana slurred, smiling in her stupor. Lucy, irritated, didn't bother responding. Cana had been drinking away her sorrows all afternoon.<p>

"Cana, find your own valentine! Stop trying to steal Lucy's!" Mira defended, winking at Lucy. Again, Lucy didn't respond, though she was thankful Mira was leading Cana off her back.

The card mage slumped in her stool at the bar.

"Who needs men?" She mumbled, taking another swig of her drink.

Mira sighed, turning her attention back to Lucy.

"So? What are you and Hibiki's plans for the night?!"

Lucy leaned back, giving her arms and back a good stretch before answering nonchalantly, "Don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Hibiki is keeping it a secret."

"That means he's got nothing," Cana cut-in.

"Cynic!" Mira countered.

"Men are pigs!" Cana yelled, to no one in particular.

"She's drunk," Bisca dully noted, seating herself at the bar. Lucy and Mira turned to greet her, Cana still slumped in protest with her back turned to them.

"When is she not?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Bisca, you look all dressed up! Where's Alzack taking you?" Mira giggled, admiring the westerner's dress and heels. Bisca pushed her hair back, loose and curled, and smiled at the compliment.

"Reservations at a tavern across town-just opened up. The food is imported from back home, where we're from. Then a horse ride around sunset-bring back memories of our old country," Bisca blushed.

"The west sounds so romantic!" Mira chirped.

"Some parts of it," Bisca admitted.

The gossip was cut short when the aforementioned husband arrived, looking dapper himself as he stole his wife away.

"Whose watching the little one, by the way?" Mira called after them.

"The master-he hasn't any plans for Valentine's, and agreed to!"

Somewhere on the second floor, they heard a quick whimper. Lucy was only grateful it wasn't her this time around.

"That's sweet of Alzack," Mira admired, once the couple was gone.

"Tha's a plan," Cana corrected. "One 'ing Hibiki ain't got."

Lucy frowned.

"The romanticism is in the surprise, Cana."

Cana chuckled.

"Hibiki always leaves our dates as a surprise! What's so different about this day in particular?"

"Valentine's day," Cana explained, straightening up in her stool and frowning, "isn't like most other dates. Valentine's day is a superficial day blown out of proportion where the expectations are set higher than any other day in the year and men put off said preparations because, honestly, they're afraid to even think of them."

"That's not true-"

"Think about it," Cana warned. "Would any old restaurant do for tonight?"

"Sure-"

"Don't lie, Lucy."

Lucy frowned.

"It's just a day," she finally admitted.

"Keep telling yourself that over a bottle of champagne and a salad that you've tasted before. How far a man goes for his woman tonight shows a lot about him. Tonight is a judge of his creativity, dedication and admiration. You'll be grading him, consciously or not."

"Th-that isn't-"

"And if he fails all three, there's only one bonus test hat could possibly save him. Otherwise, it's clear he's no good."

Mira and Lucy leaned in.

"Wh-what's the final test?"

Cana smiled wickedly.

"What normally follows a dinner date? That night?"

Mira giggled, stepping back, giving Lucy a moment until realization dawned on her.

"We don't-we haven't had-!"

"Well, a first time should be in his favor then. He'll probably get full marks for that. So, you having nothing to worry about, whether he passes or fails the other three or not. He's probably a keeper," Cana shrugs, returning to her bottle.

"Valentine's Day isn't like that! We're not like that!" Lucy pleaded to deaf ears.

* * *

><p>Hibiki was in a panic.<p>

Lucy was expecting something big, he just knew it. It was Valentine's Day, the holiday that he admired more than anything. A declaration of love and commitment and a day where men and women celebrated their affection for their partners.

Opinions on this day varied, but to Hibiki, who was old fashioned, this day meant one thing in particular; pulling off the ultimate date.

This would be the perfect task for Hibiki…except for the fact that this problem was the greatest challenge for Hibiki to date.

Because Hibiki's standard for this date in particular had been risen so high that he had no chance of topping it.

Hibiki was a wreck, babbling to himself and thinking of every resource he could reach to for a favor to pull off such a spectacular (he was sure of it) date.

So much so that Eve and Ren avoided Hibiki that morning. Even Master Bob found every excuse to avoid the bar, where Hibiki sat in a pool of his own insecurities and dilemmas.

* * *

><p>Lucy fidgeted her fingers, the lace of the dress's trim between them. She bit her lip, then quickly stopped so as to not smear her lipstick. She sat rigid, because her hair was pinned and perfect and because she didn't want to stretch the dress-it was tight enough as it was.<p>

Her heels were brand new, therefore not broken in, so she prayed she wouldn't have to stand or walk in them long. Her clutch was the perfect clutch, matched to her dress, but it was small and she had cramped everything she needed with her so much so that she refused to re-open it in fear it'd never close again.

She'd caked so much mascara and liner to her eyes to give them the perfect pop that they had begun to water, but she refused to cry-it'd smear her make-up and all her preparation would be for nothing.

She counted down the minutes, waiting for Hibiki to arrive. She was positive he'd have the perfect date concocted, so that it wouldn't have to come to…to what Cana had suggested.

What were the three tests?

Creativity-Hibiki was good with that. What did that even mean? Just something more than a dinner date at a fancy restaurant? Somewhere they'd never been before? Easy perfect score!

Dedication and Admiration? Hibiki fawned over her frequently! Admiration was nothing to worry about, and dedication? He would show dedication in wherever he thoughtfully chose for them to spend the night!

There was a knock at the door and Lucy almost jumped up too quickly, cautious of the dress and heels which were both so fragile.

This date would be perfect; Hibiki couldn't fail!

Cana's stupid test, Lucy laughed to herself! No need for the bonus!

* * *

><p>Except, it wasn't so perfect a date. It'd started well-Hibiki presented Lucy with a large bouquet of flowers (too large, Lucy knew she possessed no vase that could hold them, but that counted for Dedication, didn't it?) And chocolates in a box shaped in the most commercialized heart form she'd ever seen.<p>

Then he'd announced they would dine at a restaurant of fine quality-a relatively new spot with rave reviews that he'd hope they would try.

It was a fancy dinner date, Lucy thought as her heart sunk. But, it was a new location, so that counted for something! What was wrong with a dinner date again, anyway? Where was she expecting to go in her dress and heels?

Dedication had to be a pass!

The walk was a silent one, which was unsettling to Lucy. Not only were those heels, as predicted, painful, but she'd expected at least some admiration of her effort tonight. She'd spent hours perfecting her hair (By herself, thank-you-very-much Mr. Cancer-who-kept-force-gate-opening-just-so-he-could-critique!) and the dress had cost her almost as much as rent!

Hibiki didn't so much as glance at her!

* * *

><p>In truth, Hibiki's mind was racing several steps ahead of himself. He needed to top himself on this date, and his only focus came down to what next? Where after the dinner? He'd pulled in a last minute favor just to get reservations at such an in demand spot on the busiest day of the year, and he recognized it wouldn't be enough.<p>

While Hibiki racked his brain for the most romantic, spontaneous dates he could think of, Lucy sulked beside him, half limping in her heels to keep up with her distant date.

The restaurant itself looked promising. It had dim lighting and friendly staff. Lucy wanted to make the most of the night, ordering a dish she knew she wouldn't finish, what with the restrictions of her dress. Hibiki gawked at the prices, a sudden panic overcoming him that he'd be expected to pay for everything tonight, and an irrational fear that he didn't have enough coin on him. Because he wasn't sure what was to come after this-what if he needed enough gold to purchase a small island? (He wasn't in the greatest thinking at that moment).

So, Hibiki ordered lightly, which became painfully apparent when their dishes arrived. Lucy, feeling embarrassed, took a few bites and then feigned she wasn't hungry. It was just as well she ate little, for the food was terrible.

Hibiki wept inwardly at how much money was wasted on three bites, and how bitterly hungry he himself was, having been served a plate with a morsel no larger than a pudding cup.

He swore the meat was undercooked.

* * *

><p>They left the restaurant, both still hungry and peeved at how little had been spoken.<p>

"Would you like a piece of the chocolate?" Lucy offered, still clinging the box to her chest. She asked casually, but she meant to devour the chocolates to fill her stomach, which was upset and threatened to announce its hunger to the world.

Hibiki was horrified at the thought-those chocolates were for Lucy! Only her, he couldn't dare!

Casually, he smiled and responded, "They're all yours!"

Lucy smiled, silently almost grateful that it was more for her, and popped one into her mouth.

"It was the most expensive box they had! The pastier told me it had a special ingredient; imported and worth every extra coin!"

Lucy bit her tongue, holding back her cringe. It was disgusting!

She casually checked the ingredients, turning the box aside so Hibiki wouldn't suspect her. Sure enough, there was an out of place ingredient listed.

Flying fish.

"I'll make them last, then!" Lucy laughed it off, "I'll save the rest for later!"

Or never.

* * *

><p>Hibiki had led them down a garden path-a pretty lit scene, which surprisingly was crowded at corners of couples already taking a romantic stroll. The more…passionate couples unnerved Lucy, and she quickly reminded herself that Hibiki passed the dedication test already-there was no need to worry for a 'bonus' test and Cana be damned! Sure his creativity was lacking tonight…And he'd admired his twiddling thumbs more than her, but that didn't mean anything-<p>

"Lucy, how bout we go back to your place?"

Lucy froze at the suggestion. Was this date, this night, so boring that Hibiki already was willing to call it a night? Did he want to catch the train before honeymooning couples filled all the seats?

Or was it this 'bonus' Cana warned about?

Had Hibiki recognized that the date had been dismal and, unable to accept defeat, decided to skip to the last resort? To take her home, have his way with her-

Panicked, Lucy did the only reasonable thing she could think of.

She yelled no, and pushed Hibiki.

* * *

><p>Hibiki, walking in silence beside Lucy, had noticed the couples that seemed to crowd the streets and paths and gardens and restaurants and corners. He knew he'd have no chance of really making Lucy feel special unless they were alone. But in a city so big, the only place he knew they were guaranteed for just themselves would be her apartment.<p>

There, maybe he could salvage the date by baking her a desert? No, he'd done that before. Perhaps we could arrange a puppet show for her-

A what?

None of his ideas seemed plausible, but he had spoken his suggestion to return to her apartment before he'd fully thought it through.

He'd expected Lucy to quickly agree, therefore was thrown, literally, off balance by her adamant refusal.

So taken aback by it all, was he, that he'd instinctively grabbed her arm, which resulted in him pulling her down with him.

Naturally, to break their fall was a fountain (Ironically with cupids adorning the top tier).

* * *

><p>Her hair was wet and had collapsed, falling out of pins and clinging to her neck and face. The heel of her right foot had snapped and broken, and the newly formed blisters on her feet stung when water hit them. Her clutch had burst open, the contents floating or sinking within the fountain depending on the object, and the clasp surely was broken, dousing any hopes of ever using the clutch again. Her lipstick was gone and her eye make-up had smeared, leaving large black tears streaming from her eyes. The dress had torn in the back, exposing glimpses of her undergarments as well as her back to the cold wind. She lay straddled over Hibiki, who looked just as drowned and ruined as she did.<p>

Hibiki blinked between his own bangs, taking in Lucy for the first time that night and letting their situation sink in.

He burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lucy pouted, her cheeks growing red, flustered, because everything that had been perfect was now ruined.

Hibiki could hardly breathe between laughs.

"This is fantastic!"

"What is?!"

"This! It's-it's…"

Lucy caught on, letting the irony of the moment reach her before she, too, formed a fit of giggles.

The two seemed barking mad as each couple quickly passed by, sparing only a glance of pity before retreating.

"All this effort! I tried to make this a perfect date-"

"-I was grading you on how much effort you had put into this, judging everything you'd gone out of your way to do for me-"

"-I didn't even think of what you thought of it all, or to ask you or-"

"-I bought this dress, and did all this make-up-! It was so hard just to eat in it-"

"-You looked stunning this night, by the way!"

* * *

><p>The two continued to laugh, apologize and confess for several minutes. Standing, Hibiki offered a hand and helped Lucy to her feet, offering his jacket, which was soaked, to cover her dress. He led them from the park and to her apartment where, once in towels and dry clothes, they proceeded to talk over a glass of champagne.<p>

It was a lovely night, where Lucy confessed the chocolates were disgusting and Hibiki gave half the flowers to Lucy's landlord, if nothing else to diminish their monstrous size. Hibiki complimented Lucy for every characteristic he admired about her between everything he said, and Lucy didn't mind at all that her extravagant date had turned into a quiet evening in.

When it got too late, Hibiki took his leave and kissed Lucy on the cheek goodnight.

* * *

><p>Lucy forgot all about Cana's words until the next morning, when Cana badgered her on how the night went.<p>

"A perfect score. No bonus question," she proudly announced, which gained her a wink from Mira and a disapproving moan from Cana.

"I hate Valentine's."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A lot of people have opinions on V-Day; whether you hate it or just hate being alone on it, I hope no one takes offense to this chapter? (B/c sometimes ppl have quite a lot to say on the matter and while I'd love to hear anyone's opinion or rant or even just what exactly they did today, I don't want to get into some debate on it...)

I think this chapter actually had a moral O-o Or at least, I think somewhere in writing it, I somehow found I wanted to emphasize how much effort Lucy and Hibiki were putting into trying to make this date so perfect when the only components you really need (Cheesy quote alert) are a mix of two good companions (What with Lucy trying too hard in appearance and Hibiki so engulfed by what the date consisted of rather than attention to his date..?) Yeah, maybe I was trying too hard haha I promise the senseless fluff wil return! T_T

...Seriously, though, why have these last chapters been lacking in fluff? (Don't answer that, I should be answering that!)

Anyway, happy valentine's day! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon! Hope you enjoyed!


	63. In the Beginning

I-I-I'm back?! Sorry it's been so long! T_T I'm awful about that!

So, this week is my spring break-that makes this story a year old, doesn't it? Roughly, give or take a week or so-I'll check the date later~

But anyway, here's to *roughly* a one year Anniversary of this story!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the delays as always!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"Hargeon?"<p>

"It's a beautiful, seaside city! Have you ever been?"

Lucy smirked at the memory.

"Why, yes…I have actually!"

Hibiki, thinking little of it, smiled back. "Excellent! But, have you been recently? It's really changed!"

"No, I…I suppose I haven't been back since-" she mused, smiling as she turned her attention outside the window. Hibiki nodded, continuing-

"Then you're in for quite the treat! The port city has been thriving as of late! It's really expanded, especially in the line of luxury cruises-"

"Is that where we're headed?" Lucy jumped in, beaming.

Hibiki winked.

The city really had changed, since Lucy last remembered it. For one, all the damage she and Natsu had caused had been repaired, or rather rebuilt. Buildings reached higher, built upon, and the ports themselves were bustling with activity and shops. Lucy even counted at least two different magic shops-which was one more than the entire city had hosted when she'd been here nearly eight years ago!

Hibiki lead Lucy along the port, stopping to admire the sunset along the wooden railing. Lucy looked beneath the ports, where the waves crashed along the rocks that lined the walkway. Foam splashed up, trying to reach her, but never quite making it.

Giggling, Lucy turned back to Hibiki.

"You know, the last time I had been here was the first time I met Natsu."

"Really?" Hibiki smirked, forcing down any sour thoughts of a grimace. He wasn't jealous of Natsu. Not really.

Not much, in any case.

Lucy nodded.

"I couldn't decide, at the time, between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord…They both were so well-respected, and as a kid I guess I'd always fancied Fairy Tail," she thought, thinking back to the memory of the mysterious Fairy Tail mage who saved her renegade carriage that eventful night, "but I would have been fine with Phantom Lord, too."

Lucy laughed, gripping the pier tighter. "Then I met Natsu…and, after he saved me, he offered to take me to Fairy Tail, to become one of their mages. And-" She threw her arms to her side, "That was that."

Laughing, she tugged herself onward, walking along the pier.

"What about you? You never told me why Blue Pegasus."

Hibiki smirked.

"Location. It was the closest guild to home."

Lucy stopped walking.

"That…that can't be it!"

"That's it." Hibiki remarked defiantly.

"N-no way?!"

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the dock, the sun had set almost completely and the docked cruise ship was alit with lights, streamed along the railing of the side. A dressed gentleman awaited them at the loading platform, outstretching a hand to Lucy as she stepped up.<p>

"Welcome. May you enjoy your night," he nodded, to which Lucy curtsied and Hibiki thanked the gentleman.

"I don't believe you," Lucy murmured as they stepped onto the ship.

"Hm?"

"There has to be some other reason you chose Blue Pegasus-"

Hibiki thought a moment.

"Wages!"

"It's the same prices, the same jobs!"

Hibiki laughed.

"Alright, you caught me, it wasn't the wages. Or the location-"

Lucy pouted, turning away from Hibiki as they stepped onto the ship's deck. Of course she knew that much!

"You really want to know why I joined Blue Pegasus?"

Lucy turned slightly, interested but not wanting to seem too desperate for the answer.

"I joined-"

"Gah! It's Hibiki Laytis, of Blue Pegasus!"

Lucy flinched at the sound of the squeals, followed by the storming of feet in heels that thundered their way across the deck. In an instant, Lucy was pulled from beside Hibiki, who was now surrounded by an even radius of fawning females.

"Wow! For Hibiki to be a guest on the same cruise as us-!"

"It's our lucky night, ladies!"

"Hibiki, you'll spend the cruise dancing with me, won't you?"

"Ah-now, hold on a minute ladies, I-Ah, Lucy!"

Hibiki struggled to free himself from the crowd, but Lucy was already dismissing the interruption.

"I'll be inside!" She called, leaving Hibiki at the mercy of the fan girls.

He knew this much-he didn't join Blue Pegasus for the persistent fame (Though some nights it was a bonus-tonight, not so much).

* * *

><p>The cruise ship had a mini-casino, on the first floor down. Lucy spent thirty minutes maximum at the slots, but found the lack of company to be rather lonely and instead retired to the complimentary room of theirs, rented for the night.<p>

Her heels were killing her, so she discarded those almost immediately. Summoning Plue, Lucy folded her knees to her chest and sat amongst the pillows at the top of the bed, cuddling Plue between her and sighing to the rocks of the waves.

The door clicked open and closed and Hibiki peaked his head around the wall.

"I thought I'd find you here-"

Lucy smiled, pushing down her bitterness at their sudden parting on deck.

"Will you accompany me?"

"To where?"

"There's a ball going on, on deck, now that we've set sail."

Lucy smiled, until she saw the shoes.

"I'll have to wear my heels again-"

Hibiki caught the regret in her voice.

"Why? Are they not comfortable?"

Lucy cringed.

"What pair of heels are?"

In an instant, Hibiki had swept Lucy into his arms, lifting her.

"That's a simple solution then-don't wear them!"

"H-Hibiki, I need shoes! How will I walk-?"

"I'll carry you!"

"H-Hibiki?!"

* * *

><p>Outside, the sun had set completely. The sky was a blanket of purple and blue, deep and sprinkled with stars throughout. The sea itself mirrored the sky, the waves rolling rather calmly beneath the boat and foam rising high enough to almost reach the edge of the deck before settling back down. The railings of the cruise ship were decorated with strung lights and dangled and wrapped around the boat, laminating the wooden deck and the tables and décor.<p>

Hibiki didn't set Lucy down until they reached the make-shift mini bar, in which he slid her onto a stool (That was much too tall for her, as her feet dangled well above a foot off the ground) before he hoisted himself in the seat beside her.

No one was really dancing, though some less-than-uplifting music played by the live band seemed to weave throughout the deck. Most people clung to the edge of the boat, engaged in conversations amongst themselves.

"It's lovely," Lucy noted, because it was. Rarely did she get the pleasure of enjoying the open sea. Of the few times she'd been on a boat, only once had been intentionally for recreation, and it hadn't turned out so well in the end…

"I love the ocean," Hibiki admitted. "It's open, it's grand! The smell of sea salt, and the air-!"

Lucy laughed. "I never would have taken you to be a seaman at heart!"

Hibiki smirked at her.

"Oh, I could be a sailor! If I had had absolutely no apt for magic, I might very well have become one-as a kid, I used to dream of running away to the sea."

"Then what happened?"

"Then I joined Blue Pegasus."

"Ah, so you joined Blue Pegasus rather than run away to become a fisherman-"

"Well, no, there was more to it than that-"

"Hibiki!"

Both of them whipped their heads to face to wave of a crowd now making their way towards Hibiki.

"Not again," Hibiki mumbled, just as Lucy swiveled her chair to avoid the impact. In an instant, Hibiki had been swarmed, leaving her alone again.

"Hibiki, will you dance with me?"

"Hibiki, let's take a swim!"

"I hate parties! Let's go below deck, where we can be alone, Hibiki!"

Lucy sighed. Escaping the mainland didn't mean they were escaping anything. Not Hibiki's popularity, in any case.

There was a shift in the crowd and a few gasps, not that Lucy was watching the reactions of the swarming girls.

However, when a hand drifted into her view, she turned to see none other than Hibiki, looking at her with his hand out stretched in invitation.

"May I have this dance?"

Lucy looked between the glaring girls, raging with jealousy form behind Hibiki, to Hibiki himself, who only looked to her.

"I-I don't have shoes-" She pleaded.

Hibiki, however, had gripped her hand, dragging her forward and off the stool. Her feet stepped onto that of his own shoes as he hugged her close to him, his breath hitting her brow as he spoke.

"Will this do?"

She wanted to push away from him, inform him that 'no, in fact, this will not do!'

But, she instead found herself nodding

"Mm."

* * *

><p>The band consisted of four members, (A woodwind, a string, a bass and a horn), and of which at least three members were dozing off. It wasn't until one noticed a peculiar couple, clinging so desperately to each other, walk onto the dance floor that he shook his comrades awake and began a steady, slow tempo beat, to which his companions joined in on.<p>

The dancers served as a contagion, at which others soon joined them on the dance floor. Soon, the deck was alive with activity, and the songs shuffled through slow and romantic to upbeat and lively.

The original couple, a happy fair-haired couple, as far as the musician could tell, clung onto each other for dear life the entire time. Slow dances found the petite girl hugging herself to the chest of her companion, burying her face into his collar bone while her arms clung to his shoulders and back, while the up-beat dances had him throwing her about, lifting and swinging her as though to never let her feet touch the deck.

Their energy spurred other couples to experiment with dancing, and the entire ball became out of hand almost with the activity and excitement the dancers had stirred up.

And it was well into the night when the trend-setting dancers finally retired, stepping away from the dancing yet clinging to each other as intimately as if still partnered for a waltz.

* * *

><p>Hibiki brought Lucy to the railing, allowing her to shift so she faced outward to the sea, yet still stood on his feet. She leaned against the rail, and he gripped the railing beside her hands as well, her back curving with his chest as they both leaned forward to admire the ocean.<p>

Lucy yawned-they'd been dancing for hours! Dawn couldn't be far away, she mused. Her head would nod off, jerking upright as she fought sleep though she fooled neither of them.

"Would you like to go back down, to the room?"

Lucy shook her head. It was a nice night out. Warm, despite being over the ocean. And Hibiki had been right-the smell of sea salt was a comforting scent.

Lucy sighed, not having the energy to say anything. Hibiki felt his own head weigh heavily on his neck and allowed it to dip. He settled his head against the curve of Lucy's neck, his face suddenly flooded by Lucy's blonde hair.

Suddenly, he couldn't smell the sea salt any more. Just Lucy.

And that was alright.

* * *

><p>"You never told me why you joined Blue Pegasus." Lucy finally mused, shifting enough that Hibiki lost his pillow and was forced to raise his head.<p>

"Hm?"

"Blue Pegasus-why you joined? And the real answer this time!" She pouted, finding energy again; enough to argue, if need be.

Hibiki chuckled, then thought a moment.

"I joined…because it smelled nice."

"Hibiki-!"

"No, no-I mean it! You see, I was on my way to this very port city-Hargeon. I'd left home, and I had a knack for navigation and direction. I thought a ship might take me on. But, I was stopped just outside the city by bandits."

"Bandits..?"

"Well, they may have been more than bandits. Slave traders-Hargeon has a real problem with those kinds of pirates, you know?"

Lucy stifled a snort. Did she.

"And I remember thinking to myself, 'If I get out of this alive and safe, I'll not become a sailor!' And...I did."

"Did what?"

"-Did get out of it. So, I didn't become a sailor."

"How'd you get away?"

"Ichiya-sensei saved me."

Lucy blinked, turning to face Hibiki.

"He did?"

"Mm. He used his perfume to knock out the bandits. And he had another perfume that he used on a scrape I'd managed, just on my shoulder. That's where I got my mark, you know-"

"I didn't…I didn't know that-that Ichiya was the reason you joined-"

"Well, of course you didn't know. I just now told you!"

Hibiki smiled, gripping the railing as he leaned forward, folding Lucy further into him briefly.

"I guess we both owe something to this city-We wouldn't be apart of a guild, if not for it."

Lucy smiled to herself. To think, that Ichiya was to Hibiki what Natsu had been to her. She giggled to herself, thinking what it might have been like if Ichiya had been the one to save her. Would she have joined Blue Pegasus?

And met Hibiki sooner, earlier than the alliance?

What if Natsu had saved Hibiki?

Lucy sighed, finally moving to step off Hibiki's feet, though he caught her before she could do so.

"It's getting late-we should head inside. The boat will port soon."

Hibiki nodded, saying nothing as he waddled forward, with Lucy still balanced on his shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random facts about this chapter; Gah~ I know I've said before that I hate having to give some made-up background, but maybe you all will forgive me for giving Hibiki this one? It's plausible, isn't it? How much he and the other Trimens idolize Ichiya..? And, might I say, was that a bit of fluff breaching through..? What with the dancing on his feet..? No? No, no fluff? Just poor writing? Alright, I understand. I'll try harder next time.

I've never been on a cruise. This chapter could have been longer (And better, let's be honest) but at least I didn't resort to throwing them over board (Let's be honest- if I'd kept reviving this chapter, that was where they'd end up, eventually T_T)

I must thank the reviewers (and just readers in general) How you all have maintained reading this story for a year, whether you've been following it since the beginning or not, is beyond me and I'd sell my soul to thank you all properly! You all are lovely people! This story doesn't deserve you all and your kindness :3

(On that note, I was asked my ideal Valentine's Date from the last chapter, I believe? To *Archangel-Angelo*, I'd have to say my ideal date would be surprise, the entire way through. If I was the one constructing the date, I'd keep them completely out of the loop the entire time and just hae surprises all along the way, from notes to scavenger hunts to just the location we were going, and all of the surprises I'd *Try* to make as relevant to things or interests they'd mentioned they liked or enjoyed-I'm not overly clever, though, so mostly the date would be me giving them cards of crappy-drawings I'd make for them and me just not saying where we were going, though I'm actually not very good at keeping a secret like that. Though, that's very selfish of me because the ideal date I'd construct also happens to be the ideal date I'd want; just surprises haha surprises, and a show of creativity!)

Oh, great-I write the long paragraph about myself personally and yet I wrote little about the chapter itself! T_T

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I'll utilize this break to getting some more done on this story...Thank you!


	64. Serenade

A short chapter, but one nonetheless! My creativity was rather drained, so sorry if it's lack-luster! I'm surrounding myself with so many romantic pieces of literature and movie, you'd think I could come up with better material?! I'll try harder on the next chapter hopefully~!

I hope you enjoy! Thank you again to everyone still reading/reviewing! You are all saints!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>It was a lazy afternoon, warm and sunny and perfect for being outside. Hibiki lay half asleep in the grass, while Lucy, too, dozed against a tree. They were beside a lake bank, the water glistening as light hit the few ripples the wind caused. Occasionally, a fish would jump and break the surface, only to fall back and fade under the shimmering curtain once again, as though it'd never been there.<p>

As if to add to the temptation for sleep, Lucy had called forth Lyra (The day was too beautiful not to share, and Lucy hadn't called Lyra to the human world in so long…nature was inspiration enough, Lucy thought Lyra might appreciate it the most).

Lyra was humming lightly to her harp, drifting off as much as her companions. The lullaby was soft and melodious, even as Lyra's fingers slipped up occasionally, her attention hardly on the music.

It was after one too many missed notes that Hibiki stirred, sitting up abruptly. Though the temptation was there to sleep the day away, he thought what a waste it would be.

He almost woke Lucy up, too, until Lyra yawned, drawing his attention to her.

"Oh, let Lucy sleep!" Lyra chirped, giggling. "She's been so busy lately!"

Hibiki smirked, nodding in agreement. Lucy looked too peaceful under the shade of the tree. He instead took a seat by Lyra, who was more awake and aware now that company had joined her.

"So, you're the constellation..?"

"'The Lyre'," she provided, as though it was obvious. Her black eyes glinted with mischief as she straightened her back, returning more attention and focus to her lullaby.

"Yet you play the harp..?"

She abruptly stopped, staring at Hibiki in confusion.

"Yes..? Why?"

She saw out of place with it.

"N-nothing," Hibiki countered. "Nothing…y-you play it very well, is all I meant!"

Lyra smiled, returning to her piece.

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>"That's a beautiful song," Hibiki praised, just as the lullaby had ended. Lucy was well asleep by now, and Lyra gave a mini bow in acceptance.<p>

"Thank you! Lucy loves that one, in particular!"

Hibiki smirked, "Does she now?"

"I mean, she loves all my songs! She tells me so! But I think that's her favorite," Lyra winks, proud at her master's affection.

An idea hit Hibiki, and he quickly sat up, leaning towards Lyra like he had a secret, whispering so as to not wake Lucy, "Can you…could you help me write a song? For Lucy?"

Lyra brightened at the idea, smiling mischievously.

"I'll do you one better-I'll help you compose it, and I'll perform with you for her!"

In Lucy's afternoon doze, the two worked quickly and softly with their song, all unsuspectingly beside their aforementioned target.

* * *

><p>Lucy was startled awake by the quick pace of the harp, being strung masterfully by Lyra. Lucy's eyes searched, and found, Lyra seated, facing Lucy, on a stump across a small clearing from Lucy. Who Lucy didn't see immediately was Hibiki.<p>

Had he left?

"Lyra..?"

The stellar spirit said nothing in reply, not even acknowledging that Lucy had awoken (Though the smile on her face showed that it was her intention to wake her sleeping master).

"Lyra, did Hibiki-?"

Her words were caught in her mouth when, stepping from behind a tree, appeared Hibiki, a smirk on his face and a flower in hand, which he held to her mouth.

"Hibiki-! I'd wondered where you'd…Lyra, are you alright? Hibiki, what-"

Lucy was abruptly cut off as Hibiki opened his mouth and…began to sing.

"_Sleeping by the bank, a fair-haired maid with golden locks_-"

Lucy, confused, sat up, looking between the two. Hibiki winked at, continuing,

"_How should I wake her? With water? With rocks_?"

Lucy frowned, her eyes watching as Hibiki side stepped and danced his way across the clearing.

_"A thought came to mind, that I'd gone about it all wrong…I should wake this fair blonde with a gentle love song!_"

As Hibiki reached Lucy, she laughed.

"_So I called to the sky, to send me a star-And there she sits, and here you are!_" He winked, reaching down and offering the flower (Which he'd been using as an impromptu microphone of sorts). Lucy took the flower, as well as Hibiki's hand, she he immediately pulled her to her feet, sweeping her into position to dance. Lucy, startled, gripped his shoulder and the flower, laughing when Hibiki started singing again.

"_With the star on my side, together we composed. And lo! The song worked! For here, you have rose_-!"

His voice was bland, if not a bit tone deaf. Lucy continued to giggle as he kept along with his act, sweeping her around with large, drawn-out gestures of a mock waltz. Lyra laughed to herself, her harp tune a merry one at that which kept pace with Hibiki's lyrics.

"_'But what then?'_," Hibiki sang in a mocked-pitched voice, apparently imitating Lyra, _"The star asked in great fear to myself; 'What when she does wake? What next? What else?'!_"

Lucy laughed openly now, as did Lyra. Hibiki struggled to subdue his own laughter, continuing to belt-

_"I looked at the star, and quelled her concern. I said, 'Star! You will see, in good turn!'_"

"What then?" Lucy asked, laughing as Hibiki spun her three, four, several times over.

"'What then?' She dare asks?_ Why, my pride now does drop! That your faith be so little_-"

The harp suddenly ceased playing, and with it Hibiki froze. Lucy stumbled from her spin, turning to face Lyra, who looked dramatically to Hibiki.

"Why..?" Lucy asked, confused.

"That's as far as we wrote! The lyrics don't go on!"

"We'll make it up as we go! _Keep playing! Don't stop!_"

Lucy laughed at the gag, Lyra picking up the music again as Hibiki spun Lucy around once more, his rhymes bumbling out of him like well-rehearsed prose (Which they were). Finally, he spun Lucy into him, singing as he dipped her,

_"Then night did befall, and the star bid farewell. Leaving myself and my fair lady, cast under my love-song-spell._"

* * *

><p>There was a brief moment, as Hibiki uttered the last verse in a low, almost whisper, where Lucy was enchanted by his eyes and did not try to push herself from his grip. The hesitant moment lasted only briefly, for Lyra suddenly popped up from her seat, clapping and laughing. Lucy, too, quickly pulled apart from Hibiki, clapping abruptly in awe at his performance, to which he bowed and smiled at.<p>

"You're all far too kind," he feigned acceptance. "No, really! I don't deserve-well, alright, if you insist. Yes, thank you! Oh, but wait-"

He quickly stepped over to Lyra, taking her hand in his own and having her bow with him. Lucy continued to cheer after the two.

"And who could forget my amiable dance partner!" Hibiki quickly stepped up to Lucy, mock bowing beside her as this time Lyra caterwauled after the two of them.

"You two make quite the team!" Lucy praised, still fighting a fit of laughter as she sat down again by the bank. Hibiki smiled at Lyra, who blushed at the praise.

"Lyra put up with my suggestions all afternoon. Poor girl even had to coach me with my singing!"

"Not that it helped much," Lyra whispered to Lucy, both giggling at the joke. Hibiki, having heard it, ignored it to continue on, "Who knows? Maybe I'll leave being a mage behind and make a career out of-"

"Oh don't do that! Please!" Lucy quickly pleaded.

"I think your talents really lie in magic!" Lyra snickered.

Hibiki scowled as the two broke out into loud laughter at the expense of his pride.

"I put my heart on my sleeve and this is what I'm met with."

Lucy, crying from so much laughter, wiped at her tear, reassuringly gripping Hibiki's arm,

"No, no! It really as wonderful! You'll have to sing again sometime-!"

"Or perhaps I'll teach you the harp, and next time you'll leave the singing to me!"

Lyra and Lucy bent over with laughter, unable to control themselves.

"H-hey…Lyra, isn't it time you returned to the spirit world?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts; so, by now, you must know that I love any time I can incorporate one of Lucy's spirits. I've had the idea of a date involving Lyra for a long time, and the thought behind it was her and Hibiki putting on a little song~ for Lucy. The moment I came up with that idea, I dreaded this chapter. Because it meant I'd need a song. I thought about using a pre-existing song, but sometimes those feel out of place to me, when they're incorporated as like an actual sung-out-first-person-song (I have nothing against lyrics incorporated in stories; You can tell as much from my other multi-chapter fic). So, to the suffering of you all, those lyrics are 100% lines I threw out on the spot that seemed to rhyme. In theory, it's supposed to be a cute scene and not taken seriously, but I probably rushed so quickly through it this afternoon that it won't come out that way.

I am sorry.

Anyway, I hope you all still enjoyed! So close to being 2/3 the way there!~!


	65. Don't

! Back! I cannot start anything without saying THANK YOU! To every reader and reviewer..! You are all amazing people, and I'm sorry you're having to bare with me and my lack of updating and everything! I have some semi-good news, which is to say I've been typing away at chapters for this story nearly religiously for the past week and a half; that said, I'm only about five chapters ahead of this one I'm posting. I'm hoping to keep this lead on myself, and get a chapter typed every other day. _That_ said, I hope to post a chapter as I type a chapter (With period returning-and-editing to previously finished chapters, of course!) **THAT** all said, I should *Hopefully* be regularly posting a chapter every other day, give or take one day or two (Look for at least two chapters a week, probably three~!?) This is to say I can keep up and type out chapters (Hopefully of good enough quality, too!); I am starting to become busy with the start of summer school, and it's a little draining to pressure myself to _keep typing_ but it's getting done and I take enough breaks to refresh that hopefully I'll do this story and you all justice!

That said...

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"-And then you know what he does next?"<p>

Hibiki shrugs, "Does he-?"

"-He does exactly what I told him not to! Whole building collapses, just like that!" She slaps her palms down to her sides, for emphasis. She shakes her head, pausing in her story to catch her breath; just for a moment. Not that she's let off the subject for the past half hour. Lucy continued, "I mean..! Does he ever listen to me? No! It's like he purposely doesn't…"

Hibiki dodged his eyes between the clearly distraught Lucy, upset at the latest failure of a mission thanks to Natsu, naturally, and the empty drink glass beside her.

The bar tender approached the duo, and just as Hibiki raised his hand to suggest a cut-off on the young lady, a third force -that would go against Hibiki- swung itself onto Lucy's shoulders.

Or, rather, herself.

"Lu-Lu!"

Cana purred, winking at the blonde as she slipped into a stool on Lucy's left, turning her attention away from Hibiki, he noted begrudgingly.

"Cana!" Lucy cheered.

Cana was past drunk; Hibiki knew as much. He frowned as the brunette motioned at the bartender to urgently replace both her and Lucy's drinks.

"Lucy…Whatcha doin' out here? I di'n' hafta ev'n drag you out 'ere m'self 'is time!"

Lucy smiled, but less because she understood what Cana said and more because Cana was talking to her.

"I got back from my last job this morning, and I was so frustrated! Natsu, he just-!"

"Natsu? Is Natsu here?" Cana perked up, suddenly consciously aware.

"No, no-I'm here with Hibiki. He offered that I could vent to him over a drink or two-"

"-A drink," Hibiki clarified, though his input in the conversation was blatantly ignored.

"-And here we are!"

"Well, Natsu!" Cana blurted, burping before losing her trail of thought, only to follow up with he priceless gem of, "Two drinks ain't 'nough! 'Nother roun', Barkeep!"

The bartender ignored her, as he'd just set down two scotches for the girls a moment ago, to which Cana chugged like a shot and proceeded to again demand another drink.

"How 'bout you, Hibiki? A drink?"

"No, I-"

"More fer us'en!"

Lucy, with her drink in hand, turned to smile at Hibiki, as though motioning for permission. Not that it mattered, because he could see the glint in her eyes that confirmed she'd drink whether he wanted her to or not.

That, and Cana forcefully tipped the drink over, nearly shoving the glass with the drink into Lucy's mouth, who spilt a bit in the process.

Cana laughed it off, and Hibiki set his elbow on the counter to prop his chin up.

He'd recognized that Lucy had been upset, and suggested a drink, to allow her to vent and relax. But one drink had turned into three, and now that Cana had found them (She must have some radar or sense that alerted her to when someone she knew was within any vicinity of a bar), those three drinks would most likely turn into an unhealthy amount.

As if on cue with his thought, Cana seemed to fall from her stool, gripping Lucy's arm and taking her with her. The two, sprawled on the floor, laughed hysterically over their predicament, cheering that neither of them had spilt their drinks in hand.

Hibiki turned to the bartender and signaled for a shot for himself.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Hibiki was forcefully nudging Lucy from her stool.<p>

He'd spent the first hour humoring the two, nodding when occasionally spoken to, but otherwise remaining in the background to their conversation.

As he'd noted before, Cana was gone by the time she found Lucy and Hibiki. But, he'd underestimated her, because in the course of an hour she exceeded his expectations and found a previously unknown level of inebriated that Hibiki had never seen before.

"Lucy, sharks!" Cana warned, in a scolding tone as she pointed towards the wall of the bar.

Lucy, giddy, nodded, swinging in her seat to a tune Hibiki didn't recognize.

He'd passively tried to suggest they lay off the drinks for the better part of an hour now, but Cana would hear none of it.

She'd order him a drink, instead.

"Lucy, you've gotta be careful!" Cana was complaining, sounding rather convincing. Hibiki had no idea what Cana was warning Lucy about. Cana probably didn't either.

"He doesn't say anything, doesn't know anything. Then, all of a sudden-lemonade!"

"Lemonade!" Lucy sounded insulted.

"Lemonade." Cana reiterated. She took a final sip of her drink, before muttering out a brief, "fathers…"

"I think it's been enough for you two," Hibiki tried in vain, yet again.

Lucy whined. Cana seemed to not hear him at all.

Finally, Cana set her glass down and proclaimed, in a tone that suggested sobriety,

"I think we've had enough Lucy. Let's call it a night."

Lucy slouched forward, snuggling in to sleep on Cana's shoulder.

"Alright," she proclaimed, willingly setting her drink aside.

Hibiki gawked.

* * *

><p>At the crossroads between the dormitory, where Cana resided, and Lucy's apartment, Cana stopped and turned to wave goodnight at the duo.<p>

"Give her lots of water," Cana warned Hibiki, to which he nodded at. He still was in disbelief how Cana could switch so easily from belligerently drunk to concerning sober.

The switch clicked, for the next moment she was slinging an arm around Lucy, heavily leaning onto her for support.

Sloshed, she giggled to herself before addressing Lucy, "Lu…if yer 'avin' trouble with Natsu," she paused to burp, or hiccup. Or both. "-'s simpl'! 'Ate him!"

"Eat him?" Hibiki questioned, though Cana ignored him, only repeating to Lucy,

"'Ate him."

Then it clicked; she meant 'date him'.

Fuming with betrayal, sharply, Hibiki yanked Lucy by the arm, barking a sharp goodnight to Cana as he stormed away.

Cana, straightening herself up as she watched the two flee, smiled to herself. That'd stir something up, no doubt.

* * *

><p>Lucy stumbled, ignorant of everything, as Hibiki tugged her along to her apartment. She still muttered on about sharks and lemonade and eating Natsu, which Hibiki was both annoyed and relieved at.<p>

And Cana!

Their previous encounter, she'd been pushing Hibiki at Lucy, encouraging him and promoting her support. And now she was trying to suggest Lucy should date Natsu?

Granted, Cana had been drunk (he assumed). Lucy was drunk.

Why was Lucy always drunk?

He blamed himself this time around. He should have cut her off after the first drink. He should have separated them from Cana the moment the brunette joined in on their date.

Feeling rather guilty and-he'd admit-jealous, Hibiki swung Lucy's arm over his shoulder, supporting her up the stairs and even through the door of her apartment. He hardly heard her mutters over his own thoughts, still heatedly replaying Cana's "advice" in his mind.

"-Doesn't that sound good?!" Lucy chirped, pulling Hibiki back from his thoughts.

"Hm? Yes, yes, sure!" Hibiki waved off, just as he dropped Lucy onto her mattress.

She seemed to have plenty of energy left. He hoped it'd fade the second her head hit her pillow.

He lifted a sheet over her shoulders, all the while Lucy stared at him with wide eyes that suggested she wasn't comprehending everything happening. Sighing, Hibiki stepped out, heading for the kitchen.

Cana had warned him to provide Lucy with water. He'd set a glass by her end table, say goodnight and take his leave.

Water in hand, Hibiki (satisfied with his plan of action) had just returned his thoughts to the insulting insinuation Cana had left to Lucy when he entered Lucy's room again.

Only to find her missing.

* * *

><p>Hibiki dropped the water glass, though it was more from jumping at the sound of a sudden rush of water than of fear at Lucy's disappearance. The sound had come from the bathroom, which Hibiki was at the doorway of almost immediately.<p>

And the moment he was, he jumped back.

Lucy had stripped down to her underwear and was filling the tub, in the process of shredding her final pieces of clothing in preparation of submerging.

"L-L-Lucy!" Hibiki called, exasperated.

"I told you I wanted to take a bath! You said it was fine-! Remember?"

Hibiki sighed. This was nonsense!

"Lucy, I didn't-"

"Don't go back on your word!" She pouted from behind the wall. "I _told_ you I wanted to take a bath! I'm filthy!" She chimed, giggling to herself.

Hibiki ran a hand through his hair. Like dealing with a toddler…

"Lucy, you're drunk. Go back to bed…"

There was no response.

"Lucy?"

Fear took over him. Of course she'd slip asleep, drunk as she was and as late as it was!

Jolted again by the same rush of adrenaline and fear as before, Hibiki was back through the bathroom door instantly.

Only to be greeted by a smiling Lucy, her head barely perking above an engulfing cloud of bubbles.

"'Biki!" She sang.

Hibiki's brow twitched, and he realized this night would not go as smooth as he'd planned.

It hadn't gone at all as he'd planned since their date began. What made now any different?

Sighing in acceptance, Hibiki pulled a stool from Lucy's vanity over to beside the counter, facing Lucy in the bathtub. He remained conscious of the bubble coverage, but he'd be damned if he let Lucy out of his sight after the stunts she was pulling.

* * *

><p>Lucy spent a good ten minutes simply casting bubbles into the air and blowing them in Hibiki's general direction. Very few made the distance, but after Lucy gaged the distance and force correctly (following a string of perfect bubbles popping squarely in Hibiki's face) he finally uncrossed his arms and leaned forward.<p>

"Lucy, don't you think it's time to sleep now?" he coaxed.

Lucy pouted, ignoring Hibiki as she intently eyed a handful of suds in her palms. The reflection of herself intrigued her immensely, he thought, as she grew wide-eyed at the sight. Finally, from no where, she blindsided him with her comment,

"What Cana said bothered you, didn't it?"

Hibiki tensed.

"Wh-what?" He'd sworn she was too drunk to have been paying attention, at that moment. Apparently not.

"I'm drunk, not blind," Lucy added, matter-of-factly. "You're hurt, because you think I'll listen to her. That I'll fall in love with Natsu, all of a sudden."

"That's not-"

"I won't. Don't worry." She smiled, throwing a wink in Hibiki's direction. "I'm in love with you, remember?"

Flushed, Hibiki watched as Lucy kicked up her leg, sending a small splash of water that reached Hibiki's shoes.

"Say, Lucy…"

"Hm?"

"Why do you say that?"

Lucy slowly drew her leg back down to the water, turning to face Hibiki. His expression was unreadable as he watched her push herself to the side of the tub, her elbows thrown over the sides. She ducked her head down briefly, her eyes remaining level with Hibiki as she brought her chin up to the edge as well.

"What do you mean?"

"What you said…that you love-"

Hibiki's answer was met with a stream of water, spat from Lucy herself.

Impressed by her own prank, Lucy broke out into laughter, throwing her shoulders back and further submerging in the suds.

Hibiki sighed for what would not be the last time that night.

* * *

><p>"I meant it," Lucy finally admits, when her giggling subsides. Hibiki doesn't dare ask her what she means. He doesn't want to get spit at again.<p>

"I meant it, that I won't fall in love with Natsu. He's my best friend…" A brother, she means to say. Hibiki has heard it all before, the excuses and the promises. He's spoken to enough ladies of invested relationships and been the confident to enough 'girl friends' to know this speech. This is the first time, however, he's been an involved member of the party, though. The first time he's felt threatened.

And over what? Who has Lucy been going on dates with for the past months?

But that's just it. It's 'going on dates'. Not 'dating'. They aren't an item, a couple. There's no label for what they are, what they're doing. They're friends, who like each other and who go on dates, but they're not dating.

They're on a challenge; a bet.

Lucy must have noticed Hibiki's sudden swing in mood, his sulking, because she's instantly back at the edge of the tub, and this time she's pulled herself nearly half out of it.

"What's wrong?" She asks, and her concern is so sober and sincere that Hibiki feels a slight tug in his chest, at his lungs, because of it.

"Lucy…"

"Hibiki, tell me! I'm here for you, I lo-"

"-But that's just it, isn't it? You don't, do you? Lucy, you're drunk-"

"-I'm not that drunk!" Lucy defends.

"Lucy."

She shrinks further into the suds, ashamed.

"I might be a little…"

"You're drunk and you're not thinking clearly and you don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't l-love me."

Hibiki looks away, because he doesn't want to see Lucy's face. See the expression of pain and maybe even guilt on it. Because he knows, he suspects, that deep down, her sober mind recognizes it doesn't love him.

She liked him, remember? That was it. Since then, they'd worked so hard, the both of them, to suppress any evolving feelings. She'd told him to forget, remember? She couldn't love him, not now. She couldn't do this to him.

Hibiki rose, resolved to—to what exactly? He just needed to leave the room. He couldn't bear to look at Lucy right now.

Just as he reached the doorway, he heard the water slosh and slap and shift. By the sound of water droplets, Lucy had risen completely from the bath.

A moment later, a wet hand gripped at his elbow sleeve.

"Wait…don't go," Lucy pleaded.

Hibiki didn't dare turn around, but he stood still at least. He didn't make to leave. He tilted his chin ever so slightly, to signal he'd hear her out.

"I…I am drunk. And, I probably won't remember half of tonight in the morning, but…"

He waited, and waited. Just when it seemed Lucy wouldn't continue speaking, she quickly added, "Maybe you're right! I don't love you!"

He wasn't sure what hurt more. The words themselves, or how peppy she sounded trying to laugh off the fact; like not loving someone was something trivial.

"B-but, I do like you and-"

"-Lucy. Stop," Hibiki sighed. He felt exhausted, now.

Lucy didn't heed his warning, tugging gently at his sleeve.

"Don't leave, okay?" She pleaded. She sounded like she was about to cry.

Great, their first fight, Hibiki thought.

And it hit him.

How selfish was he, in this moment? Lucy was drunk; she didn't understand what she was saying, and how could she understand how much it was hurting him? He was taking out his frustration on her, over what? She jab Cana took, which he suspected more and more was on purpose to rile him up.

Hibiki forced himself to smile, turning to face Lucy (careful to keep his eyes closed) and responding in a tone that hid any bit of sadness or grief he was feeling,

"Lucy, I apologize! I won't leave you alone, I promise!"

Lucy tried to smile back at him, but she remained wary. Even with a buzz running through her mind, she could hear the strain in his voice.

"Lucy…you're still-"

Lucy squeaked, jumping toward the bath.

"P-pervert! D-don't look!"

* * *

><p>Settled back into his chair, Hibiki's attention had been drawn to the wall, a towel rack in particular. Lucy sat silently in the center of the bath, watching him. He was so spaced out. He hadn't realized she'd been staring at him.<p>

She recognized that her words hurt him. She wanted to say she was sorry, but that'd only rub salt in the wound.

She sighed, lowering her mouth and nose below the water, producing a stream of bubbles to boil between her eyes.

Finally, she slinked her way to the edge, asking meekly, "Hibiki, could you hand me a towel? I'll prune if I stay in this water any longer…"

Hibiki jumped, complying silently to Lucy's request. Lucy squinted, watching him. He looked so tired.

This thought only caused her to yawn, realizing her own tiredness. The yawn was contagious, as Hibiki returned the motion with his own to match.

Giggling to herself, Lucy nodded at Hibiki, "Go into the hall. I'll change real quick…"

"I really should be getting home now," Hibiki murmured.

"You're leaving Magnolia? Tonight? You don't have a hotel?"

Hibiki shook his head; a motion that left him stumbling slightly.

"It's too late! I doubt a train is passing by at this hour," Lucy warned, suddenly feeling very guilty for keeping Hibiki this late. Hibiki didn't argue back, which confirmed that he agreed with her.

"We'll find you a hotel room?" Lucy suggested. Hibiki didn't argue, only adding in a voice that suggested he was about to fall asleep standing, "I'll find a…" he trailed off, nodding.

Lucy nodded in mock understanding, tying to towel around her body before slipping from the tub, as water spiraled down the drain.

"Here, wait in here—I'll just be a moment to dress," Lucy responded, suddenly feeling like the sober one of the pair. She ushered Hibiki into her room, having him sit a moment on her mattress before she quickly grabbed a set of night clothes and returned to the bathroom, changing as quickly as she could.

* * *

><p>Re-entering her room, "The hotel, two streets down, should have a vacancy. Say, maybe with Archive, you could…"<p>

Lucy trailed off when her eyes fell to the sight in front of her. Hibiki had slumped off her bed, still in a seated position, with his head slumped back onto her mattress. His mouth was wide open and already light breathing could be heard. Lucy smiled to herself, stepping over him and crawling into her own sheets. She threw a blanket over Hibiki, tucking him in as best she could without shifting him too much.

Laying herself to bed, her eyes fell to focus on him. She reached her hand out until her finger tips were barely out of reach of a stray strand of his hair, and hesitated.

She'd told him she didn't love him.

She frowned. If she never had to argue with herself over this internal conflict ever again, it'd still have been too much.

And she'd seen it tonight. How much hurt it caused him, that she didn't reciprocate his feelings. He could lie to her all he wanted, but she saw it. The look of contentment and complete commitment and love. The way he looked at her.

He might not say it, but she saw it.

And still, she hesitated. Why didn't she love him? Because she was afraid if she loved him, and he didn't return the feeling then she'd loose him. But, she couldn't keep fooling herself that that was the case anymore.

So what was it?

She just couldn't put her finger on it, and she kept thinking-

Thinking…

That was it! Loke's words returned to her, and suddenly a weight was lifted. He'd warned her-"Quit thinking!"

Lucy felt bad, for Hibiki and for tonight. She'd apologize, somehow and someway, in the morning! But, she wouldn't think on it any further.

Like a weight lifting from her, Lucy suddenly felt released; relaxed. Her eyes closed and she slipped into sleep, to the pleasant sound of Hibiki's slow, quiet breadths.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh boy, this chapter...I really am terrible at fluff writing, and this chapter is just me returning to my fantasy of an actual angsty plot to this whole thing! So, as I'm sure comes to no surprise to any of you, I don't like this chapter...BUT, I can positively say that after this chapter, the next few are actually more fluffy-stand-alone's hat I'm much happier with! At least this one has length which I haven't been able to replicate since :I :p

I will say about this chapter that for a week or so when summer started, I found myself at a rut. I hadn't typed for this story in awhile and I didn't know where to pick off from. I am an angsty writer and my favorite things to write are dialogue, and sad dialogue at that. So, I thought to myself, "Write that, then!" And that is the source of why this chapter is angsty and unforgiving and pretends it has plot -_- Again, I'm sorry, but I used this really to just pave way to get myself inspired again to write the fluffier, less-angsty chapters (Which it did). So, I can't hate on this chapter too much...hopefully you won't either!

Also, I'm not too happy about Lucy getting recklessly drunk again (She always seems to do that, doesn't she?) But I have all the dates pre-decided; there's a skeleton outline of what occur on each date that I wrote up back before I'd even _started the first chapter _(I needed to know that this was possible and I could do this). So, sometimes I adjust the dates more when I get around to typing out the chapters, and sometimes I merely read the prompt and go "Eh, ok." I think it's safe to say that after this night, somewhere off screen Lucy swears off alcohol and she'll remain sober in the remaining chapters :p Also, Lucy and Hibiki appear rather OOC, and I'll admit I'm trying to re-submerge myself into these characters and so I'm stumbling a bit to get back into the habit of writing them properly. I'm sorry you all are having to bear with me adjusting; but at least I come with promises of updating more regularly..?! Hopefully I can keep that up for a time!

(Also, this chapter addresses NaLu a little; I'm a huge NaLu fan, but for the purpose of this story *for obvious reasons* NaLu needed to be shot down...I'm sorry T_T)

Some prompts are harder to write than others, so I'll be adjusting more dates in the future! Hope that you still enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully see you all in a day or two! ;D


	66. Do

Updating~! Again. THANK YOU to all who have reviewed, since the beginning and especially after this last chapter-! You guys are amazing. Ya'll were already amazing having read this story (You're still amazing even if you don't read this story, but you'll never hear from me that you're awesome unless you do :p) So, again, thank you!

I'm excited to get this out so soon after the last chapter, but especially because I feel like this is Part II of the previous chapter~

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Hibiki jolted awake, coughing as he did so. His first reaction was how bright everything was; it was morning. The sunlight was harsh. Odd enough, the way it hit the furniture was strangely pinkish.<p>

That was his first hint that he wasn't in his room, or a hotel room. The furniture looked familiar enough, but not in this lighting; not first thing in the morning.

Turning, Hibiki found the source of the strange pink tint of the lighting to be from curtains; curtains that he recognized, but was still baffled to be seeing.

Lucy's curtains.

Lucy's window…Lucy's room.

This was Lucy's room.

Hibiki threw himself to his feet, in the process knocking a blanket off himself. He vaguely remembered slipping off the bed, and falling asleep, but he was certain that that blanket hadn't been there.

Lucy must have-

Lucy.

Things clicked very slowly for Hibiki, but when they finally did, he no longer concerned himself with the curtains or the blanket.

Where was Lucy?

A quick look about the room confirmed she wasn't here. So..?

"Hibiki, is that you? You're up?"

As if on cue, a blonde set of loose pigtails and a bright pair of brown eyes popped around the corner, just in the doorway. She'd obviously been up longer than Hibiki, having time to prep herself. Faintly, Hibiki could smell batter. Was she making breakfast?

"You slept in! Help me with breakfast, will you?"

* * *

><p>Lucy already had several pancakes waiting, but there'd been enough batter left over that she'd been forced to continue and…had ended up with an excess amount.<p>

She told herself the over compensation in pancakes would make up for the lack of…everything else.

She wasn't a chef for a reason.

"There's juice-help yourself! Set the table, will you?"

Hibiki wordlessly moved from counter to cabinet, carefully setting plates and glasses. His eyes never left Lucy, which she noted. His stare was burning into her, even when she wasn't looking at him.

What as bothering him so much?

Lucy's memory of last night ended three shots in with Cana. She'd woken up with a headache (she should've drank more water throughout the night) and as she'd stepped out of bed, she'd nearly tripped over Hibiki. He was a heavy sleeper, she found.

Anything between those two events was fuzzy. She remembered saying goodbye to Cana, or rather watching Cana walk in the direction of her home (Any exchange of "goodnight" or other was nonexistent as far as Lucy could remember) and she recalled somehow changing clothes (for she didn't wake up in what she'd gone out in) though she doubted Hibiki had much hand in that. It'd been a relief in the morning when she'd determined that much…

She remember Hibiki having fallen asleep beside her bed, and covering him with a blanket. Any thoughts beyond that simple act…

Lucy had grown from nervous to irritated rather quickly.

"Hibiki…" she warned, turning to face him. He jumped as she did so, flinching when Lucy threw him a pout.

"S-sorry, Lucy, I…"

He paused, as though waiting for her to fill the gap. Lucy continued to stare at him, an awkward silence filling between them.

Finally, Hibiki stuttered out a finishing, "…'m sorry I didn't help much with making breakfast."

Lucy winked, "That's fine! Gave me the chance to practice!"

* * *

><p>Breakfast was eaten in silence. The entire time, Hibiki chewed slowly and watched Lucy. It was unnerving and Lucy felt like a stalked prey. Her appetite had drained along with the mood of the room, and she quickly apologized and excused herself briefly.<p>

The moment she'd left the room, Hibiki hit his head against the counter.

He was being an idiot! She'd been drunk, she didn't remember half of what she'd said, if any of it, and he'd only spent the entire morning staring at her like he was expecting something. It was obvious that if she meant to address anything, she would have said something.

Her discomfort so far was obvious, and he only had himself to blame. Whatever he was expecting, he wasn't going to get.

Lucy returned a moment later. She still was smiling, trying to ignore whatever tension there was that she didn't recognize. Despite bracing herself for the awkwardness of the morning, Lucy wasn't expecting Hibiki to have changed at all in her absence.

When she reentered the kitchen, Hibiki was smiling at her in his usual way, standing with his coat jacket.

"You're leaving..?" She asked. Of course he was. This morning was a disaster, and she didn't even know why!

Hibiki smiled, which was all the more insulting, "Of course!"

Lucy almost didn't react in time to catch the jacket he threw at her.

"And so are you! We're on a date, after all!"

* * *

><p>The weather was peculiar that morning. While it remained bright and warm, ominous clouds gathered none the less and the chance of rain was high. This caused the air to be muggy; humid. Lucy kept tucking away loose strands of her hair under a beret she'd grabbed last second on her way out, fighting the humidity and losing the war.<p>

Hibiki smiled at this futile battle, keeping to himself the comment that she looked fine. She wouldn't believe him anyway.

"This humidity…" She muttered. She played it off as a jab, but he recognized it as a plea to get inside. Hibiki, nonchalantly, pointed out a shop just ahead.

"Do you mind if we step in here for a moment-?"

Lucy cut him off, not even needing an excuse.

"Not at all!"

She was inside the shop before she even knew what it was.

* * *

><p>The shop turned out to be a magic shop. Nothing fancy; a few parlor trick supplies and a silver key or two that Lucy had little interest in (more Nicolas). It wasn't anything bigger than the first magic shop Lucy had been in, back in Hargeon. But, Lucy had been spoiled. Magnolia, being a guild city (And in recent years, a two-guild city) offered more than the one measly shop which Hargeon had provided.<p>

This particular shop wasn't the best of the selection, nor was it the worst.

"What did you say you needed..?" Lucy finally asked, walking between aisles of enchanted gardening gloves and enchanted boots, of the winged variety, it finally occurred to Lucy to ask.

Hibiki was on the other side of the small shop, though they were the only two customers within it at the moment.

"I promised Ren I'd pick something up for him. He's on a mission, and I'm doing him a…favor," Hibiki finished, snatching a package and examining the price.

"What's that?"

"Hm?"

"What's it that you promised to pick up?"

Hibiki walked over to Lucy, meeting her at the center of the shop before holding up the item in hand.

"A pen?"

"It's enchanted. Writes itself, and quickly, too. This particular quill can write some mean calligraphy," he paused to squint at the pen, "Or at least, I hope it does…"

"He asked you to pick him up an enchanted quill?"

"Hm," Hibiki nodded.

"What does he need a pen for?"

"Sherry has been getting on to him lately. I told you, he's on a job all weekend, but Sherry has been pressuring him to finish by the time she visits, on Tuesday, so I told him I'd pick up the pen-"

"Sherry? What does he need the pen for, exactly..?"

"Wedding invitations. Sherry wants to do them all by hand—make it more personal."

Lucy halted.

"Wedding?"

"Hm. Remember? They're engaged. They've set a date, though Ren won't tell me when…"

Lucy smiled, nodding thoughtfully, "I'll have to save the date…"

"That's what they want."

* * *

><p>Lucy didn't say anything about it, but she was disappointed when they returned outside again. The day was beautiful, in its strange way, and there was an abundance of birds out that morning, Lucy noted. She didn't worry that Hibiki and her were walking in silence, enjoying the sound of nature.<p>

Lucy was so invested in the songs that she didn't catch Hibiki's question.

"…it?"

"Hm? I'm sorry-! What?"

Hibiki raised a brow at Lucy, but repeated, "What do you think about it? The wedding, I mean. Sherry and Ren..?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Sherry is…a character. She's stubborn and vain and shallow-"

"Sounds familiar," Hibiki muttered, winking at Lucy. She pretended not to hear him.

"And Ren is..!" Lucy threw her hands in the air, unable to find the right word for Ren and how frustrating he could be.

Lucy sighed, "But…She's a great girl. And he is too, in his own way. I'm happy for them." Lucy finished, sincere.

Hibiki smiled.

"I've seen some of Sherry's plans; the wedding is going to be lavish!"

Lucy laughed, "Of course! I'm surprised the invitations will just be a handwritten letter; no doves? Music box?"

She was laughing and smiling; her frustration with Natsu from last night must have melted. She didn't mention it once.

"And your invitations would be, what, hand delivered by a page on a white horse? Or would Virgo deliver her mistress's invitations herself?"

"I'd have Sagittarius shoot each invitation, tied to an arrow, to my guests' doors!" Lucy laughed.

"Hand written?"

"Of course! Sherry and I are so similar, after all," Lucy mocked, glaring accusingly at Hibiki, who merely laughed her off.

"I think you rather are! I hear her dress is the largest skirt she could find! You'd try to top it, wouldn't you?"

"Of course! Double the fabric yardage of her dress!"

Hibiki laughed, "The bridesmaids dresses?"

"Hideous! Can't have them outshine me on my day!"

"The catering?"

"Enough to satisfy the entire guild of Fairy Tail!"

"Just the guild of Fairy Tail?"

"Trust me. That will be plenty for all the guests," Lucy smirked.

"So, it'll be a large wedding?"

Lucy's voice shrunk slightly, her wide grin fading into a faint smile, "No, no a small wedding…Just close friends…" She'd almost said "and family." She caught herself.

"The dress?"

Hibiki tried again, serious.

"Something thin, elegant…"

"The invitations?"

Lucy smirked, "Handwritten. I supposed Sherry and I are the same…"

"The groom?"

"Y-?"

Lucy caught herself. She'd responded, on instinct, catching herself quickly but not quick enough to stop the slip-up. She'd nearly said "you."

He knew as much, and now they'd come to a halt.

When had they gotten so close? While walking? It was like the birds' songs had pushed them together, when Lucy hadn't been paying attention to them.

Lucy was blushing furiously now, unable to twist her words to save herself. It was too late anyway; the awkward pause had settled in, and there was no way to save the conversation.

"We're here."

"Hm?!"

Lucy jumped, looking around them, at their surroundings.

They were at the train station.

When had they walked here? Had Hibiki been leading them here the whole time? And she hadn't noticed…

"I need to catch the next train…give this to Ren," Hibiki motioned, holding up the pen. Lucy just nodded.

"I'll see you…next weekend?"

"Hn…" Lucy agreed, still at a fault for words. Hibiki hesitated a moment, debating whether to hug or kiss her cheek goodbye. But, she looked so stunned, he merely nodded, smiled, and was gone. Boarding the train.

Lucy stood there, at the station a moment, surrounded by nothing but the songs of birds, and her own failed tongue.

* * *

><p>Lucy's invitation to Sherry's wedding came by the end of the week.<p>

The letters themselves were beautifully written (Hibiki had been right; the calligraphy was phenomenal) and were scented in a cliché lavender. The letters had been rolled and tied with a light pink ribbon and set within a music box.

When opened, butterflies slipped out and Lucy spent the good portion of that afternoon jumping every time one fluttered into her line of vision as she sat about her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts; This chapter hints and addresses at something I'm super excited about, which is; Sherry's Wedding. I'm going to spoil you all right now-a future date will be the wedding. Because I love Sherry and Ren and Sherry/Ren and I've had the idea for their wedding and I really wanted to sneak it into this story so :p

I think this chapter had a bit more fluff?! Yes? No..? I tried to write as much...

I wish I remembered what all else I wanted to say about this chapter...I'm really tired (It's like the middle of the afternoon where I'm at; cept my sleep schedule is way off so this is actually when I kinda sleep...) I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! More to come hopefully soon!


	67. Change

Sorry this update is a _little_ late! Summer classes swamped me this past week; I'm still a little behind with my course, but I made sure to write some mor e(I have priorities, let me tell you bout them :p) I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's kind of fluffy, actually!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Lucy flipped the invitation over in her hand, before frowning and setting it on top of the her previous invitation; Sherry's wedding. This new invitation, however, came from Hibiki himself. He was inviting her to be his plus one at some event; a ball. The theme was black and white, an overused and vague, albeit classic, theme in Lucy's opinion.<p>

Dress code would be strictly enforced.

In her youth, she'd attended enough galas on her father's behalf to last a lifetime. Even now, the occasional client thanked her by invitation to a conveniently timed upcoming ball.

Lucy speculated they meant to merely skip out on paying their promised hiring fees.

It was Hibiki's turn, she found out. He had recently assisted a business man with a heavy hand in imports who had been troubled by bandits. His gratitude towards Hibiki in taking care of such a problem was being expressed in an invitation to his annual dinner party, amongst tycoons and socialites alike.

Hibiki was allowed a guest, and naturally he'd selected Lucy. This all went without saying.

What was up for debate was what would Lucy wear.

She eyed her closet; nothing there would do. Looking into her purse was even more depressing. No new dresses for her.

She wasn't fond of balls. Glamour was one thing, and Lucy prided herself in her appearance (She'd be the first to admit, she was pretty). But Balls were different; these kinds of balls, at least.

The dresses were expected to be puffy and corseted; Layers of skirts that built a tent around her feet, with enough room to fit a circus. While the waist itself and bustier were so tight nothing could fit underneath; not even air.

She'd be stiff, throughout the entire night, and yet expected to dance. Though the dances themselves were the stiff kind, to accommodate the dresses. Food would be small samples; nothing too big or filling, so as to not ruin the lipstick or fill the stomach. That's come into conflict with the dresses.

Black and white, Lucy mused. It'd be a dull, colorless night. As long as Hibiki stayed by her, she supposed the company wouldn't be bad. She could only suspect the kind of lecherous attendants she'd be forced to mingle with, though, in the moments Hibiki would be pulled away to make his rounds of introductions as his client swooned over Hibiki's accomplishment.

Lucy shook her head. No, she couldn't automatically assume the worst of this night. She didn't know the crowd, the people, and perhaps things had changed. The wealthy scene was always changing.

Slightly uplifted, Lucy tried not to get down at the fact she would need a corseted trap-of-a-dress. She resolved to ask Erza; Her closet was extensive, and with some of the outrageous purchases Erza had invested in, in the past, Lucy wouldn't be surprised if she had a ball gown Lucy could borrow, for one night.

* * *

><p>All of Lucy's positive thinking had been for naught, though. This ball was exactly like every one she'd been to in the past.<p>

The range of age of guests mostly stood between twice Lucy's age to twice that, with the exception of a handful of heirs and heiresses who had tagged along in daddy's carriage, but already had the stiff and dead soul of one much older than themselves.

The conversations were pure business or gossip, of a world Lucy was not familiar with in the slightest. The men were dull or lecherous, with few that didn't lean heavily to one side of the scale.

The dancing was stiff and choreographed and Lucy played off that she meant to observe the dances a little longer, memorize the steps, as an excuse not to join but she remembered every step perfectly.

All the women wore black ball gowns, with the interchangeable pearls or diamonds. The hosts' wife was the only distinguishable one amongst them, with her ruby earrings and a studded bracelet. The youngest female guests, a pair of twins who were heirs to some tradesman, at just fourteen were the only two in white gowns, and even then they looked more comfortable than Lucy.

Lucy's own gown matched theirs, but she smiled to herself as she thought of how it both was and was not.

* * *

><p>"A ball gown?"<p>

"Mm. Preferably black…or white," she muttered.

"Are you sure? You'd look better in blue," Erza responded, bluntly but meaning well.

"Y-yes…" Lucy replied, irksomely.

"Well, I have something you could borrow…"

Erza in an instant had disappeared behind a large door, no doubt to another room she'd rented out as a closet, only to return moments alter with a dress in hand.

It was a gorgeous, simple sweet-heart ball gown. There was a hint of sparkles along the topline and the skirt itself.

It was perfect.

Save for one detail…

"Erza, I said it can't be blue-"

"-I know you did, Lucy. Dress: black."

And before Lucy's eyes, a ruffle of color shifted in the dress, darkening its sky blue color to a pure onyx.

"Erza-?! How?"

"It's magic, Lucy," Erza responded, blatantly. "It changes on command; style, shape, color; you name it. I picked it up for missions, in the off chance I'd need a specific gown. It's a shame, to be limited to just a basic ball gown; nothing too complicated," Erza shook her head, disappointed.

Still, it was perfect enough for Lucy.

"This is a bit much…I told you, I just needed a-"

"I know. This is just in case you change your mind. You do look better in blue than in black."

"Th-thank you, Erza…I think…"

* * *

><p>And so she sat, in her remarkable dress that was forced to underplay its potential, taking form of an uncomfortable, dull black ball gown. Lucy had dressed it up with a gold chain around her neck, and Cancer had worked wonders on her hair.<p>

As beautiful as she looked, though, she just felt painted and pinned.

Enter Hibiki, with two glasses in hand. Lucy smiled in greeting at him, quickly dropping her hands to her sides and smoothening her skirt as she stood to accept her glass.

The glass was filled to a fourth, and Lucy thought if it was a drop more, her corset would burst.

Lucy accepted the glass nonetheless and cast a hand about the room.

"It's a lovely party."

Hibiki shrugged.

"It's all very stuffy, isn't it?"

Lucy laughed, "You have no idea," she added, under her breadth.

"My client is that man, over there," Hibiki pointed.

The man's mustache was the most impressive thing at this ball, Lucy giggled to herself.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Oh, no, I—I haven't quite learned the steps yet," Lucy warned.

"Nonsense! They're simple! You'll pick up on them soon enough!"

Sooner than you think, Lucy sighed, unable to deny Hibiki any further. She hesitantly took his hand and followed him to the floor.

Step, step, step, turn, clap, step, step, step, turn, bow.

The dance hadn't changed since she was a child.

Step, step, step.

"I told you you'd pick up on it quick enough; you're a natural," Hibiki complimented.

Lucy forced a smile in response, before bowing.

* * *

><p>Step, step, step, turn.<p>

To Lucy's right, she could overhear a group discussing some treaty recently passed in regards to tariffs.

To her left, one of the heiress' in white was dancing with a boy similar in age, who unlike Lucy did not know the steps by heart. That, or he had two left feet.

Step, step, step-

The boy bumped into Lucy, his feet fumbling about her. He caught her dress, which sent her stumbling down.

Hibiki caught her, just in time, but there was resistance and a tug at her skirt.

Step, step-

An audible rip. Lucy gasped, looking at the hem of her skirt. It was a small tear, but it was there.

Her first thought was, _Erza_! Lucy almost panicked, then and there, at what her friend would say, having ripped the dress she'd lent her.

But, the dress wouldn't allow it. Her sharp intake of breadth was painfully constricted by the dress.

Lucy felt flustered, for now all eyes in her immediate vicinity were on her. Hibiki was gripping her arm, asking what was wrong, but she ignored him.

She needed to escape.

"Excuse me," she blurted, pushing past Hibiki and the boy with two left feet and the group of men concerned in politics.

She ignored the protests of guests who did not appreciate being pushed and made her exit through the balcony doors.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat on a backless stone bench beside the railing, holding her abdomen as she tried to slow her breathing. Erza would forgive her. But Lucy couldn't go back in.<p>

This party was maddening. It was lifeless; colorless!

Hibiki was beside Lucy before she even realized she'd heard his footsteps.

"Hibiki! You scared me-!"

"Lucy…what's wrong?"

"This dress," Lucy tried to smile, waving it off like nothing, but tears were beginning to well in her eyes. "I borrowed it from Erza, and now I've gone and torn it." She laughed, forcibly, "Shame, really! It's a magic dress!"

Then it dawned on Lucy. What had Erza said? This dress could change form?

"Dress! Dress: repair..?" Lucy tried to command, hopeful.

The small slit seemed to sew itself before their eyes, and Lucy clapped, genuinely relieved.

"Fascinating," Hibiki mouthed, looking between the skirt and Lucy's face.

"I'd nearly forgotten! This dress can change form; shift, you know? It can change shape, color…"

Lucy trailed off, her eyes still focused on where the tear used to be but no longer concerning herself with the skirt itself.

Hibiki nodded, in thought, before responding, "We didn't get to finish our dance."

Lucy's shoulders dropped, her voice faint in reply, "No, we did not."

Hibiki bit his lip in thought.

"Have you spoken to many of the guests? The host in particular has a fascinating opinion about the state of the economy,"

"-I bet he does," Lucy responded effortlessly, devoid of any actual interest.

Hibiki watched as her shoulders rose and fell, breathing where her lungs could not.

"Dress: blue."

Lucy jumped as the fabric shifted (A strange sensation to be wearing, rather than just observing) before whipping her head up to see Hibiki's expression. He was smiling.

"Hibiki, what are you-?"

"Dress: Shorten. Also, Dress: loosen at the waist…" Hibiki commanded, waving off each command as the dress shifted.

The fabric glowed, seemingly shredding several inches until it reached Lucy's knees, losing the layers of underskirts underneath. The waistline rose to below Lucy's chest, to sit comfortably against her ribs and no longer tightly around her entire torso.

Lucy gawked at Hibiki.

"Y-you can't-! You can't just change my dress like that-!"

"I thought it was Erza's?"

"Hibiki, this ball-!"

"-is boring," Hibiki finished for her. "There's no color, the dancing is stiff, the people more so. It needs a little life…it needs a bit of magic," Hibiki winked, offering his hand.

"You owe me a dance still."

Lucy shook her head.

"I'm not going back in there. I'm not going to dance that stupid dance, not dressed in this-"

"Then don't dance that stupid dance," Hibiki laughed.

"But, do dance with me."

Lucy stood, staring at Hibiki for a moment, before frowning.

"Your client won't like this…"

Hibiki shrugged it off.

"I performed the job he asked of me. This is my reward he gifted me, remember?"

Lucy couldn't keep her frown any longer. She smiled, slipping her hand into Hibiki's. He gave it a short squeeze before pulling Lucy along.

* * *

><p>Inside, Hibiki burst through the doors, swinging Lucy up and twirling with her in his arms. She laughed, loudly and unabashed by it, and all eyes once again turned to them.<p>

Hibiki proceeded to weave Lucy between the dancing pairs, bounding with his grip on her waist and hand. She laughed the entire time, and for a moment they forgot where they were.

Hibiki swept Lucy around the hall, careful not to knock into anyone too severely but ignoring any slight of protests if they happened to brush against someone lightly.

Lucy herself couldn't keep her eyes open; they were tearing up with laughter. Few pairs remained dancing, all stopping to stare in horror at the couple who, which by all standards of the ball, were inappropriate.

The host was fuming.

Lucy returned the dress to Erza, in its state of short and blue. Erza gave her a questioning glance, remembering very clearly that Lucy had insisted the dress be long and black, but said nothing.

Blue Pegasus was never again sought after by the client who had hosted the party.

Hibiki shrugged off this fact.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, I know this chapter isn't perfect...A lot of the beginning exposition about Lucy's opinions on balls may be up for debate (Haven't they had a few dates now where she had conflicting opinions or..? I'm going to break my continuity by admitting sometimes I forget my own headcannons in this story and that maybe they don't match up with previous chapters because I'm a terrible fact-checker :p) Anyway...

Random Fact; this chapter stayed pretty close to the original drafted idea. Erza's magical dress was thought up last minute and I loved the idea because by now maybe you remember I love incorporating magic in these stories (Because if you're going to be set in a world of magic, take advantage of that!) and it seemed right to me. Erza had, what was it? Six rooms-worth of a closet? And every exquipable outfit imaginable? Why not a magical changing ballgown? Anyway...

Not much else to say bout this chapter. I liked it at the time because I thought I managed to squeeze in my poor-excuse-of-but-fulfilling-angst as well as some fluffy moment~? Tell me what you all think, if you'd like! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry!

(On a personal note, who is actually good at Calculus?)


	68. Returning

Gah! I really meant to keep my promise and update frequently; but then I starte a summer class, and that was just...a miserable, awful fail...But, I'm back more or less so I should post frequently~

I'm sorry for the delay, but thank you so much to everyone who continues to fave and review and READ this story! The journey to completing this fic is a long one...so thank you to all who have been here from the beginning or just joining us! THank you everyone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Hibiki pinched the bridge of his nose, "Run that by me again..?"<p>

"Hibiki! C'mon, we'll miss the boat at this rate!"

"Hibiki was pushed aside as Lucy let herself in to his apartment, quickly making her ways to his closet and proceeding to pack the first bag she came across.

"You said you're repaying me..?"

"For our last date! You took me along at the invitation for your client, so I'm taking you along to visit my old client-"

"Visit? What exactly did you do for this client..?"

Lucy paused, "Well, it's a rule of Fairy Tail not to seek past clients for favors or relationships, in any way that would tarnish the reputation of our guild…but, these clients in particular we became rather close with, and invited us to stay with them-Except, I'm the only one who can make it out, it seems…" Lucy frowned, thinking of how each of her companions had abandoned her for the trip.

"To stay…Where exactly are these clients?"

"Well, they have their own island, see…"

Hibiki watched Lucy pack the components of his bag, mostly with swim trunks and towels. She'd showed up out of the blue at his door only a moment ago, spouting out that she was repaying him and that they needed to hurry or they'd miss the boat.

"An island, eh? Which-?"

"Have you ever heard of Moon Island?"

* * *

><p>All of Lucy's rushing had seemed to be for naught, because the moment Hibiki saw the port, he made note that there were no ships docked.<p>

They'd missed their ride, and he turned to apologize to Lucy for what he thought was a missed opportunity.

However, this was not the case.

"Bobo!"

"Bobo?"

"Miss Lucy!"

Hibiki turned around, only to be met with a monster and heart attack.

"How's the village? How's your father?"

"Thriving, thank you for asking. And…cranky."

Lucy smiled, "So nothing has changed?"

Hibiki gawked between the two. Standing before him was some red, horned beast; something of Elfman's, he thought. With fangs and claws and grotesque anatomy. It was a monster.

"Demon," Lucy corrected, turning to properly introduced her friend.

"Hibiki, this is Bobo, an old client. He is an inhabitant of Moon Island-"

"He's…Ah, it's very nice to meet you, Bobo…" Hibiki awkwardly corrected himself, Offering a hand but unsure if it'd survive a firm shake with the claws of Bobo.

Bobo didn't seem to have the same thought, though, for he casually gripped Hibiki's hand with a light shake, adding, "It is a pleasure. We'd best be heading out, Miss Lucy, afore the tide changes on us."

Lucy smirked, "You're not going to ditch us when the waves roll in, are you?"

Bobo smiled in return, but said nothing.

* * *

><p>Hibiki's expectations for the boat were shattered, as with the client, and at this point Hibiki was surprised that he was surprised at all. The "boat", their ride, was rather dingy; a small life boat that he sat perfectly still within so as not to rock it.<p>

Lucy simply chatted away with 'Bobo', questioning the rebuilding and improvements made to the village, which as far as Hibiki could make out had apparently suffered some damage when last Lucy had been there.

"The harvest was rich this year. The village is quite different than you remember of it, from seven years ago."

Lucy remained smiling, glad to hear of the village's prosper, but Hibiki saw the tiniest of slip ups in regards to her smile. It was still difficult to hear how in seven years, so much had changed.

"We've branched out a lot in trade. Father is even a member of the trading guild; has a membership card and everything!" Bobo laughed, rowing away.

"Bobo's father is the leader of their village," Lucy explained.

Like that was the thing Hibiki needed explaining of.

"I'm sorry, but…what exactly was the job Lucy assisted your village with?"

"Hm? She didn't tell you? She broke the demon's curse! Defeated a great beast, too! Practically single-handed!"

"Those rumors get blown so out of proportion…It was really all Natsu and Erza who broke the curse. And Gray defeated Leon…"

"Leon? As in, of Lamia Scale?"

Lucy chuckled, "Aye. Sherry, too; from before they officially joined Lamia Scale. It's actually an interesting story, if you've really never heard it! Leon had been working to unleash-"

Just then, Bobo shouted from seemingly above them, "Look out!"

Hibiki had just enough time to spare a glance at Bobo ("You can fly?!") Before a wave of ocean water caught him, toppling him over the boats' side and rendering him unconscious.

His last thoughts before blacking out was that he hoped Lucy was alright…

* * *

><p>Hibiki woke up with the taste of salt in his mouth. He spat out what had to be a handful of sand before choking a half lung of sea water.<p>

It wasn't until he untangled a piece of seaweed from behind his ear that everything came back to him.

That he had been onboard with a demon, and the boat had capsized, and Lucy-

Lucy.

"Lu-!"

"Hibiki! There you are! Bob and I-"

"Bobo?! That bastard is the reason-"

"Hibiki!"

Hibiki caught himself just as the subject of their argument poked his scaled head from behind a dune.

Lucy stood defensively with her hand on her hip, glaring at Hibiki from his position of still sitting in the sand.

Hibiki, sighing, shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Bobo…"He grimaced slightly, "Please forgive-"

"Nonsense! No apology necessary! Honestly, I'm sorry I left you two. I'm just so used to seeing those waves and, well…"

Lucy waved it off.

"Nonsense! As long as you promise the return trip won't be as rough…"

Bobo laughed, but Hibiki noted he made no such promise.

* * *

><p>The village itself was nothing Hibiki had been expecting. And, by the look of Lucy's amazement, neither was it what she'd been expecting.<p>

Lucy had spoken of the village as huts or twigs and branches. The homes Hibiki saw now were more developed, more sturdy, than he'd been prepared for. The wall surrounding the village was impressive, and a small irrigation system ran through the center of the village as well. Icons of deities and demons were erected at every corner of the village, marking occasions and festivals.

Bobo had gone on to describe each one in detail, to the point Hibiki wondered how the village had accomplished so much in the seven years since its complete destruction if all they seemed to do was feast and celebrate.

Bobo laughed off this question by announcing the village would hold a feast in honor of their guests.

Despite Hibiki's assurance that it was not necessarily, he and Lucy had been outfitted in the tribal garb. The demons who found no quarrel in stripping Hibiki down (Some elderly woman) claimed it was because their clothes had been soaked from the capsize.

Hibiki stopped resisting at the insistence of Lucy, who assured him it was no bother. Hibiki concluded Lucy simply loved playing "dress up".

The entire afternoon, Hibiki found himself skeptical to anything and everything. From trying the foods to the clothes to the traditions. He didn't mean to be rude, but he felt largely uncomfortable and was amazed at how easily Lucy slipped into every custom.

Actually, it didn't surprise him.

This village was much like Fairy Tail.

They were wild and unpredictable; rambunctious and brash. Hibiki found himself even comparing those surrounding him.

One demon girl seemed to be stalking another, who remained aloof to her intentions. Ah, so that was Juvia and Gray.

One demon had indulged themselves in too much of what Hibiki could only assume to be an alcoholic beverage.

So, Cana…

The leader of the village would frequently shout orders and complaints, which were ignored by most, and occasionally Bobo would step to his father's side and whisper some joke, to which the elderly man would suddenly smile and laugh at.

Drums picked up a beat, and almost instantly Hibiki felt a tap at his shoulder.

He was expecting Lucy, but was instead met with the scaly, pale-green face of a demon girl, who shyly made motion for Hibiki to join her in dancing.

"Oh, I…I really don't know…"

But the sound of laughter (Light, human laughter) carried to him and Hibiki turned instantly, only to see Lucy flailing in her interpretation of the tribe's dance alongside fellow demons.

Hibiki sighed before standing, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes and turning to face the demon girl with the charm and eloquence that he was infamous for back on the mainland.

"…how I could ever pass up an opportunity to dance with an angel-ah, a d-demon like yourself…"

The girl swooned slightly before gripping Hibiki's hands (Too tightly) and swinging him into the mix of dancers.

* * *

><p>Hibiki limped to take a seat beside the bonfire erected at the center of the festivities. He'd been stepped on a least a dozen times and couldn't feel below his elbow on his elft arm, which was a relief compared to the pain in that hand he'd felt earlier.<p>

Lucy plopped beside him, still smiling and breathing heavily from her own found of dancing.

"Isn't this amazing!"

Hibiki smiled, but said nothing. Lucy didn't take notice.

"The food-! I was starving all day, and it's just-! Did you see me dancing? You danced, didn't you?"

Hibiki didn't bother trying to get a word in. A moment later, Lucy was on her feet, dancing again.

"She's enjoying herself," A voice suddenly exclaimed from behind Hibiki, causing him to jump.

"B-Bobo!"

"Hibiki," the man responded. "Lucy is a lot more lively than even I remember…What changed her, in seven years?"

Hibiki's smile froze, slowly fading as he watched Lucy throwing herself throughout the dancing, before muttering his response, "If anything changed her, I guess…it was those seven years."

* * *

><p>"Lucy," Hibiki finally cornered her, when she'd sat out a moment to rest.<p>

"Hibiki! Isn't this fun?!"

"Mm. Is it just like you remembered, from seven years ago?"

Lucy's smile didn't falter but the light in her seemed to fade.

"Mm. It's even better."

Hibiki sat in silence, waiting for Lucy to continue. She lowered her head, looking at her palms which she gathered in her lap.

"It's…it's so different than it had been, seven years ago. This was my first S-class mission. Natsu had stolen it, and he and I, and Happy…and Gray, too, had all snuck away here. Master had been furious, but…"

She trailed off, suddenly bringing her hands up to cup the back of her neck, pulling her chest close to her knees as she threw her head back to admire the stars.

"The people had been so desperate…hopeless even. And it was here I'd first met Sherry, and Leon…they'd been no different."

She laughed, "And look at them now! Sherry is getting married! What happened, in seven years? How did this village, which had all but been destroyed, go from desolate and hopeless to…thriving! What did I miss in seven years?"

Hibiki knew exactly what she had missed in seven years. The falling out of Fairy Tail, the passing of her father. The world had changed in seven years. Everyone had changed. In seven years, life had happened.

"Lucy…"

"Look at me!" Lucy declared, trying to smile. But when Hibiki did look at her, he noticed she was nearly to tears. "Still sentimental! It's been months-"

"I don't know the exact estimated time that it takes one to overcome having been dead for seven years, only to rise back unchanged or un-aged, but 'months' doesn't seem like it," Hibiki deadpanned.

Lucy laughed, "I suppose you're right. I'm allowed to be this nostalgic?"

Hibiki abruptly stood, only to step behind Lucy and sink to his knees behind her. In an instant, he'd reached around her shoulders, leaning her back into his chest. She instinctively gripped his arms, burying her eyes into his arms as he snuggled behind her.

"I think…you're allowed to eat all the food, and dance the entire night, and laugh at everything…I think you're allowed to try to make up for seven years' lost time in one night…even if it's not possible."

A sniffle was his response.

"I think…the only thing you're not allowed to be, is sad. Nostalgic? Fine. But never sad."

Lucy sniffed, trying to smile though failing miserably.

"I c-can't stop c-crying though…"

"That's alright. You're allowed to cry. They just have to be tears of happiness."

They sat there, unmoving and undisturbed for quite a while longer. Hibiki didn't say a word. Lucy cried quietly, though no longer out of grief.

It was morning by the time a ship docked in with imports that Lucy had arranged herself and Hibiki to travel back on. Hibiki thanked Bobo (who threw the shorter man into a back-breaking hug) and several demon women cried at the loss of the handsome fellow. Hibiki wouldn't admit it, but he was rather glad to be escaping their urgings for dances. The party hadn't stopped, even after Lucy and Hibiki had gone to sleep, and the festivities still remained even as Hibiki and Lucy boarded the trades' ship.

"Moon Island, eh?"

Hibiki mouthed, watching the island fade out along the horizon.

"It was fun, wasn't it? We'll have to go back, sometime."

Hibiki nodded.

No way in hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I liked the idea of returning to Moon Island; THat said, I mgiht not have done the idea much justice...If I was really dedicated, I'd have gone and reread that entire arc and studied the village and the inhabitants and tics of them all, but I was too lazy and so the story will suffer b/c of it and that's a lesson to all of you; never half ass anything! Learn from my mistakes._  
><em>

I ended up focusing more on the reoccurence of angst from Lucy being seven years behind rather than this tropical getaway...You know me, I favor angst over fluff; again, learn from my mistakes! Of the surge of chapters that I typed out roughly a month ago, this was probably my least favorite...So, I'm sorry, and I haven't reread over the chapters I have on stand-by, but I'm pretty sure they're better...Or they're going to be once I revisit them...

I'm sorry...

On a side note, for those reading the manga~ anyone know why we're getting six chapters in two weeks? I am by no means complaining; I was just curious as to why Mashima was doing it..? *The day I post three chapters at once! Ha!*

Anyway, I hope those of you staying with this story found some enjoyment in the chapter...I'll work harder on the next chapters! Also, I'm a little late but happy fourth of July to my fellow Americans! (Happy Late Canada Day too, right? And just celebration to everyone else for your own respective countries as well! You don't even need a holiday~!)


	69. What You Won't Say

Ugh, this chapter is very short so I feel bad about posting it by itself, but I PROMISE I'll post the next chapter VERY SOON- probably, like, tomorrow... On a super-quick, personal note-The past, like, forty-eight hours have been amongst the most stressful, but tonight I feel incredibly liberated and have been typing and hopefully I'm getting back into the swing of things that I had to put aside for the past month...

So, with all that said, chapters should be coming more soon/regularly *crosses fingers* and I hope you find some enjoyment with this chapter. The next chapter will come soon enough if not :)

Disclaimer; I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"Hibiki! How are…you?"<p>

Lucy, originally bounding towards her date, suddenly stopped several paces from him.

"Lucy…I'm fi-…wh-what?" He sniffed.

In complete honesty, Hibiki looked like shit.

He looked disheveled, pale, and thin. His eyes were puffy and dilated, and his hair looked unkempt and greased.

Not to say he looked slobbish. No, he'd definitely tried to make himself appear prim and proper. His suit was neat, though the collar had been tugged at perhaps once too much, and his shoes shined.

He still smiled brightly as Lucy approached, but…

"Do you fee alright?"

"Ah, I wouldn't say I'm under the weather…a small cough," Hibiki winked, reiterating as much with a quick cough…and a sniffle.

Lucy nodded slowly, "Of course…"

He was sick.

* * *

><p>"-Ah, s-sorry…" Hibiki sniffled, having sneezed for what seemed like the hundredth time since their evening started.<p>

Lucy set her fork down, her meal now ruined, but smiled nonetheless at Hibiki.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Hibiki nodded, but this only agitated his headache. Still, he continued to smile at Lucy. He didn't want to alarm her that he most definitely had contracted something from their island visit.

Lucy was hard to fool, though, and the look she gave Hibiki alluded to that she knew the truth.

Hibiki coughed, trying to change the subject only to startle himself into a fit, which he quickly tried to swallow down.

"I never did get to properly thank you, you know," Lucy started, turning her attention to her drink.

"What for?" Hibiki choked out, tears welling in his eyes as the cough he refused to release batted at his throat.

"For the other night; when you carried me home after the bar with Cana? I don't think I ever said thank you, the morning after."

Hibiki shifted uncomfortably in the booth, no longer the cough being his most concern. That night…

The night Lucy seemingly stepped on his heart and then forgot all about it in the morning?

Hibiki shut down his bitter thoughts, instead grimacing and remarking, "I think it's I who owe you a thank you. I intruded, sleeping over that night, and I have to apologize for it-"

"Hibiki. We're not going to have a fight about who is more grateful," Lucy smiled, "Our first fight? And over who is the most polite?"

She chuckled to herself, sipping at her water, but Hibiki just stared at her.

This wouldn't be their first fight.

She doesn't remember it…

"Hibiki, do you want any dessert? You hardly touched your meal…"

* * *

><p>Lucy walked beside Hibiki, but at an uncomfortable space a part. He'd hardly eaten, though she suspected he was sick, and he hadn't spoken much all night, either. He was cautious in how he spoke to her, and he seemed to freeze in terror when she mentioned the other night.<p>

Or that they were having a fight.

At first she'd written it off that he'd had bad experiences (Let's face it, whoever had a good experience when it came to a fight?) and perhaps her mentioning such only resurfaced memories he'd suppressed.

But then she'd though more on how his caution hadn't started at the mention of fights, but rather that night.

It didn't take her long to place the pieces together. She couldn't remember most of that night, and he was hiding something…

The walk between the two of them was a silent one, save for occasionally Lucy's stomach growling (Once Hibiki had coughed on her food, though she'd never blame him, she'd lost her appetite. It had returned).

Any moment Lucy braved up enough courage to address the obvious elephant in the room, Hibiki broke it himself was a cough, or a sneeze.

Lucy rarely spared a glance in his direction, else she would have caught how swollen his eyes looked, or how pale he'd turned in just an hour.

Finally, Lucy stepped in front of Hibiki, cutting him off and throwing the back of her palm to his forehead.

"Hibiki, I hink you have a fever-!"

Hibiki waved her off, trying to smile but gritting through obvious pain, "Lucy, I'm fine!"

He tried to step around her, but Lucy stood her ground, leaning forward that her face was inches from his own.

"You're lying to me."

Hibiki's face reddened further, from the fever or blushing, before he managed to push past Lucy, adding, "I promsie I'm alright."

Without another word, Lucy stepped back in lnie beside Hibiki, and again they walked on without a word. This went beyond the fever that Hibiki swore he didn't have.

Lucy bit her lip. Because she couldn't bare this silence any longer! The anticipation killed her.

What had happened that night?

How much she worried, and fussed, and since when? She that night he kissed her? And she kissed back?

No. Since the night she told him to forget it had happened.

The awkwardness, the tension, that followed them like a third wheel on every date since was her fault.

The pain that he'd let slip this entire night, was by her causing.

She'd known this all along.

"Hibiki…"

"We're here."

Lucy jumped a little. It was true. They'd already arrived at her apartment. Lucy hung her head low. She was so involved in her thoughts now. There was so much she needed to think about, so much she needed to say. She couldn't let Hibiki go, not without…without…

* * *

><p>Hibiki knew the entire date had been sour. What, with him being sick (He wouldn't tell Lucy that, though) and him being unresponsive. She wanted to know what had happened that night, just as she had wanted to know what had occurred the first night she'd drank too much (Lucy needed to improve on that; being a lightweight wasn't good for anyone, Hibiki thought). She needed answers from him, and he couldn't provide them.<p>

Hibiki turned to leave, hesitating only for a moment more. Lucy looked like she wanted to say something, and she may have even begun to. But, his head felt light and suddenly everything seemed to go silent.

Everything was going dark…

* * *

><p>Lucy bit her lip anxiously. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to Hibiki just yet. She needed…<p>

She'd panicked, after that night where he'd kissed her. When she'd kissed him back because he was Hibiki and he was perfect and that moment was perfect.

She'd kissed him back because she liked him.

Because she'd-

"Hibiki, I-!"

"-I don't think I feel…well-"

Without warning, Hibiki seemed to fall very slowly, as if time was suspended. Lucy had hardly reacted, only at the last moment reaching out to catch the unconscious Hibiki before he collapsed at her feet.

"Hibiki..? Hibiki-!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again, sorry, this chapter is short and weird and I'm not happy with it, but it's a chapter nonetheless and I hope you enjoyed it?!

Random Facts; Short facts for a short chapter. This chapter is a set up for the next chapter, obviously, and you can pretty much guess what happens in the next chapter, so it's not really a surprise. I'll probably talk more about this chapter and it's tie-in with the next one in the next one...There's a lot of open-ended ideas in this chapter, that will get clarified in the next few chapters (sorry!)

Again, thank you to everyone who reads these chapters and this story and to those who review or alert-! I can never thank you all enough because this story is for you all more than anything! At the moment, I'm breaching into the final quarter of chapters needed to be typed, so it's all downhill momentum from here! (That was suppsoed to come out in a good way!) Bear with me?! And thank you!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you VERY soon for the next chapter!


	70. What I Know

I meant to post this yesterday, but in good news/bad news I delayed posting it because I was typing the latest chapter~ So it's kind of a win/win..? Speaking of good news/bad news, I'm *crosses fingers* picking up some momentum on writing...the last two chapters I typed were hard prompts but I pulled through them alright, I thought. The bad news is that he chapter I jsut finished in chapter 75, so there's not a large cushion of a gap between the chapters I'm posting and the chapters I've written. That doesn't sound bad, cept I hate posting chapters without having an excess in waiting b/c I'm just a person that likes that comfort and cushion of always having back-ups to post for whenever I'm really restless...

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! It's kinda the part 2 of the last one and I'm satisfied with it!

Disclaimer; I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Hibiki awoke to the throbbing of a headache. As his eyes slowly came to focus, he recognized this very light, and furniture…<p>

He was in Lucy's room. Again.

This time, he was snuggled in her bed, comfortably under what he judged, by weight, to be at least three comforters.

A damp cloth was spread across his forehead.

He meant to call out for Lucy, but his voice instead came out as a grunt.

"Hibiki?"

It'd done the trick, he thought.

Poking from around the corner came Lucy, a tray in hand of water, a vial of what Hibiki identified to be medicine, and a small plate of something that he couldn't quite make out from his angle.

"I got this from my landlord," Lucy declared, lifting a spoon to the vial and pouring a few droplets of it's contents.

She helped Hibiki wordlessly lift his head enough to dip the spoon down her mouth, following up quickly with a glass of water.

The medicine was repulsive.

"Thank you," Hibiki croaked. "I'm terribly sorry-I'll be out of your hair immediately-"

"Nonsense! You're going to stay in bed, here, until you feel better. Think of it as…a date," Lucy winked.

"A d-date? What…what will you do?"

To answer, Lucy stood and approached her dresser, lifting a pile of boxes that took Hibiki a moment to recognize as puzzles and board games.

"I've got ways to entertain myself! And you, when you feel up to it. Borrowed these from my landlord as well. Also" She motioned back to the tray she'd brought. Particularly, the plate. "I made you pancakes!"

Hibiki smiled despite himself. One day, he'd download a new recipe for her.

* * *

><p>Hibiki doesn't remember slipping back to sleep, but he's aware of the fact when he suddenly comes to. He jolts into sitting up, only to feel the immediate repercussions of a headache.<p>

Lucy is by his side instantly.

"Let's not," she mumbles, trying to ease him back down.

He spares a quick glance to the side.

The plate of pancakes is still there. Most are untouched, save for the half of one that he managed to down before falling asleep, and they have long since lost their fresh appeal. It must have been hours.

Spread out on the floor are small dark shapes that Hibiki makes out to be puzzle pieces.

There's a small cluster of them neatly pressed together, and by Hibiki's judgment, Lucy has just started.

"I don't think this counts as a date," Hibiki mutters, relaxing as Lucy stands.

"Of course it does!" She counters, returning to her spot on the floor in the center of the mess of pieces.

"Then it's our worst date," he jokes.

You obviously don't remember last night, Lucy though, biting her lip.

A few minutes passed in silence, and Lucy suspected Hibiki had fallen back asleep.

"What's the puzzle of?"

Lucy hid her surprise at Hibiki still being awake, quickly replying, "The town of Magnolia. It's ancient, I think! From before the days where the town was reconstructed to accommodate Gildartz even!" Lucy laughs to herself.

It then occurs to her that Hibiki has never met Gildartz.

"He's Cana's father, you know?"

Hibiki widens his eyes briefly, and she can only imagine what theories he's formulating of the man simply by that description alone.

Lucy hides her own smile, snapping into place a corner piece. She's almost connected two whole side borders.

"I was thinking…how do you think she does it?"

"Hm?"

"Hangovers. She has to have the worst ones…I wonder what her remedy is?"

Lucy thinks about it, then answers, "Probably more ale."

"Even in the morning?"

Lucy responds by laughing.

* * *

><p>Hibiki stays very quiet, but quick glances in his direction confirm to Lucy that he isn't asleep. He's just staring at her.<p>

She tries to start a conversation, asking him if he needs anything or telling him about some insignificant detail that happened over the week, involving the guild or her landlord or the weather. Something.

His responses, though, are weak and groggy and never add much to the conversation. She takes a hint that he'd rather listen than talk, and so she starts to tell stories.

At first, they're retellings of missions; memories that she is certain she hasn't shared with him before.

But soon enough she's telling him make-believe stories; fairy tales. Some are from books her mother used to tell her, and others are originals.

After a while, she glances over and sure enough he is asleep.

She smiles and proceeds to crumble apart the puzzle she's finally completed.

She throws the pieces back into the box and heads to the kitchen to find something for lunch.

* * *

><p>Hibiki wakes again, having dozed off during Lucy's retelling of a classic tale about three mages who become lost at sea (a fairy tale he heard only once as a child from his own mother) and he instantly knows it's late in the afternoon because the room is far dimmer than it had been when he was last awake.<p>

His headache is nearly gone, a faint ring in his ears, and he feels better. His muscles are sore and he feels a layer of sweat settled over his skin, but his fever has resided significantly.

"You're awake! Perfect!"

A weight plopped beside Hibiki on the bed, causing the mattress to bounce briefly.

Something light fell into his lap, and Hibiki jumped upright.

"We're going to play a game!" Lucy beamed.

Hibiki drew his eyes from Lucy's brimming face to the box in his lap.

"A-alright...?"

* * *

><p>The game Lucy had chosen was a traditional board game. There were two decks of cards to draw from, a tiny wooden pieces (Hibiki had chosen the icon that he assumed was meant to represent an hourglass, though the piece looked ancient and at one point had been chewed, so no longer was two chambers but rather a badly gnarled one). And the board itself was faded; paint chipping and the spaces' lines were faded…<p>

Still, Hibiki took a moment to download, via Archive, the instructions and was winning right out the gate at that.

Lucy pouted when it became rather obvious she was going to lose the race to the finish. She quickly began suggesting other games (She had quite the collection, her land lady having lent her so many that she'd hoarded over the years).

Hibiki nodded but never agreed, silently continuing his winning spree.

Lucy's scowl the moment his piece crossed the finish line was short lived, and she immediately snatched up the pieces and began packing the game away.

"Well that was fun, let's try cards!"

* * *

><p>Tonight was not Lucy's night, she found, after losing several games in a row. By the fifth loss, she suggested that 'games of win or lose are boring! Let's…build something!'<p>

So, Hibiki found himself merely watching as Lucy concentrated at lifting and setting cards a top each other to create a card house.

After it collapsed for the third time, Lucy gave up, pouted, and turned to Hibiki to ask, "Are you hungry?"

He smiled, "Famished."

* * *

><p>Hibiki picked at the salad before him.<p>

Well, it wasn't pancakes.

Lucy insisted he still needed to eat light, because his fever hadn't completely resided.

She also had him down another shot of that medicine.

The sun was nearly set in the sky, and much of the apartment had gone dark. Lucy had begun to light candles and even opened a window to let fresh air in, but Hibiki only read these as signs that he'd extended his stay.

"Lucy."

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

Lucy smiled, "You did it for me once. I'm just returning the favor."

"You didn't have-"

"_That. _None of that!" Lucy warned. "Just…say thank you."

Hibiki smiled, nodding, "Thank you."

"Good. Leave it at that."

She began cleaning the dishes, setting cups and plates aside.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Hibiki!" She warned, exasperated but laughing all the same. Still, he continued, "last night."

Lucy frowned, but asked, "What about last night?"

"I ruined it."

She set a plate a top another, "No you didn't."

"Lucy…"

"…You were sick."

"You…you were going to say something."

The plate slipped from Lucy's grip, and crashed to the floor. She yelped, and in an instant Hibiki was at her feet, carefully sweeping the pieces away from her.

"Watch-watch where you step! I'm sorry, Lucy…let me-!"

"I'll get the broom!" Lucy hastily announced, leaping over Hibiki and sprinting towards the closet.

She took a moment, leaning against the wall out of sight, to breathe. When she returned, broom in hand, she smiled at Hibiki, rolling her eyes, "Clumsy me! I'm sorry, you don't have to…"

"It's my pleasure. To repay you-"

Lucy burst out laughing.

Hibiki, scrunching his nose, shook his head. "I…I don't understand? What's so funny?"

Lucy smirked, "We're always trying to one-up the other. Repaying each other and…it's not a debt!" She laughed. "Just…" she sighed, finishing, "Just help me because you want to."

Hibiki smiled in return. "Alright. Let me help you…because I want to."

That was the moment Hibiki told himself, he loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wait, what..?

Random facts: The prompt of this chapter wasn't very specific at the time I wrote it. It honestly was just that Hibiki wakes up at Lucy's apartment. Originally, the last chapter was supposed to be longer and more along the lines of Lucy taking care of a sick Hibiki, while this chapter was him waking up refreshed and healthy and them spending the day together. Except, I brushed through the last chapter (awful of me, please forgive me!) and ended up making this chapter all about Lucy nursing Hibiki.

I'm quite surprised with myself how long it took me to incorporate board games into the story.

Semi-personal note; I've been watching an unhealthy amount of chick flicks. Like, seriously. I stay up far too late and watch at least three movies a night; and by movies I mean the cheesiest, most heart-melting chick flicks of all time. It' helping me write these chapters, so hopefully fluff will seep back into these chapters and you'll have the numerous chick flicks to thank for. That said, tell me your favorite chick flick! I have so many favorites because I'm secretly a hopeless romantic, and I've seen several (From popular ones like Titanic to the more obscure but equally as great!) I'd lvoe to hear what some of you readers' fvorite chick flicks are! I'll probably watch them if I haven't seen them yet! I'd love to hear what your favorites are!

That said, review the chapter or story if you want! As always, I have to thank you reviewers! You don't understand how much I love your reviews! From the short reviews of 'love the story; update soon!' to the lnoger reviews where you list your favorite parts and dialogue of chapters or point out mistakes! I especially lvoe when you point out my typos, because I think it's hilarious-I feel very bad for them and I try to catch them all but plenty slip past me and I'm sorry for that!

And even if you don't review and just read the story, I still absolutely adore you! Thank you for sticknig with this story, and I hope you're still enjoying it after 70 chapters because I still enjoy typing them! Only thirty more chapters!? Can you believe it?!


	71. Pet Park

Sorry it's been awhile! This chapter I think is pretty short, and I'm not sure how you all will reciv it, but I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimr; I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Fetch!"<p>

"Puun…"

"N-no, Plue…Fetch! Go on, get the stick!"

"Puuuun…"

"Q-quit shaking…c'mon, Plue, get the stick!"

Hibiki sighed, eyeing the gap between the twig and the stellar spirit. It was obvious the spirit wasn't going to budge.

Trudging over, Hibiki picked the stick up himself, returning to plop down beside the...dog?

What was Plue?

"I'm back! Miss me?" Lucy winked, bounding back to join the two settled in the grass.

Hibiki smiled at her, glancing at her hands.

"What's that?"

"A lollipop! I got three!"

"One for each of us! Who's the third for?"

"Actually…they're all for Plue…"

"Puun!"

* * *

><p>It was called a dog park, except Hibiki could only identify a handful of the pets currently there as 'dogs'. Several creatures had wings or fins or extra eyes that, at least to Hibiki, identified them as not a dog.<p>

One couple had brought leashed flying fish.

And then there was Plue.

Lucy had suggested taking Plue to the pet park; she urged that he needed exercise and to stretch his legs (as though the Stellar Spirit world were a kennel).

Plue had spent the entirety of being 'able to stretch his legs' (Was Plue even a he?) standing at Hibiki's feet, shaking and purring ('Puuning'?)

Lucy squatted, handing Plue a sucker. The spirit gripped at the stick, engulfing the candy and nibbling, all the while making that noise.

Hibiki dropped to sit beside it, frowning.

"You swear it's a dog?"

"Nicola is a dog constellation," Lucy added, petting Plue.

Hibiki made note to search Archive until the ends of the earth for what breed of dog Plue possibly could resemble.

He'd stake his title as a mage that this spirit was not in any way resembling of a dog.

"Well, what kind of dog eats candy?"

"Plue does!"

"Puun…"

* * *

><p>The park was constructed to be a large, fenced in area. The front had a double gated system, to prevent any 'dogs' from escaping on the public. The front of the park was mostly flat land with a small path that led to an area of rather tall, bushy trees. Beyond the trees was an artificial pond, with a slope of entrance for any of the 'dogs' to wonder into. Loose balls and twigs were scattered throughout the park for the usage of pet owners, and a small drinking fountain near the gate for any pets who preferred to not drink from the filth of the pond.<p>

The park was crowded; at least, Lucy claimed it as such. She didn't get by the park frequently, but made an effort to take Plue out once and awhile. "To meet more of his kind," she'd claim.

She was still trying to sell that Plue was a dog.

Lucy had left Hibiki at the front of the park when she'd gone to cross the street to a snack stand where she'd gotten the treats for (begrudgingly noted by Hibiki) Plue and Plue alone. Plue seemed to be in no spirit to play fetch…or anything, for that matter.

Hibiki was scouting out a perfect place to nap, considering the spirit wasn't going to require his assistance in any activity or playing, but Lucy was already tugging him towards the back of the park along the gravel path.

"Plue loves the water! Let's take him to the pond!"

Hibiki nodded, all the while worrying if Plue even knew how to swim.

* * *

><p>Passing under the cover of trees, Hibiki emerged into the view of the pond to be immediately met with the zooming passing of three abnormally large dogs. In a synchronized leap that left each dog only a fraction of a hair behind the other, the dogs masterfully landed into the pond, immediately swimming towards their intended goal of sticks.<p>

The dogs were menacing and large and had dark noses and coats of fur and everything Plue did not.

Plue, standing on two legs, tugged at Lucy's skirt, motioning towards the bigger dogs.

"You want to try that, Plue?" Lucy chimed, squatting to be on level with Plue.

"Find me a stick and I'll toss it for you!"

"Puun!"

Hibiki bitterly kept his opinions to himself as Plue wondered on the fetch _Lucy _a stick.

"Maybe he just doesn't approve of you yet," Lucy shrugged, reading Hibiki's disappointment.

Hibiki threw his hands into the air. He was going to find that perfect nap spot now, thank you very much.

* * *

><p>The pond stretched from one end of the fencing to the other, but the slope at which dogs would dive from only reached halfway along the bank. At one end of the pond, the ground seemed to elevate and at the top of this small hill was a bench and tree. Hibiki chose this to be his nap spot. Dogs ran by beneath him, but few dared to trek up the small hill. Lucy stood at the center of the clearing, tossing a stick to just barely off the shore of the water.<p>

Plue would tread into the water, being so short that without even stepping beyond where the water first hit the ramp, already being soaked to the belly.

"Go Plue!" Lucy's faint cheers would call out.

Hibiki slumped against the bench, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

He hadn't closed them for a minute before something prodded at his leg.

Jolting up and looking down, Hibiki was met with a bag of fur; white, with a dot of a black nose poking through the mass of fur.

"Are you even a dog..?" Hibiki asked, leaning down to face the tiny animal that sniffed at his shoe.

It looked up, in which Hibiki met the face of a three beady-eyed dog.

"Poko, come here girl!"

Hibiki winced, jumping away as the monster of a pup bounded towards its owner.

"Does no one own just a…normal dog anymore?"

Hibiki didn't dare inspect any of the other breeds around him closer, for fear he'd notice that no dog, in fact, at the dog park was a dog.

He refused to acknowledge that behind him swam (flew?) the leashed flying fish.

He instead turned his attention back to Plue, who was tip-toeing at the bank of the pond, sniffing the water…was that carrot a nose? Hibiki frowned, turning instead to Lucy.

Lucy had her back turned, speaking to three handlers who all looked like carbon copies of one another and were chatting loudly and happily away. Hibiki could only suspect by Lucy's abashment that perhaps they recognized her Fairy Tail mark, for at that moment she lifted it and the three ladies all gasped in excitement.

Fairy Tail had a reputation, Hibiki reminded himself; and not all the time was it a bad one. Smiling, he turned his attention back to Plue.

Except, Plue was no longer at the bank. Hibiki looked around the clearing; no, Plue hadn't elft the water.

That thought in mind, Hibiki returned to searching the water, and sure enough found a splashing, helpless Plue just off the shore.

Hibiki didn't hesitate, jumping from his spot on the bench and sprinting towards the pond.

"Plue! Plue-!"

Lucy turned her attention suddenly, gawking as Hibiki trudged into the water.

"Hibiki-!"

But Hibiki didn't heed her. He stepped further into the water, until it had soaked to his knees, and reached out towards Plue.

Except, the closer Hibiki came towards Plue, the further Plue seemed to kick and splash away. Plue looked panicked, barking out worried 'Puun's (Granted, Plue always sounded worried or apprehensive).

Hibiki made to dive, submerging himself in the water and propelling out to reach Plue.

When he broke surface shortly after, Plue was nowhere to be seen.

"Plue? Plue!"

Hibiki panicked. Had Plue slipped under? How deep was this pond! If he dove-

"Puun!"

Hibiki whipped his head around.

Standing on the bank of the pond was a grinning Lucy. And, at her feet, sat a soaked and shaking Plue.

"Plue _can_ swim, Hibiki…"

* * *

><p>One pet owner had been kind enough to offer a towel that she kept with her to Hibiki.<p>

Bundled in said towel, and huddled in the grass, sat the irritated blonde. Lucy sat a little ways away, stroking Plue from a safe distance. Hibiki refused to look at the two of them, but could tell well enough when Lucy casts glances his way because he'd hear the accompanying giggles.

"Shouldn't Plue return back to the spirit world yet?" Hibiki finally mumbled.

Lucy smiled, shifting on her knees over towards Hibiki. She laid a hand on his shoulder, briefly, before embracing him in a hug.

"Thank you."

Hibiki stiffened, "For what?"

"For trying to save Plue!"

Despite himself, Hibiki smiled, sighed before releasing his grip on the towel and pulling Lucy's arms off him.

"Your welcome," he added, turning to face Lucy straight on.

Lucy smiled, to which he returned the look, before he slipped his own arms around her, returning the hug.

Lucy snuggled against him.

"It's nice to know if I ever needed it, I have a hero by me."

Hibiki chuckled.

Something nudged at his back, and he wondered if 'Poko' had returned to sniff him.

Releasing Lucy, Hibiki twisted around to see what poked at him.

"Ah. Plue. Are you thanking me for the attempt, too?" Hibiki joked, reaching out to pat the spirit on the head.

Plue dodged the attempt. Instead, he reached out to Hibiki with a sucker in hand.

"Puun!"

"Yes, I see you have a lollipop. It's your third one, isn't it?"

Plue shook its head erratically, motioning the sucker towards Hibiki.

"Pu-puun! Puun!"

"I think he wants you to have it," Lucy smirked.

"R-really? Is this for me, Plue?"

Plue nodded.

"Puun!"

Hibiki accepted the gift, petting Plue lightly before admitting just audibly enough for Plue to hear, "Alright then. And I'll forgive you for pretending you couldn't swim."

"Puun!"

"Ack-! Plue! You stabbed me!"

"Plue! Don't do that…"

"Puun!"

"Oh, alright! You're forgiven."

"J-just like that?! He stabbed me! With his nose!"

"Hibiki, bugs don't have noses…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random facts**; **The original prompt of this story was... nonexistant. I'd skipped a number in counting, so when I got to this chapter, I had to throw something out there. From that, originally this chapter was gonig to take place at a puppy store, b/c where I'm from, there's this puppy store that everyone always went to for actual dates; to be honest, though, I've never been to the puppy store, and I still don't understand why/what the appeal of going to one _for a date _is. Also, a puppy store doesn't fit very well into the Fairy Tail world, I feel like...

On the contrary, though, I have been to a dog park-and it's a lovely park, which inspired the park described here. I know this all seems like a stretch, but I needed somewhere new for these two to go to and I love Plue (You've probably noticed; he's featured as many times as I can squeeze him in) and I like Plue's interactions with Hibiki! It's a short chapter with little more than dialogue and attempt at humor, but it was fun to write because it left me thinking a lot about the dog park that I went to with my sister and her dog, and those were some of the best afternoons I'd had this past year-

Enough about me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, another one on the way soon! The next one...I can't remember what it is, but I know it's at least lnoger and hopefully better than this one! Anyway, I hope something of this chapter was enjoyable!


	72. We Are

So it's been too long and I've been distracted a lot...I haven't written nearly as much as I'd like and I sit down to type mroe chapters, but I get distracted or blank and all these excuses but you the reader deserves better so I'm sorry! Reviews have been such an inspiration for me! They both inspired and hurt me, b/c you all are wonderful and several of you either gave me criticism that I needed to hear, or asked me to update soon and I am so sorry that I didn't! The patience you as readers have for me and this story is beyond amazing and I will never be able to thank you all enough!

I thank you all and hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"Lucy! You made it!"<p>

Lucy was pulled instantly into a hug, causing Hibiki to step back to allow the flash of a person past him to reach Lucy. Jumping about Lucy was an excited brunette with glasses, who Hibiki identified as much as the hostess.

Lucy had been invited to a house party of a librarian she knew. Being a regular customer at the bookshop, Lucy had befriended the lady (whose name escaped Hibiki) and hence had invited Hibiki to accompany her.

For a handful of bookworms, the party was surprisingly active, with drinks and games going on both inside the house in the back in a small fenced-in yard and patio. Lucy herself appeared to be rather popular amongst the guests, frequently being pulled aside for hugs and greetings. Hibiki felt rather tacked on, but easily made an impression on each new guest he met.

That, and he'd counter every book or fact discussion with his own counter (thanks to the fast downloading process of Archive), which quickly gained him fame at the party.

"It's great to see you made it, Lucy!" The bubbly hostess added, glancing between the pair.

"And who is this? Your boyfriend?"

Ah, that.

* * *

><p>The entire night, as pleasant as it had been, also had been plagued by one tiny detail that continued to pop up, much to the couple's chagrin.<p>

"Lucy, is this your date? How long have you two been together?"

"Your boyfriend is charming! Handsome, too! He's a catch-don't let him go!"

"Wah, Lucy! I'm jealous of your boyfriend! Where'd you find him?"

Lucy had unsuccessfully dodged these questions and comments with nervous laughter and the promise that "that's not it…you see-" only to be interrupted in some way or other.

Lucy debated if it was worth it, to deny that they weren't together and give the story of how, well, no, you see, we're actually just seeing each other on a hundred dates and-

Lucy winced, refusing to look at Hibiki. The entire night, he'd spent by her side, without ever jutting in to correct anyone. He never offered an explanation; why did she?

"Friend."

Lucy jumped, surprised by the interjection. What's more, it came from Hibiki himself.

Lucy snapped her head to face Hibiki, trying to read his expression.

He smiled naturally.

"It's nice to meet you, finally. Lucy talks so much about you, but her words don't justify your beauty."

"Well, Lucy, you do have great tastes in friends! Not that meeting this handsome fellow was necessary to prove as much," her friend winked.

Lucy smiled, but kept glancing at Hibiki, as though waiting for his own smile to falter.

It never did.

"I'm flattered."

* * *

><p>Lucy pouted, leaning against the counter as she watched through the window her "friend" Hibiki chat amongst a circle of adamant book reading friends of Lucy's. She'd left him outside to assist the hostess within the kitchen. However, her lack of skills in plating cheese and chips had left her cast to the side while other more-skilled women helped. Perching herself in front of the window, Lucy had taken to staring out the window, trying to read Hibiki from a distance.<p>

He seemed happy…

"So, Lucy, your…friend, seems nice."

"Yeah! I like that…Hibiki was his name? Is he a mage too?"

Lucy jumped, turning to smile and address her friend and guests. She only knew a handful of guests at this party intimately, from interactions at the bookstore, and while everyone seemed friendly enough, they weren't mages. They weren't the crowd Lucy was familiar with, and they weren't familiar with a mage either.

"Yes-"

"He's a part of Fairy Tail?"

At least they were familiar enough with the guilds of Magnolia.

"N-no, He's of Blue Pegasus…"

"Blue Pegasus? That's a northern guild, isn't it? Why's he all the down here?"

"Was it a job?"

"Did he just happen to visit?"

"No, ah…he, sort of, came because I asked-"

"Is he single?"

"You can't ask that!"

"What? They're just friends, she said so herself! Right?"

Lucy wished she could sink to the floor and avoid all these questions. No one seemed to notice her discomfort.

"What's his type?"

Female, Lucy thought bitterly.

"Is he single?"

N-not exactly…

"You can't bother Lucy with all these questions-!"

"Lucy doesn't mind, does she?"

Just as Lucy opened her mouth to speak up, the girls within the kitchen were joined by a fellow lady.

"Anything for me to carry out? The boys are complaining," she added affectionately.

Lucy jumped at the chance to volunteer in bringing trays and snacks outside to the others; anything to escape the interrogation.

* * *

><p>Hibiki had been bombarded by his own questions. Mostly about his opinions and interests on authors and series. Occasionally, a guest (a female) would approach him in some flirtatious manner. He politely played off each attempt.<p>

Where was Lucy?

He'd happened upon a circle of only men, who were discussing the level of attraction of each lady there. Hibiki instantly regretted joining the circle, and meant to leave but was caught by a guest who had spoken earlier with Hibiki on the northern climate from which Hibiki was familiar with.

"Hibiki, what's your relationship with Lucy again? Just friends, right?"

Hibiki flinched, but continued to smile pleasantly.

"She's quite a catch! She's a mage too! How awesome!"

"Hibiki, aren't you one to?"

"Say, what's Lucy's magic again, anyway? Isn't it fire or something?"

"No, she's a summon type! Hibiki, are you a summoner, too?"

"No, no, I swear Lucy's a fire type!"

Hibiki couldn't get a word in to defend himself! Or Lucy.

Hibiki threw a glance back towards the house. Hadn't he seen Lucy go inside? He hoped she was enjoying this party.

Just as he thought as much, the porch door opened and out walked a trailing of women, each with a snack or tray in hand. Hibiki caught sight of Lucy, and was by her side instantly, ignoring the protests of guys who weren't done asking Hibiki answerless questions.

"Let me help you," Hibiki offered.

Lucy looked beyond relieved, offering over the tray.

"Do me a favor; don't leave my side tonight!"

* * *

><p>Hibiki did exactly that.<p>

The duo stayed on the porch, leaning over the railing and talking quietly amongst themselves. If Lucy felt bad about not mingling more with the other guests, she didn't. Not that had she, she would've gotten a word in with any of them anyway. Everyone at this party seemed deprived of gossip and seemed to want to make up for it all it one night.

"I'm sorry I dragged you along here," among other things, she thought.

Hibiki shrugged.

"Your friends seem nice."

Lucy snorted.

Aside from the host and a handful of guests she recognized from the bookstore as regular, she was as much a stranger to this party as Hibiki had been; minus the numerous introductions they'd had since arrival.

"I used to think Fairy Tail was intimidating…"

"Maybe we're so used to mages, we can't handle regular people," Lucy laughed.

Hibiki shook his head. "It was a lovely party."

Lucy nodded slowly.

"The house is precious."

"Lovely."

"…"

"Do you want to get out of here..?"

"Please."

* * *

><p>Lucy swung her legs, smiling with her cone in hand. She glanced at Hibiki, who leaned against the railing beside her. They'd ditched the party, bought two cones of ice cream (A remedy for any failed party; regular flavors this time around) and stopped outside Lucy's apartment along the stone barrier beside the river.<p>

"I like this." She finally admitted. "More than that party…"

"What's _this_?"

"This. Us. Just…you and me," She admitted.

Hibiki smiled, but hid it with a bite of ice cream, merely nodding in response.

A pair of ladies passing (walking at night, as prescribed by their doctor) pointed at the two. "Look at that couple," the one winked to the other.

"Handsome couple."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **the outline of this chapter was annoyingly very vague; I was stuck on this prompt for quite some time b/c I was trying to address the outline-sentence I'd written for it, but at the same time it'd veer too modern and I'd try to reel it back and make it less OOC; didn't exactly succeed in that...Originally, this chapter was just to address what their relationship stood at; are they a couple? Friends? Cause they easily lable their dates together as that-dates-and they are kinda exclusively seeing eachother, but at the same time they're not a couple; so this chapter was supposed to be more about them addressing that...

Now that I write all that, I think I covered the prompt better in the A/N than I did the chapter T_T Ugh, I know, this chapter was weak! But, b/c I'm a terrible person and ya'll deserve better, I'm gonig ahead and posting the next two chapters! Which, in my opinion, are much better or, if nothing else, at least more Fairy Tail-feeling...

Hope you still enjoyed something about this chapter and thank you to everyone who continues to READ this story! :3 I really do appreciate and love each of you individually!


	73. Kids Again

This chapter is one of my favorites recently, but I feel it's either gonig to get a love-it or hate-it reaction. If it's difficult to follow, thne I apologize! I thought it was cute~ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Lucy had been feeling drained all week. She'd gone on three consecutive missions with Natsu. They'd been challenging and grueling. The worst one had been the last one, when Lucy and Natsu had been hired to track down a client's kidnapped daughter being held for ransom.<p>

It'd been difficult enough fighting the scum behind the attack, but having a child's life hanging in the balance you controlled? The girl couldn't have been much older than Wendy…

Maybe feeling so drained and upset aided Lucy in easily accepting Hibiki's proposal for the night.

"Don't ask questions. Just put it on."

Lucy probably should have asked questions.

The moment she'd opened the door, Hibiki had been standing there with a dry cleaning bag in hand. He'd practically thrown it into her hands without explanation.

Lucy opened her mouth, contemplating asking a question, closed it, opened it again-

"No question. Change," Hibiki motioned, waving off.

Lucy sighed. Please, she prayed, don't be a French maid costume…

* * *

><p>Lucy stumbled out of her bedroom, lifting the train of her skirt.<p>

The costume was a ridiculous contraption conceived by a child's interpretation of a princess. The skirt and sleeves were puffy enough knock against every furniture piece in Lucy's room (Though surprisingly more comfortable than the ball gown Lucy had worn to the ball Hibiki had invited her to not long ago). Elbow-length gloves accompanied the dress, in a cream color that matched the jewels and embroidery on the corset of the dress. It was breathable and loose enough that she could move easily enough in, but it was still over the top and outlandish.

Lucy started to say something, until she saw Hibiki.

He wore a matching prince suit…with a shoulder cape.

"Good! You got into it alright. I was afraid you'd have trouble with the tie-"

"Hibiki, is there a costume party..?"

"No, no party."

"…we're not performing in a play, or..?"

Hibiki laughed, "I haven't seen any script-"

"Is this for a client?"

Hibiki thought about this briefly, then responded, "Yes."

"It is?"

"Yes. I'm the client. And I've requested that the mages, which is you and I, wear these. Come on, then, we've got a job to do."

Lucy put her foot down.

"I'm not going out in public like this! Not until you tell me-"

"-Ah! It's in the job description: can't tell you."

Lucy pouted.

"I don't recall seeing the flyer-"

Hibiki grabbed at a pen and paper, nearby and discarded at Lucy's desk, before scribbling down three words and handing Lucy the paper.

Lucy read the paper and rolled her eyes.

"'Can't tell you' isn't a proper job description-"

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Hibiki tugged at Lucy's arm, pulling her along the cobbled streets. Lucy blushed, trying to ignore the glances cast their way (They must have looked ridiculous!)<p>

Hibiki didn't seem to notice any of it.

"Hibiki, where are we-?"

"Here!"

Hibiki came to a halt, spinning suddenly to face Lucy and bow. Lucy, baffled, looked beyond Hibiki to a playground.

The children's' park was lined by a fencing only a few inches tall of wood, filled with pebbles and sand to soften the ground. A swing set and slide stood along the edge of the boxed-in pen, while the center was occupied by a castle-looking play set, with three slides and a set of stairs leading up it. The top, which was three levels tall, was roofed and walled in save one open entrance and a circular window.

"Fair maiden," Hibiki proclaimed, loudly as he offered Lucy a hand, "Your castle doth waits!"

Lucy glanced around at the witnesses to this peculiar play. At least a half dozen mothers and nearly twice as many children, not much older than Asuka, occupied the park at the moment. The mothers stood and sat off to one side, whispering and pointing no doubt at the attractiveness of Hibiki and silliness of their getups.

Most of the children didn't notice the pair quite yet.

"Hibiki…people are watching-"

"Who is this villain thy speak of? Sir Hibiki? I have ne'er heard such a man before!"

Hibiki furrowed his brows, looking positively enraged at the mention. Lucy thought he'd gone mad.

"Hibiki-?"

Hibiki shot her a warning glance. Lucy, catching on, cleared her throat and spoke, "Milord, Sir Hibiki is a friend. And who, mayhap, are you?"

Hibiki swelled with pride, "Fairest maiden, I be Sir Laytis; Master of Lore and Knowledge from the Kingdom of the Pegasus Blue!"

"As opposed to the kingdom of the pink Pegasus?"

"We speak not of that kingdom," Hibiki warned.

Lucy giggled.

"I have ne'er heard of Sir Laytis. Your greatness hath not reached thine ears in the kingdom of Tailed Fairies!" Lucy bowed, suddenly getting into character.

Hibiki winked, "Then I shall shower you with the knowledge of my bravery and courage! For my greatness is great! I have slain many a beasts and men alike!"

Several children stopped in their play to observe the real-life princess and knight who graced their playground.

"Tamed the beast Christina, I have! Known for her beauty and might, the flying terror of the sky!"

Several children gasped at the claim. Lucy smirked, "She sounds ferocious! Surely you did not do so alone?"

"No, pray you've caught me, mistress! At my sides were my ever faithful companions; Sir Ren and Sir Eve, and the Brave-smelling Knight, Ichiya!"

Lucy tried to contain her giggles, "To bless yourself, a great presence, to my kingdom, why-! What do I owe this honor?"

To this, Hibiki chuckled, a deep, low chuckle that slowly boiled over to a cackle.

"Why, Fair Maiden, you've caught me! I am indeed not Sir Laytis, but his evil twin of which you spoke of! Sir Hibiki, come to wreak havoc and steal away the princess of this land!"

Without warning, Hibiki swept Lucy into his arms. Unprepared for such a move, Lucy yelped and clung closely to Hibiki's shoulders, as he bounded gallantly up the steps of the palace, throwing Lucy to her feet within the top tower of the play set.

At this point, several children had gathered at the feet of the steps, sitting and gawking at the enactment before them.

As soon as Hibiki had discarded Lucy, he stepped down, sliding down his escape-slide on his feet and leaping at the end dramatically. Several kids gasped at the turn of events.

"Trapped, you are, princess! And with no one to hear your cries for help or save you! With your absence, your kingdom shall be mine-!"

Several children screamed out against this, displeased with the turn of events. Lucy, catching on, feigned despair.

"All hope lost? My kingdom in the hands of the vile Sir Hibiki?! Is there no hero who forth can save me and my kingdom?!"

Hibiki cackled in response, diving behind a bench in his dramatic exit.

Several children seemed on the verge of tears, urging Lucy to escape while she could.

Several mothers, now watching the play, smiled and whispered between themselves; more favorably, Lucy imagined.

At this moment, Hibiki reemerged.

"What say this? I, Sir Laytis, the real Sir Laytis, have heard word of an imposter?"

Several children gasped in excitement; one child cheered, eagerly tugging at his mother's skirt and pointing at the arrival of the story's hero.

"I dare say, my evil twin brother hath hidden away the fairest maiden of the kingdom?"

Hibiki jumped onto the side, running up it backwards to reach the top. This impressed every child gathered.

"But where did he hide her? I have searched all the land and-? What's this? What say you?"

Several of the children now jumped, pointing towards Lucy in the tower set.

"My good peasants, you know where thy princess is kept? Speak, with haste! Point me in the direction I might find her!"

The points and calls became more urgent, as though the children weren't sure Hibiki could hear them. He pretended to as much, 'struggling' to follow their fingers to the direction Lucy lay in.

"At last! I faintly see where your wisdom leads me! Thank you, a thousand times thank you!"

Hibiki leapt towards the play set, leaping again backwards up a slide to reach the tower. Lucy smiled to herself, looking forlornly out the circular window as though unsuspecting of her unsung hero's arrival.

"Alas, fair maiden! I have come for you!"

Lucy gasped, in mock horror.

"It is you! The return of Sir Hibiki! Though you have changed your attire, I know it to be you!"

"No, my fair maiden, you have it all wrong! For I am truly Sir Laytis, and I have come-"

"Spare me your lies, Sir! I no longer objectify myself as your captive!"

With that, Lucy feigned kicking Hibiki over. He dramatically pushed himself to one side as Lucy stomped past him, down the slide and out of the play set.

"I have freed myself! I need not wait for no man to do so! I trust no man!"

Several of the girl children cheered in agreement, albeit ignorance, as did a few boys. The mothers all giggled and nodded in agreement, some more ferociously than others.

From the tower, Hibiki broke character, muttering out, "L-Lucy, I think you're sending home a message here…"

* * *

><p>The enactment ended with Hibiki sweeping Lucy off her feet, literally, and spinning her above the cheers of the children.<p>

Setting her down, they both bowed, Lucy throwing Hibiki a smile that both scolded and thanked him for the event.

Suddenly, one of the older kids spoke up, chanting lightly, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

It quickly grew amongst the crowd, and even a few enthusiastic mothers picked up on it.

Lucy and Hibiki froze, overlooking the crowd.

"Oh, w-we don't…" Lucy mumbled, catching herself though. Hibiki said nothing, with that unreadable smile plastered on his face.

Lucy cleared her throat and turned to Hibiki. The chants had picked up, and appeared almost deafening despite the crowd's age and size.

Hibiki nodded, "Fair maiden…"

Lucy curtsied, "Sir."

It was an awkward build up, as Hibiki approached Lucy. Everything had to be right and magical to sell to the kids.

He brought both hands to her face, turning her profile to face the crowd of loyal subjects. He leaned forward, tilting her head.

There was brief hesitation, as Hibiki quickly smiled between the two, before he breached the space left between them, landing a quick kiss on her lips.

Was it quick? Lucy thought it ended far too soon, yet she swore Hibiki lingered. The moment they parted lips, Hibiki stared at Lucy, caught between a desire to continue and an apologetic look. Lucy just blinked, her eyes wide as though she'd been caught enjoying herself.

The kids cheered, with the exception of a few boys who proceeded to mock gag, and several mothers clapped.

Hibiki cleared his throat, stepping away from Lucy with another quick bow to the kids.

* * *

><p>"Is there a reason you dressed me up and dragged me out here? If only to perform a third-rate script work?"<p>

Hibiki chuckled. "You seemed like you needed a night off."

"Wait, so instead of a relaxing date, you made me work?"

Hibiki shook his head.

"I heard about your week. Three jobs, in successive order? I thought you'd be too distracted, too tired, to put yourself through some dinner. You needed something to get your mind off everything."

"And this was your brilliant plan? Seemed a bit over the top, don't you think?"

Hibiki frowned, "No."

Lucy laughed.

"Why the children's park?"

Hibiki squirmed in his sleeves, "It was the closest castle-y looking place! These tights are killing me! I couldn't afford to go very far in them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again, this chapter was fun to write; It was probably very OOC, and again if you couldn't follow it veyr well then I'm sorry! I don't have a whole lot to say about this chapter...Kudos to the mothers for not being overly concerned with two strange adults running around in costume on the playground; maybe they recognized it was all good fun and the kids enjoyed it, so no alarm there I guess~?! I think of those puppets shows-When I wa sin elementary school, two performers or so would come to our school and we'd have ana ssembly where they'd put on a puppet show or something for us kids; did they ever do something like that at you're school?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! One more chapter for this consecutive posting!


	74. The Girls

This chapter is probably one of my favorites to date b/c it was a lot of fun to write and hopefully you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Hibiki looked between the three figures before him; none of which were blonde, or smiling, or Lucy.<p>

Hibiki coughed, eyeing the bouquet of flowers in his hand and wondering where Lucy was.

Timed perfectly, Lucy then appeared from atop the guild steps, smiling down at Hibiki, who waved from behind the wall of women barring him.

The center figure coughed, returning Hibiki's attention to the barrier before him.

To the left lurked Juvia, with her eyes trained on Hibiki caught between a glare and contemplation. She was sizing him up, to what he could only imagine as her trying to determine if he was half the man Gray-sama was in hopes that he'd be able to capture all of Lucy's attention and divert a love rival.

To the right, Levy stood, trying her best to glare intimidatingly at Hibiki only to break into a smile. She winked at him, swaying with her hands behind her back.

And between the two blunettes stood the ever intimidating, scowling Titania, Queen of the Fairies.

"L-Lucy..?"

"Sorry, Hibiki, ah…I don't think we're going to be alone tonight…"

"What gives you that idea?"

Hibiki already knew the answer. It started with an E-

"It was suggested perhaps a chaperone should accompany the tow of you. To evaluate the dating conditions-"

"Suggested? You mean you invited yourself."

"-For Lucy's sake-"

"-You wanted to tag along on a date to see what it's like."

"-Brought to the attention that a team effort would prove beneficial rather than a solo evaluation-"

"-Juvia and Levy insisted on tagging along."

Levy giggled to herself, while Juvia struggled between being ashamed and standing her ground.

Erza didn't flinch, let alone seem to hear Hibiki or Lucy's interjections in her reasoning as to why The three girls were tagging along.

Hibiki scratched the back of his head.

"Well, this is an interesting foursome-"

Lucy cocked an eyebrow.

"I-I didn't mean it that way!"

Levy blushed, shying away while Juvia broke into a fit of sobs, crying something along the lines of "Gray-samas!"

"I don't understand in what way Lucy mistook you," Erza bluntly remarked.

Lucy smiled as Hibiki squirmed, "Ah, I meant…L-Lucy, ladies, are you ready? W-we really should be leaving-"

* * *

><p>The bay of Magnolia was a shallow coastline that hit just at the outskirts of the town. A few businesses had acquired bay-front property, one of which being a restaurant with an outside deck that spread over the water. It was a charming wooden patio that was covered and railed and the scent of the outdoors overwhelmed even the smell of the food. It was a pricey place, with the only guarantee ticket in being months-ago reservations.<p>

Hibiki, thankfully, had had such a reservation. However, at the time he'd made it for two.

Thankfully, he also had connections with the hostess of the night.

If it had been any inconvenience to pull forth three more chairs to crowd about an originally two-seated table at the edge of the deck overlooking the water, the hostess kept as much to herself.

Being the gentleman that Hibiki was, he naturally pulled out Lucy's chair for her, allowing her to sit.

A cough brought his attention to Erza, who stared expectantly at him.

Hibiki quickly attended to her as well, smiling, only to notice Levy in mid-motion of seating herself.

Hibiki quickly rounded the table to just catch her, assisting in pushing her chair in, only to immediately round the table again to reach Juvia-

"No!" She squeaked, warning him off. She mumbled again something along the lines of betraying Gray-sama, to which Hibiki merely sighed and retreated to his own chair finally.

"I hear the fowl is quite excellent," Hibiki politely suggested to Levy, who sat to his left and looked rather undecided.

Lucy smiled at his right, silently thanking him for agreeing to this night.

This was in no way her idea; but she was grateful Hibiki was going along with it anyway.

"Juvia will try this!" Juvia cheered, pointing to a pictured dish to which Lucy leaned over and agreed on.

"I think I'll try that dish as well!"

Erza fidgeted, staring at the menu without a word as the others discussed their choices. Hibiki tried to ask what she would be having, but she seemed not to hear him.

"This place is so nice! You take Lucy here every time?"

Hibiki turned his attention to Levy, shaking his head, "No, I try to make each date as different as I can… Sometimes I don't even plan the date! Lucy does-"

Levy smiled, "It must be nice! Lucy is so lucky! Pampered like this every week…"

"Levy, you're not jealous are you?"

"N-no!"

Hibiki smiled slyly, "I thought as much. I don't think the fancy, romantic date is your type, anyway."

Levy blushed, "Wh-what do you mean?"

Hibiki may not know Fairy Tail as well as Lucy, but he knew more about love, and longing looks, and he'd spent a fair amount of time around the members of Lucy's guild to pick up on certain attractions.

"You seem like the type who loves adventure and danger. A candlelit dinner? That's too boring, too slow-paced for you. Your dream dates, correct me if I'm wrong of course, should be…rougher."

"R-rougher?" Levy gawked.

"I mean you don't want the same old, boring dinner date with food and flattery. I don't think you'd last nearly as long on as many dates with me as Lucy has put up with."

Levy seemed to take Hibiki's words as an insult, before thinking a moment on them and adding, in realization, "I guess you're right…"

"Lucy and I's dates? They're mushy and boring," Hibiki waved off, leaning in to add in a whisper, "You? You need more…steel."

"St-steel?!" Levy blushed, but before Hibiki could continue, the waiter had returned.

"May I take your orders?"

Hibiki raised his hand, about to offer that the ladies order first, only to be interrupted by Erza, who suddenly had looked up from her menu.

"Desserts."

Everyone stared blankly at her.

"Y-you would like a dessert, madam?" The waiter clarified.

"A-all of them!" Erza demanded.

The waiter gawked, before fumbling with his pen and nodding, "V-very well. And for everyone else-"

"That's all."

Erza had spoken for the entirety of the group. Not willing to challenge her, Hibiki smiled nervously, adding, "Very well. We'll start with the desserts, if you would please."

* * *

><p>The sweets arrived promptly, no doubt from the sheer panic of the waiter should he have been on the receiving end of an impatient Erza, who fiercely awaited her order. Levy quickly adjusted to the course, diving into sweets that were safely out of the line of Erza's direct sight. Lucy herself found a milkshake and became contented with it, while Hibiki picked at truffles.<p>

Juvia, however, sat in complete disdain from across Hibiki, with little attention towards the feast before them, courtesy of Erza.

"If you want, Juvia, I could call the waiter back and demand he bring you a menu if you're not pleased with what he's brought," Erza offered, ignoring that fact that what they'd ordered was the result of her ordering for them alone.

Juvia shook her head.

"N-no, Juvia doesn't mind the food…" She trailed off.

Lucy, concerned, pushed aside the shake, frowning.

"Juvia, why did you come tonight? I thought you had a job this afternoon, with Gray-"

"I-I thought Gray-sama m-might want to take a solo mission f-for a change…"

Lucy leaned in, squinting her eyes in judgment as she added, "And miss the chance to be alone with Gray? That isn't like you, Juvia…"

Juvia eyed Hibiki, who across the table was currently mumbling something to Levy, who would fidget and blush in return.

"I…I w-wanted to…"

"…Yes?"

"…I wanted to see….-e."

"What was that?"

"Juvia wanted to see what…-ve…'d like…"

"Juvia..?"

"What love looked like!" Juvia whispered sharply, impatiently. Lucy jumped, glancing quickly at Hibiki who still seemed distracted, thankfully.

"J-Juvia, we're not…we're not in love," Lucy laughed, nervously and quietly so Hibiki wouldn't hear her. Erza, too, seemed distracted by the array of sweets before her.

Juvia looked confused, watching Lucy as though expecting a punch line, before shaking her head, "Lucy, does not..?"

Lucy smiled, laughing off her confusion, "I don't..? What?"

Juvia turned her attention back to Hibiki, seemingly staring at him sympathetically, before mumbling, "Clouded.."

Lucy, without any idea what Juvia meant, turned her attention back to her shake, which she found far less sweet as she stole glances at Hibiki.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to the restroom! Lu, come with me!"<p>

"A-alright," Lucy agreed, standing to join Levy as the two fled from the table.

Erza abruptly stood as well, "I will see to it that the waiter returns with more-"

"H-he'll come to us, Erza-!" But she'd already taken her leave.

It was just Hibiki and Juvia.

"Hibiki," Juvia finally muttered.

"Hm?"

"Lucy…does she not love you?"

Hibiki was caught off guard by the question, his own smile quickly fading. Juvia asked it, innocently enough, but in Hibiki's mind, it seemed to confirm what he feared. Lucy didn't love him. Not the way he loved her; not as passionately, not as deeply.

He fixed his smile, nodding before adding, "No, I do not think so."

Juvia frowned. She had been so sure…

She knew love. She knew the feelings she bore for Gray, and what it felt like to be so madly, deeply in love with someone. And as much as Lucy was her love rival, she wasn't so blind to not recognize the same look of love and longing in Lucy's eyes that reflected in her own. Save, that Lucy's eyes lit up only in the presence of Hibiki (Thankfully).

Hibiki returned the look, as much as Juvia could tell.

But, Hibiki said she did not love him.

"Did Lucy say as much?"

Hibiki shook his head.

"She didn't have to. I just can tell."

Juvia sat very still, rigid, for a moment, before suddenly and without warning, bursting into tears.

Hibiki jumped, nearly knocking the table over as eyes from nearby customers turned their attention to the weeping water mage.

"J-Juvia, I didn't mean to make you cry-!"

"Gray-sama does not return Juvia's feelings!" She blurted between sobs, quickly raining over the sweets gathered beneath her. Cake turned soggy as Hibiki scooted into Erza's seat, quickly trying to calm Juvia before the others returned.

"Wh-what makes you say-?!"

"G-Gray-sama does not l-look at J-Juvia the way Hibiki l-looks at Lucy! And Lucy does not l-l-love Hibiki…wh-what hope does Juvia have th-that-!"

"Juvia, that's…that's not…" Hibiki frowned, pondering, before firmly gripping Juvia's shoulders.

"Has Gray ever said he doesn't love you? Has he ever turned you down, so solidly, that he firmly has discouraged you from ever trying to convince him you two are meant to be? Has he ever told you, upfront, that he does not love you, and never will?"

Juvia slowly shook her head.

Hibiki grinned, "Then he has not rejected you. There's a still a chance yet that he loves you, or that he will one day. Remember what I told you? People are like skies-"

"-some are cloudier than others…" Juvia mumbled, sniffling.

"Has Lucy?"

"Hm? Lucy what?"

"Has Lucy told you that she does not and never will love you?"

Hibiki blinked, finally admitting, "N-no, she's nevr outright said-"

"Then you can't give up, either!" Juvia demanded.

Hibiki slowly nodded, smiling.

"No, I won't. Neither of us will," he winked, just as Levy and Lucy returned. With a finger to his lips, signaling they keep this between themselves, Hibiki slid back into his seat and greeted the two.

Juvia dabbed a napkin at her eyes, smiling shyly just as Erza returned.

"Second course has been ordered," She announced firmly.

"What did you order us all this time?" Levy joked, winking at the others.

"The same thing."

"M-more desserts?"

* * *

><p>When the five of them, excluding Erza, had had their fill of desserts and laid back in the chairs, too stuffed and sick with sugar to move, Hibiki signaled for the check.<p>

Lucy raised a hand in protest, but Hibiki insisted he'd pay the bill (If he regretted the chivalrous act for a moment upon seeing the check, he did not let the others see as much).

Erza, however, had left one final dish for the very end, and would wait no longer to delve into the sweet.

It was a decadence, chocolate cake with several layers of varying forms of chocolate that varied in richness and texture. She eyed the cake with the ferocity of a predator to a prey, and honed her sense so intently on the cake that she heard and sensed little else around her.

"I do feel a little bad that we tagged along on your date!" Levy finally admitted to Hibiki and Lucy, shrugging shyly. Juvia bowed her head in shame as well.

Hibiki, however, smiled, setting his right hand upon the table and admitting, "It's fine. A nice change, don't you think Lucy? I enjoy spending nights with friends, every once in a while. Too much time to yourselves can make you vain," He winked.

Lucy laughed, nodding in agreement before setting her own hand down, just barely brushing her pinky finger against Hibiki's hand.

If she noticed as much, she didn't let it show. Hibiki's own hand twitched, and he debated moving his hand ever so slightly, just enough…

"Is there anything I may get you-?"

The waiter's ill timing, having leaned in towards Erza (seeing as she spoke for the party) proved detrimental to him, startling Erza enough to send her to her feet…

…and the cake to the floor.

Levy covered her mouth with both hands, while Juvia jumped nearly into Lucy's lap.

"E-Erza…"

"M-my…cake…"

Hibiki quickly stood, throwing his napkin to his plate before announcing hurriedly, "I think we'll be leaving now."

The others quickly followed, hoping to divert Erza's attention from extracting revenge against the water.

Hibiki's hand curled, the feeling of Lucy's finger still tingling where they'd touched.

* * *

><p>"Wah?! How come I didn't get invited!" Cana slurred, waiting for the group at the guild's bar. Lucy's shoulders dropped, eyeing between Hibiki and the others, who had casually retreated to leave Lucy to explain why they'd 'gotten an invite' but not Cana.<p>

"I-it wasn't like that, Cana…those three self-invited themselves. B-besides, don't you think you've already been on plenty of dates of ours anyway..?"

"Like, two…." Cana confessed.

"That's still a lot!" Mira chirped form behind the bar.

Cana frowned, "It's better than no dates…"

A beat passed before Mira broke into tears.

"I-I didn't mean that, Mira! You'll go with them one day, I'm sure-!"

"H-hey now, don't we get a say in this?"

"I didn't realize it was a date between the two of us and everyone else…"

"Mira, don't cry! Charle and I didn't get to go, either!"

"We'll have to do this again then! How about tomorrow?"

"Erza, you can't just invite everyone-!"

"You're right! We might be busy tomorrow! Let's just go now!"

"W-we just got _back_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this chapter was a lot of fun to write and some Random Facts; Someone mentioned awhile back on whatever date-that-was where Lucy borrowed Erza's dress that Ezra, in true character, would have tagged along on that date? At the time, I think I'd jsut finished writing this date, or at least was approaching it and had already planned that "three of Lucy's closest girl-friends tag along to judge Hibiki"; So, I hope this lives up to your standard!

Also, (**futurefairy612) **asked that since there's 100 dates, why not have a NaLu date? The only thing is this story is 100 HibikixLucy dates/oneshots; the headcannon for this story is HibikixLucy. However, I myself am a NaLu shipper and maybe one day I'll even write a NaLu (I won't even consider writing one though until this story is done, it'd be about 99 chapters shorter, and you all are probably cringing at the thought of me writing more romance so don't hold your breadth haha); I will say, though, that while this date involved the girls~...Duh duh duh! The next date it "the Guys" and it wouldn't be a date-composed-of-Lucy'-close-guy-friends without Natsu! So I know it's not the NaLu date you wanted, but it's a date, and Natsu is gonig on it...

Juvia's conversation alludes back to...whatever chapter it was when she tagged alnog with Hibiki and Lucy~ I forgot which one that was sorry T_T Levy didn't get a lot fo screentime, which I'm sorry for, and Erza was just her dominating, comedic self; have I mentioned before that Erza is the hardest character for me to write?

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if some of the characters, or all of them, are OOC!


	75. The Guys

! The Guys! I'm glad it seems ya'l enjoyed the last chapter~ Hopefully this one is as good!

I'm posting so early because A) Ya'll deserve it, I shouldn't be taking so lnog to psot chapters anyway~ and B) I'm moving tomorrow, but I'm not certain that internet will be set up...well, I'm not sure how lnog it'll be until I have internet set up and running at my new place; that, and I have to get situated in said place anyway so it mgiht be awhile til I update (I know! I hate it and I'm sorry for all you readers! I promise the moment I can, I'll update!) School starts veyr soon too, and it's gonig to be a nightmare this semester for me so...I'm ahead-of-time-apologizing for these next few months. This story, believe me, is lasting years lnoger than I'd eer meant it to, but it will be completed! Just...forgive me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me," Hibiki sighed.<p>

Before him stood a perfect mirrored image of what he'd been met with the last time.

Three figures barricading the stairwell to which Lucy conveniently was atop of.

The only difference being that these three figures lacked boobs (Well, Hibiki thought, thinking back to poor Levy…)

"Oi, you ready to take us out?!" Natsu laughed, standing centered with Gray and Elfman on either side of him.

"I wasn't aware you three were accompanying us-"

"Aye, don't forget me!" Happy squeaked, jumping out from behind Natsu.

Hibiki twitched. He'd put up with the three girls, but these three-rather, four?! Hibiki drew a line somewhere.

"Has anyone asked whether this is alright with Lucy?" He tried tactically. If they weren't going to heed his refusal, surely they'd respect their fellow guild member.

"Lucy's fine with it, aren't you, Lu?" Natsu blurted, shouting back towards Lucy who stepped cautiously down the steps in her heels.

"I'm not." She pouted.

"See? She asked us to come herself!"

"I did not!"

"Juvia mentioned it was a lot of fun last time…we thought we'd tag along." Gray admitted, shrugging.

"She also mentioned you paid for the food!" Natsu bellowed.

"Mira-nee asked me to tag along. To keep the three of you out of trouble."

"You mean Natsu, Gray and Happy?"

"Huh? What trouble could Happy cause? He's a cat. Natsu, Gray and you I meant!" Elfman leaned closer to Hibiki, adding, "Mira would never forgive me if I let you do anything to Lucy. Neither would I. There are other ways to prove you are a man," Elfman nodded, hoping Hibiki got his message.

Cringing, Hibiki side stepped to reach Lucy.

"So we have company…again."

Lucy forced a smile, silently sending Hibiki an apologetic look. He knew this wasn't her fault. Her guild was just…clingy.

From what she'd told him, he was surprised that of the numerous times he'd been to her apartment, they hadn't found a guild member (or several) waiting there, making themselves at home.

"Very well. What's everyone in the mood for tonight?" Hibiki asked. This was still a date, technically, and he'd treat it like such. He'd been on plenty of group dates before (long before Lucy and never since, of course) but he'd never been in the interesting company that he was with now.

At least Loke wasn't among them.

"Fish!" Happy cheered.

"Seafood it is, then."

"Fire food!" Natsu argued, whining, "We always get fish, Happy!"

"Aye!"

"You can't just say 'Aye'!"

"Aye!"

"I don't care where we go, just so long as I'm not stuck by flame-boy over here."

"What'd you call me?"

"It wasn't even that bad of an insult, Natsu."

"Men don't allow others to insult-"

"-Don't start with that…"

"I'm fine with anywhere," Lucy admitted, trying to ignore the ensuing brawl about to break out.

Hibiki smiled, linking his arm into Lucy's own and tugging her along, "I think I know of a place…"

* * *

><p>The place Hibiki spoke of was down the same street that they'd turned down the last date. However, they came to a stop earlier on the path to a restaurant that specialized in seafood. Judging from the outside, Lucy expected the lace to be a shipwreck-themed bar with fish nets and wall hangings everywhere to remind customers exactly what was served at such a place.<p>

However, the moment Lucy stepped through the doors, she was greeted by a hostess dressed in garb that appeared foreign, tribal even, to Lucy. The lady led their party to a seat in front of a stage, empty and dark.

"What kind of place is this?" Gray asked, skeptically.

Hibiki again pulled forth Lucy's chair for her, glanced at the others, and took his own seat.

"Who cares? Is there anything on fire on the menu?"

"You could always ask the chef."

"Fish!"

"Aye, Happy-they serve fish here."

"What may I get you all to drink?"

"A real man drinks ale and nothing less!"

"Y-yessir…"

The table lasted a good minute before Natsu found something to complain about, to which Gray retorted some insult to. The two were nearly at each other's throat before Elfman tried to interject, only to be shouted at by them both.

Lucy leaned towards Hibiki, "I'm really sorry about this. I tried-"

"I don't hold anything against you," Hibiki offered, smiling.

Lucy sighed, trying to smile herself despite their situation. Hibiki didn't look bothered, though she knew he had to be slightly irritated.

She would have hated these three (four) except she knew they meant well. They were her guild mates, her 'Nakama' as Natsu insisted, and even if they didn't realize it, their intentions were the best-they only meant to see to it that Lucy was being treated right.

"Oi, you're paying, right Hibiki?"

"_Natsu_…"

* * *

><p>Just as their drinks arrived, and the tension between Gray and Natsu had boiled dangerously close to erupting into a fight, the lights throughout the restaurant dimmed.<p>

Suddenly, a spotlight fell upon the empty stage, and the entirety of the restaurant grew silent.

Onto the stage walked a man, bare clothed save for a skirt of straw and two batons in hand. He bowed silently to the audience before posing stiffly with either baton in his outstretched hands.

Then, all at once, he suddenly burst alive with movement, twirling the batons impressively.

Lucy smiled, leaning back in her chair as the man juggled each baton, before seemingly snapping one. The audience gasped, only for him to reveal that the other baton came apart just as easily-and to juggle with his now four sticks from the original two.

"Dinner and a show," Hibiki mused. Lucy glanced back at him briefly, smiling at the tricks of the performer. The moment she does such, Hibiki's eyes left the performer and never returned. He watched Lucy gasp and flinch every time the entertainer nearly dropped a baton, or laugh when he'd fool the audience. She jumped when the performer flipped and caught each baton just in time, perfectly in time with his own landing, and she clapped and cheered when he bowed at the end of his act.

Hibiki watched her expression like she was the one up on stage; she was the attraction, the performance, and he loved every minute of it.

Because his attention was so honed in on Lucy, Hibiki didn't notice the performer having stepped from the stage and towards their table until he was at Lucy's side, extending a hand to her.

Lucy gawked, slowly standing to take his hand as he led her up the steps.

The audience clapped at her arrival on stage as the crowd-picked volunteer. Hibiki jolted to attention, joining the audience in cheer. Natsu screamed above them all in support, while Elfman seemed disgruntled that Lucy was chosen over himself.

"What should I do?" Lucy asked, standing to the side as the performer again produced two batons. He motioned for Lucy to stand beside him, still he warned with the signal of his hand. Lucy rigidly stood in place.

The man then tossed the batons, warming up in a juggling act.

Then, suddenly, he tossed each baton high, turned to grip Lucy beneath her knees and back, and flipped her. Hibiki nearly jumped from his seat, but Lucy had already been set on her own feet, returned, and the performer had caught the batons.

The crowd cheered and Hibiki played off his flinch by settling himself in his chair.

Again, the performer got into rhythm with his batons before tossing them, this time spinning Lucy around his own back that she landed on the other side of him. He caught the batons in perfect time, nodding to Lucy in gratitude of her cooperation.

Again he performed a timed trick, fluidly throwing Lucy about with time to spare to catch his batons.

After several more tricks, he finally urged the crowd to calm from their cheering, holding out the two batons in one hand and scowling briefly.

Then, he breathed a slow stream of flame.

The audience gasped, thoroughly impressed.

Gray looked irritated, if anything, while Elfman and Happy had grown bored with the performance. Hibiki hadn't even noticed the batons anymore-he kept watching Lucy.

Natsu, however, had found the entire performance rather dull save until this moment.

Just as the performer again started a juggling act, obviously preparing to somehow juggle Lucy into his act as well, Natsu jumped from his seat.

"-The dinner _is_ the show!"

Before anyone at the table could stop him, Natsu had crawled onto the plat formed stage. The performer eyed him but continued to juggle, while the crowd slowly built into booing for Natsu to quit interrupting.

"Natsu, what are you..?"

"I was starving!" Natsu continued, approaching the performer. Threatened, the man quickly caught the batons and in a flashy show of twirling, landed a still-lit baton facing Natsu, warning him to stay back.

The crowd cheered at the performer putting Natsu in his place, only to gasp in horror when Natsu bit the baton, seemingly eating the flame.

"Natsu!"

"It's pretty good!" Natsu smiled, turning back to Hibiki, "You were right about this place! I was getting kind of worried when this guy was throwing the sticks around, but he prepares a pretty good flame-"

Natsu was interrupting by the performer throwing himself behind Lucy, pushing her forward for his own safety as he fled the stage. Several other crowd members had jumped from their seat.

"Oi, watch it!" Natsu warned, throwing Lucy around him and off the stage. "Don't push Lucy around!"

"You just did!"

"Natsu, calm down, you're causing a scene!"

"What'd you say, ice breadth?"

"I've about had it with you tonight, Natsu!"

"You want to go?"

"Real men fight to express their feelings!"

"Aye!"

In a moment, the restaurant had erupted into panic. Suddenly ice and flame was being cast about the bar with little regard to the panicking customers still trying to flee. The waiters and owner of the place were trying to calm everyone down, with little to no effect. Elfman had taken it upon himself to throw chairs, as though they were a fit rival.

Lucy, meanwhile, having been thrown offstage by Natsu, had been caught in time by Hibiki, who'd leapt to catch her at the ensuing of the brawl. They'd landed on the floor, just clear of the war zone above them.

Lucy sighed from atop Hibiki's chest, "We should have seen this coming."

Hibiki chuckled, "I thought they'd have been quicker. We even managed to order!"

Lucy smirked, retorting, "What gave you the idea they could be trusted to be taken somewhere public?"

Hibiki shrugged, "I had faith in them."

"You misjudged, then."

Lucy continued to laugh, ignoring the shouts above her. At any moment they'd be evicted from the restaurant, and no doubt barred from ever returning. She should probably stand up soon, get off Hibiki…

Except, he wasn't making any move to get up, and strangely enough she wasn't either.

He kept staring at her, his face still caught in a half smile from the jesting.

"We should probably get up," Lucy whispered.

"We should," Hibiki agreed.

Neither moved.

"Any idea how to stop Natsu and Gray?" Hibiki asked, nervously whispering. He really should have been jumping to his feet, helping Lucy off him, but he stayed perfectly still. His hand twitched to grab her arm, to help her up, but it settled on her hip and if anything it kept her on him. He held his breadth, waiting for her to jump up or push off him, but she made no such move.

She smiled at him, responding just as quietly, "I don't think anything can stop them now."

Overhead, the manager of the restaurant was crying, screaming for the mages to get out. Natsu and Gray ignored as much, and Elfman had flipped a table onto the stage, still ranting on abou being a man and trying to come between Gray and Natsu.

Happy was pouting nearby that he hadn't been served his fish yet.

"We should at least try," Hibiki reasoned, with as much conviction to do so as he had to move to get up.

Lucy nodded slowly, biting her lip as she looked between Hibiki's eyes and lips.

If that wasn't a sign.

Hibiki propped his head up, leaning slowly towards Lucy…

…who jumped up suddenly, finally finding the resolve to move. She cleared her throat, offering a hand down to Hibiki to help him, and the moment he was on his feet she had turned around, facing the three brawlers.

"You three! Stop it! We're leaving—Natsu! Gray!"

Hibiki patted his suit, sighing as he turned to face Happy, forcing a smile and replying, "Let's at least get you some fish, alright?"

Thirty minutes later, the group still sat within the restaurant. Lucy pouted with arms crossed, supervising Natsu, Gray and Elfman cleaning up the room. Elfman turned over tables and chairs while Natsu cleaned dishes and Gray swept the floor. If the two so much as glared in the other's direction, Lucy was on their heels. She had channeled her inner-Erza in taking command over the two, and would bark if Elfman would so much as mention 'man'.

Hibiki, meanwhile, sat on top the counter between the kitchen and the bar, with Happy beside him nibbling on a fish dish that Hibiki had smuggled from the kitchen. The owner of the restaurant was weeping in a corner, slowly pulling himself together after Lucy promised to fix everything.

* * *

><p>"Not what they were expecting, huh?" Hibiki smirked, looking apathetically between the miserable faces and Lucy, who stood warden over-looking them all.<p>

Happy shrugged, "I think it was fun!"

Hibiki thought as much; Happy was just happy to have fish.

"Why exactly did you four want to tag along anyway?"

"I came because Natsu came!"

Hibiki knew that.

"I think Natsu and Elfman just wanted to see what a date was like. Juvia and Levy wouldn't stop talking about it. Erza, too."

Hibiki smirked.

"Gray said he came to keep Natsu out of trouble, but I think he was curious, too."

"You think so?"

"Aye!"

Happy finished the fish, full and satisfied and leaning back with a sigh.

"There's more."

"What's that?"

Happy looked up at Hibiki, his eyes wide and curious yet very serious. Hibiki was taken aback by how intimidating the cat looked in that moment; he'd, at least, never seen this side of the feline before.

"Lucy is a part of our team. She's our Nakama. If she's in trouble or danger, we're going to be there for her."

Hibiki's own smile faded and he returned, in a serious tone of his own, "You think I'm trouble for Lucy?"

For a long moment, Happy stared at Hibiki. Finally, he blinked, "No."

The moment gone, Happy jumped from atop the counter, waddling towards Natsu. Hibiki pandered a moment before scoffing and also standing.

"Good to know."

* * *

><p>Hibiki had made mention that he'd walk Lucy home. The hint fell on deaf ears, because behind them trailed Natsu, Gray and, for a time, Elfman (before he realized the time and made an excuse that Mira and Lisanna would be expecting him back by now). Gray and Natsu continued to mutter excuses as to why they just so happened to be heading I the same direction and Lucy and Hibiki.<p>

Happy flew overhead, distracted by seemingly everything from a fish jumping in the river to a flower pot outside someone's window.

"Tonight was interesting," Lucy finally announced, trying to hint at the awkwardness that was still trailing them.

"I thought it was fun!" Natsu laughed, oblivious.

"Idiot, if you hadn't have caused a scene…"

"Hey-!"

"Natsu. Gray."

"He started-"

"_Natsu_."

The group fell silent. Hibiki sighed, thankful for Lucy's intimidation, and reminding himself to thank Erza the next time he saw her for gifting this power and control onto Lucy.

"So, we should do it again! Next week-!"

"Natsu!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again, this chapter is acting as my parting gift while I go on a (hopefully) short hiatus as I move in and settle down and start school...So, again, I'm sorry...

Random Facts: THe reason Gajeel didn't accompany them on the date is because he thinks dates and courting and all that romantic crap is stupid, but he'll never admit that the other night while Levy was describing the date, he was super curious. He spent this entire chapte,r off screen, being moody and jealous because he couldn't swallow his pride enough to go with the others, hence why Elfman (Who has no shame) went in his palce as the third male.

Natsu is fun to write so long as I don't write him with any depth or NaLu hints haha which is a challenge! I mentioned last chapter that in this story, NaLu doesn't exist, it's a neutral, platonic relationship; but, as a NaLu shipper, it is hard to write Natsu off as a sideline character to the HibikixLucy romance (Not to say I'm not a huge HibikixLucy shipper too! I'm sorry, Lucy, I'm a multi-shipper when it comes to you~!)

Sorry if any or all seem OOC; hope you enjoyed this chapter and I *crosses fingers and wishes really, really hard* hope I'll post soon!


	76. Spirit World

GAAAH! School has started and I've been immediately swamped! Finding time to type right now isn't easy, but I realize I need to make more of an effort for you readers still following this story, and I apologize!

Also~ You cna reply to reviews?! Has this feature always been here?! I've never really known how to respond to reviews, this whole time, cause I thought (Maybe it was like this once upon a time, back when I started this story and has since changed..? Or I'm oblivious haha) that in responding to a review, I'd be posting as a seperate review and rather than responding directly to a review, and I didn't like sending PMs or calling out every person each chapter, but there's an option to reply to the review?! Guys, I think I'm gonig to start abusing this option haha because for so long I've been meaning to make known that I read and love each and every review I recieve of this story, because it's you readers taking time out to write and alert me and I can't thank you all enoguh for that! So hopefully expect me to both update this story often as well as start replying to reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"You've cleared your schedule, right?"<p>

"I'm yours for the whole weekend-"

"No engagements? Your team knows you'll be gone-"

"They weren't happy at the prospect of losing me, but they'll cope."

Lucy smirked, "and by them, you mean the ladies of your guild."

Hibiki smiles but says nothing. Yes, the Blue Pegasus female population were more openly grieving when Hibiki announced he'd be out-of-touch for the entire weekend, give or take a day. And, in truth, his teammates weren't happy that he was, surprise, abandoning them for a few days. Hibiki still kept the truth about just how angry and irritated his negligence was effecting the attitudes of his teammates from Lucy. She didn't need to feel bad for something that was in no part her fault.

"Now that you've sworn me from any and all connections for the weekend, will you tell me where we're going?"

Lucy smiled deviously, turning around to finally face Hibiki while lifting a key to her face.

"We're going to the Stellar Spirit world."

* * *

><p>Hibiki didn't get a word out before a puff of smoke announced the arrival of a spirit. Hibiki blinked through the fumes before coming face to face with a familiar pink-haired, dead-panned maid: Virgo.<p>

"This is your Prince, Mistress?"

"Guest, Virgo. He's my plus one," Lucy winked, already unbuttoning her outer blouse. Hibiki jumped, startled by the developments, only to again jump as Virgo handed him folded fabric.

"Your clothes, Mistress' plus one—You'll need to change to enter the spirit world."

"Don't look!" Lucy warned, already stripping with her back turned to Hibiki. If he even considered glancing a peek, Virgo had stepped into his view and glaringly cautioned him to turn away.

Hibiki did so, reluctantly stripping his own shirt and pants while calling over his shoulder, "What exactly is going on..?"

"I told you…we're going to-" Lucy struggled, pulling her arms through a dress, "-the Spirit World. Time works differently there, though, so we can really only stay an hour in their time."

Hibiki frowned but said nothing, nodding slowly in agreement.

"You have to wear the spirit clothes though—are you putting them on?"

Hibiki threw up a hand, still stuck in the jacket sleeve of a bright blue blazer with stars sewn into the cuffs.

"I didn't think humans could go to the spirit world. I've never heard of one going, at least…"

Lucy poked her head from around Virgo, causing Hibiki to yet again jump, struggling to pull his shirt down to cover himself.

"Then you'll be the first," she joked.

Hibiki thought about it for a minute, before adding, "But…you've been there before-"

"Of course I have."

* * *

><p>Hibiki tugged at his jacket, the hem ending several inches too short from his waist. The pants themselves were uneven, with one pant leg ending at the calf while the other at the ankle. The fabric was thin and bright blue, with golden stars at the cuffs and spiraling up the longer of the pant legs. The belt was rather a sash of bright orange. The shoes were sandals that Hibiki never would have suspected were even for males (He'd at first mistaken them to be Lucy's).<p>

That said, if Hibiki looked ridiculous and gaudy, then Lucy looked like a goddess of the stars.

Lucy's dress matched Hibiki's in color, but where it was bold and cheap looking on him, it complimented Lucy's hair and eyes perfectly. Matching stitches of stars adorned her dress. The sleeves mimicked Hibiki's pants, with one covering her arm while the other barely draped over the shoulder. The dress itself was corseted at the top with orange stitches to complement Hibiki's belt, and her sandals were identical to Hibiki's, save the fact they looked good on her.

Fully dressed now, Hibiki continued to tug at the length, clearing his throat to alert Lucy that he was ready to get this show on the road.

"Alright, Virgo-lead us on our date," Lucy announced.

"Remember-stay weary of the time. We can only spend an hour…"

"You've said that…What's it like, the Spirit World?"

"You're about to see."

* * *

><p>Hibiki kept his eyes closed the entire time, as wind picked up around him. He felt the spiral of sand and dirt around him, and the whip of grass. He clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and braced himself.<p>

It all happened so briefly, Hibiki hardly remembers falling. He hits the ground, but it's softly and the moment he feels the clutch of dirt once more beneath him, he relaxes.

"So, what is it like," Lucy asks from behind him. He can hear the smirk in her condescending question and ignores her.

Instead, he opens his eyes.

The first thing he notices are moons; except they're not moons.

They're like mini planets, hovering what seems just meters away, all connecting to one another through bridges or floating separately. Most have some castle built atop them, and each is as unique as its neighbor. Hibiki only imagines these are the homes to the Stellar Spirits themselves.

The particular 'planet' that he and Lucy have landed on is a stellar piece of architectural design. The water is clear and alluring, as crystals gut from it in abstract formations. A stone walkway provides the floor beneath them and paths towards an archway with an iron star atop it.

Hibiki means to remark with something witty, but his words get caught in his throat so he instead settles with not looking at Lucy to acknowledge her victory grin.

"When you're done gawking at the front lawn, care to go further?"

* * *

><p>Hibiki walked as slow as possible, trailing behind Lucy and Virgo who seemed to stomp ahead. Hibiki was taking in every detail of the Spirit Realm, from what colors the crystals reflected to what detail he could make out of distant orbital planets.<p>

Lucy chatted away with Virgo, speaking casually of how spirits were doing and what had changed. Hibiki didn't mind being ignored at the moment; he'd have little to contribute to the conversation, being so distracted by the surroundings.

So distracted, in fact, he hardly noticed how much he seemed to fall behind the duo.

The sound of Lucy's steps faded, and by the time Hibiki thought to look in front of him, Lucy and Virgo seemed to disappear.

"Lucy, this place…How does-? Lucy? Lu-"

Frantically spinning in search of Lucy, Hibiki suddenly felt a tug as his pant leg.

Glancing down, he was met with a familiar face.

"Plue!"

"Puun~!"

"You wouldn't happen to know where I'm supposed to be heading?"

"Puun…"

Hibiki scrunched his face, squatting to pet Plue.

"I didn't think so. They'll eventually notice I'm missing and back track, right? At least I'm with a familiar fa-"

"Puun!"

Hibiki jumped, losing his balance and falling backwards at the sound of Plue from behind him. Sure enough, two identical Plues stood side by side, staring blankly at Hibiki.

"Wh…Plue, there's two of you?"

"P-P-Puun!"

"Three?!"

From all around Hibiki, emerging from behind pillars and crystals and seemingly nowhere came an array of Plues. Some looked identical, while others…stood out.

A blue plue nibbled at Hibiki's sandals, while a spotted green Plue seemed to bark more than 'Puun' in Hibiki's ear. A particularly disturbing-faced Plue had a habit of licking Hibiki's exposed elbow.

Hibiki quickly became overwhelmed by the Plues, unable to even stand as several climbed onto his chest.

A sea of Plues drowned over Hibiki.

"Lu-Lucy! Lucy, a-are you there? Lucy, help-!"

"Hibiki? What're you doing back here? Oh, Plue! You found Hibiki for us!"

Lucy scooped up, picking one Plue out of an army of them, cuddling the spirit against her chest before reaching another hand down to pull Hibiki forth.

"How do you know that's your Plue?" Hibiki asked between catching his breath as several Plues scattered.

Lucy laughed, perplexed, "You can't tell? Hibiki, you're going to hurt Plue's feelings!"

"My apologies mistress; I hadn't noticed we'd lost your companion along the way. If you see fit, you may punish me."

"Virgo…"

* * *

><p>Hibiki gawked, after having been saved by Lucy and venturing further down the stone path, at the banquet before him. A large table was set, cramped with chairs of different sizes and designs, yet two at the center stood majestically out from the others.<p>

Hibiki was ushered into one such seat by Virgo, while Lucy seated beside him.

He recognized a handful of the spirits gathered about them as those of Lucy's; Aquarius swooning on the shoulder of Scorpio: Virgo and Aries chatting nearby with Sagittarius offering his own commentary to the private conversation (Their occasional glances Hibiki's way made him assume he, or rather he and Lucy, were the subject of their quiet discussion): Gemi and Mini giggling beside Taurus and Lyra.

Then there were spirits Hibiki didn't recognize; spirits with wide eyes, and fusion bodies of half human-half creature. Some spirits were living objects, while others looked perfectly normal. Hibiki couldn't quite place which constellation each spirit resembled as more poured onto the patio, drawn by the festivities.

Every spirit and star seemed to be accounted for…save one.

Loke.

"Lucy! I'm glad to see you again, on my turf!"

There he was.

Hibiki forced a grin and faced the approaching lion, who had purposely ignored Hibiki's presence. The ginger had lowered himself by Lucy's side, taking her hand in his to plant a chaste kiss in greeting.

"You outshine us all," Loke winked.

"Loke, I thought you were going to quit all this flattering…"

Loke stood up straight, nodding, "I tease! Nothing pleases me more than seeing you again, Lucy…that and the cringing face of your companion."

Hibiki grimaced, "Loke."

"Laytis."

* * *

><p>Lyra insisted on playing for everyone and, the moment her harp began, hardly anyone was left sitting. Hibiki himself had been dragged onto his feet by a cow spirit who was a dead-ringer for the twin sister of Taurus, violently swung about so he could barely make out the image of Lucy waltzing with Loke clear across the setting. Of course, he thought.<p>

Prying himself away, he barely made it to Lucy in time to watch Sagittarius step in, asking for a dance, to which Lucy compelled.

Hibiki glanced back to see the cow spirit making a beeline for him, and quickly ducked behind an unsuspecting Cancer, crawling on his hands and knees to escape the dance floor.

Feeling the need to avoid dancing (the cow spirit), Hibiki let his feet drift him away from the music and the crowd towards a path that lead to an open awning; As he got closer, he recognized the walls as bookshelves.

"A library? Here of all places…" He mused, reaching the shelves and pondering at the titles of lore. Curious, he picked the first book he found, flipping through the pages. The runes were ancient; nothing he recognized.

He squatted where he stood, setting the book before him, open to the page he'd turned to, and set about searching Archive for anything on the rune patterns he could find.

He spent quite some time, combing through every data and image, but coming no closer to identifying any origin or culture to claim the script.

"Do you not enjoy dances?"

Hibiki leapt to his feet at the booming voice from behind him. He whipped around to see the looming figure of an old man, with a mustache and hollow eyes glaring down upon him.

Well, he certainly wasn't one of Lucy's spirits.

"N-no, I…It was a bit crowded, I-I thought I'd get some air and…I didn't mean to…" He glances between the book and the spirit, before realizing he's left the book on the floor. He fumbles, grabbing the book and closing it and trying to find where exactly he'd pulled it from the shelf, nearly dropping the book and cursing as he did such.

Suddenly, he heard a rumble of low laughter.

"You're a friend of Lucy's, aren't you?"

"Y-yes," Hibiki admitted, still clutching the book.

"But you did not come before..?"

Of course Lucy had been here before, but she'd been accompanied by someone? Hibiki only assumed it was her team; members of her guild.

"I-I'm not with Fairy Tail. But I-I am a friend of Lucy's!" He repeated quickly, afraid this spirit would mistake him to have snuck in, despite having just answered that he was a friend of Lucy's.

"Any friend of Lucy's is a friend of the Spirit Realm!"

Did this spirit speak for all the spirits?

"Jii-sama!" Lucy suddenly perked from down the path, running to catch up to the two of them. "Hibiki, you've met the Stellar Spirit King?!"

"King?!"

The old spirit smiled.

* * *

><p>The walk back to the dancing had been uncomfortable for Hibiki, trudging behind <em>the <em>Stellar Spirit King, who chatted eagerly away with Lucy. He wondered how much of their one hour had passed before Lucy looked back at him, frowning.

"You owe me a dance! Set the book down and let's enjoy ourselves here!"

The book!

Hibiki jumped, nearly dropping the book he'd forgotten he was carrying.

"I-I-I'll return it! I didn't mean-!"

But the Stellar Spirit King was laughing, "Take it! As a gift!"

Hibiki gawked, "But…I can't read it."

The king thought a moment, before shrugging and clasping Hibiki on the shoulder.

This push propelled him nearly into Lucy, who caught him and set his balance right. She took the book from him, setting it beside them on the corner of the feast table, and tugged at his collar towards the dance floor where Lyra continued to lighten the atmosphere, though now joined by spirits with instruments Hibiki could hardly identify, let alone pick out which sound came from where.

"You've been uncharacteristically unsmooth the entire time we've been here," Lucy added, placing one hand on Hibiki's shoulder and the other in his hand.

Hibiki smiled, letting his shoulders sink as his body relaxed.

"I'm a fish out of water here," he mused, glancing at Aquarius to make sure she was out of range to hear his comment.

Lucy giggled, shaking her head.

"Are you so out of your league?" She mocked.

This, he wouldn't allow. Lucy was enjoying this—loving—how awkward he'd been. Without any warning, Hibiki gripped Lucy's hip and dipped her, causing her to gasp barely audibly in the spontaneity of the move.

"Am I?" He questioned, pretending to be unsure himself, though his sly grin gave away his confidence.

Rather than answer him, Lucy glanced behind him.

"Hibiki, how long has it been?"

Hibiki glanced nonchalantly back as well, catching sight of Horologium.

"I'd say…hour, hour and a half…no, two hours. Two hours and half. Wh-?"

Hibiki hadn't finished his sentence before Lucy had gripped his shoulder and bolted, pulling him along with her.

"Virgo!"

* * *

><p>Hibiki hit the ground, chest first, hard. He winced, lifting himself up. Lucy and Virgo stood before him, exchanging a quick farewell before Virgo turned to Hibiki, offering him something.<p>

"The Spirit King made sure you didn't forget this."

The book!

"Ah, thank you, Virgo…"

Hibiki sat up, taking the book form Virgo and skimming it again. He smiled regrettably, noting how, while beautifu thel calligraphy was, the runes were still nonetheless unreadable to him—

Except, before his eyes they seemed to melt away. The ink glowed briefly, shimmering and blinking as it rearranged itself on the page into the common language.

By the time Hibiki looked back up to thank Virgo, she was gone.

"We better send a letter to your guild quickly!"

Hibiki tucked the book under his arm, standing, "Why the rush? This was probably the shortest date we've been on-"

"Actually…this date lasted an entire week…give a day or so…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts about this chapter: I was super excited to write it because by now maybe you know that I love any date that can heavily be influenced by something canon and unique to the Fairy Tail world, and the Spirit World is like that. However, I'm not as happy with this chapter because A) Hibiki seems really OOC, for which I'm gonna say he's jsut so out of palce and amazed in the spirit world that he stutters and is bewildered and too distracted to hit on all the female spirits, and B) I focused too much on said OOC Hibiki rather than really explore the Spirit World.

Then again, though, the chapter in the manga was just that-one chapter, and while it revealed a lot about the spirit world, it didn't reveal enoguh that I felt so comfortable expanding upon; hence why it was a very limited chapter as far as where they went and what they did within the spirit world :p and technically they only were suppsoed to spend an hour, two hours, there anyway. It's not like they're going to take in everything the Spirit World has to offer :p

The book will come into play...eventually. I can't say exactly when because...I haven't decided :p it might even be the next chapter! This chapter lacked some good chemistry between Lucy and Hibiki but I promise the next chapter makes up for it! I'm making sure of that!

Again, thank you to everyone who continues to read this story even after these on-off-again hiatus' as well as reviews, to which I'm now going to try to start responding to! Thank you!


	77. Heaven

Updating again! I couldn't stand to hold this chapter in any longer! This chapter answers that predicament, you know when your significant other asks "Where do you want to go?" And you say "I don't know." Haha jk, but that happens in this chapter haha! I'll quit speaking and let you get to the chapter right away now!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"You look smug," she smirks, pushing the door open for him to enter but turning away before she can see him do so. She lets him chase her.<p>

"I guess you have somewhere perfect planned for today, then?"

She shrugs, still grinning, "Not really, actually."

She plops down on the couch, setting aside the book to make room for him to join her. It's one of her favorites; she's reread it a hundred times, she thinks. She remembers her mother reading it, when she was younger, and while she'd been too young at the time and her mother never read the book out loud to Lucy, she still imagines reading the book in her mother's voice.

Hibiki falls beside her.

"Really?" She asks, bewildered.

He nods, "I've absolutely no idea where we're going. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't-"

"C'mon! Anywhere!" He interrupts her, jolting alive with energy. He must have had a good day, she thinks, because she can't help but smile at him. He's full of energy.

"There's a restaurant-"

"I say anywhere and you choose a restaurant? C'mon, Lucy…where's your creativity! Your sense of adventure!"

She laughs, "Well where do you want to go-?"

"No. No, I'm asking you. You can go anywhere in the world, right now, I'll take you—so, where do we go."

She squirms a little, thinking, before her eyes fall onto the book. She lifts the cover and smiles mischievously to Hibiki.

"Heaven," she answers.

He frowns slightly, "Alright…I'll see what I can do-"

"-In this book," she adds, "The protagonist…he asks the love of his life, 'If you could go anywhere, where would it be?' and she says, 'Heaven'."

"And do they?"

"Go to Heaven?"

"Yes."

"No," she muses, "He takes her to a Cliffside, overlooking the ocean, and they lay in the grass and stare at each other until sunrise."

Hibiki considers it, "You can stare at me wherever you like, but if it's a Cliffside overlooking the ocean, I think I can manage that-"

She laughs him off, setting the book down, "I only said that because you reminded me of the story. We don't need to go to the ocean, we could just-"

"No, tell me, what else about this story."

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Maybe I'd like to read it myself."

"It's a romance novel."

"Am I not allowed to read it then?"

She glances away from him, giving in, "It's about a boy who meets this girl, and at first they irritate each other. But, then, they slowly realize she's actually a spirit; she's suspended between life and death. They don't know if she'll wake up and return to the living, or even when, even after they try searching for some kind of magic that will replace her spirit in her body. So, finally, he asks her if she could go anywhere, where would she like to go. She says Heaven, because she isn't sure there is one, after death, so he takes her to the cliff and they stay until sunrise," she repeats. "And in the morning, she begins to fade, and she knows her time has come."

Hibiki waits, but Lucy doesn't continue.

"Well, what happens?"

"You have to read the book!"

Hibiki throws his head back against the couch while Lucy laughs on, content with her cruelty.

Suddenly, he jumps to his feet and offers a hand to Lucy.

"Where are we going?"

"Heaven."

* * *

><p>The weather is chilly outside, but not unbearable. It's almost but not quite yet winter. Hibiki finds them a two person carriage, paying twelve jewels for the driver to trot them to the edge of the town. He's a kind old man who obliges; he even calls Lucy "pretty" and tells them his horse's name is also, happenstance, Lucy.<p>

The horse looks nothing like a horse and shakes it's head so fast it makes Lucy and Hibiki feel dizzy, but they laugh it off and Hibiki even remarks, "The prettiest ones always are" in reference to being named Lucy.

Lucy doesn't know if that's a compliment or joke at her expense, compared to…the other Lucy.

Hibiki hands Lucy her novel, to which she was even unaware he'd swiped from her apartment.

"Read me a passage from it."

"Why not just start at the beginning?"

"That's all just exposition. I want to hear something—anything—from the middle. The tense parts. The…will-they, won't-they moments."

Lucy smirks, flipping randomly.

"Hmm…_'And in that moment, their hands brushed. He felt the cold of her being passing through his, like walking through shade on a warm day, yet to the touch felt a warmth fill his hand. While he twitched his fingers, willing them to stretch to grace hers for a moment more, she unconsciously pulled away, having not even noticed the momentary connection. Rejected, he swallowed down his disappointment and kept his steps in tune with her, hoping to match his pace with hers so that the swing of their arms might collide once again.'_"

Hibiki slouched, lying comfortably in the carriage. Lucy sat straight up with perfect posture, her left hand holding the book expertly while she read through the lines, leaving her right hand freely beside her.

What light broke through the carriage sides seemed to frame Lucy, as the dying light of dusk lit her hair and made it almost glow gold.

She looked beautiful, Hibiki thought, relaxing his hands so that one fell so dangerously close to Lucy's.

Recognizing the irony of the passage, he inched his fingers ever so forward until they just barely felt Lucy's.

She continued to read, but failed at hiding her smile, noting Hibiki's play with the words.

"_'So it came they reached their destination. He skipped over boulders, jumping and leading her along the rocks, until her reached the bank of the river. He pushed past brush and held back branches for her, though they both knew very well she'd walk right through them anyway, and he offered his hand as they trekked uphill, though she declined it all the same. When the cliff was in sight, he raced her to the edge, letting her win, before plopping down in the grass. She took her seat beside him, unfeeling of the thistles beneath them. He ignored the stickers and needles that pricked through his trousers. This was the best view and he'd sit in fire if it meant she got to see this.'_"

Hibiki's eyes had fallen from Lucy's framed face and her lips as she read, to her hand. With his pointer finger, he made small movements; quick strokes of his finger against Lucy's. She didn't react, so he grew brave and let his other fingers join, before finally cupping her hand and wrist.

Lucy gave a light squeeze back, but otherwise said nothing against his holding of her hand.

She feels like her mother, reading to the child she was.

"' _"This is the most beautiful sight I'll ever see," she claimed morbidly, with a tear to her eyes. "Don't say that!" He urged, "There'll be others. Every night, we'll go—we'll look for a new Heaven, every night and every day!" "Even if we could," "-Will," he corrected. "Even if we do, nothing will ever top this moment!" She exclaimed. After a moment, he agreed. He watched her the entire night. He watched her as she spoke, as she breathed, as she smiled and even in the moments when she was overcome with fear and forgot to breathe, if just for a moment, before she glanced reassuringly at him and smiled.'_"

* * *

><p>The carriage ride didn't last long, though Hibiki had gotten so comfortable within the carriage that he felt mildly irritated at having to nearly immediately leave it. He tugged Lucy along, never having let go of her hand even as they departed from the carriage, tugging past the grass and brush as they trekked towards the bay.<p>

Then, suddenly, under a tree atop a mound, Hibiki stopped them.

"We're here."

"Heaven?" Lucy joked.

"Close enough," Hibiki winked.

He plopped down and waited for Lucy to join him. The sun barely peaked over the horizon; in a few minutes, the sky would be dark purple and the lights from the city were faint.

"You don't recognize it?" Hibiki asked.

Puzzled, Lucy looked about them, trying to recall the scene.

"I don't…"

"From that night, when Fairy Tail put on those fireworks-"

"This is where we sat?!" Lucy suddenly jumped up, looking about her, trying to picture the light show in the still night.

Hibiki nodded.

Lucy settled back down, laying near Hibiki with her hands at her side.

"I remember more light," Lucy joked.

Suddenly, before them, a screen appeared; like a hologram, pixelated images of bright blocks of color moved upwards, only to explode into several pixels in mock-firework formation. Lucy laughed to herself at the magical animations conjured by Hibiki and Archive.

Hibiki smiled, turning his head to watch how the light hit Lucy's wide eyes, much as he'd done that night months ago in this very spot.

* * *

><p>"Read some more from that book, will you?" Hibiki asked when he began to notice how both his and Lucy's eyelids drooped dangerously. As fascinated as Lucy was with the impromptu light show, she was drifting drowsily and he meant to keep her up until sunrise.<p>

"It's too dark," she pouted. The book lay discarded by her side.

Hibiki took Lucy's hand in his, with less hesitation than before, and closed his eyes.

A moment later, Lucy felt the words and pages of the book flood into her mind.

"I hope you don't mind…I downloaded the text to you."

Lucy smirked, passing through the words in her mind so quickly; it was a wonder how Hibiki's magic worked.

"You should have downloaded it for yourself; I've read this novel so many times, it's practically memorized anyway."

"I like hearing you read it, though," Hibiki whispered.

Lucy didn't say anything back. She closed her eyes, calling forth a particular page, from where they'd left off, and spoke out loud,

"_'When the rays of morning finally peaked over the two of them, his eyes remained unmoving in hers. She stared at him, her own eyes wide with fear and hope, with love and despair. He tried to smile at her, reassuringly, but could not smile in that moment. And when the sun was high and red in the sky, she blinked and the moment ended. The moment that lasted the entirety of the night was done. "We should be going." "Where to?" He asked. She shook her head "No, nowhere else. I told you—no sight will beat tonight's. We should go home, now." "Aren't we?" "Where?" "Home." She laughed bitterly, "Your home, I mean. I have no home. My home is the nothingness that waits once this charade is over. My home is Heaven, should such a place exist and should I be welcomed." "Then we are home. Your home. For this is Heaven." She smiled, with tears in her eyes, at his words but all the same shook her head. "Let us not spoil this moment. Let it end perfectly." He nodded. "Alright."'_"

Hibiki closed his eyes, but remained awake. He remained engaged in Lucy's voice, reading out loud this story she loved enough to revisit and reread countlessly. Hibiki imagined the bay in front of them was the sea, and that the sun had risen when in reality it had yet to do so.

* * *

><p>Just as he emerged himself, almost believing to be the character from the story, Lucy stopped.<p>

Hibiki threw his eyes wide open, only to find Lucy having turned on her side, staring directly at him.

"I thought you were asleep," she breathed.

"Are you tired?" He asked, meaning of telling the story out loud.

Lucy shook her head, but she didn't continue telling the story either

He's close enough he can taste her breadth; he sees the wisps of it, the air around them is so cold. Her cheeks are pale and he moves to cup them with his hands. She's shivering, but the moment he touches her, she freezes still. With his hands on either side of her face, she's forced to look directly at him.

Her eyes are wide and brown and hesitant.

He watches his own breadth come out in a stream, hitting her nose, but she doesn't flinch. He parts his lips further, just barely, and she mimics him.

Under his hands, he feels her shift her body, inching forward slightly. He stretches his back so he's closer now, and for a moment his lips touch her nose. He's so close. The moment his eyes glance at her lips, just a moment, and he's asking her.

She continues to stare at him and he realizes she's not going to back away this time.

He leans in, hesitating for a final moment. It's not too late, his eyes warn. Because he's tasted her once before and the rush of adrenaline and pure wanting of her won't be stopped this second time.

"Let's not spoil the moment," she suddenly blurts, though it's little more than a whisper and she retracts her head, just barely. Hibiki nods, recognizing the quote, but he keeps his hands remaining on either side of her face.

She continues to stare at his mouth, and hesitantly she leans forward.

"Let it…perfect," he mutters, trying to complete the quote before crashing his own lips against hers.

And now they're kissing and suddenly he's rolled over her, propping himself above her with one hand while the other reaches behind her neck. She arches upwards and he supports her head with his neck, and now this kiss is happening so fast he feels like it's a race; a race to see who can be more intimate, more passionate. He deepens the kiss and for a moment has the upper hand, until Lucy brings her hands to his shoulders and neck and suddenly he's sure she's got control of the situation completely.

* * *

><p>He kicks his foot out and accidentally hits the book, and the rustle of the pages snaps his eyes open.<p>

"You alright?"

Lucy asks from beside him. He'd slipped into sleep, and she hadn't even noticed. Hibiki's throat is dry and he clears it before nodding, sitting up and positioning himself to stare at Lucy, intently as though he's never lost focus once in the story.

Lucy smiles, while Hibiki also quickly fumbles with the book he'd kicked, setting it neatly aside.

Hibiki rubs the back of his neck, glancing at the sky.

It's nowhere near dawn.

Lucy finally asks, "Do you want me to continue?"

Hibiki swallows down his sigh.

"I really do," he answers.

He settles back in the grass and Lucy curls up beside him. She continues reading out loud the story, and this time Hibiki keeps his eyes open wide and on the sky.

* * *

><p>Lucy's voice eventually trickles faintly into a whisper until she finally dozes off. Hibiki stays awake not much longer than her.<p>

When they both come to it, they've missed the sunrise.

* * *

><p>When Hibiki reaches his own home, he tries to think of the story, the novel, only and not the bittersweet dream he'd experienced that had felt all too real, and as such all the more disappointing.<p>

He still feels a sting on his lips from the dream where Lucy kissed him, but he can't taste her and he mentally scolds himself for imagining such a thing. Then he laughs at himself; how pathetic he is, he thinks miserably.

The thought of the novel draws Hibiki's attention to an object sitting on his counter, untouched and unopened from the last time he'd held it.

The book he'd been gifted from the Stellar Spirit King.

Hibiki takes up the book and sits down, reading through the common-script translated novel.

Only a chapter in and Hibiki shakes his head at the irony.

It's a romance novel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts about this chapter; The whole premise of this date was me trying to write a much fluffier chapter since the last chapters weren't very fluffy? I had recently rewatched "Just Like Heaven"-the chick flick with Mark Ruffalo and Reese Witherspoon? If you haven't seen it, slight spoiler warning, but I was influenced by the scene where he asks her where does she want to go and they end up just staying up all ngiht staring at eachother on her bed, if you've seen the movie and remember that part. I also was inspired by another Mark Ruffalo ovie, "My Life Without Me"-I suggest both cause I love chick flicks and movies that make my heart melt though I warn the second one is a thousand times sadder than the first!

The novel Lucy reads is completely made up; hence why it doesn't sound very good sorry! I wanted really hard to somehow tie in Zakua Melon, like a name drop just as a little easter egg of Fairy Tail canon, but couldn't tie his name to my awful fictionalized book; maybe pretend that Mr. Melon wrote a review that's on the back cover of this romance novel that Lucy's mom might've read to her some nights XD

Hey, they kissed~! But then again not really :p I'm a tease! I'm sorry, I'll work on that! ;) The Spirit Book that Hibiki got and, as of the end of this chapter is reading, will come bakc into play in a later chapter; so it's not over yet, and maybe by then I'll fabricate a better love novel :p

On an unrelated note, though can be interpreted as a spoiler for the next chapter *maybe?* Guys. I am a Laxana shipper. And I've been one for awhile (I don't even remember when I started shippnig it; I never shipped MiraxLaxus, but I've always shipped CanaxLaxus for some reason) but veyr recently, as in yesterday, I just was hit with Laxana feels and I cannot be satisfied! THere needs to be more fics, fanart~! Haha I'm unsatiable in my thirst for Laxana! I'm not gonna lie, there may come a time where I break down and write a Laxana fic; that's how desperate I am right now for that ship.

Anyway, again, thank you to those who read and review this story! I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter-I tried to make it fluffier for you all and I'm sorry about my false novel passages, you can always skip over those except I'm warning you a little late now so hopefully you just had the sense to before~! Thank you again though!


	78. Warnings

I honestly meant to update sooner; I've been excited to type and update, which has been good!...Until this weekend, when things have just caught up to me and I'm forced to take things day by day because I'm not in a great place right now...

So, I'm trying to throw this update out because the next update will probably come at the earliest after this weekend when things have calmed down!

I hope you enjoy this chapter~

Wah~! This chapter is how long?!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"Mira, have you seen Lucy?"<p>

Mira's head appeared from behind the bar, glancing at Hibiki warmly in greeting.

"Hibiki! It's nice to see you around here. Been awhile, eh?"

Not really, Hibiki thinks, but smiles nonetheless.

"Lucy told me to just meet her here today-"

"You two are still doing all those dates? How many do you have left?"

Hibiki feels his chest tighten ever so slightly, quickly pushing aside the wrenching feeling, "Nearly twenty."

Mira brought a hand to her cheek, her brows furrowing, "Oh my. That's not very many. You better make a move soon or all you'll have is these hundred dates!"

Before Hibiki can ask Mira any kind of a follow up, he hears a voice boom from the second floor.

"Oi, where are you going all the time anyway?"

"A-a _date_, what does it matter to you?"

"Nothing, really. Just when you leave every weekend, Natsu has no one else to bother so he keeps challenging me…you're not going on a date with him, are you?"

Lucy appeared at the top of the steps, her head still turned back, speaking to someone else.

"No! He can't be my problem all the time. And if I was, then he wouldn't be bothering you all weekend long, would he?" she muttered, turning to see Hibiki and wave.

Hibiki was mid-motioning to wave back before a rather tall, broad figure appeared from behind Lucy. The blonde summoner was dwarfed by the towering figure behind her, with a framed coat draped over his shoulders that only expanded his appearance.

"He's not from Fairy Tail."

"Laxus…"

Hibiki felt courage drain from him. They'd all seen Laxus during the tournament. How he'd defeated an entire guild single handedly: his beat down of Jura, one of the ten greatest wizards and the fifth at that, being near legendary. Then again, Hibiki expected nothing less from any member of Fairy Tail; in particular, the grandson of the master himself.

"Oi, I remember you now—you're of Blue Pegasus, aren't you?"

Hibiki quickly found his voice, "That's right. Hibiki Laytis."

Laxus seemed to size him up, grunting in greeting a quick "huh."

"Laxus, don't be so mean looking!" Mira warned.

"Threatened because he's prettier than you?" Slurred a new voice from the end of the bar.

"You haven't drunk yourself under a table somewhere yet, Cana?" Laxus snapped back, though Hibiki hardly heard any annoyance in his voice. "What would Gildarts say if he saw you now?"

Cana scoffed, chugging another gulp of her mug.

"Laxus- Hibiki and Lucy are headed out on a date. Why don't you go with them?"

Lucy gawked, "Wh-why would he want to do such a thing, Mira?! Laxus has better things to do with his time than-"

"I've gotta agree with Blondie, Mira."

"Blondie? Haven't been called that by you in forever…"

"Why not? Cana's been on several of your dates before!" Mira countered.

"…Alright."

"What? You're convinced that easily? It's not a challenge!"

Hibiki, meanwhile, grimaced, glancing back at the all too smug Cana.

What was the deal with Fairy Tail? Had any of them ever been on a date before?

"Have fun, you three!"

"Don't encourage this, Cana!"

* * *

><p>Lucy was fuming, biting her tongue with her arms crossed. Hibiki nervously watched the ground, his own energy drained.<p>

Laxus sat obliviously between the two on the bench.

"Is this all you two do? Sit on benches in silence?"

"You're the one who wanted to sit here…"

"I was giving _them_ time to catch up."

"Them..? Who..?"

"LAXUS!"

Lucy winced as three figures came running into view.

"You invited the Raijinshuu?!"

"No."

"Then how'd you know they were coming?"

"They always follow me."

Hibiki blinked between the latest tag-alongs on their date tonight. To the right stood the masked Bixlow, grinning goofily under his helmet, framed by the hovering circle of wooden dolls; his "babies".

To the left stood Evergreen, who was breathing heavily from running but still trying to retain an effortless beauty, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Her dress was a modest one, from what else he'd ever seen her in.

In the center stood Fried.

"Laxus! We came as soon as we heard!"

"I'm not in any danger, Fried," Laxus murmured.

"I-I wasn't suggesting that you were, Laxus!" Fried exclaimed, suddenly feeling foolish for implying Laxus needed their help or even protection.

"Whatever. It's fine I guess if you want to tag along," Laxus added nonchalantly, standing to lead the date onwards.

"This isn't your date to-! Laxus!"

* * *

><p>Hibiki hadn't said a word yet. He kept his eyes fixated on Laxus. The man was powerful and intimidating, but not so much that he was unapproachable. Fried clung to his side and every word, with Bixlow and Evergreen close behind. Lucy bantered with him briefly, and while she seemed upset at the turn of events for the date, she never felt truly insulted.<p>

They'd been walking through the streets along a route led by Laxus. Lucy would occasionally try to point things, locations and statues, out to Hibiki, only for Laxus to throw in some comment or other. Lucy, being newer to the city than Laxus who had grown up here, would comment on how pretty something was or her earliest memory of a place. Laxus normally would shoot down her remarks with things along the lines, "That old thing? It's been here for forever; no one in the town even likes it," or, "The old man used to climb that thing naked and drunk, before his back went out. Idiot..."

Fried always threw in his comments, either in how right Laxus was or how brilliant Laxus was; nothing ever too relevant.

Evergreen fawned over Laxus occasionally, while Bixlow appeared the most independent, or distracted depending on how you looked at things. His babies echoed anything he said, though, so what few comments he did make always were repeated enough times to make up for his lack of contribution to the conversations thus far.

Hibiki noticed, though, how frequently Laxus mentioned his grandfather, the master of Fairy Tail. Never his father, though. Hibiki didn't have the heart to ask; wasn't his place, he thought.

"You're the quiet type, aren't you? You're the opposite of Natsu; I can see why Lucy is dating you, then."

"Laxus, w-we're not-"

"-going on dates, whatever you want to call it." Laxus waved aside, ignoring Lucy's protests.

"I guess that's a compliment, though I'm sorry I haven't made more of a contribution in the conversation. I'm too distracted by the beauty of our female companions this night, I suppose," Hibiki winked towards Evergreen.

Lucy rolled her eyes, while Evergreen scowled.

"He's kind of girly. A flatterer-type, if you're in to that, Lucy," she added nonchalantly, turning away.

"Don't feel offended. Ever's just got a thing for the real manly-man type, ya know?"

"Sh-shut up, Bixlow!"

Hibiki smiled, but caught himself when he saw the look Laxus was giving him.

"You're not one of those host-types, are you? Lucy, I think I preferred you with Natsu."

"Can you stop mentioning me and Natsu?!"

"Laxus ships Natsu and Lucy…"

"What does that even mean, Bixlow?!"

"I agree with Laxus!"

"That's the understatement of the year, Fried."

* * *

><p>As the arguing died down, Hibiki was suddenly approached by Bixlow.<p>

"What kind of magic are you, anyway?"

"A-archive," Hibiki answered.

"Never heard of it."

"It's relatively…well, it was relatively new." He corrected himself. It wasn't any older than two decades, but considering everyone in the party present had missed the past seven years, things and magics were considerably more developed than they'd once been. Archive was still mostly unknown, with the potential to grow as a magic. "You're magic is..?"

"Sith."

"Ah, so like doll magic? Like what Sherry uses?"

"Eh? Who's Sherry?"

"Ah, never mind…"

Bixlow inhaled deeply, exhaling through his nose.

"Is this what all your dates are like? Walking through the town"

"Only this one, because none of you can make up your mind on where you want to go," Lucy added, frustrated. "We don't even have to be walking, except Laxus here can't stand any form of transportation," she muttered for good measure. Hibiki looked back, smiling assumingly at her that this was fine, to which she tried to smile gratefully back at.

"I think this is fine. Some nights you should appreciate the outside, and the town which shelters you."

"S-spoken wisely, Laxus!"

"Ah, you're all no fun!" Bixlow whined.

"Why don't you entertain yourself then, Bixlow?" Laxus suggested.

Bixlow grunted, "Maybe I will." He glanced around briefly before settling on a target.

Grinning to himself, Bixlow suddenly sprinted off towards a tree. Stopping just under the branches, and before Hibiki or any of the others could ask what he was up to, he through back the eyewear to his helmet and looked up into the tree.

Hibiki had a poor view of it, but suddenly a squirrel leapt from the tree onto Bixlow's shoulders.

Interestingly enough, the squirrels eyes gleamed red.

"Are you going to be able to handle all that brain power, Bixlow? A squirrel seems a mighty step for you," Ever taunted.

"What will Elfman think when he hears that you went on a date with other men?" Bixlow countered.

The squirrel leapt from Bixlow's shoulders, sprinting to circle the group. Lucy giggled as it leapt from the shoulders of hers to Laxus, snuggling up by his ear briefly (Fried glared openly at the squirrel) before landing on Hibiki's head.

"Are you controlling it?" Hibiki asked, laughing as the squirrel's tail ticked his neck. "And it doesn't hurt the animal?"

Bixlow laughed, "The little buddy's fine."

Suddenly, the squirrel's eyes dulled and its control returned to it. It frantically leapt off Hibiki, sprinting back to the trees.

"Had your fun now, Bixlow?"

Bixlow mock-saluted Laxus, falling in step again with Freed, who still glanced suspiciously towards the tree after the squirrel.

"Shown off enough, more like it," Ever added, throwing loose hair over her shoulder.

"Well, we'd love to see what you can do, Ever, except I'm afraid none of us would really remember it. You know, what with being stone."

"Keep talking and I'll give you something to remember." Ever frowned. "Besides, my magic is more than petrification."

With a pretentious cough, Evergreen stopped walking, closing her eyes in concentration before suddenly throwing a sprinkle of glitter seemingly into the air.

The sparkles caught the dying light of the sunset, filing the air in a bedazzling show of shimmer.

"Are you going to clean all this confetti up afterwards?" Bixlow announced, unimpressed.

Just as he finished his quip, Hibiki suddenly felt weightless. He glanced down, only to find his feet hovering inches from the cobblestones.

Rather, they all were.

"The gift of flight; it's brief, but this is just a taste of my magic. Bixlow, I hardly needed any for you, though; all that hot air in your head keeps you afloat anyway."

"C'mon, Fried, show off with us!"

"I don't see any point in parading my magic around. Especially since Laxus doesn't feel the need-"

"Alright, I'll show off."

"L-Laxus? Seriously?!"

"Can't be uptight all the time."

Laxus, smiling ever so slightly, held up one hand, just as Ever's fairy dust wore off, and aimed at a street light. He glanced between the second one, and within just a moment sent a spark of electricity from his finger tip, which jumped from the first street light to the next eight, causing each one to go out briefly before flickering back on.

It was impressive and terrifying at the same time, and happened so quickly, Hibiki swore if he blinked he would have missed it.

"Amazing as always, Laxus!"

Hibiki felt someone tug at his arm, glancing over to find Lucy, exasperated, cling to him.

"Not exactly what we had in mind for tonight, huh?"

Hibiki smiled, "No, but not a waste in the slightest. It could've been worse," he joked.

"Cana could've tagged along. You think Fried and Laxus is a fun combination, you should see him with Cana."

* * *

><p>"Hang on a second…I know this route. It's the route of the parade, isn't it?"<p>

"Hm? Well what do you know, it is…did you do this on purpose, Laxus?"

Laxus blinked, suddenly aware, but remaining composed, shrugging it off, "Hadn't even realized."

"That's a coincidence," Bixlow muttered. Hibiki glanced between him and Lucy, confused, but neither said anything more of the matter. He assumed there was some meaning behind it, but didn't ask.

"Oi, Lucy, how's Loke and you?"

"Bixlow, we're not-"

"What is it you said before, Bixlow? You 'ship' Lucy and Loke?"

"Can everyone stop proclaiming who it is I'm in love with when I'm not-!"

"Defensive! It's alright, you know. It's weird, but hey, if you wanna be with one of your own spirits-"

"It's not like that-!"

"Hibiki. Why don't you come with me to get some drinks over there."

Hibiki felt his spine go straight before nodding slowly, "S-sure, Laxus…"

* * *

><p>The drink stand was around the corner, in which Laxus and Hibiki left the others (still arguing absentmindedly). No one was in line and the vendor was friendly. Hibiki didn't know what to fill the silence with, what to talk to Laxus about or comment on, so he kept quiet and thanked the vendor with two drinks in hand.<p>

Just as he turned to leave, he seemingly hit a wall.

Hibiki barely managed to save the drinks in hand, blinking at seemingly nothing before him. He cautiously struck his foot out—yep, a wall.

"Fried's barrier. I had him set it up a moment ago, when no one noticed. Impressed?"

Hibiki frowned, glancing between the invisible wall and Laxus, who smugly stood several feet from it.

"Well, you have me trapped. Is there something you want to do with me now..?" Hibiki asked, his eyes narrowing. He'd yet to meet anyone in Fairy Tail he didn't like, or rather had any hostile intent towards him. Then again, he'd heard the stories of Laxus turning on his own guild and the excommunication that followed. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions for Lucy's sake, because this was nonetheless a member of her guild and possibly even a friend, but this wasn't exactly a warm gesture…

"Relax. There's only one rule to this barrier; you answer three of my questions honestly and you're free to you. I'll make them quick before the others even notice we're gone."

"You already asked me if I thought this trick was impressive, so I guess it's only two questions, now?" Hibiki retorted, biting back any other remark currently on his mind. He'd play along…

"So you're smart." Laxus commented, as though impressed. Maybe he expected less, coming from a companion of Lucy's (Natsu comes to mind…) "I only needed two questions. The third is just to show how this works."

"So you go on a lot of dates with Lucy, huh?"

That's one.

"Well…yes, we've-"

"But you're not together?"

Hibiki slowly shook his head, "No, we're not…"

Laxus glanced at the corner, as though checking for sight of the others.

"When I met Lucy, she'd just joined the guild. Back then, I wasn't the greatest person. I was an ass," Laxus smirked, and Hibiki let his shoulders relax. "I was excommunicated from the guild. I did something terrible…I intentionally hurt members of this guild. I never blamed the master for banning me for it."

Hibiki almost asked why Laxus called him 'the master' and not simply his own grandfather, but bit back the question. It wasn't important enough to interrupt this, most likely, rare moment of openness from the stoic dragon slayer.

"I got my head cleared, did some re-evaluating. I don't just think about myself anymore. I care about this guild, and everyone in it. Even Lucy."

Laxus suddenly turned on Hibiki, his eyes alive and as paralyzing to Hibiki as if Evergreen had petrified him herself.

"If you hurt her, don't assume Natsu is the only one who you'll have to answer to."

Not that Hibiki ever thought it'd just be Natsu.

Though, he now could add Laxus to the ever growing list. For good measure, he'd throw in the Raijinshuu just behind Laxus; they'd follow Laxus no doubt.

Then, Laxus seemed to relax, leaning back on his heels and nodding towards the commotion of the others.

"That's three. You're free to go."

Just as Hibiki took a step forward, now able to pass freely, Laxus added, "Just don't forget my promise to you."

Hibiki wasn't likely to.

* * *

><p>The night was spent with Lucy defending herself from the constant teasing from Bixlow, when his attention wasn't instead on teasing Evergreen. Laxus spoke little else after that, and what little he did say, no matter what, was instantly agreed with by Fried. Bixlow put on a few light shows of his own, to which Evergreen would attempt to top, before Lucy pointed out they'd rounded back to the guild already.<p>

"Great, I could use a drink! Mira-!" Bixlow called, heading the group.

Hibiki had assumed the night would end there, but instead found himself sitting at a table, surrounded by the Raijinshuu. Laxus casually leaned in the corner, sipping on his own mug, while Lucy sat beside him, across the table form Hibiki.

Hibiki had been lost in thought, missing whatever comment Laxus had made, before Lucy outburst into some heated response, defending herself from the latest round of teases. Hibiki excused himself amidst the laughter, heading to the bar for the next round.

"Have fun?" Mira asked him as he approached.

"I now think I understand the Raijinshuu a bit more."

Mira smiled, "They're not a complicated bunch," she winked.

Cana scoffed from beside him, having apparently drunk all day.

"And Laxus? You get a good opinion of him?"

Hibiki smiled, wondering if he really did understand Laxus better after today.

Probably not.

"He give you a hard time?" Hibiki suddenly heard from beside him, glancing down to find the master perched on the stool beside him, staring in the direction of his grandson.

"N-no…"

"You don't have to lie to me. That punk can own up to his attitude; I won't make any excuses for him," Makarov muttered, finishing his pint in hand.

"Master, don't be so tough on him!" Mira giggled, "Master really does love him!"

"That punk? Pfft!" Makarov griped, though he glanced away briefly.

Just as Mira tended to Cana, Makarov muttered, "Well, she's right. He's a good kid. Nothing like his father…"

Again, Hibiki felt he was missing something, but didn't pry.

"There was a time once when I considered who would be my successor. I considered Mystogun, but then again no…"

Hibiki briefly recalled Mystogun from Lucy's retelling of her adventure in Edolas.

"Erza was too young…Gildartz, who I eventually chose, was never around. I thought things had changed, the last time he came by. Punk immediately resigned and named me his successor! I won't make that mistake again!" Makarov scoffed, bitter but light-hearted all the same.

"And then there was Laxus…at the time, I refused to even consider him, though he qualified as an S-Class. He was immature, selfish; he would've destroyed this guild to build up from it only the physically strong, in his opinion, and he tried to even. Almost got away with it, even. No doubt you heard; I banished him for it."

Makarov dropped his head, as though a heavy burden weighed him down; guilt, perhaps.

"But no, it was necessary. Now, though…" Makarov added, glancing back at his grandson.

"Now, sir..?"

Suddenly, Makarov turned to face Hibiki, "People change. Who they were once isn't who they are now. Laxus was banned from this guild, yet he still found a way back, a place in this guild again. Fairy Tail is always open to those who look to this guild as their family and would do anything for one another."

Makarov squinted briefly, before nodding and spinning in his stool to call affectionately after Mira, "Another one!"

"You've had enough, Master."

"Mira, you're no fun!"

"Hibiki, haven't you better take these rounds to the table before they get any rowdier?"

With the master's words heavy in Hibiki's mind, he quickly took his rounds and returned to rescue an exasperated Lucy from the verbal attacks and taunts of Bixlow.

* * *

><p>When he reached the table, Freed immediately stood, "Hibiki! I actually could use your help! Lucy, you better come, too."<p>

Lucy sobered up quickly, glancing between Freed and Hibiki before standing and following the green-haired mage. Hibiki set the mugs down and fell in pursuit as well.

The three of them went behind the bar, through a door Hibiki hadn't noticed before that lead into a basement of sorts; except, the basement served more as a library than anything else.

"I thought you two might be qualified for this. You see, I've been looking for something…" Freed trailed off, turning a corner behind a bookshelf. Lucy and Hibiki hesitantly followed, getting lost briefly before rounding to find Fried again.

"I'm sorry, what exactly is it you need my help..?"

"My apologies-"

Without warning, Fried whipped around, grabbing both Lucy and Hibiki by the wrist before seemingly pushing them forwards. Hibiki managed to twist himself around to catch Lucy, immediately glancing at the dead-panned Fried.

"Wh-what the hell is this?"

"For earlier," Fried murmured, before cracking a smile and winking at Hibiki, who was the only one to catch as much before Freed turned and ran from the library.

"H-hey, Fried, what was that about-!" Lucy demanded, lifting her head and beginning to stand—

-only to hit an invisible wall.

Another barrier.

Hibiki grit his teeth, cursing to himself all the Rainjinshuu's names until…

Runes appeared before them. The rule of the barrier.

To escape, they needed to kiss.

Lucy, instantly flabbergasted, gasped out loud as her cheeks went red.

"St-stupid Fried! I thought you at least would be above these kinds' pranks!"

Hibiki hid his smile in the palm of his hand.

Maybe Laxus and the Raijinshuu weren't so bad.

"Fried! Let us out of here!" Lucy called out.

"Lucy."

"Stupid Fried! Tricking us in here-"

Hibiki cut Lucy off, pulling her head towards him to crash his lips on hers. It was brief, chaste, but he kissed her and she held her breadth.

Hibiki pulled away, just barely. Lucy continued to stare widely at him, and he waited for her to say or do anything. He was still smiling.

Suddenly, she blinked and let her eyes fall, tilting her head in preparation, leaning closer. Hibiki did the same, though he kept his eyes open, watching her lips approach, her eyes close; hearing her breadth shudder in anticipation as she leaned in to continue the kiss…

"One kiss."

Lucy shot her eyes wide open.

"All it took was one kiss to break the barrier," Hibiki motioned, throwing his hand out in front of them and waving. "See?"

Lucy's face burned red as she pulled away quickly.

"O-of course! Right! Yeah!" She yelped, jumping to her feet and bounding away without so much as waiting on Hibiki.

He continued to sit, rooted for a moment longer.

That had been his chance. He could have deepened the kiss, continued it. Lucy was his in that moment and she'd wanted him. He could have prolonged that charade (Thank the Raijinshuu and Laxus)…

But he'd ended it.

He didn't want Lucy to regret another kiss. He didn't want to hear her tell him again how they should 'pretend it didn't happen'. That one kiss; that was necessary. Anything else? Just heartache down the road.

Hibiki pushed himself to his feet, touching his fingers to his lip.

He should at least made that one kiss count, he thought.

At least this time it wasn't just a dream.

* * *

><p>"You look distracted, Hibiki~! Is there anything I could do for you?"<p>

"M-master Bob!" Hibiki jumped, having not noticed the approach of his master. Bob set two glasses down, pouring a shot each before sliding the second towards Hibiki.

"Did your date with Lucy not go very well?"

Hibiki frowned, "No, it was…fine. Hardly had a moment alone, though," he mused.

"Now what would you and Lucy have done being alone?"

"Th-that's not what I meant, Master-!"

"Relax, Hibiki!" Bob giggled, waving him off. "I tease!"

Hibiki sighed, relieved.

"Next time you see Makarov, tell him I say hi."

"H-How'd you know I spoke to Makarov?"

"I've known Makarov since before you were born. I can recognize the looks in a youth after he's heard something no doubt eye-opening of Makarov's."

"Master-"

"No, don't tell me. If Makarov had meant for me to hear it, he'd have passed it along from you to me. Though I have an idea…"

"Really? Because I can't make sense of-"

"Then don't think about it. What do we know? Two old men, spouting off to the younger generation advice we think they need to hear. You should be concerned with one thing and one thing only."

"What's that?"

"There you go again, Hibiki! Relying on an old man's words! Think for yourself! We're old, we won't be around forever to make all your decisions for you!"

"Y-yes, master…"

Bob chuckled lightly to himself, "You have many years before you're old like me."

"You're not that old, Master."

"Oh, you're as bad as Ichiya! But, Hibiki…Those years will go by quicker than you know. Don't waste them. Find people you cannot live without, and don't ever try to. Never limit yourself to twenty dates…make it every day if you can."

"Master?"

"Hm? Don't mind me—spouting old people nonsense again!"

"You don't look a day over twenty five, master."

"Naughty boy!" Bob swatted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts about this chapter~

Someone requested The appearance of Laxus or Rogue or Sting. Originally I had no plans of such, but the moment I went back and looked at this review, I realized I'd love to writein Laxus at least-Rogue and Sting might be hard to incorporate; Laxus himself was hard to write! I went back trying to read the latest tournament chapters with prominent Laxus to try to get a feel for how to write him, which actually spurred the revival of my love of Laxana, which is squint-and-you-miss-it-hinted-at within this chapter; if you're not a Laxana shipper, it's not like there's much within this chapter to hopefully have upset you~ So, sorry about that if not :p

Anyway, The moment I had Laxus involved, I realized of course the Raijinshuu need to tag along; Bixlow is one of my favorite characters, probably my second favorite after Cobra~ I'm actually happy with some of the banter I got between him and Ever~ Also, I spelt Fried's name "Fried" but originally it was "Freed" because I'm indecisive so I prlly didn't change them all and I'm still unsure which spellnig to use~ I don't really rememebr which spelling I used in earlier chapters and I was too lazy to check :p

The original plot of this chapter was just somehow to incorporate two confrontations between either Master of the two guilds by Hibiki-So I thought it was the perfect chapter to also incorporate Laxus, what with a minor focus on Makarov~ Also, on a personal note, I totally can see Laxus becoming guild master. Maybe not anytime soon or during the run of the manga, but maybe like...last chapter epilogue~ Cause Gildartz had his chance and opted to reject it, and Laxus has matured considerably since Makarov first considered amongst his S-Class' replacements...that's jsut my opinion :p

Does Bob use the male pronoun for himself/herself? I hope I didn't offend anyone by that, I'm not entirely sure! Sorry!

Look, there was another kiss~! Twice in a row?! And this one wasn't a cop-out dream! (It wasn't a whole lot better...) Also, I've noticed lately I'm writing a lot in Hibiki's POV-next chapter is, too! I promise after the next chapter, though, I'll try to write more from LUcy's POV! (Such a long A/N!)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as I can when I can!


	79. Everything They Did Wrong

I survived last week~! So this chapter was surprisingly a lot of fun to write!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed, throwing herself onto the couch and sprawling out.<p>

"We should stay in at your place more often! We always go to my place-"

"So that you don't have to train between the two as often. I don't mind it; besides, I like your place more."

"My place _is_ really cute," Lucy purred, letting her vanity win the best of her.

Hibiki didn't respond, grimacing as he opened every cabinet and cupboard within his kitchen, searching for the proper pots and bowls to prepare dinner.

"What are tonight's courses?" Lucy asked, throwing her arms over the back of the couch to peer towards the kitchen at the sound of Hibiki rummaging through pots.

"A surprise."

"A hint?"

Hibiki's head appeared from above the counter;

"No."

Lucy pouted.

"This separation from you is giving me anxiety; what will I do with myself without you?"

Hibiki blushed, swallowing down Lucy's tease before shrugging nonchalantly, "You could set the table."

"Am I allowed to?"

Hibiki suddenly thought about it, "You're right. No, don't move from where you are, actually."

Lucy frowned further, "How will I be entertained?"

Another pause, then, "I'll tell you a story."

Lucy grinned, snuggling into a cushion and sitting upright on the couch.

"You have my attention."

"I think you'll especially like this story—it's about stellar spirits. And romance."

"You've already sold me! Wait—is this story from an actual book?"

"It is."

Lucy thought a moment, suddenly gaping in realization, "Is this the novel Jii-sama gifted you? I thought it was just another history text…like the one Levi got."

Hibiki shakes his head, grinning, "It's in fact a love story, written by the Stellar Spirit Pictor. Lovely illustrations throughout the chapters. I think his, or her, talent exceeded just writing."

Lucy nods slowly.

"So, was this story as heart wrenching as my story?"

Hibiki feigns wincing, "Oh, the turmoil of the two lovers in this book…they really got to me." He grasps at his chest, pretending to be afflicted.

Lucy giggles, "So? Are we re-enacting a scene from this novel?"

Hibiki's eyes go wide.

"I hope not! The entire book, this couple is obviously in love and so smitten that they remain oblivious to everything around them. Problems arise and they realize all too late how extensive the damage of them being in love has been. The entire book, I was frustrated because every decision they made was the worst possible one and because I felt like screaming at the two characters to hurry up and realize as much."

"So we're not re-enacting a scene?"

"Contrarily, we're re-enacting the scenes as they should have played out!"

"Anything to reject the reality of the novel and replace it with your own," she mocked.

"So tell me," she continues, "Where did this poor couple go wrong?"

"To start, she was a spirit, and he a mage."

"This novel was written by a Stellar Spirit?"

"Mm."

Hibiki stirred the dinner, calling from over his shoulder in the kitchen, "Except, he wasn't a Stellar Spirit mage. In fact, he never knew she was a Stellar Spirit, because she never told him!"

Lucy's eyes widened, "And he never found out?!"

"Not until the end. That was their first mistake-" Hibiki's head poked from around the wall, "So to start, tell me upfront whether you're a stellar spirit or not."

Lucy smiled thinly, "I can understand how problems would arise from that specific situation…No, I am not a Stellar Spirit."

Hibiki nodded once, "Good. Neither am I."

"Then? What next did they do wrong?"

"Well, the stellar spirit—she's a silver key, mind you. Well, she sees this mage one day and she instantly falls in love with him. She's so smitten, but she's ashamed because she's a spirit and he's human. So, after she decides to keep that secret from him, she then confronts him and sure enough he falls in love with her—"

* * *

><p>By the time dinner is done cooking, Lucy's at the edge of her seat, listening to this story and becoming just as invested as Hibiki had been. She also curiously tries to peak as Hibiki goes back and forth between the table and kitchen, setting their meal without letting her so much as a glimpse.<p>

"—But, she doesn't go to him that night."

"Because her contract's been revoked, since he killed the one who held her contract! She can't leave the spirit realm!"

"And he left the key to be buried—exactly! So, he waits for her the entire night, but she never comes to him."

"Don't tell me he thinks she didn't want to!"

Hibiki laughs, "Of course he does! He assumes she's chosen to go back across the sea to her homeland, even though she made it all up to hide that she really was a spirit!"

"But what about the bard? He knows the truth! Why doesn't he go to him?!"

"That's the worst part! The bard even catches up to him to try to tell him the truth, but he mistakes the bard trying to convince him to chase after her by boat! He refuses to hear the bard out, and eventually decides to leave his guild and his village to become a treasure hunter!"

"If he'd just heard the bard out-! So what happens?"

"Well, he's contracted to collect keys, ironically enough, by a collector. Except, he still feels so guilty for killing the stellar spirit mage—oh, and mind you this is after several years have passed—that he declines at first!"

"Does he take the job eventually though?"

"Only after the collector offers his own daughter up as reward, claiming because she's been 'ruined by a lover who used and then left her'. The mage sympathizes with her and agrees to marry her, thinking no one else will take her hand!"

"But—but he's still in love with..?"

Hibiki nodded his head, appearing and leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"It's frustrating."

"So then what happens?"

"What happens is…dinner is ready!"

* * *

><p>Lucy gawked at the table. There are at least six different dishes and platters, a feast cut straight from their time in the Spirit World. The chairs are covered in some colorful fabric, while stringed lights hang from the ceiling, covered by paper lanterns that dim the lights and give them tints of color. Pillows adorn the floor and the entire scene is something foreign, imported from lands further north.<p>

"This is…unexpected!"

"I hope that's a good thing," Hibiki winces slightly.

Lucy laughs, "It's the best! What is all this, though..?"

"If there's anything the couple did get right in the novel, it was the dinner he prepared for her the night she came to the human world with her own magic."

"That dinner did sound lovely, the way you described it," Lucy muses.

Hibiki lights two candles and motions for Lucy to take a seat.

"Hopefully, it'll taste that way, too."

Lucy hesitantly seats herself, glancing between all the dishes before taking a spoonful of each. She breathes in the scent, taking a small bite in hand before slowly ingesting it. She moans in contentment at the taste.

"It does," she assures him.

Hibiki sighs in relief.

* * *

><p>"Really, though, what happens next?!" Lucy's eyes beamed with curiosity.<p>

Hibiki took his sweet time, dabbing his mouth with his napkin and clearing his throat, a painfully slow process, before continuing.

"So he searches for keys, right? And he passes the grave of the mage he'd killed, where her _very_ key lies. He's so close to it, but he doesn't notice it! He pays his respects, then leaves."

"No!"

"Ah-! But—Grave robbers visit the tomb and take her key, and it's then that he catches them and beats them up, taking the key for himself. He's holding the key in his hands, and he realizes it's something special—it practically has her name carved into it! But, still, he doesn't put two and two together. So, he takes the key back to his client to trade for the hand of marriage of the client's daughter-"

"No!" Lucy shakes her head, refusing this development in the story.

"And just as he's leaving…the client begs him to stay to watch him form the contract with his newly collected key."

"And he sees her?"

Hibiki grins mischievously, "No. He refuses. He can't bear to see her. What's more, the collector decides against creating a contract yet, being so moved by the man's words of how he's unworthy to hold such a key, stolen from the dead."

Lucy gaped, "But if he'd just stayed and seen-! Then he would've realized that the whole time-?! So does he ever see her again?"

Hibiki leaned back in his chair, "He does."

"How? When?!"

Hibiki debates being cruel—telling Lucy to 'read the novel herself'. But her eyes are so full of intrigue and curiosity; he couldn't be that mean to her.

"At the wedding. Just as the betrothed couple are about to say their vows, the wedding is attacked by the thieves guild. They're led by the boy from the market-"

"I knew it! He should have-! Ugh, alright, so then what?!"

"Well, the bride wants to help protect her future husband and her father, so she snatches a key and, of course, the one she grabs happens to be-"

"Of _course_ it is-!"

"-as the father meant to give the key to his daughter as a wedding gift. So, the bride summons her and creates a contract, then and there, for the spirit to protect the ones she, the bride, loves-"

"Does she see him? Does she realize-?"

Hibiki shakes his head, "Not until after she's saved everyone does she realize who the groom is."

"But he sees her finally? And recognizes her and realizes everything all along and they-!"

"-Decide it's for the best to continue the wedding ceremony as is."

"But-!"

"-She's a spirit. He now feels even more unworthy of her having killed her previous owner. It'd never have worked, they reason."

Lucy bites her lip. "True, but…but they could have made it work-!"

"Careful—Loke might hear you and get hopeful!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "But those two, they…they belonged together!"

" '_like air and lungs'_."

"Oh, that's quite beautiful!"

"It's a quote from this novel. You'll have to read it yourself."

"Do they ever get together? What happens next, after the wedding, or is it just that?"

"You'll have to read it yourself."

"You're so cruel!"

Hibiki sighs. Perhaps he could be cruel to her after all.

* * *

><p>Lucy perks her head up for a moment, "Do you hear that?"<p>

Hibiki leans closer to the window, glancing down several stories at the streets below. Sure enough, he can just make out in the darkness a lyre player happily picking away at strings. The music faintly reaches Hibiki's window, so he opens the latch and allows a clearer sound to drift in.

Lucy is by his side instantly, poking her head out to look down below.

"So talented!" She mutters in awe. Hibiki smiles, stepping back to bow, "May I have this dance?"

Lucy giggles and accepts his hand. For a moment, Hibiki mocks the stuffiness of a stiff waltz, before breaking into a wiggle of limbs and clinging Lucy's hands in his own, throwing them both loosely around the room while Lucy laughs in rhythm with the song.

"What else?"

"Mm?"

"What else did the couple do wrong in the story? She didn't tell him she was a stellar spirit…She assumed he loved the take-over mage instead of asking him to which he would have informed her that she was his sister. He believed the dark mage over her-"

"-She didn't wait long enough at the fountain. He burned the letter before even reading it where it would have explained everything-"

"-After he killed her summoner, he didn't put two and two together of everything odd about her and her sudden disappearance and relationship with the one who held her contract to mean, 'hm, maybe she was a stellar spirit?'!"

Lucy laughs as Hibiki slows down, his frantic jumping turning into simple sways. She slowly throws her arms over his shoulders, hooking around his neck and leaning into him subconsciously as she smiles in thought of the story. Hibiki drops her hands in his, letting them settle cautiously at her hips without gripping them (All too aware of their position, unlike Lucy who seemed oblivious).

"He didn't hear the bard out," she continues.

"She chose staying with him overbeing summoned, breaking her contract." Hibiki counters, softer.

"He becomes a treasure hunter," Lucy laughs, wincing mockingly as though that itself was a poor choice. Hibiki smiles, turning his head to look away from Lucy. She's too captivating, just under his chin and leaned in so close that her breath beats on his chest. He tries to look out the window, to focus on the music which has softened considerably as though the musician knows the mood of the room.

"He doesn't summon her himself when her key is right in his hands," Lucy mutters, burying her head against Hibiki now. She must be tired, he thinks—her voice sounds as much.

Hibiki slowly brings a hand up to her neck, cradling it towards him as he lowers his chin to her head.

"He agrees to marry someone else," Lucy mutters, and he knows her eyes are closed and she's tired.

His lips are against her brow and he bites back the urge to kiss it. "They decide against giving themselves a second chance…" A warning flashes in his mind to be careful comparing himself and Lucy to the characters of this story.

"She lets him go," Lucy whispers.

"He never says I love you enough."

They both go quiet for a moment and the swaying has stopped altogether. Now, Hibiki stands in the center of the room, holding Lucy while she clings to his shirt and chest.

He feels his heartbeat grow and is worried Lucy will hear it pounding through his chest. He tries to slow and strain his breadth, but remains conscious of the irregularity of his breathing and of Lucy pressed against him.

The very moment he moves to adjust his hands, Lucy glances up at him.

He hesitates with his hands hovering just by Lucy's face and his breathing hitches for a moment. She looks at him with wide eyes and he's reminded of how all too familiar this moment is. This moment where they could almost kiss, he could sweep her up and take her, but he won't. Because…

He's running out of excuses. He hopes she is too.

"He should have told her he loved her from the moment they met," he continues. It's dangerous, he warns himself, waiting for Lucy to pull apart or to look away or to outright tell him, _No_.

Lucy is shaking now, her arms coming apart to slide her hands onto his shoulder, to cup either side of his neck. They've come to a complete stop now, no longer swaying. The music has changed, considerably slower and softer to match that of the secret audience.

"He should have said 'I love you'…" he repeats, but it's barely an audible whisper and his eyes are solely on Lucy's, darting occasionally to her lips which she's parted now barely. He hardly is paying attention to what he's saying and by the look of Lucy's attention, he doubts she even hears him anyway.

She doesn't move but her hands grip his neck tighter and he feels his heart tighten with them.

He knows how this will end. She'll stop them; she'll laugh it off or call it all a mistake. Something will interrupt them; something always does.

But she's in his arms and she's never looked so perfect. Maybe he's still dawning rose-colored glasses from having read that emotionally stirring novel, or maybe he's finally outgrown his patience in how long he can wait for Lucy to come around and realize that he means it when he says,

"…I love you."

He really does.

Her eyes beg him to close the distance and he obliges.

He crashes his lips against Lucy's and his hands grip her face and neck, turning her head up to meet him. Her arms throw themselves around his shoulders once again and this kiss isn't the slow and deep kiss like before. It's fast and fierce and passionate. He shuts his eyes tight and digs his tongue into Lucy. She gasps briefly at a brief opening for air before diving back into him.

He leans into her and they clumsily stumble backwards but never break the kiss. Lucy trips, but Hibiki has such a grip on her that he catches her fall and gently rests her against the couch behind them.

Now he's on top of her and he prays this isn't another dream. He isn't sure that, if Lucy broke apart from him now, he could stop. Not now, not this time, after so many teases and taunts.

Lucy is dancing underneath him, her body rolling and his own matching rhythm. His hands grip her hips and his body thrusts to the rhythm of his heartbeat, which echoes in his mind on repeat the words "I love you" because it's all her can think right now. He's never felt so sure about anything.

He doesn't hear the music anymore and wonders if perhaps he should close the window.

Lucy's hands work their way under his shirt, climbing up his back, before she brings them back down to pry at his hemline, tugging ever so slightly as though begging it to come off.

He breaks their kiss just long enough to toss the shirt over his head and off him. In that moment, Lucy catches his eye and he sees no regret in them; no urge to stop. She looks hungry and her knees come together, anticipating; squirming.

His hands are back on her waist and he tugs at her shirt, motioning for her permission. She obliges by bringing her hands to the hem, to pull her own shirt off, but she takes too long for his tastes and he pulls it off for her.

Hibiki's mind is screaming at him. He's seen Lucy in a bikini top but it's different to see her without a shirt and underneath him in these conditions. He doesn't spare much time to take in the gift that is her body, though, before crashing his lips against hers before she can fully catch her breath.

She arches her back and her chest presses against his and he feels blood rush throughout his body.

He pushes his body down, his feet kicking off the edge of the couch, while she flattens and stretches against the cushions underneath him.

His hands find her waist and sneak under her, crawling up her back. Her own hands rest at his hips, pulling at the belt loops of his pants.

Little else is going through his mind in this moment, other than his last words repeating over and over in his head with images of Lucy here and now and Lucy from a moment ago, clinging to his chest with wide and inviting eyes. In the far back of his mind, a voice repeats over and over that this won't end well.

He reaches the clasp in her bra and hesitates.

The voice takes front and center in his mind and he realizes this is all too fast. Lucy's eyes look up at him but their expression is unreadable.

No, he can see clear as day what lies behind those eyes.

And it isn't the obvious response to when one says "I love you."

* * *

><p>What a fool, he thinks to himself. He let his heart get away from him. Again. And sure Lucy didn't stop him this time, but they're not quite there. Not this time.<p>

Hibiki leans in, slower this time, to give Lucy one final kiss. This one is a long, lingering kiss and he takes in her taste as well as he can. She tries to arch into him, to build back their momentum that he's stopped, but he pulls away just as she's sinking into the kiss. He smiles and rolls off her, trying not to look into her confused and hurt eyes.

She pulls her discarded blouse over her chest as though to hide while he stands and turns his back on her.

"It's too late for you to go home tonight. Why don't you take the bedroom again and I'll take the couch?"

Lucy starts to call his name, but he's already walking towards the bathroom.

What went wrong? She thinks.

"Hibiki!"

He stops finally but doesn't look back. That won't do, she thinks.

In a moment, she's pushed herself off the couch and has sprinted to his back, hugging him from behind. Without any words, she clutches herself tightly to him, closing her eyes and willing him to not feel bad.

Was this because she didn't say it back?

She didn't think he meant it…not to her, he couldn't possibly..!

He didn't love her, did he?

Hibiki brings his hands up to where hers cross his stomach, slowly prying them loose and she fears for a moment that he's just going to walk away.

However, he turns around to face her, smiling down at her in that charming way that only he could perfect.

"Alright; I'll sleep with you tonight!"

Lucy's face suddenly turns crimson and everything of the past few minutes catches up to her.

Hibiki quickly catches his mistake and adds quickly to calm the flustered Lucy, "Th-the floor! I'll sleep on the floor beside you!"

* * *

><p>Hibiki doesn't fall asleep easily. He stays up, replaying the night in his head over and over as though to torture himself.<p>

He has twenty dates left.

Twenty more dates before these weekends, these days spent with Lucy, end. No more excuses to see her.

He refuses to accept that. He can't imagine going every week without knowing he'll see Lucy at the end of it.

And he's certain, now, he tells himself; He's certain that he loves her.

And he's more desperate than ever to convince her that she loves him too.

Unbeknownst to Hibiki, Lucy too lays awake most of the night, rolled on her side to avoid Hibiki seeing her eyes open despite the dark and his angle from the floor beside her.

And she too thinks of what just happened. How did she let it go so far? And, on top of that, she didn't mind.

Kissing Hibiki felt right. Him holding her felt right.

But he stopped it, and she knows it had to do with what he said.

Did he mean it? Does he love her?

Does she love him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So the conflict finally evolves~ We're passing the point of will-they-won't-they-kiss and entering the does-she-love-me?! I think I tried (And failed miserably) for the past 78 chapters to keep the story lgiht and fluffy (Maybe one or two chapters succeeded..?) I really want these last twenty to be more passionate... I'm gonna try really hard to end this story on high notes, with well-developed chapters! Naturally, the next chapter won't be such at all haha

Random Facts about this story: Again, I'm sorry you had to suffer reading my poor attempt to create a fake-novel synopsis...I promise to avoid books and songs from here on out...or try to! But, can you not at least admit you've felt before how Hibiki did while reading that book? Idk bout you, but so~ many times I read a novel or watch a movie and the entire time I'm thinking, "If you'd have just done _that_ instead, none of this would've happened?!" *cough*Romeo and Juliet*cough*

The kiss scene was thrown in super last minute while typing this. I wasn't taking this chapter in that direction at all, then all of a sudden I thought, "Hey, why not?" And that decision has really helped me finalize the route this story will take; It is overcoming that hill that the first fifty chapters played with about whether these two characters could or would even kiss. The next thirty was, admittedly the weaker arc, of what their relationship was defined as; does Lucy like Hibiki enough to say they're dating, but not enough to kiss him? Can Hibiki really just settle with waiting for Lucy to come around and admit she likes him, even if she may never? I think this final arc, these last twenty chapters, is gonig to cover the question of do they love eachother. Hibiki knows he does; he's made his decision and he's standing probably a tile or two away from the finish line. Lucy, however, has the dice in her hands and it's her move and, of course, will spend the next 20 chapters finalizing just how she feels about Hibiki and who he is to her~

^I just came to that realization right now and I'm semiproud of it haha jk...but, anyway~ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Review and tell me what you think or want to see~! I'll see what I can do in return!

Mostly, though, I just hope you enjoyed this chapter~!


	80. Company

So this chapter is one that came out differently than I'd envisioned and idk if that's good or bad... It's kinda one that I wanted to be really pretty and emotional and nice, but kept switching it around (This chapter originally was supposed to happen back in the 60s :p) and never found quite the right chapters for it to follow...so, it almsot seems out of palce following last chapter, but then again not..? Oh, idk...I'll let you be the judge :/ What I mean to say, is that the last chapter was very dramatic in the sudden turn of events of their relationship, and this chapter doesn't develop too-too much from that...ok, that makes less sense haha just enjoy I hope!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"Lucy, are you alright?"<p>

Lucy swishes her glass one last time before setting it down, sighing and acknowledging Mira, whose approached her with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine!" Lucy smiles.

Mira hesitates before mirroring Lucy's smile, "Alright then!"

Lucy looks away, not catching the side look Mira throws to her sister, seated beside Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy, when are you meeting Hibiki?"

Lucy's eyes go wide before she whips her head up to face Lisanna. "That's today, too, isn't it?!"

_Too? _Lisanna mouths to Mira.

Mira leans against the bar, no longer hiding her concern from Lucy as she looks between the younger girls.

"You forgot..? Lucy, what's on your mind?"

Lucy rubs at her neck, smiling and waving it off, "it just slipped my mind briefly! No, that's…that's fine. I'll just call him up with lacryma, say I can't go tonight!"

"You have somewhere to be?"

Lucy's smile is a sad one, "I have to meet someone."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's alright?"<p>

Hibiki smiles, "Of course, Lucy! I understand," He reassures her.

She looks more relieved than he'd like to admit, sighing and allowing her shoulders to relax. The crystal picture doesn't do her justice, he thinks. She looks beautiful, as always, but also sad. Tired; did she get much sleep? Has she gotten any, since he last saw her? He hopes what happened between them last time isn't what's caused her sudden last-minute cancellation. She's gripping her shoulders like she's hugging herself and he physically bites his tongue to keep from asking her what's wrong.

"I-I'll see you soon, then!" She adds cheerily, and he nods, "of course!"

The lacryma flashes blank and he counts down the seconds until three minutes have passed before he reopens the line.

The bar before him is empty, so he calls, "Mira?!"

A white haired head pops up from behind the bar, glancing around a seemingly empty room before eyeing the lacryma screen.

"Hibiki? You just missed Lucy, she just left. Should I call her back..?"

"No. There's something I wanted to ask you…about Lucy, actually."

Mira frowns and he can tell she already understands what he means to ask.

"I'm sorry…I haven't quite figured out what's wrong either. She said she was meeting someone…"

Hibiki scratches behind his ear, thinking back to if Lucy has mentioned anything or anyone in particular, an upcoming date or…

"Do you think Natsu might know?"

Mira shrugs, "I couldn't hurt to ask. I'll try to find him see if he knows anything."

"Call me back as soon as you do."

* * *

><p>Lucy is dressed modestly—she wants to look her best—with a turtle neck and a pencil skirt. She debates bringing a scarf, because it's chilly and windy, but figures maybe the wind will die down once she reaches her destination.<p>

She feels bad for cancelling with Hibiki. She scolds herself for forgetting about everything around her—the date and days and just loosing awareness all together.

Not to say she hasn't thought about Hibiki. In fact, she feels guilty for how much her attention has been drawn to the Archive mage.

The kiss.

She feels the pressure of his lips against her own, even a week later. The ghost of his hand working up her back…

And she still sees the look in his eyes when he pulls away, ends it, and searches her own eyes for something.

The ring of 'I love you' repeats and she squirms uncomfortably in her seat aboard the train. She winces because no matter how much she tries to distract herself, she keeps hearing him whisper 'I love you' and she tries to tell herself he didn't mean it.

But she's not so sure he didn't.

And woman walks by, asking if the seat beside Lucy is vacant. Lucy nods and the lady sits beside her, closing her eyes and leaning back to doze off peacefully.

Lucy turns as far as possible to face the window to hide the redness of her cheeks as the night replays over and over, whiplashing from the intense passion of the kiss to the regrettable hurt in Hibiki's eyes.

* * *

><p>"…Do you think she dumped him?"<p>

"She probably found someone better."

"Mm."

"He can't accept that…"

"That's why he sits-"

"I can hear you!" Hibiki snaps, finally turning back to his teammates who cower from their hiding spot behind the bar.

He hasn't moved from in front of the lacryma for ten minutes now, with his knees crossed and his chin settled in his palm.

He's on edge, waiting for the overdue callback from Mira. He keeps scrutinizing how Lucy appeared moments ago to him. She looked tired and lost in thought; she looked somber and something was obviously wrong.

And it hurt him. To know she held something back from him. He wanted more than anything for Mira to call him back, with news from Natsu of Lucy's whereabouts and mission, while a part of him also hoped Natsu was as clueless as he was. He almost takes offense that he doesn't know Lucy well enough to just glance at her and know what's wrong.

What bothers him the most is that maybe it's his fault.

He shouldn't have kissed her, he thinks. He should have pulled away the moment they stopped dancing. He should have pulled out that damn book and started reading it; loud and obnoxiously to take their minds off that moment where he almost-kissed-her-but-didn't.

But he did.

And there was nothing that would have stopped him. If he could go back to that moment now, he'd kiss her again. He'd still mutter I love you and he'd mean it, even if she didn't know that he meant it. He may have stopped the kiss, stopped before they'd gone too far and she hated him (For all he knew, she did) but he never would not have gone for it.

Hibiki ignores his teammates, who inch slowly from stool to stool along the bar top, trying to make their way close enough to see who or what Hibiki waited for.

Hibiki instead wracked his brain, playing dates over to himself. It wasn't her birthday—he hadn't forgotten that. By his calculations, he still had four or so months until then.

He hadn't heard any news of something befalling anyone Lucy knew; no one in Fairy Tail, at least, else Mira would have mentioned—

Hibiki's eyes grow wide as he replays his previous thoughts in his head. He pieces two and two together and an instant later, he's knocked his own stool over in a rush to reach the door. He barely hears the buzz of the lacryma coming to life as Mira gawks after him, "Hibiki?!"

He doesn't wait to explain.

"Win her back! We believe in you Hibiki!" Eve cheers after him.

"_Bastards_!"

* * *

><p>Lucy pushes a strand of hair behind her ear before thanking the vendor and accepting her small bouquet. She curses herself for not coining enough jewels for two, but evenly splits the flowers and begrudgingly deciding it'll have to do.<p>

The cobblestone path she follows is empty, which seems about right because that train ride took forever and it's nearly dusk. The wind is stronger than she'd anticipated and she regrets not bringing that scarf.

She pushes past a small iron gate and passes rows of stones and crosses and statues before stepping up before two matching graces.

"Hello Father…Mother," she smiles, greeting them both.

She sets each bouquet half down respectively and crouches in front of the stones, hugging her arms to her chest because damn this wind.

"You'll never believe what I've been up to this past year…"

* * *

><p>Lucy tells her mother about the tournament, and the gates and how all the guilds came together. She tells her father about capital, because it's changed since he saw it last, she's certain. She tells her mother about how Natsu and the gang continue to almost purposely sabotage every mission they ever go on to the point she's, yet again, barely scraped by on paying her rent. She tells her father about her spirits.<p>

Finally, she sits down and starts to tell them about Hibiki; about all the dates they've been on and how she's confused to say the least. She isn't worried about her father getting upset that she's 'seeing boys' or anything; he never had that great an interest in her and relationships save the one time he tried to arrange her into marriage. She spoke mostly to her mother, for advice, because if her mother was here, she'd tell Lucy what to do and think about it all.

But the graves don't answer back and where she thought at least talking out all her frustrations and confusion out loud would help her, it has little effect in actuality. She finally buries her head to her knees and covers herself with crossed arms, sniffling as the silence and realization set in.

"I miss you…mom…and dad."

Tears hit her thighs and trail down, and she closes her eyes because they're too blurry to see past anyway.

"I wish you two were here…"

Like a loving embrace, a fabric is draped over Lucy and rather than jump at the contact, she buries further into it. It's warm and long but not very wide, and she realizes it's a scarf—convenient, since she's forgotten hers.

When she feels a hand grip her shoulder, she still doesn't bother to look up because she's a mess and she doesn't need to know who it is (She has a pretty good guess) and instead she plows herself forward, immediately being engulfed by the arms of her caretaker as he hugs her to his chest.

"It's alright, Lucy," Hibiki whispers, pressing his hands against her neck and back and squeezing her against him. She balls her hands into fists and lets sob after sob wave over her. Each time she shivers, he grips her tighter.

Hibiki tries to stroke her back, to calm her, and he grits her teeth when a painful sob breaks past her own lips and he winces when she shudders. He glances at the graves, silently nodding as if to assure them that he'll take it from here.

To acknowledge that despite everything, they raised this perfect girl before him and he cannot thank them enough for that.

"It's alright, Lucy," he chimes again, and her fists have now grabbed hold of his shirt fabric, pulling at it.

When she calms down a bit, he pulls enough just far enough to get a good look at her and wipe away a few of her tear trails with his sleeve, smiling at her and she glances briefly at his face only to look away in shame. She's embarrassed by the state she's in; he thinks she's lovely.

"A year ago to this day…" She mutters, and he presses her back against him, hugging her, "It's alright. I know…"

A year ago to this day, her father passed. I'd be another month before she returned from the island. She was gone seven years, and just missed him by a month.

He never knew she was still alive.

He grips her tighter and now he feels like crying, but Lucy doesn't need that. One of them has to stay strong.

Lucy glances from underneath Hibiki's arms to his feet. There's something behind them and she shuffles past him to look and what's discarded by his shoes.

It's another bouquet.

He'd dropped it aside the moment he'd seen her, rushing in to save the day and wrap her in his scarf. She picks up the flowers and he blushes, "I thought it'd be rude not to bring something…"

"They're lovely…how'd you know I was here?"

"I remembered what today was," he admits.

Lucy continues to stare at the flowers. "They're lovely."

He nods. She said that already, but it's fine.

"Would you like to meet them?" She asks without looking back at him.

He nods.

"Mm."

She smiles, her eyes still red from tears but she's no longer shaking and she looks back at him, holding out an extended hand which he takes. She pulls him forward a few steps, motioning to the graves.

"Mom, Dad…this is Hibiki."

"It's wonderful to meet you, parents of Lucy."

* * *

><p>Lucy watches Hibiki fumble about the graves, standing and bowing as though properly meeting her parents. She giggles when he pretends to be interrupted by her father, to which he shyly responds that he too is a mage and a decent one at that, he'll admit, but not as amazing as Lucy. He's courteous and he always turns to look at Lucy, to ask if this is alright.<p>

She nods and lets him continue making his first impression.

She glances at the flowers he brought; simple bouquets, just a few white flowers and some complimentary greens, and she wonders why.

Why'd he go through the trouble? Why is he here?

So maybe she appeared upset, but to come running after her? It's not like he met up with her at her own place; they both came out of their way here, to these graves. The graves of her parents, not his.

Parents he never even met.

But for as many questions as she has for why he's here, she doesn't mind it. In fact, she's relieved. She was nervous before, about coming here. Last time, Natsu and Happy had tagged along. It'd been tough then, because she hadn't been able to bring herself to cry. This time around, though, she was afraid all she'd do was cry.

She really didn't want to come alone. She'd have liked the company.

Tears well in her eyes and she doesn't stop them but she is smiling.

"Hibiki," she finally cuts him off, just as he's explaining to Lucy's mother about his magic, because it is relatively new.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>She sniffles but she's smiling and her eyes are swollen and puffy and her cheeks and nose are red but she looks gorgeous.<p>

"Come here," he nods, motioning towards him. She smiles and crawls her way beside him, crashing down against his arm and snaking a hand around it, clutching him.

The trip to his place was shorter than the ride back to Magnolia, nor was Hibiki going to allow Lucy to go by herself this late. Therefore, they found themselves sitting on Hibiki's floor, with the fireplace lit and a bowl of instant noodles between the two of them.

He brings his own hands forward and pulls her over him so she's laying into his lap, her head now facing him. The orange glow from the fire flickers across both their faces. He cups his hands on either side of her face, staring at her for a moment before she blushes and glances aside.

Then, he stretches her neck and presses a light kiss to her forehead, holding it with his eyes closed and willing all his strength and comfort into her. She doesn't squirm, but he feels the heat rise to her face.

Finally, he releases her and looks back into her eyes.

"You're the strongest person I know," he whispers, and it's such a cliché line and she glances sideways as if to unconvincingly say, "yeah, I know…" like she doesn't believe him. She doesn't get it.

So, again, he grips her face and this time leans in, pecking her lips briefly to draw her attention back to him, to his words. Willing her to listen to him actually and believe him. For a moment, he's afraid he's gone too far, but she doesn't retaliate and he doesn't overthink it.

"You're the strongest…kindest…"

She's smiling, trying to fight it but failing, and between words he pecks the lightest kisses on her cheeks and lips, nose and face. It hurts every kiss and word that leaves his lips because he just wants her to not be sad. He hates seeing her cry.

"…he'd be proud," he finishes, his own smile fading just slightly. He glances at her lips, contemplating planting a longer, deeper kiss, but at the last moment opts for a second kiss to her brow. He closes his eyes and tries not to think; tries not to ruin the moment for himself.

Lucy tenses, curling into herself and leaning forward into his chest like she's in pain. He feels her shiver and knows another bout of tears are welling, so he quickly wraps his arms around her, hugging her into him, and holds her; braces her as the sobs start again. He rubs her back and whispers the only comforting words he knows and secretly wishes she cries all her tears out tonight, so she'll never cry again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts about this chapter; I knew from the beginning that I wanted an emotionally-connecting chapter where Hibiki was there for Lucy through some father/parent angst. Because Natsu was there for her in the manga and I kinda consider that a big NaLu moment, so I wanted Hibiki to also have a claim to being someone to support Lucy (She's strong herself but sometimes you need a friend tos tand by you) Lucy might have been very OOC in this chapter cause I didn't think enough on her character and I'm sorry :/

Ren and Eve were added last minute to expand that scene and also add a tiny-itsy-bitsy-bit of humor...probably didn't though :I

I tried to make this chapter fluffy and deep and failed but...hope you enjoyed?!

**** Personal Message ****

This is a bit irrelevant to the story, so you don't have to read this, but...

Recently, I have become the victim (I use this term very lightly, I apologize) to a complete creep who has sought to harass me through text in an attempt to sexually objectify and exploit myself to him. He was a friend in person to me last year and I am very close friends to several of his clsoe friends-we come from a similar circle of friends. However, he has sought to use me as some kind of booty call. I consider myself a ncie person and it's my own fault I do not tell him off or threaten the authorities and rathe resort to blatant lies and avoidance of his advances that I am in this position. However, I cannot stand how he threatens to exploit the fact he knows where I currently reside and to barge over to "have some fun" at ridiculous hours of the night after I insist I am 'too tired' or even after I directly tell him 'No.' Again, I am at fault for not openly threatening to bring authorities into this, but I still strongly believe that if someone tells you 'No.' you settle with that. You do not ontinue to harass them by syaing "Oh well I'm already on my way" or "You know you want to." If I wanted to, **I would have said so. **I take the easy route and say, "I'm tired. No, I won't unlock the door for you even if you come." I'm hoping that this in no way is seen as 'egging him on' but I do realize this could be interpreted as me not solidly denying that anything will ever happen. So, while I am weak and unconvincing in my attempts to thwart this creep, I do hope someone learns from my mistakes.

**This is not okay. What he says to and about me is not okay. **If anyone treats you this way and you do not feel comfortable with these advances or how this person pursues you, particularly if they only mean to use you sexually and you're not alright with that, **Do not put up with that shit. **I legitimately feared for my safety the other night and will admit our last encounter resulte din near rape because he stayed to his word and come voer to my apartment after I told him not to and that I didn't want to do anything with him. Even after incessantly declaring no, he ignored my protests until I feigned falling asleep (You'd think a terrible sexual encounter like that would put him off form bothering me and going after someone else? I thought so at least...cue him trying again the other night) And it's difficult because I am good friends with people who are also friends with him; his roommate is one of my best friends, so I don't want to be the kid that cried wolf and tattle to our shared friends about how he's harassing me only to hear it spit back at my fac e"Well he hasn't raped you yet; you're not telling him 'No' hard enough." The point is the 'yet' and that I shouldn't have to be so much more forceful in how I say no. I say No and that means _**No.** _I have told my closest friends about him, but even then I don't reveal his name or who he actually is; they know him as 'the creep'.

I know this rant is ignorant in many ways, and I'm not the ebst to give advice or speak towards a cause. I do, however, happen to write this multi-chapter fic where I'm trying to develop a passionate and decent relationship between two characters, and it's difficult to write a strong case for love when in reality I'm exposed to the lusting, empty half of it. I only meant this to be a rant because it's been bothering me and as a warning that no matter what gender you are (I'm not certain many males read this story of mine, though) _**You do not deserve even a fraction of what I was subject to.**_ And I haven't even had it that bad. **Do not put up with any of this crap from anyone. If someone tries to tell you how you feel about something or pressure you to do something you are not comfortable with, **whether it be sex, drugs, ANYTHING, **Tell them No. **Be more convincing than I. Be stronger than me and tell someone about it. Do not stand for that.

I'm sorry if any of this was found offensive to anyone or if I'm a biggot who doesn't know what I'm talknig about. Also, I'm sorry to those who casually read this chapter and do not appreciate my rant-on-righteousness and I promise to keep my opinions seperate from this story from here onwards because you didn't click on this story to read another young adult's rampage against wrong-doings; you clicked on it to read a lengthy fic on a crack couple who doesn't have enough stories about them! :p

So, sorry. My rant is done. I hope you enjoyed the _chapter. _Until next time!


	81. Shoo Be Doo

This chapter is short sorry! I've been busy since my last posting, sorry! Just had a big test last night T-T But, that's not important!

What's important is I hope you enjoy this chapter~! I tried to make it lighter and even funny..? Hopefully it's alright!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"You're in for a treat, Hibiki!" Mira winks, setting up the last of the bottles before leaving her post as bartender. Lisanna steps in as Lucy sighs from beside him.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to go…anywhere else?"

Hibiki chuckles, "I heard Fairy Tail has a lot of talented musicians! I look forward to hearing you all!"

"Eh? What idiot told you that lie?" Gray grumbles from a chair beside them.

Mira stiffens before bursting into tears.

"I-I didn't mean it, Mira! Y-you're not an idiot-!"

Lucy leans to the side, letting her head rest back on Hibiki's shoulder. She slumps, groaning as she does such and slipping her hand into his. He grips it back and glances around to see who else notices. Blood rushes to his cheeks and he suddenly feels very warm, trying to strain his neck to catch air without moving too much to alarm Lucy.

She seems content and unaware.

The stage has a red curtain pulled over it, but behind it can be heard the rustle of furniture and grumbles of the acting stage-hands. The lights dim and the show will start soon. Hibiki brings his free arm around Lucy's shoulder, hugging her back into him, though he's cautious not too push their physical boundary too far in fear she'll recoil suddenly.

"Lucy, what's the lineup for this talent?"

Lucy thinks a moment, "There's really no order…it's whoever jumps on stage, really."

She looks back at him, smiling, "Were you considering sharing your musical talents with the guild..?"

"-No."

* * *

><p>"J-Juvia will now s-sing…a l-l-l….song…f-for G-Gr…"<p>

Lucy sighed, snuggling further against Hibiki as Juvia attempted to dedicate her song to Gray. Hibiki winced at the poor girl's attempt, but silently rooted for her success.

"F-f-for….for…"

She was losing it.

"You've got it, Juvia!" Mira cheered from beside the stage.

"Gr….Gray-!"

"Oi, Natsu! You better not be thinking about taking that last pint! I already called it!"

"You gonna do something 'bout it?"

"The hell I am!"

Juvia gawked, Gray completely ignoring her stage performance as the inevitable battle between him and Natsu got underway. Discouraged, she sulked from the stage without so much as singing.

"That's it?!"

* * *

><p>Max had a surprisingly decent solo, followed by Kinana and Lavi who giggled through half of their karaoke. At some point Natsu ended up on the stage, but he didn't sing—He ended up challenging the entire guild to a tournament battle only to be put in his place in one hit by Makarov.<p>

Not a minute later was Makarov on stage, drunk with only a loincloth on, humming and dancing with fans. Laxus in a nearby corner suddenly stood and took his leave, embarrassed no doubt, muttering as the Raijinshuu followed him out.

Erza put on an empowering monologue performance of stuttering and incoherence, though no one had the heart to tell her that tonight was just singing.

At some point the Rainjinshuu had returned, though no one had seen them reenter. Evergreen and Bixlow began bickering in the back of the guild during Vajeer's dancing, which almost ended in a battle until suddenly Natsu was back on his feet challenging the both of them.

Evergreen turned him to stone and left him as such for the next three acts.

(No one chided her for such).

Lisanna dragged Elfman up for some sibling duet, to which Mira only turned down to return to running the bar.

Act after act followed and Lucy sunk further in her stool. She loved everyone in Fairy Tail, but she had had her fill of their voices and these 'concerts' since the first one held seven years ago.

She looked up at Hibiki, hoping his face would read as bored or disturbed or tired or just some sign that he wanted to elave as much as she did.

He was smiling.

Lucy grunted, sinking lower in her stool with her head resting back against him.

She was stuck here.

* * *

><p>By the time Wakaba and Macao made their way drunkenly to the stage to sing a terrible rendition of a song never meant to be sung as a duet dedicated to Mira, Lucy had had just about enough.<p>

"Seriously, we can go anywhere! Anywhere without singing!"

Hibiki smiles, looking down at her before shrugging, "I don't know. I kind of like this."

Lucy twitched.

"There will be consequences," she finally threatened in a low, dangerous voice that sounded scarily similar to an Erza threat, "if we do not leave here within a minute."

Despite his looming fear that he'd greatly regret this decision, Hibiki shrugged off the threat (Hiding the sweat gathering at the back of his neck) and challenged right back at Lucy, "Alright then."

Big mistake.

Lucy was on her feet, walking with purpose towards Mira who stood beside the stage. Lucy flashed him a quick victorious smile before leaning in to whisper something to Mira.

A moment later, Mira was smiling brightly nodding to whatever devious suggestion Lucy had provided.

Well, crap.

Lucy hadn't even made it back to Hibiki in time for him to ask what had she just done before Wakaba and Macao's 'song' ended and Mira had taken to the stage.

"Could Hibiki make his way to the stage please?" She asked in the brightest cheeriest voice she had.

A spotlight found Hibiki, and he grinned and bared it just as Lucy took her seat beside him once again.

Despite all eyes on him, he managed to lean towards Lucy, speaking through gritted teeth, "Joke is on you, Lucy. I'm not singing-"

"Who said you were singing?"

"Oi, Host-guy! Get up here so I can start my performance!"

Hibiki felt his blood drain.

"G-Gajeel?!"

* * *

><p>In the time it would have taken Hibiki and Lucy to stand up and walk from this accursed guild concert, Hibiki found himself standing front and center on a stage beside a ridiculously dressed Gajeel with a peculiar guitar in hand. The spotlight seemed to increase in brightness and the crowd snickered, all eyes on him.<p>

And he was dressed in a bunny costume clearly meant to be worn by women.

"Lucy…" He muttered, his face turning as red as the suit. The fishnet stockings were itchy and his feet had been crammed into heels he couldn't imagine any woman walking comfortably in.

He had a goddamn bunny tail on!

"Oi, you're supposed to dance!" Gajeel snapped, before clearing his throat and strumming his guitar to check it was in tune.

Lucy had kept herself composed the entire time, but lost it the moment Hibiki, begrudgingly, began to...hula? The second she caught sight of that cute, fluffy tail protruding from his ass, she burst into laughter.

Cana from behind her wolf-whistled.

"Hibiki is so pretty!" Wendy admitted wholeheartedly.

"He's got a larger chest than Levi!" Cana winked, to which Levi sulked at the truth.

Hibiki suddenly felt conscious of his top, which slipped dangerously low despite him having no actual cleavage to protect from exposure. Despite the bright lights, he could make out Lucy perfectly, laughing away in her stool.

There was no way he alone was suffering.

"Shoo bee do bee doo bop!"

"Indeed."

"Eh? Erza? Are you agreeing about Hibiki's figure, or actually relating to Gajeel's lyrics?!"

"Indeed…"

"That's not an answer!"

Hibiki, plan in motion, suddenly became involved in the song, swaying his hips and kicking his legs out all along with the act. Several of the snickers turned into actual cheers as Hibiki embraced the moment, to which Lucy smiled at.

He was being a good sport about it all-

Suddenly, Hibiki had leapt off stage. Gajeel continued to sing, lyrics to which no one understood but on this rare occasion tolerated as Gajeel's regular "bunny-girl" had found a replacement. Hibiki, with assistance from Nab and Max, was lifted onto a table, to which he proceeded to step from surface to surface until he'd reached the bar.

Giving a teasing cat walk, he kneeled beside Lucy, offering her a hand. Several guild members clapped at this, cheering to encourage Lucy to take his hand.

She smiled, gripping his hand and muttering, "What do you have planned..?"

"You'll see," he winked before pulling her up onto the bar with him.

The song's rhythm picked up suddenly and Hibiki fell completely into character of a helpless female, seductively dancing around the bewildered and stiff Lucy. He flashed teasing pouts to the audience before gripping Lucy by the shoulder, slowly shimming down her front before spinning in his heels and bending forwards.

The audience cheered and laughed while Lucy failed to keep it together, also breaking into laughter.

Caught off guard, it was in this moment that Hibiki spun around, gripping Lucy by the back and pulling her into him so that she fell forward into his chest. Her lips landed against his and he breathed into her, close enough to kiss but not bridging that final gap.

Lucy froze, flustered, and the crowd for the most part grew silent, shocked, save for Gajeel singing and the older geezers chuckling to themselves.

Hibiki let the tension build, and Lucy almost took the bait to kiss him back, before his lips broke into a smile and he spun away from her.

Left standing on the bar, red as an apple and continually growing embarrassed, Lucy quickly jumped from the bar. The crowd had all turned to cheers and claps, crowding around the conquering Hibiki who had taken his humiliating situation and made the best of it; few noticed Lucy push her way through the crowd and out the guild doors.

Hibiki noticed.

* * *

><p>Hibiki brushed as quickly as could through the crowd, ignoring their claps of congratulations on his back, and making his way out the guild doors. It was a cold night, but he hardly felt it despite his severely exposed skin as he chased after the retreating figure of Lucy.<p>

"Lucy! Wait up, I—I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable-!"

Lucy whipped around, and for a moment Hibiki thought he glimpsed tears in her eyes. She looked furious.

Then, she broke into laughter.

"Never…do that to me again!" She breathed between laughs, shaking her head. "I warned you we should have left!" She whipped at a tear and Hibiki relaxed. Still smiling, she motioned to his costume.

"You look ridiculous."

"Are you mad at me because I look better than you in this?" He teased, shifting his weight on one hip before reaching out and pulling Lucy, again, into him. "Or are you mad because I didn't kiss you?"

Lucy blushed, trying to look away. However, Hibiki held her eyes in his own.

"You w-wish you looked as good as I do in that costume!" She retorted back weakly. Hibiki scoffed.

"So, if it's not that, then it's…"

He leaned in, closing the gap once again. He hesitated, waiting for Lucy to react. She just stared at him with her wide, brown eyes as if challenging him to go ahead.

"What makes you think I wanted you to kiss me? Maybe I'm relieved you did-"

He cuts her off with a kiss.

And he hears no complaints from it.

* * *

><p>"You sure you didn't want to change out of that thing before we came here?" Lucy snickered from across the table, a drink and straw in hand. Hibiki's shoulders sank as all around them, customers and workers pointed and snickered within the café.<p>

"It didn't seem like a big deal at the time…" he muttered, trying to turn invisible in his seat. The tail was making sitting uncomfortable, but he'd at least taken off the heels.

Lucy giggled, looking much happier in this setting than before, "I think it suits you. You know, you just might be right…you do look better in that costume than I did."

"Well, I just hope Gajeel doesn't think so. I couldn't do that again."

"I'll make sure to invite you to every concert Fairy Tail has from now on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not a lot to say about this chapter...Hibiki and Lucy are getting more comfortable with kissing and actually being affectionate now~ and that's one way to kind of come out publicly to the guild, even if the guild alread suspected as much; maybe they will be consequences for that stunt, Hibiki? (I'm not sure because I _haven't even started the next chapter ahh!) _I'd love to see Hibiki in the bunny costume, just saying...

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter~! I'll try to update again really soon, sorry!

**On a personal note (I won't make a habit of this) Just in response to what I said in the alst chapter and to all the fabulous people who reviewed about it: THank you! I'm still dealing with this creep, but I'm starting to open up more to friends who are supporting me and trying to work out the best option in dealing with this guy and the sensitive situation that we're in considering how close our friends are to eachother-but, seriously, thank you all!**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and THANK YOU again to everyone who has read or reviewed the story so far! So clsoe to the end~!


	82. Ethereal

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I had the start of it sitting in my documents for so long, then jsut never could sit down and type the rest of it~! It's a bit rushed, I wish I had the will and patience to have revised and edited this chapter more but...you know me by now...that wasn't gonig to happen sorry T_T This chapter I jsut found hard to type out...I need to get back into the muse of things~! Sorry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Lucy tugged at her swim suit, conscious of how it covered her, before slipping out of her sandals and stepping onto the deck.<p>

The lake was perfectly circular, surrounded by a ring of trees that hid it from seemingly the rest of the world.

A single deck of stained wood extended several feet out into the lake, with a small canoe tied to the end of the dock. Other than the small man-made deck and boat, the area looked untouched by any person.

It was a bright day, with the sun high and shining over the water, yet a cool breeze blew through and rippled the water, just barely.

Lucy stood only a step or two into the dock, taking in the sight before Hibiki walked up beside her.

"Are you just going to admire it?"

Lucy shook her head, but seriously considered doing just that. The lake was pretty enough to just stare at!

"This is a private land, you said?"

"One of the Master's properties."

Hibiki had brought Lucy out several miles from the Blue Pegasus guild. Not a hint of civilization tainted their surroundings save the dock and canoe, and a rope swing Lucy could make out halfway around the lake waters. Her legs prickled, cold, when the breeze blew through yet the sun warmed her and she decided that this weather was perfect. This place was ethereal.

She'd done away with her sandals and shorts, but her shirt still covered her modestly and she held a towel in hand. She figured as much that water would be involved when Hibiki warned her 'wear a swim suit; bring a towel' but she'd been expecting some poolside date, or perhaps the beach.

She hadn't pictured this slice of heaven's backyard and the seclusion that came with it. The lake was perfectly still, bare; they were the only two present.

"Lucy, you _cannot _just stand there!" Hibiki teased, motioning to the water. He was at the edge of the dock, still clothed in a shirt and swim shorts.

Lucy frowned, not appreciating being hastened, "are _you_ in the water? It doesn't look so."

Hibiki just smiled, nodding in agreement, before stripping his shirt off in one fluid motion.

Now Lucy was appreciating a whole new side of nature.

She'd seen Hibiki shirtless before, and each time she admired him more so. It was just…different this time around. Because she's felt those back muscles and she's pressed against that chest and-

Blushing, Lucy looked back to the lake, the deck, _anywhere_ but Hibiki who, unfortunately, had smugly noticed Lucy's gaze.

Tauntingly, he stretched before taking two quick steps and diving off the deck.

Two could play this game.

Hibiki resurfaced from the water, flicking his hair back and motioning to Lucy. "I haven't pulled you into the water on purpose in a while. Should I?"

Lucy had every bit of confidence and control in slipping out of her shirt, showing just the right angles and giving the tease at just the right speed.

Sure enough, Hibiki's face twitches and she knows she's got him.

"That won't be necessary," she winks.

Hibiki lowers his chin so the water comes up to his nose, glaring lightly at Lucy from beneath the surface.

Lucy steps to the edge of the dock. It's a peculiar feeling, standing solidly above the water, yet standing so far out into it. It isn't the gradual, shallow slope of stepping from shore. It's deep and the water is dark with no bottom in site and Lucy swallows back any hesitation because she's still trying to captivate Hibiki's attention. She debates jumping or simply slipping into the water, and as she contemplates it, her feet shift her weight between them.

That is, until Hibiki leaps out from the water, having timed his attack, gripping Lucy's ankles and yanking her forward. Lucy hardly has enough time to react to cover her face and turn her body to avoid a frontal belly flopping slap into the water, but Hibiki is just under the surface to catch her.

Kicking her way up to air, but still entangled in Hibiki's arms as he floats her to the surface, Hibiki is laughing while Lucy is clinging to his shoulders, debating to drown him or not.

"I warned you," he laughs.

Lucy holds no remorse in pushing at Hibiki's shoulders, keeping his head underwater as he kicks, and contemplates whether anyone will think to search this lake for his body before winter freezes the lake over.

* * *

><p>When Lucy finally decides to be merciful and allow Hibiki to live, she pulls herself back onto the deck. She runs her fingers through her hair a bit, trying to dry them out before spreading her towel out and lying on her back against it.<p>

"You're going to sunbathe?"

Hibiki doesn't deserve an answer, but she nods and gives him one anyway, though she refuses to look at him, closing her eyes. He doesn't get that satisfaction. He can swim alone and think about what he-

Lucy hears the splash of water and instinctively thinks he's rising to pull her back into the water again. Except, when she flinches and tries to sit up, she finds a shadow over the sky and gasps. Hibiki, quicker than she could react, is hovering above her, straddling her compromisingly.

Water droplets fall on Lucy and she has every right to shove him off and away from her. Except, he's smiling because he knows he's caught her off guard, _again, _and thinks he's winning.

Lucy pouts for a moment before the idea comes across her to do exactly that; pout.

She puffs her lips a little more, and softens her eyes and suddenly she's gone from 'cute anger' to 'suggestive submission' and Hibiki notices and the game is flipped. Suddenly, Lucy is in control and Hibiki's fingers twitch, supporting him above her.

"Hibiki…" she moans, and that does it.

Hibiki jumps off Lucy, dejectedly sitting at the edge of the dock with his head in hands.

"I give…" he mutters and Lucy smiles victoriously, flipping her hair over her shoulder before returning to her sunbathing position. He knows better than to mess with her now.

* * *

><p>After some time has passed and the cool breeze is being replaced with just midday heat, Lucy decides she's baked enough. Hibiki has leisurely been floating and diving within the lake without much of a word. Lucy looks to change that.<p>

"Is that rope swing over there safe?"

Hibiki, startled, jumps from his floating position on his back, scrambling to float himself upright in the water, before glancing at the swing which Lucy refers to.

"Ah-yeah. Yes, it should…"

Lucy jumps jack knife into the lake, a perfect dive that she's perfected since becoming a part of team Natsu (How many boats Natsu has sunk or buildings by the docks and seas which Lucy has had to abandon as Natsu brought down? Not to mention when Juvia cries her own pool at Gray's apparent rejection; yes, Lucy has been able to get plenty of practice with her entering of bodies of water as of late). She emerges already swimming, calling over her shoulder to Hibiki, "I'll race you! First there gets to jump first, loser has to push!"

* * *

><p>And perhaps Hibiki tried the first few meters of the race, but he quickly seemed to slow and had Lucy wanted to, she easily would have called him out on it. Being the gentleman that he was, however, Lucy climbed onto shore long before Hibiki and simply accepted that.<p>

When Hibiki did finally pull himself onto the rocks, Lucy had already gripped her way to the rope, clinging at it excitedly.

"Now that I'm here, maybe you should go first…"

Hibiki laughs and mixed with the breeze and birds, it's a perfect sound. Like a bell.

"I do believe the privilege is all yours. You won it, if I recall correctly."

Snarky bastard.

Lucy wrung the rope in hands, eyeing the lake before her. What if this rope couldn't support her weight? When was the last time someone jumped from it? The leap looked farther than she imagined. Maybe…

"Do you need that push?"

Lucy flinched. How did Hibiki climb up here so quick?

"…are you that scared?"

That did it. She'd show him!

Lucy swelled her chest up, putting on a front of bravery, and-

Stepped. Not leaped, but stepped from the rocks. That was her first mistake and she instantly regretted the move, suddenly squealing and tightening both hands around the rope.

"Lucy-! Don't let go, sw-swing back-!"

Too late. At the words 'don't let go', Lucy had somehow retracted her hands and suddenly found the rope slip form her finger tips, with no hope of regaining her grip. And she clenched her fists and eyes shut, bracing herself to hit the rocks below only to roll unflatteringly into the lake, except by some twist of luck she hit the water first.

Shallow water, but water nonetheless.

She felt her shoulder scrape a rock but as she slowly sank she realized that was the extent of her blunder. Just as she thought to swim to the surface, the surface above her seemed to collapse and she realized Hibiki had dove in after her. Before she could swim up to him, signal she was fine, he was by her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up.

The second they did hit the surface, Lucy gasped for air.

"Hibiki, I'm alright-!"

Hibiki slung Lucy over his shoulder, plopping her back onto the shore before pulling himself up beside her. He seemed out of breadth, laying there trying to catch it as Lucy herself slowed her breathing.

"I'm fine, really-"

"Don't."

Hibiki warned. Lucy quickly shut her mouth.

Finally, Hibiki sighed, turning his head to face Lucy. His eyes softened but he still wasn't smiling, though he lowered his voice, "let's _not_ try the rope swing."

Lucy slowly nodded.

* * *

><p>Hibiki had them wait a moment more before swimming back to the dock. Lucy didn't say a word until they reached the steps up onto the deck, "Let's take out the canoe!"<p>

She waited for Hibiki to chastise her, or groan, or complain about 'trying something else out', but rather he just smiled and stepped down from the steps he'd only half conquered.

"Alright."

It took some adjusting to get them both into the canoe. There was only one paddle and naturally Hibiki volunteered himself to row. Lucy sat perfectly straight, keeping her balance and trying to flinch with every jolt or sway of the boat. It was difficult.

"It's beautiful out here," she tried keeping her voice even but every other syllable seemed to jump as the boat rocked. Hibiki smirked at this. She wondered if he occasionally nudged it on purpose.

"It is."

When Lucy glanced at Hibiki, his eyes were on her and she blushed, quickly looking back to the water.

"Do you come here ever?"

Hibiki frowned, shaking his head, "Not as often as I'd like."

"How's Ren and Eve?"

Hibiki shrugs. "Haven't seen Ren in weeks. He's taking extra missions, to pay for the wedding, or extra errands, for the wedding."

Lucy nods slowly. The wedding was fast approaching. She hadn't picked out a dress or even a wedding gift for the couple. She was about to ask Hibiki what he planned to get them, but he beat her to it

"Lucy, what's that on your shoulder?"

Lucy cringed; she'd forgotten the scrape.

"Oh, I-"

"Is that from the rope swing?!"

He leaned forward instinctively, raising a hand but Lucy flinched, trying to stabilize the canoe as it rocked with his shifting.

"D-don't!" She warned. "I'm fine, it's fine, really! I'll have Wendy cure away in a second back at the guild!" She laughed it off, but Hibiki wasn't so convinced. Slowly, he settled back in his position and continued to row to the center of the center of the lake.

When Lucy looked back to Hibiki, she found yet again his eyes on her. He'd stopped rowing and she squirmed uncomfortably in the stiff position she was forced to uphold within the small canoe. Was something on her face, or in her hair..? Her shoulder couldn't have looked that bad, though she didn't want to call attention to it now by looking-

"Hibiki…" She muttered; maybe he wasn't aware he was staring at her-

He was aware.

Without a word, Hibiki leaned forward, rocking the boat but, before Lucy could yelp, cutting her off with a kiss.

It was short lived, because Lucy flinching and his sudden movement tipped the canoe and into the water the both splashed.

When Lucy found the surface again, clinging to the capsized boat, Hibiki was laughing.

"Hibiki!"

"It was worth it," was all he managed through gasping for air between laughter. Lucy had a sudden urge to drown him, yet again, but instead opted to flip the boat, climb ungracefully back into it, and begin paddling without him.

"L-Lucy, wait for me!"

* * *

><p>The sun was setting by the time they'd had their fill of the lake. Hibiki had swam out as far into the lake before turning and swimming back, and in that time Lucy had enjoyed a short nap on the deck. Insects were buzzing and the shade of the trees blocked the set sun, though the sky was still lilac, suggesting it hadn't completely set.<p>

Lucy sighed; she didn't want to leave the lake just yet. Couldn't they spend the night out here? Couldn't they spend forever out here?

Hibiki was in no hurry. He plopped his wet self down beside Lucy, scrunching up beside her to try to lay on as much of the towel as she'd allow. She felt his cold, soaked arm press against hers and while it sent a shiver up her comfortably warm body, she didn't retract from him. He'd been punished enough by being made to swim his way back after capsizing their canoe.

"You're not still mad at me?"

Lucy pretended to hold her grudge, glancing with one eye open at him.

"I couldn't resist," he pleas.

What he wants to say is ever since she allowed him to kiss her, he can't stop. He wants to make up for all those times they almost-but-didn't. He wants to steal as many of her breaths and words as he can and he wants to close the gaps between them. There's a gap between them now, where she's just barely looking at him and he can't stop looking at her lips, her eyes, her face; he wants to close that gap, that space, now.

"You could've waited to when we weren't in a boat," Lucy counters.

Alright. That works for him, he thinks, leaning forward and taking Lucy's face in hand, turning her so she meets him halfway. And he kisses her and after an initial shock she gives up and kisses back, just barely.

"You're very courageous, aren't you?" She teases when he pulls apart, lifting herself to stand and redress in her shirt.

No. He's just savoring as many opportunities as he left. Because in nineteen, _eighteen_, more days with her, he won't have these chances again.

When Ren's wedding passes and the Trimen want to take missions together again, Hibiki will need to be there for them. When these hundred dates end and Hibiki hasn't convinced Lucy to love him, what excuse will he have to travel to Magnolia twice a weekend to see her? These kisses are chaste and fine now, but without a defined relationship, what are they doing? Spending nineteen, _eighteen,_ more days together.

_And then?_ Then he has to return to his guild he's neglected for the better half of months now. And she has to return to hers, and they'll go their separate ways and maybe once a year they'll meet and he'll say hello to her and she'll greet him but he won't be able to kiss her then.

So he has to kiss her now. A thousand times.

_That's too much!_

Then only a hundred.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts about this chapter: I once had the privelege, about a summer ago, to spend the weekend at a friend's ranch; on which, our group of friends spent one morning at this lake on the private property ranch and it _was so damn perfect. _I really wanted to capture how beautiful that experience was, but I definitely did not and that's I think my greatest disappointment in this chapter-it doesn't live up to how peaceful and serene that morning at the lake felt~

Lucy's POV! Notice why I haven't written in her POV in a while? It's definitely lacking haha sorry! Oh, boy, need to step up my game! I've got a hectic month of finals approahcing, but then winter break so that should pave way to some good final chapters I hope~! The pace of how things are going, this story probably won't be finished til it's, what, two-year aniversary? Haha, let's hope no longer than that oh boy! Sorry!


	83. Together?

Oh~ my gosh have I been awful I'm so so so so sorry! A recent review (thank you!) pointed out I haven't updated this story since November! Truth be told I've had these last three chapters typed since December and meant to post them with the New Year; but, then school suddenly caught back up to me and this last semester was hell. I went through a lot, and maybe some of my experiences from these past few months will show up in my writing-who knows. All that said, I'm still going to be busy this summer with online classes, but I'm going to TRY HARDER THAN EVER to get some more consistent writing done and get through this story cause we're _so close to the end!_

The biggest Thank you to every reader, new and old, and reviewer who kept encouraging me during my hiatus! That there are any who still dabble time-to-time in this mediocre fic for a crack couple~ I love you all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Lucy chews at the bottom of her lip, her hands in her lap as she fidgets with the hem of her shirt. She adjusts the strap of her bag, still slung over her shoulder awkwardly despite the fact she's sitting. She contemplates removing her bag, setting it under her chair, or—<p>

A healer approaches her and she's on her feet instantly.

"H-how is he?"

"He's fine."

She sighs with relief, waves running down her body. "That's good," she mutters.

"He's waking up now—"

The doors from outside suddenly burst open and in walks Hibiki.

"How is he?" He asks instantly, darting towards the doctor before noticing anything else.

"He's fine. He's awake," Lucy answers quickly. Hibiki exhales.

"Would you like to join Miss Sherry at his side?"

Lucy nods a yes, but Hibiki is the one barging past the two of them without any confirmation.

* * *

><p>Rounding the doorway, the two walk in on Sherry, seated in a chair beside the cot, with her arms folded over the mattress and her head buried against the leg of the patient currently laying in said bed.<p>

"Hibiki! L-Lucy..? What are you two doing here..?"

Hibiki smiles, and it's the first sign of relief Lucy has seen on his face since news reached them that night that his teammate had been injured.

"Lucy and I were on a date, around town. We ran into Eve, who said you'd just made it back to the guild in not-so-good condition. I'm just glad to see you're alright now."

"N-not like it really means anything…b-but I guess, thanks for being concerned. Even if you didn't have to," Ren grumbles, turning his attention from Hibiki and Lucy to the now-stirring Sherry at his side. He tries to sit up but winces, and Sherry jolts aware and awake a this.

"Ren! Ren, are you alright?"

"Tch!" Ren blushes, turning away. Lucy frowns—he doesn't need to act Tsundere now! Not when his own fiancé was this worried about him that she came here straight away!

"I'll just step outside..." Lucy trailed off, not expecting anyone's attention to be drawn to her. Sure enough, Sherry had only eyes for Ren, who was swatting away her concerns, while Hibiki had stepped up closer to the bed, already berating his teammate for taking such a difficult solo mission.

"You said you ran into Eve…where is he?"

"Why? Concerned you didn't have a big enough welcoming party when you woke? Maybe you're not as popular as you thought you were."

"Bastard," Ren muttered, but laughed it off. Lucy closed the door gently behind her, missing the excuse Hibiki gave of where Eve had run off to.

She stepped outside, briefly, to catch some fresh air. Ren and she weren't particularly close, but it always was unnerving to hear any kind of friend, even a shallow one at that, was in any kind of danger. And Hibiki had been so worried.

Rarely did Lucy ever see Hibiki as somber as the way he'd looked when they'd ran into Eve. The younger boy looked panicked and frantically relayed what had happened to Ren while out on mission. He'd just hobbled into the guild building before collapsing, and the healer of the guild had been working on his ever since.

Seeing him just then, though, Lucy thought he looked fine, if just a little bruised and sore. Their healer must be magnificent-

"Lucy?"

Lucy jumped when Hibiki stepped out after her.

"Everything alright?"

She wasn't sure which one of them asked first, so she kept her lips shut and waited for Hibiki to nod.

"Yes…The healer says Ren can leave, but he has to go straight home for bed rest. Sherry and I are taking him now."

"That's fine! I know my way to the station, I'll walk myself ba-"

"The station? You won't…you don't want to come back with us?"

"Eh?"

"I-I just thought…well, our date kind of was interrupted…" _and we don't have many left_, "and that maybe the four of us, with Ren resting of course, could just…hang out."

"Hang out?"

"Like a double date!"

Because the last 'double dates' had gone so well for them.

"Are you sure Sherry and Ren won't mind? Maybe Ren just needs sleep, and Sherry-"

"-Is the one who proposed such an idea. She assured me Ren could sleep all he wants until the wedding. I think she's stressed about it—it is approaching. She didn't outright say it, but I think her and Ren are hitting a riff. What with her planning the wedding and stressed about that…I think Ren might be having cold feet. I didn't say anything in front of Sherry, but I think he's panicking a little. That's why he took this solo mission—clear his thoughts."

Lucy sympathized with the pair. She knew Sherry only to be a boastful, infuriating tease and occasionally a snob, but she _was_ a friend. And Ren was, kind of, too. They'd always seemed so happy before…

"It isn't anything serious, I think. Like I said, just the stress of the wedding-"

"Alright."

"A-alright?"

Lucy nodded, "If it's alright with Sherry and as long as it's not too taxing on Ren…let's all four hang out."

* * *

><p>Ren walked decently on his feet. One of his arms was in a cast, though he assured everyone "It's not that bad" and other than a bruise on his cheek and a cut on the opposite brow, he looked relatively fine.<p>

Sherry assured Lucy that it'd heal in time for the wedding; he'd be perfect by then.

Despite all this, he still leaned occasionally on Hibiki, and it was decided that for the night, they'd all stay at Hibiki's apartment. It was the largest, and closest.

Upon arrival, Hibiki let Sherry set Ren on the bed while Lucy went immediately to preparing drinks for the company. Ren insisted he wasn't tired, but he needed to remain seated. Sherry didn't leave his side, curling up beside him on the bed. Hibiki would continually ask Lucy if she needed help with drinks before realizing he shouldn't leave the lovebirds alone in his bedroom. He brought extra blankets and pillows from the couch and squeezed his way between the two (not in his bed, they wouldn't! he thought).

Lucy set all four drinks—two waters and two teas—on the end table, sitting across from the three crammed at the top of the bed, herself sitting at the edge.

Lucy blushed, remembering the last time she'd slept in this bed—the last time she'd been at this apartment. Feeling bashful of the memory, she refused to look at Hibiki. She turned her attention instead to Sherry and Ren…

…Which was equally unsettling. Sherry was clinging to Ren's good arm, snuggling close enough that her lips pressed against his neck, and while Ren acted a Tsundere, he none the less seemed to forget that Hibiki and Lucy were in the room.

So much for going through a riff. These two would have preferred privacy, Lucy imagined.

"I know!" Hibiki suddenly interjected. Lucy still refused to look at him. "I know a game we can play! I'll grab some paper…Lucy, could you get some quills from my desk? One for each of us!"

Lucy nodded, though it was strange because her head faced the ground rather than Hibiki.

* * *

><p>When Hibiki returned with paper, tearing the parchment into small squares and stacking them, he handed out each stack. Lucy took hers, again nodding awkwardly without meeting Hibiki's eyes. She was too distracted, lost in the embarrassing memory of her coming onto Hibiki that night…<p>

"…and then you'll pass to him, and so on and so forth!"

Lucy jolted, suddenly aware she'd missed the explanation of the game form Hibiki.

Luckily, Sherry seemed just as confused.

"I'm supposed to write what now?"

"To start, you write anything…it's the next turn where you-"

"Tch, whatever. Let's just start-" Ren cut off, struggling to stabilize the paper in his lap to write with his good hand. All too late he realized his good hand was not in fact the hand he wrote with.

"Alright! I've written love!" Sherry blurted, content with herself.

"N-no, Sherry…you don't say what you wrote…"

Lucy exhaled with relief—she still didn't know what was going on, but now she at least knew to keep it to herself whenever she finally did write something.

"Alright, I'll change it! I'll write…Ren loves Sherry!"

"Tch, write whatever you want, I guess…"

"Sherry, you don't-!"

"I don't like this game!"

"Because you're not doing it right!"

* * *

><p>The game idea was a disaster. No one but Hibiki understood the rules and Sherry kept questioning why they were even playing it. She insisted Ren needed rest, while Ren insisted he was fine. Only Lucy understood that Hibiki was just trying to lighten the mood, to have the group do something to lighten and make up for the past hours they'd spent awaiting Ren's recovery. Maybe it was best to just let him sleep…<p>

"I'm going to refill my glass-does anyone want anything?"

Sherry practically tossed her mug, along with handing Ren's and demanding another tea for the both of them. Lucy was about to ask Hibiki, while avoiding actually looking at him, when he stood suddenly, offering to help her. Before she could deny, he'd taken the mugs from her and was following her from the bedroom.

There was no avoiding him now.

"Lucy-"

He'd had the same thought.

"Everything alright?"

Lucy nodded quickly, smiling flustered, "Of course! I'm…just worried about Ren."

"He'll be alright," Hibiki assures, setting the glasses down. "You sure that's it?"

_All that she'll admit_, she thinks. She nods.

Lucy is quick, her back turned to Hibiki as she refills the pot and sets to boiling the water. Her stomach presses against the counter top and her hands fiddle with tea leaves. Just as she turns around, though, something presses against her and pushes her back now against the counter.

That something is Hibiki.

"Something else is bothering you," Hibiki smirks. His hands grip the counter and fence Lucy in, and while he backs off slightly to not be pushing her, he has cornered her. His smile, however, is playful.

Lucy smiles back, bringing her hands to his arm and pushing at it to escape. "I told you, I was just worried-"

Hibiki's hands release their grip on the counter and circle Lucy instead, tugging her waist backwards into a hug. "Ren. Right. That's what you're worried about."

His hands spin her to face him again, but he's still embracing her and she blushes at their proximity.

"You're not upset our date was interrupted?"

In the back of his mind, he's slightly bitter. Not that he blames Ren, or anyone—he just knows his time with Lucy is limited and precious.

Lucy sees this as an opportunity to sway the conversation from her having to reveal the awkward truth, smirking apologetically, "Well…Don't get me wrong, I don't mind spending time with Ren and Sherry-" If only Sherry didn't constantly complain and Ren acted like everything was a bother (People who couldn't suck it up and appreciate anything bothered Lucy the most).

Hibiki smiled knowingly, "I understand."

_You really don't, but that's fine_, Lucy thought.

"It's just tonight though," she quickly added.

Hibiki's hands slid up from Lucy's waist to her shoulder, gripping her hesitantly there before he leant forward, aiming for a kiss on Lucy's lips when-

"Did the old geezer die yet?"

Hibiki and Lucy simultaneously jumped at the sound of the door opening and just as quickly shutting.

"We brought wine!"

"-As the doctor prescribed!"

Lucy was bewildered to see, appearing suddenly in the hallway and dressed like they'd just come from a dance club, Eve and Jenny; both of which were holding bags of undoubtedly the aforementioned wine.

Hibiki and Lucy were so stunned, neither thinking of something to say of the sudden arrival, before the kettle started whistling. The water was ready.

* * *

><p>Hibiki insisted on using a tray this time—too many cups and the tea ones were too hot to be held.<p>

Lucy pushed the door open to reveal a snuggling Sherry, curled up to Ren's chest. They both looked asleep, but just as Lucy motioned for Hibiki to quietly retreat backwards, Sherry's eyes fluttered open.

She smiled at the pair, motioning them to go ahead and enter.

"He's a heavy sleeper," Sherry whispered, sitting up. She took her cup, unabashed at the heat of it, and sipped. Lucy continued to stand until Sherry urged her and Hibiki to go ahead and sit already.

"Thank you," Sherry added, smiling the warmest Lucy had seen all that afternoon. It occurred to Lucy Sherry had been stricken with worry, overwhelmed all night. That'd put anyone on edge—to see their fiancé in such a state. Lucy sighed, setting her own water aside.

"Ren~!"

Sherry flinched when Ren jolted awake at the boom of Eve's sing-song voice. Eve shoved Hibiki over while Jenny sauntered in behind him, looking a little less than thrilled to be in the room but content with a glass of wine in her hand.

"E-eve? Jenny?" Sherry looked astounded between Lucy and Hibiki, the later shrugging and smiling.

"We didn't mean to wake you!" Jenny quickly apologized as Ren rose and adjusted himself to sit up. Sherry lent him a hand.

"Sure about that?" Ren smirked, but he looked exhausted and Lucy could tell Eve and Jenny instantly regretted their entrance.

"We were just worried…" Jenny added apologetically. Ren nodded, though Lucy gave Hibiki a look.

Hibiki, however, had his eyes trained on everyone in the room but Lucy. He looked concerned at Sherry and Ren, irritated at Eve, and suspicious at Jenny.

"Well now we've done it!" Jenny pouted. Lucy blinked a few times, taken aback at the sudden realization that Jenny was clearly a little tipsy. "We've upset Ren, I know we have! Eve, we'll b ein the other room!"

Lucy though for a moment that Jenny was referring to herself and Eve, but suddenly felt a pull at her arm. Sherry, too, was being dragged from the bed.

"We'll let the teammates have a moment, give Ren some air! He's probably smothered by all these pretty ladies!"

Ren and Hibiki both looked to interject, but Jenny had already pulled the girls from the room. Sherry looked devastated to be pulled apart from her other half, while Lucy, panicking, looked to Hibiki, silently pleading him to save her.

* * *

><p>Despite Sherry's polite refusal and Lucy's insistence she had tea, Jenny nonetheless scavenged through Hibiki's cabinets for wine glasses, pouring more than the acceptable glass for both of the two girls.<p>

"Hibiki moved them since I was last here," Jenny mused, glancing around the kitchen as if suddenly fascinated in what other changes had been made.

Lucy felt her gut twist; she had no idea where any appliances or anything in Hibiki's apartment was. She hadn't spent that much time at it….

How close had Jenny and Hibiki been, Lucy suddenly wondered. She knew of Hibiki's past—hell, it's what kept her so cautious about committing in a relationship to him for so long, if they're even considerably in one. She knew he once was involved with Karen, and a slew of other women no doubt—he was a host…

But it suddenly occurred to Lucy that Jenny very well could have been one of Hibiki's previous lovers. Lucy had never had a common face or name to put to the women Hibiki had been with prior, but suddenly here was one possibly standing in front of her. How well did Jenny know Hibiki? Does she still perhaps know him better than Lucy does?

Lucy suddenly found the wine glass too conservative, chugging a swish of it that caused Sherry to cough.

"Those boys…nearly inseparable, aren't they?"

Jenny proclaimed, apparently pleased with Lucy's succumbing to the wine and taking it as encouragement for her own binging. Sherry glared, muttering under her breadth how none of them had pushed to be together or left alone—it was Jenny who'd dragged the ladies out of the room.

Lucy was still preoccupied with thoughts of how well Jenny has 'explored' Hibiki's "apartment", feeling queasy after each swing of her glass. Sherry slowly sipped, not even pretending to listen to Jenny as she babbled on about how trifling her day was, being out with Eve when they'd suddenly received the news, and then returning to the hospital only to learn Ren was gone, and then getting a few drinks to console themselves…

* * *

><p>After nearly an hour of Jenny droning on about the last few hours, somehow stretching the story and repeating herself, it was Hibiki who stepped out of the room to be the hero.<p>

At least, he thought he was.

Intending to pull Sherry and Lucy away from Jenny and her influence, he instead found Sherry red-faced, looking ready to murder, and Lucy and Jenny equally as flushed, though for a different reason.

"Here's the stud!" Jenny slurred, stepping towards Hibiki and collapsing against his chest. Hibiki jumped back so quickly he nearly dropped Jenny.

"Stud." Lucy repeated, a taste of bitter lashing off her tongue. Hibiki looked at her questioningly as she glared in his and Jenny's direction before passing Jenny's body off to be supported by the counter rather than himself.

"Ren's asking for you, Sherry-"

Sherry was gone, wine glass hardly touched and set in the sink, before Jenny could make a comment.

As Sherry disappeared from the room, Eve returned to it.

"I'll be taking you home now, Jenny. Hibiki's already out of house and home with his guests; let's not add to his trouble."

Had Lucy been of a more sober mind, she'd have caught Eve's wink in her direction. She could never forget Eve was an ally and firm supporter of her and Hibiki.

Jenny complained, but still found her wobbling way to Eve, who slung an arm around her shoulder and lead her out the door. She called back a farewell to Lucy as if they were best friends. Lucy stared at the empty glass in her hand, suddenly upset at the thought that Jenny no doubt took her bottle with her.

When the surprise guests were gone, Hibiki made his way over to Lucy, who was pleasantly surprised to find the half bottle still in her possession.

"Lucy-"

"Where do you keep the larger glasses? Oh, wait, why ask you when I can ask Jenny," Lucy snidely remarked, pushing past Hibiki with the bottle in hand, making her way from the kitchen. Hibiki sighed, irritated.

Not at Lucy—it was the wine talking. More at Jenny, for being reckless as usual with her words and actions. Hibiki followed after Lucy, who had already returned to the bedroom after Sherry and Ren.

* * *

><p>Hibiki found Lucy settled into the chair beside the bed, curled with the bottle in her hands and eyes on Sherry and Ren. Ren was asleep, again, with Sherry intertwined with him, though she was awake. Her fingers traced his hairline, careful around the bandages, and her eyes suggested she saw nothing else in the room but him.<p>

"Ren's really lucky," Hibiki finally spoke up after a moment. Sherry didn't look at him, keeping her eyes on Ren, but she did scoff.

"I'm the lucky one."

After another minute, Sherry yawned and offered to head to the station; Lucy added that she'd accompany her.

Hibiki blocked them at the doorway.

"You two aren't going anywhere. This time of night? You both can spend the night here. Sherry, Ren would throw a storm of a fit if he woke up alone in my apartment and heard that his fiancé had gone home alone."

Sherry blushed. "Y-you think?"

Hibiki didn't answer, turning on Lucy.

"You…" he shook a finger at her, never finishing his statement. He stole one pillow and a blanket off the bed from beside Ren, who didn't stir or notice, and dragged Lucy off with him.

"Sherry, you can take the bed with Ren—there's enough room, you shouldn't disturb him. And if he starts hogging it, kick him."

Hibiki didn't mean that as a joke, but Sherry's eyes gleamed at the opportunity.

Hibiki closed the door lightly behind him as soon as Lucy and he were out of there.

"You're not worried they'll...?"

"Ren's too injured," Hibiki muttered, but he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Lucy.

Lucy looked around the apartment.

"I'll take the floor-"

Hibiki sighed, done with Lucy's nonsense. He threw the blanket and pillow ahead on him, on the couch, and swooped Lucy up from the knees, carrying her over his shoulder. Lucy started to yelp, but checked her volume—Ren and Sherry were just asleep in the other room. She braced herself for impact against the couch, but Hibiki lowered her gently on her back.

When she opened her eyes, however, he was hovering above her, laid out perfectly on top of her.

There was no room on the couch for both of them, being as narrow as it was, except for this position, with him stacked above her. Lucy blushed furiously, and feared not even the cover of darkness could fool Hibiki.

She expected to see some glint in his eyes, reflected from the window—some lust that was suggestive and charming all the same.

Hibiki, instead, just looked tired.

He squirmed his way behind her, cramming himself between her and the back of the couch, forcing them both to adjust onto their sides. Lucy still felt heat in her face, but was thankful to be turned away from Hibiki's eyes.

He reached around her, pulling the bottle from her hand and setting it aside on the floor.

"Enough of that," he grumbled.

He nuzzled against the nape of her neck, breathing against her which didn't help matters.

"I'll move to the floor in just a minute…" he muttered, and Lucy realized Hibiki was far more drained than he'd been letting off all night.

Worrying for someone you care about does that.

Lucy tried to relax her shoulders, but just as she did so, Hibiki snaked an arm around her waist, under her own arm. She tensed again briefly, but when his hand settled on the couch cushion, relaxed.

Lucy held her breath until she felt Hibiki's slow and deepen, and heard the tiniest of snores. Only then did she fully relax, well aware Hibiki was not about to move to the floor 'in a minute'. She shifted, cautiously, finding comfort despite the crammed conditions. She pushed thoughts of Jenny in such close proximity to Hibiki far from her mind.

Then, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Three loud, rushed knocks, followed by a quieter, hesitant one, stirred Lucy from her current writings. She rushed from her desk, hitting the leg of it in her flurry which stubbed her toe, but brushed aside the pain in a dash for the door.<p>

"Coming!"

If it was a knock, it wasn't anyone from Fairy Tail—they didn't have the courtesy to do that (unless it was Bisca or perhaps Lisanna. Lucy doubted it was either of them, though).

Hibiki hadn't called ahead—they weren't due another (proper) date til the end of the week.

Perhaps her landlady? Lucy had just paid…

"Sorry, _sorry_! I'm—_Sherry_?"

In the open doorway stood the fidgeting, fuchsia haired Sherry. She was covered up rather modestly, warmly, and tugged at her turtle neck as she motioned nervously to come inside without a word.

Lucy nodded, slowly.

"Is something wrong?"

Sherry shook her head, but she looked terribly upset. And out of breath.

"Do you want anything to drink..?"

Sherry shook her head, only to realize she had yet to say anything, quickly adding a verbal, "No…thank you."

Lucy just nodded, looking awkwardly between the two of them.

"Are…is everything okay?" She asked again. Sherry cringed slightly, turning around to avoid looking Lucy in the eye.

"It's…I have-"

"Is it Ren? Did something happen between the two of you? Hibiki told me he'd recovered fine, but-"

"No!" Sherry blurted suddenly, whipping around. Realizing her outbreak, she cleared her throat and straightened her posture.

"Ren and I are fine. We're more than fine, we're…well, we're to be married in less than two weeks' time! W-we're in love," she added, bashfully, and Lucy sighed with relief.

"Right…love."

Sherry bit at her lip.

"I'm…I'm here to ask you a favor…"

"Me?"

Sherry shot Lucy a look that clearly warned her not to interrupt further. Lucy nodded, closing her mouth and patiently awaiting Sherry to continue.

"This…may be hard to believe, but…I-I have few female friends, Lucy Heartfillia."

Lucy feigned shock, but kept her mouth tightly shut.

"A-and…I would not be coming to you unless I was absolutely desperate…"

Lucy felt something churn in her stomach. She had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Th-the responsibility I'm about to ask of you wouldn't take much…most of the wedding is planned, a-and it's more of a…title holding position, actually…"

"Sherry..?"

"I want you to be my Maid of Honor!"

Sherry blurted, bowing her head in begging but also in embarrassment.

Lucy stood stunned for a minute, unable to answer as Sherry slowly lifted her head.

"You want…Wh-what about Jenny?" Lucy blurted. She bit back her own feelings towards the blonde, awaiting Sherry's response.

Sherry rolled her eyes.

"Half of Blue Pegasus won't forgive me for taking the availability of Ren away from them. The other half outright dislikes me."

"I…can't imagine what about you they wouldn't like," Lucy muttered half-heartedly.

Sherry looked close to tears.

"Celia?"

"She's too young to help me with the final preparations of the wedding…Oh, Lucy, I wouldn't be asking you if I thought anyone else could help me! Everyone else is just so busy or of no help and I'm just too overwhelmed with the last minute preparations!"

Lucy was about to make some comment that perhaps Sherry should turn to some other relative or family member to help her, when she suddenly remembered-

Sherry didn't have other family.

She'd lost her immediate family the same as Gray—to Deliora. She'd spent years following Lyon on some isolated quest, and her personality wasn't always the greatest to get along with. She was an excellent mage, that was undeniable, but her social skills…

Lucy sighed, smiling and grabbing Sherry by the shoulders.

"I'd love to be your Maid of Honor."

Sherry sniffed.

"R-really?"

"You said it yourself already that there isn't much left of the preparations. It's just a title, right?"

Sherry smiled weakly, adding, "Th-thank you! Really, Lucy, I'm glad I could call on you!"

"I am one of your closest friends!" Lucy blurted, trying to sound reassuring-somehow it came out as more of a question than anything else.

Sherry burst into a wide grin, her tears practically vanished of any trace.

"Thank you! Thank you, Lucy, thank you!"

"C-calm down! We've got two weeks until the wedding, right? That's plenty of time to tie a few loose ends, eh?"

Sherry nodded.

"So, what's needed to resolve first? Last minute preparations? Final seating charts? Last details of the cake..?"

"Venue."

"…Is there a problem with the venue?"

"I haven't got one yet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts about this chapter; Eve and Jenny weren't apart of this chapter until about an hour ago where I threw them in-maybe you can tell because I'm sure there's holes in the story where I didn't integrate them in as well as I meant to, but~ I felt bad not having Eve with his Trimens, but at the same time recognize Eve has had spotlight chapters before; Ren really hasn't. Also, Jenny wasn't a character revealed to us readers at the start of this story however long ago that was; I didn't have her integrated in any of my original rough draft ideas for dates, but now I'm trying to make up for that. She may appear OOC, for which I'm sorry for...

The manga seems to push for Jenny and Hibiki-however, I don't care for that pairing in the slightest (Also, it kinda clashes with the entire plot and purpose of this story) and much~ prefer her with Eve, if anyone; his whole 'older women' thing~ though even at that, I prefer Jenny as a single, confident woman. But perhaps her and Hibiki had some history, and it's a great addition of some drama between Hibiki and Lucy; I won't drag it out to be some major thing, don't worry, but they're reaching the end of their dates and tensions are growing, rifts will be created. *shrugs*

Also, I've loved the idea of Sherry and Lucy becoming best, or at least really good, friends since the end of the Galuna arc. I love Sherry's character, as I've mentioned before, and do honestly think it was nicely set up in the beginning their rivaly/friendly relationship; I like to think Sherry is Lucy's closest girl friend not apart of Fairy Tail and really want more on their relationship~ And since the day Sherry and Ren were revealed to be engaged, I have wanted Lucy to be the Maid of Honor-that was one of the things I've had planned from the beginning, way before all the dates were set in stone, and this chapter's main purpose was actually to set Sherry asking Lucy to be her Maid of Honor-sorry, Hibiki!

That's it for this chapter! Again, thank you to EVERYONE I love you guys!


	84. Inspiration In the Stars

This chapter I was always excited to write, but having written it I feel like I didn't do it enough justice...I wanted more description and more dialogue, but will have to settle with the content I have...oh well, I still hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>The first week goes by like a nightmare. Lucy hardly sleeps and has to turn down Natsu's job requests because Sherry has hold of Lucy's attention nearly every minute of every day.<p>

Sherry hasn't neglected much of the wedding. Invitations and much of the preparations are completed, as she'd mentioned. The largest issue simply came a that no venue, nor church, had been picked and reserved, and no decorations were therefore in stock or place.

Lucy had a difficult time keeping up with Sherry's demands and ideas; most of them were simply impossible given the time crunch. Lucy tried her best to meet Sherry's demands, as this was her wedding, but even Sherry would come off her dream cloud every once in a while to admit some fantasies were too far-fetched.

"I just want this day to be perfect…it's all about love!" She'd chant, in a dreamy voice that Lucy would roll her eyes at.

"It will be perfect," Lucy would confirm. "Ren and you are getting married—that alone will make it the perfect day."

Sherry looks out the window of the cake shop, not hearing a word of Lucy.

The first week passes and that weekend, Lucy collapses in bed and groans, willing her body to get sick so she can have an excuse out of helping Sherry. She'd signed her own fate away the moment she agreed to be the Maid of Honor.

Lucy glanced from under her comforter cocoon at her forgotten keys, dropped on the end table.

She thought long and hard if any one of her spirits could perhaps take the place of her in helping Sherry. Surely Aquarius would love to spend some bonding time with a girl as love-obsessed with her; they'd both get a kick out of talking about love and harassing Lucy.

On second thought, that was a terrible idea—introducing those two.

Just as Lucy thought as much, a puff of smoke announced the arrival of a spirit on their own. Lucy's initial thought was, please don't be Aquarius.

"Princess! I am here to serve-!"

"Virgo?"

Lucy threw the comforter back, eyeing the spirit suspiciously, "What're you doing here?"

"Did mistress not desire help? I am here to be of assistance-"

"Virgo, you don't need to…" Lucy frowned, "No, it's really alright. Sherry just asked me to help her with planning her wedding," with only a week to go, she reminded herself, "and I'm just…tired."

Lucy threw herself back onto the bed.

"I really would just like to relax," she squinted at the sunlight coming through the window, "maybe somewhere dark…" she muttered to herself. "I'm fine. Really," she added in a grateful tone.

Virgo just blinked before nodding once, "understood."

Lucy turned her back to Virgo, closing her eyes and awaiting the expected "poof" of Virgo's gate closing. However, it never came.

When she turned around, Virgo was gone, but no trace of her return to the Spirit Realm was suggested. Lucy frowned, settling deeper under her blankets, but finding herself suspicious and awake.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, when Lucy finally feels herself slip off into a much needed sleep, she found herself almost immediately being awoken.<p>

At first, she assumed it to be a lachrymal call from Sherry—time to work. However, it was a more physical alarm clock—a hand on her shoulder, to be precise.

"V-Virgo? You're still here?"

"My apologies; shall I be punished?"

Lucy swatted the spirit back, sitting up.

"N-no! Just…explain why you're still here..?"

"She's with me, actually."

Lucy's breath hitched. Standing behind Virgo, in the now open doorway to her bedroom, was Hibiki.

That was a surprise. Not an altogether unpleasant one, but still…

"Hibiki?! What're you…together..?"

"Princess asked to relax-somewhere dark. I consulted with Princess's consort-"

"My _what_?!"

"-to devise the solution to mistress's requests. If you would follow us-"

"Now, h-hold on!" Lucy stammered, consciously pulling at the comforter to hide her pajamas from view of Hibiki. Her face flushed—this was too weird!

Hibiki, however, just laughed it off, "Don't worry about what you're wearing. We two are the only ones who will see you—and, I've seen you in less," he admitted, which didn't help the flurry of red rushing to Lucy's cheeks.

"Wh….Where are we going?" She asked tentatively.

Virgo, however, had no patience—lifting Lucy like a bride from her bed, blanket and all, and storming from the room.

"Virgo! H-Hibiki, help-!"

Hibiki laughed nervously, following the two, "Don't worry Lucy! Virgo meant well by all this…so, please don't punish her…"

"D-did she tell you I..? Virgo!"

* * *

><p>Lucy clung to her blanket, wrapping it about her night wear exposed self, fidgeting between her two bare feet on the grass. No one was around to see her <em>now<em>, but standing out in the open was only inviting someone to walk by. Lucy glared at Hibiki.

"Well..? What are we..?"

Hibiki lifted a finger to his lips, motioning for Lucy to not speak. She zipped up, assuming this had something to do with what was about to happen.

Hibiki exhaled, "That's better."

"Hibiki, you jerk-!"

"Alright, it's ready," Virgo suddenly popping her head from below ground, smiling satisfyingly to herself. Lucy scowled.

"What's ready..?"

"Follow me." Virgo ignored Lucy, throwing herself back underground. Lucy stomped her feet, shuffling under the blanket, but Hibiki held out a hand, a gentleman's gesture, and nodded towards the tunnel.

"Trust us," was all he offered, and Lucy begrudgingly took his hand, still encased in the comforter which drug at her feet.

* * *

><p>"I can't see anything…" Lucy muttered, trying to find every possible excuse to complain. She was angry at Hibiki and Virgo and was confused as to where she was going, what they were doing…<p>

Hibiki, in good spirits, laughed her grumbling off.

"We're almost there."

"Where is there?" Lucy hissed under her breadth, still confused. Where was Virgo leading them? And why was Hibiki here? What was going on..?

"Ah! We're just about there! Lucy, close your eyes!"

"What's the point? I can't see anything anyway," Lucy muttered, though did as she was asked anyway. Truth was, despite how spacious these tunnels had been carved, with enough room to crawl comfortably and almost squirm side by side, they still were dark. Save, however, for dim light Lucy had barely made out coming from ahead of Hibiki last she'd looked, though mostly his figure blocked anything.

Blinded, Lucy waited for Hibiki before moving forward. He felt back, reaching for her hand before gripping it and tugging her along forward. Lucy clutched the hand tightly; her only sense not lessened by this tunnel being touch.

Hibiki may have taken slight advantage of this, pulling Lucy out from the crawl tunnels to a standing position and holding her close enough to him that her shoulders brushed his chest. Lucy was under the illusion they were still in a tight space, granted with higher ceilings.

"Alright. Look."

Was _she_ wrong.

* * *

><p>It was a cavern unlike anything Lucy had ever seen.<p>

Gems and jewels protruded from stalagmites and bushels of every color and size and shape formed coral reefs. It looked like another world; the Stellar Spirit world, perhaps.

The cavern had a naturally vaulted ceiling, and was decorated like a mural painting with the rocks above head. Small candles were in corners and hung as lanterns; they were faint light sources, but bounced off the rocks and stones and decorated the cave even more so with reflected rainbows.

Moss and mushrooms grew, too, creating queer shades and shadows when light hit them, and the air was fresh and damp.

Lucy couldn't believe that something like this existed beneath Magnolia (She'd barely followed Hibiki outside of her apartment to the tunnel opening, hadn't she?)

Lucy was at such a loss of words, she dropped her comforter.

Hibiki quickly caught it, however, as it fell from her shoulders, loosely folding it into his arms.

"What do you think?"

She couldn't, she thought.

Her mind was too busy taking in everything she was seeing that she couldn't very well focus enough to come up with a coherent thought to describe such a place.

Virgo took this to be a bad sign.

"Princess is not pleased? I have failed you, Hibiki—please, punish-"

Lucy didn't heed half of what Virgo babbled about, turning on Hibiki, "This was your idea?!"

"I told you—Virgo came to me, asking how what we could do to help you relax…Really, this was all Virgo's doing, I just took your own words and ran with it-"

"My words?"

"You said somewhere dark to relax. No place darker than underground, right?"

Lucy didn't start to argue that this cave, if possible, was brighter than outside with its colors and light; she didn't want to spoil anything about this moment, though.

Hibiki took the blanket from his arms, unfolding it and spreading it like a picnic blanket where they stood. He motioned for Lucy to sit down, which she obliged to do wordlessly.

"I…" _can't talk_, she thought, still too blown away. Hibiki just nodded, as if that was expected.

"Just sit back…relax. This is your reward for working so hard this past week."

Lucy looked up to ask how Hibiki knew as much—had Virgo mentioned she was stressed? She hadn't outright told Virgo or anyone about Sherry and the wedding-

"What do you suppose that looks like?" Hibiki cut her off, mid-thought. She glanced around the ceiling, trying to catch sight of which image of overlapping lights he was referring to.

"Maybe a rabbit?"

Lucy squinted at it, smiling, "I think it looks like Cygnus."

"What?"

"The constellation…see, that star…" Lucy trailed off, suddenly realizing how all the gems glittered on the ceiling—certain stones, greater and standing out more so, while smaller gems caught the light reflected from others at just the right angle; and how greens and reds and blues swirled above them, much like a milky way—

"Virgo? Are…are these gems lined up like the actual night sky?"

Virgo frowned, "Is princess not pleased?"

"Ha!" Lucy jumped up, clasping her hands together over her mouth. This was…!

"It's perfect! It's...inspiring! Inspiring..?"

Lucy suddenly jumped to her feet, shuffling the blanket slightly. Hibiki jumped as well, coming slowly to his feet.

"Lucy? What's-?"

"I need paper!" Lucy suddenly blurted. "A-and a pen!"

Before Hibiki could even ask what for, Virgo had volunteered, darting into a nearly formed hole only to appear momentarily again with a quill and parchment.

Lucy dove towards the flattest, largest rock, settling by it and spreading out her materials.

All at once, she dove into writing.

"Lucy..?" Hibiki asked, coming up beside her. He knelt by her, leaning over her shoulder to look at what she wrote.

Lucy turned around suddenly, the most satisfied grin plastered on her face, before she took Hibiki's face up in both her hands and crashed her lips against his.

"Thank you!" She blurted when she pulled apart—Hibiki was left confused as she thanked him twice more before giddily turning to her paper.

"I-I've been so busy lately, and I haven't any time to myself—Oh, not that's a terrible thing," she quickly added, instantly thinking of all the dates she'd been on and hoping Hibiki wouldn't think that she didn't appreciate being with him at all, "but—it's just that it's been hard trying to feel inspired to write and…and _this place_!" She gawked, throwing her hands to emphasize around them. "I…I could write for hours about this place! It's…It's a night sky underground!" She laughed, fumbling through adjectives and emotions to describe such a scene.

Hibiki just pulled the blanket, seating himself beside Lucy as she babbled on about how inspired she felt and how wonderful this place was and-

He propped his head on his elbows, laying out and watching with admiration as Lucy slowly trailed off until she was silently scratching away with ink on paper.

Virgo excused herself after a time, though Lucy didn't notice.

Hibiki, comfortable, watched the light of the gems reflect on Lucy. When she'd fidget or shift, even the slightest bit, a new color would glint from her eyes—they'd turn from green to blue to hazel to golden to any color imaginable.

They reminded Hibiki more of the stars than this ceiling did.

* * *

><p>"There!" Lucy finally sighed, sitting back and giving her neck a decent rub.<p>

Hibiki took this moment as invitation, slipping behind Lucy in a seated position and laying her back against his chest.

He brought his palms to her shoulders, slowly massaging the cricks out as she rolled them against him, leaning further against him.

"All done?" He asked, curious. "Will you read what you wrote to me?"

She shook her head.

"It's just a rough draft. It's not finished, but…it's good for now."

Her eyes closed as Hibiki wondered if she'd fall asleep like this.

He leaned forward, kissing the crown of her head, "I'm sure it's fine. C'mon, let me have a read at it-"

"No," she affirmed, crossing her brow. "Let me edit it…" she trailed off, sighing tiredly, "I could stay down here for forever," she smiled at that thought.

Hibiki frowned, looking around.

"How would we grow anything down here?"

"Mushrooms—those are edible." She shrugged, half listening and half trying to fall asleep.

Hibiki slipped the paper from her hands, which she'd still clutched, setting it aside on the rock beside the quill. He then laced his own fingers between hers.

"I supposed I could build us a house in some corner of this place. You'd eventually miss the sun, though."

"us…" Lucy trailed, breathing lightly.

That thought shook them both suddenly, and Hibiki felt a heat rush to his face.

She hadn't exactly said 'I wish _we_ could stay down here for forever'.

Hibiki winced just as Lucy sat up suddenly.

"Sherry!" She blurted, apparently having taken a different route on finding a deeper meaning in 'us'.

She whipped around, breaking apart from Hibiki—"I was supposed-! Oh, no, no, no! Sherry-!"

Lucy scrambled, nearly forgetting her paper and pen before tripping back towards the entrance of the cave.

Hibiki followed in suite, gathering the blanket up in hands.

"Lucy, wait-!"

"How long have we been down here? I need to get back to the surface, Sherry is-!"

She stopped suddenly, turning around to face Hibiki. For a second, he thought she was going to say something along the lines of 'throw Sherry to the wind, let's build that house!'

Instead, she added in a composed tone, "I'll summon Virgo, have her take you home," and as an afterthought, added, "Thank you. For this."

The soft smile she gave him was well worth the fact that a second later, she'd left him alone in the cave, only to be joined by Virgo moments after.

Well, she hadn't pushed him away for suggesting the bit about an 'us'—alright, she hadn't pushed him away explicitly _because _of the 'us' bit.

Outside the cave, the sun was already setting and he could just imagine how livid Sherry would be that she lost an entire day with her Maid of Honor. It was worth it, for him at least.

That night, he found the sky far less impressive than the cave, trying to recall Lucy's descriptions of the starry scene of stones they'd spent the day underneath. He also imagined houses in the sky, her eyes, and an '_us'_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tryin' to bring back the romance! Random Facts; I mentioned before how one of my biggest challenges with this story is getting Lucy's spirits and Hibiki's Archive, and magic in general, involved. Without the unique properties of the Fairy Tail universe, this is just a poor romance fic about two characters who, sometimes at best, resemble personality-wise Lucy and Hibiki. I've wanted for the longest time to explore Virgo's ability with tunnels and caves and was really excited for this chapter, which is why I saved it for later. But maybe I didn't do it justice...oh well :/

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	85. The Wedding

Here it is! The wedding!...of Sherry and Ren! This chapter, I'd be lying if I didn't admit this, was probably the one I looked most excited to writing (this and the chapter 50 Special~). I again don't think I did it justice to what I originally thought up way back in...whatever year it was I started this fic, but it's cute and I hope you enjoy it!

This is the alst of the three chapters I've had on my computer since DECEMBER (you may all pelt me with stones) but, again, I'm gonig to try REALLY HARD to get at least some typing done so I cna consistantly update this fic~ A good aim for now is once a week, though to be honest I'm just going to type and post when I can; if that means we get fifteen chapters in the course of the next few days, so be it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Lucy stumbled out of bed, yawning and stretching. It wasn't the best sleep she'd had, and when she looked about her surroundings, she realized why.<p>

This wasn't her room.

It was a hotel room, and it was a stiff mattress and empty room, save for a dress hanging on the door handle with a pair of heels beneath it.

Lucy groaned, looking at the window-the sun was hardly out. _Could she go back to sleep?_ She wondered.

No. She had to get ready and meet with Sherry—help _her_ get ready this morning.

Lucy threw her dress on and grabbed her heels; she wasn't about to wear them just yet. She slumped from the room, off to join Sherry who she doubted had slept a wink all night.

* * *

><p>And that assumption was right. Sherry was in a panic when Lucy found her. Celia was playing with a bundle of ribbons in her lap, not paying much attention to the flailing Sherry, who was only half in her dress with her back exposed and her hair a mess.<p>

"Lucy! Oh, thank goodness you're here!"

Jenny leaned in a corner, pouting her lips and applying make-up with little interest towards Sherry. Lucy wondered which one of the Trimen convinced her to agree to be a bridesmaid, because she didn't look too happy to be in this room, other than taking advantage of the large vanity mirror.

"Sherry, we need to get you into your dress. And your hair-!"

"It's a mess!" Sherry whined, suddenly plopping herself down on the stool as tears threatened to smear her eyeliner. Her make-up was the only thing done, but even that leaned a bit on the heavy side and Lucy knew it wouldn't work. Sherry was known for heavy eye make-up, but this was even too much for her.

"Relax," Lucy tried to coax Sherry, "I'm a Stellar Spirit Mage, remember?!"

Sherry sniffed, not getting Lucy's point. "And?"

"And," Lucy continued, irritated, "I open the Gate of the Crab! _Cancer_!"

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" Sherry gasped, eyeing herself in the mirror. Her pink hair had been twisted into curls; half of which were pinned in the back to create a loose bun, while the rest fell loose on her collar bone. The heavy eyeliner had been forsaken in favor of a natural blush and small winged tip, though the mascara still gave her lashes miles to span. Her lipstick also featured a downgrade- a light nude, with a bit of highlight in the rosy blush spread across her cheeks.<p>

Sherry's earrings were pearls, to match the beads on the corset of her dress. It was a bit busty for Lucy's taste, but the skirt was classical and puffy and while it was sleeveless, it still reminded Lucy of a princess. It was tinted rose colored, which gave it the Sherry-flare that Lucy expected.

The back was cut so low, Sherry's guild crest was exposed; the pink Lamia Scale symbol that matched her hair, proudly bare for all to see.

Sherry was about to cry, babbling on about how "Lucy's love" has saved her, though Lucy mostly ignored it.

She scrutinized Sherry, inspecting every detail to make sure she really was the perfect bride.

Even Jenny had swallowed her bitterness to compliment Sherry, and Celia was crying profusely at how "lovely" her cousin looked.

There was a knock at the door, and when Celia opened it, Lucy half expected to see a groomsman announcing they were ready for the bride—though it was far too early, Lucy thought.

Who instead walked into the room was no human at all.

"Angelica! How's it look out there?"

Lucy cowered as an overgrown mouse, one who she hadn't seen or remembered in years, wearing an identical dress to Lucy's squeaked at her former mistress, who only smiled, apparently understanding her.

"That's good news," Sherry muttered, relieved by Angelica's scouting report.

Lucy swallowed down her mild disgust, because the fact that Angelica the large rat was a bridesmaid was wrong on several levels, and turned her attention back to Sherry.

"Well…You're nearly ready!" Lucy smiled reassuringly. Jenny's attention had been pulled to a magazine, and Celia and Angelica were currently whispering away details of the chapel.

Sherry nodded slowly, but didn't look convinced.

She turned around to face the vanity mirror once again, frowning.

"Something new…" She pulled at the skirts of her dress, "something old," she added in almost a foreboding tone, pulling at her earrings. Lucy wondered for the first time where she'd gotten those pearls from—who she'd inherited them from.

"I-I'm still missing something borrowed and something blue!" Sherry added, panicking.

Jenny rolled her eyes, reaching for her purse before pulling something out. It looked like a vial, until she charged up to Sherry, tugging at her fingers. Before Sherry or Lucy could protest, Jenny revealed the vial to be of nail polish, and without warning began brushing over Sherry's nails.

"You're lucky I always carry so many colors with me," Jenny mumbled, but she didn't sound that bothered. "The blue will look nice in contrast to the dress," she shrugged, setting Sherry's worries aside. Sherry just nodded, and Lucy sighed with relief.

Sherry turned to Lucy, keeping her hands still in Jenny's grip, "I still have nothing borrowed."

Lucy thought a moment before pulling at her own satchel.

"Here!"

Lucy pulled forth a hairpin, silver, weighed at the end with a sparkling star-

"Lucy! That's…really pretty!"

Even Jenny forgot her intentionally uninterested exterior for a moment, smiling at the trinket.

"Where'd you get that?"

Lucy scrunched her nose in thought, smiling slightly, "Hibiki bought it for me…as a gift…had to be on one of our earlier dates…" she muttered, more to herself than the others, now gathering to admire the hairpin. Jenny looked impressed, and Lucy tried not to bother thinking if Hibiki had ever bought something like this for her.

She remembered now, what seemed so long ago.

How Hibiki had bought her the hairpin, to compensate for the date before when Loki had been with them. How that day, they'd been to market because Lucy was forcing Hibiki to spend the day shopping with her.

Shopping for-

Lucy blushed suddenly at the memory—the dressing room, the swim suits. Her face was so red, it nearly matched Sherry's hair. Quickly trying to pull her mind far from it, Lucy hurriedly pinned the clip into Sherry's hair, just at the side above her ear.

"Now, you've got everything."

Sherry beamed, looking ready to cry.

* * *

><p>The aisle was long and carpeted in a white silk roll of fabric. Lucy followed after Celia, holding her bouquet. It wasn't even her wedding, but she felt nervous. All eyes were on her as she slowly made her way down the aisle. Everyone was just waiting for her to reach the lineup by the altar so the true star of the ceremony would follow—Sherry. Lucy smirked to herself, pleased to know that what they'd see was well worth the wait and the effort of this morning. Sure enough, Lucy heard the audience gasp before she even saw Sherry, and that was indication enough of how beautiful Sherry was.<p>

As Lucy reached the end of the aisle, her eyes first fell to Ren. He looked nervous; like he might bolt.

That is, until his eyes fell on Sherry. Lucy, again, didn't even see Sherry enter, but she knew the moment she had from the look in Ren's eyes.

Beside Ren stood Hibiki, who kept his eyes on Lucy the whole time. She blushed, looking away and assuming he'd do as much, but when she returned to him, he still was watching her.

Lucy had to look away.

Sherry walked down the aisle alone. Her teammates, however, stood up from the front row. Toby sobbed as he kissed her cheek, but it was Lyon's soft kiss at the end that left an impression on Lucy. He seemed to lean and whisper something to Sherry, who smiled and blushed before stepping up to the alter beside Ren.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was short—not short enough, Lucy thought as she swayed from heel to heel.<p>

Sherry Blendy was now Sherry Akatsuki, and the ever-bachelor Ren was now a husband.

Then everyone cheered and the couple ran from the chapel and suddenly everyone was herding to a ballroom across town. Most everyone walked, save for the couple who rode a carriage, and it was only then that Hibiki caught up to Lucy to speak to her.

Actually, they didn't speak much. Mostly, they laughed and cried with joy at their friend's happiness, so by the time Hibiki got out how lovely Lucy looked in her cream bridesmaid dress, and not just how lovely the ceremony was, they'd reached the banquet.

Sherry and Ren danced the first waltz. They cut the cake and, as tradition, smeared frosting on each other's face. Sherry's make-up was ruined, she was crying and raving on about 'love' and how it'd prevailed. Ren wasn't even bothering trying to cover his happiness with some thin veiled tsundere-ism.

"May I have this dance?" Hibiki asked on the third dance. Lucy was surprised he'd waited this long to ask her—probably out of respect to her feet which had grown tired from standing.

"You may."

And they danced that waltz, and the next, and the three after that. Hibiki was pulled away by Celia at one point, who was ecstatic at her cousin's fortune, and Lucy found herself seated next to Jenny for a time, who only grumbled complaints about how few men here were worth her time and attention.

A moment later, a Lamia Scale mage had her out on the dance floor, dancing to some jig Lucy never would've imagined the composed Jenny to dance to.

Lucy danced with Eve, who didn't say much except to politely congratulate Lucy on her relationship with Hibiki. She was too stunned to say anything back other than nod.

Master Bob asked Lucy for the next dance, and Lucy tried but failed to catch sight of Hibiki anywhere on the dance floor.

After Master Bob, who giggled through much of the dance and fluttered away after some fresh young man, Lucy found an open bar in the other room. It was here that she saw most of the Fairy Tail representation at the wedding—former members of the Allies of guilds who'd met so many years ago to take down the Oracion Six. Natsu looked asleep, to which Erza informed she'd drugged Natsu's drink in order to keep him at bay. Fairy Tail could ruin their own parties and weddings, but if Erza had anything to do with it, they wouldn't spoil this celebration.

Lucy realized Erza didn't know much about weddings, for she had no idea there was cake and Lucy felt bad lying that there was none. Erza and cake always seemed to lead to nothing good, and just as Erza had reasoned, Lucy knew it was best Fairy Tail laid low at this event and not destroyed it.

Gray was speaking to Lyon, in the corner somewhere, while Juvia watched them from behind a column. Lucy decided to avoid that altogether.

When Lucy returned to the ballroom, she was immediately run into by the bride herself, demanding a dance.

Sherry pulled at Lucy, laughing out of pure joy at the younger girl.

"Thank you!" She kept repeating over. Lucy tried to get a word in on how happy she was for Sherry, but it really was no use. Sherry was bumbling her own thanks and happiness that Lucy eventually just resolved to nod.

When that dance ended, Sherry pulled Lucy into the tightest hug before a tap at Lucy's shoulder broke them apart.

"May I have this dance?"

It was Hibiki, again.

"Where've you been?" Lucy smirked, but he turned his attention to Sherry.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Akatsuki."

Sherry blushed before turning on Lucy, noticing her approaching husband and quickly adding, "Here, Lucy-!" She pulled at the pin in her hair, folding it into Lucy's palm before smiling once more and turning to greet, enthusiastically, her new husband.

Lucy shrugged at Hibiki, "Something borrowed," she explained.

"Let me get that for you," he offered, taking the pin from her hands. He tugged at the side of Lucy's hair, clipping the pin in place. His hand lingered there, just above her ear, for a moment. His eyes trailed from her hair to her eyes, no trace of a smile on his lips. Lucy, starting to feel worried, shifted on her feet.

"Is something wrong..?"

"You'd make the prettiest bride," he suddenly blurted under his breath. When Lucy nearly jumped, he realized he'd spoken out loud. An awkward flush crept up both of them, creating a tension neither knew how to correct.

Hibiki looked like he was ready to hit himself with magic while Lucy wanted to run back to Fairy Tail at the bar.

"Th-thank you-?" Lucy began, unsure what else to say in that instance. Hibiki, however, felt the need to one up himself. On trying to cover his awkward mistake, he took a leap of faith in performing a second awkward option.

He kissed her.

A full blown, smack-smooch that caught Lucy completely off guard. There, standing in the middle of the dance floor, Hibiki was sucking the breath out of Lucy, and she just stood paralyzed through it.

His hand crept back to her hair, feeling at the pin. Lucy slowly brought her own hands to his sides, but just when she felt herself drawn to return the kiss, clapping forced them to pull apart.

Everyone was settling down for toasts, and Hibiki and Lucy quickly realized they needed to take their respective places beside their friends.

* * *

><p>"…I've known Ren since I joined Blue Pegasus," Hibiki began, scanning through Archive for his speech. He brought up touching points—from how much he trusted Ren with his life, to funny stories of missions and events that made the audience roar with chuckles. He applauded Sherry on finding no better man than Ren, and he cursed Ren for stealing such a perfect woman as was Sherry.<p>

He ended his speech with a final thought, "I only hope that one day I'll find myself in your seat, and you'll be standing where I am—filling my head and ego with grand ideas that I'm worth more than I really am," the audience laughed, "and that beside me will be a girl as equally perfect to me as Sherry is for you."

Hibiki's eyes flashed to Lucy, and had she been looking up at that moment, he swore she would've thought _that_ to be the most blush-inducing moment for the two of them. Hibiki himself felt heat rise to his cheeks, remembering the disaster of a moment ago. He'd panicked, when he'd realized exactly what he'd blurted out loud. He kissed her because his mind didn't tell him to do anything else.

Some great help that was.

Now she couldn't even look at him delivering his best man speech.

She stood shortly after him, with a smile that fooled the crowd that nothing was on her mind except her joy for her friend. Her speech wasn't as filled with stories as Hibiki's was. She hadn't known Sherry half her life and spent nearly every waking moment with her. But, she nevertheless had a perfectly crafted speech of how great a person Sherry was, and how lucky Ren and they both were.

What else did Hibiki expect, coming from such a great writer.

She ended her speech with a toast to the couple.

Hibiki kept his eyes on her, long after she sat down and the next speaker stood. He only caught words from Lyon's speech; his attention was solely on Lucy. Hoping she'd look up, look at him. Catch his eyes and notice that he was practically begging her to come and join him. _Let's get out of here,_ he thought. _You and me, let's run away to the ocean. Let's go into the mountains. Let's go to the caves; build that house._

_Let's get married._

"_You're make the prettiest bride."_

Hibiki wanted to hit himself for saying that aloud.

Suddenly, everyone was standing and gathering—no, just the girls were gathering—in a crowd in front of Sherry. She stood with her bouquet in hand. Hibiki scanned the mob. Jenny looked desperate; ready to transform if need be.

Erza was in the mix, which worried Hibiki—she looked equally determined.

Lucy stood towards the back, trying to avoid getting in anyone's way.

Celia foolishly stood in the front, unaware of the feud behind her between Erza and Jenny.

Then, the bouquet was in the air, as were a dozen hands.

Lucy stepped back, careful not to be trampled. Jenny and Erza suddenly seemed much more interested in tackling each other than the flowers. Celia was too short.

Lucy threw her hands up in defense, spotting that the wave of women was swaying unfavorably as the bouquet soared.

Instead of contacting the skin of someone in front of her, she'd caught the bouquet.

Hibiki burst out laughing as Lucy stared in horror at the attention suddenly pulled her way; mostly, she watched in fear as Erza and Jenny caught sight of the bouquet in her hands.

* * *

><p>Lucy debated leaving the ceremony before anyone noticed, but Hibiki had a honing device implanted in him to always be aware of where she was suddenly. He was by her side the second she turned to retrieve her coat, and what's more was he held it out for her.<p>

Cautiously, she slipped into it and thanked him.

"May I walk you back?"

It'd seem odd, and rude, for her to decline him the privilege. She doesn't want to, even. She's just…dazed, still, from his sudden kiss.

_It wasn't a bad thing_! She assures herself. It just caught her off guard. She'd still been recovering from his compliment, and really they'd both needed an excuse to change the subject from _that_.

Maybe the kiss wasn't the best way to go about that, but she smiled to herself, pushing those thoughts aside. That was water under the bridge.

"You may walk me to the station," she corrected. This was neither of theirs' town. Lamia Scale's own Oobasama had officiated the wedding, begrudgingly, in the chapel just around the corner from the Guild Hall. This compromise was only made when it was agreed Blue Pegasus would have heavy input in the decorations (That'd been a relief to Lucy for the past week as details and responsibilities had suddenly been swept up by mages more interested in fancy plate settings than the wedding itself; nonetheless, it was help, and Lucy accepted it).

Erza and the others of Fairy Tail still clung about the bar. It'd be a while before they, too, called it a night and left to catch the last train. Lucy was jumping ship before Fairy Tail ruined the venue. Most of the guests were, actually. Even Sherry and Ren had disappeared (Lucy had gone ahead and warned Sherry of the looming threat that is her guild mates).

Hibiki just nodded, matching pace with Lucy. He refused to look at her, because every time he did, he saw the perfect image that'd flashed in his mind the moment she'd caught the bouquet.

The one where her dress is suddenly a lighter shade of cream and she's in reverse—not catching the bouquet, but tossing it.

His hands feel restless in his pockets and he half wonders if there's a ring inside them—if he just pulled forth one and proposed to Lucy right now, what would she say.

He reminds himself he's crazy. That he has only two weeks' worth of dates left with Lucy and that after that…

They weren't sure of what, exactly, after that. Maybe now would be the time to ask-

"Lucy-when-these-dates-en-"

"Hibiki-I-think-we-should-end-on-a-high-note-"

Hibiki blinks, taken aback by Lucy's sudden and rushed interruption. She's smiling, like she's trying to play everything off, and he tries to smile to but it comes out as a wince.

"I-I'm sorry, you were saying..?"

"N-no, what were you saying?"

"I-I just…well, we've got, what, fourteen more of these dates left?"

Hibiki nodded slowly, getting the sinking feeling he should have gone first.

"Let's…let's make the most of these. Our last dates."

The way she said that finalized it, he felt. The spark of hope in him extinguished.

"I just think, if we made it this far, nearly the entire way to a hundred—well, that's sort of cause for celebration, isn't it? We stuck through it-"

Hibiki wanted to vomit.

_Stuck through._

Right. Because this was just some challenge that Lucy was participating in. She'd told him she'd liked him, but never loved. She didn't love him, and she obviously didn't like him enough to pursue this relationship beyond these _tedious_, tasking dates. Hibiki suddenly felt angry; insulted.

So all those kisses and the way his gut flipped when he touched her and how he melted when she looked him in the eye? That was just something he experienced, and she was just "sticking through" it?

Hibiki grimaced, unintentionally, but Lucy noticed the slip up.

And she felt horrible.

But, she'd feel worse when these dates ended.

When she no longer had an excuse to spend time with Hibiki, and they both had to return to their respective lives, respective guilds and cities. No matter how close they got now, they couldn't keep this up forever. She couldn't leave her guild—he couldn't leave his. It would never work.

They were kidding themselves, thinking more would come out of this.

He's getting his hundred dates, Lucy thought. He's proven that he's dedicated, and he'll prove it again when he finds truly the right person for him. Maybe it's Jenny, she thinks bitterly.

She's loved every moment of these nearly one hundred dates, but this is just a hundred dates. This isn't years and years of their lives spent on weekends and train rides and every jewel in their pocket.

She loved him.

But she couldn't be with him. She couldn't ask that of him.

(And how in love with him could she be, that she wasn't willing to leave her guild for him? Not enough, she reasoned. _It's not possible_, she reminds herself. No matter how often she found herself day dreaming of being a part of Blue Pegasus…she couldn't. And she wouldn't ask that of Hibiki to be a part of Fairy Tail. Not for her alone)

"Let's make these last days really special," she adds cheerily, but it eats her up inside.

_Let's make them perfect so I never forget them, because they're all I'll have left in a few weeks' time_. Hibiki won't look at her, but he smiles and nods, "Mm."

They're quiet the whole walk to the station, and on the train that night, Lucy stares out the window and doesn't realize until a stewardess taps her shoulder and asks what's wrong that she's been crying.

Hibiki likewise falls asleep that night feeling as if he'd swallowed acid. Only he wakes the next morning, disappointingly finding that he's still alive, and he's still about to lose Lucy for forever.

(Because sure they can stay friends and maybe once a year they'll rent a cottage by the sea with enough jewels saved up and forget that when the week ends, they'll have to return to their separate guilds and cities and lives and remember that neither one is a part of the others'. These months and dates have been dreams and they've been fools, kidding themselves)

He wishes he wasn't already so in love with Lucy, and he curls himself up, trying to fall back asleep, with images of a dancing Lucy in a white dress with a bouquet in hand, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts about this chapter; Originally, I had Lyon walk Sherry down the aisle, but decided against that. It was, however, important to have him give that kiss and whisper to Sherry, in my eyes, because (You can tell I'm a Sherry fan) it acts as the finalizing of her getting over Lyon. She was so ridiculously in love with Lyon, but now she's marrying another man, and you can imagine all you want what Lyon whispered to her if you even care~

The earrings were the last thing of Sherry's mother that she salvaged after her parents' deaths at the hands of Deliora. Angelica went missing in the manga and I have no idea what happened to her but loved the idea of having her as a bridesmaid. Hibiki is Ren's best man because he won a challenge against Eve for the spot after Ichiya insisted one of them to be the best man; there was lots of manly crying and "Senpai~!" at this declaration that happened off screen. Lucy's dress color wasn't mentioned in the original draft and last minute, literally, I decided to throw in there that it's cream.

As far as Hibiki and Lucy's relationship, we're hitting the bumps majorly now. Lucy is in love with Hibiki, but still doubts he loves her. She also has reservations, because maybe some things irk her still like what happened between him and Jenny, and she's especially aware that an actual relationship between them won't work out. They live too far away, are too attached to their respective guilds; she accepted this challenge, so yes she'll see it through, but honestly she wants to end things now because it's going to be painful to keep going on these dates just for them to eventually end. She believes after these hundred dates, it's best they go completely their separate ways with little to no interaction; they both will need to move on, her mostly.

Hibiki really wants things to continue after the hundred dates, but is convinced Lucy doesn't love him. Now especially he feels like she's in it just for the challenge, always has been, and feels kind of bitter about it. But, he can't be mad at Lucy because he's the one who issued the challenge. His promise was a hundred dates to show her he's truly interested in just her, and he'll get through those hundred dates-he just might not convince her of how invested he is in her. So yes he's a bit bitter and she's very sad, and they'll try their best to have some amazing last dates but this is their thinking or at least it's their thinking that I've set them up to have~

Anyway~! I hope you enjoyed this wedding, sorry it ends so sourly, and until next time, which I HOPE will be very soon!


	86. Winter Wonderland

An update~! I really buckled down to type this chapter over the past few days~! With my summer classes officially having started the other day, I'm really trying to manage my time, but I had to slip in some work on this fic for all of you wonderful readers! I owe you that much!

Also, it was pointed out to me in a review recently of me reoccurring problem of mid-switch on tenses! I'll admit, at least in regards to the previous three chapters, I guess I was going through some past tense phase back in December, when I originally typed up the chapters, but revisiting them a few weeks ago I tried to switch all the tense to present, but naturally missed quite a lot of the tense-changes and that's just a problem I always have-I can never decide which tense to type in! You'll probably find more mistakes like that in ever other chapter from on out, but I'll try my hardest to keep that problem to a minimum! Thanks for pointing it out though!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Lucy scrunched her nose, making a face of mild displease at the mirror. She tried to pull at her sleeves, tugging the blue blouse below her shoulders but adjusting the bust-line. She knelt and tried to adjust the folds of her skinny jeans, putting effort into making them look effortless. She changed shoes three times before returning to her original choice.<p>

Hair up or hair down?

Apply lip gloss—too much—take it off.

Too little.

Some eyeliner? The right eye looks perfect—no, she messed up on the left-!

"Lucy?"

The door opens without even a knock. Lucy jumps, smearing her attempt to fix her eyeliner. She half expects it to be someone from Fairy Tail, with how they simply let themselves in, but the voice suggests otherwise.

"C-coming, Hibiki, just…give me a second!"

She smears the make-up off completely. Sighing, she resigns that this is the best she'll look—get—only to recall a time when Hibiki had complimented her on the lack of make-up.

Which made her feel all the more worse.

She had to throw on a final glob of eye shadow. The memory of Hibiki telling her she looked beautiful without make-out was tainted; they all were. Because they were perfect, and they were in the past, and they had no place in her future.

Hibiki had no place in her future.

Lucy forced a smile in the mirror—pretend to be happy, she thought. Don't think of how miserable these memories will make her when it's all over and that's all she'll have; the memories.

With a strong smile, albeit fake, she made her way out of the bathroom to greet Hibiki.

* * *

><p>Hibiki was comfortably sprawled on Lucy's couch. He looked like Natsu, she thought; bored and at home.<p>

That was a painful thought, so she blurted, too loudly for both their comfort, "Are you ready?"

Hibiki would have asked the same of her, but she looked to be it. Her eyes looked dark-smoky. It was an

Interesting look, but he saw the smudges of previous attempts at eye-liner. He didn't bother bringing it up though. He decided to take small pleasure in the thought that she was still putting effort into trying to look her best for these dates—she was still trying. She hadn't given up on him.

_Yet_, he bitterly reminded himself.

Hibiki stood quickly, hoping to leave those thoughts where he sat, and smiled politely at Lucy.

Gosh she looked lovely.

But…

Lucy had barely enough time to take in the fact that Hibiki was dressed…strangely, or at least not as he usually dressed. He wore a sweater—a knit, gradient one that seemed to fade from cream to blue, that seemed almost a size too big for him, like he was dressing for the winter. Last Lucy checked, it wasn't snowing outside.

Lucy only got to witness Hibiki in such a not-a-suit-look for a moment, because he began stripping the sweater off almost immediately after standing.

"H-Hibiki?!"

Maybe he really was becoming a Fairy Tail member—a Gray, to be exact.

Hibiki, however, stopped with just the sweater, handing it to Lucy.

"Here, put this on."

Lucy was confused. Hibiki had told her to dress comfortably and conservatively for this date; was he appalled that she tried to show a little skin?

"I-I can change, Hibiki, it's not like we've left my apartment—let me just grab a coat-"

"N-no time," Hibiki quickly blurted. He'd acted on instinct, not realizing that…yeah, letting her simply grab her own coat or sweater would've made more sense. "We're already running a little late," he lied.

Her face seemed to sink. "N-not that it's your fault! I-it's fine, just take the sweater," he shoved the sweater towards her once again. Slowly, Lucy slipped her arms through the sleeves and pulled it over.

If it looked baggy on Hibiki, it engulfed Lucy.

The sleeves passed her knuckles and the collar hung low enough to still expose her collar bone. She played with the hem of the sweater, standing nervously awaiting Hibiki to make the first move out of the apartment.

"We're late..?" She suggested, finally, after growing uncomfortable under his stare.

Hibiki felt a blush creep up him. He mumbled quick apologies and "yes's" before striding towards the door, leading Lucy from her apartment.

* * *

><p>Lucy was feeling the heat under the sweater. Not that the day was warm—it was cool, but not cool enough for something as heavy as this. What was Hibiki thinking, wearing it? Didn't he sweat on his way to her apartment? (If he did, he sweated perfume because the sweater smelt of him and Lucy both loved and loathed it because this was just another thing about him she'd miss). Why'd he insist she wear it? Where were they going…<p>

Hibiki lead Lucy through the streets of Magnolia. They seemed to be heading towards the cathedral, only to take a sharp right heading out of town. The sun was past noon, heading quickly for setting, and Lucy hoped that meant it'd get cooler. Otherwise, this sweater was going to make this date unbearable…

Lucy tugged at the sweater, loosening it around her neck and allowing air to circulate down, "Hibiki, is this really necessary-"

"We're here!"

Lucy could now see the purpose of wearing the thick sweater.

* * *

><p>Somehow, in the midst of not a winter month, there was a patch of snow; rather, a hill of it. Lucy took several glances around herself, even turning back towards the town. Not a single snowflake lay anywhere eels but this hill. The sun was bright; the sky was blue, though quickly fading to pink and and purple, but the trees still had leaves and in no which direction other than directly forward did it suggest that it had snowed anytime. Ever.<p>

"Hibiki, what?"

"Alright, I lied. We're not here. We have to get up over this hill and-"

"-This hill covered in snow?" Lucy questioned, still in disbelief.

"Yes, the hill," Hibiki replied slowly, like it wasn't that hard of a concept to grasp.

He took a few steps forward, but Lucy didn't follow.

When he noted as much, he turned, smirking, "Yes, Lucy, the hill has snow. Wait til you see what's on the other side-"

"There's more?!"

Hibiki laughed, his previous bitterness and concerns momentarily forgotten.

"Yes, now come on-!"

Lucy was sprinting ahead of Hibiki, leaving him behind in her climb of the hill.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the hill indeed was a surprise.<p>

The top of the hill had immediately hit Lucy with a breeze of cool air—air cold enough to make her suddenly thankful for the sweater, and question if Hibiki would be alright without it (underneath his sweater had been just another of his long sleeved dress shirts, some silk or other fabric that no doubt was thin and looked naked without a suit jacket layering it; Lucy really wished she had grabbed her own sweater back at her apartment to spare Hibiki the trouble of facing this cold unguarded).

Beyond the coldness, and down the slope of snow, lay a circlet of snow, a crater with the center filled with frozen water—an ice rink.

"H-how did you..?" Lucy stuttered as Hibiki made his way beside her. She stole several glances at his physique, checking for signs of whether he was cold or not. He showed no sign of being bothered, instead too busy admiring the winter wonderland before them.

Atop the rim of the crater, save the entrance hill that they stood upon, was snow mounds shaped like statues; as if this was some secret ceremonial temple. Each mound was a different, graceful creature. Swans, rabbits, deer; the whole design of ice rink was gorgeous, but it had the designs of a certain guild written all over it; Blue Pegasus (there, in fact, was a majestic Pegasus looming on the opposite end of where Lucy and Hibiki stood, though Lucy took great pleasure in noticing, even from this distance, the detail of a fairy riding atop the Pegasus' mane).

"Eve."

That would explain it.

"Why did..?"

"Because I asked him to," Hibiki turns, winking at Lucy. He holds a hand out for her, which Lucy doesn't hesitate to take.

"And~ I owed you two for the other week or so…when Jenny and I disrupted your date."

Lucy jumped when Eve stepped from behind the rabbit, making his presence known with his sing-song response.

"Y-you didn't disturb us!" Lucy counters. "Besides, we already were with Ren and Sherry, it wasn't like-"

"I know," Eve shrugs. "Then consider this me making it up to you for bringing a drunk Jenny."

Lucy wanted to argue that, yet bit her lip rather. Eve winked knowingly.

"And don't worry—I don't mean to stay! There's just one thing I have left to do before I leave the two of you alone."

Lucy was about to ask what when Eve suddenly dropped to his knee before her. She blushed profusely, thinking, _This is it! Eve is going to propose to me?!_

"Your foot, please?"

Lucy blinked, still confused and bracing herself to reject Eve. Hibiki laughed, catching her stunned silence and interpreting it as one would.

"Lucy, your foot."

"O-oh, y-yeah…" Lucy, embarrassed, lifted her right foot.

Eve took it in hand, like Prince Charming to Cinderella, and made a motion with his hands.

Icicles grew into a blade at the center of her sole—ice skates.

"Eve! You can Ice-Make?!"

Eve laughed, switching feet. "No, not really. Snow magic and Ice magic are similar, but ice magic is…tighter, more compact. Ice magic is about creating something specific, something shaped. Snow magic is more about conjuring an element, and controlling it. Like lightning, or wind. But, I did pick up a thing or two from Lyon of late—you know, spending time together at the bachelor party and all."

Lucy had no idea about a bachelor party. Hibiki had made no mention of it, and she wasn't even aware Ren and Lyon got along well enough for Ren to invite Lyon to his stag party. Perhaps it was at Sherry's request..?

But that didn't explain why Hibiki hadn't mentioned the party to her.

Eve quickly added the same blades to Hibiki's soles before standing, bowing, and giving his last farewell.

"I'm sorry that Hibiki called you all the way out here just for this," Lucy tried to apologize. Eve shrugged it off.

"I was in Magnolia already on a mission. Hibiki heard as much and asked, before I made my way back to the guild, if I could stop by and do this favor for him first. Well, you two kids have fun!"

Hibiki murmured a curse about "kids" while Eve trudged over the hill and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Hibiki helped Lucy onto the ice, steadying her with both his hands gripping her shoulder firmly.<p>

"How come you never told me about the bachelor party?" Lucy asked.

Hibiki wasn't looking up at her, but nonchalantly shrugged.

"I never asked much about it myself."

Confused, Lucy continued, "What do you mean? You were there, weren't you-?"

"Nope."

"N-no..? Where were you-"

"With you."

Lucy blinked twice, taking a double take.

"Y-you mean when we spent the day in those caves?! Virgo pulled you away from the bachelor party?!"

"She didn't pull me away from it—she caught me long before I was even heading to the meeting point. Ren understood—after I told him what happened. I didn't mind."

"Yeah, you might not have minded, but I'd have liked to-!"

Lucy was cut off as Hibiki suddenly released his hands from her shoulders. Free-skating, Lucy stood physically still as her skates coasted forward slowly, slightly.

Hibiki laughed, "Lucy, haven't you ever skated before?"

"A-a few times…" Lucy lied. A few if by a few she meant twice in her life. It's not like her father let her skate much as a child, nor were there several job requests amongst the guild to 'ice skate for fun and free!'

Hibiki pushed off, returning to Lucy's side and linking his arm through hers.

Of course he's probably skated hundreds of times. The job requests at Blue Pegasus probably _were_ 'ice skate for fun' with an added '-with me, the wealthy client willing to spend a heap load of jewels to spend the afternoon with a handsome mage'.

* * *

><p>Hibiki brought Lucy around the rink in several circles, slowly teaching her to weave her feet inside and out to pick up momentum. She was doing well in the falling-down department; she'd fallen only twice. It wasn't so bad, either. With no one else around, Lucy wasn't as self-conscious about falling. Hibiki tried his best to catch her, so no bruises or bumps here—he always managed to at least soften her blow.<p>

He'd only let go of her for a short while. Lucy managed a full circle by herself before her third fall (this one did hurt) to which Hibiki was by her side instantly.

"Can't you, I don't know…use Archive to download the ability to skate into me?"

Hibiki smirked, "That's a possibility… It's a bit more complicated than 'downloading the ability'-"

"You did it before, with Urano Metria!"

Hibiki frowned, "spells and actual, physical muscle-memory skills are a little different…I could upload the knowledge and theory behind skating into you. I could upload memories, false ones, of practicing skating, or even re-write your mind to have confidence in a false-memory belief that you're an excellent skater…"

Suddenly, Lucy stopped. She hadn't realized the full potential of Hibiki's magic before. Back during their days as an alliance, Hibiki's magic was new. It was useful for communication, and for leading everyone places. Sure, he'd gifted her Urano Metria, but she hadn't given that much thought into it other than it was a database of information that Hibiki was pulling from.

"Is Archive like a library?"

Hibiki stopped skating, puzzled by Lucy's sudden interest in his magic.

"I suppose it is. A library is a place of gathered information—Archive works that way."

"So who writes the library for Archive? Where does your information come from? How can you create memories for someone; are those memories stored in Archive..?"

Hibiki sighed, "It's complicated. Think of it like your Stellar Spirits. They come from the Stellar Spirit World, don't they?"

Lucy nodded, _duh_.

"Well, the information and abilities of Archive—they're like individual spirits. One spirit is… a pancake recipe," he smiles, "and I can…summon that spirit. Only the 'spirit' can be downloaded into you; it says with you. Like making a contract!" He blurted suddenly.

"Other spirits are powerful spells…and some are false memories. The possibilities of Archive are endless; in seven years since you last really saw my magic, so much has been discovered and evolved about it."

"What about how you can communicate with others? Multiply people at once, like telepathy?"

"Just another 'spirit'." Hibiki shrugged. "With the ability to grant _me_ the ability to communicate to others."

Lucy and Hibiki had picked up skating again, arm-in-arm. Lucy continued to question Hibiki's limits, his magic. Hibiki patiently tried to explain his magic as best he could.

"Can't you just upload the definition and knowledge of the limitations of Archive to me?" Lucy finally joked after noticing how long she'd pestered Hibiki on the subject. He smirked.

"Why would I deliberately reveal _all _my strengths and weaknesses to you? That's not a very good strategy for any mage; in particular, a mage whose greatest talent is strategy!"

Lucy pouted, but that distraction cost her attention from the ice and her skate caught under foot.

She went down quicker than lightning, and without warning pulled Hibiki with her.

Lucy winced at the pain on her bum, but forgot all about it when the weight of Hibiki crashed against her shoulders, pinning her down against the ice.

The wind was knocked out of her, and Hibiki was just as blighted.

Lucy immediately tried to shift herself over, trying to untangled their legs, but the ice was slippery and she only landed flat on her belly, with her skates locked with Hibiki's and forcing him pressed against her back.

She felt his mouth knock into her neck, breathing warmly and sharply down the collar of her sweater. Lucy froze; this wasn't the ideal position and she felt her cheeks growing red from more than the cold wind.

Hibiki, flustered, tried to lift himself, but the skates were perfectly locked together. Finally, Lucy tried twisting herself, only to fling Hibiki on his back and her on top of him.

"M-maybe just one of us-"

She stuttered, trying to think of a way out of this entanglement.

Hibiki just smirked, "Perhaps I should upload an escape route from Archive?"

Lucy lightly punched his shoulder, still refusing to look him in the eye as she went about trying to free herself.

When they did finally come apart, Lucy slid on her knees a small distance away from Hibiki, brushing a hair from her face and looking in any direction but him as he sat up.

"You want to know one limitation of Archive?"

"What's that?" Lucy finally asked, willing herself to just look at Hibiki because it was more awkward to avoid him than to just look at him while he spoke to her.

"Mind reading. I can put a thought into your head, but I can't take one from it."

Lucy smirked a little at that.

"Was that really smart to tell me? As a strategist, you could've used that against me if I didn't know any better."

"As a strategist," he agreed, "But I'm not playing strategy right now."

"What are you playing then?"

Hibiki frowned.

'_playing_'. He wasn't playing anything. This wasn't a game to him; she wasn't a prize.

He rose to his skates, suddenly making a beeline across the rink, calling back,

"I'm playing last one to the other side of the rink has to pay for ice cream on the way home!"

"Open! The Gate of the Bull! Taurus!"

"Y-you can't break the ice?! That's cheating!"

"That's how I play!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is one of those chapters I'd had in mind from the beginning and been so excited to write, and then suddenly found it turning out completely different then I'd envisioned... This chapter was always supposed to be a fun date, but suddenly after the last chapter I needed this chapter to bridge the attitudes of Lucy and Hibiki to continue on with their dates. Everything is so bittersweet now!

Eve's magic is snow, and the original idea for this chapter/date was a winter wonderland, but I also wanted them to ice-skate! To me it doesn't seem so implausible that Eve could maybe pick up a little Ice-Make magic-or do you think they're completely different types of magic? I tried to reason how he could make the skates or the rink-Also, I note that he makes the skates with one hand and for someone who isn't an ice-make mage, that's probably ridiculously hard or impossible so again just ~suspension of disbelief~

I also threw in this conversation about Archive, because what really are the limitations of Archive? It's an interesting magic when you think about it, and I'm sure someone out there actually knows more about it than I cared to research about and could prove me all wrong! But personally, I don't like to think that Archive is just pulling from some central library that is, like, mage controlled or something. Like I either imagine Archive as pulling files and facts from some Mage Council controlled database, or I imagine it more like the Stellar Spirits where it's information and magic being pulled from somewhere not controlled by mere mortals or common mages, and I like to believe more in the latter than the former. IDK, I probably ranted too long on Archive, but I wanted them to converse and that just came up and if you don't agree with what I typed out then you're welcome to discuss with me or call me out on it~! Sorry!


	87. Pretend

This chapter I meant to post last week but got caught up with my midterm~

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Hibiki smirks at Lucy from across the booth, fiddling with his bowtie. Lucy suppresses a giggle in her hand, pretending it's a cough to clear her throat as the chef spreads oil on the stove.<p>

She's dressed in pearls and a boa and a dress that Hibiki found in the back storage of Blue Pegasus' Guild Hall. The dress is yellow with sequins and a slit up the side. It's nothing Lucy would have ever worn.

In that very same back room, Lucy had found the spotted bowtie and paisley shirt that Hibiki now wore. She'd picked them out specifically because they didn't match.

* * *

><p>It all started just before their date.<p>

Hibiki had been asked by Master Bob to drag a box-some old things he'd cleared from his office- to the backroom of the guild. Despite Hibiki's protests, insisting Lucy would be here any moment to meet him for their date (Hibiki also made mention that this was one of their last remaining dates, emphasis on 'last remaining'), Master Bob merely waved the fact off. He'd send Lucy back to meet Hibiki in the backroom should she arrive before he returned.

The box was heavy, and halfway out of the main foyer, Master Bob mentioned that should Hibiki find anything to his liking in the backroom, it was his to take. Hibiki ignored his master, because _really? What the hell?!_

Hibiki had wanted to rush to return to wait for Lucy at the front of the guild, but once inside the backroom- a venture he could hardly recall ever having taken in the past- he found interest in the golden mannequins dressed as mermaids and gladiators.

"Thinking of joining Lamia Scale as their new mascot?" Lucy teased from the doorway.

"Lucy! Master Bob, he just-"

"-told me." Lucy walked over to the nearest box (the one Hibiki had just set down), peering inside and gasping.

"This is adorable!"

From the box, Lucy pulled forth a dress that even Hibiki had to admit had some style to it, yet he didn't have the heart to tell her that the dress, most likely, previously belonged to Master Bob.

"I almost wish I was wearing this to our date tonight!" Lucy chuckled, glancing at her own red skirt and blue blouse. It was a cute ensemble (not that Lucy didn't always look cute).

This, suddenly, gave Hibiki an idea.

"Then wear it."

"_What?"_

"Actually, _don't_." Hibiki opened the nearest box to him, also—somehow not surprisingly—filled with clothes, pulling forth a yellow dress that looked like sparkling tissue paper at best.

"Wear this," Hibiki smirked.

Lucy cocked a brow, mischievously.

"You're choosing what I wear now?"

"I am," Hibiki added, suddenly searching for a box with shoes. No doubt there was a box of—_ah!_ _Perfect!_

Hibiki lifted knee-high black leather boots.

And a boa.

Lucy couldn't contain her laughter, blushing, "That's so embarrassing! There's no way _I'd_ wear any of that!"

"Then don't."

Now Lucy was confused.

"First you want me to wear these, then you say _don't_..?"

"I want you to wear this," Hibiki handed off the clothes to Lucy, "but don't be _you_. Tonight…let's be someone else!" Hibiki winked.

"Like…make up an alias?"

Hibiki nodded.

Lucy's grin grew before she handed back the clothes, suddenly sprinting to the other boxes with a purpose, "Well then, if I have to wear _that_, you have to wear…_this_!"

Hibiki paled at the sight of the paisley pattern.

He swallowed whatever was building in his throat, shrugging it off, "that's not so bad-"

"-with this."

Hibiki choked when Lucy held up the bowtie to the shirt.

* * *

><p>"Onion Volcano, Mr…?"<p>

"Eucliffe. Sting Eucliffe," Hibiki answered. "We'd love the onion volcano—but, don't mix the onions into the rice—my darling over here doesn't particularly like onions."

Lucy grinned, adding in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Oh, you know me so well, sweetheart!"

Hibiki had slicked his hair back (Actually, he did look like an older, less-angry version of Sting with this hair…from certain angles and lightings) and even had found a clip-on earring (Lucy had found it) that pinched at his earlobe. He ignored the throbbing, however, because he couldn't stop staring at Lucy, who would swing in her stool and talk in some ridiculous western accent.

The chef grimaced, layering the onion slices before splaying it with oil, then scooping up flame and setting the 'onion volcano' on fire.

Lucy gasped, but with her over-the-top-flare seemed to yelp. Hibiki bit back his laughter at her persona.

"Th-that was so _cool_!" Her enthusiasm matched a certain reporter that made Hibiki cringe momentarily.

"He's just warming up, Juvia-lovely!"

'Juvia' smirked, flirtatiously throwing her boa off her shoulder and leaning closer to the counter.

"What's the next trick?" She asked, and Hibiki wondered if she was asking the chef, or him.

It seemed Lucy was just warming up, too.

* * *

><p>Hibiki had to admit he was impressed when the chef juggled the egg, only to end by catching it perfectly on the edge of his spatula, cracking it precisely. It was pure magic—except it wasn't. The chef wasn't a mage. He was just an average chef, cooking on an open Hibachi grill. He covered the meats, tossed the rice, set fire to the vegetables. He made the fire swirl, and 'Juvia' whispered under her breadth how much it reminded her of Natsu.<p>

Hibiki broke character in that moment. Natsu. Lucy's teammate. Someone Lucy would see every day for the rest of her life. Someone she would see after their dates were finished.

'Juvia' was cheering, clapping annoyingly as the chef spelt his name out in oil only to set it aflame, stirring Hibiki from his thoughts. 'Sting' had been far too quiet the past few moments, and melancholic as well. He ordered two bottles of sake and turned to 'Juvia', putting the current thoughts from his head.

"You're pleased with the simplest things, Juvia-dear! Not that your trick just now sir was simple!"

"Juvia loves a good magic trick!"

Hibiki grinned sideways—she was even referring to herself in the third person?

"Ah! You love magic! I am no mage myself. Are you, milady?" the chef asked.

Lucy laughed in the fakest laugh Hibiki had ever heard, "Hohoho, oh goodness no! We're a simple couple! Honest work, the two us!"

"Which is..?"

'Juvia' drew a blank.

"-writer! My Juvia here is a writer! M-mostly 'your own adventure' kind of novels, you know? Ones where you're a character and have to make decisions and choices on the spot."

"And you?" the chef turned to 'Sting'.

"An actor." Lucy provided, without missing a beat.

"So, I assume you two are married? How long?"

Hibiki choked a little at this question, about to correct the chef, when Lucy suddenly ran with it.

"Seven years! We left the kids at home! Thought Baby Bixlow and Bacchus—the twins, you know—could do an evening without mommy and daddy! His brother has them for the night," 'Juvia' nodded towards Hibiki, smiling brightly at the chef.

Hibiki was stunned, suddenly hearing the news for the first time that he was a fake father.

"Seven years! I have to say though, Miss, you look not a day over nineteen!"

Lucy winced slightly, "The past seven years have been good to me," she said simply.

* * *

><p>When Hibiki paid the bill, the chef wished the happy couple a good rest-of-the-evening, also making note to wish the best for the twins. 'Juvia' waved to him, "I'm sure my brother-in-law, Gajeel, has them under control!"<p>

Once outside the restaurant, Lucy and Hibiki let out the pent up laughter they hadn't released all night.

Lucy stumbled slightly in her heels—they were too big for her. She threw the boa over Hibiki's shoulders (perhaps she'd drunk too much sake, Hibiki suddenly realized).

Hibiki threw the bowtie into the gutter.

"Sting and Juvia Eucliffe, huh?"

"With twins, Bacchus and Bixlow. Sounds like a perfect family," Lucy snickered.

"What, with Uncle Gajeel around all the time, I'm sure! Any particular reason our—excuse me, 'their'—kids are named after two psychotic men?"

Lucy shrugged. "I had sake in front of me…sake, Bacchus….and Babies! Of course Bixlow!" Lucy stuck out her tongue. She was definitely coming down on the effects of drinking.

Hibiki himself felt a buzz slowly spreading in him.

He stopped walking suddenly, eyeing Lucy with a somber expression. Lucy tensed, suddenly concerned by his change.

"What?"

"You look awful in the dress," he remarked bluntly. Yet, it didn't come out nearly as harsh as it could've.

"What's wrong with it?" Lucy asked innocently. She immediately began laughing as soon as the words left her mouth. She knew perfectly well what was wrong with it. It was atrocious.

"It really isn't you." Hibiki spat. He stepped closer, settling his hands on Lucy's waist. "It doesn't fit you. It doesn't _belong_ on you." He sounded almost disgusted. How could something so trashy, so hideous, be on Lucy? She deserved to look good-great. Her _best_. Any article of clothing that couldn't live up to the expectation that was Lucy in all her perfection didn't deserve to be an article of clothing.

Lucy blushed, whether from the off-hand compliment or the sake.

"My clothes are back at the Guild Hall, where we changed. We'd need to go back-"

"You can wear something of mine," Hibiki provided. "Or nothing."

It slipped out of his mouth and there was no taking it back.

* * *

><p>Slamming Lucy against the door to his penthouse, her hands fumbling through her hair and his pockets while their lips smacked violently against each other was not how Hibiki envisioned the night ending when he drew that yellow dress from the box.<p>

He managed to unlock the door, somehow, and Lucy pulled him inside after her. They didn't even break to breathe.

The boa was lost somewhere along the journey from the hall to the bedroom. Hibiki's shirt, with its low quality buttons that _snapped together for sake- _was already opened, revealing his chest. Hibiki's hand felt its way up the slit of Lucy's dress, tugging at the seams of, again, a poor-quality garment.

Lucy shivered at his touch and suddenly they were sprawled back on the bed.

Lucy was underneath Hibiki, tugging his shirt down his arms, gripping the sheets, deepening their kisses. Hibiki was thrusting his body onto hers in a rhythm that matched her sighs and inhales.

An hour ago they were sober and married.

They were 'Sting' and 'Juvia'.

Sting and Juvia would not be doing what they were doing now. Not together, in any case.

Lucy snuck her hands down to tug at her boots. Had they fit properly, the leather thigh-highs would've taken forever to pull off. As it was, them being far too big, they slipped off without Hibiki having to lift himself off Lucy.

Hibiki's pants were unzipped and it only hit him then what was occurring. What they were doing, where this was leading.

His mind was moving at a thousand words per second.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit sh_-

"Lucy. Stop." He pulled at her hands, bringing them in front of them both and restraining them from caressing him any further. He sat up on his knees, suddenly horrified. She clearly was drunk-not thinking straight. He'd done so well in the past, avoiding this moment. Never taking things this far, not with Lucy, never to Lucy…

"Hibiki!" she purred.

Why couldn't he have her?

Lucy sat up to meet him, pulling at the back of his neck so his lips crashed against hers.

She wanted him, and he couldn't deny he wanted her. How many more nights together did they have together? Why not take advantage of what few dates they have left? Why not take advantage of h-?

Before Hibiki could finish the disgusting thought, he was on his feet, off the bed.

Lucy was reaching for him, "Come back to bed!"

"In a minute," Hibiki smiled, "I just need to go to the bathroom for a moment. I'll be right back."

Lucy nodded, content with his promise. She leaned back onto the bed, closing her eyes. She didn't catch hos Hibiki slipped a pillow and blanket from the bed.

He slipped into the bathroom, clicking the door locked, before throwing together a makeshift bed in the bathtub.

Lucy was asleep moments later, before she could begin to question why Hibiki was taking so long.

Hibiki sat awake in the bathtub for what seemed hours, not trusting himself enough to leave the bathroom, or Lucy, in her drunk state, enough to unlock the door. He fell asleep curled in the bathtub, trying to forget tonight—pretend it never happened.

Pretend that 'Juvia' and 'Sting' were the ones who experienced whatever it was that just happened.

Pretend that this wasn't one of their last dates, or nights, together, and pretend that he and Lucy were married, enjoying their seven-year-anniversary while the twins—not named Bixlow and Bacchus—were at home, giving their parents the night off.

That happy thought floated Hibiki off to sleep, even if it was just pretend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> That went from fluffy and funny (hopefully) to kinda twisted so quickly...sorry! Random facts about this chapter~! I originally had no idea what they were going to do on this date. All my notes said was t was 'less enjoyable of a dinner knowing our days are numbered' so I literally googled fun date ideas and came across this mention of picking out each others clothes and suddenly I had this idea of the two of them pretending to be other characters and how random could I be with that combination and~ I probably wasn't as random as I could've been but I just assumed Lucy as a default names members of her guild and Hibiki tries to pick who he could physically resemble best.

Then at the end they're suddenly drunk and all over each other?! I wanted to work more on his chapter and give a better transition, play more with Hibiki's inner turmoil of how enjoyable their date is pretending to be other people because they're not "Lucy and Hibiki on their 87/100th date' instead they're 'Juvia and Sting, the married couple with kids' and that actually eats a lot more at Hibiki in the end then he thought it would-he thought pretending to be other people would lessen the pain of the realty, but it actually made it worse. And Lucy isn't completely oblivious-why'd'ya think she drank so much sake~?! (Knowing Lucy's track record, she probably won't remember the night the next morning, or at least Hibiki is assumnig as much).

Twelve dates left! What's next?! Guys, we're almost there! Slowly but surely, I'm gonna make it! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	88. Walking On Air

So, this is waaaay late but I have a good excuse! I've been taking summer classes that took up my entire summer, so no writing got done minus this one chapter : But~ I'm heading back to non-summer-school classes and actual university-classes (This is somehow a good thing..?) And I'm gonna MAKE time and FINISH THIS STORY! Unfortunately, in moving back to university, I'm not gonna have internet until a week from today...so, I'll be spending a lot of down time hopefully typing up the final chapters~! This story is so getting done by Christmas at the latest!

Anyway, it's rushed and I prlly could've re-wrote a lot of it but here is this chapter~

* * *

><p>Lucy wakes up bundled in Hibiki's sheets, with imprints of sequins in her skin. The yellow dress from last night is still on, albeit disheveled. She looks around quickly to make sure Hibiki isn't in the room, adjusting the dress modestly.<p>

She slips her feet off the bed, letting her toes sink into Hibiki's carpet. Her legs are sore, like she'd been up all night dancing, and her head feels fuzzy; clearly she drank too much.

Shame, because last thing she remembered was that last night was a lot of fun.

She stretches and the biggest mystery is no longer what happened last night, but rather where is Hibiki. Frowning, she scans the room—he's not here.

She peeks her head out into the living room; no sign of him on the couch.

Maybe he went to pick up breakfast, rather than cook it. He always seems to wake earlier than her, she shrugs. The dress is uncomfortable and she wonders if it'll bother Hibiki if she should borrow something of his to wear.

She searches his closet and picks out the smallest shirt of his she can find—a collared polo that is considered 'casual' in comparison to his suits collection, and blushingly sifts through his boxers drawer, picking blindly at a random pair that look enough like shorts that they'll pass. The shirt is still big enough to cover the boxers, anyway, and while it's not her style, she looks casual and she can get away with walking to the train station, or if nothing else to the guild hall to pick up her clothes (Because a quick look around the room confirms that they didn't end the night in picking up her clothes from there previously).

Lucy steps into the bathroom, meaning to change in there, but the moment the door clicks shut behind her and she turns around, she not only decides against changing at this moment, but also receives an answer to where Hibiki has been.

Sprawled uncomfortably in the bathtub, with a pillow and blanket tangled around him, Hibiki sleeps. His mouth is open, and the softest of snores is coming from it. He looks uncomfortable, and Lucy smiles, thinking to put him out of his misery. Last night surely must have been wild if Hibiki ended up sleeping in the bath tub.

She squats next to the tub, curling one arm around herself while the other reaches out to tap Hibiki awake.

He groggily awakens, only half registering his surroundings. Lucy smirks and says in a low, sultry voice, "Hey you."

Hibiki's reaction is not what she was expecting.

Hibiki throws himself backwards, jolted awake and…horrified?

"Hibiki?" Her concern reads all over her face, and the horror in Hibiki's eyes is quickly masked with relief.

"Morning…Lucy."

Lucy tries to smile, but she's unnerved at Hibiki's reaction. She clears her throat after an awkward silence fills between the two. She lifts the articles of clothing, "Do you mind."

Hibiki eyes the clothing, shaking his head nonchalantly.

"Not at all."

"…"

"…"

"Hibiki…."

"R-right, you mean to change—Alright, alright, I'm out!"

* * *

><p>When the door clicks behind Hibiki, he instantly slaps himself on the side of his head.<p>

_Idiot_!

The way Lucy had awoken him, for one brief moment he'd thought it was still night and…

And how'd she get in the door anyway? He could've sworn he locked it? Maybe he'd thought he had, but hadn't…

And she hadn't snuck in at all? She acted normal—well, up until he freaked out at seeing her so close to him…So, she really didn't remember last night. But he'd gone and reacted weird…

Hibiki sulked, stripping his shirt off and picking a new one from his closet (which was open, oddly enough, until he remembered Lucy had just pulled one of his shirts from it. He hadn't even noticed her choice of garments when she'd held them up to him). Hibiki sighed.

He'd already started the day off just _great_.

He'd needed to make it up to Lucy…

The thought occurred so quickly to Hibiki that he almost applauded himself. A moment later, he was in the living room, shuffling around until he found his calling lacryma.

* * *

><p>Lucy tugged at the shirt, making it cover the boxers. The only shoes she had were those knee-highs in Hibiki's bedroom…<p>

She exited the bathroom, glancing around for Hibiki. He wasn't in here…

It took quite the struggle to lace the boots up; strange, because she remembered having a much less difficult time yesterday putting them on. When they finally were snuggly fitted up to her knee caps, she stepped wobbly into the living room, where Hibiki was waiting for her.

"Right…You look-"

Lucy cut him off with a hand.

"First stop: your guild hall."

"I'm not sure we'll have time. I kinda pulled some strings for our date today and if we want them to happen, we'd better hurry so as not to keep him waiting."

Lucy raised a brow.

"_Him_? And there's no way I'm going out in public like this! I look ridiculous!"

Hibiki smirked knowingly, "You don't look bad at all. Ever. And it won't matter. Not what we have in mind…"

"You mean you have in mind…and who is '_him'_?"

Hibiki ignored her, making his way towards the door and holding it open for her. "After you."

Lucy frowned.

"Fine. But wherever we're going, I'm taking these boots off the minute we get there! They kill my feet!"

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>Hibiki lead Lucy (per her request) through enough back-ways and out-of-as-much-of-the-public's-sight paths as possible, finally leading her up to an apartment building. Lucy kept an eye out, shifting nervously at every corner and intersection to keep count of just how many people were catching sight of her in her ridiculous get-up.<p>

Thank goodness this was not Magnolia, or she wouldn't have stepped out of her house.

(If this had been Magnolia, she would have been at _her_ house and could wear _her_ clothes and not be walking around in _a man's underwear!_

At least here, no one she knew, other than Hibiki, was going to see her.

"Hello, Lucy."

Lucy cringed—not particularly at the voice; more just at how she recognized the voice—as a familiar figure stepped from the apartment's front gate.

Now that Lucy thought about it, why didn't the Trimen live together? She would've assumed as much.

"Ren?!"

Ren didn't look too bothered at Lucy's rather rude greeting of him—truthfully, she was just shocked (Though why should she be, she realized. Of course they were meeting a Trimen…)

"Right. Let's get this over with—Sherry is waiting on me, and I guess it'll upset her if I'm late or anything…" Ren couldn't hide his blush despite his best efforts.

Well, that would make sense why Ren didn't live together with the others. Now that he had Sherry…Lucy was lost in the thought for a moment, contemplating if there ever was a time the Trimens lived together. Maybe they had, in the beginning, but perhaps the clashing of constantly bringing women home convinced them to get separate penthouses. Or maybe they posted themselves at the four corners of the village to cover more surface area in regards to the single women of this town.

Then, her thoughts stirred her back to reality-"Ren, does Sherry live with you now?"

Ren furrowed his brow, like that was the dumbest question.

"Of course!"

"But she's with Lamia Scale. How does that work?"

Ren looked uncomfortable and Hibiki quickly jutted in, "Right! We're keeping you from Sherry! Again, I really have to thank you Ren. For doing this for us-"

"Not for both of you," Ren smirked at his best friend, "for her."

"M-me?"

"Sherry can't stop talking about the wedding. She swears up and down you put it all together and that it wouldn't have happened without you."

Lucy could hardly—no, she outright couldn't—imagine Sherry being so modest.

"Sherry said it was beautiful…she cries sometimes, just thinking about the reception and everything." Ren added, glancing away.

Hibiki smirked knowingly, "Right…'Sherry' does."

Without a counter to Hibiki's blatant call-out, Ren held up his hands.

"Without my monitoring, this'll last maybe…an hour, hour and a half if you don't go too high or too fast. I suggest you take it slow; it's hard to get used to."

"We're going somewhere? Oh, no, these shoes are coming off," Lucy countered, kneeling to yank off the uncomfortable boots. Ren gave Hibiki a look, clearly questioning if Hibiki had told Lucy anything, to which Hibiki just shrugged.

Lucy, not paying attention, had barely slipped off her second shoe before she felt the grass under them slip away.

Actually, it was less of the ground slipping away and her…rising.

"H-Hibiki?!"

"Have fun you two," Ren waved off, before returning to his apartment's front gate.

* * *

><p>Lucy was cutting off the blood circulation to Hibiki's arm, she was clutching it so tightly.<p>

Horrified, she couldn't keep her offs from being glued below her, watching as the two of them rose further into the sky before stabilizing at a height that was unnatural (Being in the air was unnatural). Wind blew and tickled her bare toes, ruffling her shirt, and she winced closer to Hibiki.

"Are you alright? I can have Ren take us down-"

Lucy, who'd closed both eyes, slowly opened one once again.

It was a beautiful sight, so long as she focused more on the horizon and the city-scape below her and less of the ground directly under her. She saw a whole other world in overlooking the rooftops of buildings. It was like a city of it's own. In the distance, water and stretches of land could be seen.

Hesitantly, Lucy stepped one foot from Hibiki, though still clung to him.

Hibiki watched with interest as Lucy gained an understanding of the workings of air-walking. With each step, she firmly flattened her foot, as if ground was under her. It was like walking on glass, she decided. A floor was physically there, if she focused and imagined as much-it just was invisible.

Lucy tried taking a small leap, becoming more comfortable with walking. She giggled as she planted her feet firmly on nothing.

"This is incredible!"

Hibiki just nodded slowly, fascinated.

"It's not so scary..."

"It's terrifying!" Lucy laughed. "But...it's certainly something for the books..."

Hibiki didn't understand the expression, shrugging and taking a few confident steps to land himself directly in front of Lucy once again.

"May I have this dance?"

Lucy couldn't keep her eyes off of the sight below her.

"There isn't any music...again."

"But this ballroom-how could we not dance?!"

"Ballroom..?"

"Mm. The city!"

* * *

><p>It started with one dazed old man, half-sleeping on a bench after an exhausted morning of work, who was blankly watching the clouds and imagining what his wife would prepare for dinner that night. He'd first written it off as a bird-maybe two.<p>

After a double-take, he assumed he was crazy.

Then, a small boy who'd taken an interest in the clouds had started to point and holler and the old man realized he wasn't crazy.

There really was two people dancing in the air, hovering just above the skyline of the town's buildings.

The duo waltzed across the sky. The new cathedral, rebuilt in the memory of the ruined cathedral outside of town, served as a pillar which the two, still linked in hands, leapt around before spinning back and making their way again across the sky. The onlookers increased in number. One man had turned to a stranger beside him, offering a hand, after which the two began to dance.

The sky-pair had suddenly begun a spontaneous mob of dancing as the onlookers, inspired, also took to their light feet. A group of old men stepped inside a shop for a moment before returning with fiddles and instruments to play a tune for the townsfolk who'd left the comfort of their homes to join the festival in the streets.

The old man, who prided himself to truly have been the first to notice the couple, watched on in bewilderment. The man looked familiar-surely he was a mage of Blue Pegasus, the man thought. The name escaped his lips now, but he recognized such a fine-dressed and handsome fellow, and if there wasn't any mage-workings behind how these two danced on air, then the old man was a horsefly. The girl looked unfamiliar, but cute. Shame she wore shorts, though the old man knew that pervy thought would've received a slap to the head from his wife if she'd heard him.

Then again, he was bound to get a slap to the head for some reason or other either way, shrugging off the thought. The couple looked happy, the town looked alive, and it appeared that several businesses were 'out for holiday' all of a sudden it seemed.

He decided he might as well take the day off as well. Find his wife, drag her into the streets while she made a commotion, and then try to convince her to humor him with a dance. She always complained he never took her dancing...

* * *

><p>"How much longer will this last?!" Lucy laughed, spinning around Hibiki with no care towards her footing.<p>

"Not but half an hour more, I'd think."

"I could stay up here forever!" Lucy exclaimed.

"The sky, huh?"

"Think of what this would be like at night! Dancing amongst the stars!" Lucy's eyes beamed. Hibiki smirked.

"Where would you rather live out forever at-here, or the cavern Virgo sculpted?"

Lucy looked in pain, trying to decide between the two.

"I can't choose! Both! I'd live underground, and when I missed the feel of air and wind, I'd fly up here and dance endlessly!"

Hibiki chuckled, "A vacation home? I'd be much harder to build a cottage in the sky than it would to build one underground!"

"You could build it on a cloud!" Lucy laughed, breaking away from Hibiki to leap towards aforementioned cloud. Though none hung low enough for her to touch, she gestured wildly at it and Hibiki laughed at her.

"Aren't you worried? Everyone can see you."

Lucy laughed, "Let them watch! I don't care what I look like, and if they're concerning themselves with what I'm wearing and not the fact that I'm dancing in the air, then that is a concern of theirs, not mine!" Though Lucy secretly was grateful to be wearing boxers and not a skirt.

"But, Hibiki, now that you bring something like that up...why don't the Trimen all live together?"

Hibiki looked a bit stunned at first, wondering where Lucy would take the conversation and this question, but nodded, "You'd think we would. We did, for a time. When we first came to be apart of Blue Pegasus. I was the first, and Ichiya-sama took me under his wing immediately-gave me a place in his apartment. I think the room I had once rented is now being rented to Nichiya..." Hibiki added as a second thought.

Lucy nodded, though inwardly applauded herself for her guessing coming true.

"Then Ren joined the team and moved in, and finally Eve..."

"And how long did the four of you manage to live under the same roof without going crazy?" Lucy laughed.

"About until seven years ago."

Lucy thought about this for a second, "Oh?"

Hibiki just nodded, but he wasn't looking at Lucy. He had her gripped in a waltz, but his eyes looked to the horizon.

"Ren was starting to see Sherry and moved out to his own apartment first-he kept complaining about us three cramping on him when he'd bring her over...Well, you know Ren-he complains about a lot of things."  
>And means only half of them, the Tsundere, Lucy thought.<p>

"So why didn't Eve and you stay?"

Hibiki didn't speak for awhile, then slowly and softly added, "Ichiya asked me to leave."

Lucy stopped dancing.

"I-Ichiya asked you to leave? Why-did you steal too many of his dates from him?!" Lucy laughed.

Hibiki smiled but it was a sad one.

"I did run off most of his dates-" Lucy gawked, unable to believe Ichiya even obtained dates, let alone that it was Hibiki who scared any of them away, "-with my 'fowl perfume'."

Hibiki raised his hands, offering to continue the dance, but Lucy stood still.

"You smelled bad?" Lucy couldn't imagine.

Hibiki laughed, letting his hands fall to his side. He looked uncomfortable to admit so much to Lucy, and this conversation quickly was unnerving Lucy just as well.

"No, that, ah...is Ichiya-dono's way of saying 'my aura is too dark'. Eve thought so too-he fully supported Ichiya making me move out. Thought a fresh scene would help me."

"Help you?"

Hibiki nodded slowly.

"I-I don't understand."

"I was inconsolable," Hibiki muttered more to himself than to Lucy. "I'd stopped going on missions, wasn't able to flirt or charm my way near any woman-" Lucy debated if that last statement deserved her pity or not, but Hibiki did look rather torn up recalling the memory, "And so Eve and Ichiya urged me to move out-to find my own place, if nothing else so I'd stop ruining their nights."

"That seems harsh..."

"No, for me, it's what I needed..."

Hibiki smirked, remembering his first few days of house shopping. He refused any apartment or home that didn't have a view of the sky, of the city and the horizon-the same horizon he looked at now. A view that directed him south, where a certain island had once lain and where, as far as he knew, a beautiful blonde was buried at sea.

"Why were you...?"

"Depressed?" Hibiki finished. Lucy looked cold and uncomfortable. She'd gripped her shoulders and her eyes looked worried; like she wouldn't like his answer.

Maybe she wouldn't.

Hibiki stepped towards her and embraced her, slowly bringing his arms around her. He tried to think of a lie, a good one, but he wasn't so clever as he'd like to believe he was. He'd told her the truth this far, he couldn't stop and lie now.

"Because I'd lost a very good friend."

Alright, he could lie a little. 'Friend' was as much as Lucy was willing to hear anyway, if at all.

Lucy tensed in his arms, if only briefly, before bringing her hands up to Hibiki's back. She hugged him back, and the warmth of her embrace fought off any breeze at this altitude.

Hibiki didn't mention the worst of it. How being ejected from Ichiya's home had only been the start. Seven years. Seven years he'd assumed she was dead and he'd lived in some drunken stupor that could rival Cana's (maybe not quite...) or how he'd never given up hope that by some miracle she'd had to have survived and how it'd be him to be constantly looking and trying to detect life and for seven years he'd only waivered on hope that she was lost completely to him briefly and only at his worst.

Or how, in ten dates, he'd spiral back to such a depression because for the second time in his life, he was going to loose her.

Lucy suddenly pulled away, "How does Ren and Sherry do it?"

Hibiki's face reddened profusely and immediately Lucy's matched his shade of embarrassment, "I-I meant how do they...h-how does Sherry, b-b-being apart of Lamia Scale, and Ren-! I-I didn't mean how do th-they-"

Hibiki burst out laughing. It was a nice ring and it only sounded that much prettier up in the air with the faded sounds of the village alive beneath them.

"She spends a week in Lamia scale, doing missions with her team, and then a week here with Ren."

Lucy raised a brow. "And that works for them?"

Hibiki frowned. "Not really...it isn't permanent. Sherry's looking into leaving Lamia Scale and joining Blue Pegasus. Ren doesn't admit it, sober, but he hates the weeks when Sherry isn't with him. Besides, they want to start a family soon and can't very well raise one together if they're in two different cities-"

Lucy gawked. She hadn't even imagined Ren and Sherry babies.

They'd be gorgeous, but conceited.

"S-so...she's leaving Lamia Scale? That must be difficult..."

"You've no idea," Hibiki laughed bitterly. "She admitted as much to me a while back. Lamia Scale was her home-after she lost her parents to Deliora, she joined Lamia Scale. Lamia Scale raised her...but," Hibiki again posed himself and Lucy for a waltz, "she left it once before-when she met Lyon, who had offered her revenge against Deliora. She admitted to me that a guild...a guild is a family, and she doesn't want to experience life without one. But, so long as she's apart of a guild and surrounded by those who love her, it doesn't matter what guild, does it?"

Lucy bit her lip, thinking on this a moment, before slowly shaking her head.

"I couldn't do it."

Hibiki hid the disappointment in his eyes.

"I couldn't leave Fairy Tail. They are my family-they are everyone I love."

_Everyone_? Hibiki wanted to question. He bit his tongue and nearly caused it to bleed to keep himself from asking such a thing.

"I agree," he finally settled on.

Lucy didn't say anything more and neither did Hibiki. They kept waltzing until the music died and neither looked at the other.

* * *

><p>"Watch your step!" Hibiki smiled as he guided Lucy tot he ground.<p>

She stumbled a bit, but was caught by Hibiki who offered a smile.

"Well?"

"Well?!"

"Well...how was walking on air?"

"Dancing, more like it," Lucy winked. "It felt...weightless."

Hibiki nodded, "It kinda has that effect, doesn't it?"

Lucy laughed. God, he would miss that laugh.

"Give my thanks to Ren-that was amazing!" Lucy added earnestly. Hibiki bowed, "As you command. Though, I doubt he'll accept your gratitude-like he said, this was more a favor from you to him as he and Sherry are so in your debt over the wedding."

Lucy laughed. It was like an arrow through Hibiki's heart every time.

"Well, Sherry exaggerates."

Hibiki shrugged. "She does. But I don't think she did in this case. That wedding was...perfect."

Lucy scrunched her nose.

"I wouldn't-"

"Just accept the compliment, Lucy," Hibiki sighed exaggeratingly, "I'm tired of arguing with you."

Lucy giggled. Another arrow.

"Very well."

Silence.

"So, does Eve still live with Ichiya and Nichiya then?"

Hibiki burst out laughing so quickly, Lucy jumped.

"No, he moved in with Jenny immediately after I left!"

"Eh?! Eve and Jenny live together?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ahhhh~ What random facts can I remember about typing this chapter since it's like 6 in the morning and I haven't slept (Gotta fix that by monday when school starts...) Ugh, I honestly can't think of a lot to say about this chapter...it was quirky and kinda fun to write; a lot of dialogue got added that made the chapter heavier-deeper-than it's original intended purpose so maybe the tones clash I'm not too sure~ I'm so blinded by my own writing, I can't tell when I switch tenses or when the mood shifts too dramatically or unsubtle enough~ Oh, whatever...

I'm really interested in how, and if it's ever revealed, Sherry and Ren's marriage is gonna work out. I hope Mashima throws us a bone at that~ But I can imagine Sherry leaving Lamia Scale easier than Ren leaving Blue Pegasus. She's left the guild once before, and yeah now she values guilds more which is why I think no matter what she'd want to be apart of one, but I think she needs that fresh start. Her defining trait upon her introduction was her love-craze for Lyon, but she overcame that to fall for Ren now instead. So I think Sherry probably sees leaving Lamia Scale as symbolic of her letting go of her once-love Lyon and I'm rambling on a topic of little to no interest to msot of you but gosh I just love Sherry and Ren~!

On an unrelated note, someone asked me about the pic for this fic-The pic is just my pic for this site, it is of Bon from Ao No Exorcist, and I really am just too lazy to find some perfect pic or create one. If anyone out there loves to draw and reads this fic and wants to sketch up a pic for it, I will die of happiness and name my first born after you or just be really really grateful! Like, that'd fill me with such happiness if anyone wanted to waste their time on something like that, but until that miracle day ya'll get the inappropriate image of a character from another series all together :p

Still on unrelated notes, I'm getting back into watching way too many chick flicks for my own good-can you believe I've never seen The Bodyguard?! And the inspiration is hitting me hard like the obviousness of these rom com plots~ Also, I haven't checked out the HibikixLucy fics in so long...I know it's such a dead crack ship, but gah I love these two and I need to explore and see how many others like me are out there! Ppl write more for this doomed couple~! Their love will only exist here in our crackship fandom and I call my brethren to arms to write stories for this couple if you can or want! Anyway, inspirational-not-inspirational-speech over!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I promise to try really really hard to have some kind of fruitation of labor by Saturday next week! I'll try really hard, so don't give up on me or this fic!


	89. Took Long Enough

WAHH! It's been so long T_T I wouldn't blame however many of you have givne up on this story but I HAVEN'T! This semester was just very busy for me, but I am on break now and from now until next semester, which I'll be spending abroad, I plan to FINISH THIS STORY ONCE A FOR ALL! So please bare with me as I get through this story and reach the conclusion that's been years in the making~!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

Mild warning-the beginning might seem confusing, it's a flashback start if you can't figure it out~

* * *

><p>"So you're a mage like Eve~ right?"<p>

Hibiki doesn't bother nodding. Eve's already told her everything she needs to know, including his 'size', and he doesn't understand why she's bothering small talk with him.

"…Eve mentioned something about a library..?"

She probably thinks he's a script mage. She probably doesn't think at all.

Hibiki downs his glass and motions at the waiter for a refill.

It doesn't matter.

"Well, are you powerful?" She growls the question, flirting in a low voice.

"No." He dashes her dreams instantly. He knows she was hoping he'd say yes, or some flirtatious "_Why don't you judge for yourself."_

He's blunt. He's not powerful. It wouldn't matter even if he was.

"Eve said you were more…" She's hesitant, whether because she's worried he'll write her off as rude or because she's too simple to think up the proper word and she's beginning to realize it. It doesn't matter.

"_Fun_!" She finishes, bubbly and proud of herself. Hibiki rolls his eyes.

"But you're not really at all…" She pouts. "You seem tense," she tries a new tactic, going for his shoulders and neck with her hands and those brightly painted nails. "Let me help you…release that tension."

"I am tense," Hibiki admits suddenly. "I'm…burdened."

She thinks she's getting somewhere, so she leans in close, speaking low so only he'll hear her. "Let me help unburden you."

"Alright then," He accepts. She leans in to kiss him.

"You'll bring them back? You'll bring her back?"

This catches her off guard and before she can close the gap of their lips, she smirks and asks, like maybe she heard him wrong, "What?"

Suddenly he's pushing her away from him and looks angry; bitter. "Can you bring Lucy back?"

"My name is _Sarah_!"

Hibiki stands up, throwing his share of the meal's pay onto the table. She's cussing him out and cursing the day she agreed as a favor to Eve to take Hibiki out. She doesn't understand what just happened.

It doesn't matter.

* * *

><p>Two years after that last failed date, Hibiki's Archive catches readings that are…they <em>can't<em> be anything else.

They _have_ to be the lost Fairy Tail members.

It has to be Lucy.

He's going to bring her back.

* * *

><p>Lucy did not want to go on this date.<p>

That was what kept repeating itself in her mind over and over as she walked to greet and pick-up Hibiki at the station.

She wanted more time, more dates. She wanted to have met him in a world without guilds where they'd have grown up in the same cities and he'd have never looked at any other girl than her and she'd never have gone missing for seven years and they'd just be…together.

That was such a silly thought; Lucy physically hit herself for thinking such a thing.

She loved Fairy Tail! And being a mage! And whether she l-l-loved Hibiki or not, she knew now it wasn't enough to leave her guild for him. And he felt the same, he'd said as much. So, they'd never work.

She tried to repeat that in her head instead, but instead she just imagined Hibiki's sad eyes when he'd told her how he'd been devastated for seven years because he'd lost 'a friend'. Was that all she was to Hibiki?

Was that all he was to her?

"Lucy!"

Lucy jumped from her thoughts, quickly putting on a smile that instantly read as fake. "Hibiki! Are you ready for our date? I can't wait!"

She spoke too quickly and answered for him, but he said nothing. Great, she thought. She already wasn't looking forward to this date—to notching off one more date on their already dwindling calendar, and she was starting it off _so well_, too…

Hibiki just smiled, and if Lucy wasn't so self-absorbed in her own thoughts, she'd recognize how bitter and forced his own smile seemed.

"Of course! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Another reason Lucy wasn't looking forward to this date? She had asked Mira Jane to help her plan it.<p>

Mira Jane's idea of planning a date?

Getting the entirety of Fairy Tail involved.

She hadn't said as much, but Lucy suspected Mira was insanely upset and jealous over hearing how wonderfully Hibiki's dates had been when he'd pulled favors with Eve and Ren, and Mira meant to top them. Several times, Lucy had caught Mira chanting "Number one guild in Fiore" as the _battle-cry_ for this date. Lucy knew next to nothing of the details of this date, and it worried her.

That Fairy Tail was at the helm of this date and that Hibiki and Lucy were in their hands? That was enough to terrorize any sensible village (Normally, it did).

"So, what's on the menu for tonight?"

"Disaster," Lucy muttered.

"Mm?"

Lucy tried to smile convincingly, "It's a surprise!"

For both of us.

* * *

><p>When Lucy leads Hibiki through the doors of the guild, she's just as stunned as he is.<p>

Something is different. Everything is different.

Actually, it's quite the opposite. The Guild looks exactly as it had…seven years ago.

The decorations are the same, she notices. Most of it must be some illusion; something Reedus has drawn up.

The guild board is filled with requests that Lucy knows to be fake. Winning the tournament helped Fairy Tail's fame return, but no one was requesting this heavily. That, and most the requests were dated years ago.

And everyone looked like they were in costume.

They all sat around the guild and it looked so natural and unnatural at the same time.

Reedus had drawn himself a belly as round as it had been. He nodded to Lucy as she hesitantly stepped into the guild.

Bisca had let her hair down and dawned her old clothes. Not that her figure hadn't bounced back amazingly from having a child, but seven years was a long time and her top and skirt stretched dangerously.

Not that Alzack minded, blushing madly at his wife through his one visible eye as he fiddled with the wig on his head, reminded of how annoying long hair had been. Asuka was out with a babysitter. Macao had shaved his stubble down and Romeo wore clothes that were far too small for him, pretending to be grumpy all the while eyeing his father and Wakaba with wonder as the two tried their best to appear their younger selves.

But more than just those who had lived the past seven years was those who had not. They, too, had somehow reverted back to their younger selves in some way.

Erza dawned her old armor, with long sleeves, and swept her hair over her face, covering her eye in much the same way as Alzack. Natsu wore his old vest and scarf and was already picking a fight with a shirtless Gray (Lucy was unsure whether that was apart of this charade or not).

Mira, in a maroon dress, greeted the duo at the bar.

"Welcome! Would you like a menu?"

"Wh-what's going on here, Mira?" Lucy mumbled.

From the moment they'd stepped inside, Hibiki had understood what was going on. He'd smiled at the act, appreciated the details; chuckled at the struggle several characters were in playing their part. (Kinana was wearing a snake suit, for one).

But the moment Lucy had spoken, his heart had dropped and he felt the fear that everyone in the room suddenly felt. What if this was too much for Lucy? They all had apparently been fine. Fine enough, at least, to pretend. But what if this shock opened a wound too deep for Lucy?

Hibiki braced himself to run after Lucy if she bolted from the bar, but—

"Oi, Luigi! You're here! I've got a mission for us later!"

Everyone visibly winced, turning to Natsu. Hibiki kept his eyes on Lucy.

She didn't look upset.

She took the paper that Natsu handed her, grinning like the oblivious idiot her was, and for a moment she did nothing.

Then, she snickered.

Hibiki glanced at the paper.

I was a mission, dated exactly seven years ago.

"Alright, Natsu," Lucy agreed.

Maybe Natsu wasn't so dumb.

And just like that, Lucy slipped into character. It was seven years ago. They'd returned from Tenrou Island. Mira played a brilliant part of gossiping narrator as she filled Lucy and Hibiki in with the details.

* * *

><p>No one had made it to S-Class. Gray and Natsu shouted something in the background about "we'll see!" while Elfman encouraged the duel. Juvia stood behind a pillar, clutching at a napkin with her curls perfectly done underneath her hat. She looked as she had the day Lucy had met her in the rain in the streets of Magnolia.<p>

Levy waved at a nearby table with Jet and a desperately-trying-to-suck-in-Droy beside her.

Gajeel sat at a table nearby, munching on metal with his gaze never leaving Levy's back. Lucy couldn't recall the last time she'd seen his feathered shoulder.

Makarov wore his striped jester hat and crossed his legs atop the bar, looking ither asleep or in meditation. Lucy doubted the latter.

Mira slid two pints down to the pair.

"So, no one became an S-Class..?" Hibiki slowly asked, playing along.

Lucy smirked.

"No. But, there will be a trial next year, so maybe then."

Hibiki smiles, but it hits him how painful that statement is. That was what Lucy honestly would have believed had they made it back. Had _It_ not happened…

"Is that what brings you to Magnolia today then, Hibiki?"

Right. If this really was seven years ago, Hibiki thinks…

"Aye. Master Bob wanted to hear the results and couldn't wait for a letter from Makarov. I volunteered to go myself, as it's been so long since I've seen your pretty face…"

Right. Seven years ago he was a charmer. Well, more so than now at least…

Lucy giggles.

"Aye, not since the Alliance, wasn't it?"

"Mm."

Hibiki sips at his pint.

"So what's next? After the S-Class trial, I mean…"

"Well, I hear this year, the kingdom is thinking of starting a tournament to see who the strongest guild is. I think I'll start training for it; become stronger."

Hibiki and Lucy's grins grow. He sees his reflection in Lucy's eyes and can't tell who looks goofier; who looks happier.

"It'll be another couple of months until then, though," Hibiki notes. Lucy nods, contemplating.

"How ever will I fill my time then..?"

Hibiki shrugs. "It's Fairy Tail. Nothing ever stays quiet."

Lucy's smiles fades a little. "I don't know." She looks down at the flier Natsu handed her. The date in the corner. "I have a feeling these next seven years will just…fly by."

Hibiki frowns before taking Lucy's hands in his own.

"Well, I have an idea."

Lucy raises a brow, "Mm?"

"Go on a thousand dates with me."

Lucy outbursts laughing. Tears fill her eyes and she grips her stomach. "A thousand dates?"

Hibiki nods furiously. "It'll take seven years to go through a thousand, don't you think?"

Lucy calms her laughter, nodding slowly. "I suppose it would."

* * *

><p>Mira sets a plate before the both of them and they continue to weave the next seven years in their minds.<p>

"Do you think Alzack will ever confess to Bisca?" Lucy teases, knowing full well the married couple can hear her, though they pretend to engaged in separate conversations (They both redden at the memory that everyone knew they loved each other before they did).

"I truly believe Bisca will ask Alzack before he does."

The duo laugh.

"And Ren and Eve? How're they?"

Hibiki shrugs. "The same. Eve is still a kid, and Ren is moody as ever. He does seem to bring up Sherry a lot, though. You remember her?"

"Of course."

"It's strange…but, I don't think it means much of anything."

They giggle, continuing to speak of their friends as if the future is unknown.

It's nice; pretending the seven years haven't happened. Didn't happen. They fill in the blanks with what they want. Lucy mentions she's nearly done with a book—hopes to have it published within the year. Hibiki bores her with the latest discoveries in Archive magic-use; things he remembers from the past as having been new, though now he's long since mastered the skills.

Lucy has an idea and half-way through the date lets her hair down and pulls just a clump of it into a side pony-tail. She looks exactly the way she did when Hibiki first met her.

Hibiki smiles, but it doesn't make much of a difference. She already looks as she did seven years ago. Changing her hair won't age or de-age her. Hibiki stares at his food.

His melancholy thoughts get interrupted midway due to a fight breaking out. Natsu sets half the guild hall on fire. From upstairs, a vacant area 'for S-Class mages only' comes the annoyed cackle of Laxus, looking maniac as Hibiki has never seen him before.

The Rainjinshuu make their appearance. Fried's hair is buzzed short and Hibiki has to do a double-take on him. Ever has squeezed into a fairy costume much too small for her, and Hibiki isn't the only one to notice as she throws a scold Elman's way. Bixlow keeps fiddling with his mask as his babies chant his profanities back at him.

How did Mira convince _everyone _in a guild to play along with this charade?

Was it because it was all for Lucy?

An arrow made entirely of ice shoots past Hibiki, grazing his ear. A column collapses from the cuts of a sword that Hibiki had missed in the blink of an eye. A table is thrown and suddenly Cana is yelling for no reason.

Lucy looks unphased, but Hibiki thinks that's her present-self, and not an act of her seven-years-ago-self. At least, he hopes.

Despite the fight, Lucy keeps the conversation going as if nothing has happened. She's still seven years in the past from now.

* * *

><p>"What about you? What do you plan to do now? Will you train?"<p>

Hibiki forces a smile. "No, I'm not that strong."

"But you could be! I bet in…oh, seven years, give or take a few months, you'll surpass even council members!"

Hibiki doesn't mention that on numerous occasions in the past, th eTrimens have been called upon by the Council. With Eve's connections and Hibiki's ability, (And Ren and Ichiya's of course, too) they'd been assets hired by the council on several occasions. He's beaten nearly every council member in chess.

Hibiki smiles, "Maybe…"

Lucy has a mischievous glint in her eye and she leans in, playfully. "Where do you see yourself in those hypothetical seven years from now."

Hibiki amuses her. "I would hope where I am today; with you, in Fairy Tail…on a date. This is a date, isn't it?"

"I don't recall you asking me out on a date the last time I saw you," Lucy slyly remarks.

"I asked a minute ago!"

"For a _thousand_! This is just _one_!"

Hibiki laugs, "Then I'm asking you now. In seven years-"

"-give or take a few months," Lucy corrects.

"_Right_. In seven years, give or so a couple of months…will you go on _another_-"

Lucy coughs.

"_A _date with me?"

Lucy teases him, holding back her answer before shrugging.

"Seven years _is_ a long time. Who knows where I'll be or what I'll be doing seven years from now."

For a moment, for this meal, those seven years haven't happened; don't. Hibiki sees this as the first of a thousand dates. And he sees Lucy growing older, getting more beautiful, if possible. He sees her maturing; growing powerful. She's already so powerful, but…

He sees himself asking her on real dates; not cowardly challenging her to them. He sees him kissing her after the first, maybe the second date—he doesn't want to rush, but then again you never know what will happen tomorrow and he's damn tired of waiting. He sees himself asking for her hand; their wedding in place of Ren and Sherry's. He blushes foolishly, picturing Asuka with blonde hair and swinging between Lucy and Hibiki.

He puts his head in his hands to hide his embarrassment at such thoughts. Lucy doesn't notice. She's scolding Happy who is teasing her with coos of "_he liiiiiikes you_". He shuts up when Lucy asks where Charle is, though.

Hibiki composes himself in time to look up and greet Lucy with a smile again. He was day dreaming of a past that didn't happen and will never happen. Those seven years are what happened, and this is all just pretend. This is just one of the remaining few dates that he and Lucy have left.

Time has always been against him.

"Lucy…how do you want to spend the last of our dates?" He finally asks, somberly.

Lucy shrugs.

"It doesn't matter."

It does matter.

"It does."

Lucy giggles, "No, I meant it doesn't matter what we do. So long as I'm spending it with you…" she trails off nonchalantly and returns her attention to the flaming fish in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Facts about this story-the first half has been written since July T_T I had up to the point that I knew Mira was going to put this date together, and then I blanked for like five months on what the date would consist of. And it hit me just tonight to maybe make it a pretend/flashback date. I knew I wanted to pull in the parallel of Hibiki's dates during his depression, which I revealed in the last chapter (I believe..?) and so there was a taste of what he was like! Poor guy...Everything is bitter sweet right now for the because these dates are coming to a close-just like how it is for me! T_T I don't want this story to end, but I know I owe it to you readers and to this story itself to conclude it~! So, we now move on to the final ten chapters~ They'll be tough and I mean to live up to the expectations you all have set for me!

Also, I CANNOT THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH! When I feel myself slip and the inspiration for this story running dry, I always find a review encouraging me to keep going and I cannot stress how wonderful those are to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the future ones to come~!


	90. It Won't Last

As promised, I'm dong so far so good~ another chapter! I'm not sure if I'll have one posted before Christmas day, so this may be my Christmas gift to you all~ (But the next chapter will be out within the next few days~!) In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter~!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"They only bloom once a year!"<p>

Lucy exclaimed, tugging Hibiki along after her.

"And the whole town of Magnolia gathers around to have a picnic around them! Fairy Tail puts on games and raffles, and then at night the petals shine-!"

Her voice and eyes were so a lit; Hibiki was hardly hearing what she was saying. They were shuffling through crowds that were making their way to the hills of the famed rainbow sakuras. Nearby, children tugged at their mother's arms in a way that mirrored Lucy. Hibiki amused her by scurrying along, picking up his pace to not disappoint her.

And as the peak of the hill was reached, Hibiki could make out the orchard of trees that reflected the hues of the rainbow.

He allowed himself in this moment to pause, stomping his foot down briefly to take it the sight of these trees, before Lucy yanked him further along. They had to join the group.

* * *

><p>In a small clearing surrounded by six rainbow Sakura trees was the entirety of Fairy Tail. Kinana and Lisanna were passing out sandwiches from baskets Mira had packed. Max was collecting everyone's raffle tickets. Elfman and Gajeel were setting up maple poles. Charle and Wendy were hanging paper cutouts and lanterns. Natsu was lighting them.<p>

Bisca hummed a light tune with Asuka in her arms while Alzack gathered fallen petals, sprinkling them upon the lovely ladies of his life. Lucy giggled at the scene while Hibiki continued to scan the area. Everyone seemed so joyous, so comfortable…

"This year will be the best year yet!" Romeo exclaimed from nearby. "Now that everyone is back!"

"This happens every year..?" Hibiki asked Lucy.

"Mm. My first year, I missed this because I was sick. I was looking so forward to it," she added distantly, "But….someone brought the festival to me," she giggled. "Then the Tenrou Island incident happened…This is my first time here in person…"

Hibiki almost adds "me too" but he's less hopeful that this won't also be his last.

"It won't be your last," he offers Lucy, countering his own fate.

Maybe he'll make a trip out once a year to Magnolia to see these famed rainbow sakura trees. And while he's in town, he'll give a certain blonde a visit-

No. He's come to the conclusion that that's not how things can be. He couldn't bear to just casually see Lucy. He has it all figured out. Once these dates are gone, he'll go through all the trouble necessary so he never steps foot in Magnolia, never run into Fairy Tail, never see Lucy again.

"These trees are beautiful during the day! But it's at night when they shine!"

Hibiki nods solemnly and tries not to watch Juvia snuggle up to (an unwilling) Gray. He refuses to look in the direction of Bisca and Alzack. He finds himself instead turning to Erza. He's heard glimpses of rumors from Lucy and pieced the rest together for himself. He knows her love predicament is as hopeless as his.

It's comforting, slightly.

"Ah, Levy!" Lucy waves from afar, "Hibiki, I'll grab us sandwiches! Find a good spot under a great tree for us, will you?"

Hibiki nods of course. Lucy is gone, blissfully ignorant to the plague of fears surrounding Hibiki. Rather than admire and scout amongst the trees, Hibiki makes his way to Erza, sitting by herself contentedly along the outskirts of the guild.

"Erza."

"Hibiki! It's…" Erza smiled softly, "Well, it's not a surprise to see you here."

It could be, Hibiki thinks. If you'd lost count and assumed the hundred dates were over by now, you'd wonder what he was doing here still.

"These trees are beautiful."

"The pride of Magnolia." Erza pauses, skeptical, "Hibiki, you're not flirting with me, are you? Because if you wrong Lucy-"

Her sudden anger alarmed Hibiki who quickly threw up his hand sin defense, "No, no, no! It's not that—I suppose small talk is pointless. No, Erza, I…I meant to ask you something."

Erza's anger just as quickly dissipated, replaced by a childish grin, "Is it about Lucy?" She said cheekily, though there was a spot of nervousness in her voice; like she both anticipated and feared any question regarding the topic of 'love' or 'emotions'.

"Ah, I'm afraid it's a personal one…"

Erza's face once again fell to an unreadable deadpan that Hibiki took as a 'ask and I'll decide whether or not to answer after'.

Hibiki sighed, here goes.

"How do you do it? If you don't mind me asking…h-how do you live with…with the one you love out there, but unreachable? Do you try to move on, or..?"

Erza looked slightly confused. Maybe she didn't realize that she loved Jellal after all and she didn't understand his question. "Never mind, forget that I bothered you, Miss Er-"

"I know we can never be."

Hibiki stopped, surprised by Erza's sudden compliance of an answer.

"This guild is my home, my nakama. He has too many sins to atone for, and he can never settle in this guild, even if it was nice to pretend for a while," she smiles, muttering as an afterthought. Hibiki doesn't understand but Erza seems in such a daze that he doesn't feel like stirring her from it.

"You asked if I try to move on…and maybe once upon a time I did. Or I wanted to. But a part of me will always crave what it cannot have. So, I wait."

With that, Erza stood so abruptly that Hibiki tripped backwards. "And now for cake!"

Her change in attitude was so quick, Hibiki couldn't even ask her to clarify what she'd said before she was gone and Lucy was back.

"You didn't bride Erza to give up her spot for us, did you? Hibiki, that's low…" Lucy scolded.

"I-I didn't, ah-!"

"C'mon! _I'll_ find us a spot that isn't already claimed!"

* * *

><p>Lucy's spot is under a particularly blue sakura tree, with hues lingering on the cool color spectrum more so than the warm. But, the grass is soft and it's just close enough to the guild to witness the activities yet far away enough to engage in intimate conversation.<p>

"You can hardly hold still, you're so excited for this, huh?"

Lucy was bouncing on her knees.

"Is there anything like this in your town?!"

Hibiki, after little thought, shook his head. Even if there was a celebration remotely like this from his village, he wouldn't bother trying to uphold it to this festival.

"It's good to see old faces and new this year—the first proper rainbow sakura festival Fairy Tail has seen in a long time!" Macao gave the speech, toasting his drink to the gathered guild who all cheered in high spirits.

Makarov nodded approval, chugging barrels of ale with Cana while Lisanna scolded fruitlessly on who even managed to heave those barrels all this way in the first place.

Bixlow was putting on a puppet show for Asuka with his 'babies'. Bisca and Freed were exchanging some gossip or news, but from afar they looked like siblings chatting. Vijeeter was trying to entertain everyone with a contemporary dance, though no one was watching.

"The raffle will be soon! And then I think There are some games scheduled…just small things to pass the time."

"You really can't wait for it to get dark, huh?"

Lucy giggled. "Time is taking too long!"

This pierced Hibiki's heart.

It was all going so fast.

"They'll be here next year, you know."

"But what if I'm not?" Lucy pouted. "What if I get sick again, or am on a mission…The Raijinshuu missed the festival the same as me too because they'd been on assignment for a year!"

Hibiki just nodded along slowly.

"But you didn't miss the trees your first year. Someone brought them to you," he smirked.

Lucy slyly smiled, "That is true. It's kind of a crazy memory when you think about it? Some idiot uprooting a whole tree for me!"

She laughed but Hibiki couldn't find it in himself to laugh. He was so jealous.

Jealous of all the memories Fairy Tail had with Lucy and would continue to have. He had one hundred dates, one hundred memories with her.

Fairy Tail gets infinite.

* * *

><p>The raffle winner was Droy, but after enough coaxing, Jet and Levy, especially, managed to convince him to give his winnings to the crying Asuka. A three legged race took place and Hibiki was spared initially from it as Levy drove Lucy off to be her partner. However, Hibiki was quickly pulled into the race anyway by a particularly grouchy pierced male.<p>

"G-Gajeel?!"

"Don't talk. Just run fast on your twinkley-unicorn toes!"

"P-Pegasus! And hey, w-wait-!"

The gun went off and Hibiki didn't even put a foot down before Gajeel was off. Hibiki was still trying to determine why in the world he'd been partnered with the most ill-tempered, uncaring and certainly not three-legged-race-enthusiastic members of the guild (Aside maybe from Laxus) until he noticed how Natsu had also entered the race. And Gray (That was most certainly a two legged duo and Juvia clung to Gray with all her weight on his body and not a single foot touching the ground).

Apparently some rule about winged competitors was out of the question, hence why the Exceeds were sidelined. (Natsu's partner was Max, as unwilling as Hibiki).

In the end, Asuka and Makarov won. Lucy and Levy came in second. Third was Bisca and Alzack who had the most synchronized steps (Leave it to the married couple to be the best partners) but had lagged to allow not only their guild master, but daughter as well, to win. Levy and Lucy hadn't been trying nearly as hard as they could've, giggling the entire way, but had managed a slim second before third.

Jet was most aggrieved, dragging the dead weight of Droy with him.

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel had all gotten into a fight halfway through the race, which led to Juvia defending Gray. Which led to Max nearly drowning and Hibiki finding himself at the bottom of a dog pile that felt like a dragon's weight in tons.

Lucy came over to Hibiki, flaunting her second place ribbon, while he remained motionless on the ground.

"You should've been my partner when I asked."

"I won't make the same mistake twice."

* * *

><p>Except he should have. In the egg-tossing game, each team was allowed two tries. Within the first two rounds, Hibiki had been pelted at with the egg that had spilt out raw onto his shirt and head.<p>

He got his revenge on Lucy at the next event; a competition of capture the flag.

Magic wasn't allowed, initially, but that rule was overruled somewhere between "set" and "go".

Jet used his speed magic, but was stopped by Gray's ice rink he'd created to protect the blue team's flag. Natsu had been side-tracked in challenging Laxus to a fight, despite them being on the same team.

Happy was running scared from Pantherlily while Erza missed the point of the game completely and sought instead to take down as many opponents, her team or not, as she could.

Lucy had made a mad dash for the red team's flag, but was surprise-tackled by Hibiki. He'd created an entire strategy for his team, of which they'd all ignored because they were Fairy Tail, and instead taken the vantage point of height from a tree, awaiting his prey—in this case, Lucy.

They rolled several feet before Hibiki planted Lucy's wrists firmly to the ground.

Lucy just smirked, "Your flag is left completely defenseless, you know!"

"Except, no one else is coming after it but you; and you're down," He noted smarmily.

Lucy struggled but Hibiki, with care not to hurt her, kept her pinned.

"S-someone will…get here soon!" She panted, still struggling.

Hibiki glanced behind him. The game had all but been abandoned—it was now a full-out Magic Tournament to see who the strongest in the guild was.

"That's not happening any time soon," Hibiki muttered.

"W-well then, there's no point to hold me down! Let me go-"

"Not without paying the price."

"Price? What price?"

Hibiki smirked, admiring the image of Lucy beneath him. He could ask for a kiss. How cliché.

But how desired.

They were close enough, why ask? He could steal one. Lucy would willingly give it to him. He just had to flicker one glance down at her lips and she'd understand. She'd lean forward, begging for him to keep his silent promise.

Hibiki hesitated. Thoughts from earlier returned.

"Hibiki?"

"A promise."

"What?"

"The price is a promise from you."

"Alright…whatever it is, I promise."

"Promise?"

Lucy giggled. "Yes! Yes, yes—whatever you want, I promise, now let me go!"

Hibiki smiled sadly and stood up. Instantly, Lucy shot behind him, snatching the flag and cheering loudly despite no one paying attention.

"The flag is ours!"

Hibiki remained where he sat, on the ground, glancing at his hands. The hands that held Lucy's moments ago.

She would never see him after these hundred dates were over.

She'd promised.

* * *

><p>When the sun had fully set, the trees glowed. Everyone was snuggled under different trees with friends, family; most were chatting amongst themselves. A few groups would shout across the orchard at other groups (Natsu and Gray challenging each other to a fight). Evergreen had outdone herself by adding a flare of Fairy Glitter to the trees the guild had claimed, giving them an extra shimmer.<p>

Reedus had drawn some instruments that a few members had picked up to play while Mira chanted out a pretty melody to lull a few choice members to sleep or serenity under the trees.

And at the edge, Hibiki lay back in the grass with Lucy curled next to him.

"They're amazing, aren't they?"

Hibiki didn't know if 'yes' was even a sufficient enough answer. This view was beyond amazing.

"I see now why this was such a big deal to you."

Lucy nodded on Hibiki's shoulder.

"Say, what exactly did I promise to earlier?"

Hibiki thought a moment, "It's a secret."

"Th-that's no good!"

"You shouldn't have promised to it then."

Lucy pouted.

"You will tell me one day, right?"

"Sure."

On our last day, he thought.

Mira's song reached Hibiki's ears. The words were enchanting, but also heart breaking.

"What tune is this?"

"Mm? Mira wrote this herself. It was originally a song she wrote after Lisanna had 'died'. It's about love never dying, even when separated. She doesn't sing it often, but it's beautiful."

Hibiki just nodded, noting the appropriate lyrics.

Above him, the sky was a rainbow cloud of petals that shifted with the wind. A few petals would fall, scattering themselves around the couple. Pretty soon, Hibiki and Lucy were amidst a ring of a rainbow. One petal fell on Hibiki's nose, causing him to jolt and sneeze, which stirred and petals and sent them flying around the duo.

For a few brief moments, they were surrounded by a curtain of color.

Hibiki took this moment to kiss Lucy, unexpectedly. He kissed her soft yet desperately. Like this was their last kiss. He put his arms to her face, holding her to him. His breath was held. He wanted to be engulfed by the petals; let the sakuras pick the two of them up and take them to the skies where they can be together forever—

The cover fell, as did Hibiki's hands. The kiss ended, and while Lucy smiled and Hibiki's spontaneity, he looked as if he'd lost his most precious item.

He was about to, in any case.

* * *

><p>"Hibiki-kun~! You're back!"<p>

"Master Bob!"

"Oh, drop the master! How was Magnolia?"

Hibiki sighed. "The rainbow blossoms were beautiful. Thank you for the time off to see them…"

"I'd have gone myself if I could. Maybe next year I'll take the whole guild there! My treat!" Bob giggled. Hibiki, however, didn't join him.

"Something troubles you?"

Hibiki understood, finally, what Erza meant. He couldn't imagine himself moving on from Lucy. She was it. They'd part ways and he'd be a shell of a person, always hoping beyond reason that fate will somehow shift in his favor and he'll find himself reunited with Lucy, though knowing full well life didn't work that way.

He'd love her as long as the rainbow sakura trees stood, and as long as Lucy gazed upon them each year-as he suspected she would.

Master Bob seemed to know more than he lead on, or at least guessed enough. Bob always seemed to know everything, without anyone telling him anything.

"Hibiki…I know you're torn, right now…and I may have a solution…"

Hibiki perked up, "Y-you do..?"

"Mm." Master Bob nodded, biting his luscious lavender lips. "It's a mission…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I believe someone wanted drama~?! ;3 Not this chapter, but I'm setting up for some major drama~ We're coming to the conclusion, and things can't ever be so easy for these two~! Random Facts about this chapter~ This was amongst the very first ideas I had for a date for these two when initially brainstorming~! I knew I wanted to incorporate the rainbow cherry blossoms because that's such a romantic (If you're also a NaLu shipper like myself) scene and I thought it needed to be incorporated as a romantic scene between these two~ Also, I LOVE~ the angst Hibiki has knowing that Fairy Tail itself has so many memories with Lucy and will continue to have more while he's limited to a hundred. I wish I'd done a better job exploring that idea, maybe with more trips-down-memory-lane with Lucy and a disgruntled Hibiki having to swallow his pride and hear about how wonderful Fairy Tail is and will be for Lucy. Don't get me wrong, he loves Fairy Tail-he's just jealous!

Also, I threw in that Erza moment, but I'm a bit unsure of it. I did like the idea of the parallelism between Erza and Jellal as well as Hibiki and Lucy in this story. Plus I always enjoy some interactions between Hibiki and the others.

I also realize too many of these last chapters have been from Hibiki's POV! I'll try to write the next in Lucy's~!

Again, get ready for a game changer, because Bob's solution does certainly flip things around...

Also, Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoyed this chapter~!


	91. Back To the Beginning

Merry Christmas (Eve) and Happy Hanukkah! I typed this chapter up rather quickly aka just now. There's plenty of mistakes, I'm sure of it, but I thought you all deserved a proper Christmas gift! The next chapter will certainly be after the holiday, so this is my gift to you all wonderful, perfect, faithful, ever-inspiring readers! I love you all individually and if that's strange to hear from a stranger who you've never met, well...I'm sorry. But it's true :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"Now?"<p>

"Nope."

Lucy as blindfolded, stepping into an interior of…some sort. It was large—her heels echoed on solid, stone floors so she knew that much. She held a handful of fabric from her dress in her hand to keep from tripping in it. Hibiki had requested that she wear that dress "from that one time. On our firs date?"

She'd had to recede into the depths of her closet to fish this old thing out, but it still looked as good on her as it had so many months ago. She'd still tried to dress it up a little better than last time—new shoes (more comfortable) and she'd curled her hair. Her earrings were dazzling stars that swung and hit her neck as she swayed, being gently lured by Hibiki's hands.

Hibiki seemed to swing Lucy forward, urging her to put her hands out. She did, and instantly grasped at…an edge? A table?

"Now."

Lucy quickly threw off the blindfold and found herself…

At a bar.

No, it was ore than that. It was a ballroom; a grand ballroom with gold castings and a decorative ceiling. And the bar had a marble top and gold trimmings all along it. And was completely empty.

"This…"

"Is the very ballroom where I first asked you out on one hundred dates."

Lucy smirked, "More like contracted me into a hundred."

Indeed, it was in this room, several months ago, that the ball held in honor and memory of the Guild Alliance, a reunion of sorts, had been held. Lucy hadn't thought much of it when Hibiki had told her to meet him at a hotel in the neutral town where this event had first been held, but she'd very quickly forgotten the name of the town the first time around and so wasn't that surprised entirely.

"W-we're not breaking in, are we?!"

"No!" Hibiki laughed, "I rented the place out."

"Y-y-you what?"

* * *

><p>Hibiki hopped over the counter to the back of the bar, lifting a bottle and two glasses up onto the counter.<p>

"Do you recall what you had that night?"

"What? N-no, who could..?"

"You'd had two, if I'm not mistaken, glasses of…Chardonnay, was it? I was working through my first Pinot."

Hibiki poured the drinks accordingly.

"And you'd been….actually, one stool over!" Hibiki quickly corrected, motioning for Lucy to slide down one seat. Lucy laughed, shaking her head.

"How did you remember all these details..?"

He shrugged, continuing on, "and I'd approached you…" he swung back over the bar, handing Lucy her drink while she seated herself comfortably to watch Hibiki's reenactment as he took his own glass in hand, walked three steps away, and turned to approach.

"And the first thing I said was-"

"I know this part!" Lucy smirked. "You greeted me, 'Ravishing as always, Miss Heartfilia-'"

"And you shot me down, telling me to not be so formal."

"Mm-hm. And then…well, I don't recall what you said next."

"I believe you mockingly greeted me as 'Thousand Night Hibiki Laytis'."

"Ah yes. And then you jumped right into proving that name. You asked me out for a thousand dates."

Hibiki smirked at the memory.

"Then you laughed, so I suggested a much more reasonable hundred."

Lucy snorted.

"Still too much…" she muttered.

Hibiki smiled at the irony.

"And after that, you kept pushing me away to 'bother other girls'. But I didn't give up!"

Lucy shook her head, still smirking.

"No, you didn't. Hibiki, why..?"

"This. Here. It's what started it all!" Hibiki said suddenly, setting his drink down along with Lucy's and gripping both her forearms, leaning close.

"Here is where it all started. And our dates are numbered, so…I thought we should return to the beginning."

Lucy smiled, nodding slowly.

"No, after you wasted both our time with trying to rid me," Hibiki waved off as Lucy laughed, "I asked you to dance."

He stepped out, offered a hand, and asked, "Lucy, will you dance with me?"

Lucy blushed, "Of course."

"No!"

Lucy shuddered, taken aback.

Hibiki smirked, grabbing Lucy's hands and lifting them to form an 'x' above her head.

"Remember? You rejected me the first time."

Lucy nodded, "Right, right. Of course. Try again."

Hibiki grinned, "Lucy, will you dance with me?"

"No." She answered, through gritting teeth as she held back a laugh.

"_May _I have this dance with you?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Will you not grace me with one dance, Oh Goddess, so my mortal life may feel yet fulfilled?" He mocked, exaggerating his words and shouting into the empty hall.

Lucy burst out laughing, still shaking her head. "I can't, I can't! What happened next?!"

"You asked me why I kept bothering you. Why I didn't approach another girl."

"And?"

"And I told you."

Hibiki stepped in close, stealing a quick kiss before whispering, "None of them are Lucy."

Lucy was flushed, smiling uncontrollably as Hibiki stepped back.

"Then, I told you it was decided."

"What was?"

"That you'd go on a hundred dates with me!"

It was now that Hibiki extended his hand once again.

"And now is when you said yes."

Lucy took his hand, and he escorted her onto the empty dance floor.

* * *

><p>The pair had long grown accustomed to dancing without a tune. So in sync were they…and besides, Lucy could recall the song from that night as if it played before them. She almost questioned if Hibiki had used Archive to download the song to her head directly.<p>

Perhaps that was why he remembered the night so well—Archive.

She'd ask him about that. But later.

She stepped in time with Hibiki, who lead their silent waltz. Their feet barely made a sound, gliding over the polished floors.

"I recall trying to persuade you that you'd regret going on a hundred dates with me."

Hibiki smirked. "And I told you I wouldn't."

"You don't?"

Something twitched about Hibiki, but the flinch was brief and he continued to smile through it, "Not one moment."

Lucy didn't want this night to end. She didn't want these dates to end. Her heart was racing, she couldn't let this go.

She needed to tell Hibiki that she loved him.

"Hibiki-"

"-Lucy."

They both startled at each other's voice in the silence and fantasy of their dance. Lucy smiled, still giddy with the thought of her confession in mind.

"You first," She offered.

Hibiki's face was far more serious.

"Lucy, I have something to say."

The beginning.

Lucy suddenly felt her heart flip with joy, even more so than a moment ago. He was going to ask her for a hundred more dates. Maybe a thousand! And this time she'd get it right. She'd say yes immediately. She'd throw her arms about him and never let go and they'd spend a thousand more nights together and this was it-that had to be what he wanted to say-

"After our dates are through…"

-we should go on another hundred, she finished for herself I her mind.

"-I'm going away for a while."

Lucy's throat twisted itself and Lucy found herself choking out a "what?"

"I'm going to be gone…for quite a while," he corrected himself.

"Wh-what's quite a while? A few weeks? A month?"

Hibiki didn't blink.

"A couple of months? A year?!"

Still he didn't budge.

"M-more than a year?"

"Master Bob….assigned me a mission. I bought enough time before I start to finish our dates and then…I'm heading west. It's presumably a three year mission…" She looked so distraught, "b-but sometimes missions don't last as long as their projected time."

Lucy nodded slowly, but her eyes were empty. Her mind was silent and her heart was heavy.

Three years? She wouldn't see him for three years? She tried to smile, but she couldn't force it. Her lip quivered, but she knew she couldn't show Hibiki that.

Their dancing stopped.

"Th-three years will go by quick! Seven sure seemed to," She laughed, completely fake.

Hibiki didn't have the heart to tell her there was more to it.

* * *

><p>"A mission?"<p>

Master Bob nodded solemnly.

"I was thinking of sending Jenny…the stars know she could use some maturing. But, you seem…well, desperate."

Hibiki shook his head, "What do you mean..?"

"Hibiki. You are unhappy. I can tell. And yet, at the same time, you're at your happiest."

"Th-that doesn't make…"

"Eve has been telling me all about Miss Lucy. She's a wonderful girl, and from what I have heard…about the dates you pull off for her? About how you so obviously feel for her? Well…there's one word for that," Bob winked. Hibiki was still stunned by what his master meant.

"Now, the womanly thing to do would be to suck it up and tell her how you feel. Make it work."

"M-master, I can't-"

"The _cowardly_ thing to do is to deny yourself, and Miss Lucy, this happiness you both deserve and to resolve to run away from her."

Hibiki bit his lip.

"Well, haven't you already made it up in your mind not to see her again after this 'one hundred date' quest?"

"H-how did you know..?"

"Never mind the details," Bob sighed, fluttering his hands about. He frowned in thought.

"Goodness, you're making me frown, and that gives me wrinkles! Haven't you distressed enough of us poor, emotional sex?"

Hibiki winced, "I-I'm sory, Master Bob-"

"_as I was saying!" Bob quickly bounced back. "There is a mission…it's a three year mission."

"Three year..? That's an S-Class category mission, isn't it?"

"Well, it's nothing dangerous. Just time consuming. It's something about a relatively new town, far out west. They've asked for an assigned town magician. They don't particularly need protection from what I've gathered. They need help in building up their town and in modernizing it. Something you, with Archive, could easily do. You could probably accomplish the mission in a year, but you'll be contracted for three. It's a solitary assignment, though."

"You said you were thinking of giving this to Jenny…but you're offering the mission to me?"

"If your heart is truly set on running away," Bob warned, suddenly showing a face Hibiki hadn't seen before that chilled him to the core, "then the mission is yours. Don't make up your mind just yet. And no matter what answer you give me, I won't accept it until after your hundred dates with Lucy are over. Think it over. But, I urge you not to make a mistake."

Hibiki had already decided. What better way to have Lucy keep her promise, to not see her once these dates were over, than to disappear immediately afterwards. And for three years no less.

"Hibiki," Bob warned one last time, "Think about it."

* * *

><p>And Hibiki had. Sure, he hadn't, or rather couldn't, tell Master Bob his decision. He hadn't consulted anyone about this decision, actually. It only occurred to him now that he might need to speak to his fellow Trimens. But they'd understand, he reasoned. They'd have to. Ren had Sherry, anyway. And this way, Jenny would stay and Eve always enjoyed her company.<p>

Ichiya would be the most broken hearted, but could easily be consoled by Nichiya.

He nodded, more to himself and his resolve, rather than to Lucy.

"So in any case, these last dates of ours are special—well, they've always been special. But, I also don't want you thinking too much about me leaving. Let's not think about it at all, really." He smiled. The classic, charming Hibiki smile.

It seemed to work, because Lucy broke into a forced smile that matched Hibiki's perfectly.

"Alright then!"

She so easily resolved to ignore it, he thought. Good. It would make things easier.

"What were you going to say?"

Lucy seemed distracted for a second before perking back up, "I was just going to suggest…well, do you remember how this first night ended?"

Hibiki slowly nodded, though he suspected this wasn't Lucy's original trail of thoughts.

"You asked me about the next date."

Hibiki continued to nod, though his face showed no expression. "I did. I asked when."

"And I said tomorrow." Lucy was on the verge of tears but held them back and continued to smile. Better to not prolong these final dates, knowing that they had to end. Only a moment ago she was wishing this could go on forever. Now it felt like a ticking clock was ever more present in the back of her mind, and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't ask him not to go. He'd already accepted (as far as she knew). What good would confessing she loved him do now?

"And then I asked 'formal or casual'?"

Lucy had to blink, blowing it off as flattery, to keep the tears back. She prayed that Hibiki wouldn't notice, being as close as he was to her.

"Formal."

"Alright. Seven, tomorrow, formal. Now then," he stepped back, bowing, and offered his hand once again, "May I have this next dance?"

This last dance.

"I'd love that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That element of drama requested? Delivered~! So, Hibiki has been offered a mission that is a sure-fire way of separating himself from Lucy. Three years isn't permanent, but there's always the prospect of having the contract renewed, and so much can happen in three years (Or so little, like, say, writing a 100 chapter story~) that Lucy, or even Hibiki (though he doubts it) may move on. At least, this is Hibiki's thinking.

Random Facts about this chapter-I always had it planned that there would be a date where they revisited the beginning, the first date. Originally, this date was set much earlier in the line-up and featured all the previous dates. Aka Hibiki ran Lucy through pretty much a scavenger hunt/set up of homages to every date they'd been on. That idea was scratched, simplified, and moved to the end. I debated whether it should have been an even alter date in the line up, but settled with having it at #91.

Also, Lucy's "I'd love that" to Hibiki's dance offer? Is definitely her saying "I love you" to Hibiki. Not that he'll notice.

We're really doin it, guys~! We're making it to the end! As always, I'm open to any further requests-I have to thank PaperGansta for the nudge to add more drama~ I hope this satisfies you~! There's not many dates left, and I'd really love to hear what has been your favorite date so far..?! If there's anything at all within this story you want more of, less of, clarification of~ Tell me! I want to end this story with all the bookends and loose-ends taken care of, but I know I'll miss things~!

So, as always-I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I hope you enjoy the holidays and the future chapters to come!


	92. Scent

AH! Where have I been?! Well, aside from out of the country, I've been tied up with...things, and just know I have not gone a DAY without thinking of this story! I had intended to type out all the remaining chapters and just post them, because you've all waited so ridiculously long just for ten-ish measly chapters and I thought when I finally returned to this story, I'd make some big splash or comeback or~! But, I could never just sit down and type, and so tonight I finally forced myself to finish this chapter that has stumped me for months so NOW I can hopefully move on and get the remaining chapters out quickly! So, I am sooooo sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out and posted, and I'm sorry if it doesn't hold up to standards but...bare with me! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Lucy smoothed her dress. For the countless-<em>th<em> time that night, she'd found herself moping pathetically at the remembrance that Hibiki was in fact leaving for two years.

She shook her head, pouting. Now, now, she thought defiantly. There will be plenty of time to mull over the fact Hibiki is abandon—leaving—later, she lied to herself. Truth was, this was the final stretch of their one hundred dates. If she'd blink, she'd miss them. And Hibiki.

Lucy smiled at herself in the mirror; he smile she'd been practicing from the moment she'd awoken. It was a pleasant smile and was just now beginning to look not forced; contrary to what it exactly was.

She blinked, trying to make her eyes look interesting and seductive, rather than show what hid behind them—the countless hours she'd speed-read through every novel she could get her hands on about the west and the possible conditions Hibiki would be living in.

She most _certainly_ did not look into the archives and latest news articles to find all she could on the slowly-advancing West, nor did she try to pin point on a map all the most plausible locations Hibiki would be stationed at.

That'd be ridiculous. Almost as ridiculous as looking into round-trip tickets on a train to said locations and taking into consideration the seasonal rates as well as housing's rent and—

Lucy stopped herself, breathing in calmly and exhaling just as restrained.

She wasn't going to think about that. About anything.

Nothing else except the pure joy she felt at going on another date with Hibiki.

One of the final—

_No- Not thinking about that!_

Lucy was curiously playing with a loose strand, debating if it should be tucked into her 'effortless' bun or not, when a strange aroma reached her nose. She hadn't sprayed any perfume on herself yet. It didn't smell like smoke—the apartment wasn't burning.

It was citrusy… Lemons? No…Grapefruit?

Something more tropical, Lucy sniffed. She stood, following her nose as the scent drew her towards—the front door.

He was here.

Lucy opened the door, only for her smile to vanish in disgust as she saw who greeted her.

"I-Ichiya…"

"Lucy, precious sparkle of Hibiki's eyes…you are a beauty to behold, as per usual."

As flattering as the words were, Lucy couldn't help but shudder and had to stomp her foot down to keep from visibly revolting.

"Th-thank you, er…Speaking of Hibiki, where-?"

"I am to lead you to him. However, you are to be blind folded-"

"No. Not this again-"

"Sorry, Lucy, my dove-"

"K-keep back! I-I'll summon the Gate of the Lion if you—h-hey!"

* * *

><p>Lucy grumbled, stomping her heels as Ichiya led her with his clammy, cubic hands clasped to her lower back, forward…around a corner…another corner…Where was he leading her? Hopefully not to murder her. Hibiki should've mentioned this ambush. Lucy didn't recall their second date being anything as horrific as this experience.<p>

Finally, Ichiya stopped, and to Lucy's relief, he was not the next one to speak.

"Welcome, Lucy."

"Hibiki! You're here! That is…such a relief. So, this blind fold can-?"

"-Stay. Just a little longer."

Lucy pouted.

"A-alright…"

"Ichiya-dono, thank you again."

"My pleasure, Hibiki~ Do not abuse the senses!" With this warning, Lucy heard what sounded like Ichiya leaping away? Only to crash into something in the distance…and finally trip and yelp as he became a more distant sound.

Hibiki clapped his hands together. "Here!"

Lucy felt something warm suddenly tug at her arm—Hibiki's hand. It was soft. Smooth, even. He probably uses too much lotion, Lucy noted. Not that it was completely unwelcoming. She didn't mind his grip—in fact, if he could just hold her for the next two years—

Hibiki removed his hand the moment Lucy's thigh hit something and she felt her way onto a seat.

"Alright…I'm sitting. Now may I take off the blindfold?"

"Not quite. You see, I was thinking quite hard last night—"

"Careful. Isn't that what you have Archive for to do for you?"

Lucy smirked and could tell Hibiki was smiling as he continued, "And it occurred to me that the best dates appeal to…the senses."

"The _senses_?"

Lucy felt Hibiki's soft hands once again grace her arm, "Touch."

Lucy felt Hibiki lean in close to Lucy's ear, breathing into it, "Hearing."

Lucy shuddered when Hibiki's hands crawled up her temples, teasing with the blind fold that wouldn't be removed. "Sight"

Lucy felt the wind whip as Hibiki swung around her.

"Taste," he muttered, so close to Lucy's lips that she leaned into him. She leaned into him! _Hold it together, Lucy_, she thought.

"And scent." Hibiki suddenly announced, stepping back. "The subject of today's date!"

"That explains Ichiya…but not really the blindfold."

"Your faith in me is insulting. Lean back, Lucy. Relax…and enjoy…" Hibiki hesitated, thankful that Lucy was blindfolded and saved from seeing his heart-broken face, "…our date."

* * *

><p>Before Lucy had any time to ask for further clarity of their date's entails, or to complain again about being blindfolded, she was whisked away by the sudden waft of a scent that filled both her nostrils and mind.<p>

"Rose petals?!" she finally blurted, having identified the scent.

"I borrowed some of Ichiya's perfumes. Each scent not only has a unique smell, but an emotion—there's a bit of magic infused in them. Don't worry, nothing too strong. I just thought the only way to truly enjoy the sense of scent is to _truly_ feel it; a sense that effects all other senses."

Hibiki droned on but Lucy was lost. Her mind wandered into a visual garden and her mouth curled into a smile. She found herself gripping the chair to keep from falling, she was leaning forward so much into the flowers- the scent. She could hear the wind rustle around her and the scent itself would strengthen and weaken as the wind carried it.

And just as quickly as the scent of roses came, it left. Now a new, citrus smell wafted its way to Lucy, and once again her mind changed scenery. She saw a tropical setting from outside an open window, framed with sandalwood and linen curtains. Her fingers tingled, as did her tongue—as if she'd just taken a bite from a fruit.

The scents kept changing and Lucy felt with each one. Firewood made Lucy fill with warmth as she envisioned herself by a fire. Sea breezes sent shivers down Lucy's legs and made her skin feel warm; sun kissed, as if she was at the beach in that moment. The smell of rain brought Lucy back to her first meeting with Juvia. Of cakes and bakery goods, she found herself beside Erza, her mouth-watering at the imagination of a fluffy delicacy awaiting her bite.

Old books brought her back to the Fairy Tail Guild basement, with Levy cheering beside her. Something tropical, Garuna Island. Something fresh, the mountains.

Some scents weren't so pleasant. There was a stuffy wood smell that reminded Lucy of her father's study. There was a perfume so infused with magic, she found herself back on Tenrou Island.

Some scents made her mouth dry or water; others made her body tingle or tremble, shake or sweat. Her eyes were lost in images the scents brought to her. Her heart would race or slow at the memories.

It was the final scent that drew Lucy in the most. She couldn't identify it. It was everything she loved all at once; books, flowers, the river, the stale booze that lingered in Fairy Tail, the smell of the smoke that came with the opening or closing of a Celestial Gate…

This scent had Lucy nearly out of her seat.

* * *

><p>Hibiki hadn't accounted that these scents would affect him in quits a similar way as Lucy. He sat upwind from the bottles, and wasn't positioned seated in front of them as Lucy was. He'd watch her mouth twist to reveal a new smile, and just when she appeared to adjust, to become comfortable, he'd close one bottle and open a new one.<p>

Still, the scents, the magic, was strong, and he wasn't immune, no matter how much time he'd spent with Ichiya-sensei.

The first sent, of roses, had brought him back to the memory of Lucy and his stroll in the garden—the one they weren't supposed to be in. He could picture her clear as day in his mind.

The citrus reminded him of the resort, the casino where he'd 'won' Lucy. The casino itself had been engulfed in the tropical, mouth-watering scent. Or perhaps the mouth-watering memory was caused by the image of Lucy, vulnerable and hesitant, underneath him. He hadn't kissed her then.

He should have.

Firewood brought him back to the night they snuck into Lucy's home and built a fire. Sea breezes brought him to the ship, where Lucy had danced on his feet. Rain reminded him of every time he and Lucy fell into a fountain, drenched and she'd playfully hit him. Sweets reminded him of the desserts he'd baked her. The scent of book pages reminded him of the story he'd written her—how terrible it had been. Some scents were over-bearing, like the cologne of the newer members of Blue Pegasus. Some were more sorcery than scent, and those Hibiki couldn't describe.

Some scents made Hibiki's stomach rumble, which he'd quickly try to silence. Others made him antsy—he'd tap his foot or rub a his knee, watching Lucy light up with each bottle, her lips parting just enough to take in a scent. She was enjoying this, herself, but that was the problem—He wanted her to be enjoying him.

_What kind of thinking is that? _Hibiki chastised himself. This was torture, watching Lucy bite her lip and smile, so engrossed by these tasters. His eyes were fixated on her lips, even as he uncorked the final bottle.

* * *

><p>Ichiya had exclaimed his scent was among his most powerful. Hibiki had questioned if it was appropriate, to use such strong magic when all he really needed were simple perfume samples. But, Ichiya had silenced his questions, <em>encouraging <em>Hibiki to not be so simple minded to think that magic and pleasure were two entities that could never intertwine.

It was poetic, but it didn't explain anything.

Hibiki slowly released the bottle's contents, watching the tiny vial's liquid swirl with exposure to air. It rose, like a pink cloud, and spread throughout the air like smoke, wafting to both Hibiki and Lucy.

Lucy instantly leaned forward in her seat, letting out the tiniest of gasps.

It took a moment for Hibiki to register what scent this vial held. It was so familiar, it was rather...unremarkable. He'd been expecting something floral, or spicy, or herbal. But this…this was a scent he swore he passed nearly every day.

A mixture of magic, some hint of mint and a singe of fire. Hibiki licked his lips, wondering where'd he'd tasted the scent before.

Tasted?

Spurred by Lucy's reaction, and his own theory, Hibiki stepped around the table and, gripping Lucy's chin with one hand, abruptly kissed her.

Lucy.

The scent he'd smelt, he'd tasted, was the scent of Lucy.

The mint of her breadth when he leaned in too close to her, or those rare occasions when he dared to kiss her. That lingering scent of magic only she, a Stellar Spirit mage, had constantly dangling on her hips, always engulfed in the spirit world smoke. The fire; from daily missions and exposure to Natsu. If Hibiki was honest, there was the tiniest hint of rum, thanks to the exposure of Fairy Tail's Guild hall, though it was the faintest scent of all the ones that came to mind.

Powerful, indeed.

* * *

><p>Lucy jumped when Hibiki's lips came, seemingly, from nowhere. His tongue was breaking into her mouth, lashing out as if he was trying to eat her! She playfully bit at his lip, still trying to focus on the scent through her nose, but it was gone. All she could smell, in this close proximity, was Hibiki. The cologne he wore, which he'd applied less and less since their time together, and the smell of the streets of Magnolia, which he walked so frequently now, to meet her or pick her up or to set up ahead of time a date.<p>

Her hands reached up for the blindfold, but Hibiki's own hands clasped at her face, keeping it intact. Instead, she let her hands trails up from his, following the outline of his arms, up to his shoulders and neck until she found his face. She pulled him into her, and he found himself stabilizing himself by gripping her chair.

Slowly, Hibiki set himself straddling over Lucy, careful not to press too much weight on her. She was so much smaller than him; gentle, fragile…

Thoughts like these, compliments, flooded Hibiki's mind. Gosh, was Lucy amazing! And kind, and sensitive, and strong, and perfect!

Hibiki found his kissing grow in passion the more his mind drifted away with thoughts of Lucy. She didn't seem to mind—she leaned up into his kisses, she teased him, and she reciprocated them, most of all.

Hibiki stood suddenly, lifting Lucy with him by the shoulders. She stood, pushing against his shoulders as she leaned into him for support. The blindfold still covered her eyes, but she didn't care anymore.

Hibiki stepped back, stumbling into the table. He heard the rattle of bottles, but didn't think much of it. He instead turned Lucy around, so that her back was to the table, and propped her upon it. He leaned forward while she leaned back, now sprawling atop the table as he loomed over her.

His hands danced around her arms, her sides, while hers tugged at his back.

Every time Hibiki would even begin to think how anyone might see them on this rooftop, or how he was possibly moving too fast with Lucy, his thoughts would jolt back to how wonderful she tasted; how wonderful this moment was. They'd never kissed this long, this passionately, before, had they?

He could do this every day.

It was this thought that abruptly snapped Hibiki out of it.

No, he couldn't. He was leaving.

Hibiki hesitated, pulling himself up, and Lucy, still heavy in the heat of the moment, propped herself up on her elbows.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, out of breadth.

"I-"

Hibiki stuttered, suddenly pushing himself off the table. This, however, rustled the table too much, and suddenly several vials and bottles had tipped.

A few simply fell on their sides…only to roll off the edge of the table and smash into shards of glass and puddles of scented magic.

Hibiki panicked now, just as Lucy quickly removed her blindfold.

"Hibiki-?"

"Stay on the table!" Hibiki warned, glancing at the mess. Ichiya was going to kill him. "There's glass everywhere. D-don't step down. Here, I'll-!"

"Hibiki, I have shoes on. Let me help you clean it up…"

The puddles seemed to leak together, morphing into a powerful perfume. Hibiki could see the fumes visibly rising. _Crap_, he thought.

"Lucy, hold your breath."

"Wh-what?"

"I don't know what'll happen being exposed to this much magic perfume, all mixed together…"

"-Is it poison?!"

Great. He'd taken her on this perfect date only to poison them both.

"N-no, it's just…you know magic, it can be, _well_…"

Hibiki was panicking, searching for something to soak in the perfumes, or clean up the glass.

Lucy sat atop the table, irritated, before sighing.

"Open! Gate of the Virgin!"

Virgo had, in as much time as it'd taken Hibiki to mutter a few more curses and concerns, swept up the glass, disposed of it in some hole she'd created that Lucy suspected merely dumped the glass to the floor beneath them, and soaked up the perfumes in her apron.

She'd offered to be punished, seeing as how her uniform was now dirty, but Lucy merely closed the gate.

Hibiki sighed with relief when the mess was cleared, and apologetically looked at Lucy, and from her to the damaged bottles and table and the array around them.

"I hope Ichiya doesn't get too mad at you."

Me too, though Hibiki.

"Nah. Those were all pretty weak perfumes. Just some scents to induce the senses, nothing strong though."

"Uh-huh…" Lucy nodded slowly, not buying it. "Not strong. Like…that last one, it was…a beginner perfume?"

Hibiki winced.

"A-about all that, Lucy, I'm s-"

He was cut off with a kiss.

When Lucy pulled away, she was smirking.

"If this is merely the first sense of five…I can't wait to see how you incorporate the others."

Hibiki wondered that too. How do you top almost-intercourse and nearly-poisoning all within one date?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Years back (God) when I planned out these chapters, I had an idea that in the final dates, there'd be five dedicated to the senses. It didn't hit me til years later, as I approached these chapters, that the sense of scent could not be touched upon without the involvement of Ichiya-I mean, c'mon~! Scent is a hard sense to center an entire date around it. Frankly, if a disaster hadn' happened, what was Hibiki planning for the rest of the night? "Welp, hope you enjoyed the smells. Let me walk you home." I promise the next senses, and final dates, will be better~! I'm so excited to write the meatier, angstier, romanc-ier(?) chapters to come~! The conclusion of this story I hope tears your heart apart~!

Wait, what?

Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story! Ya'll are more loyal and faithful to it than I am-I'm constantly getting notifications of new followers and I just think to myself, "Great, one more person to disappoint!" But THANK YOU everyone! :3


	93. Hear

Oh, I typed this out in an hour~! Hopefully it's not too bad, not too many mistakes and flows alright~! I can't promise all these final updates will be so quick, I just was feeling inspired and really wanted to keep this flow of posting going~! BUT! I gotta buckle down and make sure these final chapters are as perfect as they can be! You all wonderful people deserve as much! 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"<em>So<em>, today's sense-?" Lucy asked, smirking. She'd been up all night pondering which sense it could be, how it would be pulled off. Maybe it was taste, and they were going to some winery or sweets shop or maybe a spa day for 'feel' or-

Hibiki pressed a finger to Lucy's lips, silencing her before she could ramble her suspicions, as she was letting on to with her expression.

Lucy furrowed her brows, questioning Hibiki while he simply smiled and tapped at his ear.

Hearing.

Lucy nodded slowly, not sure what this meant. Was the date supposed to be spent in silence or..?

Hibiki tugged Lucy along the streets of Magnolia, careful to keep her off the cobblestones that caught her heels. She linked her arm in his, snuggling up to his side and keeping in step with him. He was much taller than she was—She practically tucked under his armpit if she ducked just enough. She wondered if he'd always been this much taller than her, or if seven years had granted him some sort of growth spurt.

"I'll have you know, this date is much more thought out than the last on. No accidental-poisoning," Hibiki joked, and Lucy felt it was safe to speak.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that much about our date. As for the rest of the details of it..?"

"Keep your ears out and open for it," Hibiki winked.

"Ears? Don't you mean _eyes_?"

"Maybe you need to clean your ears out if you can't hear me right," Hibiki joked.

* * *

><p>They continued to walk, passing through the streets and stalls before turning down an alley that was packed with people. Everyone was bustling about, shopping or chatting, going about their business. Lucy was so focused on listening for whatever it was she was supposed to be listening to that she found herself eavesdropping on conversations.<p>

_"I feel so proud, to have the number one guild of Fiore in our town!"_

_"Mira-Jane is on the cover of Sorcerer's Weekly again! She's so pretty!"_

_"I'm not ready to be a father!"_

_"I asked for a dozen eggs; this is half a dozen's!"_

_"They're a cute couple."_

_"Are you sure they're a couple? She looks so young…maybe they're siblings."_

_"Or he's one of those lollicon-complex-types!"_

_"Oh, but I wouldn't hold it against him! He's so handsome! It must be her. He's probably got a fortune and she's just trying to snatch at it-"_

It took Lucy a moment to realize the last comments had been directed about herself and Hibiki, and suddenly she wished everything was mute.

As if Hibiki could read her mind (Or perhaps he'd overheard the conversation as well) He pulled Lucy to a stop.

"Lucy." He said in all seriousness, bringing her attention away, briefly, from the mean comments she'd overheard. The absurdity of those…the audacity-!

Something filled Lucy's mind and she jumped when the blare of flutes and violins drowned out her own thoughts.

"Wh-what's going on?"

Hibiki smirked, "Is it too loud?"

"Wh-what?!"

Lucy looked away, trying to find the source of the sudden music, but no one else seemed to acknowledge it or…hear it.

"It's Archive, Lucy. I downloaded this song to you—only you can hear it."

Lucy stopped searching then, taking in the concert piece. It was…lovely.

Lucy smiled softly, forgetting the comments, "Only I can hear it? Why aren't you listening to it?"

Hibiki smirked. "Because I have to listen for something else," he motioned, pointing somewhere amongst the crowd. With that, before Lucy could question him, he tugged her along, still leading her through the crowds.

The music was calming, and no longer could Lucy overhear the gossip following the odd couple. And why should she care? She'd been at the receiving end of snide remarks before. This music was…settling. Peaceful.

Lucy lulled with it; swaying with each step she took by Hibiki's side, and softly, inaudibly, began to hum along to the tune.

Hibiki, being so near, heard the light humming and smiled, gripping Lucy's arm tighter as he pulled her through the crowds.

* * *

><p>The timing of the song's end matched perfectly as Hibiki brought Lucy to a halt. She'd enjoyed the piece so much, she was about to ask for another. But, something else caught her ears. This sound she distinctively could tell was not in her head alone—it was live, and coming from nearby. She turned, and sure enough, there was a band.<p>

It miss-matched quartet of old men, each with an instrument that appeared half magical, half broken, they played happily along, blowing or strumming at their equipment. The man in the forefront, with green tints to his thinning, grey hair, yodeled a funny little hymn about three marriages all failing for various reasons. Lucy laughed and clapped along to the beat along with a gathered crowd. A few children linked arms and swung around with each other while some chivalrous men asked nearby ladies for the dance.

The mood down this street was far different than that of the previous one, where everyone had been bustling to be somewhere and gossip about business that wasn't their own.

Hibiki stepped aside and for a second Lucy thought he was going to bow and ask her to dance. Instead, however, he stepped up to one of the old men—the tallest one, who stood in the back with what could be described as a Cello with a dog's tail and only two strings, and whispered something in the man's ear. The man happily nodded and handed the rustic instrument to Hibiki, to Lucy's astonishment.

Scratch that. The more astonishing fact was when Hibiki began to play the instrument—expertly.

He fiddled at it, in tune with this song Lucy had never heard before. Lucy's clapping slowed as she shook her head, laughing. This was unbelievable. For a moment, she thought her ears and eyes were both playing a trick on her.

The song ended, but only to jump immediately into the next one—which, Hibiki apparently also knew. The tall man who'd originally been playing the instrument stepped up to Lucy, bowing sheepishly and asking for this dance. Lucy curtsied, winking at Hibiki as he smiled at her back. This folk song was as fast as the previous song, but had a far more uplifting lyrical to it.

"_I cast three stones at 'er window, waited by the tree_

_Was treated to her presence, oh she was such a beauty_

_She handed me two stones, said 'thank you for the pair'_

_I told her there'd been three only to see her father standing there!_

_He held that third marble high, and yelled to tan my hide_

_I tossed her o'er my knee and ran with her clinging to my side!"_

Lucy laughed at the gig, dancing and switching between partners. It was so rhythmic, she closed her eyes, not worried in the slightest of stepping out of place or on anyone's toes. She duck and spun with everyone else in sync, chanting along with the chorus as the 'man with three stones' and his lover found themselves at a river bank.

"_She grabbed my hand and cried, 'let's run no more! My feet are sore!'_

_But if her father caught us then, for sure a goner I'd have been!_

_And sure enough, beyond the hill, came running up that father_

_And here we were, now at the bank, me and this man's daughter!_

_I looked to her, and then the river, then back at her and to the man_

_Said, 'I love you lass, but so do I love living'; and leaving her I ran!"_

The song ended with three quick chords and a crowd's roaring applause. Lucy opened her eyes just as in time to see Hibiki returning the instrument to its original owner, thanking him, and walking towards her.

"You know how to play…whatever that is?"

Hibiki shrugged. "Archive is a fast teacher. Or, I'm a quick learner."

Lucy shook her head, "That's cheating."

"Would you like to give it a spin?"

The band picked up a third song and Lucy grabbed Hibiki's wrists, "No, but I'd like to take _you_ on for a spin!"

* * *

><p>Two more dances left the band, the crowd, and Lucy completely out of breadth. Everyone cheered as the street performers bowed and through the applause several jewels rained down into the hats of the men. Hibiki generously tossed his own change into the hat of both the singer and the man he's spared from two songs.<p>

"How'd you know they would be playing here? Or did you yourself set this all up!"

Hibiki laughed.

"We have street performers all over back in our town. Every town does—tourists love them. I'd asked around for the best streets and times to find some regular players in Magnolia, and was told this spot, and this time, had the 'most soulful' band. I admit I wasn't disappointed. Were you?"

"Only that I didn't know about them sooner!" Lucy laughed, still breathless from the dancing.

"Oh, but this date was supposed to be about 'hearing', not 'feeling'! And I'm definitely going to be feeling sore tomorrow from so much dancing!"

"Then let's go somewhere where you can rest. The date's not over yet."

* * *

><p>From crowded back alleys to near empty upper-town streets, Lucy noticed that as the sun had disappeared, so had the people. No gossipers or street performers stayed out. Just a few stragglers preparing for the night life, or rushing home after a day's long work. Lucy was curious where Hibiki was leading them, but hoped it wasn't much farther. Dancing in heels really had cost her all her energy.<p>

"Here." Hibiki said, pointedly stopping in front of a building that was clearly closed.

"Hibiki, this place isn't-"

"Open? No, not at this hour. Which is why we'll have to break in through the back window. I checked it earlier today—it's left unlatched and open to air out the basement."

* * *

><p>Lucy had no retort to Hibiki's preposition—mostly because he'd been right. A window to the cellar of this building had been unlatched and open, and better yet was wide enough to slip through. Great. They were breaking in somewhere. Again.<p>

"Don't worry. I worked a deal out with the janitorial staff member tonight. He knows we'll be down here. He couldn't leave the doors unlocked for us, obviously, but he won't bother us. So long as we don't bother him. So, we're not completely breaking in this time," Hibiki assured, as if reading Lucy's thoughts. She hated how he did that.

"And here is exactly where now..?"

The cellar was lit by the moon's light—bright even without lanterns. It was a large room, spacious, with no furniture save for one piece sheeted in the corner. Hibiki stepped towards the object, pulling at the white cloth to reveal a piano.

"It's an arts school. Mostly for private lessons. There's a dance studio above us, an art studio on the floor above that-"

Lucy gawked at the piano. It was shiny, onyx black and polished and…

"…and you knew about this place..?"

"I told you. I did my research for this date. Had to find the perfect places for tonight's date."

Hibiki stepped to the bench of the piano, motioning for Lucy to join him.

She sheepishly sat beside him.

"You can play the piano, can't you?" She recalled it might have come up in conversation before.

Hibiki didn't nod or deny—he simply flexed his fingers and set them about to playing out a melody.

Lucy at first just focused on watching Hibiki's fingers, giving her legs a rest as she finally found herself sitting. But, this melody…

"This is the song, from earlier! The one you downloaded into my mind"—oh, she'd never get used to the idea of that—"isn't it?"

Hibiki just nodded, his own eyes closed as he focused on the keys. Lucy enjoyed the tune a little longer before interjecting, jokingly, "So did you Archive-download this song and these skills too?"

Hibiki smiled.

"Nope. I wrote this piece."

"You wrote it? But…before, when I heard it, it played with violins and-"

"You'd be surprised at how many musically talented mages we have in Blue Pegasus. I think it's something to do with how much women are attracted to musicians."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"So, you recorded that..?"

"With Lacryma. Then, I uploaded it through Archive to you. But, yes, originally…I'd written it."

Lucy blushed. "How long have you had this one sitting on your shelves?" She joked. "Do you play this tune for every girl or does she have to reach date number ninety-two in order to hear it?"

Hibiki shook his head—now he was blushing.

"Actually…I didn't start writing this piece until after our…fiftieth date…I think." He smirked. "You're the first to hear it, aside from the mages who I had help me. But, I wrote it…for you."

"For me? This is a concerto piece-"

"Lucy." Hibiki cut her off. "Just listen."

Right. This date was about hearing. Lucy closed her eyes again, paying close attention as Hibiki pressed against the keys, moving up and down the scales.

* * *

><p>Lucy once again found herself swaying and humming to the tune—she wasn't one to stay silent for long. But the swaying lulled her and she became lost in the music. The weight of her head, being pulled one way or the other, weighed at her until she let it settle…on Hibiki's shoulder.<p>

"Lucy."

"Hm?"

For a second, Lucy thought Hibiki would ask her to move her head. Perhaps she was prohibiting him from playing the piano and he wanted her to move, but she was just so comfortable and he was warm and his arm had stopped moving but the music—

Wait. The music was still playing, but Hibiki's arms were at his sides, not on the keys.

Lucy's eyes jolted open and she looked up at Hibiki. Being leaned into him, being so close…

He was looking at her, smiling. He looked amazing in moonlight, Lucy thought, before returning her thoughts to the piano which, indeed, was playing itself.

"It's magical. It'll play a loop of what I've already played."

"Frees up your hands, huh?" Lucy joked, but instantly regretted. That came out so wrong and dirt and—

"Lucy…I know you're tired…"

_Oh, please don't end this date! Please don't end tonight!_

"But will you dance again with me?"

Lucy smiled.

Music to her ears.

She slipped her heels off just as Hibiki stood, offering his hand, and before he could question her, she stepped lightly atop his shoes.

"If you don't mind…" She smiled. Hibiki smirked.

"My favorite dance, actually." He leaned in, whispering into her ear, "You're never closer than when we dance like this."

Lucy felt all the heat and blood rush to her face, but wasn't it true?

Her chest was pressed against his. For balance, his arm was wrapped around her waist and both of her hands clung to his shoulders for dear life. He began to sway to the piano, Lucy snuggling her head into his chest, snuggling under his neck.

* * *

><p>"I think my ears are going to be ringing for days with every bit of music you exposed them to."<p>

It was true. Apart from those snooty gossipers from earlier, everything Lucy had heard today had been wonderful. The music had lifted her spirits.

"You're beautiful, Lucy."

Lucy, startled, leaned back a little, surprised by Hibiki's compliment suddenly.

"What's that?"

Hibiki laughed.

"This is a date about hearing and listening, Lucy. So, hear me out."

Lucy pursed her lips together and nodded, slowly letting her head fall back to Hibiki's chest.

"You're beautiful, Lucy. And strong…talented and kind…"

Hibiki smiled to himself. Adjectives weren't enough praise for this woman, this goddess…_this star_.

"You're a great friend and care so much for those you care about…" I hope this includes me, he mentally thought. "And…and these past ninety-however many dates have been…the best days of my life."

Lucy was blushing madly. She didn't have a response. She could do nothing but…listen.

"And, Lucy, I-" _Love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_Say it._

Hibiki bit at his lip.

_Just say it!_

"I…am going to miss you so…very much when I leave."

The piano had stopped playing. The dancing had stopped. She didn't want to think about that. Lucy didn't want to hear this.

She threw on a smile, looking up quickly with her eyes closed tight (had they opened, had she looked directly into his eyes, she knew she would break down) and said, "I'll miss you too! But I'll see you when you get back, ya?"

Hibiki felt crushed. He'd already ruined this date by avoiding the truth. Why not dodge another?

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like I said earlier, I typed this out quickly and I hope the quality and length and grammar and flow and everything is alright~! You guys just uplifted me so much with your responses and I want to get through these final chapters and you guys~ *tears up* I just love you all so much~! :'3

Random Facts: Originally they were going to go to a fancy concert, but they'd already been to the Opera...and then I had an idea about Gajeel coming back and singing, but scratched that cause I'd covered it earlier and, well, Fairy Tail doesn't need to be involved...yet.

I can't recall really well and am too lazy to sift through all~ of these chapters, but I swear I once made a comment Hibiki could play the piano. I think he can~ :p Was it cliche and cheesy to have him have written the piece he plays, and had recorded, for Lucy? Prlly. Tht part might've been overkill. But, I just imagine Archive helped him a lot with writing the music sheets, and that he owes all those Blue Pegasus mages a favor and that softens how cheesy it seemed.

"I love you" is the new "kiss"-we're gonna spend another fifty chapters avoiding it XD Hibiki still has it set in his mind that these dates are it. Then, he'll go on the mission and even when he comes back he'll avoid Lucy. How? He hasn't thought that far ahead yet. But, he'll have plenty of time to work out his avoidance strategy on his two+ year mission out West~ And Lucy? She can't change his mind, right?

Til next chapter which might not be as soon as this one was but I promise will be soon~!


	94. Taste

This chapter is longer than lately which would normally be a good sign but I'm slightly not so sure...idk...this chapter I'm going out on a limb with, I think...

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

Warning** There's slight~ lemon in this? I'm not sure how smut-y this fic ever was gonna get or *will* get-I guess I need ya'lls opinion on whether ya'll'd like to see this fic tread that territory or not...either way, it's nothing much but I'm just warning you!

* * *

><p>Sherry was fitting in to Blue Pegasus like jam filling between a macaron. The metaphor came to mind because she currently held a box of home-made macarons in her hand—meringue biscuits all paired together with strawberry jam filling, pink and bright like her hair. She'd baked and slaved over them this morning after waking and cleaning the apartment—twice—in anticipation for Ren's return.<p>

He'd gone on a two-day solo mission and was expected back just before noon at the guild hall and she wanted to surprise him.

But, of course, she knew he'd blush and refuse the gift if she brought _only_ him some—and lately she and Master Bob had gotten off swimmingly so naturally most of these macarons were for the rest of the guild and Master Bob and that way Ren wouldn't feel the need to insist, "y-you didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me" because then she could reply she was "her love _wasn't_ just for him" except they both, and she suspected everyone, would know her love was only for him.

As well off as Sherry had been in her first few days at Blue Pegasus, she wasn't the most popular, nor anywhere near that title; particularly among the female mages.

Jenny was either the most supportive of Sherry of the most vehemently against her—one minute she seemed the president of 'How-Dare-That-Llamia-Snake-Come-Here-And-Steal-One-Of-Our-Own-And-Even-Have-The-Audacity-To-Try-To-Become-One-Of-Us', and the next she was defending Sherry from the catcalls of male members, disgracefully shaming them for messing with a married woman and having 'no respect', shaking her head in disgust and setting the boys in their places.

It was all too confusing for Sherry's heart; but, when wasn't love confusing?

Sherry set the macarons at the bar, patiently waiting for more mages to fill in the guild hall before she opened her tuber ware and let the scent waft in a hoard of hungry, tempted mages. She crossed her skirts and legs, folding her arms and patiently watching time tick by. Ren would be here within the hour, she was certain of it.

Sherry only stirred when someone sat next to her at the bar. She turned to her left, her heart fluttering only momentarily before she realized it wasn't her husband (Oh, did it feel wonderful to call him that!) but rather his best man—Hibiki.

"Hibiki! It's good to see you again! I feel like I haven't seen you since the wedding!"

Hibiki smiled, but he looked tired and sad, Sherry thought. He didn't look full of love.

"That's because you haven't. You and Ren ran off on your honey moon, and I haven't been in town much…" Hibiki trailed off.

"Seeing Lucy-chan?!"

Sherry asked, brightening at the thought of her dear friend. Hibiki seemed to both wince and soften at the mention of the celestial mage.

"Yeah…"

Sherry was never one to beat around the bush, and her bluntness perhaps accounted for some of the reasoning of why she wasn't as popular with many of the mages (-yet) but she spoke her mind and all that mattered was that Ren loved her for it.

"Are you unhappy with Lucy?"

Hibiki jumped at this question. "Wh-what? N-no, not at all!"

"So you love her."

Hibiki gaped. Were those his two options? To be in love, or unhappy. He almost responded no, but that was a lie. He couldn't outright say yes either, because…

He opted for a sigh. Sherry, the self-proclaimed love-expert, wasn't one to be argued with when the word 'love' was involved.

"You love Lucy, but you're unhappy…" Sherry pondered, thinking probably too hard for her head on what kind of dilemma someone could be in where they were unhappy and in love…unless…

"Are you unhappy because you think Lucy doesn't love you back?"

Hibiki frowned. Sherry was in a talkative mood this morning—no doubt because of Ren's return. Was he to be her victim, her target of entertainment and amusement, until Ren arrived to sweep her away back to their apartment? What business did Ren have taking a solo mission and leaving Sherry alone anyway—

Hibiki stopped himself.

Wasn't that exactly what he was about to do with Lucy?

_Quit it,_ he thought. _It's different—you and Lucy aren't married._

But he wished they were.

Blushing furiously, Hibiki turned away before Sherry could notice—but, she had a keen eye and caught his blush.

"That's it! You do love Lucy~!" Sherry sang, releasing a longing sigh as if she was reading a romance novel. Hibiki regretted instantly sitting beside Sherry.

"Sherry, it's…it's complicated."

"Oh, when is love _not_?!" Sherry argued, suddenly defensive. "Love is full of trials and obstacles and _thrills_!"

_Sherry was getting carried away again_, Hibiki thought. He shook his head.

"Well, I'm better off without it," he frowned, upset with how bitter he sounded. _This wasn't really what he thought, was it?_

Sherry looked at him, cross. She was not about to stand by and have someone insult _love_ in front of her.

She slammed her palm flat down on the bar, and Hibiki's shirt came alive, tugging at the collar him towards Sherry as if an invisible hand was gripping him and holding him up to face the angered pinkette. Her doll magic, of course.

"_Love_ is the greatest power, above all magic and time. It's the most _pure_ and truest bond humanity has to offer, and to treat it so lightly…" Sherry was actually shaking, she seemed so angry.

Hibiki remembered the time when Sherry had 'gone dark'; when she'd thought Lyon was dead. Back when Oracion Six was the largest threat Fiore had known and when he'd first met and seen the Doll Mage. Back when Lucy had spoken similarly of a bond, of a love, of her spirits, her friends, and she'd kept Hibiki from falling into that very darkness.

"You love Lucy. And if I know love, _which I do_," Sherry passionately declared, "then I know that Lucy loves you too. So whatever doubts are keeping you from her…" she shook her head.

Hibiki had gone and ruined her good mood! Now, she felt so worked up she needed something sweet to soften her mood. She prematurely opened her tuber ware, popping a macaron into her mouth and savoring its taste. It helped calm her while Hibiki just gawked at the revelations Sherry had hit him with.

Slowly, he began to laugh, but it was a bitter laugh.

"Even if you were right…even if Lucy loved me-" _She does_, Sherry thought, but was trying so desperately to focus on how _damn_ good of a job she'd done with these macarons, "-it doesn't matter."

Sherry rolled her eyes. She picked another macaron between her manicured fingers, hovering it before her mouth before quipping to Hibiki, "If you think distance or separate guilds is a barrier, I am the last girl you will find sympathy with," before popping the second macaron into her mouth. Thank god she'd made so many. At this rate, half of these were going to be her comfort through speaking with Hibiki and his outrageous questioning of the principle of love! Humph!

Hibiki shook his head, "It's too late…" he muttered.

At this, Sherry raised a brow. "Oh? Is Lucy marrying Natsu? I always thought there was something there…"

"What?! N-no! I…" Hibiki bit at his lip. Sherry wasn't who he'd meant to confront first on this matter. In fact, he'd only hung around her this morning hoping to catch Ren to discuss this very subject, his decision, but perhaps Sherry could be a preliminary test of what to expect when he broke the news to the rest of the Trimens…

"I'm going on a mission."

Sherry didn't look at him, captivated by her own baking.

"That's fascinating," she said with little interest, "but Ren will be too tired so I'm afraid the Trimens will be short a member for this mission-"

"-They are going to be. At least, I mean to say…I'm going on a solo mission."

Sherry didn't see why he was bothering telling her this.

"For three years."

Sherry almost choked on her third macaron. She swallowed quickly, composing herself before turning her wide, lashed-eyes towards Hibiki.

"Th-three years? By yourself…" The pieces fell into place, slowly, and Sherry suddenly felt very foolish, or out of place, or…she simply didn't know how to respond.

"Have you told Lucy-chan?"

Hibiki nodded.

_Oh._

"And she's letting you go?"

Hibiki, again, slowly nodded.

Sherry frowned.

"But you haven't told Ren, or anyone else…"

"Master Bob knows."

Sherry suddenly felt sick, and doubted it was because of how many sweets she'd eaten.

"I'm sure if you spoke to Master Bob, he could assign someone else in your place…three years is such a long time-"

"-I know. I volunteered for the job."

Sherry processed this for a moment before sharply turning and slapping Hibiki square across the cheek. It was a resounding echo that caught the attention of the few groggy mages who had sauntered into the hall by now. Hibiki didn't react.

"You're running away from love!"

Sherry was smarter than she looked, Hibiki thought, slowly bringing a hand to his cheek.

So, she'd pieced it together then. That he was taking this mission to escape Lucy. To escape the inevitable heart break because it'd never work between them. Sherry and Ren were an anomaly. Inter-guild relationships, long distances…they didn't work out. And that's assuming you're in a relationship to begin with. Him and Lucy…they were a commitment of a different kind. They were seven dates, seven days, of a 'relationship' left now. That was all they were. There was no love involved.

"I'm not running away from love…I'm letting Lucy go." Hibiki admitted, though it hurt to say as much. "She deserves better."

Hadn't Sherry just mentioned something about Lucy and Natsu? Perhaps that was Lucy's future. _Because it certainly wasn't with him._

"She deserves someone who can be with her. At all times, whenever she needs them. Someone who isn't a coward. Someone whom she loves-"

"Well, I won't deny any of that," Sherry snapped. "She does deserve all that. And more. And frankly, settling for you—who _is_ a coward—is a real shame. But, if it brings her happiness…And you're going to _deny_ her that?!"

Hibiki wondered why he was having this argument with Sherry, of all people. Where was Ren already to save him from this lecture.

"She doesn't love me!" Hibiki snapped.

"Has she said as much?"

_Just about,_ Hibiki thought. "She-"

"Has she said the words, '_Hibiki, I don't love you.'_?" Sherry asked, sounding very angry.

Hibiki felt like a child being scolded, shrinking slightly in the barstool. How could Ren have married this woman?

"She's made it clear enough…"

Sherry snorted.

"You're right. She doesn't deserve a coward." Sherry mocked bitterly. Then, she sighed.

"So, your grand plan is to run away for three years and hope she forgets about you? Hope she moves on? And that she'll find happiness?"

Hibiki didn't respond. That was the plan…

"And what if she waits? What if she spends the next three years waiting for you to return, and when you do, she's just as in love with you as I suspect she is—_ah_, don't argue with me!" Sherry cut Hibiki off. "Then what?"

Hibiki furrowed his brows, "She won't ever see me again. She promised."

Sherry was confused, but waited for Hibiki to explain. He begrudgingly did so. "I made her promise me."

"…promise you what?"

Hibiki smiled sadly. "That after these hundred dates were up…she'd never see me again."

Sherry was stunned. "She _agreed_ to that?!"

Hibiki winced.

Well, she didn't know exactly what she'd agreed to…

Despite his better judgement, Hibiki confessed this and the event to Sherry. Of how he'd pinned Lucy during the Rainbow Sakura Trees festival and made her make a promise, one that she didn't know what it was, and just when he'd finished this sentence, Sherry had responded with a second, harder, slap to his other cheek.

"I'm sure that was well deserved, but I must ask you to refrain from damaging Hibiki's poor face. It's his best quality," Master Bob giggled, fluttering in from the back of the bar. Sherry looked on the verge of tears. Her very morals, the existence of love, was being questioned and mocked by this…this _scum_ of a teammate of her husband's and she had had enough. She stood, tears brimming her eyes, and began to storm away, unable to even respond to Master Bob.

She stopped just to turn slightly back at Hibiki, glaring at him with a face that seemed to have traces of the very darkness he knew had once consumed Sherry, and she spoke in a cold voice,

"You can do all the damage to your heart you want, and deny yourself all the love in the world. But, to do the same to someone you care so deeply for…to someone as kind and pure and thoughtless as Lucy…Know that I will never forgive you for hurting her. And realize you will never forgive yourself, either."

With that, Sherry stormed off, leaving her tuber ware of cakes Hibiki couldn't help noticed smelt and looked delicious. Master Bob 'tsked' and shook his head.

"I take it you told her."

"Master Bob…I am going to accept-"

Master Bob held up a hand. "I told you, Hibiki. Do not come to me with your decision until after your hundred dates with Miss Heartfilia. Until then, I won't hear a word from you. But, I urge you to consider Miss Sherry's words. She's a bit heated and passionate, but she knows a woman's heart. And, believe it or not, she knows a man's heart as well—or else, she'd never have gotten through to Ren and convinced him to settle down with her." Master Bob smiled fondly after the pink-haired mage.

"Now, what a waste it'd be if these macarons went untouched! Oh, but I'm watching my figure," Master Bob giggled. He sighed, "Perhaps you could find a use for them?"

Hibiki smiled, despite the burning in both of his cheeks and the sinking guilt in his heart. He'd owe Sherry an apology later.

But, Master Bob was right about the macarons. And Hibiki had a date tonight that could use their contribution…

* * *

><p>Hibiki didn't stop with stealing Sherry's macarons. He'd gathered treats and sweets from nearly anyone he could get ahold of that day. Erza pointed him in the direction of her favorite sweets shop for a cake. Mirajane brewed up something homely, a soup that she put into a thermostat. Lisanna gathered some natural berries and Elfman baked something that was meaty and looked manly, yet was decorated in an expertise way with basil lining it and sealed to keep the heat inside.<p>

Wendy provided cookies that weren't too sweet, or too tasteful, and Natsu had simply handed two chicken legs over…on fire. Juvia offered cookies in the shape of Gray (Rather, she offered Gray these cookies, who rejected them, and therefore she left to weep while Hibiki, regrettably, took the cookies). Other Fairy Tail members added to the contribution, and some members of Blue Pegasus did as well (Knowingly, this time, of course).

Eve made some dish he'd been known to make during his campaign days with the Magic Council, chilled to perfection thanks to his snow magic. Jenny wasn't much of a baker, but she had a few sweets from a recent mission that'd taken her far from Fiore's borders that she offered Hibiki. Hibiki was reluctant to ask Ichiya, who enthusiastically rejoiced that he had perfected some of his perfumes into an edible form—Hibiki had feigned hearing Master Bob calling for him to avoid the disaster of repeating a past mistake, and so shortly after he'd narrowly escaped the first.

And Levy had shown Hibiki to the best market stalls, offering discounts and deals when and where she could. She offered her own salad dish, an ancient recipe she'd read about.

Of course, the entire time, the duo had been trailed by Gajeel, who claimed he merely happened to be shopping for groceries at that particular moment as well. Levy called him out on as much, saying as he didn't eat anything but metal.

After that, he'd joined their cause, without invitation, and even offered a few rusted nails to Hibiki. Hibiki accepted the nails, but tossed them the minute he and the two Fairy Tail mages went their separate ways (Surprisingly, it seemed Gajeel and Levy had to return in the same direction, though Levy insisted Gajeel lived in the _opposite_ direction).

Thanks to Mira Jane, Hibiki had a key that let him into Lucy's apartment—one he only intended to use this once, then return to Mira Jane—and thanks to _Romeo_, Lucy wouldn't return until late thanks to a mission he'd dragged her on- which was more of a game of scavenging than it was a true mission.

Hibiki set up the dishes already cooked onto the small dining table Lucy kept, getting to work on his own creations.

Bitterly, he left Sherry's macarons beside the stove for him to pop into his mouth between momentary breaks of cooking. Sherry got so passionately heated when the topic of 'love' was tossed around, but why should it have been in the first place? Lucy didn't love Hibiki. She was fine with Hibiki leaving for this mission. If she wanted things otherwise, she'd have said as much. _So, have that, Sherry_, Hibiki smirked. He was in the right to leave; to give them space.

To let her go.

The door clicked, and Hibiki realized Lucy was back.

* * *

><p>Lucy was exhausted and had been looping through her mind what few options to wear she had for tonight's date with Hibiki. There was the skirt that…Natsu had scorched. Or, that dress…That Erza had cut through on accident.<p>

Upon opening her door, she was flooded with the scent of food. All sense of questioning why her apartment seemed suddenly flooded with food was lost. She was starving. It'd been a long, rough day. She probably wouldn't forgive Romeo for at least…until she'd had a shower. She nodded in approval of her anger-time-table and then threw off her boots (A poor choice for today's "mission" that involved nothing but sprinting after some prized pigeon).

She rounded the corner and was surprised to realize…she really _wasn't_ that surprised.

Hibiki stood, dressed in an apron that he'd most certainly borrowed from Lucy's cupboard and therefore looked utterly ridiculous in, over the stove, where three pots were currently boiling. In each hand was a different vegetable and utensil combination, and while he looked flushed, having been caught in the act, Lucy simply strolled over to him, as natural as if she came home to this scene every day, pecked his cheek and stole the contents of his right hand.

"Taste, huh?" She winked, setting the vegetable down on a cutting board and mincing it almost immediately.

Hibiki smiled, practically melting with the heat of the stove and his cheeks.

It didn't help that Lucy looked amazing.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed, exasperated. <em>Really, Hibiki<em>? She was expected to eat all of this?! And everyone had been in on this, all day. Lucy shook her head—she'd get them all back. And she knew who exactly it was, too—their signatures were over every dish they'd offered.

She knew Elfman's cooking, his love of experimenting with herbs and flavors. The cake was Erza, no doubt. Something burnt, charred and unrecognizable but clearly having been lit by a flame earlier, was Natsu's. There were cookies that were shaped like Gray, and Lucy told herself she had three guesses to determine who had contributed those—and whether they'd willingly, or knowingly, handed them over.

Some treats Lucy didn't recognize—a cold dish, some other pastries and baked goods, and of course the raw, store bought spices and fruits that Hibiki insisted she had to try—they were delicacies, pricey market finds that he'd brought over from his town.

Lucy didn't have the heart to tell him some she was familiar with, having been raised in the high class society where one was expected to recognize the difference between a strawberry grown in the south and a strawberry grown in the north. Some, however, were new to her.

And after sampling every dish and cookie, and feeling her waist expand and wishing she'd chased around Magnolia with Romeo _after_ she'd put on fifteen pounds and not before, Lucy turned to the final container and plopped a pink macaron into her mouth.

Hibiki winced, but Lucy didn't see as much as she was purring with delight.

"My mouth…has gone to heaven about…" Lucy looked around the table, counting briefly, "twenty or so times and it _still_ is going to upset my stomach in the morning." She sighed.

"Seriously, this was wonderful! But you must have gone through so much trouble! You have to let me plan one of these extravagant dates…" she pouted, genuinely concerned Hibiki was putting so much time and effort into these dates than anything else in his life.

(She was his life at the moment, if he was honest)

Hibiki didn't respond, instead choosing to stand from the buffet to check on the final dish—the one he'd prepared and Lucy had walked in on him preparing, offering her help.

"Well, before you swear off food, here's dish number twenty-one…" He smirked, pulling out the baked good from the oven.

Lucy huffed.

"More like…dish ninety-four!"

Hibiki, again, hid his wince.

"Seriously, though—Let me plan the next date…that way, you won't exhaust yourself before…" Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat, "your job."

Hibiki thought on it, watching the dish at his hands cool, thinking on what Lucy had said. She'd accepted it. He was leaving.

_Of course she'd accepted it_—for all she knew, there was no teetering about whether it was really happening or not. That little secret was on him, and hadn't he already made up his mind? He should be just as sure about this as Lucy was! For all he knew, this three-year job was final. He was leaving, and he shouldn't be thinking any more on the subject because he was with Lucy and he'd sworn off thinking or talking about this while around her—

"Alright."

"_Alright_?"

"You've convinced me."

"_Really_?!"

"-To think about it."

Lucy objected.

"_Hibiki_-!"

"_Ah_-! Just enjoy tonight's date…we'll worry about the next one when we get there."

_Right_, _Lucy_, she thought. _Quit trying to jump ahead. It's like you're racing to get to the end, the part where he leaves you and—hold on! Quit thinking like that!_ Lucy frowned, but threw up a smile when Hibiki turned back to face her, plate in hand.

"A homemade pizza! And~ the best thing you'll ever have tasted!"

It wasn't, by far, the best thing she'd ever tasted, but it was a damn good pizza. And she'd chopped the mushrooms herself.

* * *

><p>Despite all the food and Lucy's complaining of oncoming sickness, she still found herself delving into the macaron box. They were light and addicting. Hibiki sat beside her on the couch, watching her stuff one after another, like a marsh mellow, into her mouth, between those lips—<p>

Hibiki suddenly leaned forward, cornering Lucy on the couch. She blinked, swallowing the mouthful of macaron.

"After all, this is the taste date," Hibiki said coyly before leaning further in, his breath heavy with sugar and tomato sauce and Lucy's own a strawberry sensation that would breathe back to him.

She may have felt disgusting, having eaten so much and mostly sweets, but Hibiki had been beside her, stuffing his face just as much, and she really didn't care to afford worrying about her image around him. She was comfortable; blissfully content, even.

She didn't bother letting Hibiki tease her with his hovering, his hesitating—she crashed her lips to his and pushed him upright, situating herself into sitting in his lap. So quickly had she jumped in, catching Hibiki off guard that he'd fumbled briefly for control before finding the rhythm and matching Lucy's own ferocity and desire.

His hands were under her shirt instantly, tugging at it to come off, and in the heat of everything, Lucy threw it over her head herself. They were on a sugar high and feeling flirtatious—more than that, they were feeling desperate.

Lucy kept hearing the number '_ninety-four'_ repeat itself in her head. To drown it out, she'd lack the focus on her sense of hearing, of reasoning and thought, and focused on taste and smell—the taste of Hibiki's mouth and the smell of his hair when he broke from her kiss and let his lips trail down her jaw and neck.

Hibiki was tasting the sweat of Lucy, the perfume she'd sprayed that morning. His mouth made its way to her collar bone and his teeth played at the bra strap on her shoulder. Any minute now, she'd stop him, but he'd take advantage of every second where she didn't; just to set this taste, this moment, in his memory forever. To Archive it away so in a few days, when his life without Lucy officially began…

He tried to lose himself—_quit thinking_, he thought. His hands ran at Lucy's back and suddenly his caution and hesitation returned—he felt like his hand was caught in the cookie jar.

He looked up into Lucy's face, as if to apologize, but also half hoping to see if she'd approve or not.

To both of their surprise, she slowly nodded.

Skillfully, without giving either of them a moment to reconsider, Hibiki had unclasped the bra. Shyly, slowly, Lucy let the straps fall off the sides.

Hibiki had seen Lucy's breasts before—thanks to Gemini. And he knew what to expect—let's be honest, this wasn't his first date. But it was different with Lucy, the real Lucy, and he pulled away, just to stare and admire her.

Lucy grew conscious, remembering she'd put on about four pounds in the past two hours and covering herself suddenly.

"Wh-what's wrong?!" Lucy asked, suddenly very afraid she was being judged or ridiculed in Hibiki's mind.

Hibiki panicked, shaking his head, well aware that his pause was no doubt poisoning Lucy's esteem.

"N-no, nothing! It's…you're beautiful, Lucy." His cheeks were flaming, like the chicken legs Natsu had handed him earlier that day. "I don't just mean b-because you're topless, I mean…" She could be dressed a parka. She could have blue skin. She could look any which way one could possibly look and still be considered human and it didn't change a thing. She was beautiful and she was his, if only for this moment.

_Six dates left_, they both thought, their minds trailing similar paths.

Lucy smiled and slowly unfolded her arms. Instead, she brought them to either side of Hibiki, moving forward on the couch and forcing him to lay back, pinned to the cushion.

Her smile was one percent flirtatious and ninety-nine percent nervous, but it was still adorable and it was his.

Lucy leaned down and kissed Hibiki, pressing her bare chest to his and this time the kisses were slow.

Gradually they built up until once more Hibiki was drawing his tongue along Lucy's chest and inching her mouth further and further towards sensitive areas- with permission naturally-while Lucy ran her fingers through his hair and behind his ears and neck.

Hibiki, adjusting himself, kicked his foot out and accidentally knocked at something. They both jumped, pulling apart.

It was the macaron box.

In the heat of the moment, despite everything, Lucy suddenly was jolted back to her earlier contented self, reaching for a macaron and plopping it into her mouth. She giggled. "_These_…were the best." She declared before slinking like a cat to the box, picking at one or two more before pausing and realizing her stomach had had enough activity for one night.

Hibiki felt immense guilt, watching the beautiful (and still topless) Lucy hovered over that box of macarons that Hibiki had stolen from an outraged Sherry. A Sherry who cared for the fact that Hibiki was going to break Lucy's heart without telling her why, or giving her any warning or say in the matter.

Hibiki handed Lucy her shirt, which she took, but hesitated in doing so.

"I suddenly don't feel so well either," he smirked, patting his tummy. They'd eaten so much, and Lucy nodded, throwing her shirt back over her head.

She suddenly felt very tired.

"I will clean all this up," Hibiki insisted, but Lucy shook her head.

"Not tonight you won't. And not alone. Stay the night, we'll tackle it in the morning."

She'd offered it so casually, Hibiki didn't refuse—nor did he agree—before Lucy continued, "The couch is too small. As long as you don't kick, you can stay with me in my bed. It's closer to the bathroom, anyway."

Hibiki, on any other night, would have argued. Was there something suggestive behind her offering they share the bed? But it became quickly apparent that that wasn't the case. Lucy was passed out under her duvet instantly. Hibiki almost took the couch just so as not to risk waking her.

But, he was tired, and the looming threat of throwing up was urging him to consider her promise that her bed was closer to the bathroom than the couch was.

Careful not to disturb her, Hibiki slipped into the bed, remaining on top of the duvet, and fell asleep just as quickly as Lucy had.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Virgo had appeared and cleaned out the kitchen before Lucy or Hibiki had awoken. She shook Hibiki awake gently to alert him as much, which Hibiki found odd considering he wasn't her master, Lucy was, but was grateful all the same. He slipped out of the apartment, a note explaining all left on the counter, and despairingly wondered if this was how it'd be in two weeks, when he slipped out of Lucy's life without a proper, final goodbye.<p>

Sure, she'd probably give him a large hug on their last date and insist he call her the second he was back (in three years) or maybe she'd even insist on seeing him off at the station as he left.

But, she'd be saying goodbye for three years, while he'd knowingly be saying goodbye forever.

And he was the cowardly type, if Sherry and this morning had taught him anything—he probably wouldn't even say goodbye.

He'd just slip out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random Facts bout this chapter-So, by now you know I love Sherry and secretly love using her character. Hibiki's been meaning to confront his Trimen teammates about his decision, cause they're just as important in his life as Lucy is, and originally the chapter began with Hibiki confronting Ren, Eve, and Ichiya and Sherry (who was just hanging around Ren in that "anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my wife" kinda way) and Ren again got all heated and stormed off and I thought, "I've~ done this before" so this time I dodged having Ren be confrontational and instead had his wife cover that role, with the twist of a woman's perspective-and, she's a love-fanatic so you know this subject is her thing more so than Ren's~

Hibiki will totally make it up to Sherry for stealing her macarons.

So, yeah, the talk with Sherry I kept trying to trim down b/c unfortunately it's half the chapter which is why I was iffy on being happy that this chapter finally was a lil longer than the others-b/c the date itself is short and that made me sad. But, I really couldn't find a way around it and so sorry for all the over-exposure of Sherry :I

The tiny lemony~bit I'm also iffy on-I forget this story's rating and can easily recall the toil of fifty chapters keeping a kiss in suspense, and now these two are so confused with what they're doing, so throwing in sexual and physical frustration and confusion maybe I should avoid..? But, I felt bad that these chapters lately are so heavy with brooding and not enough fluff or sexiness~ I'll prlly tone it back these last few chapters, unless ya'll think it's something that should be explored? IDK, I'll toggle with the idea... :p

Final chapters are coming soon~! I can't believe this story is finally ending~! only took...years. Is there a club for fics that make it to a hundred? Cause I kinda wanna secret membership card or smthng~ :p I know there's plenty of long, impressive stories out there, but there's also just as many abandoned ones that I find going far enough back in the archives that say "100 drabbles" and have only two chapters posted...any, sorry, just me being a rambling prick for a sec~

I hope you enjoy this chapter, _some _part of it~ and thank you for reading this story~! (Also, I'm on a DC high...I guess my disappointment with AoU has left a hole in my heart that's being filled with DC comics...Ah, again, ignore me!)


	95. Touch

Oooooooh I did it~! I powered through writing this chapter and there is a poorly written lemon at the end of it~! I rlly hate to raise the rating to M b/c I feel less ppl will be exposed to this fic if I do so, but then again it's for the best-I'm sorry to those of you who had hoped this story (after 94 chapters too) would stay clean but...T_T I caved. But, hey, it's not too bad! I hope...

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: THe lemon is at the end of the chapter, you can see it coming from a mile away and if you want you can skip it cause it's poorly written anyway :p

I really hope you still enjoy this chapter~!

* * *

><p>Lucy squirmed in her chair, watching Hibiki carefully. They'd been sitting here for a full three minutes and he hadn't said a word or alluded to their date, which was currently going on (wasn't it?) at all and she was becoming irritated.<p>

"Ok, I give in! Which sense is this date? _Touch_, or _sight_?!"

Hibiki smirked.

"It's your date."

Lucy gawked.

"_Really_?! This is the kind of heads-up you give me?! You take a week to prepare _your_ dates and get everyone to conspire with you, and for me you just…_spring_ the responsibility on me?!"

Lucy crossed her arms, but Hibiki looked amused.

"So, what shall it be?"

Lucy bit her lip. She _really_ wanted to be angry with him, but…that _damn_ smile of his.

"Touch," Lucy finally decided.

Hibiki cocked a brow, "Oh?"

Lucy smirked.

"And I know where to start."

* * *

><p>Laid out before Hibiki were ten gold keys, polished and uniquely beautiful and different than the one beside them.<p>

Leo, Sagittarius, Taurus, Aquarius, Scorpio, Gemini, Aries, Cancer, Capricorn, and Virgo. There also were four silver keys which Hibiki only recognized to be Plue and Lyra's of the four.

"What's the most important thing you ever have held? The thing that its presence, the _feel_ of it, gives you the most comfort? For me, it's my keys. As an object, this is the literal key to the gateway to what my magic can do. These physical objects represent the friends that fight alongside me. When my keys aren't beside me…I don't _feel_ whole."

Lucy lifted the key nearest her—Aquarius—and smiled softly. "These keys mean so much to me. Not only are they the keys to my spirits, my friends, but they also have memories attached to them…Memories of when I first obtained the key, of when I first met my spirits and made their contracts…The adventures we've been through…"

Lucy picked up a second key, smirking, and handed it over to Hibiki. "Here."

Hibiki reluctantly took the key. It felt warm, and heavy. He looked at its symbol—Loke.

Of course.

"They keys, sometimes…I can feel them responding to me, to my touch. It's not very strong, but it reminds me of what awaits me at the other end…"

Hibiki tried suppressing his grimace. Clearly, Loke wasn't fond of being held by him and was "not so strongly" trying to burn his key's way through Hibiki's hand. Hibiki merely set the key down, keeping his smile and eyes locked on Lucy and not the throbbing of his burnt palm.

What does each key feel like to you?"

Lucy grinned widely, then pouted. "I wish you could feel it…There's a warmth…it's gentle and it's reassuring and sometimes…sometimes just holding my keys puts me at ease. I…" Lucy blushed, "sometimes I even sleep with them beside me. Weird, huh," Lucy admitted, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Well, there definitely was a 'warmth' to holding a key, Hibiki thought, but he smiled at Lucy's revelation. "I don't think it's weird at all."

He reached out his hand, taking Lucy's, and she could've sworn Hibiki's hand felt as warm and reassuring as if she were holding one of her keys.

Truth was his hand was still burning from holding Loke's key.

Lucy coughed, retreating her hand and gathered each of her keys, as if lifting a baby bird with each, and gently set them back into her key pouch, tucking away the physically representations of her friends.

Suddenly, she stood, looking rather smug.

"Your turn."

Hibiki raised a brow.

"What's the thing you love to touch, to feel, the most."

"You," Hibiki blurted immediately, a playful smirk. Lucy rolled her eyes as Hibiki chuckled.

"C'mon, I got way personal just now—it's your turn!"

Hibiki nodded, "Alright, well…I'll see if I can match you."

Hibiki concentrated and waved has hand. A large screen appeared in front of him, with three smaller screens appearing around the larger one. One was horizontal while the rest remained vertical.

Hibiki motioned Lucy to step over beside him.

"You know, just because _my_ thing was my magic, doesn't mean-"

"I know. But, you showed me what made you feel most at home to touch—to feel. And for me? It's my magic."

Hibiki flexed his fingers, itching to feel the keyboard of Archive. With a few taps, he'd already pulled up a system of numbers and symbols that scrolled endlessly. Lucy couldn't keep up, eyeing the three separate screens and feeling dizzy as characters flew by, scrolling.

"Knowledge? That's not something you can touch. I can see and read facts and I can download any spell, any information that I need, but you can't hold knowledge in a tangible form. This is the closest thing." Hibiki continued to tap away at the screens. It felt good to be using Archive in its true form, even if he was just pulling up senseless information to impress Lucy with his speed and the sheer mass of data that Archive could shift through.

Lucy was still stunned.

"Like a book?"

Hibiki smirked.

"It's like a book…but it's like hundreds, or thousands of books, all one touch away."

To emphasize his point, Hibiki took one finger, pressed a glowing key on the keypad before him, and the four screens all simultaneously zapped away. Lucy jumped slightly.

"There's nothing like having all that knowledge right at your fingertips…" Hibiki smirked, holding his hand up as if it were some miraculous thing. Lucy just grinned at him, the tiniest bit of his ego flashing in his eye.

"So both of our favorite things to feel is our magic..?"

Hibiki shrugged, "I told you my first option-"

Lucy playfully punched his shoulder.

"Now it's time to show you my _other_ favorites! Grab your coat!"

"Coat? Where are we going..?"

Lucy was halfway out of her own apartment door before she smirked, turning back to Hibiki and winking, "This is my date, isn't it? It's a surprise!"

Oh, it felt good to use Hibiki's own words and tactics against him.

* * *

><p>Lucy felt like she was high off of some thrill. She was bounding down her apartment steps, spinning herself around and corner and taunting Hibiki to catch up to her. Still, with a careful leap, she perfectly landed atop the seawall, her arms spreading out to showcase how she stuck the landing. Hibiki barely caught up to her, frantically stabilizing himself before he reached forward to yank her back from falling, though she hadn't.<p>

Lucy just smirked and began to stroll along the wall as if that mini chase had never happened.

"I love the feel of the air up here. I get it, that it's not much higher than down there. But, up on the wall, the breeze of the canal hits you and you just feel…high. Kind of like you're flying! But, you're still grounded, so it's less scary!" Lucy added matter-of-factly. She giggled, crossing her arms behind her back. Hibiki strolled alongside her, on the ground level, still eyeing her with wide eyes that were alert and ready to pounce should she wobble.

"Well, you're not going to _feel_ that by staying down there! C'mon, join me!" She offered her hands to help Hibiki up.

As if shaken from a trance, Hibiki suddenly was reminded that Lucy was leading this date and he was to follow her command. He stepped up to the wall, cautious not to look down at the fall into the water, and instead kept his eyes on Lucy's…back, allowing her to lead them along the wall at a pace that he thought maybe was too quick.

"Alright, it's your turn! What's something else you love the feel of?"

Hibiki thought for a moment before he abruptly stopped following Lucy. She noted, stopped herself, and turned to face him.

"What're you...?"

Hibiki proceeded to remove his coat—it wasn't a particularly cold evening—and his shoes. Lucy freaked.

"Y-you're not going to jump in the canal, are you?!"

Hibiki laughed, loudly and freely. "No, no—I think I've pushed you into it one too many times!"

He flexed his toes, rocking back and forth on his heels. He spread his arms out and took a deep breath.

"Nature."

"Nature?"

"Mh-hm. I love the feel of nature. Of being alive! Of the wind, of the stone," he pointed to his bare feet that dug into the stones that made up the wall, "Every element of Mother Nature! You wouldn't think it, what with me being such a-"

"-high-strung, high-maintenance tomcat?"

"…industrial tech mage…" Hibiki dead-panned, trying to decide if he even was offended, "but, I do. I love the nature. I told you once before—I would've become a sailor if fate hadn't intervened."

Lucy giggled. That thought still seemed ridiculous to her.

"So you love every element?"

Hibiki nodded.

Lucy stepped up to him, gripping his arms for balance.

"The feel of earth between your toes…the warmth of fire…of water rushing through your hair-"

Hibiki nodded along before catching on to Lucy's devious plan. Before he could stop the shift of their weight, Lucy laughed wondrously, remarking, "I don't think _I've_ pushed _you_ in nearly enough times!"

* * *

><p>The water was much colder than Hibiki anticipated. He was glad he'd removed his shoes and coat, though, before plunging into the canal. There was hardly any current. He surfaced, and a moment later so did Lucy, who whipped her hair back over her head and looked like some emerging mermaid, ethereal in the moonlight.<p>

Rather than immediately swim for the wall, Lucy stretched out onto her back and began backstroking up stream.

"Lucy!" Hibiki called after her, immediately swimming after her.

"Soak in the element~" Lucy sang, her eyes closed as she seemed unbothered by the chill of the water. Who was the girl and what had she done with Lucy?!

Hibiki gritted his teeth, but was smiling through them.

"Do you know what kind of bacteria is in this water?"

"Mm-hm! I can _feel_ it," Lucy mocked, having too much fun with the mere concept of the date. Hibiki smirked after her. Houses were becoming scarcer along the bank. The wall was gone now—it was just a dirt bank they could pull over onto at any moment. Hibiki was hoping the moment came sooner rather than later.

"Lucy, you're going to catch a cold!"

Lucy was humming loudly, before she suddenly stopped swimming and singing. She stood straight up in the water, her eyes wide with terror.

"I just felt something by my leg."

Hibiki sighed.

"Probably an eel or a fish-"

"Hibiki!" Lucy jumped, throwing herself at Hibiki's back. He struggled a moment to stay afloat with Lucy now being supported by him and laughed.

"_Now_ can I swim us ashore?"

Lucy nodded quickly.

"Huh…I think I just felt something against my leg, too."

"Th-that's not funny! H-hurry up!"

* * *

><p>The two weren't even in Magnolia anymore, was Hibiki's first thought. They'd swam, remarkably, so far upstream that they'd reached the forest that skirted the town. Roofs were visible, in the distance, but Lucy and himself were soaking wet and it was late and suddenly much colder than it had been.<p>

Hibiki sighed. They'd have to camp here, build a fire, find some sort of shelter…

"A house! Oh, maybe they'll help!"

Lucy was bounding off like a child before Hibiki could stop her and reason with her why there were a thousand things wrong with banging on some stranger's door, who happened to live in a cottage in the middle of the woods, around midnight drenching wet and demanding help.

He almost downloaded all these reasons into Lucy's mind, but it was too late.

Indeed, beside the bank was a mill house. It looked old, creepy, and abandoned. The perfect setting for a horror story, Hibiki thought morbidly. Lucy knocked at the door, but received no response.

There were no lights on, though at this hour that wasn't surprising. The cracks in the foundation and layers of dirt lining the inner windows left Hibiki to conclude the mill was uncared for—empty.

"I don't think anyone lives here."

Lucy strained with the door.

"The door is locked…or, it hasn't been opened in a while."

"Maybe there's a key under a rock or something…sometimes when properties are left abandoned or on the market, a spare key is kept by the house in case anyone wants to have a lo-"

"-Lucy _Kick_!"

Hibiki gaped in horror when the door fell fully to the ground, uplifting a waft of dust with it. Lucy looked rather proud of her opening of the door, before remembering she was wet and cold and that this place was creepy.

"M-maybe we should just leave-"

"After you kicked down the door?! Now we have to go inside, to make sure that no one does in fact live here…or else, we have some explaining to do…"

Hibiki sighed, stepping in first. Honestly, why was Lucy being so reckless tonight? She was acting like a child, desperate for attention—

Or just desperate.

Hibiki winced.

Like she was trying to grip onto something slipping away. Like she was trying to make the most out of their final days together and maybe, just maybe, if she tried hard enough not to think about the inevitable, she could enjoy herself and maybe she'd even convince him to st-

"It's empty," Lucy announced, sounding slightly relieved. The millhouse was a loft, one-room house. The floors were old and wooden and there was a hole in one floorboard that Hibiki refused to look at—he was honestly terrified something would stare back at him through the opening.

There was an old counter, with a sink that had been disassembled. There was a mattress and even a blanket bundled up, though both looked old and Hibiki didn't want to think about what mold or disease had been festering there since it was abandoned.

But, the silver lining, was that there was a fireplace, and chopped wood stacked beside it. Wood that hadn't been touched, by hands or rain, in a long time—it was old and dry and it'd burn slow. It'd provide warmth, and it'd dry their clothes.

"Right, Lucy, see if there's anything salvageable in the cabinets or anywhere around here. I'll start the fire."

* * *

><p>Lucy's inventory of the cottage went as following—the mattress was surprisingly not bad, with few stains and just a layer of dust that she beat out of it. The blanket, in further good news, was a sturdy wool that was large and easily could wrap around the both of them. The cabinets were empty, however, save for one jar of preserves that neither could identify by smell or sight alone and both decided to best disregard. They'd eaten earlier that day—at least enough that they weren't desperate for a meal now.<p>

Hibiki's fire didn't take long to start, though he'd had to clean the fireplace and chimney a bit so smoke could freely vent out. Lucy had climbed the ladder to the top, the loft, where a wide window overlooked the river and mill itself.

Hibiki set a few pieces of wood around the fire, as if arranging a ritual, and sighed.

"Hibiki, the view up here! It's amazing!"

Hibiki winced. Not because of how happy Lucy sounded, but because of how shaky her voice was.

"Lucy…your clothes."

She'd already discarded her soaking boots by the door.

Hibiki didn't hear an immediate response. He sighed, grabbing the wool blanket and draping it over two post supports in the room.

"I've thrown up a curtain. Just…toss the clothes over and I'll set them by the fire. Then you can use the blanket to cover yourself and sit by the fire and—"

"What about you?" Her voice was soft, nervous, as he heard her take steps down the creaking ladder to the ground level once more.

Hibiki shrugged, knowing full well she couldn't see him. "I'll be fine."

"You know, I have my keys on me. I could summon Virgo, have her bring us some clothes from the Spirit world."

Hibiki nodded, looking down and fiddling with his shirt buttons.

"I'm sure if I look hard enough, I'd probably find some clothes around here. If whoever once lived here was careless enough to leave a blanket, perhaps they left two, or a shirt, or-"

Hibiki's shirt was open, but he'd stopped to remove his soaked socks. Nothing was more annoying than wet socks. He set them on a piece of wood, beside the fire, and stood again to continue removing his shirt.

He froze when he heard the heavy curtain fall.

* * *

><p>Hibiki jumped to move his hands to shield his eyes, respecting Lucy, but caught sight of her face and hesitated.<p>

She was still clothed, but she stood there, her eyes transfixed on him, and the blanket in her hands.

She'd pulled the blanket down herself.

Hibiki just stared, his chest expose, and Lucy stood there, staring back, and he didn't know what to say or do—

She stepped forward.

"This date…" She was still shaking, and Hibiki swore she must be freezing by now. He stepped forward to fix the curtain, to urge Lucy to get out of those clothes, but she continued, "This date is about touch…_feeling_, Hibiki."

Hibiki's heart jumped. He understood her implications. All too well, he understood them.

Lucy dropped the curtain completely, stepping over it with a hand outreached. She touched Hibiki's chest.

His heart was racing. Really?! Here, and now?

He stood there, unmoving and gawking, and Lucy was fighting her own body to keep it from shivering so heavily from how cold she was, but she still managed a smile.

"Hibiki. This date is about touch, not sight. So, stop staring-"

Hibiki cut her off by crashing his lips onto hers. That was all the ok-go he needed. He didn't hesitate. In his mind, he was concerned Lucy would, at this rate, get sick from being in these wet clothes for so long. His hands pulled her light, and soaked, sweater off her shoulders. They slipped her blouse over her head.

Her own hands finished removing his shirt. They fumbled with the buckle of his belt. He yanked at her skirt and she slipped out of it.

They were moving now, tripping over the bundled blanket. Hibiki laced a hand behind Lucy's back to support her. He hesitated lowering her onto the mattress. God, he didn't like the looks of that mattress.

Lucy must've read his mind, because she spun around and broke from Hibiki's grip. For a second he feared she was retreating, regretting her words.

But, she gathered the blanket and threw it over the mattress like a cover. It'd have to do.

She pushed Hibiki down onto the mattress. When his legs kicked up slightly, she caught them, tugging at the pant legs and pulling them off as he threw the belt away, hoping none of this was falling into the fire itself. Now they were both down to their undergarments.

It was a lot like seeing Lucy in a bathing suit. With her hair still wet, and the expose of her body. And maybe he looked more out place, in boxers with his Blue Pegasus tattoo on his shoulder exposed and his skin just a shade too pale in the moonlight that broke through the window from the loft.

And the gravity of what they were doing, what was happening, was sinking in but it wasn't stopping either of them. Lucy was resolved.

Again, the word 'desperate' rang in Hibiki's mind and he truly feared she was doing this all for him and not because she wanted to.

As if reading his mind, Lucy lowered herself over Hibiki, her breathing heavy but her eyes focused.

"I want this." She spoke, trying to sound determined but unable to hide the shake still lining her words.

Hibiki wanted to protest, but found it harder and harder to fight with her in his mind. His body clearly knew what it wanted—hands found that familiar clasp at her back and in a second it was gone.

Her own hands grazed over his boxers, hesitating at the waistline before tugging at them.

His hands slid down her back, her hips, to the final piece of clothing left on her bare body.

This was it, they both seemed to say, staring each other in the eye and completely unable to find the bravery to look anywhere else.

_Say the word,_ Hibiki thought_. If you want to stop, just say stop, Lucy_.

Lucy pulled at the boxers, and reluctantly Hibiki let her slide them off him.

_Say the word, Lucy…say…say you want…_

Hibiki's hands and mind had stopped functioning. Lucy stood before him and with her own slight shimmy, she dawned off her panties herself.

_Say you want this to…st…..say…_

Hibiki bit his lip. Lucy hovered over him once again. They were both bare, and her bravery was returning despite her exposure.

_Say you want this t…say…_

"Hibiki," Lucy whispered, sharply, almost like a command. "I want you…I want you to _feel_ me."

Hibiki's head cleared. His hands jumped up, gripping Lucy's neck and body and pulling her down onto him. His lips found hers and instantly he was locked in a kiss, in a moment, where all he could focus on was Lucy. At every point of contact, his mind was there.

Her breasts pressed to his chest. Her right hand behind his neck, running up through his hair. Her left hand pinching at his hip bone which would cause him to buck slightly. How there thighs would occasionally slap together, both too hesitant to spread their legs any further quite yet. How his right hand cupped her chin. How his left hand slid down her side, felt her thigh, reached around it, inside it.

Lucy moaned into his mouth and Hibiki pushed her up, sitting them both upright. His hand was there, just at the entrance…

"Tell me to stop," Hibiki breathed. Lucy looked at him, contemplating it for a second, before shaking her head.

"Don't stop."

Hibiki wondered—did he fight her because he wanted her to admit she didn't want to do this, or because _he_ didn't want to do this? Hibiki pushed this thought back. Here she was, like he'd always dreamed. Willingly wanting him. Did she know what she was getting in to? He had to be her first time, but they both knew she wasn't his. Could he handle being responsible for ruining Lucy? Not physically, not just this, but when he left her…

Wouldn't it be so much harder to leave her for three years (for forever) after tonight?

Was that why she wanted to do this? To convince him to stay?

Lucy thrust herself forward and without warning Hibiki's hand grazed her inner thigh. A shiver ran through both of them.

"Hibiki, I want this," She said, determined. He had to believe her. She needed him to. She wasn't the scared girl anymore, worried about kissing Hibiki or exposing her chest to him. She was baring all to him, _had_ bared all to him. She needed him to accept her, to love her-

_Except he didn't_, she reminded herself. _He doesn't love me_.

But, that didn't matter, she thought sternly. Because she loved him.

Lucy kissed Hibiki, slow and gentle, and held the kiss for a long while before finally breaking from it.

"Hibiki…"

Hearing her whisper his name, so softly, was what finally broke him. Damn it, he loved her, Hibiki thought. And even if she didn't love him back…even if she'd eventually come to hate him for what he was going to do to her, how he was going to hurt her…tonight, he wouldn't. Tonight, he wasn't going to think of how this might be the first and last night like this between Lucy and himself. How in two weeks, he'd be out west, and how after enough post cards and letters never replied to, Lucy would catch on that Hibiki never meant to return to her.

And she'd hate him, but then, maybe, one day she'd come to realize, to understand, why he did it. Why he couldn't just stay friends. Especially not after a night like this. Especially not after a hundred dates with her. He couldn't settle for being distant pen pals, or weekend buddies. He needed her in his life like she, well, needed him in her right now.

So, he'd be selfish tonight. He'd be the most despicable human on the planet, taking advantage of the woman he loved who didn't love him back, because if he was already going to put himself through hell by denying himself Lucy for the rest of his life, then he might as well become a demon himself. Fit the part.

Hibiki was quick to loosen Lucy up. He slipped a finger inside, followed by another. She gasped and river water no longer was what kept them wet. Sweat drenched them. The fire was burning them—that, or they were. Lucy kept playing with Hibiki's hips, his shoulders, pulling and pushing at him. He'd buck a little, she'd flinch. Then he lowered her onto the blanket, flat on her back, and coaxed her legs apart further with gentle presses from his hand.

Slowly, she'd opened herself up to him. He looked at her, apologetically, for just a moment before he broke his hips down, pushing himself inside.

She winced and he almost retreated, but knew the beginning would be painful. She held her winces back as best she could, hissing occasionally and but bracing her fists. Hibiki let his hands caress her shoulders, breasts, face—anything to pull her attention to them and not…

She started to grow accustomed to him inside her. She unclenched her fists, stopped flexing her legs. She spread her thighs a little more, relaxed her muscles. It was easier now, to rhythmically rub back and forth. Hibiki began panting, leaning forward with his hands bracing him up. Lucy slowly tried rolling her hips, attempting to assist Hibiki. This was a jolt, a surprise, to him.

He quickened the pace. Lucy's breathing got heavier, faster, louder. She was moaning. They were in the middle of nowhere. No one would hear them.

Then, she went and did it. She moaned his name.

"Hibiki-"

He lost it.

He threw himself down on her, nipping at her neck, leaving a mark. His mark.

She threw her head back. His fingers tangled through her hair, getting caught in wet knots.

Her arms felt up his thighs, his back.

He thrust deep a few times before he physically felt her clench, resisting—

"Lucy," he breathed and then came the release.

They both felt it just as they both breathed a deep sigh when the climax finished. Lucy looked wide-eyed towards the ceiling. Hibiki bit his lip, burying his face in her hair. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her around so that they were spooning, her back to him and his face against her neck.

"That…felt great…" Lucy breathed, relieved, before slipping asleep, exhausted.

Hibiki waited until he felt her breathing slow before closing his eyes, muttering a quiet, final, "I'm sorry, Lucy," and himself slipping asleep.

Lucy's keys lay in their pouch, discarded by her skirt. She slept holding onto Hibiki's hand this night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yep. Soooo that happened.

Random Facts about this chapter: I really liked the idea of Lucy and Hibiki talking bout her keys and meant to expand more on that. When I initially envisioned this chapter, years ago, I wanted to avoid the obvious trope of this becoming sexual...and in about 30 minutes I threw that caution out the window and typed a lemon :p -_- so I'm sorry. I also haven't had Hibiki and Lucy fall into a fountain or body of water in...forever. C'mon, that's like the closest thing to a running gag that this story has~ so, I had to bring it back a final time...(most likely...maybe)

You may all hate me as much as you want for throwing in that lemon and I'm so sorry~! But, it's done and I'm hitting the submit button and I'm carrying on to typing out the final five chapters~!


	96. Sight

Finally~ getting some more length in a chapter~! I wish I'd done this chapter more justice, but at the end I just rushed it b/c I'd had the first half sitting on my desktop since I published the last chapter and just needed to power through this chapter...Warning, it might be a bit boring and the end gets to philosophical(?) or whatever and it's probably totally off and weird and makes no sense but again I'm rushing and I'm so sorry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>The fifth and final sense date began the moment Hibiki woke up.<p>

He opened his eyes to the sight of Lucy, still sound asleep on her back with her head turned inwards, facing him. The blanket had shuffled in the night to cover them both modestly, though if he tilted his head forward enough he could peak…

But, his eyes were drawn to Lucy's face. She breathed lightly through her mouth. Her cheeks were flushed and she had the faintest smile. She was sleeping blissfully, and Hibiki couldn't have wished for anything more. Her hair was fanned over her shoulders and the blanket, crimped slightly from sweat and sleep.

He slowly sat up, rubbing at his shoulder. He'd slept wrong on it—this damn mattress.

Shit. They were sleeping in an abandoned mill in the middle (well, outskirts of town really) of nowhere and their clothes had better be dry by now and they'd had se-

Hibiki felt all the blood streaming through his body flow suddenly to his face when the memory returned. They had…

Hibiki suddenly felt horrified.

How was he supposed to leave Lucy now? This was going to be no different than had she been a one-night stand, a nameless, common wh-

No. This was _Lucy_. And this was different. And…this made everything complicated.

Hibiki looked down at the still smiling Lucy, suddenly feeling very remorseful and…like a jerk. Well, he _was_. He'd stolen everything from Lucy now. Her kiss, her virginity, her love…

_No_. He still didn't have that. Which, as much as it tore him apart, he was grateful for. Because if she loved him, then leaving her wouldn't just hurt _him_…

_Aren't you already going to hurt her, regardless if she loves you the same as you do her?_

He snarled at the thought. It'd hurt her, but she'd get over it. She'd move on. She'd fall in love, truly, with someone else. And he'd forever be the mistake that she'd have learned from.

_Don't think you're doing her a favor._

The only favor he could do to her now would be to take her back in time seven years ago; refuse the alliance mission. Never meet her. Never ruin her life…

Lucy woke, slowly, like a flower unraveling its petals. She stretched, not even caring as the blanket fell from her shoulder. Her fists, seemingly so tiny, stretched out and tapped Hibiki's abdomen as she yawned and flexed her elbows. When she blinked her eyes wide and awake, smiling brightly into Hibiki's face, she was greeted by his thoughtful, disturbingly upset expression.

This frightened her, and she instantly withdrew.

Hibiki stirred, realizing what had happened, as if processing it all at half the speed; Lucy had woken up. She'd seen his expression. She was now retracting, fearfully.

Hibiki reached out, gripped Lucy's arms, and pulled her into a tight hug.

She tensed for a moment before melting into the embrace, wrapping her own arms up around Hibiki's shoulders.

"G'mornin'…" She slurred, followed by another yawn.

Hibiki closed his eyes, pushing away his thoughts and attempting to relax. He exhaled through his nose.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

Lucy smiled at the compliment, the thoughts and memories…

She pushed away gently from Hibiki's grip, smiling widely at him like an excited puppy. Like a love-sick puppy.

_G-get a grip, Lucy! _She berated herself. _Sheesh_, she was acting…

Her age? She was, what, _eighteen_? Depending on if you counted those seven years or not…here, in the arms of an older man, in an abandoned house, naked…

She was _naked_!

Lucy flushed, pulling at the blanket and wrapping it completely around her.

This action left no cover for Hibiki, who was too stunned by her suddenness to react much. Now he was exposed and Lucy had made the mistake of looking—

"P-put some clothes on!"

"Y-you stole the blanket! Let me share-!"

"N-no, go put on clothes! Wh-why are you naked?!"

"_Really_?"

"I-I mean, I _know_ why, I…just…Just go _cover_ yourself!"

* * *

><p>Hibiki stared at their clothes. Well, they were dry. Wrinkled and a bit filthy from either the cabin's floor or the river itself, put they'd last the two the walk back to Lucy's apartment. Hibiki winced. He'd have to ride the train home in these clothes. That was a couple hours of gross discomfort ahead for him.<p>

He looked over at Lucy, who was peaking expectantly through a shield of fingers at him.

"What? What's wrong with our clothes?!"

"N-nothing!" He quickly quelled her fears. He delicately picked and sorted the pieces. He tossed Lucy her bra like it was on fire. He threw his own boxers on and alerted Lucy "it was safe now" before scrambling to find his pants.

Lucy dressed just as quickly and looked equally as miserable. Here she'd woken not regretful of last night, not feeling any _dirtier_ as opposed to what some had led her to believe she would, but putting these clothes on again? Now she felt dirty. And in desperate need for a shower.

She looked apologetically at Hibiki. He was buttoning his shirt, looking as sad about the clothes situation as she felt. And he'd have to go home today…

"Hibiki, what are your plans tonight?"

Hibiki cocked a brow at this.

"I…was just going to go home—There's a train at noon and I don't think it's any later than ten right now so I should make it-"

"Spend the day here."

Hibiki opened his mouth to protest.

"We'll have our fifth and final sense date tonight."

Hibiki laughed. "And what will we do for it?"

Lucy winked. "You didn't give me much of a heads up yesterday. Today, it's your turn."

Hibiki smiled at this, but there was still the matter that he'd be spending the day…in these clothes.

"We'll shower when we get to my place. We'll find…something for you to wear," Lucy added, seemingly knowing what was on his mind.

He smirked playfully at her.

"Separately! We'll bathe _separately_, and I'll find you s-something to wear!"

* * *

><p>When Hibiki stiffly stepped outside the mill, trying his best to situate the door into its place after 'Lucy Kick' demolished it, he found a strange charm to it. It looked different during the day then at night.<p>

He stepped back, taking in the view.

The mill wheel itself had charm, though it was in need of repairs. The stonework at the foundation of the house was study. The wood needed to be repainted…some mold was forming at one corner of the roof. Hell, the whole roof was full of holes and needed to be replaced; tiles, drywall, supports beams-

"It's kinda cute isn't it?" Lucy chirped from behind Hibiki, interrupting his checklist.

"It definitely needs work," Hibiki admitted.

Lucy stuck out her tongue. "I think its fine."

As soon as she spoke, birds flew from the chimney. "-with a few adjustments," she agreed.

The walk back was a long one. How far had they managed to swim last night?! Lucy walked stiffly, uncomfortable in her clothes that dried as well as expected, crumbled on a floor after being soaked through and through. She'd side-glance at Hibiki every now and then during their silent walk, smiling to herself and blushing each time.

She would never forget last night, she told herself.

She cocked her head to the side, glancing at the ground as she stepped.

_Would Hibiki though?_

Lucy bit her lip.

The first time they'd kissed, hadn't she immediately told him to forget about it? And instead of saying 'I love you', she'd cowardly nodded and accepted that he was assigned for three years away from her far beyond reach of a weekend train trip?

She'd bitten her tongue, stuffed that 'I love you' in a chest in the pit of her stomach and locked it with a key. Why didn't she argue with him, fight for him to plead that someone else be assigned the mission? Why didn't she march up to Makarov and ask for the details on this particular job and demand to take it alongside Hibiki, and spend three years…

She blew at a hair that fell in front of her face.

_Because that's all stupid,_ she reminded herself. Remember, they'd just be friends after these dates.

_Really?_ After last night, they were going to stay '_just friends'_?

_Three years is a long time…_

* * *

><p>The sight of Magnolia was a sight for sore eyes. Hibiki felt like practically running through the streets. He turned back to look at Lucy—she was so heavily in thought, she hadn't noticed they'd reached the town.<p>

"Lucy?"

Lucy jumped.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, catching up to Hibiki's excitement. He made a mental note to ask what she was so concentrated on, but he'd do it after he'd showered, and changed, and sat on anything but that damn mill mattress…

They made it to Lucy's rather quickly, considering they speed-walked the entire way and took the shortest route that Lucy knew by heart. Lucy opened her apartment's door and smiled at it like she'd just entered a palace.

"Oh, I missed you!" She yelled, running her hands over the counter and letter boxes and couch.

Hibiki watched her hands run along the furniture and remembered last night, how those same hands had run along-

"-first or me?"

"What?!" Hibiki jumped.

"Do you want to shower first or me?"

Hibiki almost coyly offered they save water and time and go in together, but the prospect had already been shot down this morning…and, he had some things to take care of.

"Ladies first."

Lucy smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. Hibiki went to work.

* * *

><p>While Hibiki was in the shower, it was Lucy's turn to work. She'd gone downstairs to her landlord lady and asked if she had any spare male's clothes. Her land lady scowled at her, but Lucy didn't bother trying to explain herself or her situation. Let the old woman think what she would.<p>

Apparently, she didn't care much at all and simply brought out some old clothes, folded and piled as if they'd been press-ironed this way.

Lucy didn't ask why the land lady, who lived alone (This had been a long shot coming to her) had men's clothes, but she could only assume it was a relative's. Perhaps a husband, or son…

By the time she was back, Hibiki was out and wrapped in a towel, sitting on her couch.

"Yo!"

"D-don't '_yo'_ me! Here are your clothes!"

Hibiki jumped to catch the clothes, but they slammed hard in his face. The towel slipped.

"_Gah_-! S-stop being naked!" Lucy yelled, throwing her hands up to her eyes.

"I-_What_?!"

"Put the clothes on, _now_!"

* * *

><p>Lucy's hair was still drying. Hibiki sat awkwardly on her couch, watching her throw their filthy clothes into a basket of I'll-deal-with-you-later's. Hibiki watched Lucy fumble about the room, rearranging things and cleaning things; moving this and adjusting that.<p>

"Lucy."

She flinched, mid dusting a shelf she'd currently removed her books from…for the third time.

"I've arranged for our date tonight, but…we could just pass the time…together."

Lucy immediately blushed madly and Hibiki jumped to rephrase his offer—they'd both immediately thought of last night, and-

"I-I mean, we could, ah, go for a walk together-" that was stupid, they'd just walked so far, "-or r-read a book together!" Ah, crap.

Lucy stared at Hibiki for a long while, which unnerved him greatly, before finally breaking into that golden Lucy laugh.

"Well, those are all stunning ideas," Lucy chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye. God, she hadn't laughed that long in a while. The pressure in the air, everything had felt so tense, and awkward, and to just release it all with a laugh…

Hibiki was no different now than he'd been before she slept with him. He was the same ol' Hibiki she'd spent months with, the same Hibiki she'd met—well, no, he was different than the Hibiki she knew seven years ago.

She'd still liked that Hibiki.

She loved this one.

"But, why don't we prepare for our 'sight' date tonight…which, by the way, what do you mean it's already been arranged?! I must have only left you alone for fifteen minutes to shower!"

Hibiki smirked. That same sly smile Lucy loved.

"More than enough time to make a few lacryma calls," he winked.

"Well, until the date begins, we'll spend the day together—I'm in need of some groceries, I noticed, and with your extra set of hands, I'm gonna put you to use!"

Hibiki raised an eyebrow.

"So…like a date?"

Lucy paused at the doorway, lacing up her boots.

"No…this isn't a date."

* * *

><p>Lucy's grocery list was more like a restaurant's stock order. Half the food she gathered and made Hibiki carry were for guild members whom had a habit of breaking into her house and eating her food. "that fruit is for Grey…he needs something sour to counter all the sweets Juvia forces on him…Half a pound, er, make it a pound of that, for Natsu…Only haggle for fish if it's fresh! Happy isn't too picky himself but he only ever brings Charle the best of the best fish and even if she refuses it, I don't want to be the one to disappoint Happy…Those cakes are for Erza…yes, all twenty."<p>

Hibiki watched Lucy run by each stall, greeting the merchants and haggling. Interacting. It was a sight to see. Ordinary, grocery-shopping Lucy. Lucy not on a date, Lucy not on a job. Lucy not as a mage.

Lucy turned back to Hibiki, puffing her cheeks at him in faux irritation, "You're falling behind! The meat will go bad if we don't refrigerate it soon! C'mon!"

Hibiki followed Lucy, watching her lead the whole time.

Shopping had eaten up much of their time, but they still had a good two or so hours until Hibiki was (pretty certain) going to sweep her off her feet with his last-minute arrangements.

Lucy stocked her kitchen, with Hibiki's help, before flopping herself on the couch.

"I'm exhausted…" She pouted. Hibiki felt nervous, wondering if she'd be up for tonight, but she suddenly sprang alive.

"But, I need to catch up on my writing!"

She grabbed the papers and quills at her desk, looked between the desk and the couch, and finally decided on the couch. She spread her legs out, stretching them and hoisting them onto her coffee table. She sank into the couch, relaxing as she jumped straight into writing.

Hibiki watched Lucy, as if he wasn't even there. She looked so comfortable, and he felt like he was spying on her. Like this was her secret second-life and this was a side of Lucy he shouldn't know.

Except, there was nothing special or different about Lucy. She was simply at home and happy.

Hibiki wordlessly, slowly, crept towards the couch, as if approaching a bird and not wanting to startled it. He slid stomach first onto the cushion and pushed against the armrest to propel his torso forward. His arms snaked around Lucy's waist and Hibiki buried his head into her lap.

She didn't startle or jump, merely lifted her papers and quill and giggled, "What exactly are you doing?!"

"Capturing Lucy," Hibiki mumbled through her fabric.

Lucy shook her head, smiling. "You already did. I'm yours…" Lucy stopped herself. Had she said that out loud? Oh no…what if he interpreted that as "I love you", which in a way, it was. She was his, she loved him, but oh, no, he wasn't supposed to know that-

Hibiki shuffled a bit, but didn't raise his head from Lucy's lap.

"I know you're mine…you're my pillow."

Lucy laughed, nervously, and nodded, patting Hibiki's head.

"Rest, I'll wake you when it's time to go."

Hibiki didn't nod, or mumble any form of acknowledgement. He instead blinked back tears, hoping none fell onto Lucy's lap and she'd feel the wetness and suspect something (he could always blame drool if she called him out on it).

He knew Lucy hadn't meant what she said. That she was 'his'. He might've captured her attention, for now, but he was about to release it back into the wild. He'd leave her, and someone else would take her out on a date.

Someone else would help her with her groceries, and watch Lucy being Lucy.

Someone else would capture Lucy's heart, and not just grip her in a bear hug to hide their tears.

* * *

><p>Hibiki straightened his collar, waiting for Lucy by the doorway. He had no clothes to change into—he still wore Lucy's Landlady's (son? Husband?) clothes, but Lucy, being at her own home, had insisted on changing.<p>

Lucy stepped from her bedroom door, smiling at Hibiki with the biggest grin.

Her hair was pinned up and her dress was a pink cocktail. She had done something (magic, Hibiki thought) to her eyes (make-up, was the truth) to make them seem brighter, bigger—Hibiki felt himself lost in them.

"Are we ready to go?"

Hibiki quickly brought himself back, nodding.

Lucy strutted over to him, looping her arm into his.

"Then let's go."

The walk wasn't a very long one. Lucy kept trying to guess their location, but every time she thought she knew where they were headed, Hibiki would make a turn.

"Lucy."

"Hm?"

"What were you writing about this afternoon."

Lucy bowed her head. This was something she could admit to Hibiki.

"My mother."

Hibiki remembered the letters.

"What'd you tell her about?"

"Everything."

"E-_everything_?"

"Well, everything important…so, naturally, I left you out."

"H-hey, that's not funny! Quit laughing!"

* * *

><p>At a certain point, Hibiki stopped Lucy.<p>

She didn't recognize this crossroad and looked quizzically at Hibiki.

Before she could even ask, however, Mira Jane stepped from behind a building.

"Hello, Lucy!" She greeted. "Hibiki," she nodded, something knowing passing between them.

Lucy wanted to ask what Mira Jane was doing here, but knew instantly where this was headed when Mira lifted a strip of fabric.

"A blindfold?! Seriously?!"

Lucy felt the change from cobblestone to grass as she stumbled slightly in her heels. Okay, so they were most likely in a garden or…outside of Magnolia's main streets…

Lucy felt Hibiki pull at her shoulders, signaling her to stop.

He stepped forward, standing in front of her, and hesitated to take off the blindfold. He wished he could turn Lucy around, walk her straight back to her apartment and leave her there, as she was. As the Lucy that bought groceries and wrote letters to her mother but never sent them. The Lucy that was a part of the Fairy Tail guild and spent her weekends either on missions, being Celestial Spirit mage Lucy, or relaxing, being simply Lucy.

He wanted her to be the Lucy that hadn't gone on a hundred dates, stolen his heart, and was about to have hers broken in a week. Hibiki's hand trembled.

He could run now. Stop dragging out the inevitable. Leave her here.

Wasn't there a council member who specialized in memory magic? Who could erase Lucy's memories...

"Hibiki?" Lucy asked, worried.

Hibiki jumped. A thousand possibilities ran through his mind. Sure, it was slowly killing him, dragging out these last couple of dates knowing they meant nothing in the end. He should have taken Master Bob's offer the second he'd brought up the job and left then and there. Why'd he agree to finish these dates? To prolong the pain?

"Hibiki…"

Because Hibiki wanted to soak up as much sight of Lucy as he could.

He pulled at the blindfold, greeting Lucy's eyes with a smile. She matched his.

He wanted to see her one last time…and then again…and again…

Until he ran out of excuses, of dates, to see Lucy, he wanted to see her.

They were on a hill, Lucy noticed immediately. A bit away from Magnolia, but the town was still in sight. She looked around, expecting Mira Jane to be with them, but they were alone. That must have been his 'arrangements' he spoke of earlier. Of course Mira Jane would jump at the chance to be a part of one of Hibiki's schemes—er, dates.

Lucy looked to Hibiki, expecting…something.

Hibiki just stared at her, smiling sadly.

Lucy felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle.

Was he going to leave her tonight? He couldn't! There were four more dates—Master Bob had granted Hibiki just enough time for them to finish their hundred dates! She wasn't ready to let him go, she needed more time, she needed to convince him to…to what? To stay?

To love her?

Lucy's mind was jumping far ahead into the worst possible conclusions before Hibiki called her name, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Lucy…What's the most beautiful thing you can think of?"

Lucy thought of landscapes and sunsets, of flowers and stones. She thought of the portraits of her mother—she'd been beautiful—and she thought of models from Sorcerer's Weekly. She thought of beautiful book covers and towering architecture.

The cathedral, the guild…

Her friends, her spirits, Hibiki…

"I…I can't think of one thing that's the most beautiful thing to me. Aesthetically, a lot of things please me, but…but I can't single out one sense," she admitted, furrowing her brows.

"I can't pick my favorite scent, there are so many. And they're my favorite scents because how they make me feel, which is another sense. I can't think of what's the one thing I love to see the most because there are so many things, a-and non-things," she stuttered, wondering if Hibiki would interpret 'things' as not including people, which she meant to include and therefore had corrected herself, "But I love to look at…them, because….well, because of how they make me feel."

Hibiki smiled.

"Feel? Isn't that touch."

Lucy smiled wistfully, "No…there's a difference…a difference between what my skin contacts and what my…wh-what my heart feels."

Hibiki tilted his head in curiosity.

"So, what sense is that?"

Lucy brought her hands to her heart, crossing them over.

"I'm not sure…maybe its magic! Maybe it's _The One_…" she trailed off, and Hibiki looked towards the sky.

"Magic, you say?"

Lucy bit her lip before shaking her head.

"Well, I hope this appeals to both senses then…sight _and_ magic."

Lucy's eyes followed Hibiki's own towards the black sky. It was a dark night tonight. Empty, no clouds. Nothing. Not even stars. Lucy frowned. What was she supposed to..?

And all at once, the sky seemed to explode.

* * *

><p>It wasn't fireworks.<p>

It wasn't a show of sparkles and glittering, flickering lights. It was pure magic. It was Natsu's flames creating a dragon that flew, alive, in the sky.

It was Levy's words, forming solid constructs that spelt out things like 'Light' and 'Smoke'.

It was Wendy blowing Levy's smoke into the forms of winged, gentle creatures. It was a metal tornado rising into the sky, it's iron catching the reflection of 'light' and making a spiral, a cyclone, of blinking lights.

It was Cana's cards bursting in the sky. Erza's swords dancing as she commanded them.

It was Loke's ring spelling out Lucy's name. It was Sagittarius shooting arrows into the sky that would hit targets or explode or set off some chain of events.

It was Romeo's colored flames stretching to match Natsu's, with his father's just beside his.

It was Ice tigers riding waves rising from the ocean.

It was Water and sand spiraling together in a perfect unison as Scorpio laughed, overjoyed and holding Aquarius against his hip.

It was the ghost of Mavis, sitting far away from the gathered mages and spirits, closing her eyes with a prayer. Lights rained from the sky, slowly at first, and unidentifiable, until they took shape and form and looked much like the fairy Lucy bore on her hand. They danced and weaved through everyone's magic.

The town of Magnolia must have felt like it was under attack, but upon immediately ducking their heads through windows and doors, peeping at the shoreline, they saw such a display of light and magic…

Lucy was overwhelmed. Hibiki had not only arranged her entire guild, but even her _spirits_ had been in on this?! She brought her hands up to her mouth. She was crying and frankly she had no intentions of wiping away her tears of joy. Of pure, utter amazement.

She didn't break her eyes from the sky, but her hand felt out for Hibiki's. Once found, she gripped it and squeezed, gratitude running through her veins and warming his hand.

"Magic, right?" Hibiki smirked, his eyes returning to Lucy.

She nodded, once, and slowly. She was entranced.

"E-everyone…did this for me?"

Hibiki smiled, "Jumped at the opportunity. I thought I'd have trouble convincing some, but here they all are…for you."

"You asked…what was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…"

Hibiki chuckled low in his throat, "Is this it?"

Lucy whipped her head to face Hibiki.

"Love."

Hibiki jumped back. Wh-what?!

"When people put love into something…I can't physically see _love_, I know that," she shook her head, "but…but the products of their love, of what they pour their love into…_that's_ the most beautiful thing to me."

Hibiki thought on this answer before nodding slowly. He motioned to the show still going on.

"They all did this because they love you."

Lucy nodded sadly, glad that Hibiki wasn't watching her at that moment.

"And that's why it's so beautiful…" she mumbled, wondering…

With the tiniest bit of hope in her art, she wondered…

That if her friends and guild mates and spirits all did this, put this all together, because they loved her…

Did that mean Hibiki might possibly love her too?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random facts about this chapter-I know I've done something similar..sorry, light and fireworks shows just seem to be the biggest and most dramatic thing to me apparently~ It's light and the sky and that's Lucy and Hibiki~esque :p

We're nearly there~! I don't know what I'm going to do when this fic ends honestly! It's been a part of my life literally for _years _And I'm not sure I'll be able to follow it up~ I'd love to write more for Fairy Tail, and I've got a few ideas for stories, but none nearly as ambitious (mostly) as this one...cept so many of you follow me, the author, as well as this story and I always feel terrible for that because I feel like you're expecting a certain something out of me and I'm just going to disappoint you!

So, I'm opening up these **two** **questions** to reviewers and readers (You could keep the answers to yourselves, but I'd love to hear them as well~)

**What was your favorite chapter out of the 96 so far?** I asked this question once before a long time ago, but now I've added more chapters so there's more choices~! I'll reveal my favorite chapter in the next chapter, if ya'll are even curious haha (I sound so conceited and interpersonal, speaking to ya'll this blatantly-it's too forward! Sorry!

And finally, **what do you hope of me next, once this story is done?** It can be a pairing, it can be a genre, it can be a note saying "Bru, just please don't write anything else!" I just want to make you readers, and in this case kinda particularly those of you who are following me as an author, happy and I want to hear from you guys! I'm honestly open to hear whatever you have to say or request or bash or get off your chest~!

(Just don't ask me to do another 100 chapter fic. That's the one thing I'll next do again)

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading and I'll try to update these final chapters soon~!


	97. Honesty

Chapters are getting longer~! This chapter came out waaaay sadder(?) than I meant to sorry!

Warnings: There's some scattered cussing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"I know,<em> I know<em>, this is terrible timing and these dates, they're important to you, and you only have so _few_ left but-"

Lucy sighed.

"-But Lisanna is busy and Mira Jane has to run the bar and everyone else you don't tru-"

"-She's begging to go on a date with you and 'Biki'."

Lucy blinked.

"Eh? She _requested_ us? W-wait, she wants to go on one of our _dates_?!"

Bisca sighed.

"Well, she overheard someone in the guild hall talking about it, and how these dates were ending and Hibiki was going away…" Bisca winced, wondering if she'd said too much or crossed a line.

Lucy was still taking all this in.

"W-wait, overheard from who?!"

Bisca shrugged.

"You know gossip, it travels to everyone…"

So, everyone knew that Hibiki was leaving after these dates, and exactly how few were left, and Lucy suddenly felt as if every Fairy Tail guild member watched her and Hibiki's dates through the bushes (She hoped not _every_ date).

Lucy calmed her thoughts though. Hibiki probably explained this to them, or maybe just one person who passed it along, after their last date when he'd coerced the entire guild to help with. Lucy had been so grateful, and had not stopped telling the guild members, and they'd acted so sweet but looking back she wondered if they'd been hesitant, walking on egg shells, and treating her delicately. Were they happy for her that she'd been so happy, or were they pitying her knowing Hibiki was now leaving.

"It's our anniversary, and honest, Lucy, I'd try anyone else if it really does bother you, but she's been crying for three days—she refuses to not have a proper good-bye from Hibiki…"

_Her and Lucy both_, Lucy thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>"Biki!"<p>

Hibiki held a bouquet of flowers in one hand and the other immediately settled on his hip and as lowered himself to Asuka's level.

"Lucy? Is that you? You've shrunk!"

Asuka giggled, "I'm not Lucy~! I Asuka!"

Hibiki smiled, a charming smile, and Lucy, standing behind Asuka and the open door, almost felt like warning Asuka to stay away—his charm over women had no boundaries.

"These," Hibiki held out the flowers, "are for you."

Asuka leapt at the gift, taking the bouquet in hand and immediately running off towards the kitchen.

"Vas'! Vas'!"

Lucy smiled, shaking her head, "I'll help you put those flowers in a vase-"

Hibiki stopped Lucy by grabbing at her wrist. She turned to look at him, frowning slightly.

"This," Hibiki held up one rose he'd managed to snatch from the bouquet, "Is for you."

Lucky chuckled, taking the rose, "I'll find _it_ a vase as well."

* * *

><p>Hibiki rubbed at the back of his head.<p>

Asuka stood firmly in front of him, her no-funny-business face firmly frowning and staring him down. Lucy stood the side, casually leaning against the wall. Her hair was braided to the side and she wore casual shorts and a shirt. She looked like the epitome of comfortable.

Hibiki, as always, was suited up, but had removed his coat at the door and untucked his button down. He looked like an average man, having come home from work with his socks showing under his tailored-cut pants.

"Take Lucy and I on a date!" Asuka demanded a second time.

This was no ordinary baby-sitting, Hibiki sighed. He glanced at the two flower vases on Lucy's counter top. One, a bustling bouquet, and the other, a single rose; both filled with water.

Hibiki shook his head.

"There's no way around it. I'll have to take you both on a date."

"Ask!"

Hibiki and Lucy both jumped at this request, but Hibiki recovered quickly. He cleared his throat and bowed onto one knee.

"Asuka, will you accompany me on a date."

Asuka giggled, blushing.

"If this one date isn't sufficient, then I'll simply have to take you on a hundred until you are satisfied-"

"-Do _not_ make that promise! Ever." Lucy barked, but smiled all the same.

"Now ask Lucy!"

Hibiki glanced at Lucy, who pushed herself off the wall to stand erect.

"Lucy," Hibiki asked, in a less dramatic voice than he'd used on Asuka, "Will you go on this one date with me?"

"And Asuka!"

Hibiki smiled softly, "You haven't agreed yet to come with me though," Hibiki reminded Asuka, bopping her nose.

"I come! I come! I wanna come!" She spun on the heels of her cowgirl boots, "Lucy come too! Say yes, Lucy, say yes!"

Lucy smiled, uncrossing her arms.

"I can't deny Asuka. I'll come."

Hibiki still looked to Lucy as if she were holding a glass of water and he hadn't drank in days.

"Y-you have to say yes to me, Lucy," Hibiki added, trying to sound matter-of-factly. Asuka quickly nodded, amending her earlier excitement because this had to be _proper_.

Lucy looked Hibiki directly in the eyes.

"Yes. I accept."

* * *

><p>Asuka had declared that she and Lucy would need to prepare themselves for the date. Hibiki insisted they both looked lovely, but Asuka argued she needed make-up. Lucy brought out only her blush and eye shadow, kneeling in front of Asuka the options while Asuka, as Lucy expected, picked the brightest and most colorful eyeshadow.<p>

"Alright, but you'll have to stay very still. And keep your eyes closed."

Asuka stiffened, smiling but refusing to peak. She giggled, tickled when the brush made contact with her skin.

Hibiki watched from the doorway, but when Lucy finished one eye and moved onto the next, Asuka peaked and scolded Hibiki for watching them.

"You can't see before the date!"

"Asuka, that's for wedding's. The groom can't see the bride before the wedding-"

"He groom! Biki groom, he can't see us brides!" Asuka pouted.

Hibiki threw his hands up and quickly left the room, leaving a flabbergasted Lucy to explain how they were not in fact brides, Hibiki was not a groom, and this was not a wedding; it was a date, _they weren't getting married! Asuke it's important to know the difference, Hibiki and I, and you especially, a-are not-_

* * *

><p>Hibiki could still hear Lucy and Asuka through the open doorway, though he'd seated himself against the wall so he wasn't in view of them. He didn't want to upset Asuka again. Lucy had called him that afternoon, apologizing over and over again as she informed him that Asuka was accompanying them on their date tonight.<p>

"You mean our date is involving baby-sitting Asuka?"

"No," Lucy had sighed, correcting him, "She demanded to be _a part_ of our date. She's really upset, having heard you're going away…"

Lucy sounded sad through the lacryma, and Hibiki bit his lip before replying, "I'll bring flowers."

Lucy perked up, sounding all too much like she was forcing back something, whether it be tears or a plea or anger or sadness- "Make it a big bouquet. She'll love that."

* * *

><p>Asuka was demanding Lucy change her outfit. Lucy sighed, switching from eye shadow to blush.<p>

"Make a big smile for me!" Lucy said, ignoring Asuka. Asuka smiled and Lucy brushed twice over each cheek.

"There! Your make-up is done!"

"Lucy's turn?!"

Lucy winced. "Ah, I already have make-up on! But, I'll let you do my make-up some other time, at the guild!"

"But change!" Asuka pouted, demanding.

Lucy sighed. If they were going out, she supposed pajama shorts and this shirt weren't completely appropriate. She stood to make her way to the closet, but Asuka had jumped from the stepping stool that Lucy had perched her upon and bee-lined to the closet herself.

"I pick! Don't look!"

Lucy cocked a brow.

"I can't see what I'm going to wear?"

"You groom! Can't see bride before!"

"I'm the groom now?! The outfit is my bride?! Asuka, this isn't how weddings, er, dates work at all-!"

* * *

><p>Hibiki had stood to wake his legs, unstiffen them. He walked around the apartment, looking longingly at everything. Would this be the last time he'd be in this house? He looked to the couch, fondly remembering several nights where he'd sat by Lucy, one instance of her sleeping leaning on him, of heated moments and of quiet moments…<p>

The kitchen, as clean as it was, still through his eyes looked like the disaster it always ended up as whenever he and Lucy were in there together. Utensils and ingredients everywhere. Lucy covered in flower and Hibiki with chocolate dripping from his cheek and _how'd that even get there? You're a terrible chef!_

He was a damn good chef, he thought silently, nodding in approval of himself.

The desk, with its papers and letters. If he shifted through them all, would he find that awful story he'd written her? What about the letters to her mother—did she ever mention him in any of them?

He noticed Sherry's wedding invite stashed between a few cards in one of the desk's shelves.

_Bride and groom, huh?_

Asuka cleared her throat loudly, though it was more of a mocking of the noise when one clears her throat than the actual cough. Hibiki turned around quickly.

Asuka's face looked…older. Lucy had been light on the make-up, but Hibiki wanted Asuka to never grow up. That child was too cute as it is…

She smiled and looked up to Lucy, who stood beside her, and Hibiki followed her eyes.

Lucy wore a spring dress, green with a lace covering and thin straps. Her shoes were white heels, but her jewelry was gold bangles and star earrings. Lucy's braid had been spiraled and pinned behind her head.

When had her hair grown so long?

"Ready! Ready!" Asuka bounded. Hibiki grabbed his coat, opening the door for the two ladies as they passed, Asuka giggling the whole way down the apartment steps.

"Mommy and Daddy go on lots of dates! They go sometimes with their guns, sometimes without…Mommy always does up her hair and Daddy acts really plight-" she meant 'polite', "and they always go out to eat or to hunt—"

Lucy couldn't tell if Asuka was confusing a job mission for a date, but then again, with Bisca and Alzack, a date of theirs very well could involve hunting…

"Are we hunting?!"

"No," Hibiki and Lucy both shot down, gently. Bisca would kill both of them if anything happened to Asuka. Lucy wasn't even fond of the idea of taking Asuka outside her apartment, but Hibiki pulled her aside and assured her they'd be safe, and not far.

* * *

><p>True to his promise, a table was set up just on the bridge over the canal nearest Lucy's house. Her window was still in view.<p>

Three chairs were pulled in to a black iron table with a checkered sheet over it. A single candle sat in the center of the table and it had already been set with plates and forks (no knives). Beside the table stood Aries and Cancer.

Lucy smiled despite herself, wondering how in the world Hibiki was staying in contact with _her_ spirits and why they were aiding him without her knowledge.

Aries bowed like a hostess, leading the trio the final three feet to the table. Cancer held up his arm, a napkin draped over as if he was a professional, stuffy waiter from some high end restaurant.

Lucy side glanced at the two spirits, but only Aries looked regretful. Cancer set out three menus.

Hibiki was quick to pull out two chairs. Asuka needed help, being lifted by Hibiki into hers as he pushed it in for her.

Lucy had already sat and pushed herself in, so Hibiki, sadly, made his way to his own chair.

"The specialties are roast lamb leg with rosemary or lobster thermidor."

Hibiki looked awkwardly between the two unfazed spirits as Cancer recited the menu options.

Lucy spoke up, "I'll take a salad. Asuka will have…mac and cheese?"

Asuka cheered.

"Hibiki?"

Hibiki was fearful to even accept either of the options and opted for a salad as well.

* * *

><p>Aries and Cancer both had 'poofed' away, which had excited Asuka and she was so distracted by the remaining smoke and dust left in their retreat that she paid no attention to Hibiki or Lucy.<p>

Lucy poured the pitcher of water into both her's and Asuka's glasses before handing the pitcher to Hibiki. Lucy had hardly spoken this date, and Hibiki felt rather gutted because of it.

"You look lovely," he whispered. Lucy gave him a knowing look. While she'd talked Asuka out of the more lucrative options, the accessories of this ensemble were still mismatched and merely caught the eyes of a child who had no need for jewelry at her age but still admired it.

Lucy inhaled sharply and exhaled, re-setting her fork for the fourth time. Asuka was now looking over the bridge at the canal, shouting a "good-day, er, night Mr. Gondola-man!" He'd tipped his hat to her.

"Lucy, you seem tense."

Lucy bit her lip, refusing to look in Hibiki's direction. She kept her eyes on Asuka, making sure she didn't suddenly leap from her chair at whatever next caught her attention.

"Lu-"

"Tonight isn't just about me, y'know?" She finally turned to face Hibiki, a smile plastered on her face but clearly forced. She nodded in Asuka's direction. "This is Asuka's first date, so make it special," she winked.

Hibiki's shoulders fell. It was as if Lucy was merely Asuka's care-taker or body guard, silently over-looking the date between her and Hibiki (This was a date he'd be careful not to speak often of—any chance someone heard any part out of context and he'd have quite the explaining to do…)

Cancer returned, holding two salad plates, while Aries appeared a second after him with a bowl of mac and cheese. She set it down, but was instantly hugged by Asuka once she'd leaned into the child's range.

"Soft~!" Asuka purred, snuggling against Aries. Aries looked both terrified and flustered, looking to Lucy for direction on what to do. Lucy smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Asuka, Aries has to return to her own world now."

Asuka suddenly gripped tighter.

"Ari is leaving? Like Biki?"

* * *

><p>Lucy had coaxed Asuka to release Aries after explaining Aries could return at any time and wasn't 'leaving like Hibiki', and she and Cancer had retreated after that, but the tension hung in the air as Asuka stared Hibiki down knowingly. She looked too mature, too disappointed, and Hibiki felt his gut twist.<p>

Guess he wouldn't be just breaking Lucy's heart when he left, huh?

(But Asuka was so young. She'd forget about him by the time she was Wendy's age)

"Y-yes," Hibiki started slowly, choosing his words carefully, "I am going away. I have to go west-"

"Mommy and Daddy are from the west!" Asuka perked up. Hibiki smiled, "Yes, I've heard."

"But now they're here!"

Lucy had folded her arms. She was curious to see how Hibiki would handle this situation.

"Y-yes, they are…And, I'm here too—not here, here, in Magnolia, but I'm just a train ride away-"

"But you're not staying there. You're not staying like Mommy and Daddy did. You're going away! Like Ari!" Asuka whipped her head desperately towards Lucy. "Lucy summon Ari back, whenever! Lucy summon Biki back whenever, too?!"

Lucy was suddenly involved and quickly settled her hands on Asuka's shoulders.

"No, no…'Biki' isn't a spirit like Aries…he's like your Mommy and Daddy. He's going on…on a date, like your parents do. Except, he's going on a long date."

"Date needs groom and bride! Lucy going away with Biki?!"

Tears were honestly forming in Asuka's eyes and Lucy felt panic rise and tighten in her chest. She cursed at herself and warned herself not to dare cry, no matter how heart-breaking Asuka was making her feel.

"'Biki' is going on…a solo date. No bride," Lucy winced, really wishing that she'd gotten through to Asuka on how that term didn't fit into this situation at all.

Hibiki remained quiet throughout this. His face showed his disappointment as he watched Lucy try to calmly explain to Asuka what was happening.

"'Biki' is going on a solo date, just him…But he'll be back! I-it'll be a while," Lucy stammered and inwardly berated herself for it, "but he'll be back! You'll be older by then, a-and taller, and he promises to come see you as soon as he can when he comes back!"

Hibiki felt his heart give out at that. Asuka looked longingly at Hibiki, hope in her eyes. Lying to Lucy already was killing him, but Asuka…?

Hibiki suddenly stood from the table, so quickly that his chair was pushed back. He hesitated before lifting his head, smiling his Hibiki-smile and offering a hand to Asuka.

"On dates, the groom and bride normally dance. Will you dance with me?"

Asuka sniffed, wiping her eyes, but nodded slowly. She scooted out of her chair and took Hibiki's hands. He lifted her onto his feet and began swaying, and soon enough Asuka was smiling and laughing again.

Lucy watched the pair, still hung over Hibiki's response to Lucy's statement about him visiting Asuka. Mainly, that he hadn't had one.

Had he simply switched topics to release the tension, or…

Or did Hibiki not plan on seeing Asuka, and at that, Lucy, when he returned…

* * *

><p>When Hibiki finally suggested that Asuka's meal would grow too cold if they danced any longer, she raced to the table, digging into her meal. Lucy had been picking at her salad throughout the dance. Hibiki had just pulled his chair back towards the table when Asuka, with a mouth full of pasta, pointed out, "G'oom 'ance w'h Bwide!"<p>

Hibiki sighed, shaking his head.

"I told you to eat, Asuka. We did dance, and-"

Asuka shook her head.

"No! 'Ucy bwide!" She swallowed her mouthful, slamming her fork down, "Biki dance with Bride Lucy!"

Lucy was so startled, she couldn't even manage words as Hibiki offered her a hand and she, as if being dragged up by a force that wasn't her own free will, followed Hibiki to the open bridge space, taking his hand.

Hibiki stiffened his shoulders, properly taking his posture, with a hand on Lucy's waist and the other gripping her own. Lucy set a hand on his shoulder and they began a simple box-waltz, counting in fours. Lucy didn't dare to look Hibiki in the eye, and when she finally made the mistake, she instantly turned away, resting her head against his chest and facing away from Asuka, who was cheering at the 'lovely' dancing.

Hibiki's squeezed Lucy's hand.

"What's wrong?"

He whispered.

Lucy scoffed, letting out a sharp laugh as she felt tears well in her eyes. Thank goodness neither Hibiki nor Asuka could see her face right now.

"Aren't I able to feel a little sad to see you go? For three years?"

She waited for the comforting words of, "We'll write" or "It'll go by faster than you think, and then we'll be together again" or, especially, "I won't do the mission. I'll refuse it and stay with you."

What came out instead was, "Yes…I suppose you are allowed to be sad."

Lucy wasn't thinking. She stepped out of Hibiki's grip so quickly, and forgetting where they were, forgetting that Asuka was watching, forgetting everything but the sadness and rage she felt, she slapped Hibiki.

Hard.

He didn't seem all that surprised, but Asuka had stopped clapping and now looked concerned.

"Biki? Lucy..?"

* * *

><p>Lucy was breathing heavily, bit her lip, and turned to smile at Asuka.<p>

"Hibiki had made a dirty joke! It was very, very bad," She forced through her false smile.

Asuka lit up, "I wanna hear the joke! I wanna hear!"

Lucy shook her head.

"When you're older! It was very, very bad! H-he deserved that…" Did he? Lucy couldn't look at Hibiki. The two slowly returned to the table, and when Cancer returned asking if they'd be wanting any dessert, Lucy shot the offer down (Against Asuka's wishes) claiming it was late and they needed to return home ("But thank you for everything, Cancer. The meal was delicious.")

* * *

><p>Hibiki held Asuka's hand during the walk back. Lucy trailed a few paces back, gripping her arms and feeling so foolish, so angry, so sad.<p>

Asuka glanced back at Lucy, then tugged at Hibiki's sleeve.

"Lucy is cold! Offer jacket!"

Asuka meant to whisper this tip to Hibiki, but it was audible to Lucy and she felt herself cave in deeper in her own self-pity. She really didn't want to hear Hibiki's response, and she turned her attention to the still canal. Couldn't a giant fish just jump out and swallow her whole right now?

Lucy jumped when something touched her shoulder.

Hibiki was beside her, draping his jacket over her. He smiled, as he'd done to Asuka when he'd first offered he the bouquet, and remarked to Lucy, "If you're cold, speak up."

Lucy couldn't read what Hibiki was thinking, and she suddenly felt like he was a stranger.

_Who had she spent all this time with?_

* * *

><p>Asuka dove onto the couch as soon as the door opened but Lucy was quick to remind her they needed to clean off the make-up. Asuka rubbed her face into a pillow, then lifted her head, smiling, "There!"<p>

Lucy frowned and carried Asuka off to the bathroom to properly wash her face.

Hibiki waited until the two had disappeared before collapsing his arms onto the table, gripping them to keep himself from falling to his knees.

He felt like breaking down, crying.

He deserved that slap, hell he deserved a hundred, no, a thousand. That was just a taste, just a tip of the iceberg, of the betrayal and anger Lucy would feel when Hibiki was gone. She was catching on, he knew. She had to know, she had to have figured it out. He should've lied to Asuka and said yes, he'll visit her as soon as he's back. He shouldn't have agreed that she could feel 'sad' while he was gone. He should have begged her to never shed a tear over his pathetic, worthless self and that she shouldn't spend one of their final dates even worrying about that.

He was being consumed by this decision, and Master Bob's words rang in his ears.

"_Don't tell me your answer until after your hundred dates with Lucy."_

He couldn't. He couldn't wait that long. Hell, Lucy probably, after tonight, wouldn't want to finish the final three dates anyway. He couldn't stay here and break Lucy's heart. He needed to run away—

_So he could break her heart from a distance._

Coward.

He was the most cowardly, heartless bastard in the world. Again, he tried to reason—she doesn't love you like you love her.

But she'd been so distraught, so angry, so betrayed. That meant something. Couldn't that have meant she loved him?

Couldn't he stay, if he loved her and she loved him?! And they'd work something out, they'd meet halfway every weekend and they'd constantly write and one day, when they were both old and grey and no longer fit for missions, they'd retire together and live their final days out as they should have lived their whole lives.

Hibiki gripped the table so hard he felt like it'd snap and splinter in his hands.

What if they ran away together? What if they did get married! And they started a family? They'd have their own Asuka running them in circles and he'd buy groceries with Lucy and she'd dress comfortably and they'd embrace each other every night as they had in the mill-house-

"Asuka fell asleep. Your dancing tuckered her out."

Hibiki looked up, unaware he had tears in his eyes. Lucy walked over to him, her accessories discarded and her braid loose and unpinned once again. She still wore the flimsy green dress.

Hibiki wanted to rip that dress off her. Return to the night in the mill-house.

Hell, return to the night under the stars, when he'd first kissed her.

He wanted to go back to their first date, and rather than ask her on one hundred dates, simply kiss her then and there and sweep her up and run to a chapel and-

"Hibiki?"

Lucy's anger had flared down and she looked concerned, stepping up to Hibiki. Her hand lifted up to his face, to wipe at a tear, but he caught her hand and pressed it against his cheek, keeping it there.

He didn't know how to explain himself.

Of course all his fantasies just now were ridiculous. It couldn't happen. They couldn't make this work. This was a hundred-date-deal and nothing more. And he was so in love with her, but after all this time she didn't love him the same.

She didn't love him with the passion and pain that he did.

And he wouldn't keep her from that. She needed to find the person, the one, who she'd feel for as he felt for her.

But, he was still a coward. He still couldn't tell Lucy the truth. Because if she knew, then she'd surely throw him out, and those final three dates would never happen. And he needed them to happen.

He needed every last drop of Lucy he could squeeze out in the time while he still had her. He needed the memories to sustain him for the rest of his life because he was never, _ever_ going to feel a love like this again.

So with two truths out of the question, he took the third route.

He lied.

"I'm going to miss Asuka and you so much while I'm out west—The first chance I get, I'll write to you, I'll call you both, I'll visit—"

Lucy's face lit up with hope and Hibiki's heart sank.

_Great. Now she was going to wait for him._

But wasn't she already going to? For the first few months, she'll wait for his letters, for his calls. In a couple of years, she'd wait for him to visit.

And he never would. And she'd figure it out.

That he was a coward and a liar now.

"I'm going to miss you," that wasn't a lie at least. Hibiki leaned forward and pulled Lucy into a kiss. Her emotions were in a whirlwind.

Hibiki was crying, and she'd been angry at him, but now she was happy with him and he just seemed even sadder?

She didn't kiss back. She stood perfectly still and finally, realizing Lucy wasn't going to cave and forget everything that had transpired, Hibiki separated. He still gripped Lucy's face in his hands and weakly smiled at her.

Lucy stared at him for the longest time, gauging his expression. His eyes told a different story than his words, but she didn't want to think about that.

She wanted to push everything in her head aside and just blurt "I love you" and see where that took her. Because despite driving her crazy, Hibiki was the one she loved and she needed him to know that. Before he left, she needed him to know that he'd done it, his mission was a success—she'd fallen for him, oh how she'd fallen.

She opened her mouth to say those three words, but nothing came out.

So, she kissed him and he kissed back but neither of them were happy about it and when they separated Lucy felt like crying and Hibiki didn't look much like he'd ever stopped.

"Lucy? Biki?"

Both jumped apart and turned to see a sleepy Asuka standing in the doorway. She was rubbing one eye, desperate to stay awake, while her other hand tugged on the oversized shirt Lucy had leant her to sleep in (Bisca said she'd be late. Lucy would hand Asuka over along with her clothes and tell Bisca not to worry about the shirt—she had plenty).

Lucy rubbed at her own eyes. Had she been crying?

"Asuka? What're you doing up?"

"Date's not over…" She murmured.

Lucy frowned, "No?"

But Hibiki had side stepped in front of Lucy and, smiling and looking almost as if he hadn't been crying (his cheeks and nose were still red and swollen) he said in a voice with no hint of despair, "Of course it isn't! The groom always tucks the bride in! A bride can't tuck another bride in!" He laughed it off and Asuka giggled, nodding at his explanation. Lucy rolled her eyes.

Hibiki led Asuka back into the room while Lucy turned her attention to the two vases.

(She'd also let Bisca keep the vase when she'd hand the flowers over to her)

She stared at that single rose, and thought of how lonely it looks.

* * *

><p>Asuka wiggled under Lucy's comforter. Hibiki planted the lightest of kisses on her forehead before patting her down.<p>

"Does Biki love Lucy?"

Hibiki stiffened at this.

"What do you know about love?"

"Mommy loves Daddy. And Mommy and Daddy do Lucy and Biki things."

Hibiki highly doubted Alzack made Bisca cry as much as Hibiki made Lucy, but he slowly nodded in curiosity. "Like what?"

"Daddy brings Mommy flowers. And holds Mommy like you hold Lucy. And kisses and hugs~!" Asuka threw her arms up and Hibiki chuckled at it.

Asuka was precious.

Hibiki wasn't getting any younger.

He frowned.

He'd always been a player, a host. So why did he suddenly have an overwhelming feeling to settle down and have a kid of his own.

Asuka must have charmed him, he thought, and smirked at the child.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Asuka nodded, her eyes wide because Hibiki's voice had lowered and that meant this was serious and she hardly ever was trusted with anything 'serious' or 'dangerous', as Mommy and Daddy always worded it.

Hibiki leaned closer, extra cautious to keep his voice low.

"Hibiki loves Lucy."

There. He'd said it outloud. In third person, yes, but he'd said it. And it felt like he'd freed himself. Because he knew if he'd never told anyone, he'd hold onto those words deep inside himself and that would just be the twisting of the knife that is never seeing Lucy again.

Asuka jumped but Hibiki quickly placed a finger to both his lips and hers.

"Remember—it's a secret."

Asuka nodded, then bit her lip.

"So Biki loves Lucy and Lucy loves Biki…why doesn't Biki stay?"

Hibiki slowly shook his head.

"Lucy doesn't love Biki," third person was so weird, Hibiki cringed.

Asuka looked confused.

"But Mommy and Daddy love each other."

She thought it was a oneway concept. That love was equal between everyone, just like her parents. Hibiki felt horrible, having to break this child's pure conception of the world and of love.

"Not everyone is like your Mommy and Daddy….sometimes," He thought a moment, trying to figure out how to best explain this to Asuka. "Sometimes a groom loves a bride, but the bride doesn't love the groom."

Asuka nodded, seemingly understanding.

"But Lucy loves Biki? Right?"

Hibiki slowly shook his head, still trying to smile reassuringly to Asuka. "No. Lucy doesn't love Biki."

Those words were equally painful to admit out loud as they'd been to repeat over and over in his head.

Asuka frowned, then suddenly looked wide-eyed.

"But Biki loves Asuka?!"

Hibiki sighed, rubbing his neck.

"It's a different kind of love…not like your Mommy's and Daddy's love, but yes, Biki loves Asuka."

Asuka smiled, then closed her eyes, snuggling against the comforter.

"I know Biki loves Asuka! But Biki loves Lucy as a bride! And Lucy…Lucy loves Biki…groo…"

Asuka's breathing slowed and soon she was asleep. Hibiki watched her for a moment before standing and throwing his hands through his hair, ruffling it quickly.

He couldn't take much more of this. What was stopping him from stepping into the other room and just _telling_ Lucy that he loved her.

_She wouldn't believe him._

She knew him only as the host-player Hibiki Laytis of a Thousand Nights. And after she had had a good laugh, and realized finally that he was serious, she'd be horrified because _Oh, Hibiki, I-I don't feel that way about you…_

Hibiki inhaled heavily before returning to the main room.

* * *

><p>He caught Lucy pouring water from the vase of the single rose down her sink, with the rose abandoned on her counter top.<p>

Hibiki back-tracked, pretending not to have seen that, and re-entered a minute later. He didn't even get a word out as the door announced Bisca had arrived. Hibiki carried the sleeping Asuka in his arms, handing her over to Alzack. The way the father looked at his daughter—relieved and happy and with so much _love_—caused Hibiki to look away as Lucy handed the vase and Asuka's clothes over to Bisca.

"She wasn't too much trouble?"

"The perfect date," Hibiki offered, smiling genuinely.

Asuka stirred a little, and only Hibiki caught the small motion of her pressing a finger to her lips.

Their little secret.

"I'll walk out with you both. I can still catch a night train home."

Hibiki didn't say goodbye or even look at Lucy. He simply followed the family and left her standing, staring after him.

* * *

><p>When Lucy shut her door, she finally broke down, collapsing to her knees in gaping sobs.<p>

She didn't want Hibiki to go! She wanted—_needed _him to stay! To stay, with her, to…to…

_Love her?_

Lucy bit her lip.

He never would. If he didn't love her after all this time, he'd certainly not love her after three years apart, even if he wrote and called her frequently.

Even if he'd said he would, but Lucy…she doubted he meant it.

He would forget her.

And she'd be left behind, forever madly in love with someone she couldn't have, couldn't be with.

Couldn't convince to love her back.

Lucy gathered herself up and grabbed the rose from the counter. She pulled out the book she'd read to Hibiki, of the girl who would disappear at any moment and how her lover took her to the cliffs to watch the sunset, in case it was her last. She opened the book to the very page where the lovers were at the cliff and pressed the rose between the pages.

This way, she'd forever have this rose, since she'd never have Hibiki's love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A lot of tears and angst...Random Facts about this chapter: Well, it was meant to be lighter. I don't know how you all feel about me keeping dragging Asuka in to dates, but I enjoyed the idea of a baby-sitting date, and then I needed a date and thought, "Bring back Asuka" (This was when I was plotting out all the dates) and this was the conclusion to the trilogy; the closure for Asuka's part in this story, and in Hibiki and Lucy's dates.

Lucy is starting to suspect Hibiki's true intentions. It's gonna be harder to fool her, but he's only gotta do it for three more dates if he can handle it. and Lucy needs to perk up her head and try to convince Hibiki to love her back as much as she loves him so that she'll stay (Even though he does love her, she just doesn't know that). If only one would finally blurt that out, then all this inner turmoil and angst could end~

But, Hibiki and Lucy know what they're doing-love can't cover distance (I've been in two distance relationships that ended nearly immediately when seperation and distance became a factor; there were other problems in the relationships, and to those of you who have made or are making distance relationships work, I envy and admire you). Anyway~

I asked you all what your favorite chapter was, and here I'll admit mine!

The Edolas Special! Don't get me wrong, I love Earth Hibiki and Lucy, obviously, and theres parts and clips here and there from nearly eveyr chapter that I like or am proud of (Even when I'm not very proud of the chapters as a whole) but the Edolas Special was so much fun to write! It was taking these character's I'd written half a hundred chapters of and their relationship and their personalities, and then taking this break to flip their personalities but still mirror what Earth-Lucy and Hibiki were doing~! I just really loved writing that chapter and it's my favorite! Even though it kinda doesn't count as one of Hibiki and Lucy's dates...

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The final three are coming soon~ Because I'm as anxious to see how this story ends as you all are~!


End file.
